Defiant Devotion
by Brokenbutterfly86
Summary: Jedi Knight Arielle has spent years faithfully serving the Republic and Jedi Order but now her life's about to be thrust in a new direction as she sets out to find a cure for Lord Scourge—how will she navigate the waters of her new discoveries and what will her choices mean for the rest of her crew?
1. Chapter 1

**1: The Gem of Mah'eana.**

 _The fire crackled and the flames rose higher spreading through the crags, the lava beneath boiling as though it was aggravated by the unannounced guests that had entered the caves. The coupled intruders argued their way to the dead center as a third and silent visitor was dropped down against the stone plateau, her body slumped over as it landed with a thud. One of the intruders, a tall woman with raven black hair, echoed a mocking type of laughter through the hollow cavern as the man she was with made a plea she found all too amusing._

" _Don't do this Caerna, she's innocent in all this! If you're going to punish someone, punish me. It was I who's forsaken your love." the man begged as he looked down at his unconscious fiancée and then back at the sorceress before him._

 _Her eyes glowed ruby red as she gracefully motioned her hand and with little effort entangled the other woman in a trance "This is me punishing you my love, she's merely one of the tools at my disposal with which I'll orchestrate my vengeance."_

 _He dropped down to his knees and clasped his hands together, a futile attempt to beg for a different outcome "Please just let her go. Do to me as you wish but free Lissandre."_

 _She ignored his pleas and turned her attention to the petite blonde who now hung motionless and bound several feet above the plateau. With a swift flick of her wrist she used her powers to tear the woman's pendant from her neck and then separated the setting from the large amethyst gem. The sorceress' whispers in a tongue he'd never heard before caused the gem to enlarge in size as it hovered in the air between the three of them before linking to the snaked Force bindings that held Lissandre._

" _Stop! Please! What are you doing to her?" the man made an attempt to rush over to his fiance but found himself frozen in place unable to lift a foot off the ground._

" _Draining her natural life force Prince Aerun" Caerna cackled "but don't worry, I've slowed the process down significantly. It'll be at least another hundred years before she's nothing but a bag of dust and bones. And you get to watch."_

" _You're mad! My father should have never-"_

" _Your father's nothing more than a sniveling peasant. It was my power that earned him his throne and it was I who was meant to marry you until your pesky love for this child got in the way. Now you get to watch her wither away while you stand guard as an immortal, bound by the fires of this cavern" she vowed as she channeled her powers and the lava that had been rising slowly suddenly stretched up like a pair of arms. They grasped the prince and engulfed him fully until he became one with their molten essence and was swept away._

 _Caerna weaved her powers further and created an engraved pattern across the plateau, the grooves running deeper towards the center than they did at the four outer connecting points. She waved her hands and shifted Lissandre and the linked gem high up to the very middle "Only the blood sacrifice of an immortal can fill these trenches to release the gem and only the purest of hearts will have the strength to break the gem and free your beloved from her fate, to return her life to her. And as for you.. your freedom can be bought only with the truest essence of love."_

 _The lava bubbled and boiled profusely at her words as the prince who'd traded his physical form in for pure magma realised he no longer had a drop of blood left to spill and no hopes of defeating her curse himself. They'd never be together again. Caerna took a bow as she began to exit the caves and used the last remnants of her own powers to sink the caverns further down to the planet's core to ensure none would ever find them again._

—

"Arielle do you.." Lord Scourge started as he entered the private quarters unannounced but he stopped mid sentence when he found the Jedi slouched half over her desk and seemingly asleep.

He let out a silent sigh and quietly walked up to her before crouching down at her side and gently tucking a lock of hair back behind her ear. She looked so peaceful and beautiful and Lord Scourge thought for a moment that if he were capable of any feelings, the sight of her right now would have touched his heart. Instead though his attention was drawn to the book that rested underneath her arm and he carefully inched it away from her before eyeing the cover. ' _Lost Legends of the Empire_ ' he read out to himself and shook his head.

Lately she'd been almost obsessed digging into the history of the Sith and a part of him had begun to regret ever telling her about his own cursed life. She'd decided he needed to be cured, fixed. That he'd earned that after all he'd gone through to ensure the galaxy's survival. Lord Scourge didn't agree and warned her that if the Emperor's death didn't end his own torment, nothing else would. Still stubborn as he'd come to know her as being, she hadn't given up and each time waved off his protests as she further delved into ancient knowledge of the Sith.

"Oh Jedi why don't you ever listen to me." he muttered to himself while snaking one arm along her back and the other under her knees before lifting her up in his arms as he rose to his feet.

He carried her off to bed and gently lay her down before reaching for the ends of the sheets and pulling them up to cover her. Arielle stirred slightly and for a moment Lord Scourge froze in place, he'd tried hard not to wake her, but then breathed with relief as he watched her settle back in.

Lord Scourge was about to get up when she suddenly grabbed his arm and closed her fingers around his wrist "Why is it you always visit me at night?" her voice croaked quietly.

She knew the answer even if her mind was still half asleep. The late evenings and night time was when the rest of the crew had retreated to their own quarters and he needn't put up with their interference.

Lord Scourge didn't dislike them per say, he just had a hard time connecting to any of them. Kira was always far too bubbly and chatty for his liking though he approved of her free spirited nature and lax approach to the Jedi code, something he felt Arielle lacked. Doc was the bane of his existence and he thought little of the man who spent his time flailing around the medbay as if his work were impressive. He didn't appreciate the manner in which Doc addressed the women either-he found his flirts were slimy and desperate. Sergeant Rusk however though Lord Scourge rarely spoke to the man, he could at least appreciate his existence. The man was often quiet, well mannered and only really spoke when he actually had something sensible to say. His mindless devotion to the Republic was his only shortcoming as far as Lord Scourge was concerned and well Teeseven, he was a simple droid.

"At night is when you're alone." he spoke softly and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Arielle pulled the pillow up behind her back and sat up "Night is also when I sleep but since I'm awake now, what's on your mind Scourge?"

"The Emperor. Every nerve in my body screams at me that he has somehow survived, that our quest hasn't ended yet."

She tilted her head slightly while looking at him, considering his words and though she'd like to believe they'd been victorious a part of her continued to doubt "You've told me he's an immortal man much like yourself-death isn't something he's likely to ever experience. If he's still out there then we'll deal with it but for now I do believe his power and strength has diminished greatly. He won't soon attempt another ritual."

"Perhaps his survival is why I still suffer." Lord Scourge thought out loud and though Arielle knew he was void of any emotion, a small hint of pain lingered in his eyes when he spoke those words.

"I do not believe your immortality is linked to his. I don't know the workings of whichever ritual he's put you through but a man like the Emperor would never connect his own essence with another, not unless it concerns full possession and you're not possessed Scourge."

"I could be. He may linger in my subconscious and we'd never know until he decides it's time."

Arielle gave him a sympathetic look and reached out taking his hand in her own "If the Emperor was any part of you I'd feel it. He may plague your mind and defile your memories but he's not within you. All that remains of his bond with you is the immortality he's left you with and we'll find a way to cast that out too."

He scoffed at her words and pulled his hand back remembering the state which he'd found her in as he got up and grabbed the book from her desk "With this? All these tales concern extremely dark rituals Arielle and most of them are pure fantasy. Stories to entertain the bored mind, nothing more."

A faint grin crept upon her face "If these stories are so false then why do you oppose to me reading them? If these dark rituals don't exist then why can't I know about them?"

Lord Scourge always savored a particularly scolding glare for her whenever she'd get smart with him and this time was no different "They provide you with a false sense of hope. The hope that I can be cured, returned to a mortal state in which I can once more relish in all the pleasures life has to offer. Such a thing doesn't exist and I don't wish to see you disappointed."

She shook her head and got up taking the book from his hands before sliding it back between the many others she'd worked to collect "Scourge perhaps it's not my hope you fear will be crushed but rather your own."

"If that's your belief then you're more foolish than I thought. I do not hope. I have accepted who and what I am, the broken state in which I'll forever linger-you must too."

Arielle drew closer to him and he watched as she reached out to touch his cheek. He flinched away. Under most any other circumstance he would have used the opportunity to test her resolve, to try and open her up to the things she avoided in life but not tonight. He didn't enjoy it when it wasn't on his terms and he even more hated how close to the truth she was.

"Don't you get it Scourge? The very definition of broken means it can be fixed. There's an opposite to almost everything. Where there's light, there's also darkness. Where there's good there's also evil. For love there's hatred and for wounds there's healing. For life there's death and-"

"Unless you're immortal and trapped between the two, like me." he interrupted her speech which he knew was well intended but he tired of it.

"There was a story in that book" she carried on ignoring his objections and the agitation she sensed flaring up inside of him.

"It's one the Jedi know too. To us it's often served as a warning against the dark side. About the treacherous nature of forming attachments. For decades the sorceress Caerna was a force of good who protected her people and nurtured the land which in turn constantly revived her youth until she fell in love with a prince. She sought to be married to him and though the King initially granted her request, the prince instead chose another. Her heart was broken and the powers she once used for good now turned dark as she carried out her vengeance."

"And your point is?" Lord Scourge raised a brow at her, unimpressed with the story she tried to convey to him and much less understanding what it had to do with him "It's still just a fabrication. The fact this story is told to Sith as well as Jedi means little and of course the Jedi would spread a tale that cautions against love and emotion."

"You're wrong!" Arielle insisted now raising her voice desperate to get through to him "The fact both our sides know of this story means there's a truth to it and Caerna's vengeance? She cast a curse that drained the mortality of the prince's fianceé into an amethyst-the Gem of Mah'eana. Mah'eana was their Queen at the time and from her bloodline stem the nobles who today reside on Alderaan which means she's not just a myth but an actual historical figure."

Lord Scourge let out an exasperated sigh and turned away from her "The fact this Queen was a real person and that gem of hers might have existed at some point in time doesn't mean the entire story is true. Cast these foolish notions from your mind Jedi you're chasing ghosts."

"Fine. Get out then and let me go back to sleep." she snapped at him and climbed back into her bed before demonstratively pulling her sheets far up over her head.

He groaned and dropped himself next to her, laying comfortably on top the bedding "Don't act like such a child-you're better than that."

"Am I really? Because all you do is treat me like a child. A foolish child with foolish hopes and dreams, with childish notions of ending your suffering well fine then, forget it. Suffer all you like, far be it for me to care." she muttered from underneath the covers.

"Arielle.."

"I mean it Scourge" she snapped the sheets back and glared at him, the anger in her eyes evident "If you're not going to take me seriously then just stop coming in here altogether. I enjoy our talks, I care about you and yes I do hope to one day see you whole again and I do believe it to be possible but if you cannot accept that then just get out and forget I ever said anything."

"Why do you care so much?" the question that escaped him was genuine.

They'd formed an unusual and close bond over the time they'd spent together ever since he pledged his loyalty to her and sure enough they'd both learned a lot from each other but part of him couldn't understand why she'd be so concerned about him and so eager to see him cured. He'd helped her when she needed it most to protect the galaxy from the Emperor but he hadn't earned this sense of care and devotion she seemed to have for him.

"Why do you care so little? Don't you after all this time wish to feel again? To smell the rain on freshly cut grass, to feel the warmth of the sun, to genuinely laugh so good that for a second you actually forget to breathe? To enjoy the rich taste of caf in the morning, the sweetness of fresh berries? To eat for a reason other than basic sustenance?" she fantasized openly hoping to reach his some distant memories in his mind, to tempt him with the thought of life.

A smirk curled around his lips and his eyes narrowed on her, hooking onto her approach "There are many things I'd wish to experience once more. The smell of a woman's natural scent, the warmth of her touch, the joy when she laughs wholeheartedly. The taste of her lips on mine, the sensation of our bodies entwined. That rush as she sighs in absolute pleasure for all the things I'd do to her."

Arielle stared at him, her mouth half open in awe as a fluster reached her cheeks before she snapped herself out of it and grabbed her pillow. She smacked him with it several times before laying back down and giving a small huff.

"You're such a jerk. We had a genuine moment there before you had to go and ruin it with your Sith like dirty talk. Go to sleep."

He laughed purely on instinct knowing fine well he'd gotten to her and for a moment he did wish he was cured of his own predicament. If he were then he'd certainly seek to tease her with more than just words. Instead though he simply rolled onto his side and settled in for the rest of the night.

"Is there a problem with your own bed?" Arielle managed while stifling a yawn.

"Yes but I wouldn't be able to explain it to you, you might accuse me of more Sith like dirty talk." he grinned to himself as he shut his eyes and felt her kicking him once.

"Whatever. Just don't snore."

"Mmm good night Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Trouble on Tython.**

Arielle never got much sleep that night. Any moment of peace she'd found was interrupted by visions of the things she'd read almost as if she were there herself. The gem as described in the story constantly appeared before her eyes and just barely out of reach. Each grasp she'd make for it was rewarded with hollow laughter, the Emperor's voice echoing through the caverns as he taunted her. The prince who'd once stood at the center slowly transformed into Lord Scourge before the lava swallowed him whole and though Arielle tried to help him, something held her down.

At this point she'd suddenly awoken from her sleep only to realize that the obstruction which held her down was actually Lord Scourge's arm draped over her and she sighed quietly. A quick glance at the chrono on her nightstand revealed it was already late in the morning and she took Lord Scourge's hand before gently moving his arm aside and slipping out of bed. She drowsily stumbled across the room snatching her robes from a chair along the way before sneaking out and heading for the kitchen area on her ship where most of her crew was already waiting.

"Good morning beautiful" Doc flashed her a grin and raised his cup of caf to her "Just brewed us a fresh one if you want, got the pot right here."

She managed a small groan in acknowledgement of his words and sat herself down at the dining table before resting her head down against her arms.

"Someone had a rough night" Kira chirped all too cheerfully and gently rubbed Arielle's back "Scourge again?"

Doc half choked on his caf and looked at the two women "A rough night and Scourge should never be in the same sentence, please tell me that's not what you meant?"

"I doubt that would be any of our business if it was." Sergeant Rusk pointed out before turning his attention back to the news updates he was browsing through on his datapad.

Arielle reached for one of the empty mugs and the pot of caf before pouring one out for herself and sitting back "It's fine but you know I don't engage in such things Doc. We simply talked for far too long and my dreams disturbed the rest of the night."

"Do nightmares of the Emperor still plague you? I could get you a refill on the relaxants I gave you a while back." Doc offered remembering the troubled nights she'd experienced shortly after their battle against Vitiate.

She shook her head "That's not it. I simply got too wrapped up in one of my books right before going to sleep."

It was a half truth and all they needed to know for now. She hadn't discussed her intentions for finding a cure with anyone other than Lord Scourge himself and didn't feel like doing so until she had a more concrete plan. The story she'd read made for a good start but she needed to know more first.

"I'd like to visit the Temple." she decided in the hopes perhaps the knowledge the Jedi held there might provide her with answers.

"Alright" Kira got up and grabbed her cup and empty plate "I'll go set course for Tython. I'd actually like to see Master Kiwiiks again."

Arielle nodded and got up as well before retreating to her room where Lord Scourge was already slowly waking up.

"You'd best get up and ready-we're headed for Tython."

He groaned and rolled onto his back "Blow it off and come back to bed. You barely slept and you were tossing and turning all night."

"I'm sorry did I keep you awake? Poor Scourge, if only you had your _own bed_ to sleep in." she commented sarcastically while digging through her closet for a clean set of clothing.

"I didn't mind, sleep is another luxury I can easily do without for quite a few nights." he noted casually and watched her fuss around "My stamina knows no bounds."

Arielle rolled her eyes and pulled her backpack out from under her bed before tossing it into his lap a tad more aggressively than she normally would have "I'm getting in the refresher and I expect you gone by the time I get back."

"Wouldn't you rather I stay and give you a hand?" he smirked and slowly rose up to his feet.

She ignored his comment entirely and disappeared into the refresher. He had a serious knack for getting under her skin and his insinuations bothered her far more than she cared to admit. Doc had quite a hand in constant flirty and suggestive comments too but she could take it from him and not think twice about it yet when Lord Scourge did it his words would elicit a response from every nerve in her body.

The moment they arrived on Tython, Arielle had hurried off to the library while Kira sought out Master Bela Kiwiiks. Sergeant Rusk remained on the Defender while Doc and Teeseven went to visit the nearby Twi'lek settlement. They'd made some friends there during a previous visit and Doc had tended to several ill refugees that he now wished to check up on.

Lord Scourge dug his hands deep into his pockets as he wandered around the courtyard outside the Jedi temple. The trio of padawans that passed him by instantly ceased their giggling and chatter at the sight of the Pureblood and instead hurried along while exchanging hushed whispers. He scoffed at their reaction and kicked a small rock on the pathway aside.

In the past he would have enjoyed the sense of fear that settled within those around him whenever he was near but nowadays it bothered him. It was only further emphasis of the fact he didn't belong anywhere anymore. The Republic, though they'd awarded him a medal, despised him still. The Jedi condoned his presence but kept him under close watch whenever he set foot on their hallowed grounds. The Empire had placed a bounty on his head not only for his betrayal but for the murder on their Emperor.

" _There's no shame in redemption-the Light will offer peace and mend your soul."_

He scoffed again as he recalled the words Grand Master Satele had spoken to him last they met. Who was she to presume his sense of shame, to pretend she understood the suffering he'd endured for hundreds of years? His soul and body were fine, his heart still beat in his chest and it was merely the rest of him that had gone missing.

Lord Scourge turned the corner and for a moment his train of thought was interrupted by the cries of a child nearby. He looked up ahead to see a group of Flesh Raiders surround two younglings, the drool slobbering down their ugly faces at the sight of their prey.

"Mmm interesting.."

He leapt forward and scooped both younglings up under his arm while with his other hand he'd drawn his sword and held it out to keep the raiders at bay. They hissed and snarled at the Sith as they closed in on him from all angles, their own weapons at the ready.

Seeing little means to get the children to safety first, Lord Scourge tightened his grip on them and dug his heels deep into the gravel path beneath his feet. One of the raiders charged at him from behind, a ferocious growl escaping its hideous mouth and Lord Scourge spun around in time to impale the attacker with his blade. Then the rest of the pack charged at him.

Lord Scourge channeled his rage and roared in anger, he'd been thirsting for a good fight and vigorously swung his sword around as the blade sliced through one Flesh Raider after the other. A set of teeth pierced his shoulder when one of the raiders latched onto him and he reached back to grab the piece of filth by the throat. He hurled the raider back into the nearest tree before driving the sharp end of his sword into another. One of the last raiders left standing took one look at his defeated allies and scurried off, too slowly though as Lord Scourge aimed his weapon and threw it, instantly decapitating the coward.

When all was said and done he looked around at the pile of bodies he'd amassed. His boots were drenched in blood and the rest of his armor was covered in splatters. It wasn't until he put the younglings back down on their feet that he noticed they too had been showered in the blood of their assailants but only one of them seemed bothered by it. The little blonde boy stood back and wailed loudly while his friend, a little brown haired girl instead lunged forward and clung onto Lord Scourge's leg refusing to let go.

"By the stars.. what happened here?" a Togruta woman that Lord Scourge had come to know as Bela Kiwiiks gasped as she and several others arrived on the scene.

"Explain yourself Sith!" Kaedan demanded and immediately ignited his lightsaber.

Lord Scourge gave the man a cold stare as he reached down and tried to pry the little girl's arms free of his leg. She didn't like it and continued to latch right back onto him each time.

"The Red Man saved us from the monsters, they were going to eat me and Paulus!" she exclaimed dramatically and looked at the Masters "He's my hero!"

Her blue eyes then fluttered up at Lord Scourge and though her cheeks were still covered in bloody specks, she smiled brightly "I want to be just like you when I get bigger Master."

Bela Kiwiiks rushed over to collect the little boy in her arms and Jaric Kaedan stepped in to pry the girl away from Lord Scourge "That man is no hero Sierra, he's not even Jedi."

Arielle who too had arrived on the scene along with the other Masters and joined by Satele Shan now stepped in "He's the very definition of a hero Kaedan. I don't even wish to imagine what would have happened to these children if Lord Scourge hadn't been here to protect them."

Lord Scourge glanced her way. He hadn't even noticed her presence until she'd spoken up but she looked at him with pride and gave a tender smile.

"To commit such gruesome slaughter in the presence of children is not heroic. It's unspeakable and vile." Jaric Kaedan spat ignorantly as Sierra struggled in his arms, her hands reaching for Lord Scourge over Kaedan's shoulder.

"What's unspeakable is the fact that these two younglings were all the way out here all by themselves with no one to watch over them and rather than scold Lord Scourge, you should focus your efforts on making sure that'll never happen again."

"Master Arielle you are biased and out of line."

"Hardly. I'm showing support for one of my crew because your own prejudice has you chastise him like some criminal. He's not."

"She is right Master Kaedan. These children should have never been able to stray so far from the temple grounds." Satele Shan cut in "Lord Scourge did us a great service by ensuring their safety albeit through unconventional means and he has our gratitude."

Arielle smirked at Master Kaedan who threw her a foul glare and stomped off alongside Bela Kiwiiks to take the children back to the temple.

"Bye Red Man I will never forget you!" Sierra called out and happily waved at Lord Scourge, something that caused Arielle to chuckle quietly.

"I will send some droids to deal with this.." Satele looked around at the collection of bodies and limbs and cleared her throat "mess. And I'd like to see you both in my chambers after you get yourself cleaned up."

They watched as she too took her leave of scene and then Arielle turned to Lord Scourge, her hand reaching out to wipe some blood from his face and tendrils.

"I don't care what the rest of them have to say, you did the right thing. The only thing you could do."

"It makes no difference. In their eyes I'm every bit the monster and filth as these Flesh Raiders."

"Not to all. You've got a new fan in little Sierra and she's not the only one" Arielle's eyes twinkled up at him "Now let's go get you cleaned up, Red Man."


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Laundry and Lectures.**

"You don't have to stay and help-I do know how to wash the blood off my armor, I've done it many a times before."

Arielle quickly glanced up at him but turned away at the sight of his bare chest "I don't mind, anything to stall this meeting with Satele right?"

"There are more entertaining means of stalling time… "

The direction in which her eyes had travelled hadn't gone unnoticed to him and he casually approached her before placing his upper body armor on the laundry table. Arielle tried hard to ignore him but a shiver ran along her spine as his arm graced her own when he reached for the cleaning solution.

"This is entertaining enough for me" she muttered her words while scrubbing the blood stains from his boots and suddenly feeling extremely grateful for their detailed design that required her full attention.

Lord Scourge finished with his chest piece and lay it out to dry before he turned around and began to unzip. He stripped down his leather pants before rejoining her at the table again and purposely shifting the clothing item into her view. Arielle half froze when she noticed.

"Really? You couldn't wait until I was gone?"

"You wanted to help right?" the amusement in his tone of voice was evident.

She turned away from him and set the pair of boots aside "I'm done here. I'll see you outside."

He smirked and barred her way as she headed for the door "Keep me company instead?"

"Stop. Just stop this" Arielle shook her head and gestured her hand at his entire posture "thing you're trying to do. I'm not interested and I honestly don't understand why you even bother. You can't act on it and I don't want to."

"I do it because I know you're lying" he leaned back against the door and folded his arms "What's more, I'm trying to open you up to something you're missing out on."

"I'm perfectly happy with my life as it is and I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't want."

"You don't even know what you're saying no to, what you're so blindly giving up on." Lord Scourge gave her a stern look and refused to budge even though she tried pushing him aside.

"I had love once and I had passion in my life, a lot of it. I never appreciated it fully until those things were taken away from me which is why I find it almost offensive that you'd so ignorantly turn your back on it."

"So you've decided to make it your life's mission to tempt me at every turn and take advantage each time I allow myself to get close to you?"

"If that's what it will take to awaken you, yes."

"Well there's only one problem with that plan Scourge" she stepped dangerously close to him and stared up into his eyes "You never considered the consequences of what would happen if you did manage to awaken those feelings inside of me."

She actually looked a little angry and he frowned at her words feeling confused. In the split second he dropped his guard, Arielle shoved him aside and yanked the door open. He thought for a moment and watched as she began to walk off.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it!" she hollered back at him without looking or stopping and carried on up the stairs back towards the welcoming center inside the temple.

As far as Lord Scourge was concerned, the conversation wasn't near over yet but he didn't exactly feel like chasing after her through the temple in nothing but his boxers. He mulled her words over in his head while he worked to quickly finish drying his armor and boots but still he couldn't understand what she'd meant.

Arielle turned the corner quickly but as she reached Satele's chambers, she hesitated. She'd never truly mastered shielding her thoughts and emotions off from others and the last thing she needed right now was for the Grand Master to get even the tiniest peek at the many things that flooded through her mind. Instead she turned around quickly and rushed outside, not stopping until she reached the shallow little river on the way to Kalikori village.

The waterside had always been her go-to spot whenever her mind was troubled. She enjoyed the sense of peace it brought her and in a way she envied it. Water, as far as she was concerned, was strong and free. It would flow wherever it wanted and fight it's way through most any obstacle in the way.

"Arielle, is that truly you?"

She spun around only to face a woman she barely recognized or remembered "It is.. I'm sorry it must have been a while, I don't recall-"

"It's Moracen. We met a few years back, many years back really when we were both still Padawans" the woman tried jogging her memory "You caught me and my husband together out by the ruins?"

Her eyes widened as the events suddenly came rushing back to her and she smiled "Of course. Your Masters sent me to spy on you both and, wow. Husband, really?"

Moracen grinned and reached underneath the collar of her robes to show off the necklace from which her wedding ring dangled "It's very secretive and hush hush still but yes, husband these days. It's good to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you as well and so happy I mean, congratulations." Arielle thought for a moment and looked over her appearance once more "And you're still Jedi?"

"We both are although our work hasn't been half as exciting as yours. A few in the Order are aware of our involvement or suspect it at least but they haven't really said anything about it, not since our former Masters gave us both an earful."

Arielle sank to her knees and sat down in the grass "Unbelievable.. I mean obviously I'm happy for you but I just always thought any member caught having a romantic involvement would instantly get kicked out of the Order."

"That's what they want you to believe so you won't even consider it" Moracen giggled and followed her example as she sat down too.

"Thing is, there's quite a few here and there who are either happily married or simply in love. I believe you know at least two of them? Leeha Narezz and Jomar Chul? I met them shortly after you freed Leeha from the Emperor's control."

"Yeah I know about them both.. I guess it's a little more common than I'd realized but still."

"Mm, I've been getting the feeling that it's sort of okay as long as nobody openly talks about it and you don't advertise it." Moracen threw her a sideways glance and caught the pensive expression on her face "So what about you then?"

"Me? In a relationship you mean?" Arielle chuckled quietly and shook her head "Not really happening."

"Not even with that man over there?" Moracen pointed across the river at Doc who stood leaning against the bridge watching them both.

Arielle started laughing and waved him over "Not in a million years."

"Hey ladies! Sorry I didn't want to interrupt your little chat." Doc smirked as he joined them closely followed by Teeseven and then stuck his hand out at Moracen.

"I'm Doc and what's your name beautiful?"

"Moracen and she's married." Arielle answered in her stead and pulled a face at him.

"A married Jedi huh?" he raised a brow as she took his hand "You'll have to convince Arielle here that it's not as sinful as she believes it to be."

"I never said it was sinful!" she argued and quickly changed the subject when she turned to Moracen "Doc is one of my crew members and on the extremely rare occasion a bit of a medical genius. He just helped a few of the refugees up ahead in the Twi'lek settlement."

"Hey now, I'm always a medical genius alright?"

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Doc, how's Ranna Tao'Ven?"

"They're handling things best as they can, just a flu virus going around right now. I gave them something to bring the fever down but we'll have to see if it has any effect."

As they carried on their conversation, Arielle slowly tuned them out and turned her gaze back to the sparkling water before her. She'd never realized or considered that she now knew the secret of two couples within the Jedi Order and it made her question just how many others out there were as free and open minded as Moracen. She knew Kira had on several occasions brought a guy back to the ship but never one she was likely to ever see again and she had after all been raised as Sith first.

She got up and dust off her pants "I'd best head inside, Satele asked to see me and I should have been at her chambers already."

Moracen pulled her into a surprising hug and smiled "Keep in touch this time will you? I'm sure Spanios would love to see you again too."

She promised she would and then quickly said her goodbyes before heading back to the temple where Lord Scourge was already waiting for her at the top of the steps.

"Took you long enough Jedi."

She shrugged as she strode past him "You could have gone in without me."

"And face Satele Shan alone? I don't think so."

Arielle snorted and hurried aside with Lord Scourge following in her shadow. He never liked having to speak to the Grand Master and a part of her couldn't blame him, she always felt uncomfortable in Satele's presence as well though she did like her.

"Come on in you two, have a seat." Satele welcomed them both to her office and indicated at the chairs by her desk "I won't keep you long, I just wish to see how you've been since we last spoke."

"We've been good I'd say, doing the odd job here and there. Stopped a crazy Sith from declaring himself as the new Emperor. Never a dull moment." Arielle fixed a smile on her face as she sat down.

"I'd heard about that, glad he's been dealt with. And what about you Lord Scourge? You're obviously still working closely with Arielle, have you changed your mind about becoming Jedi?"

"No."

"I see." Satele sighed and thought for a moment "Might I ask, and this isn't to say we want you gone, but what are your intentions if you do not wish to be Jedi yet cannot go home to the Sith?"

A silent growl lingered in his throat, he didn't care for these type of questions at all "I pledged my loyalty to Arielle and I will remain at her side until she tells me otherwise."

"Is this a problem Grand Master? I mean he's been doing fine, we even managed to get him his own apartment on Coruscant." Arielle chimed in hoping to pull Satele's attention away from him.

"No, there's no problem. I was simply curious but if everything's working out for you both then I see no issue here. In fact.." she paused for a moment and reached for something in her drawers "I was meant to give you this."

Lord Scourge took the piece of paper she handed him and frowned. Drawn on the blank sheet with the reddest kind of coloring was a large almost demonic looking figure with a bright smile and a giant sword and at the very bottom left corner was a small 'S'.

Arielle glanced over to take a look as well and started chuckling "From his number one fan?"

Satele nodded "She refused to even allow Master Kiwiiks to give her a bath until she'd finished that drawing.."

Lord Scourge rolled the drawing up and slid it inside the inner pocket of his jacket. He didn't know exactly how to respond but he assumed some form of politeness was expected "Send her my thanks."

"I will and regarding the incident, though you still have my gratitude, I am inclined to request that in the future should anything of the sort happen again you resort to disabling methods only."

"Death is a form of disabling" he commented dryly "But I see your point and will take it under advisement."

Satele didn't seem too amused by his comment and grimaced as she got up "Thank you, it's all I could ask for. Now there's one final matter and then I'll let you both go-Supreme Chancellor Saresh has requested your assistance."


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Trouble on Makeb.**

Once back on the Defender, Arielle opened the door to her private quarters before tossing her backpack onto the bed and kicking her boots off by the door. She shirked out of her outer robes and hung them loosely over the chair by her desk before checking her reflection and pulling the clip that held her hair up in a bundle.

"Ari are you up for a nightcap?" she heard Doc yell from the kitchen and lounge area "Kira's helped herself to one of Kaedan's bottles of Alderaanian goodness!"

Arielle chuckled quietly, of course she had "I'll be there in a minute!"

She pulled the little data key, to which she'd downloaded her findings in the library, out of her pocket and tucked it away in one of the drawers of her desk along with her datapad before making her way towards the sounds of giggles and laughter that had begun to fill the ship.

"So we're stealing from our Masters now are we?" she quipped cheerfully and joined her friends at the mini bar.

Kira gave a casual shrug and grinned "He's got more than he could ever count. I'm sure the man is a secret boozer."

"Hey I approve, this stuff isn't half bad" Doc took a swig from the fine liquid and let out an overly exaggerated moan of delight "So what's this thing Saresh needs us for? I'd hoped for more days off."

"I don't have the details really, just that we're expected on Makeb but you're free to take some time to yourself if you need it. You know that." Arielle offered as she searched the cupboards for a clean glass.

"And leave you on a strange planet without my medical superiority? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you implying I tend to need your medical superiority?"

Doc gave her a sheepish grin and quickly turned his attention back to his drink. Truth of the matter was she'd only ever once needed his skills as a doctor and that had been for a simple case of the flu.

"I could do with some time off actually, if you wouldn't mind Master Jedi." Sergeant Rusk piped up "There's some things concerning my former team that I'd like to discuss with General Garza on Coruscant."

"However long you need Rusk" she smiled gently and began pouring herself some wine "I hope it's nothing too bad?"

"I'll find out when I get there-thank you."

"It's fine, we'll drop you off on Coruscant tomorrow. I'd like to pop by there anyways and resupply before we head for Makeb."

"I wonder what business the Republic could have on a planet like Makeb. I looked it up, it's some fancy holiday resort place. Nothing like the type of dives we're usually sent to." Kira mused and a happy twinkle formed in her eyes "Perhaps we're all being rewarded some classy vacation for our services!"

Arielle snorted and quickly moved the glass of wine away from her lips "I highly doubt that-we're Jedi remember? We're not supposed to care about such things."

"And yet Saresh got us VIP access to that new club on Coruscant. What was it again, Onyx whatever something.. I forget the name but I remember the guys."

"You're in rare form tonight" she tried hard to sound disapproving but failed miserably "I'm gonna head to bed. You guys take it easy on the rest of that bottle, we're starting bright and early tomorrow."

Arielle hopped off her stool and put her now empty glass away in the sink before heading back to her private quarters. She'd barely set foot inside when Lord Scourge, as she'd expected, came knocking having quietly waited for her to take her leave of the others.

"Not tonight Scourge, I really need some sleep."

"I won't be long. I just wanted to ask-your search in the library, did it bear any fruit?"

She raised a brow at him and folded her arms "I thought you opposed to me looking into a cure?"

"I've considered your arguments from the other night" he admitted in a soft tone "and what I told you months ago still holds true so if you honestly believe there's a chance then I'd like to find it."

"Mmm good." Arielle began fluffing her pillows before shoving them in the right place "In that case you'll be happy to know our trip to Makeb has a second purpose. From what I've been able to gather, Makeb is likely the planet on which the story I told you of took place. The description fits."

"So our meeting with Saresh is just an excuse?"

"A convenient coincidence actually but I'll take it. Hopefully whatever Saresh wants from us won't take up too much of our time."

He stood leaning against the doorway as he watched her finish making the bed before pulling the sheets straight and considered for a moment what an odd ritual that was right before going to sleep but then shook it from his mind.

"Your comment earlier today.."

"Is not something I'm going to discuss Scourge, not right now."

"Okay.." he could sense something was different between them but didn't understand why "Have I done something to upset you?"

Arielle looked up at him and sighed as she crawled into bed "No, it's not you I'm just, tired."

"Alright.. I'll leave you alone." he flicked off the lights in her room and turned away "Good night Jedi."

A sense of guilt overcame her as she watched the door close slowly but she urged herself to say nothing and instead try to cast it from her mind. Every quiet moment she'd had in the past few days she'd spent thinking about her bond with him and through it all one thing had become glaringly obvious to her-she'd begun to like him a lot more than she wanted to or felt comfortable admitting to.

They arrived on Coruscant early the next day and after resupplying their food and medical stock and waving Sergeant Rusk off, they'd quickly moved on to head for the Space Station above Makeb where Arielle had met with Supreme Chancellor Saresh. To her great displeasure the situation on Makeb would require more of her attention than she'd initially thought but she was certain that barring any other complications, she'd still have plenty opportunity to chase after the gem as planned.

After meeting with their local contact Shalim Avesta at his base, Doc stayed behind with Teeseven while Kira, Lord Scourge and Arielle set out to track down Shalim's missing niece.

"How do we always end up playing hide and seek with someone else's family members? Can no one look after themselves these days?" Kira muttered and grabbed onto Arielle's arm as another quaking hit the planet.

"It's what we signed up for remember? Help the people of Makeb and bring them into the Republic."

"Defeat the Hutts and send their slimy remains back to Hutta." Lord Scourge added in a surprisingly cheerful tone and Kira snorted.

"Yeah.." Arielle frowned his way "That too I suppose."

"So where was this Limbo girl last seen?" Kira climbed to the top of the road and shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looked on across Makeb's landscape.

"Lemda and the last readings she transmitted back to base were recorded just up ahead."

Arielle paused and reached into her backpack for her water bottle and datapad. So far she'd been making notes on every area they'd travelled through to get a better idea of the planet's layout while marking any location that appeared to have a cave entrance.

"We've got trouble incoming." Lord Scourge folded his arms and gestured his head towards the Imperial guards he'd spotted.

Arielle crouched down against the edge of the ridge they were on and signaled for Lord Scourge and Kira to do the same "What's the Empire doing here?" she whispered quietly.

"I don't know but that woman over there" Lord Scourge slid closer to her and pointed at a darkly clad redhead that led the charge "is Darth Nox. From what I've heard in rumors she's the newest member of the Dark Council."

"You're still in touch with your Imperial buddies Scourge?" Kira frowned in hushed tones as the group drew nearer and now passed by just underneath the ridge.

"I never had buddies, just those who owe me for their continued miserable existence." he retorted and ducked quickly when one of the guards glanced up "They've kept me well informed over the past few months."

"Stop!" they heard Darth Nox order and Arielle cringed "I sense other Force users nearby-show yourselves!"

Arielle took one look at the other two and vehemently shook her head, urging them to stay down. The last thing she wanted was for the Empire to know they were there and she especially didn't feel like a confrontation with any kind of Darth, even if the odds seemed in their favor. Her efforts had little effect though as Lord Scourge rose to his feet and jumped down.

"You there, Pureblood. You're not alone, where are your friends?" Darth Nox inquired and already readied her weapon.

"Friends?" he feigned ignorance "I'm just out here with a special lady enjoying the leisures this planet has to offer."

Darth Nox scoffed "Don't play me for a fool. I'm a member of the Dark Council and you will submit and answer my questions. Bring her out."

"And what sort of foolish upbringing did you suffer that you honestly think you can make any sort of demands to me?" he threatened as his anger suddenly rose and he approached her slowly, his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

He eyed the woman and recalled the little he knew of her "I can smell the stench of slavery all over you."

"What in the seven hells is he doing?!" Kira hissed at Arielle as the two remained hidden.

"Testing the limits of his immortality.." Arielle groaned and prepared herself for the fight that was no doubt about to take place.

Darth Nox, insulted and enraged by his remark, raised her hand and splayed her fingers before sending a massive wave of pure purple lightning his way "You'll suffer for that!"

A smirk crept upon Lord Scourge's face as he gathered his strengths and faced the assault she sent his way, resisting as he slowly pushed his feet forward and continued to approach her "Is that all you've got?"

"No, I will bring you down to your knees Pureblood." she retorted and commanded the guards at her side "Take aim!"

At the sound of her command, Arielle couldn't help but jump up and join him and Lord Scourge threw her a disapproving look while Darth Nox watched her with a keen eye. It didn't take her long to recognize the Jedi from the many holo images that had circulated through previous Dark Council meetings and suddenly she knew exactly who she facing.

"My my look at this.. the Jedi who struck down our Emperor which makes you" she turned her attention to Lord Scourge and grinned wickedly "the former Wrath, traitor to the Empire."

She twirled around with joy and clapped her hands together "Oh this is just perfect. The Dark Council's gonna love me for bringing you both in.. Take them alive!"

Now Kira leaped down too and joined at their side with her saber staff ready as the three of them faced the dozen or so guards with Darth Nox "Well let's dance then shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**5: Showdown.**

As the core of Makeb shook violently once more, the sounds of gunshots and clashing blades rang through the air like thunder. Arielle found herself quickly surrounded by several Imperial guards and repeatedly danced out of the way to avoid their shots. Her lightsaber struck one of them in his gut before she elbowed the next guard in his face and sent him tumbling back. She looked over to Lord Scourge who gave her a quick nod and the two rolled across swapping positions while Kira focussed on another twosome off to the side.

"You know I could have easily done this alone right?" Lord Scourge hollered over his shoulder and swung his blade down violently at a guard to his left separating his head from his body.

Arielle grinned and called back to him as she faced Darth Nox "But where's the fun in that?"

"You're both mad!" Kira shouted and knocked another guard unconscious with her saberstaff.

"And soon you'll all be dead! Come on Jedi show me your moves!" Darth Nox challenged and gathered the Dark Force around her before throwing an endless volley of lightning in Arielle's direction.

She caught the energies on her lightsabers and began pushing back, effectively closing the distance between herself and the Darth until she was a mere few inches away from her "I took down your Emperor, do you honestly think you can do better than he did?"

The vigor that suddenly washed over her was intoxicating and before Darth Nox could ever respond, Arielle spun around and struck her hard with both of her blades destroying the barrier that had protected her opponent thus far. She took another swing at the woman and smirked at the face that paled before her when her weapon cut through Darth Nox's fine armor and revealed a large gash across her arm.

"Oh you'll pay for that you little-" Darth Nox growled furiously and threw her hand up to knock Arielle far back, sending her hurling against a nearby rock formation.

Arielle groaned, feeling a sharp sting across her lower back but only for a moment until she scrambled up to her feet, her tongue tasting the blood that seeped from the corner of her mouth and it only served to fuel her further "That was cute Nox but you'll have to do a lot better than that to bring me down!"

Lord Scourge spun around fast and in the process ran his sword through two more Imperial guards before he looked Arielle's way. For just the briefest moment he observed her fight and found himself surprised though pleasantly so at the manner in which she spoke to the Darth and fought her off. He'd never seen her take on such an attitude before.

Darth Nox cried out as Arielle leaped forward to her position and swiped at her legs, just barely missing though it brought the Darth off balance and she stumbled back "I'm gonna enjoy killing you Jedi."

"Yeah?" Arielle gloated and looked around at the collection of death and disabled Imperials "You and what army?"

Darth Nox now looked around and to her horror discovered she was the only one left standing at this point while Lord Scourge and Kira knocked out the last remaining soldier "I don't need them!" she hissed angrily.

"As you wish." Arielle shrugged and steadied her footing before raising her lightsaber at the woman once more and taking a swing at her head.

Darth Nox raised her own weapon and caught the strike on her blade as the two began pushing back against one another digging their heels into the dirt. Through channeling the Dark Force, Darth Nox momentarily gained the upper hand and began shoving Arielle back until the latter spun her second lightsaber around in her free hand and used it to take another jab at her opponent.

She successfully sliced Darth Nox across the stomach leaving a searing cut and shoved her back against the ground once more "You can't win this Nox, leave. Leave now before I'm forced to send you back to your Dark Council in a body bag."

"Arielle!" Kira gasped in shock at her words as she watched the scene before her.

"What? I'm giving her a choice, I haven't struck yet." Arielle turned to her and gave half a careless shrug.

In the momentary distraction, Darth Nox climbed back to her feet and gathered whichever strength she had left within her before sending out a powerful and massive wave of power. The force of the blow knocked all three of her enemies back and dazed them just long enough for her to make her escape and by the time Lord Scourge regained his senses, she was gone having disappeared from sight entirely.

Arielle frowned and looked around as well "I literally gave her the chance to walk away and leave and yet she had to go and pull the vanishing act theatrics." she muttered dusting off her clothes.

"Are you sure about that? Because you looked like you were about to kill her." Kira pointed out visibly unamused when she joined her Master's side.

"I wouldn't really have killed her."

"You should have." Lord Scourge cut in "Now she'll inform the Empire of our presence here and they might come to take advantage of the situation."

"I doubt that" Arielle considered as she read over the scroll that she'd taken from Darth Nox during their fight and smiled brightly before handing it over to Lord Scourge "Check this out, seems like she was here on personal business."

He took the aged piece of parchment from her and looked it over before a faint smile crept upon his face as well "Thank you Darth Nox."

"Why, what did she do? What's on there?" Kira felt entirely confused and reached to snatch it from his hands but he pulled back "Come on, share!"

"If it concerned you, we'd tell you. Alas it does not."

"Seriously?" she spun around to Arielle "Is he serious?"

"I'll explain later, promise."

"Yeah you'd better, I'm getting sick of this weird behavior between you two." Kira muttered mostly to herself.

Arielle ignored her comment as she turned back towards the ledge and grabbed onto a nearby tree branch to pull herself up so she could climb back to the edge they'd jumped down from earlier and retrieve their equipment. The moment she did though she felt a sharp sting shooting through her lower back once more and winced over in pain.

"What's wrong Jedi?" Lord Scourge frowned as he came up behind her.

It wasn't until then that any of them noticed the torn back of her shirt nor the blood seeping out from it. Lord Scourge grabbed the hem of her top to pull it up slightly and revealed a large gaping wound along her lower back and left hip.

"And when were you going to tell us you were injured?" he scolded while turning her around to face him.

"The moment I'm one second away from dying" she snarked and rolled her eyes "I didn't know how bad it was, I barely felt it at first."

"It must have happened when Nox threw you back into those rocks, judging by the dirt among the blood on your clothes." Kira noted and shook her head.

"You should probably head back to the plantation and have Doc look it over."

"We can do that later. It doesn't hurt too bad and I can manage until after we find Lemda."

Lord Scourge raise a brow and casually reached out his hand pressing his index finger against the bare skin directly surrounding her injury causing her to wince once more as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Doesn't hurt huh?"

Arielle shot him an angry glare "It wouldn't if you didn't poke at it."

"Just head back to the plantation, Scourge and I can handle things from here." Kira suggested as she climbed up the ledge herself before helping Arielle get up there as well.

"I'll comm Doc and let him know you're on your way."

"Fine" Arielle resentfully gave in "But keep an eye out for Nox, she might still be lurking around somewhere."

"If she is I'll finish what I started." Lord Scourge noted and took the backpacks Kira handed to him before he slung them over his shoulder.

Arielle sighed and grabbed her own gear before wishing them luck and taking off back to the shuttles. She hadn't wanted to admit it but every step she took hurt as the pain shot through her entire lower back and she was grateful when she finally got into the shuttle which soon after landed at the plantation where Doc was already waiting for her.

"Now aren't you glad I came with you after all" he smirked and reached his hand out to help her climb out of the vehicle.

"Funny" she muttered as the two walked up to the medical center "It's not so bad, just throw some kolto on there and I'll be as good as new."

"Oh you're a doctor now too?"

"Yep, graduated with honors within the two hours since you last saw me."

Doc laughed and held on to her to offer support until they made their way inside and Arielle hopped onto the exam table.

"Would you mind lifting your shirt up a little and inching the waistband of your uh, pants down some?" half a blush crept onto his cheeks as he asked "I can't really see the full extend of your injury otherwise.."

The apologetic and slightly uncomfortable look on his face elicited a small chuckle from her as she obliged and then lay down on her right side while Doc adjusted the overhead lamp to get a better look.

"So Miss, do you go for a tumble with the rocks often or was today just a one off special?" he joked trying to keep the mood light and comfortable as he began cleaning her wound out.

"Nah it's all part of my new training regiment really. Tomorrow is fire so be prepared."

Doc snorted and reached for the bottle of kolto next to him before he carried on in a more serious tone "You know you're lucky? Judging by this cut and the way it grazed your side, you could have been impaled had you fallen in a slightly different angle."

"I wouldn't exactly call it falling as much as flying but I'll keep that in mind for next time."

The pain that had been nagging away at her began to subside slowly underneath Doc's gentle touch and Arielle relaxed herself, her mind drifting off to recall earlier events and the scroll she'd found. A slight smile spread across her face at the thought of being one step closer to curing Lord Scourge.

"I'm almost done babe.." he mumbled quietly and began stitching up the largest cut along her side.

"Hey Doc?"

"Yeah?"

"What's love like?"

He frowned at the unexpected question that suddenly escaped her lips and thought for a moment "You mean the love for family and friends or..?"

"No I mean true love between two people. I know you're kind of an everybodies' man but, have you ever had it? What's it like?"

"I'm not certain that I've ever experienced true love to be honest. I've loved some of the women I've been with, I almost married one of them. It's a sensational feeling like you can handle everything and anything the world throws at you as long as that person's by your side. You'd do anything to see them smile and that smile.. it will fill your heart with joys unlike any other." he mused as he finished the last of her stitches and applied a kolto patch to her hip to seal the wound off.

"At least, that's how I've experienced love so far. If that made it true, who knows?"

He rose to his feet and helped her sit back up "Why do you ask? Did Moracen's situation pique your curiosity or is there someone.."

"No nothing like that" she abruptly cut him off and flustered slightly "I was just curious.."

"Well that's a shame, he'd be one lucky man."

She chuckled quietly and shook her head deciding to not say anything else on the matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Dissent in the Ranks.**

"So basically from what we could gather, this entire planet is falling apart and we need to get people out of here. The Ark is the best solution we've got."

Kira busied herself relaying everything she and Lord Scourge had discovered after rescuing Lemda Avesta from the shelter she was holed up in. It turned out that the Hutts' constant drilling into the planet's core to harvest Isotope-5 had actually destabilized the planet so badly it was about to collapse entirely.

Arielle gave her a look of concern before her eyes darted to Lord Scourge's who mirrored her own feelings.

"Don't worry though, we'll find a way to save everybody." Kira promised and tried on a reassuring smile as she took her hand "And when we do we'll come pick you up here. Just take it easy for now."

"I'm doing better and we've got work to do."

She pushed herself up from the cot she'd been napping on but Doc rushed to her side and stopped her "Slow down, I'm the doctor here remember?"

"Yes you are and I'm glad you were here to patch me up but now that you've done that, I need to get back out there okay?"

A slight sense of panic started to take root inside of her as she realized that should the planet blow, the chance of finding Lord Scourge's cure would blow up along with it possibly destroying his only chance.

"I've got to go Doc."

He shook his head and gave her a worried look "I don't see why you're getting so worked up when Scourge and Kira have a handle on things."

"That's not…" she sighed deeply and buried her face in her hands, unsure of how to explain it to them or if she even wanted to.

"Is this about that stupid scroll you got from Nox?" Kira chimed in and gave her a questioning look.

"It is." Lord Scourge decided and nodded at Arielle as he realized they would have a better chance if they told the rest of the crew the truth.

"There's a story.. a very old story. That story tells the tale of Caerna, an ancient sorceress who placed a curse on her former lover and his fiancée." Arielle began explaining as she hopped out of bed and tried walking around slowly.

"The key to that curse is a gem known as the Gem of Mah'eana which holds the fiancée's mortality trapped inside. Now we know the gem is right here at the heart of Makeb and the scroll that I took from Nox provides a clear map to its direct location."

"Okay but I don't see why you'd want this gem? Are you trying to reunite two old lovers? Is that why you asked me about true love?" Doc frowned not understanding for a moment what she was getting at.

"No. Breaking the gem and unleashing the mortality inside.. it could, hopefully, cure.."

"Scourge. You're hoping it would cure Lord Scourge." Kira finished the sentence for her and turned away "That's the big secrecy from the past weeks isn't it? Your nightly get togethers? He's convinced you to cure him."

"Actually," her eyes shot Kira an annoyed glare as she heard the judgment dripping from her tone of voice "I've convinced him to let me find a way to cure him. And why not?"

Kira glanced at the Pureblood for a moment and bit her lip, trying to decide whether she should speak her mind or not before taking the plunge "Because he's Scourge, did you forget that? The man who served the Emperor for over three centuries."

"I mean Arielle, he knew who you were when you met on Quesh and yet he challenged you when we set foot inside the Emperor's sanctum. He stood by idle as the Emperor brought you and the other Masters down to their knees and warped your minds. As we were captured and caged and then he spent weeks keeping you under close guard, parading you around the fortress like some Sith slave."

She took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh "And even once we escaped and he pledged his so called loyalty to you which by the way is rich coming from a man who's betrayed two of his former allies, he stood there on Dromund Kaas at the Emperor's shuttle encouraging you to let us die because taking down the Emperor was more important than our lives!"

Kira finished her rant as silence fell across the entire room. For a moment, none of them knew what to say though Doc actually made his way over to the visibly upset ginger and pulled her in for a hug. Arielle however felt her anger rise, equal to Lord Scourge's growing annoyance next to her and it took all of her self restraint not to lash out.

"I know exactly who and what he is Kira" she started as calmly as possible "Scourge has done things that… look those things don't even matter anymore now. The past is the past and I've made peace with that and despite all his horrific crimes over the past centuries, he's also done good."

"And what good is that exactly?" Doc couldn't help but pitch in, still feeling somewhat resentful towards the Sith that had joined their crew.

"Do you think we would have known of the Emperor's intentions for the galaxy without Scourge? You were there on Belsavis, Voss and Corellia, care to imagine what would have happened if we hadn't intervened? Do you think I could have stood against the Emperor a second time and this time victorious if it hadn't been for Scourge's assistance and guidance?"

"That may be so but" Kira took a pause and tried to form her words carefully as she could "I think perhaps, and I can't believe I'm preaching Jedi platitudes here but.. I think you've been getting too close to him and it's clouding your judgment."

Another deafening silence fell across the room until Lord Scourge, whose anger and annoyance had now peaked, kicked back against the cart that held Doc's medical equipment and the items clattered loudly across the floor.

"You ignorant, ungrateful and foolish child! You have no idea who I am or what I've gone through to get where I am today!" he seethed and spat out his words at her "It's so easy for you to preach!"

He fought the urge to lunge at her as he carried on his tirade "The Child of the Emperor redeemed by the noble and precious Jedi Order. You really think you're in any position to judge me?"

"I left that life behind me a very long time ago Scourge. I walked away from it!"

"So did I!"

"After you tortured and killed how many people for centuries?!"

If looks could kill, Kira would have dropped dead on the spot right there and then as Lord Scourge fumed in pure anger "So many that I won't mind adding another one to the count but you're not worth it and at the end of the day I don't need your permission or approval for anything."

Arielle tried approaching him to calm him down but he shrugged her gesture off and stormed out of the room slamming the door hard.

"Are you happy now?"

"Seriously Arielle can't you see? Don't you see him for who he is even as he stands here and threatens me?" Kira gasped and slowly shook her head at the woman she'd always looked up to.

"The way you always defend him, always stand at his side, blindly jump into battle because the immortal man may get injured and don't think we haven't seen him sneak out of your room in the mornings several times over the past few weeks. What are you doing?"

Arielle angrily slammed her flat hand down against the exam table "Damnit Kira it's nothing like that!"

"I defend him as I would any of you! I stand by him as I've stood by you when we discovered the truth you tried so hard to hide! I've jumped into battle for him as I would for anyone on my crew and the nightly visits? It's one of the few times I'm alone and he feels comfortable enough to talk. All night long some times. There's no sin there and the fact you all know about it should tell you we're not exactly being secretive about it either!"

"He's no saint, he's not innocent. He relishes in the kill and has a knack for torture, I know this. I know the man he is but that's not all he is either. There is an essence of good in him too, even when it's selfishly motivated and… I'm Jedi. You and I both and you know we're supposed to do whatever we can to help others. To ease their suffering. To do the right thing which for me is curing him. He's earned that."

"But what about us Arielle?" Doc worried as he turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder "What if regaining his emotions amplifies his natural anger and rage which is so strong already that he manages to experience it even with this curse upon him? He could turn on us, all of us even you."

"He never would."

"How can you be so sure of that? The things I've read about him on the HoloNet.."

"I know and I understand your fears, both of you but please trust me. Trust in my judgment."

"Your judgment when it comes to Scourge is extremely flawed, I can't trust in it." Kira sneered.

Arielle slipped away from Doc's attempts to calm her down and reached for her backpack on a chair nearby "Then don't but I really need to do this and I hope you'll both understand. I'm not even asking you to help me retrieve the cure just, to take care of evacuating Makeb while Scourge and I go find this cave.. please."

"I don't understand. I don't understand how you can choose finding that man a cure over helping us save the people of this planet but if that's what you want to do, so be it." Kira gave her a sad and disappointed look.

"Doc and I will take Teeseven and do what we can to claim the Ark for the evacuees and you can go find that damn cure but honestly, I hope it fails. I hope it doesn't exist because Arielle, the thought of him becoming able to reciprocate whichever feelings you clearly do have for him? It terrifies me."

"Kira I don't-"

"Stop. Stop lying to us and stop lying to yourself! I've known you long enough to see you've changed. Two or three years ago you would have never put the fate of one before that of an entire population the way you're doing now and I've seen you change whenever he's around. You get this unique smile that seems reserved only for him and this twinkle in your eyes.. so stop claiming there's nothing there, it's a lie."

Kira gathered her datapad and backpack as well and turned to Doc "Come on, let's go help those who actually need it."

He sighed deeply as he looked back and forth between the two women before hugging Arielle close "I don't fully agree with your choice here either but.. be safe please. Watch those stitches, try not to pick any fights and I beg you, if this quest for a cure is too dangerous, don't go through with it. Good luck."

"Thank you, be safe out there as well and comm me if things take a turn for the worst. And… look after her." she whispered to him before turning away from his embrace.

She watched as Doc and Kira took their leave of the medical center, leaving her behind with mixed feelings of anger, confusion and upset. She'd never before argued like that with anyone on her crew and the very thought that she'd upset Kira bothered her more than she'd been willing to admit in the moment.

Concerns for another day she decided as she opened up one of the medicine cabinets and grabbed some pain relievers just in case before stashing them into her pocket and walking outside as well. Every step she took stung a little but that didn't matter now, she wanted to get this done.

"You wanna go find that cave?" she tried a smile at Lord Scourge when she caught up with him at the shuttles.

He gave half a shrug and followed her as she took the scroll from his hands and inspected the map before punching the coordinates into the shuttle's navigation system "Get in then."

He hesitated for a moment "Are you sure you still want to do this even though those two-"

"Yes Scourge, I do. They were just caught off guard and we probably should have said something sooner but that doesn't matter now."

"Nothing about the hatred in that room just now had anything to do with being caught off guard." he climbed into the seat next to her and pulled the side door shut "It sounded like a long time coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**7: The Cure.**

Doc kept a close eye on Kira as the trio maneuvered through the streets of Talaos City. She had little issue taking out any droid or guard that came upon them but he was more concerned with her emotional state. He'd seen the tears in her eyes after her fallout with Arielle and he realized this was the first time he'd ever actually seen the perky ginger distraught, not much got to her otherwise.

"Is it wrong that a part of me doesn't want to return to the Defender after this?"

Doc stopped in his tracks and took her hand, "It's understandable Kira.. I take it this is the first time you two have ever fought?"

"It is and it's stupid. We used to be so close almost like sisters and then you and Rusk came along which was fine really but _him_?"

The anger inside of her flared up as she reached out with her free hand and slowly lifted a nearby trashcan up through means of the Force before hurling it towards a guard posted outside the Hutt Embassy.

"You should have heard her as she fought Nox. Gloating, taunting, mocking. She never used to be like that but ever since he's come along she's been different and honestly? It scares me and it hurts."

Teeseven chimed in with a series of beeps that could only be translated as "Sith=evil" but it was enough to elicit a small chuckle from Kira and Doc.

"Between all the nightly visits which she claims are harmless, though I disagree as even his words are dangerous, and the fact he's always hovering around her.. it feels like my best friend is slipping away from me. And not just that but she's turning into someone I no longer recognize. Leaving us to take care of a planet full of innocent people so she can instead dig through caves to find His Sithlyness a cure? That's not who she is."

Doc bent down to roll the unconscious guard into the nearby bushes before the three of them made their way inside the luxurious compound. Kira stunned the man operating behind the desk before connecting Teeseven with the computer console.

"Perhaps she feels she owes him, you know? Maybe that whole speech about doing the right thing because she's Jedi was genuine." Doc offered as he stood guard to make sure no one else would interrupt their activities.

"That's why she believes she's doing it, yes. I disagree. I think a part of her has come to care about him more than she's willing to admit and she'd secretly like to find out what could be but she can't, not unless he regains his emotions."

Doc quietly stared outside as his mind filled with her words matching many of his own thoughts. He'd come to love Arielle like a friend, after she'd spurred his initial advances and the influence of the Sith Lord hadn't escaped his attention either no matter how hard he tried to deny it to himself.

"She might be a good influence on him, should he come to love her. It may soften his edges."

"A man like Scourge? Never. He was a vile and sadistic monster long before he became immortal and regaining his mortality now won't fix that. Maybe it's time to inform Satele about all of this."

His attention snapped back to Kira "No. We can't. If we do that we'll lose her for good, she won't forgive us."

"I'd rather she hates me for the rest of our lives than see her in his arms, following him down a Dark path she won't be able to come back from."

"Let's not be too hasty-their endeavor might fail. The cure may not even work so let's not report her to the Jedi until we really have no other option."

Teeseven finished overriding the commands and Kira quickly offered altered instructions to the security droids before they continued further on into the Embassy.

"Look at you being the calm voice of reason Doc, when did that happen?"

"I have my moments?" his smile was kind and tender and for the first time ever, Kira saw in him something other than a simple sleaze.

A sudden blaster shot fired right past her as more of the Hutts' men appeared trying to prevent their access to the information center. Kira raised her staff and crippled them swiftly while Doc injected them both with a sedative and carried the men off to the side.

"So have you ever considered, you know, defiance of your Code?"

"Why? Would you be asking me out if I had, _Archiban_?"

The grin on her face was a far more pleasant sight to him than the sadness he'd seen there earlier "Well not if you continue using _that_ name."

"Let's get out of here alive first and off this planet and then I might consider having a cup of coffee with you on the Defender. You know, kind of like we do every morning?"

He laughed and dug his hands into his pockets as he followed her deeper inside the building "Come on Seven, time to fill that pretty memory core of yours with more data."

"Pretty memory core? You'll really hit on anything won't you?"

His quips and support had done a world of wonder for her and though her mind still felt troubled over earlier events, they didn't weigh down on her as heavily any longer.

—

"I can't help but notice that your mind isn't really here Jedi."

She gave him a quick glance over the shoulder as they climbed down the deep and steep tunnel leading along the massive drill the Hutts had placed at the core of Makeb. For a moment it had seemed like the chamber in which the Hutts equipment sat was a dead end until they'd discovered a small crevice along the walls, just big enough to allow them both entry to the secrets hidden below.

"My mind isn't anywhere right now, it's trying hard to block out the Dark essence that lurks all around these tunnels."

"Mmm I sense it too, almost more potent than the Emperor's."

The strange Force that lingered had a luring effect on him. It was one of the darkest he'd ever felt and the closer they drew to the gem, the more overwhelmed he became as suddenly all his senses amplified. A minor bruise he'd acquired in battle earlier that day now nagged at him, a small hint of pain.

"Scourge, are you alright?"

He hadn't noticed the time pass or his own movement but in the blink of an eye he found himself standing beneath the large amethyst center of the platform, gazing up as it's purple reflection cast down across his face. The human girl who'd once been chained to the gem was a mere ghostly figure now, not quite the bag of dust and bones her past enemy had hoped for.

Lord Scourge smelled a vague scent of honey coming from the left of him and the bright fires that spewed up from the lava actually hurt his eyes.

"I can feel Arielle.. my senses are awakening somehow. The gem."

Her eyes followed the direction of his gaze and she smiled "Good. Hopefully that means this will work. Are you ready?"

She'd already explained the ritual to him, the sacrifice he'd have to make and he nodded as Arielle reached into her backpack and brought out a dagger. Lord Scourge unclasped his cloak and upper body armor, bearing his chest and he spread his arms out wide.

Arielle approached him and exhaled deeply before bringing the dagger up to his left arm and digging it into his bright red skin opening up his veins and slicing the blade down across until she reached his wrist. The blood she drew began flowing freely, trickling down his arm and onto the platform beneath his feet slowly seeping into the deep grooves.

"The other one as well." he encouraged, gritting his teeth as the process surprisingly enough hurt him a great deal.

She swallowed hard and hesitated for a brief second before repeating the same process along his right arm and then took a step back. The Dark energies he'd felt had begun beating down her defenses as well and they brought back rushing memories of her time at the Emperor's fortress, calling upon any darkness that had ever dwelled within her.

"Let me in…" a fleeting voice echoed through the cave as an unknown force shot through both Arielle and Lord Scourge leaving a harrowing chill within them.

"Ignore it, Jedi. Shield yourself." he warned and tried bracing himself against the dark onslaught though his strength waned and brought him down to his knees.

As if she were bound to him, Arielle too collapsed to her knees and her eyes flashed a bright red for a split second before she cried out at a distant memory " _Master Orgus.. nooo.."_

The ground beneath them began rumbling and shaking as another quake hit Makeb or perhaps it was the ritual to blame. Lord Scourge's blood had continued to flow rapidly as time passed by far more quickly than either of them were capable of noticing and by now the grooves had filled up completely.

Whichever thrall held him before dissipated and Lord Scourge's deep cuts quickly healed themselves, closing off as if they'd never been there to begin with. He crawled up to his feet and looked around as the blood that had collected began to rise and gather, creating a large vortex around the amethyst before freeing it from its shackles.

"That was.. what was that.." Arielle gasped for air as she too rose up and joined at his side.

He reached out his hands in time to catch the gem as it fell down from its suspension and now rested in his palms "Something dwells here.. something old and evil, angry."

"Did you see.."

"I saw and felt it, every memory I've ever created rushing through me, flashing before my eyes. I'm surprised you did too."

"Whatever that was must have drawn upon us both."

Arielle wasn't sure how she knew but something told her the spirit of the sorceress Caerna lingered after all these centuries, more malevolent than she'd ever been and it wasn't until now that they noticed the bones that decorated the platform upon which they stood.

"Take the gem and let's go. We'll finish the rest of the ritual somewhere far from here."

At his words, the lava that protected and guarded the area spewed up in anger and shaped into a basic resemblance of a figure to block the entrance and exit. The grounds rumbled again shaking the walls of the cavern and rocks began to crumble down.

Arielle stared at the lava imbued creature "The prince.. I don't think we're allowed to leave here with that gem.."

Lord Scourge ignored her words and closed his fingers around the amethyst before approaching the exit. He tried to walk around the fiery monstrosity but it seemed to follow his every movement obstructing the way through.

"You may not leave here… not before I am restored… not before my love and I are united once more…"

A soft female voice spoke to them in harmonious tones as the ghostly figure once wrapped in chains now floated freely towards them and Arielle's eyes widened in shock "Lissandre.."

"Return to me my mortality, free us."

"We didn't come here to reunite you with your lover." Lord Scourge hissed as he slowly backed up to the center, away from magma prince.

"But your friend… her heart is pure, her soul is light… she can break the gem, she can heal me…"

"No. Your suffering will endure for another millenia. For eternity!" a cold and snarling voice echoed from the far back of the caverns as the woman who'd hid herself in the shadows emerged.

"Nox? You followed us here?!" Arielle couldn't believe what she was seeing as Darth Nox strode towards them through the lava completely unaffected by the heat.

"She never followed you here, she beat you here but I'm afraid Nox isn't home right now.. although it is a shame, she had such devious intentions it's no wonder we fit so perfectly together."

Lord Scourge growled and protectively stepped between Arielle and Darth Nox "The Dark entity, the overwhelming Force we felt.. the sorceress. She's taken over Nox."

"Well aren't you the clever one?" Caerna cackled gleefully and clapped her hands together "Now be a good little… whatever you are and hand over the gem, please."

The ghostly form of Lissandre rushed to the side of her deformed Prince as both Arielle and Lord Scourge backed away slowly as well from all three of them.

Lord Scourge knew that if any one of them got their hands on the amethyst it would be game over so instead he took the Jedi's hand and opened his mind to her alone, projecting his thoughts to her best as he could manage and she gently squeezed his hand in return letting him know she understood.

"Today please." Caerna drawled as she eyed the pair and tapped her foot.

Then, sudden chaos ensued. Lord Scourge had thrown the gem up straight in the air and as it came back down, Arielle raised her lightsaber and caught the stone on her blades effectively splitting it into two halves before each piece found its way back into Lord Scourge's palms.

The moment the now broken amethyst connected with him he felt its power surging through him. A scream of agony escaped his throat as every ounce of pain he should have experienced in the past 300 years suddenly soared through his entire body crippling the Pureblood and bringing him down to his knees once more.

All three of the eager bystanders rushed over but Arielle was quick to draw up a Force barrier around herself and Lord Scourge fighting hard as she could to keep them at bay. Caerna fired volleys of dark energy balls their way trying to penetrate the shield while Lissandre's ghost wailed at a high pitch frequency, piercing Arielle's mind and tearing at her concentration. Arielle tried all she could but the onslaught of their enemies began to beat her down and her own strengths abandoned her. Her knees buckled and her vision blurred before she collapsed and fell unconscious.

The magma figure joined by the ghostly spirit of his lover, threw itself at Lord Scourge the moment Arielle's barrier dropped but Caerna raised a hand at the former man and froze him in place. Her powers continued to channel his way targeting him as well as his lover until they were both joined inside a massive obsidian statue to their likening.

"There you go my Prince, reunited with your lover at last."

She laughed wickedly before turning her attention to Lord Scourge. A devious grin curled around her lips and her heels clicked rapidly across the stone plateau as she approached the Pureblood and prepared to pry the gem's halves from his hands. Another quake hit the core of Makeb and further destroyed the cavern all around them while Lord Scourge and Caerna engaged in a fierce struggle for possession of the split amethyst that continued to exchange his immortality for the mortality it offered. He felt it tear at his soul and torment every nerve in his body but refused to let go as Caerna's nails pierced into the back of hands and began to draw blood. The ceiling above them burst open sending giant chunks of stone crashing down towards them and then everything turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

**8: Back on Tython.**

A tender morning breeze danced across the fields outside the Jedi Temple on Tython as the earliest rays of sunlight broke through the clouds. For the briefest moment the world seemed a place of sheer beauty and peace and Arielle tried a smile as she gazed out of the window of her old room.

She had no idea how she'd wound up at the Jedi Temple in the first place. Her last memory was the inevitable collapse of the cavern on Makeb and the battle she'd fought against storybook characters yet somehow when she'd awoken she'd found herself in her old bed, the one she used to sleep in when she was still a Padawan.

"This morning has all the makings for a beautiful day, don't you think?"

A voice she knew all too well interrupted her thoughts and she spun around to look upon her former student's face "Kira.."

"It's good to see you finally awake, you've been asleep for almost two days."

The ginger closed the door behind herself and turned to take a seat on the divan beneath the window sill "How are you feeling?"

Arielle looked away and wrapped her arms firmly around herself before her wavering and insecure voice dared ask the one question she most dreaded "Is he dead?"

She could still hear his screams, the agony that had torn him apart when the gem had begun working its dark magics on the immortal. His cries had eluded to the purest form of pain he experienced and she feared he hadn't survived the ritual.

"Scourge? He's alive. They're keeping him in my old chambers under heavy sedation… he's, not well."

The hint of relief she felt upon hearing he lived faded again just as quickly at the last of Kira's words and Arielle sank down onto the divan as well "What does that mean, not well? Did it work?"

"Grand Master Satele thinks it did, for most part. You were both unconscious when we found you but he regained his senses soon after we arrived back here on Tython. Began screaming endlessly, ripping his sheets apart and tearing at the curtains. Yelling about things only he seemed to be seeing and experiencing, crying out that everything hurt… Satele had no choice but to subdue him."

Kira watched her former Master pale away as the tears welled up in her eyes "I broke him… all I wanted was to help him, to give back what the Emperor took from him and instead I've broken him…"

"No no no, you haven't broken him." Kira pulled Arielle into her arms and rested the redhead's head against her shoulder.

"Satele believes that with time, he'll become his old self again. It seems as though everything he failed to experience over the past centuries is now catching up to him all at once and it's overwhelming him, it's too much but he will be alright eventually."

Arielle let out a short sob and brushed her tears away with the palm of her hand "What if he doesn't? What if all these sudden feelings and emotions will cripple him for the rest of his now mortal life?"

A small sigh escaped Kira's lips and she fought back her own harsh opinion on the matter. The thought that told her both Arielle and Lord Scourge should have considered these consequences before they engaged in such dark rituals. That perhaps this was the price for their foolish endeavor but she didn't voice those words, not right now.

"Have faith Arielle. Satele has been at his bedside often over the past few days trying to ease his subconscious through the process."

"She has? Truly?"

"Mmhm and you can ask her all about it later on. She's asked me to send for her the moment you'd wake up which I just did so no doubt she'll be paying you a visit shortly."

Arielle nodded sadly and tried to push the instant panic that washed over her aside. No doubt the Grand Master would have quite a lot to say about her choices and actions.

"How did you find us and what happened?"

"You and Scourge were gone all through the night and into the next morning and none of us had a clue where you were. Doc tried to call you but no one answered. Eventually Teeseven sliced into my comm device and opened a line to yours then used the wavelengths of that frequency to establish coordinates for your location. Quite clever really."

Kira got up and took the carafe that sat on the table before pouring them both a glass of water "We took a shuttle and then some speeders to get down to the core of the planet where we found both you and Scourge lying unconscious underneath some extremely weird statue."

"What about the sorceress?"

"The who?"

"Caerna. Darth Nox. The sorceress from the story, she possessed Nox and attacked us…"

"There was no one else in the caves, just you both."

Arielle sank back in her seat and thought for a moment. If Darth Nox wasn't in the caves when they were discovered then it meant she possibly got out and survived which also meant that Caerna had survived and could be out there right now posing as a Dark Council member. She shuddered at the idea.

"Thank you.." she eventually smiled to Kira "Thank you for coming to our rescue despite.. you know, our fight.."

"I still don't agree with what you've done Arielle and even now your concern for Scourge and your upset over his current state worries me but there's absolutely no way we would have ever left either of you behind to die."

"Right."

Silence fell between the two friends until a small knock sounded and Satele poked her head around the door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course" Kira answered in Arielle's stead and got up before excusing herself "I'll give you both some privacy."

Satele watched as the younger Jedi hurried out of the room before she turned to Arielle "How are you feeling today?"

She barely managed a shrug and the smile she'd hoped to fix upon her face failed miserably too. She could sense it coming, whatever it was and it unnerved her a great deal.

"I'm not mad at you Arielle.." Satele started carefully and hesitated "However, I can't help but feel disappointed you didn't trust me enough to tell me what you and Lord Scourge were up to. That you didn't seek my help in curing him."

"You would have never approved if I had.."

"A Dark Side ritual? No I wouldn't have approved but we could have at least looked for another way. Perhaps a healing ritual to imbue him with the Light Side of the Force would-"

"No. He would never allow it. He's Sith."

Satele sat herself down opposite of Arielle and thought for a moment "I see. So, he'd rather risk both of your lives because he fears the Light and you're okay with that?"

"It was never his idea to begin with. It was mine. I discovered the story, I did the research and I convinced him it was worth trying and I don't…"

Her voice trailed off. She'd wanted to say she didn't regret it for a moment but then her thoughts went to Lord Scourge and the current suffering he endured.

"You both put yourselves in grave danger. You messed with Dark forces you had absolutely no business messing with and yet that's not even the part that worries me most."

Yep, now it was coming she knew. No doubt Kira had told the Grand Master literally everything.

"You ignored the sensible objections of your crew, your friends. You waved off their fears and concerns and you abandoned them when they needed you to fulfill the mission you'd initially agreed to carry out."

"I had every intention of-"

"I'm aware of the unforeseen circumstances but that changes little. You chose to pursue this cure rather than assist the people who needed you, especially knowing the planet was about to fall apart. Such selfish pursuits are not the Jedi way Arielle and Lord Scourge's influence over you seems to pose a far greater threat than I could have imagined."

Arielle scoffed at her words and got up, turning her back on the Grand Master as she took to stare out of the window "It's got nothing to do with his influence. I was confident that the Jedi I've trained for the past few years could handle the job, assisted by Doc and Teeseven and that we could divide our strengths and forces to accomplish as much as possible within the little time we had left."

"I know that's what you believe and on some level it may even hold true but there's a bigger issue here that you're not seeing-you care about Lord Scourge too much."

"I care about all my friends and I'd do anything to help them, to keep them safe no matter the cost."

"And therein lies the danger. The lengths you'll go through, the price you'd be willing to pay. Can't you see that'll inevitably lead you down a path from which you won't be able to return? This time you both survived and many refugees from Makeb were saved but what about next time?"

"There won't be a next time, I've learned my lesson trust me."

She meant it. Between the chance that Lord Scourge may never fully recover from the ritual and the idea that an ancient sorceress now walked around freely within the Empire as a result of her actions, Arielle realized she'd taken a far too great risk and perhaps on some level it had been selfish.

Satele got up and joined at her side, gazing out at the courtyard before them where by now several Padawans and younglings had gathered for their daily training "I remember the day you first set foot on Tython."

"I never trained like they do..."

"No, you didn't, I remember that too."

A long forgotten childhood memory tickled at the back of her mind and though nowadays her relationship with the Grand Master was a purely professional one, she couldn't help but wonder.

"I remember you from when I was a little girl. You were there when I was brought to the Jedi and you'd visit often in between battles, usually bearing gifts until one day you just.. stopped and disappeared. I never understood why."

Satele smiled gently "I had to. You were a child without a mother and I.." she paused and sighed "I'd say that's a discussion for another day."

She placed her hand upon Arielle's shoulder and gently urged the Jedi to look her in the eye, taking a more serious tone "I know you've been through alot and I know some of those events have changed you but don't lose sight of who you are, who you've always wanted to be."

"I understand the bond one can form with the people who fight at their side daily. You share a unique experience together and in that experience you're united and closer than ever, I'm no stranger to such things…"

The words hinted at something Arielle couldn't quite wrap her head around, something she never would have guessed but there was a truth to them, she could sense it.

"But it's important that we remember who we are, despite those close bonds. There's a unique sort of danger that comes with caring too much about another person. They can inspire selfish and destructive acts and worse so, they could become a tool for the enemy to use against you."

"I don't know how to not care Grand Master and I'm not sure I want to."

"I know and understand which is why I'd like to suggest you use this time to distance yourself from Lord Scourge.." she started and held her hand up in defense when Arielle opened her mouth to protest.

"Try it. For now he's still heavily sedated and he will remain so for quite a while until he's no longer plagued by the after effects of the ritual. Use that time to focus on yourself and perhaps reevaluate things."

Arielle wanted to object and argue, to make Satele understand that all she wanted right now was to sit at his bedside until he woke up but she thought better of it and nodded sadly.

"Take the time you need to recover fully and then when you feel ready, come see me in my chambers."


	9. Chapter 9

**9: The Spy.**

The young man paced through Satele Shan's chambers as he waited for her to grace him with her presence. He had his hands clasped behind his back and eyed the few decorations she had on display, scoffing at the fact that none of them had any sort of personal touch to them.

He didn't much care to be meeting with the Grand Master, never had even though on some level he ought to. The atmosphere always felt tense and uncomfortable between them and the Jedi Temple only served to further his sense of estrangement.

"Ah Agent Shan, I'm glad you could make it."

He gave her a courtesy nod and sat down at her insistence not the least bit surprised at her cold greeting which he was more than happy to throw back at her.

"Grand Master."

'Mother' seemed like such a foreign word on his tongue anyways.

"I've been informed that Colonel Darok and yourself are making secret plans to launch an attack on the Sith Academy on Korriban, correct?"

"Correct though, obviously not that secretive." he arched a brow at the woman before him and gave her a meaningful look.

"Little gets past me Agent, it's a trait."

A short chuckle escaped the back of his throat. Was the woman who'd abandoned him as a baby really trying to take credit for his skills as a spy?

"I believe I may have someone who could be of great assistance to you for this mission. She's a highly skilled and experienced Jedi who's currently.. well let's just say I believe this mission could serve as a good reminder to her of who she is and why she joined the Order in the first place."

Theron couldn't help but snort at her very suggestion "You mean you'd like me to babysit one of your Jedi on what could be one of the most important and volatile missions in decades?"

"She's highly capable I assure you."

"And tell me, what exactly has this Jedi done that makes you think she needs a reminder of who she is? Which of your precious rules were broken this time?"

Satele said nothing and instead reached inside her drawer to pull up Arielle's files "This will tell you that which requires knowing. Look it over please and take my suggestion under consideration."

He sighed and leaned over the desk to accept the report from her before skimming through the documents briefly "Ah the Hero of Tython, that's interesting. I thought she was a flawless and shining example of everything you Jedi embody."

She didn't care much for the tone of his voice and ignored his comment entirely "Let me know as soon as you can please Agent."

He gave her a playful and somewhat mocking salute as he got up and took his cue to leave her presence quickly. He knew he shouldn't be but a part of him felt a sense of disappointment at the fact that once again her only reason for wanting to see him had been purely from a professional point of view. Some things never changed.

—

Arielle lay back in bed staring up at the ceiling above her, the way she used to when she'd still been a Padawan. Her eyes always focused on the little discolorations among the white paint and the small flecks that had come loose over the years. One of the spots vaguely resembled a bird while she imagined the other to be a little Twi'lek baby and she smiled softly to herself.

It was about all she could do to pass time right now. Her injuries had healed but she hadn't felt like seeking out anyone's company, not when the only person she actually wanted to see remained unconscious and forbidden to her. She'd tried to tell herself Kira's intentions had been good but she couldn't help feel betrayed and didn't doubt that Doc likely shared Kira's sentiments so his company was out of the question too.

She glanced over at the blank canvas that sat on an easel by her window and then at the painting she'd finished working on before. It held every shade of red she could have used and it made her wonder which of her conflicted emotions those represented exactly. Love was the first inclination that screamed at her but she tried to push that aside.

Love wasn't something she'd ever cared for or wanted. She understood and accepted that others would cherish those feelings for a special someone but she never had and always thought she never would. Even now as she struggled with what she knew versus what she felt, she wasn't certain that the things she did feel stemmed from any actual sense of love or if she merely thought they might because the people around her had argued against it so strongly. Which feelings were her own and which had settled within her due to another's influence?

A small sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her sheets back and climbed out of bed. Laying down didn't help. Thinking didn't help. Nothing she did or had done over the past few days provided any answers and everything piled up to make her feel more restless than she'd ever been.

She didn't even bother changing out of her nightgown and quickly grabbed her weapons before storming out of her room. The urge to fight something, anything, had grown so strong and she swiftly rushed down the flights stairs to the main hall inside the Jedi Temple.

Once outside, she relished in the cold evening air that hit her face and then her eyes caught the little droid training area she'd tested her combat skills on years ago.

"Just what I need.." she grinned to herself and strode over to the console where she set the preferred parameters for the programming and then marched over to the center of the platform.

The droids began to spawn all around her and through a series of strikes she began taking them apart one by one. A brief flashback to her time at the Emperor's fortress dashed through her mind and she laughed bitterly at the irony that the mundane and repetitive training she'd hated so much back then was now the thing that gave her any sense of relief.

"Better watch out Arielle, the slaughter of stupid droids might be a path to the Dark Side too."

Another wry laugh escaped her lips at the words she'd muttered to herself and with another flurry of attacks she sent the last remaining droid crumbling down into several pieces.

"And what exactly have those droids ever done to you?"

She spun around and eyed the stranger that casually leaned back against the control console.

"Who's asking?"

"Just a guy who can't help but wonder why someone like you would be out here late at night dressed in.." he eyed her nightgown and smiled "that while unleashing some serious mayhem upon a bunch of innocent droids."

"You do realize these droids were practically created with the sole purpose of being torn to pieces by whoever wishes to train here, right?"

"That still doesn't explain the attire or odd hour of the day."

"You're right, it doesn't and I can safely say it's none of your business. Good night."

She turned on her heel and quickly strode off before he could crack another comment at her. In her current state she was in no mood to talk to anyone, much less a far too curious stranger and she rushed back inside the Temple to retreat to her room once more.

—

The following morning after much deliberation with herself she decided to finally go see Satele again if only to find out what the Grand Master had in mind for her while secretly hoping she'd perhaps gain permission to go see Lord Scourge at last.

"I'm glad to see again Arielle, please do take a seat."

"How's Lord Scourge doing?"

She hadn't wanted to ask immediately knowing Satele wouldn't approve but she couldn't help it. Each time she'd asked those who guarded his room and those who looked after him, they'd all neglected to give her any answers and urged her to discuss it with Satele instead.

"He's showing progress. I sense far less turmoil within him than I did several days ago."

"Can I see him yet or..?"

"As I said last we spoke, I'd rather you wouldn't for the time being." Satele had managed to force a smile onto her face but the clear devotion for Lord Scourge that she still sensed coming from the Jedi before her continued to worry her.

"Now onto why I asked you to come see me, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

At her cue, Theron, who'd overheard the entire conversation so far, emerged from the meditation area in Satele's chambers and joined them as he took the empty seat next to Arielle.

She groaned slightly upon seeing him and recognizing him from the night before "You..? Oh goodie."

"You two have met before?"

"Briefly. Who is he and why is he here?"

"SIS Agent Theron Shan, pleasure to meet you Master Jedi."

"And why am I meeting with an SIS Age.. wait, Shan?"

Arielle's eyes darted back and forth between the Grand Master and the Agent next to her and suddenly Satele's speech from a few days ago began to make sense to her. Everything she'd said about forming attachments with those close to us in daily battle, how she understood almost as if she'd been through it herself. She had and the result was sitting right there in front of them.

"He's your son.. "

Satele bowed her head for a moment and sighed "Yes, he is but that-"

"You never told me. Why? I mean when we spoke the other day and you cautioned me against attachments, I could feel you were holding something back and yet you never said."

A part of her felt lied to and betrayed and though she tried to maintain her calm, her nagging upset prevailed "Do you not see the hypocrisy of this?"

"Arielle I promise you, this is not why I brought you here to meet with us."

Satele lowered her eyes and half scolded herself for not thinking this through fully. For failing to predict the meeting would send the wrong message to her Jedi and expose her own past instantly, raising questions she wasn't willing to answer yet.

"Perhaps I should give you both a minute.." Theron offered and rose up from his seat but the Grand Master shook her head at him.

"No Agent Shan that won't be necessary."

"Yes Agent Shan, it's not likely your mother will own up to her duplicitous behavior" Arielle sighed deeply, this all felt like too much suddenly.

"You know what? Forget it I don't.. I don't even want to have this discussion right now. Why am I here?"

"Agent Shan and his colleagues have been preparing a mission that's vital to the war and I thought you might be of assistance to them. That it could be good for you."

Arielle raised a brow and snorted slightly "You mean you found a reason to get me away from here and away from Scourge."

"The fact you'd even make that accusation only further proves my point." Satele commented disapprovingly.

The younger of the two Jedi tried to still the rising anger inside of her and took a moment to consider her options. There were so many things she wished to say right now but she knew if she did, there'd be no turning back. She also knew that as long as the Grand Master had any control over Lord Scourge's condition, she didn't want to take any risks and decided to, for now, go along with Satele's plans.

"Fine. I'll go with Theron and his people."

She made a brief apologetic gesture towards Theron and hurried out of the room before losing complete control of her emotions and saying something she'd regret.

"That went well." Theron commented dryly as he glanced up at his mother and then rolled his eyes at her stoic expression.


	10. Chapter 10

**10: Confessions.**

As a result of her anger with the Grand Master and their temporary fall out, Arielle had decided she no longer cared to do as was expected and had managed to sweet talk her way past the guards outside of Lord Scourge's room. She was more determined than ever to see him.

She cautiously approached his bedside and felt her heart sink at the sight of him. The powerful Pureblood she'd come to know him as now lay there frail, restless and covered in cuts and bruises still as a result of the cave's collapse.

"I'm so sorry Scourge. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when they attacked us and I'm sorry I failed to realize what the ritual might do to you.." she whispered sadly while she sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand in her own.

"I should have considered the consequences, the inner workings of your restored mortality but I was too caught up in the very idea of you becoming whole again… It was stupid of me."

It's not like she was actually expecting him to respond and yet the sound of silence only further inspired her own sadness. She reached her free hand out and gently touched her fingertips to his face, caressing her thumb along his forehead in the faint hopes of reaching his subconscious.

"You've really done a number on me you know that?" the makings of a confession escaped her lips.

"I don't know if this has always been just a game to you but do you remember what I said to you in the laundry room last week? I don't think you've ever considered what it might do to me if you were to successfully awaken such feelings inside of me."

She thought for a moment about her own words and gave a wry laugh "And what if I had fallen for you while you weren't cured, what would you have done then? Laughed at my feelings for you upon which neither of us would have been able to act? Coaxed me into another man's arms? What was your end game in all of this Scourge?"

"I think I have though. Fallen for you that is and I don't know what to do. I realize now more than ever that these type of feelings are far less uncommon among Jedi than I once thought but that doesn't seem to help me any. I don't even know if you actually cherish any kind of feelings for me at all or if it was just part of some cheap entertainment for you."

She swallowed hard and bit back the small tears that dwelled in her eyes "It must have been a game, of course. Up until now you weren't really capable of any kind of feelings were you? So how could any of it have possibly meant something… Maybe it's a good thing you can't hear me right now, you'd get such a kick out of knowing I actually fell for you and your twisted ploy.."

"That's the whole problem though Scourge. My current dilemma. I did fall for you and I've tried to deny it, I've tried to ignore it, I've argued my friends over it but… I've got all these feelings inside of me now, all these thoughts of you and these foolish hopes only the most naive woman in the world could ever have and I don't know how to stop it. How do I get back from this? You've made me long for things I never…"

Arielle slid away from him and slowly approached the window to look up at the skies as she finally allowed her tears to flow.

"All my life all I've ever known is being Jedi. It's what I've wanted ever since I was a little girl. I know the Code inside out and I've always honored it even when those around me didn't. I believed in it and I was more than willing to make the necessary sacrifices. For the greater good you know? I stood by it, always but then you came along…"

"You with your enticing words, your physical temptations. Your promises of all the things I could have, that I could experience if only I gave into them. You know you didn't even have to try so hard? I've felt drawn to your presence from the moment you set foot in my life and I can't explain it. Maybe it's this thing between us, the Force that has been pulling us together from the start to serve your vision."

She glanced over her shoulder at the Sith who still lay motionless in his bed "I wish you'd wake up. I wish you'd open your eyes and tell me I'm a fool. Tell me not to treasure any feelings for you because none of it ever meant a thing. Tell me to move on and honor the Code because I don't know what to do Scourge. I need you."

Another thought entered her mind and brought a frown to her face "I'm leaving tomorrow. My bags are already packed and I'll be off on some mysterious mission with… oh you'd laugh if you could hear this. Satele Shan's son. Can you believe she has a child? She must have had love once, based on what she told me. It angers me quite a bit. Her telling me I care too much for you and yet she herself… Whatever. Her words no longer concern me, she's squandered that."

"I don't know when I'll be back and a part of me is afraid you won't be here when I do return. Perhaps they'll move you elsewhere or perhaps you'll wake up and decide to leave us, to go back to the Empire. I hope you don't Scourge, I don't know where I'd be without you."

The back of her hand wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheeks as she approached his bedside once more and leaned forward. Her lips lightly touched against his forehead and she whispered her goodbyes to him before forcing herself out of the room, making her escape before she'd lose the courage to leave him behind.

A part of her felt better now, more relieved now that she'd finally said the words she'd been hiding from out loud and for the first time since their return to Tython, Arielle opted to head down to the cantina to enjoy lunch with everybody else.

"I'd hoped to see you." Theron smiled and approached her with his own tray of food when he spotted her in the corner.

"Are you ready to head out tomorrow?"

"Hi Theron. Yes of course you may sit down, by all means, thank you for asking." she snipped a little as he'd already taken up the seat next to her.

"Ah good, you're still mad then."

Arielle threw him a glare and began poking her fork around at the pieces of fruit on her plate "I'm packed and ready to go-care to tell me what this big mission is all about?"

"I will brief you and the rest of your crew when we depart from here."

"The rest of my crew..?" she frowned.

She hadn't expected the others to come along, she hadn't even seen them in the past few days though most of that was her own fault. She'd deliberately avoided them and she'd sent Kira and Doc away when they'd tried to visit her in her room.

"Trust me, this isn't a one man job. Or woman in your case."

He gave her a sideways look as she idly played with her food "Is that going to be a problem? I heard things between you guys are a little.. rocky, at the moment."

"Understatement of the year."

"Satele she, I mean I overheard you both mention Lord Scourge? He's the Pureblood Sith who used to serve the Emperor, right? And who joined you to help when.."

"He is." Arielle pushed her plate away and instead reached for her caf.

"And then I fell for him. Spent weeks denying it, chased after a cure for his immortality and of course that didn't go as planned and now my crew despises me and your mother's busy judging me which is pretty rich coming from her."

The melancholic tone in her voice didn't fall on deaf ears and he leaned into her "Your friends? I met them briefly. They miss you and they're worried, stop hiding from them."

"And Satele.. I'm not about to throw a pity party here but she's never really been much of a mother to me. She showed more care and concern for you yesterday, in her own weird way, than she's ever done for me. Things will work themselves out."

"Mmm. She didn't bake cookies with you, read you bedtime stories?"

Theron started laughing and shook his head "Nah, she didn't even raise me. I rarely saw her or heard from her and nowadays when I do see her it's all business related you know?"

"And my esteem for Satele just keeps on rising.." Arielle noted sarcastically before putting her cup of caf back to her lips. She decided against telling him that Satele had in fact done some of those things for her when she was little.

For a moment neither of them knew what else to say and Arielle began digging back into her food again, almost resentfully while watching cheerful groups of Padawans exchange some giggles and laughters in the opposite corner of the cantina.

"So this Lord Scourge, you and him are..?"

"Nothing. Well, friends I suppose. Hopefully still." she sat back and stared at her plate, suddenly feeling nauseous just thinking about him.

"Who knows what the ritual's done to him, who he'll be now that he's cured if he ever even makes it out of this comatose state Satele's keeping him in."

He watched the distant look on her face "You really do care a lot about him."

"It was bound to happen some day right?" Arielle shrugged.

"So what's your deal then? Are you like uh, the guy, what's his name again?" she snapped her fingers a few times as though she tried to spur her own memory "The one who's an Agent but used to be Jedi?"

"Ardun Kothe and no, I'm not. I'm not even Force sensitive which is fine really, I feel quite at home with the SIS."

"Gotcha. Any chance you guys are looking to hire another Jedi?"

"Possibly. But you don't mean that."

She eyed the little cliques of Padawans and younglings hurry in and out of the cantina and smiled gently "No, I don't."

"Whatever's going on with me right now, this has always been my home.."

"It wasn't always though, right?" Theron remembered the little things he'd read in her file.

Arielle looked at him for a moment trying to decipher how much he knew exactly "I wasn't born here no.."

"Relax, I'd be the last to person to judge someone based on their parentage."

"Thank you.. I've never made a huge secret out of it but people tend to frown a little when they find out. I'm sure it contributes to Satele's over protective preaching as well."

"No I'm fairly certain that's just part of who she is."

She laughed. Unlike his mother these days, Theron actually made her feel at ease and he was surprisingly easy to talk to though she wondered if that was truly in his nature or if that was just part of his adapted skill set as an Agent.

"Are you still in touch with them?"

"What?" Arielle frowned so caught up in her own thoughts she'd already forgotten what they were just talking about.

"Your parents."

"No.. I know my father died before I was born and my mother handed me over to the Jedi once she realized I was Force sensitive and that's the last I've ever seen of her. I don't even remember it all that well, it's just a memory that's fueled through knowing."

Suddenly another thought entered her mind "Hey if Satele's your mother.. who's your father? Anyone I'd know? If you don't mind me asking."

Theron chuckled and looked down into his near empty cup of caf "I don't mind you asking but the answer to that requires the type of drinks they don't serve here at the Temple."

"Fair enough" Arielle decided and grinned "I guess I'll keep then."


	11. Chapter 11

**11: Visions and Nightmares.**

Lord Scourge tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to escape from the images that continued to flood his mind. His past memories, his visions and his fear had all begun to melt together just for the sake of torturing him while his body didn't feel like his to control and he was powerless to fight the horrors he witnessed.

 _Arielle danced around inside the Emperor's sanctum, scantily clad in a black and laced gown with a blood red trim along the sides. She smiled his way and blew him a kiss across her hand before giggling and twirling around on her bare feet. The Emperor sat on his throne behind her, watching the Jedi who appeared to be entirely oblivious to his presence until Lord Scourge called out to her._

" _Behind you!" he yelled and tried to rush over to her but his feet wouldn't comply._

 _The young Jedi spun around and her eyes widened when the Emperor raised his hand up to her and through the Force grabbed her by the throat, choking her slowly._

 _Lord Scourge still couldn't move and any objections he made died in his throat before ever reaching his lips. The rage within him quickly reached epic proportions as he stood by and was forced to watch the harrowing scene unfold before him._

 _A dark cloud crackling with energy drew up all around them as the Emperor slowly lifted Arielle up higher, her feet now dangling aimlessly above the floors of the inner sanctum. With an elegant flick of his wrist, he suddenly snapped her neck ending her life instantly and Lord Scourge felt the tears burn in his eyes as he watched her limp body fall back to the ground accompanied by the Emperor's mocking laughter._

 _Suddenly the vision before Lord Scourge blurred out and vanished before making way for brand new surroundings. He found himself on a dark and barren planet, one he remembered from times long ago and he could practically taste the death that lingered all around him._

" _Scourge my love, join me?"_

 _He spun around at the sweet sound of Arielle's voice, relieved to think she was still alive but his joy was short lived. She sat upon the Emperor's former throne, a crown atop of her head while massive piles of skulls and bones littered the ashen ground before her._

" _Just like you spoke of my love. My throne, my crown and you at my side always."_

 _The devious glint in her eyes that under any other circumstances would have caused his heart to skip a beat now instead elicited a sense of fear from him._

" _What have you done.."_

" _What I was always meant to. I stopped the Emperor and performed the ritual myself. The galaxy belongs to us now and we shall build our new Empire upon the ashes of those who've tried to stand in our way."_

" _No! You weren't.."_

" _Isn't this what you always wanted my love? What your vision foretold? All your efforts spent grooming me for the Dark Side?"_

 _The warm laughter that escaped her lips quickly turned shrill and then the Emperor's voice replaced Arielle's as the same mocking laughter Lord Scourge had heard before carried on._

 _He closed his eyes trying to block everything he saw and heard out and when he opened them again, the scene before him had changed once more._

 _Lord Scourge found himself staring straight into Arielle's deep blue eyes but it was as though she couldn't see him. She looked around frantically until an elderly man joined at her side. He preached to her words that Lord Scourge somehow couldn't make out and though the man bore a new face, he recognized him as the Emperor._

 _The barren wasteland they'd stood in before had now been replaced by Coruscant's famous buildings and yet, it wasn't quite the Republic capital either. It was darker and overcome by destruction, the city's soldiers lay dead in the streets and across the plaza._

" _None of this is real." he heard Arielle say clearly._

 _Lord Scourge watched her break down in tears but each attempt he made to reach her somehow seemed to only further push him back until she vanished from his sights completely with nothing but her last few words lingering in his mind._

" _None of this is real…"_

His eyes finally snapped open and he found himself staring up at Grand Master Satele who hovered over him and seemed to be channeling the Light side of the Force. Lord Scourge's arm flew up in an instant and he grabbed her by the throat snapping her out of her focus.

"What's the meaning of this!" he barked angrily while Satele used her fingers to pry his hand away from her neck.

He released her slowly and Satele coughed several times before sinking back into the chair that sat next to his bedside "I was attempting to reach you through the Force to calm your mind. You were dreaming, violently."

The images of all he'd seen hadn't left his mind yet, neither had the fear and unease that he'd felt "Did you see? What was that?"

"I saw it, all of it."

She looked concerned and even somewhat frightened herself, disturbed by what she'd witnessed "I cannot presume to know what it meant, only you have those answers."

"None of those things have ever happened and Arielle would never.."

His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, lying back and pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers "She would never take the Emperor's seat and commit such gruesome acts."

"Not even out of loving devotion for a man who's ruled by the darkness within himself?"

The meaning behind her words didn't fall on deaf ears and Lord Scourge sighed deeply "She wouldn't, your Jedi is stronger than that and even if she could ever love me, she'd never forsake her calling."

Satele softly smiled to herself as his phrasing made it clear he had no idea of Arielle's feelings for him, something she hoped he'd never find out either.

"That last moment though on Coruscant.. it was, different somehow and the Emperor he wasn't.. He was like another man."

Satele nodded "I felt it too. A certain sense of significance though I cannot begin to guess what it could mean."

He grabbed the pillow beneath his head and sat up slightly "Where is she? Arielle. I have to talk to her."

"Another time perhaps. She and the others left here this morning."

"Left for where?"

"An urgent mission. I'm afraid I cannot provide you with the finer details but rest assured, they'll be back soon, safe and sound."

Lord Scourge didn't appreciate her tone of voice. She sounded far too pleased about the fact that the entire crew was gone and he alone was left behind and far away from Arielle.

"So would you care to tell me the details of this ritual you and Arielle performed? It seems to have done quite a number on you."

His red eyes flared up at her "We found the gem, smashed it and I absorbed its mortality. Then the cave collapsed."

She arched her brow at him "It appears to have worked though yes? You seem, changed."

"Let me go jump out of the nearest window and find out." he snarked suddenly having lost all his desire to speak with the Grand Master.

She wasn't wrong though. He felt different, more alive than he had in a long while. The silken fabric of his sheets gently caressed his skin, a sensation that had been lost on him for the better part of his life. He could smell the fresh air that entered the room through his window and the world suddenly seemed so much brighter.

"That seems rather extreme. No I'd actually like you to accompany me to Coruscant so the more qualified medical staff there can sample your blood and DNA structure to see what other effects this ritual has had on you."

"Can't that wait until the others are back?"

He wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the thought of heading off anywhere with just the Grand Master to keep him company.

"It could but I've already prepared them for your arrival." Satele claimed and shielded her mind off fully to ensure he'd not catch onto her lie.

She felt grateful for her own quick thinking. She'd been trying to think of ways to get him away from the Jedi Temple, not just to keep him separated from Arielle even longer but also because despite their best efforts, the majority of those on Tython felt uneasy about his presence there especially with how restless he'd been. The Dark Side of the Force in him had been fiercer than ever and everyone felt it.

Lord Scourge groaned slightly and threw his bedcovers aside before climbing out the opposite end of where Satele sat. The armor he'd always donned lay over a nearby chair and he quickly snatched the pieces up one by one while getting dressed.

"I assume the rest of my belongings are still on the ship?"

"I'm afraid so but any necessities can be bought on Coruscant I'm sure."

Satele pushed her chair back and rose to her feet, announcing her departure from his presence "I'll have some dinner brought to your room so you can regain your strengths and then I'll expect to see you at the shuttle bay in an hour from now."

The urge to strangle her rose with each word she spoke and Lord Scourge was grateful to see her shut the door behind herself quickly.

He dug into his pockets to retrieve his comm and frowned when he saw the little indicator flicker red. He clipped the little device open and hit the button before Arielle's holo image appeared before him.

" _Scourge? I don't know when you'll get this, right now I don't even know if you'll ever awake again but when you do.. if you do.. I just want you to know that I… well, I didn't leave you behind if that's what you're thinking. I rather wish you were here actually. Anyways… please know I'm thinking of you and I'll be back as soon as I can. I… - be well Scourge."_

The holo image disappeared again in the blink of an eye though that didn't stop Lord Scourge from staring down at the communicator in his hand. He felt something. Something he hadn't in hundreds of years. There was this erratic thumping inside his chest and this unexplainable force within him urged him to hit play on the message once more.

He sank down to the edge of his bed and repeatedly played the recording she'd left for him. There was something she'd been trying to say but hadn't.

The woman who'd come to bring him his dinner went by completely unnoticed to him and rather than touch his food, Lord Scourge lay back in bed and recalled the visions that had startled him from his sleep earlier. He'd hated most of what he'd seen and those thoughts would haunt him for days to come but there'd been one fraction of a moment which he hadn't minded and it was that one he chose to cling onto for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**12: Korriban.**

Arielle sunk back in the captain's seat of her ship and played her fingers across the navigational system to set course for the Republic Fleet. Theron had just finished briefing her and the others of her crew about the planned attack on Korriban and now they were on their way to reunite with Sergeant Rusk and to meet with Colonel Darok.

"So, I've got a confession to make" Kira admitted as she came up behind Arielle and took the empty seat next to her "I sort of eavesdropped on you the other day.."

Arielle spun around so fast and abruptly that it was a good thing the ship wasn't being flown manually. She also didn't need to guess when exactly Kira had been eavesdropping on her "Alright.. go on."

"I'm sorry. Not for eavesdropping but, well for that too actually but more so for… for how I've been reacting towards you, about Scourge."

"I've been getting so angry at the fact that he's gotten to you and that you clearly have feelings for him that I never stopped to consider how you yourself feel about.. well about having those feelings. Does that make sense?" Kira gave a short chuckle and apologetic look as she ran her fingers through her ginger locks.

A smile curled around Arielle's lips though it never quite reached her eyes "Yeah, it makes sense."

"I heard your confession and only then realized that all I've done with my judging and getting angry is make things even more difficult for you and force you to deal with it on your own and for that I'm sorry. I can't even imagine how you're actually feeling… I mean I can a little because I overheard you but-"

"Kira."

"Sorry, rambling.."

"Yes, you are."

Despite the upset she'd experienced over the past few days and the tension between herself and her friends, Arielle couldn't help but laugh quietly at her former padawan.

"Look, you're right. None of this is easy for me. I haven't felt like this before, not for anyone and I've always fully dedicated myself to the Order. I never thought this would happen.."

Arielle pulled her feet up under herself and sat sideways, facing Kira as she carried on "But it has and once I see him again, I'll have to deal with it because this isn't something I can just shrug off."

Kira chewed on the inside of her cheek and thought for a moment, trying to avoid another fight "I get it, I do and I have no problem with the fact you've fallen for someone. Heck I applaud it. It's just…"

"Scourge."

"Yeah. I want to be supportive and despite the fact that I don't like him, I'll be there for you from now on no matter where this all goes but… I just wish you'd fallen for someone more deserving. Someone nicer. Like that new guy, Theron? I'd applaud that too."

For a moment Arielle just gave Kira a blank stare, unsure if her friend was joking or not "Theron Shan? As in Grand Master Satele's son? Yeah I don't think she'd be very accepting of _that_ either."

Kira grinned widely and then began to chuckle "Okay fine, ridiculous suggestion right?"

"Yeah I'd say so." she snorted and laughed as well.

Theron let out a small cough as he snuck up behind the two, pretending he hadn't just overheard them "Looks like we're nearing the Fleet, let's get everyone ready."

Kira quickly made herself scarce and rushed out of her seat to alert Doc and Teeseven while Theron took her seat next to Arielle and prepared the ship for landing.

She gave him a sideways glance "I never said it the other day but.. I'm sorry about all the drama you've fallen into. I promise we're normally far more professional than this."

"Don't worry about it, honestly. You're only human right?"

Arielle nodded as they maneuvered the ship into the Fleet's docking bays and made their landing. No more than half an hour later the crew found themselves reunited with Sergeant Rusk and in the strategic office of Colonel Darok who presented his battle plan to everyone and explained the full purpose of their planned assault.

"Is there anything else we need to be aware of? And what of the Dark Council? I won't assume all of them would be present there but their members won't easily be defeated."

"Not by my troops perhaps but that's where you and her" Darok nodded his head towards Kira "come in. We know it was you and your team that was responsible for the Emperor's demise, I'm sure a Dark Council member or two is an easy feat after that."

Arielle and Kira gave each other a look and rolled their eyes as Darok surveyed the group once more "Say, where's that Sith-on-a-leash you usually drag around? We could use his knowledge once you're inside the Academy."

For just the tiniest second Arielle felt an urge to strangle the man for the manner in which he'd described Lord Scourge "You're lucky he's currently indisposed and didn't hear that remark or your team of experts would find themselves the remains of your thick skull off the nearest wall."

Sergeant Rusk's eyes widened at her comment and fierce reaction and he quickly jumped in to correct her "What the Master Jedi means is that Lord Scourge is currently recovering from a previous mission and will be unavailable until further notice, sir."

"Right then" Colonel Darok shrugged and turned away from the angry eyes that still glared at him "Okay, time to move out I'd say. Head for the shuttles, the rest of our military support awaits you there to set course for Korriban."

"Would you care to explain what that snide was all about?" Sergeant Rusk hissed at Arielle as the team made way for the shuttle bay.

"Another time Rusk but welcome back to the team, it's good to see you."

She hurried on ahead and reprimanded herself for lashing out the way she had, publicly and to a figure of authority. If she was to convince people that her feelings for Lord Scourge wouldn't cloud her judgment or change her nature, she'd have to keep a better watch on her impulses from now on.

Behind her, Kira and Doc exchanged a series of heated whispers but the moment they all boarded everyone fell silent except for Theron who busied himself coordinating with the other troops that accompanied them.

Once on Korriban, Theron's assistance and Kira's basic knowledge of the planet and Academy proved useful as they quickly fought their way through the armies of K'lor'slugs and Sith Acolytes outside before taking full possession of the Academy itself.

While the rest of their forces made their way to the upper levels, Arielle took a moment to herself and looked around as she leaned back against one of the crumbled pillars. An Imperial flag lay torn at her feet and though most Sith had either fled or died defending the Academy, their essence lingered enveloping all present and uninvited guests in darkness.

" _Who would I be today if this is where I'd trained?"_

She shook her head and pushed the thoughts of her past to the back of her mind but they were quickly replaced by others instead.

" _Scourge trained here… would he hate me for assaulting a place that once served as his home?"_

"You can't think of it like that. I'm sure he wouldn't."

Through her own ponderings she must have let her guard down because she never noticed Kira approaching nor had she realized her thoughts echoed through so clearly.

The redhead gave half a smile and tore herself away from the structure she'd leaned against "Let's hope so."

"Have you decided yet what you want? You know, if he feels for you too?"

The two of them made their way further inside the Academy and up the stairs towards the Dark Council chambers. The Dark Force that hung in the air intensified the closer they got but by now Arielle had shielded herself off entirely or perhaps simply accepted it as none of it affected her senses any longer.

"I can't think about that yet, I don't want to give myself any false hope."

Kira chuckled quietly and pushed the button that called for the elevator "That right there is a pretty clear answer to the question. There'd be no false hope to gain if you didn't want to be with him.."

Arielle couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her face, unwillingly allowing her mind to wander as the two Jedi stepped inside and made their way up to reunite with the rest of her team.

"Any stragglers?" Sergeant Rusk inquired when he saw them step off the elevator.

"None that I've.."

"Die Jedi!"

Out of nowhere, an extremely young Sith jumped out at the three of them with his lightsaber at the ready. His eyes burned a fiercely red and Arielle studied him as she took a step back. A Pureblood and by the looks of it, he wasn't even a teen yet though he displayed tremendous ferocity in his stance towards them.

She smiled a little on the inside though she never let it show when she addressed him "Put your weapon down, we're not here to harm you."

Sergeant Rusk however cocked his weapon as he frowned at her "Master Jedi? He's Sith."

Kira looked up at him and shook her head "He's a child Rusk."

"I'm no child. For the Empire!"

The boy charged and leaped up as he aimed his blade for Arielle and she raised her own weapons just in time to block off his attack. Though he was smaller than her and still young, it still took her a surprising bit of effort to effectively push him back and disarm him.

"I'm not going to fight you and we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" she asked as she deactivated his lightsaber in her hand.

He shot her an evil glare and she could feel the darkness gathering around him "Darius and my uncle is a Dark Council member! You lay a hand on me and he will hunt you for all eternity Jedi scum!"

Darius tried to grasp for his weapon as he dove towards her but Arielle stepped back and shook her head "I already told you we're not here to hurt you though you'd be wise to stop trying to fight me."

"Never! I'm no coward!"

"Wow mini Scourge has got some attitude." Kira muttered quietly as she watched the kid trying to arm wrestle Arielle for his lightsaber.

"No, you're not a coward but sometimes there's wisdom in knowing you're outnumbered and fleeing so you may live to fight another day. When the odds are in your favor."

Darius stopped and glared up at her, angry still though the look in his eyes showed he was giving her words some consideration "What's your name Jedi?"

"Arielle. Now will you calm down?"

"Give me my weapon back first."

She looked up at Kira and thought for a moment before handing the lightsaber back to him figuring that if he were to try and attack her again, she'd simply disarm him once more.

"Don't do anything stupid Darius. Head outside, go to the tombs and stay out of sight until we're gone. I want no harm coming to you but I can't help you if you decide to attack us again or our troops."

A less elegantly prideful and more childish comment escaped him as he snatched the lightsaber from her hand "You're not my mom!"

Arielle snorted and bit her lip, trying not to laugh too loudly at the kid "Just, go and stay hidden."

Darius took a run for the elevators and waited until he was about to descent before calling out to her once more "One day when I'm older I will find you Arielle and I will make all of you pay for what you did here!"

"You shouldn't have let him go Master Jedi." Sergeant Rusk shook his head as he relaxed his firearms and the trio walked through the winding hallways on the upper level of the Academy.

"He's just a boy.."

They reached the large and prestigious looking doors that no doubt led to the Dark Council chambers and Arielle reached out through the Force to see if anyone would be awaiting them.

On the other side of the doors, Darth Soverus did the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**13: Revelations.**

"We should be arriving on Coruscant shortly." Satele Shan announced as she approached Lord Scourge on the bridge of her private vessel.

"Good."

He didn't quite feel like conversing with her any more than he had to. During their trip she'd made several attempts to try and get him to open his mind to her once more but he had no idea what thoughts and memories she'd already invaded and spied on and wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Grand Master?" the captain coughed quietly to announce his presence "There's a private call waiting for you in your quarters. It's the Supreme Chancellor."

"Thank you Captain Reanard."

Satele put her datapad aside and hurried off to her private quarters while the rest of her ship's personnel carried on with their duties, leaving Lord Scourge to stare into vast space by himself. He'd never before longed so strongly to see the familiar sights of Coruscant come into view.

He glanced over to the side of him as if somehow, something begged for his attention and his eyes fell upon the datapad the Grand Master had left behind. He thought for a moment, wondering if she'd left it there on purpose for him to read or if this was somehow a trick but curiosity got the better of him. His hand reached out as he called upon the Force within him and almost instantly, the alluring object jumped into his palm.

"Mmm interesting.."

Rather than finding notes on meetings, official reports or any other business related matter he'd expected to see, it appeared that the datapad instead functioned as a private journal. His eyes skimmed the dozens of entries until he caught her name among the scribbles.

"Arielle.."

Lord Scourge looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to him before indulging in the reading material he held in his hands.

 _I believe the Force is testing my will and dedication to the Order. It's been eight years since I've left my own child in the care of another and not a day has gone by where I don't feel that void inside of me. This morning I almost reached out to Master Zho, aching to see my child once more but my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of arguing._

 _A young Imperial woman had somehow found her way to the Jedi Temple and was begging to be let inside while the guards held her off. I ran down to see what was going on, as did many of my fellow Jedi, and met with the woman. It appeared she'd bought passage on a Smuggler's vessel to travel to our capitol and with her she had a child. She claimed the young girl, her daughter, was Force sensitive and that her father had died at the hands of a Sith. She couldn't bear the thought of her child growing up among the Sith and becoming equally ruthless so instead she sought our help hoping we'd take her in and teach the child the Jedi way. After much debate, Master Ta'riella agreed and the young girl was promptly handed to me by her mother who made no further attempt to stick around a second longer. I suppose she feared imprisonment and quite literally ran off disappearing into the crowd. She never even gave us a name for herself or the child so Master Ta'riella named the girl after her own grandmother, Arielle._

 _So there I stood. One moment I'd been longing to see my own child again, the next someone else's was thrusted into my arms and she clung on immediately. Every attempt I made to hand her over to another, she'd start screaming and crying so eventually I simply held on and fed her myself. I bathe her and held her tiny little hands in mine as one of the doctors performed a medical exam to ensure Arielle was in good health. We guess she's about three years old and the Force is strong in her. At the first attempt the nurse made to check her vitals, she sent all the medical equipment flying off the tray in fear. It made me laugh._

 _She never let go off me all day and even now late at night as I write this, she's sleeping right next to me clutching onto me as if her life depends on it. My heart aches and every second with this little girl reminds me of all the moments in Theron's life I've missed out on. I can't help but wonder if leaving him behind was a mistake._

Lord Scourge's eyes widened as he read through the entry and he quickly skipped ahead to see if he could find more.

 _With the help of the SIS Director himself we've managed to uncover a little more details about Arielle's life. She was born three years ago as we thought and her father was indeed Imperial. An Imperial Lieutenant in the service of Darth Marr who killed the man presumably for insubordination. Lieutenant James Ignis himself was the son of another Sith, a Pureblood no less, Darth Pyralis who's long ago rejoined the Force. I guess the human genes ran stronger when Darth Pyralis and his wife had James as he was human._

 _Arielle's mother on the other hand was a mere human footsoldier, Savannah Quinn and though we could track her down we've decided to honor her wishes and raise her daughter as a Jedi. The Council has also decided not to tell the girl of her heritage so the knowledge may not cloud her judgment or dictate her own path in life. I'm inclined to agree with this decision as I already cannot bear the thought of losing this little blue eyed girl to the Dark Side._

 _She cries often, still and yet the simplest things make her smile again too which in turn makes me smile. I've spent the past two weeks with her and it's becoming harder to distance myself emotionally. In a few days I'll have no other choice though as it's time for me to return to the war and do my part for the Order and the Republic but I've promised myself to check in on her from time to time and do what I can to guide and teach her until she's old enough to begin her life as a Padawan._

There was more but Lord Scourge's prying eyes were suddenly interrupted by a massive sense of anger within the Force and he spun around to stare into the author's face.

Satele Shan instantly snatched the datapad from his hands and hissed in a tone he'd never heard from her before "How dare you!"

For a moment he felt the smallest inclination to apologize for snooping through what was clearly private and extremely personal but then he recalled the ways in which she'd dug through his mind while he'd been crippled by his overwhelming emotions and pain.

"Does she know any of this? Does she know she was born Sith?"

"She knows she was born to Imperial parents, nothing more. She's Jedi."

Lord Scourge scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly "And yet you Jedi accuse the Sith of manipulation.." he sneered before retreating to the guest quarters "Notify me when we've arrived on Coruscant."

—

"I have to say that went better than I'd expected though I'm not pleased with Jensyn's actions." Arielle noted as they entered Colonel Darok's office.

"Commander Jensyn did what was best. The man was a Sith and a member of the Dark Council. The more we take out, the better it is for the Republic." Sergeant Rusk argued.

"I had him defeated and he sounded like he knew more than he was letting on. I could have gotten the truth out of him."

"Of course because Sith are so reliable and trustworthy these days. Sit them down, have a cup of tea and all plans will be revealed, right?"

Arielle rolled her eyes at his snarking comment and turned her attention to Colonel Darok and his staff who all seemed so busy with their work and reports they hardly noticed the team enter.

"Well I wasn't expecting a full blown parade and some praise but a polite greeting would be nice.."

"Oh Master Jedi, apologies, things are quite hectic." Colonel Darok muttered before turning his full attention to them and Theron joined at his side.

"The Sith have retaliated, Tython's under attack."

"What?!" Kira pushed herself forward and eyed the horrified expression on Theron's face "You're serious? How did this happen?"

"We don't know yet, reports are coming in slowly but they're not telling us much."

"They could use your help Master Jedi." Colonel Darok added but Arielle barely heard him.

" _Scourge.. the kids.. Satele.."_

Satele hadn't informed anyone of the fact she and Lord Scourge had left Tython to visit Coruscant instead so as far as the crew knew, they were still at the Jedi Temple and possibly in grave danger.

Endless terrifying scenarios suddenly flashed before Arielle's eyes and she glanced up at Theron as the conversation slowly caught up to her "We'll go, immediately."

"Good, I'm sending every available squad we've got out there to Tython right now." Colonel Darok turned away from them and began shouting orders left and right.

"Arielle my mo-the Grand Master she's still.." Theron worried more than he'd ever had before and clasped her hand.

"I know. She's alive, I'd feel it if she wasn't." Arielle tried on a brave smile and reassured him "We'll get to her and the others and we'll bring them to safety."

" _And kill anyone who gets in my way.."_


	14. Chapter 14

**14: One Last Trip Home.**

The usually bright and golden lit entryway to the Jedi Temple on Tython had been reduced to nothing but rubble and ashes while overcome with sudden darkness, a perfectly grim reflection of Arielle's emotions upon seeing the destruction of a place she once called home.

" _They've done it again.."_ she'd meant to say aloud but instead the words hung dry in the back of her throat.

She watched as others on her team began to survey the damage and look for survivors but the vision before her soon made way for another. A memory from a distant past she thought was locked away permanently.

" _Hurry along children, quietly. Take each others hands and keep your head down, don't look at.. just keep moving" a young and nervous Jedi, Shireen N'adazz, almost begged in hushed tones as she led the group of young Force sensitives through the crumbling halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant._

" _I'm scared, where are the Masters?" a little blonde girl sniffled as she tightly clutched Shireen's hand._

" _They're out there, protecting us and saving the Temple, don't be afraid."_

 _At the back of the line, Arielle sighed and shook her head. She found no comfort in Shireen's words and against better judgment took a pause to look around. She immediately wished she hadn't as in that exact moment she witnessed how a Jedi Knight's neck was snapped by a large Sith Lord and he was thrown into the walls next to her where he dropped dead to the floor._

 _For a brief moment silence filled the Temple and Arielle's blue eyes met the Sith Lord's fierce red ones when he spotted her standing right next to his latest victim. A menacing smile formed behind his mask._

" _You should have ran little one" he threatened as he strode past the corpses littering the floor and quickly approached her._

 _Arielle stood frozen and though she'd felt a momentary surge of defiance and anger, that feeling had left her again just as quickly making room for a sense of helplessness instead. In just a split second, her young mind took in everything she saw before her. The Jedi Temple's halls shattered, its pillars crushed. Its defenders laying motionless on the floor still bleeding out though their hearts had stopped beating. Beside them several attackers, equally lifeless, all of them. All but one. The Sith Lord who now stood towering over her emanating a sense of darkness unlike anything she'd felt before. She felt sick._

" _Arielle!" Shireen cried out, rushing back to the scene after the other children alerted her of their missing friend._

" _Brave" the Sith Lord noted as he eyed the young Jedi running towards him "but foolish."_

 _His arm reached out as though he grabbed her by the throat, even from several feet away and Arielle gasped. The nauseating sound of Shireen's neck snapping rung in her ears and yet she couldn't look away. Her History teacher's body dropped to the floor next to the Jedi Knight and Arielle was certain she would be next._

" _I don't fear you." she tried as she held her head high and looked him right in the eyes._

" _Well that's a mistake" he grinned raising his weapon up high as he prepared to strike._

 _The Sith took a swing with his lightsaber, laughing and not the least bit bothered by the idea of murdering a child but then something stopped him. The tip of his sword stilled a mere inch away from her throat as if something was blocking it, an invisible wall he could not penetrate._

" _How is this.."_

 _And then he saw it. The child before him who continued to stare up at him now with eyes burning as fiercely red as his own. Gone was the innocent blue and suddenly he wasn't so sure whether the darkness he sensed was his own, or hers._

" _You're-"_

" _MALGUS!" a loud voice then boomed across the Temple grounds "Step away from the girl and face me instead!"_

 _Jedi Master Zallow had arrived and with that, everything slowly began to blur and fade from Arielle's mind as if it couldn't handle remembering what happened next._

"Arielle? Are you in there?"

Kira's voice brought her back to reality and it wasn't until she saw the concerned look on her friend's faces that she realized she'd been standing there the entire time. Silent, lost in her own thoughts and when her hand reached up to her face, she felt the tears that still trickled down her cheeks.

"What happened, what did you see? Is someone still here?" Doc wondered, thinking she may have sensed something none of the others would have noticed.

"No. I don't know I.." her voice trailed off slightly as she tried to shrug everything she'd just felt off and focus on the present instead.

Arielle took a deep breath and reached out through the Force, searching it for answers or a clue to see if they were truly alone in the Temple or if their enemy had stayed behind.

"Upstairs, the Library."

"Doc and Rusk go with Teeseven and look for survivors, get them out quick as you can. Kira, you're with me."

Arielle split the team up and tapped her comms "Theron? Scan the Temple and planet for any life signs, for our people, the kids."

" _Can't you sense their presence?"_ his reply sounded through the crackling static of their devices.

"No.. there's one unwelcome guest who remains and his presence overshadows everything else." she hissed and glanced upstairs "Get the coordinates to Doc if you find anyone, I'm going after the big guy."

" _Understood. Be safe Arielle and-"_

She never caught what he said next as she turned her comm off and dashed up the stairs headed straight for the library with Kira narrowly following in her footsteps. Their entry to the room however was barred by a large barrier though she could see the man inside. A large Chagrian wrapped in darkness with a seething hatred that coiled all around him.

"Let us in coward." Arielle spat angrily as she eyed the Sith.

Her gaze fell upon his blade and armor and she noticed the spatters of blood covering the man. A small gasp escaped her lips and she found herself momentarily distracted wondering who's blood it was. Master Liam perhaps as they'd discovered his body in the courtyard outside or maybe Master Kaedan. There'd be no love lost there though Arielle immediately scolded herself for the thought.

" _Or maybe it's the children.."_ a menacing voice teased in her mind as the Chagrian stared at her intensely, the vague makings of a smirk curling around his lips.

Arielle straightened her posture and steadied her feet as she activated both her lightsabers "Get that barrier down Kira."

"I'm trying" she muttered as she fiddled with the wiring on the panels "It won't.. hold on."

She ran off to disable the backup generators she'd spotted earlier while Arielle continued to stare the Chagrian down.

"So do you have a name or should we just go with 'Murderer'?"

He continued to smirk but said nothing "No? What, you can't talk?"

Her palms twitched and she felt eager to charge into battle against the man before her "I'm going to kill you and for the first time in my life, I think I may actually enjoy it."

"I've been through this before you know? Several years ago when Darth Angral sought to destroy Tython, do you remember him?" Arielle paced slightly as she twirled her blades in her hands.

"I stopped him. And many years before that I was a child on Coruscant when Darth Malgus and his Sith invaded and destroyed the old Temple. Malgus stood within an inch of me and he had every intention of killing me yet, he failed. The tip of his saber stopped just short of my neck, there wasn't a scratch on me. I was only eight. Curious, no?"

"Years later I got my revenge though and I'm still here while he's gone" she paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes on the Sith who'd calmly observed her rambles "Are you sure you want to be in that room by the time this barrier comes down?"

Behind her, Kira coughed slightly and felt a great sense of unease over what she'd just heard but she shook it from her mind for the time being "We should be good now, let's try."

Arielle nodded and with a simple flick she switched the lever bringing the barrier down instantly. The Chagrian activated his blades and she charged him immediately.

"Now you die."

—

"Theron have you found anyone yet?"

" _I'm getting faint life sign readings near the ruins of the old Temple but I can't say who they belong to."_

Doc sighed and shook his head "That place used to be littered with droids.."

" _According to the heat signature readings these are not droids but that's all I can tell you for now. Be cautious."_

"I'm always cautious when it comes to my own survival!"

"Any word from the Master Jedi?" Rusk cut in as he shook his head disapprovingly at Doc.

" _Not since she left to confront the Sith…"_

"Understood. Notify us when you find out more."


	15. Chapter 15

**15: The Aftermath.**

Lord Scourge sunk back in his recliner as he mulled over the things he'd just read. He knew the name Darth Pyralis all too well and he knew his son's name even better. Lieutenant Ignis. One of the many names the Emperor had added to his endless hitlist and Lord Scourge swallowed hard as the realisation sank in on him.

" _It wasn't Darth Marr, it was me.. I-"_

"Scourge get ready, there's been a change of plan." Grand Master Satele barged into the guest quarters that he'd taken as his own room.

Her interruption shook him from his own thoughts and he glowered at the woman. Any anger he'd sensed from her earlier was gone and instead, locked away beneath a cold and calm exterior, was the slightest hint of panic. He could see it in her eyes too, something had happened.

"We're making a detour to the Republic Fleet."

His brow arched slightly and though there was a clear urgency in her tone of voice, he made no effort to move from his seat "And why are we taking a detour?"

"The Sith have attacked Tython, the Temple is in ruins."

—

"Arielle? Where's the Red Man who saved us last time?"

Sierra's fearful and teary eyes blinked up at her and Arielle felt a sting in her heart. The life signs Theron had discovered near the old temple ruins had belonged to the children, Master Kiwiiks and Master Kaedan but so far no one knew of Grand Master Satele or Lord Scourge's whereabouts.

She swallowed hard and forced a gentle smile on her face "The Red Man is on another planet saving other children like yourself."

The little girl frowned and thought for a moment then nodded slightly as though she'd decided it was okay for him to help other kids as well "When can I see him again?"

"Soon.. I promise."

"Okay!"

And just like that the child skipped away to rejoin her friends and Master Kiwiiks while Arielle watched and shook her head "Where is he Kira? He should have been here.."

"I wish I knew Master.."

Master Kaedan cleared his throat to announce his presence "I believe I can answer that."

Arielle scanned his facial expression. He didn't look half as smug or spiteful as he normally did but given the current circumstances, that wasn't too much of a surprise. Still for the first time since she'd known him, she thought to spot the smallest hint of sympathy hidden underneath his aging features.

"Grand Master Satele took off for Coruscant just prior to the Sith's attack and she brought Lord Scourge with her. I've received no news of their safe arrival but I'd assume they were well clear of the planet before the Sith dropped in."

A sense of relief washed over her almost instantly though she didn't dare show it as she already felt like she was carrying her heart on her sleeve in front of everyone.

"Coruscant? Why?" Kira frowned though she too gave off a great sense of relief, mostly concerning the Grand Master.

Master Kaedan looked down at his feet and sighed "For further medical testing for one, they're far better equipped for research than we are I'm afraid and.."

"And?" Arielle raised a brow but kept a level head.

She sensed that whichever explanation he was about to give would have angered her under any other circumstances but right now she hardly cared. Whatever Master Kaedan had been up to this time to try and rid himself of Lord Scourge, it may have actually saved his life and spared him from the battle on Tython.

"Lord Scourge seemed to be in a constant state of mental distress with nightmares and visions that tormented his subconscious day and night. His turmoil unleashed a darkness within the Temple unlike any we'd felt there before and it was starting to affect and weaken our younger and untrained students. We had to get him away from here."

"How was he, last you saw him?"

"He's recovering. Satele awoke him and he still very much seems like his old vi-his old self except, worn down, fragile perhaps. I'm sure that's only temporary though.. unfortunately."

Master Kaedan had tried to remain polite given the current and dire circumstances they all found themselves in, at the foot of another broken Jedi Temple but he couldn't help himself as he thought of the Sith Lord. One he still viewed as no different to the ones that had just slaughtered dozens of Jedi.

"Thank you" Arielle managed through gritted teeth as she refused to get into another argument with the man.

Instead she turned on her heel and walked off before contacting Theron via their comms to let him know about the potentially good news.

"I'm sorry" Master Kaedan gave an aggravated sigh and ran his hand through his hair "I'm sorry but I just can't I mean.. look at this!"

He turned around and threw his arms up, indicating at the crumbled Temple and the survivors which were being triaged by Doc, Teeseven and several other Republic medics outside in the courtyard. Kira followed his gaze and watched as four other soldiers carried Liam Dentiri's body off on a stretcher. She stopped them for a moment and leaned in to close the Jedi's eyes before pulling the white sheet up higher, bowing down to him one last time as a sign of respect.

"All of this at the hands of his people. His friends, his allies. The Empire he served for centuries."

Master Kaedan balled his fist and bit back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes "I'm aware that I constantly disappoint and offend your Master, she's made that very clear but I cannot look at the likes of Lord Scourge without instantly being reminded of all this and everything else his people have put our Order through."

Kira nodded solemnly though she wasn't quite sure what he expected of her. He'd never been so candid about anything.

"What of Praven though? Do you feel the same resentment towards him?"

"No. Well.. I used to but he has since renounced the Sith and joined our ranks. He became a Padawan and has fought to atone for his past actions. Even right now he's out on assignment for the Republic and though I could never look at a Sith, much less a Pureblood, with peace in my heart.. Praven tries at least and that's something I can respect."

Kira again nodded and hesitated for a moment as she did understand what Kaedan was getting at and the last thing she wanted was to upset the man further or start an argument. Still, he seemed to catch on to her thoughts and answered almost immediately.

"I know Lord Scourge has done some good for the Republic as well. His efforts to foil the Emperor's plans, his support on Ilum and even Makeb from what I understand but.."

"But he hasn't officially aligned himself with the Republic nor joined the Jedi Order and so you feel you can't be certain about where his loyalties lie or for how long they will last, right?" Kira finished the sentence for him and Master Kaedan smiled grimly.

"That's precisely what concerns me.. and it should concern _her_ too, especially if she's going to devote her heart to him."

Kira froze slightly and gave him a blank stare which he waved off "Don't. We all know and have for a while. I dare say we even knew long before she did and it's just one of many reasons why we're all uneasy about his presence both here and as part of your team."

"I won't interfere. Arielle knows how I feel about the situation but she's also my Master and best friend.. I won't stand between her and that which she feels would make her happiest. I can't."

"And I'm not asking you to young Knight. Just that you look after her, that you're vigilant about the potential danger he poses and know that if things ever go wrong, you can tell us and we will help her."

"Thank you.." Kira feigned a smile though his words left her uncomfortable. They sounded reasonable enough but she half felt as if he'd just asked her to spy on the two of them and report back.

She watched on as Master Kaedan hurried off to rejoin Master Kiwiiks and the children who were all lined up and ready to board the shuttles that would take them up to the Orbital station and from there to Coruscant. She smiled gently as a single ray of sunlight broke through the smoke and dust surrounding the planet and she felt grateful for all those who'd survived the onslaught.

"It's going to take some time to rebuild all of this.." Arielle mused as she joined at her side.

"Mmm" Kira tilted her head slightly "Why didn't they ever rebuild on Coruscant?"

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"But you were there right? Isn't that what you said earlier to that.."

Arielle sighed and lowered her eyes to the ground. She wasn't certain whether Kira hesitated speaking about the Chagrian due to all the damage he'd done to their home or due to the state Arielle had left him in after she'd finished killing the man.

"Kira I.."

"You cut off both his hands, ripped out his tongue and then literally split the man in half. I never.. you have never.. We've always granted our enemies somewhat of an honorable or decent death, a swift and clean death but this?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"And the way you spoke to him before that? As if you relished in the mere thought of killing him, as if you had every disgusting move planned out already. Why?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I did enjoy it.. and I know I went too far but in that moment I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I was done. Done feeling guilty, done reliving the same horrors. I was there on Coruscant more than a decade ago, I witnessed everything and I never remembered any of it until I set foot inside the Temple here today."

She took a deep breath and looked down at the dried up blood that still covered her hands and robes "Everything came back to me all at once and when he brought up the children, the suggestion that he may have killed them.. not being able to find or sense Scourge and Satele.. I flipped a switch, I know I did and I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"But are you sorry that you did it?"

"I don't know. If I am then, right now, I simply don't feel it."

The two friends stood in silence as they watched the rescue and medical teams carry on dealing with the aftermath. From afar they could see Doc tending to a teenage girl who suddenly screamed in pure agony as he pushed her dislocated arm back in place. Next to her was an older man and Arielle shuddered as she saw the medics lowering the man's eyelids while shaking their heads in sorrow at each other.

"What did you mean when you said 'done feeling guilty'?"

She turned her attention back to Kira and gave her a wry smile "We did this didn't we?"

"We had to gain the upper hand in the war and eagerly launched an assault on Korriban. None of us even for a moment considered the consequences." Arielle bit down on her bottom lip and sniffed quietly "Well these are the consequences, all of this. And we're responsible for it."

"That's not-"

"You want to know what I _am_ sorry about Kira? I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect my people. I'm sorry I was busy smashing up the Sith Academy instead. I'm sorry that Master Dentiri and countless others died. _That_ is what I'm truly sorry about and that pitiful Chagrian upstairs? I'm only sorry that I didn't get to him _before_ he murdered those who actually mattered."

Before Kira could get another word in, Arielle had turned around already and was now running for the shuttle. She needed answers, badly and she wasn't about to wait a moment longer.

"Theron? I'm headed back up to the Orbital Station, prepare to set course for the Republic Fleet immediately."


	16. Chapter 16

**16: The Moment of Truth.**

The very second they landed he could sense her. Her anger and rage were so potent he managed to pinpoint her exact location on the Fleet and within minutes, Lord Scourge found himself in the cantina. She sat in a dark corner booth with empty shot glasses piled up on the table, wildly gesturing at the strange man next to her and repeatedly shaking her head.

"Theron none of this is right and the last thing I want right now is another shiny medal! We need to get to the bottom of this and I'm telling you it all starts with that dimwitted smug looking Colonel upstairs!"

"Keep it down, please or do you want the whole Fleet to hear you?"

The stranger, whose name appeared to be Theron, ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply "I know you're upset Arielle, I am too but you've got to trust me with this and let me handle it."

"I know and I do but-"

Arielle stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly sensed two familiar presences in the Force, one closer than the other and she spun around to search for his face in the crowds. She didn't have to look far, he was right behind them and in an instant all other concerns escaped her mind.

She lunged up from her seat and in one fluid motion hopped over the back of the sectional to meet him. For a brief moment she wanted to jump into his arms and hug him but at the last second she decided not to, entirely uncertain whether he'd even let her.

"Scourge.. you're back.."

"I am." His expression gave away nothing but deep inside him, something stirred making him wish they were alone.

"Satele altered our course the second she heard what happened on Tython. Are you alright Jedi?"

"Physically yeah, we all are."

Theron cleared his throat slightly as he joined them and eyed the large Pureblood "Excuse me, did you say the Grand Master is here with you?"

Lord Scourge quirked a brow at him "She left to go meet with.. I believe, 'that dimwitted smug looking Colonel'."

Arielle bit down on the corner of her bottom lip and grinned sheepishly as he quoted her exact words.

"Right.. I'd best go see her then." he nodded "I'll be in touch when I know more and in the meantime, just go about business as usual."

"Who's he?" Lord Scourge questioned once Theron fell out of earshot.

"Theron Shan, Satele is his mother if you can believe that."

"Ah."

"You don't seem too surprised by that revelation."

He shrugged a little as they made their way back to the booth Arielle and Theron had been sitting in "That she secretly has a kid while preaching Jedi platitudes to anyone who'll listen? Hardly."

" _And I read about him in her journal.."_ Lord Scourge thought to himself but now was not the time to discuss that.

"Scourge how have you been feeling and what happened after I left Tython? I've been so worried about you.."

"Woke up to that insipid woman digging around in my mind before she informed me we'd be leaving for Coruscant. She wanted me to have further testing done but I'm certain that what she actually wanted was for me to not be there when you returned."

"Hmm I'm kind of grateful for that actually. I couldn't bear it if you'd been on Tython during the assault and something had happened to you.."

Arielle lowered her head and looked down at her hands in her lap. She'd spent ages in the refresher before meeting with Colonel Darok and still no matter how much she'd scrubbed, little specks of blood had stayed behind on her skin and under her fingernails.

"You'll never lose me Jedi" he actually smiled at her and underneath the table, placed his hand over hers "Tell me what happened."

A pleasant and new sensation ran through her as he took her hand and Arielle found herself having to truly focus on her thoughts in order to explain to him everything that happened on Korriban and Tython, as well as her suspicions towards Colonel Darok and the manner in which she'd handled the Sith Lord she'd found in the Temple's library.

"After recalling what happened at the old Temple on Coruscant and with Darth Malgus.. I just, I lost myself, you know? My entire body became so tense and my skin felt like it was on fire.. I was so angry and just aching to spill some blood."

"I'd be the last person to judge you but has this happened before?"

"Not really. I mean, I get mad or emotional at times even though I shouldn't but.. I've never before spilled blood like that. I'm just so easily angered lately and I'm angry all the time, I can't shake it anymore like I used to."

His eyes never left her and as she continued explaining everything to him, Lord Scourge's mind went into overdrive. Something in the course of the past weeks had triggered a change in her and even her presence in the Force felt different than it did before. Something was causing her darkness to seep through more frequently than it had in all her life thus far, even more strongly than when she'd been under the Emperor's influence at his fortress.

"I'm really glad to have you back though Scourge, these past few weeks have felt like I was living with a void inside of me."

Arielle smiled at him and turned her hand around in his palm, entwining her fingers with his "There's so much I've been wanting to tell you.."

"There are many things I need to tell you as well Jedi but-"

The sound of her comm interrupted them both and Arielle let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled it from her pocket "Hold that thought.."

" _Arielle. I just spoke with Theron and he informed me of everything that happened on Korriban and Tython. If you have a moment I'd like to speak with you upstairs in the Colonel's office. Just us two."_

"This instant?"

" _If you're not otherwise engaged, please."_

"I'll be there in a few.."

"I'd better go see what she wants.. wait for me here?" she sighed and gave Lord Scourge an apologetic smile.

He nodded and reluctantly let her go. No more than five minutes later she found herself in the Colonel's office once more but thankfully the man she'd come to despise was nowhere to be seen. Instead, as promised, only Satele awaited her with a smile so kind that Arielle knew instantly that she was about to be reprimanded for one thing or another.

"Grand Master.." she nodded politely as she closed the door behind her.

"Arielle. How are you holding up after the battles you've fought in the past few days?" Satele took the Colonel's chair for herself and motioned for her young Jedi to sit down as well.

"I've been better, truthfully, but it's nothing I cannot handle."

"Hmm. Colonel Darok showed me the initial reports and images taken from Tython after you and your team reclaimed the Temple."

" _Here we go.."_

"The Sith you disposed of, was Lord Goh and though I remain grateful he was dealt with, the manner in which you did so leaves much to be desired. What drove you to execute him so brutally?"

"I was mad." Arielle stated bluntly though she knew that answer alone wouldn't be enough for Satele.

"There's mad and then there's this." Satele argued and pulled up the holo images taken by the Republic troops that had arrived at the Temple for clean up afterwards. "This is a lot more than just being mad Arielle. Remember, there's no emotion-"

"There's peace yes I know Grand Master but you weren't there" she unwillingly snapped and turned away from the images she was confronted with "Either times."

"Either times? Please clarify."

"Did you take my memories away from me? When I was little?"

"No, I'd never do that. What prompts you to think so?"

"Because until I set foot on Tython yesterday, to reclaim the Temple, I never knew I'd witnessed a similar situation before. When I was little on Coruscant."

"Ah" Satele sighed and got up "You're starting to remember."

"Did you know?"

The Grand Master nodded and looked away, recalling her own distant memories of the past "I knew you'd been there when the Sith attacked and that you'd seen things no child should ever witness but once you arrived on Tython with the other children.. It's as though you'd locked it away from your own memory. You never spoke of it and unlike the others you didn't seem to be experiencing any nightmares either."

"We were relieved that somehow, your mind had taken it upon itself to protect you from that trauma."

"Until now."

"Mm yes. It would seem the recent tragedy functioned as a trigger for you." Satele turned back to her and gave her a concerned smile "Do you wish to talk about what you remember?"

Arielle straightened up in her seat and ran her fingers through her hair, doubting for just a moment. These days she found it hard to figure out where exactly she stood with the Grand Master or what to expect for a reaction.

"I remember all the dead. The corpses of both Jedi and Sith scattered across the Temple grounds. The ruins.. I remember foolishly staying behind, unable to tear myself away from what I witnessed and I remember getting one of my teacher's killed because of it. Because she came back for me but above all, I remember Darth Malgus and how close he came to ending my life."

She took a deep breath and exhaled "He saw me and strode towards me. He had every intention of killing me, he said as much and I could sense it. After he killed Shireen, he swung his blade at me and there's no doubt that it should have struck me but.. it didn't."

"I remember reports stating that Master Ven Zallow saved you." Satele nodded but Arielle immediately protested.

"That's just it, he didn't. Master Zallow wasn't there until after.. I think it was me who stopped him. I don't know how, I can't explain it but for some reason Malgus' blade stilled just an inch away from me and it surprised him. There was this look on his face.. I'd like to say it was actual fear for a moment even though there'd be no reason for a Sith Lord to worry about a child but.. I don't really know what it is he saw. I just know it startled him, made him hesitant to strike again and that's when Master Zallow appeared."

"Grand Master.. Satele.. what happened to me that day, what did Malgus see?"

The Grand Master clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. The thoughts raced through her mind but she was certain she knew exactly what Darth Malgus had seen that day. It was the main reason the Council, back when Arielle was first brought before them as a toddler, had suggested finding a way to bind her darkness so it would never manifest itself. They'd never found one.

She knew this was it. The moment to tell Arielle the truth about everything, before Lord Scourge could. Before anyone else would. She sighed deeply and looked back up at her Jedi, into her expectant eyes that were begging for an answer and in an instant, she saw the girl again that had clung onto her for so long when she was little. Satele lost all her courage.

"Satele?"

"Sorry, thinking back to those times can be so overwhelming for the mind." she lied and quickly recovered her serene posture.

"Arielle, you were eight years old. It's not uncommon for someone at that age to display their affinity with the Force, especially in the face of grave danger. You likely drew up a Force shield around yourself without ever even realising it and Darth Malgus was merely surprised to see someone as young as you be strong enough to fend off his assault."

"Do you truly believe that's all it was?"

Satele Shan kept a forced smile on her face and gave a reassuring nod though deep down inside of her, a voice scolded her and warned her that this was one lie she'd never be able to come back from.

"I'm certain Arielle and now that I know this, I think I can understand why your emotions got the better of you when you faced Lord Goh on Tython. I cannot condone your actions but I'm willing to overlook it if you'll agree to my terms."

"And what are those..?" Arielle hesitated.

"I'd like you to re-immerse yourself in your Jedi training. I'm aware the Temple is in ruins but construction crews have already begun to rebuild and I think it would be prudent for you to return to Tython. Meditate on your mistakes, help heal and rebuild the Temple and through that hopefully mend yourself."

"By myself or.."

"You may bring your team, we do need all hands on deck for this one."

"Thank you Grand Master, for everything" Arielle sighed with relief as she got up "I'll return to Tython first thing in the morning."


	17. Chapter 17

**7: Goodbye Old Friend.**

Lord Scourge found himself pacing along the corridors on the Fleet, lost in his own thoughts as he waited for Arielle. She'd been gone longer than he expected and a part of him wondered whether Satele Shan would actually confess the truth about her heritage. In a way he wished she would so he didn't have to, so he didn't have to explain his own involvement and he had contemplated simply letting Darth Marr take the fall. What would the chances be she'd ever be able to confront him and it wasn't documented anywhere that he knew of.

He sighed and looked down at his own hands. They'd taken hers earlier when it seemed like she could use a gesture of comfort but he felt odd about it—it wasn't his style. Still, he'd wanted her to know he cared and felt it was the best he could do given the fact they hadn't had a chance to talk yet, at least not about those things he most desperately wanted to talk about.

And then there was his own dilemma. More than anything, every part of him wanted to tell Arielle exactly how he felt. Explain that he wanted more than just teasing and tempting but he wasn't sure how to make her understand that or believe it when he'd been numb for so long. And even if somehow she'd understand, part of him felt guilty at the idea of starting anything with her without her knowing all the things he knew and without having answers to the questions she might ask—if Satele hadn't already beaten him to it.

" _Perhaps I should find out more about her family first.."_ his thoughts began to form a plan which instantly took shape the moment he spotted Theron stepping out of the elevators.

"Psst, hey! Spy boy."

Theron turned around at the unusual manner in which someone called for him, or at least he assumed it was aimed at him, and found himself staring up at the Sith Lord Arielle had been with earlier.

"Theron will do just fine..Lord Scourge, right?"

"I am, come." Scourge indicated for Theron to follow him.

Theron cautiously eyed the Sith as he trailed behind him. He'd read plenty about the man and Arielle had told him bits and pieces but despite her clear devotion to him, Theron wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

Once out of earshot of the Fleet's many visitors and workers, Lord Scourge turned his attention back to the shorter human male before him "I assume that, as an SIS Agent, you're privy to information one won't be able to find on the HoloNet?"

Theron crossed his arms before his chest "I might be, depends on what you're looking for."

Lord Scourge smirked. Despite Theron's tremendous efforts to play it cool and keep his thoughts private, he could sense his apprehension and just the smallest hint of fear. He enjoyed it.

"I need information about three individuals. Biography, lineage and anything else you might be able to uncover. I also require your utmost discretion in the matter."

"That shouldn't be too difficult, who are these individuals and what do you want with them?"

"I don't want anything with them persay, I just wish to know more of them." Lord Scourge narrowed his eyes on Theron "Don't worry spy boy, I'm not looking to cause anyone harm."

"I'll need names and you'll have to start calling me Theron, or Agent Shan at least. One more 'Spy Boy' comment and you can go about securing this information elsewhere."

Lord Scourge laughed, pleasantly surprised by Theron's confident attitude despite what he'd sensed of him moments ago "Very well Agent Shan. I'd like information on Darth Pyralis, Lieutenant James Ignis and a woman named Savannah Quinn. Needless to say all three are Imperial but I've no doubt the SIS has kept a close eye for decades."

"Right.." Theron entered the names into his datapad "It's going to take a while, possibly days depending on how elusive these characters are and I do have a lot on my plate as it is but-"

"At your earliest convenience Agent and when you do find something, contact me on my private frequency, not via Arielle or by calling the ship."

Theron frowned, his suspicions rising but he said nothing of it to the Sith Lord "Understood. I'll be in touch, good day Lord Scourge."

" _.. the kriff does she see in him?"_ Theron thought to himself as he headed for the docking bay and his ship.

Lord Scourge dug his hands into his coat's pockets and was about to head back downstairs when he noticed a familiar vessel come into view and touching down. At the same moment, the elevator doors flew back open and Arielle approached him with a small skip in her step and a bright smile on her face.

"You look, happy. I take it your meeting went well?"

"She wasn't too pleased with the way I'd handled Lord Goh, the Sith on Tython, but we had a really good talk regardless. I told her about the memories I'd regained and Darth Malgus but she put my mind at ease. Apparently it's completely normal for a child to have a strong affinity for the Force which is what protected me so, all good."

"And that's all you both discussed?"

"Mhm" Arielle nodded and linked arms with him as they walked towards the Defender which had just landed "I do have to go back to Tython, as part of my redemption but everyone gets to join me if they want."

Lord Scourge eyed her suspiciously "You're unusually chipper Jedi."

"And why shouldn't I be? I know there's still plenty going on but you're back with us Scourge and I think that Satele and I are on somewhat better terms again so, yeah. I'm happy."

" _She really didn't confess.."_ he growled in his own mind realizing the Grand Master just had every opportunity to come clean and she didn't take it.

Arielle slipped from his arm and dashed forward to greet the rest of her team. "I was just about to call you guys and tell you to wait for me on Tython as we'll be headed back there."

"You're kidding? Well, the fuel bill is on you this month then." Doc laughed and wrapped her in a hug.

Lord Scourge caught up to the group and Arielle beamed excitedly "And look who's back! Stars it's so good to have everyone together again, let's get inside."

"Doc I'd like to call a meeting first but afterwards I need you to take Lord Scourge downstairs and draft up a new medical chart" she ordered and glanced at the Pureblood "And you'll be nice and cooperate."

"Wasted efforts Jedi, I'm fine."

"Says you. I however still don't know what that ritual actually did to your biology and with you being you.. let's just say I'd like to know how worried I'll need to be next time you pick a fight with anyone."

He scowled underneath his breath "Fine."

Sergeant Rusk quietly snuck in the lounge behind everyone else and placed his rifle against the holoterminal "How was your meeting with the Colonel?"

"That's what I need to talk to all of you about.."

Arielle sat herself down between Kira and Lord Scourge as she began to recall the disastrous meeting she'd been in the night before.

" _I don't understand this Colonel! How is it possible that with all your careful planning, supported by a full team of experts, no one thought to safeguard Tython or even alert the Grand Master that there was a chance they'd have to defend themselves against the Sith?" Arielle ranted and kicked strategy table for good measure "Were we all really so naive as to not expect them to hit back?"_

" _Trust me we had a contingency plan in place but those troops were still quite far out We never expected the Sith to retaliate this quickly!"_

" _Yeah about that. There is no way this was retaliation. They arrived on Tython within hours of us setting foot on Korriban which doesn't make any sense and they were far too organized. Something of that scale should have taken them months to plan as our assault did."_

" _Master Jedi, for all we know the Sith had been planning their own attack for weeks or months even and merely moved up the time table when they heard about our presence on Korriban."_

" _Stars! No Colonel you're not getting it. It doesn't hold up and it doesn't make sense! This was planned, it must have been! How else do you explain that comment made by that Sith on the holo when he quite literally said 'running ahead of schedule are we'? What schedule?"_

 _Colonel Darok sighed and dug around in one of the drawers of his desk before approaching her with a small black velvet box "Look Arielle I understand this is all terribly frustrating and you have every right to be upset but today, you were a Hero to many in the Republic and the Chancellor asked me to—"_

" _Absolutely not" she backed away from him as though he was offering poison "You can keep the medal Colonel and call me when you have any real answers for me."_

"I wouldn't mind another medal.." Doc grinned sheepishly when she finally finished telling them what transpired.

Kira got up and sauntered over to the kitchen area as she replayed the events in her mind "That was a peculiar comment he made. The Sith I mean, and he seemed so smug too."

"My point exactly. Something just feels terribly off about all this."

"The journey from Dromund Kaas to Tython alone should have taken them more than mere hours, unless they were laying in wait at the border already." Lord Scourge surmised while in deep thought.

"They could have been if they too had been planning an attack for months already, as the Colonel suggested."

"So who do you think is behind all this Arielle? Do we have spies in the Republic who could have leaked our plans to the Empire?" Kira questioned as she brought everyone a cup of caf and sat herself back down.

"It's possible. There may be someone playing an excruciatingly long game, who's made it to the top and into the Colonel's trusted team." she offered a suggestion but had a hard time convincing herself, much less anyone else.

"Or?"

"I don't know Doc. Right now there's just a lot of speculation but—"

"Don't go there Master Jedi, please."

"Let her finish Sarge." Lord Scourge shot the Chagrian a look.

"But Theron and I both believe.. well, we think it's possible that the Colonel himself might know more about all of this than he's letting on."

"No. There is no way." Sergeant Rusk immediately dismissed her comment, unwilling to even consider it.

"Why would you think Colonel Darok himself is involved in this? I mean I'll admit the circumstances are suspicious but that doesn't mean he's got anything to do with it." Doc couldn't help but raise questions as well.

"Because he dismissed everything I had to say. I was there on both Korriban and Tython, we all were and he asked for our assistance specifically so then why would he disregard my assessments of the mission afterwards? I do have some military experience and any other high ranking officer would have at least heard me out. Var Suthra wouldn't have dismissed this so easily."

"So he hurt your pride?" a stubborn snide escaped Rusk's lips and Arielle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, that's the last thing I care about right now. Any respectable and responsible officer would and should take these concerns seriously Sergeant, you of all people know that and yet, Darok didn't. He waved my concerns off and tried to smooth me over with a medal which genuinely leaves me to wonder whether he's trying to hide something that could reflect badly on him—like working with the enemy."

"You do realize what you're talking about could be considered treason?"

"Yes Sergeant, I do and I'm not thrilled about it either but—"

"Stop. I don't want to hear any more. I'm done with this."

During his absence from the team, Sergeant Rusk had been dealing with a heavy and personal blow when he discovered that his former military squad members had been found guilty of war crimes and were imprisoned on Berrun. The last thing he needed now was for his current team to falsely accuse a Colonel, and a man he respected, of treason and for all of them to suffer the repercussions of those accusations.

"Rusk?" Kira frowned sadly "What do you mean?"

"Master Jedi, I'd like you to accept my resignation please and allow me to leave before you depart for Tython." Sergeant Rusk told her stiffly as he reached for his rifle and prepared to walk away.

"Please don't do this Rusk.." Arielle pleaded with him but he vehemently shook his head.

"I have to Master Jedi." he turned around to her and sighed "You're going down a road I can't follow. There's a lot that's been bothering me over the past months, even if they were none of my business but now with this? I've reached my limit."

"Then tell me, what's been bothering you?"

"Don't make me say it Master Jedi, just please accept my resignation."

"No. Explain yourself Sergeant." Arielle insisted as the good mood she'd been in left her quickly making way for renewed anger and aggravation.

She had half an inkling of what he meant and she didn't like it. After everything, Arielle was more than done taking criticism of others about how she lived her life and who she chose to have in her life.

"Everybody on this ship knows you harbor feelings for Lord Scourge that are unbecoming for a Jedi and though it should remain a private affair, it's unfortunately starting to affect all of us." Sergeant Rusk bristled as he unleashed everything he'd thus far kept to himself.

"First when you endangered the others on Makeb which yes, I did hear about, purely so you could find this cure for him and now it will again when you drag us all down with you after accusing Colonel Darok of treason which I think is mostly because you've hated him from the moment he insulted Lord Scourge in your presence."

"You've fallen in love with a Sith which to be honest Master Jedi, is disgusting enough but what's worse is your blatant disrespect for a Commanding Officer and your audacity to accuse him of sleeping with the enemy when in reality you're the one who.. well.."

Sergeant Rusk didn't need to finish that sentence as Arielle flew up from her seat and stared him down furiously. The words hit her hard and repeated in her mind over and over again, faster as they began to rake at her skin. Arielle felt a tingling and a crackling at her fingertips as the rage surged through her body, screaming at her and pulling on her nerves and she was about to lash out when Lord Scourge stepped in and saved her from herself.

His hand was on her shoulder instantly as he appeared beside her and he focused his mind on hers " _Don't Jedi, not here and not for this. Let him go."_

" _Scourge.. w-what's happening to me? I can't—"_

" _Calm yourself. Close your eyes, take a deep breath."_

She did as he said and inhaled deeply a few times before slowly breathing out again, trying desperately to center herself. It worked and she felt her anger ebb away, unsated but defeated for now.

"Draft up your resignation and bring it to me. I'll sign off on it. You're dismissed Sergeant."

Her words were cold and detached as she forced them across her lips one by one, all the while pushing back every other thought that came to her and she sighed with relief when the Sergeant turned on his heel and vanished into the hallways of the Defender.


	18. Chapter 18

**18: Passions.**

"Have you completely lost it Jedi? I felt you, you were going to kill that man right here on the ship in front of everybody!" Lord Scourge spat angrily as he slammed the doors shut.

The moment Sergeant Rusk had left the crew and ship behind, they'd set course for Tython and Lord Scourge had excused the both of them. He'd dragged Arielle off downstairs to the engine room in hopes the roaring machines would prevent the others from overhearing the heated discussion that was about to take place.

"You're lucky your little knight didn't seem to notice!"

She looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling and the corners of her eyes glistening "I'm scared.. I don't understand what's happening to me."

"You need to learn control, fast. You're all over the place emotionally and it's messing with your powers!"

It was half the truth at least, Lord Scourge decided as he wasn't prepared yet to tell her everything he'd discovered about her past. Not until the Agent had more answers for him and not until he'd figure out how to explain why he'd killed her father.

"I know that! I'm a mess and it's your fault!" she fired back at him as her anger instantly resurfaced "You did this to me!"

"Oh I did this to you?" he scoffed at her words and let out a short chuckle "Please explain how this is my fault Jedi."

Arielle let out an exasperated sigh and screamed internally "Because I've fallen in love with your stupid Sith !"

"And I know that's wrong, I know it's not okay and literally everybody is against it. Almost everybody still hates you so a part of me feels like I'm waging a constant war to defend you and get people to accept you. For my feelings to become acceptable so I don't have to feel bad about longing for you all the time and I can just be happy and.. kriffin' stars Scourge!"

"You've messed me up from the day we met on Quesh and part of me wishes we never had."

She placed both hands on her hips and stared at him and she could have sworn he half paled underneath that crimson skin of his. "Well?"

He stammered, thrown by her unexpected confession "I.. I don't know, what.."

"No of course you don't, you're clueless! You thought you could just waltz in here, assist us in killing the Emperor, spend every waking moment flirting with me and coming onto me and then you'd just what? What was the point of it all Scourge? Just a game, something to entertain your immortal and bored mind with before you were cured?!"

Another angry rant rolled off her tongue and Arielle felt like she was about to explode. She'd been carrying this around for so long and despite her intentions to tell him how she felt as soon as possible, there had barely been any time or an opportunity to do so.

"Are you really so bleeding naive as to think I'd never develop any feelings for you at all? After all we've been through? Stars you're an idiot! A complete kriffin' idiot!"

"ENOUGH!" Lord Scourge bellowed and dashed forward before he grabbed her by the throat.

He could see the fire in her eyes, fury and passion melting together as she stared up at him defiantly not for a moment fearing his actions. He cornered her and backed her up against the nearest wall before he leaned in and roughly brushed his lips against her mouth. Not begging or pleading for her surrender but demanding it and he slipped his tongue between her lips the second she welcomed him. A pleasant sigh escaped the back of her throat and Lord Scourge grinned before he tore himself away from her mouth again for just a brief moment.

He took both her wrists into one hand and pinned them up above her head while with the other he trapped her chin between his thumb and index finger "It was never just a game to me Jedi.."

Arielle gasped and closed her eyes as he dipped into her neck, his lips caressing along her tender skin and a small sting shot through her body when he playfully bit her and sucked the sensitive flesh between his teeth.

"I may have claimed so once upon a time" he breathed deeply just below her ear "only because I was incapable of feeling anything else.."

His lips trailed upwards slowly across her jaw and cheek before he captured her lips between his own once more, deepening their connection while his free hand ran down along her shoulder, her arm and then her chest and vanished underneath her shirt.

She shivered at his touch, felt his fingertips caress against her stomach before they climbed back up towards her breasts and Arielle could feel her body respond instantly.

"I was unaware of having any feelings for you at all, until I awoke in the Temple.." he groaned, circling his thumb against the area that so eagerly responded to him when he cupped her breast in the palm of his hand "That's when I knew I truly wanted you to be mine."

Arielle squirmed against him, trapped between his body and the steel cold wall behind her as she made a pointless attempt to release herself from his grip. Not to get away or stop him but because she desperately wished to get rid of her own clothes and his body armor.

Lord Scourge smirked when he felt her struggle and teasingly bit down on her bottom lip "Easy Jedi, I need you to say it first" he commanded and stared straight into her eyes.

While still holding her pinned up, his other hand now traveled back down across her stomach before it disappeared under the waistband of her pants where he found her most sensitive and responsive spot yet.

She gasped as his stroking fingertips encouraged her to give in, to him and to what they both wanted. "Say… what.." Arielle barely managed to form the words, overcome completely by urges she'd never experienced before.

"Say. You're. Mine." he groaned hoarsely while keeping his eyes locked with Arielle's, his body pushing up against her more firmly as he continued to play with hers. Relishing in the small sounds of delight that escaped her swollen lips.

"I'm.." she tried to focus her mind but every single touch distracted her, her body yearning for more. She wanted all of it now and began grinding her hips towards him for as much as he'd let her "I'm yours Scourge."

Those words alone were nearly enough to make him explode as he finally released her from his grip and worked fast to discard all of his armor and clothing. He watched in delight as Arielle followed his example and reached out to help her shrug out of her bottoms.

Arielle wrapped both her arms around his firm upper body and pulled him in close, her lips hungering for his while he lifted her onto his hips and pushed her back up against the wall.

Small bursts of steam released from the engine, enveloping the couple but neither noticed anything other than each other anymore.

—

Upstairs, Kira blushed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. They weren't subtle and though she couldn't hear it, their passions and vigor could be sensed throughout the ship.

"Something wrong babe?" Doc frowned as he took the captain's seat next to her at the ship's controls and handed her a glass of soda.

"Uh, no.. but, you might want to stay clear of the engine room for now. And probably your medical bay too just incase."

He quirked a brow and spun around in his seat to take a peek down the stairs "Why?"

"Just, take my word for it." Kira gave a nervous chuckle as Doc finally caught on.

"Ohh, I see. Well, it was bound to happen at some point right? She did admit to having feelings for him, I guess it's mutual."

"It's awfully fast though, didn't he only just have his senses returned to him?" he added as he considered the situation.

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink while she curled up in her seat "Not necessarily, not if those feelings were there all along."

"Yeah but, how? It's taken me years to finally get you in my arms." Doc laughed and reached out to take her hand.

"That's different, I used to think of you as nothing more than a walking hormone" she giggled and then blew him a kiss "But then I saw the real Archiban."

"Scourge, I guess it was always there on some level he just couldn't actually feel it until recently" she tried to explain and took an approach that would make more sense to him "Imagine having a patient who you've partially sedated. They won't feel the pain, they may not even be aware of the injury but that doesn't mean it's not there, you know?"

Doc thought for a moment and smiled into Kira's eyes "That, made sense. I love you." he appreciated the way in which she'd always translate things for him that normally went over his head.

Kira squeezed his hand gently and smiled back at him before she laughed "Don't even think about it babe, there's too much of that going on on this ship already."

"Oh you're no fun when you read my mind."

A moment of silence fell between them both as Doc sweetly caressed his thumb across the back of Kira's hand and then thought aloud "We're okay with all of this right? Those two, Rusk leaving, going back to Tython yet again?"

She nodded though he didn't fail to notice the sudden sad look in her eyes "I'll miss Rusk but.. he's no longer on the same page as we are and horrible as it sounds, I think Arielle is right about the Colonel. Time will tell I suppose and maybe Rusk will return when we have proof."

"As for those two.. If she's happy, I'm happy. If she needs to go home to heal, I will gladly support it and to be honest, I do believe she needs it. I'm sensing increased anger and darkness within her lately so whatever Satele has in mind to help her, I'm all for it."

Doc leaned over his seat and drew Kira's lips onto his own, kissing her lovingly before releasing her again.

"What was that for?"

"Because I think you're amazing."

"Hmm" she mused quietly "So you don't regret coming with us after Balmorra, not even after all this?"

"Oh never" Doc vehemently shook his head "That's the one thing in my life I will never regret and I mean, you two had me wrapped around your fingers from the moment you set foot in that military hospital."

Kira chuckled remembering the day she'd first met him "You were pretty smitten though I always thought it was Arielle you wanted."

"Don't be silly beautiful. Flirting is easy and fun but what I feel for you goes much deeper than that." he promised her "I mean, I can see little gingers in our future if that's something you'd want. One day."

Her eyes widened "Just how many little gingers?"

"One, two, maybe five if you're game and I do believe we should practice as often as we can."

Kira burst out laughing and Doc felt his heart warm at the very sound.

"You're impossible Archiban Kimble but, yeah, I think I'd be game for that, one day. Though the practice.." she clacked her tongue and took a glance down the stairs "Well, damn them."

She put the ship in automated flight mode and instructed Teeseven to keep an eye on their course before she took Doc's hand and pulled him up out of his seat "My room, now."


	19. Chapter 19

**19: Revelations Pt 2.**

"What did you mean when you said I messed you up from the day we met on Quesh?"

They lay sprawled across the floor with Arielle hugged up against his body and he brought her fingertips up to his lips, kissing them softly.

"Mmm.." she thought back to the day where she'd gone to help Master Tol Braga's Padawan Sajar "I just, it's hard to explain."

"I saw you through that ray shield and I know I should have been scared, your words were terrifying and yet there was a small part of me that just became enthralled by you instantly. Like, if that ray shield hadn't been there then I honestly would have hesitated between fighting you or.. well, let's just say I couldn't get you out of my head for weeks."

He chuckled lightheartedly and rolled himself on top of her, leaning in to kiss her lips once more and his fingers played with her dark red hair "I can't point out the exact moment I truly fell for you, it happened long before I was cured but in a way you've been a part of me for centuries."

Arielle cupped his face in her hands as her fingers ran along the deep ridges that outlined his features and she tentatively touched one of his tendrils "I've never really truly feared you, you know? The only times you scared me was whenever you'd tempt me with your advances… the things I'd feel then were so, new and unusual."

"And now?" he quirked a brow at her as he nestled his lower body between her thighs.

"Mmm.. excitement." Arielle sighed happily while she curled one of her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Lord Scourge groaned when he felt his body respond to her "You want more, Jedi?"

"I do." a grin spread across her face but it fell again just as quickly when Kira's voice sounded over the intercom.

" _Prepare for landing on Tython's Orbital Station."_

"Fark!"

—

"Yes Director, I need any record of this and those I mentioned deleted from your database immediately."

"Grand Master, Arielle's original records were deleted years ago already at your request and her current profile has no more than her basic information and achievements. I'm not sure whether we even have files regarding the other three persons you've mentioned."

"Check to make sure and if you do, Trant I beg you, get rid of them."

Satele worried. Lord Scourge knew what she knew and she was certain he wouldn't let it rest, he wouldn't keep her secret. He'd try, anywhere he could, to uncover more about Arielle's past just as Satele had herself. Since her journal entry, Satele had learned little more but those things she did know worried her a great deal and she realized the Sith Lord now had everything he needed to take her Jedi away with him. Back to the Empire, should Arielle believe his words and Satele wanted to make sure it's all he had. Just words, nothing to back them up with.

Marcus Trant sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose "With all due respect Satele, why not just tell this girl the truth? Surely not even you believe this is really the way to handle these things."

He watched as the holo image before him resigned to her seat and put her head down "I'm aware, trust me but I fear that moment's already come and gone and now all I can do is damage control and ensure there's no proof of any records."

Reluctantly, the SIS Director logged in to his office's database and began searching for the names Satele had mentioned to him. He didn't quite agree to her current course of action but he'd long ago promised to support her in this particular situation and he was a man of his word.

"Uh.." he hesitated as he checked the logs "We do actually have records on these people but, someone's currently reviewing them so I can't—"

"What?! Who?!" Satele jumped up angrily.

—

Theron looked around at all the information he'd gathered concerning the assault on Tython but no matter how hard he tried to devote himself, Lord Scourge's request kept nagging at the back of his mind. Why was the Sith so adamant on gaining information on three Imperials and to what end? For the briefest moment he'd considered Lord Scourge may still be working for the Empire but he instantly rejected that thought realizing if that were the case, the man wouldn't have been stupid enough to involve him in the first place.

"Might as well get straight to it Shan or you'll continue feeling distracted." he took his personal access codes and logged into the SIS's database on his pad "Pyralis, Darth."

 _The following data was procured for the Republic SIS by Special Agent 'Legate'._

— _-_

 _Intelligence Archived Dossier_

 _Name: Darth Pyralis (meaning; of Fire)_

 _Birth name: Tamas Ignis_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Species: Pureblood Sith_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Position: Member of the Dark Council, Head of The Sphere of Sith Philosophy_

 _Status: Deceased_

 _Biography:_

 _Darth Pyralis was born on Ziost and is said to come from a long line of Pureblood Sith dating far back to the days when the Sith species still inhabited Korriban. Shortly after claiming a seat on the Dark Council Darth Pyralis took a human heiress, Aurora Tiros, as his wife after he'd saved her life from Moff Draven. The two wed in an elaborate ceremony on Ziost and two years later, Aurora Tiros gave birth to a son. She died shortly after*._

 _Darth Pyralis would spend the next decades ruling with an iron fist as a member of the Dark Council and punishing those who'd defy the Sith code. He also started spreading much of the anti-Jedi propaganda we still use today. True to his name, he'd often take pleasure in burning his foes alive through a unique Force ability** said to only be possessed by those of the Ignis family line._

 _Darth Pyralis met an untimely death at the hands of his then apprentice, now known as Darth Aruk._

 _* Verified eyewitness reports claim Darth Pyralis murdered his own wife within minutes of their son being born. Physicians who were present for the birth state the Darth was so disappointed and outraged at her failure to produce a Pureblood heir that he burned her alive while she was still on the delivery table. Nurses just barely managed to separate the infant from his mother before she turned to ashes._

 _** A Sith scholar in the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge suggests this ability is an advanced form of something known as Combustion, an ability not often used against life forms. He also theorizes the technique could be related to Pyrokinesis though Darth Pyralis himself referred to it as Ignition, based on his family name._

—

Theron leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out across his desk "A Pureblood Sith.. like Lord Scourge himself.. Why do you have such a keen interest in this man Scourge, family perhaps?"

He sighed. It wasn't as though anyone was around to answer his questions so instead he browsed on to the next file. "Ignis, James."

 _The following data was procured for the Republic SIS by Special Agent 'Legate'._

—

 _Intelligence Archived Dossier_

 _Name: James Ignis_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Species: Human_

 _Age: 24_

 _Rank: Imperial Lieutenant_

 _Status: Deceased_

 _Biography:_

 _James Ignis was the first human male to be born into the Ignis family bloodline and the first to not possess the gifts of the Force. As such, he spent most of his childhood at an Imperial boarding school until his father, Darth Pyralis, called him home at the age of 16. Though James had been shunned by his father for most of his life, the Darth offered his son a chance at redemption by enrolling him into the Imperial Academy. Four years later at the age of 20, James Ignis graduated from the Academy with honors and joined the ranks of Darth Marr's armed forces. It was there that he met his future wife Savannah Quinn with whom he conceived his first and only child._

 _Unfortunately, James Ignis never lived to see his child born. Due to unknown circumstances, James Ignis met his untimely death just one month before his wife was due to give birth. Several rumors circulate James Ignis' death though Intelligence has been unable to verify any of them. The most likely one claims James Ignis died at the hands of Darth Marr following a severe case of insubordination though Darth Marr denies this. Another less likely rumor claims James Ignis was assassinated by the Emperor's own and very elusive Wrath, a man many claim doesn't exist._

 _Special note by Watcher Two: I'm inclined to believe 'The Emperor's Wrath' is nothing but a myth invented by high ranking Sith to keep their fellow Sith in line for surely, if there were any truth to his origin story, this 'Wrath' would be over hundreds of years old._

—

"Hmm, no doubt one of your many victims Scourge despite Intelligence's skepticism but why does this one seem to matter to you and why now after all these years?"

Theron had a hard time connecting the dots so far. Both people he'd read about were long dead and he couldn't figure out why any of it would be of interest to the Sith Lord.

"Last one then, let's see if you'll bring me any answers Savannah."

"Quinn, Savannah."

 _The following data was procured for the Republic SIS by Special Agent 'Legate'._

—

 _Intelligence Archived Dossier_

 _Name: Savannah Quinn_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Species: Human_

 _Age: 25_

 _Rank: Imperial Soldier_

 _Status: Deceased_

 _Biography:_

 _Savannah Quinn was the eldest child of Richard Orion Quinn and Kirin Eliza Quinn (née Eldran). She enjoyed a strict upbringing in a family wholly devoted to the Empire and at the young age of 15, she was sent to the Imperial Academy by her parents. Within three years, after doubling up on her courses and training, she graduated from the Academy with honors at the age of 18 and joined the ranks of Darth Marr's armed forces. It was here that she met future husband James Ignis._

 _Four years into their service, Savannah Quinn became pregnant with their first and only child and returned home to prepare for motherhood while her husband remained on the battlefields. When her husband James was killed seven months later, Savannah Quinn went into early labor brought on by shock. Her parents were quick to call a skilled physician over to their home and Savannah Quinn gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she lovingly named after her own mother and James' mother—Eliza Aurora Ignis._

 _Unfortunately, Savannah Quinn never quite got over the loss of her husband and when her young daughter began to display a clear affinity with the Force, she took the child and escaped her family and the Empire vowing her daughter would never grow up to be Sith. She returned home alone several months later only to discover her family had disowned her and there was a warrant for her arrest—treason. Savannah Quinn hung herself while in holding before the trial could ever begin._

 _Special note by Watcher Two: I recently contacted Savannah's younger brother Malavai Quinn to verify details surrounding Savannah Quinn's daughter but found the man to be rather tight lipped where his sister is concerned. He did say Savannah had claimed the child died though his family never quite believed this and to this day the Quinns hold out hope their granddaughter will return home one day. Attached is a minor biography on the child written by Malavai Quinn himself at the time of her disappearance._

—

"Another dead Imp.. and from such a charming family too." Theron groaned sarcastically and buried his head in his hands. "What do you want with these people Scourge?"

He spun around with his chair a few times as he tried to make sense of things and then decided to check out Malavai Quinn's report.

 _The following data was procured for the Republic SIS by Special Agent 'Legate'._

—

 _Intelligence Archived Dossier_

 _Name: Eliza Aurora Ignis_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Species: Human_

 _Age: 3_

 _Status: Unknown_

 _Physical description: Blue eyed, fair skinned baby girl with blood red hair. The child has a birthmark shaped like a flame on her left shoulder._

 _Special traits: Force Sensitive_

 _Biography:_

 _Eliza Aurora Ignis is the daughter of Lieutenant James Ignis and Savannah Quinn, granddaughter to former Darth Pyralis, granddaughter to Richard Orion Quinn and Kirin Eliza Quinn, niece to Malavai Quinn. She was abducted by her mother at the age of 3 when the latter fled the Empire, disgracing the Quinn family. According to Savannah Quinn, Eliza was accidentally killed by Imperial Troops during their escape to the Republic but military reports have been unable to confirm this. It is the Quinn family's firm belief that Eliza is in fact alive and well and out there in the galaxy somewhere._

 _Personal request: Should anyone spot a child who fits this description, or in many years from now possibly a grown woman gifted in the Force, please contact Imperial officer Malavai Quinn._

—

Theron grabbed his datapad and jumped up from his seat as he read that last report several times over "No.. it can't be.."


	20. Chapter 20

**20: New Faces.**

Malavai Quinn smirked as he looked down into her piercing red eyes, relishing in the satisfied smile that lingered on her lips and the crimson fluster of her cheeks in such stark contrast to her olive skin tone. Straddling her still he reached over for the bindings that had restrained her to the headboard of their shared bed and skillfully undid them before taking her hands in his own and softly kissing the red marks they'd left on her wrists. He grinned hearing her approving sighs before rolling himself off of her to lay at her side instead, not once taking his eyes off the woman he'd come to love so dearly.

"Mmm I do love it when you assert full control Malavai." she beamed at him as she leaned over and kissed him devotedly.

Their private apartment on Dromund Kaas had always been one place where any 'My Lords' had been left at the doorstep. Where the Wrath was merely a young woman hopelessly in love with the man she'd taken to be her husband despite his past betrayal and where the Captain would shirk his usual single minded military demeanor in order to be the husband she needed him to be.

"I'll have to keep that in mind.." he leered at her, his fingers idly playing along her hip and thigh.

Me'ghan exhaled in delight, closing her eyes as his mere touch reignited all the urges he'd sated only moments ago and she rolled herself on top of him. She flashed him a cheeky grin before leaning in, her lips brushing lightly against his neck before travelling further down along his shoulder and his chest. She could feel the excitement she elicited from her husband not only physically but through the Force as well as she sunk herself further down along his body until she nestled between his thighs.

Malavai braced himself having read her intentions well but then let out an exasperated sigh as the all too familiar sounds of her comms chimed through the room.

"Frak! This had better be a life or death situation. Hopefully death." Me'ghan cursed under her breath as she climbed half over Malavai and reached for the comm on her nightstand.

"What is it?" she sneered before the holographic image of Darth Marr appeared "Sorry my Lord.."

" _No matter, I realize I'm disturbing you at home but I have urgent need of your services Wrath."_

Malavai slid out from under her trying hard to keep out of sight as she sat up straight and made sure to cover herself up by wrapping the smooth sheets around her upper body.

"How can I help you Lord Marr?"

" _We have a problem concerning Darth Nox—can you meet with me at the Citadel in say, an hour?"_

"Of course."

" _Good. And I assume Quinn is there with you? You'd be wise to bring him along, no doubt his expertise will serve this mission. Darth Marr out."_

Me'ghan snapped the comm shut in her hand and turned to Malavai giving him her best pout yet.

"Mmm I know beautiful" he smiled sympathetically as he moved in on her and kissed her longingly "You'll keep, I promise."

Me'ghan thought for a moment "Would it really take us a whole hour to reach the Citadel?" she sulked playfully.

"More than an hour if we don't hurry. Now see, this wouldn't have been an issue if my wife hadn't insisted on an apartment somewhere remote and away from the heart of the city." Malavai joshed and gave her a meaningful look to which she merely rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine, I'll get dressed."

—

"Agent Shan!" Satele yelled out in frustration "This is none of your business and it's not your problem to solve!"

She impatiently paced around her private chamber on Coruscant while keeping an eye on her son's holo image before her. He'd spent the past few minutes angrily confronting her with his recent discoveries and now desperately tried to champion for answers and honesty.

"Grand Master I'm urging you to get out in front of this. Own this and do the right thing before you lose her!"

"Lord Scourge won't tell her the truth, not if what you say is true. He won't risk the consequences and she would never forgive him for murdering her father."

That tidbit of information had actually come as a relief to her. Satele now believed herself to be on equal ground with the Sith Lord, certain he had just as much to lose by unveiling the truth.

"And do you really want her to know the full truth? She's already walking a thin line, her darkness has surged recently. Do you really want to turn to her now and tell her she's the last of a powerful Sith bloodline? That she has living relatives in the Empire who are still wishing for her to come home?"

"Could you handle watching her walk away from the Order and the Republic, knowing you could have prevented it?"

Above the holo terminal, Theron's image shook its head while a deep sigh echoed through her chambers "She deserves the truth, no matter the consequences and if you're the one to tell her you might actually have a chance to keep her here. To earn her continued loyalty."

Satele rebuffed his suggestion "She knows she was born to Imperial soldiers, she knows her mother wanted her to grow up in the Republic and she knows her parents are no longer part of her life. That much is mostly public knowledge and Arielle made peace with those facts long ago. Why drag it back up and confront her with these horrifying details, to put her through further unnecessary hurt?"

"Do you want to tell her that the only living family she has left are those who disowned her mother and had her arrested, which in turn led to her suicide? Do you Agent Shan? Because I don't."

He narrowed his eyes on her and scowled "Do you think I enjoyed meeting the woman who gave me away hours after I'd just been born? Who rejected me and left me behind? I would have rather jumped into a pit of rabid akk dogs but here you are and here I am and despite everything, no matter how hard it's been and still is even right now, I'm glad to know my family and to know who they are."

"You've been here before Grand Master. You chose to keep me from the Supreme Commander and him from me and neither of us have forgiven you for that. Can't you see you're making the same mistake again? That you're making choices for someone else, choices which aren't yours to make in the first place!"

"That's enough Agent Shan!" Satele spat angrily and slammed her flat hand down against her desk "I will not be lectured by you or anyone else and I expect you to erase those files immediately and never speak of them again and just be clear, I do have your Director's support in this matter."

"Well prepare to have me arrested then because telling you about my discoveries, that was a courtesy. However it was Lord Scourge who set me upon this trail and I did promise to report back to him with my findings which I will."

"Lie Agent. For her sake, for your own sake, for the sake of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Tell him you came up empty handed, let this go. Let her heal and just forget about any of this. I'm sure you have far more pressing matters to concern yourself with."

The last thing Satele saw was the defeated image of her son before she disconnected their call and slumped back in her seat. Everything was getting out of hand and she was losing her grip on the situation. What was it she'd discussed with Marcus Trant earlier?

"Damage control.."

She got up and wandered over to the small meditation section in her office where she placed a pillow on the floor and kneeled down, quickly surrendering herself to the Force. Satele replayed everything she knew in her mind, repeatedly as she begged for answers or a solution. She considered each outcome and to her great concern, she lost in every single scenario until one actually offered her a sense of hope.

" _Tell her. Tell her everything and leave no detail out. She will hate you for it but she will hate him more for what he took from her and did to her family. He won't have her heart anymore and she will return to the Light."_ Satele quietly told herself in a trance and she smiled.

She rose back up and dialed for Theron's frequency once more but when he didn't answer, she left a message instead "Agent Shan? I apologize for our altercation earlier but I do once more request you maintain silent and do not inform Lord Scourge of your findings as I've decided to come forward with the truth myself. Satele out."

—

Arielle and Kira held on to each other for support as both doubled over laughing, watching as Doc tried his hardest to help men far stronger and bigger built than himself lift the foot end of a broken pillar.

"Yeah let's see how you'd both get by if it weren't for your Force powers." he muttered at the two of them in passing, panting and sighing deeply as the weight of the rock quickly exhausted him.

"Master Kaedan did say you could work with the recovery team instead, like Teeseven is. You don't have to do the heavy lifting." Kira smiled as she motioned her hand behind her back to secretly aid him.

"Pff.." he grunted while finally lifting the piece up above his head "If Scourge can do this without using his powers, I can too. I'm just as strong and manly."

Arielle quickly silenced a snort as she glanced behind Doc at Lord Scourge who'd already lifted a similar piece of crumbled Temple remains all by himself and now carried it off.

"Oh you're very manly babe I know, but there's no shame in taking on smaller tasks instead."

He didn't hear her anymore as the men he was with already took off headed for the furnace which would break the old rubble down for materials to create new building blocks with.

"You know he's started talking about having kids?" Kira turned to Arielle as the two linked arms and wandered off to one of their favorite spots underneath an old tree on the Jedi Temple grounds.

"Really? Are you ready for that?" Arielle sat herself down in the grass and eyed her friend curiously.

"I think I am. I mean, it wouldn't be for a good while yet but some day yeah I think so. Which is kind of funny you know? When I used to sleep in a box on Nar Shaddaa, I never would have imagined this is where I'd be today."

Kira reminisced as she got into a lotus sit "But then Master Kiwiiks came along and I met you and, my life has changed so much. Up until recently, in many ways I still felt like such a child myself but I think I've grown you know? And I never could have imagined dating Doc but, he's truly a great guy and I'm pretty sure that I love him."

Arielle chuckled gently "Just pretty sure?"

"Okay, really sure" Kira laughed "And what about you?"

"Oh me? I adore Doc, he's great you know, energy puddings aside."

Kira snorted and plucked at a few blades of grass which she threw at Arielle "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, I was just giving you a chance to not have this conversation.."

"I asked, it's okay."

Arielle chewed on her bottom lip as she thought for a moment and Kira couldn't help but notice the big smile that slowly appeared on her face.

"I don't really have anything to compare this to but yes, I do love him even when he embodies everything the Order has warned us against. I don't think I could ever stand to be without him again.. not for anything or anyone."

Kira nodded and leaned in to hug Arielle closely before pulling her up to her feet "Come on, let's go help those boys out."

"If this keeps up we'll be able to start rebuilding tomorrow" Master Kaedan stated proudly when they returned.

"Arielle, I was wondering if you'd like to meditate with me this afternoon? You've been here for a few days now and I know you came to heal your spirit, I'd like to help you."

"Uh.."

"I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye and you haven't needed a Master in a very long time but I think it could do you some good."

"Thank you, Master Kaedan" Arielle fixed a smile on her face as she considered the best way of rejecting him.

"I've actually already asked Kira to sit down with me. She used to be my Padawan and she's been really adamant about supporting me and helping me."

"Oh right, I see.." a hint of disappointment sounded through his voice "Very well then, let me know if you need anything."

"Meddlesome old f—" Arielle muttered quietly once Master Kaedan fell out of hearing range.

"Arielle!" Kira giggled "He means well."

"I know he does but one peek into my head right now and he'll lobby to have me exiled."

"Hey are you two gonna stand there all day or will you actually do something for once?!" one of the foremen yelled, shaking his head at the pair that continued to giggle before finally getting to work.


	21. Chapter 21

**21: Welcome Back Caerna.**

Me'ghan inhaled sharply and eyed the half dozen Dark Council members who'd all gathered at Darth Marr's chambers inside the Citadel. When he had called for her she'd expected a meeting with him alone, not the Council but as Darth Vowrawn waved her over, she knew she couldn't turn back either. And she really loathed these meetings.

"Best wait for me out here Quinn, I'll try not to be too long."

"Ah there she is now" Ravage pushed his way past several others and turned towards Me'ghan.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I hadn't realized this would be a Council meeting."

"It wasn't supposed to be and it's not officially," Darth Marr glared at Mortis "But word reached Mortis that I'd called on you and given that our old chamber is still in ruins, we will for the time being meet here instead."

"Very well."

"It's our understanding that our Emperor is gone. Whether dead or dying, he no longer supports our efforts." Darth Mortis stepped forward and eyed her curiously "Which begs the question where your loyalties lie now, Wrath."

Me'ghan quickly glanced at Darth Marr, the man she'd already had a similar conversation with on Makeb and he gave a small nod of the head.

"My loyalties are with the Empire, Mortis, never doubt that." she told him firmly "Even in the Emperor's absence."

"Now, I thought this meeting was about Darth Nox, where is she?" Me'ghan quickly changed the subject and heard Ravage scoff.

"She waltzed in here early this morning and emptied out her chambers. Took everything the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge had in terms of artifacts, relics, holocrons, scriptures and more and left. After firing her entire staff."

"She also sent out the following holo recording to every member of the Council." Darth Vowrawn added as he replayed the message.

Darth Nox's cheerful image appeared before them all as she smiled and waved " _Hi my loves! I'm just leaving you this to let you know I'm moving on to bigger and better things. Please, don't let it crush your little black hearts, I know you'll miss me but I will be back one day and on that day you may refer to me as Empress. That's right, I'm going to reshape our galaxy and rule it. Me and my new friend. Oh and before I forget, thank you for all these wonderful and powerful artifacts. I never expected it would be this much fun to be Darth Nox, hah! The old gal had been keeping some secrets from me but finally, I have it all now. Anyways, just wanted to let you know. Ta-ta sweethearts!"_

Me'ghan blinked a few times as the image disappeared and then turned towards the others "Okay, I don't—is she pulling a Malgus on everyone?"

"It would appear so" Darth Arkous mused quietly from the back of the room and it was only then that Me'ghan even noticed his presence "I doubt we have much to worry about though, we'll reel her back in sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be sooner Arkous."

"Darth Marr is right." Mortis agreed "Granted many of the artifacts she took are purely decorative these days as the more powerful ones remain on Korriban even now but that doesn't change the fact we have a rogue Dark Council member out there claiming the throne for herself. A woman who was charged with keeping the mystical knowledge of the Sith and guarding the secrets of our order who has now betrayed us."

"Is it me or did she seem a little..." Me'ghan wondered out loud.

"Unhinged?" Ravage let out a throaty laugh "Even more so than normally. We should have never allowed her a seat on the Council even if she did do us a favor by eliminating Thanaton."

"Hmm" Me'ghan shook her head "Nox may be a little erratic at times but I've never seen her behave like this, nor talk the way she did in that message."

"Regardless we should find her and end her."

"And I suppose that's why I'm here?" Me'ghan assumed correctly as Darth Marr nodded.

"We're still dealing with the war and recovering from the recent attack on the Academy, we don't have the resources to hunt down a rogue Council Member on top of that."

"You were invaluable to us on Makeb and you were the one who discovered Darth Nox in those collapsed caves after the Republic had evacuated. You know her better than most of us do Wrath."

"Understood my Lord."

"Good then that's settled" Darth Marr concluded and turned to his fellow councilmen "Satisfied?"

They mostly nodded in unique agreement and followed one another out of Darth Marr's chambers. Me'ghan and Darth Vowrawn were the last to leave and once outside in the hallways, he pulled her aside for a private chat.

"Have you and your team uncovered details yet about those who attacked the Academy?"

"No. Darth Arkous is dealing with the aftermath and investigations."

Which she hated. All she'd wanted to do was go after those responsible, uncover how this could have happened when the odds were so very much in their favor but Darth Arkous had kept her at bay.

"How is your nephew?"

"Oh young Darius makes me proud" Vowrawn grinned with a small twinkle in his eyes "Now that he's over the initial embarrassment of his situation, he's more determined than ever to take on the Jedi. Especially _that_ Jedi."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, just for a moment and lowered his voice "Thank you again for getting him out of there and for not telling the others of my failure as his guardian."

Me'ghan nodded and smiled before taking her leave of the man who, aside from Darth Marr, had quickly become her most favorite Council member.

"Get the others back here as soon as possible and prepare the ship while I stop by home and pick us up a few things." she told Malavai once they reunited outside the Citadel.

"Yes my Lord. What's the mission?"

"We're going hunting for Darth Nox."

—

Master Kaedan clasped his hands behind his back and watched on, proudly, as the construction crews continued to reshape and rebuild the Temple. Carts with Jedi relics and scriptures recovered from the rubble sat on the road, waiting to be cleaned off and restored before returning to their rightful home. Young Padawans were gathered around helping paint the brand new pillars that had been delivered to them this morning while the more advanced Force users worked together to lift everything into place.

"You know when the Grand Master first suggested I come here to heal, I was worried that despite my best intentions I'd have a hard time facing the destruction that took place" Arielle mused as she joined at his side and handed him some tea "Now, I'm rather grateful I get to witness this. It fills me with hope."

He closed his eyes and smiled "I'm glad to hear it. I won't lie, we have been and still are quite worried about you. At times I even feel like we've perhaps we've expected too much of you."

"Not to say we're disappointed in you" Master Kaedan quickly corrected himself "But in the years you've been with us you've been through far more than any other Jedi of your generation and perhaps we failed to give you the proper support."

"The loss of your Master, your battles against Darth Angral, your constant fight against the Emperor. The time you've spent under his control which is something you've never really spoken of." he took a sip of his tea and looked at her "Our Code tells us there is no emotion, there's peace and we must always keep that in mind when we face our foes but I'm not so naive as to think none of these events affected you."

"They did" Arielle admitted, stoically staring ahead "But I'm still here now."

"Do you believe in those words?"

"I do, but perhaps I don't interpret them the way others do. To me it means that in the face of my enemy, of a great disaster, I ought to keep a level head and focus on my responsibilities as a Jedi which is what I failed to do when I was confronted with Lord Goh."

"But?"

"But I don't think it's fair to expect me to be void of emotion altogether. Even you get angry Master, I've seen it."

"I'm aware that I do and you've seen it more often than not" Master Kaedan grimaced "And I wouldn't expect you to be void of emotion but there's a time and a place for them. Come with me."

Arielle frowned and placed her tea on a nearby stool before she followed Master Kaedan, away from the Temple grounds and headed towards the Twi'lek settlement. He stopped just before they reached the bridge and turned to walk her along the river.

"This was my favorite place to be as a child, still is.."

He nodded "I remember. Any time you'd ran off, any time you were missing your studies and class, we'd find you here. Almost daily if I recall right."

Arielle chuckled "I wasn't big on books then."

"But you were always the strongest and most gifted of your class, which I believe is why you've always been the one we'd turn to in times of need."

Master Kaedan reached out a hand and encouraged her to take it "So let us be here for you now. Whatever battles you've been fighting with yourself, let me help."

"I..." Arielle hesitated, still feeling rather uncertain about the man she'd argued with so often in the past but he seemed entirely earnest this time so she took his hand as the both of them knelt down.

"Let's return to the basics first—you must learn to master yourself and your emotions before anything else, then we'll go from there."

As the two of them connected through the Force, Master Kaedan linked his mind with Arielle's and began a journey through her memories reaching for anything she was willing to share with him.

For the first time in his life, he actually witnessed snippets of what had transpired on Coruscant during the Sacking and he felt Arielle's pain and grief over the incident before she quickly took him to the moment of Master Orgus Din's death instead. Another sense of sorrow washed over them both but Master Kaedan was surprised to notice that in spite of her upset, she'd made peace with both incidents.

He next found himself gazing into the eyes of Lord Scourge through the ray shield on Quesh and seconds later he relived Arielle's memory of their duel before the Emperor in his fortress. Through her eyes, he watched as she awoke from stasis, once more with Lord Scourge staring up at her.

Master Kaedan sighed, feeling the faintest sense of happiness within her upon thinking about Lord Scourge "He was your enemy even then."

"Out of necessity." Arielle mused quietly.

"No. He works with you out of necessity but he has always and continues to be the enemy."

She said nothing as the flashbacks continued. Fragmented pieces showed how she'd battled droids, meditated and trained as Sith until Master Kaedan reached some sort of impenetrable wall. A bubble shielding her mind from anything else that took place under the Emperor's control and instead redirecting them to the moment in which she'd been met by Master Orgus Din's ghost.

"You seemed so at peace as Sith, despite all the horrors..." Kaedan noted with a great sense of unease.

"I must have adapted."

"You're still hiding something… Torment, by a superior."

"Not something I'm willing to discuss." Arielle sighed as the image of Overseer Chaskar flashed before her briefly.

She instead took him forward in time to the moment where she defeated the Emperor on Dromund Kaas. He enjoyed the taste of victory he felt, vicariously living through her for just a moment. They both watched how she and her crew had celebrated afterwards and Lord Scourge came into view once more. Knowing what he was about to witness next, Arielle tried to push ahead to another moment in time but Master Kaedan pushed back as both struggled for control before both lost it altogether.

They made the jump forward to the ritual she and Lord Scourge had participated in on Makeb and witnessed their battle with the Sith woman before the scene quickly transitioned into the arguments she'd had with Kira and Doc. Master Kaedan witnessed her confession at Lord Scourge's sick bed on Tython though he couldn't make out what she was saying and then that scene too was ripped away and made way for another. Now she argued with the Grand Master before appearing on Korriban, a flash forward to her meeting with Lord Goh on Tython instead and Master Kaedan was nearly overwhelmed with the sheer hatred that suddenly coursed through the young Jedi he was linked with.

They both struggled to regain control but something more powerful wouldn't release either of them and the last memory she'd shared evaporated before their eyes making way for something hidden deep within Arielle's subconscious.

" _But mommy I don't wanna gogo, I wanna stay with nana and papa and uncie Malafly"_

" _Let go of her hand Mal, now" a black haired woman scolded as she pried a the young girl's hand loose from the man she was clinging on to "Come on Eliza, we're leaving."_

" _Van please don't do this! They will have you arrested please, I beg you!" the man called out before he vanished from sight._

" _I will not let the Sith take you sweetheart, over my dead body. You'll never be one of them, never" the woman whispered adamantly and tearfully to the girl she held in her arms as they rushed out the doors and into the rain._

Finally, the trance they'd been in guided both of them back to the present and Arielle immediately pulled back from Master Kaedan as her tear stained eyes flashed wide open.

"My mother..."


	22. Chapter 22

**22: Senses and Emotions.**

Lord Scourge, in an attempt to get away from the prattling young Jedi and disapproving glares of the older ones, had sought refuge in his own quarters aboard the Defender and now comfortably lay back on top his bed. A smile lingered on his face. He felt tired and worn out and his entire body ached, a sensation so unusual to him he'd almost forgotten such a thing existed.

Ever since he'd awoken cured, his whole experience of life had changed. It was everything he vaguely remembered it to be and yet it was so much more as well. Something as simple as a cup of caf now tasted so divine and the vast amount of flavors on his taste buds whenever he ate constantly left him wanting more.

And touch, that was the best one yet he decided as his mind took him back to a week before. It wasn't how he'd planned it, he'd wanted to hold off and tell her everything first. Tell her what he knew and tell her what she meant to him but to see her standing there the way she did, angrily, ranting and yelling at him. Having the nerve to call him stupid and an idiot, he hadn't been able to hold back, nor did he regret it.

The subtle scent of her long silken hair had reminded him of Everlilies, a flower he scarcely remembered from another lifetime. Her skin against his had been warm, soft and with each caress he'd begun to feel more alive than ever before. Lips full of longing had begged for his time and time again and he felt happiness and joy as he recalled the intimacy they'd shared.

Happiness and joy—another set of emotions he could hardly remember experiencing in the past but he did these days and though he hid it well from others, he couldn't deny they felt good and satisfying.

"Scourge man, you in there?"

Doc knocked at his door and Lord Scourge groaned as he climbed out of bed. Aggravation, another emotion he now felt more strongly than ever before and it was often uniquely tied to the Doctor's presence.

"What do you want?" he huffed as he let the man into his quarters.

"I have the results of last week's medical tests and the ones we did earlier today, thought you may wanna hear what they told me?"

Lord Scourge pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing his arms as he impatiently glared at Doc "Well?"

"Right okay, first of all you're in tip top shape—all your stats are absolutely perfect." Doc browsed through the data and smiled proudly.

"That said there are still some, unusual traits within your basic molecular structure. Your aging process has picked up again so I'm afraid you will one day turn into a shriveled-up, grey-haired old man" he announced a little too cheerfully.

"Or however old age works for a Pureblood.." Doc added quickly seeing the unamused expression on Lord Scourge's face.

"But?" he demanded, quirking a brow.

"But your regenerative properties are still extremely high. I noticed it when I drew some blood for a sample, the puncture wound was gone in the blink of an eye."

"Which means what? Am I still immortal?"

"I doubt it" Doc lightly shook his head, his eyes still scanning the data on his pad "I can tell you any injury you sustain will heal extraordinarily fast but you are aging as well so I would assume that one day you will die like the rest of us."

"And whether you can be killed before then.. it's hard to predict. I'd advise caution either way."

Lord Scourge considered his words, not fully thrilled with the idea of not knowing how far he'd be able to go in battle or which risks he could safely take "There's no way to find out?"

"Not really" Doc shrugged "Unless you'd like to hand me your lightsaber so I can take a swing at your head, that'll help us figure it out." he tried to joke and laughed but Lord Scourge wasn't having it.

Doc typed away on his datapad and muttered "Patient has thus far not regained his sense of humor.."

"Are you quite finished?" Lord Scourge glowered at the man as he rose from his seat.

"Uh yeah. You did regain all your senses correct?"

"All of them. I can unfortunately even smell the stench of energy puddings and perspiration on you right now."

"Ahh see, you do have a sense of humor!" Doc laughed "Seriously though man, you should be happy alright? You get to enjoy life again and as an added bonus, you've got super healing powers."

"Hmm."

"Okay then." Doc hesitated and looked up at the large Sith whose eyes already shot daggers at him "Not to make this any more awkward than it already is but just to check.. stats aside, have you experienced any physical problems? Lack of energy, loss of strength, fatigue? Any uhm.. you know.." he swallowed hard and lowered his voice to a whisper "performance issues?"

"Out! Right now! Go!" Lord Scourge barked at him.

Doc turned around and dove for the door but paused briefly on his way out "No worries mate I'll just uh, have Arielle fill out those blanks when I hand her your new chart!"

"OUT!"

The door closed just in time as Lord Scourge tossed a random object towards it, missing Doc by a hair. He quietly chuckled to himself as he wandered through the ship and soon bumped into its redheaded owner.

"You really think it's wise to piss him off like that?" Arielle grinned, having overheard most of their conversation.

"Maybe, probably not but it's so much fun. Until of course he kills me.."

She laughed and took Doc's datapad "So he's doing good and he's all, fixed?"

Doc snorted at her choice of words though she ignored it and he gave her a small nod "He's in perfect shape."

"Good, thank you."

"Did you need to see me or are you here for him and if so, should I make myself scarce or..?"

"I'm here for him but get your mind out of the gutter, I just need to talk." Arielle rolled her eyes at him before excusing herself and entering Lord Scourge's quarters.

"That man—" he started immediately upon seeing her.

"Oh relax, he's just trying to loosen you up a little and bond the only way he knows how to. He means no harm."

Lord Scourge prepared to argue further but he noticed the smile on her face drop almost instantly as she shut the door behind her for some privacy.

"What happened?"

"I uh.." Arielle started as she sat herself down on the edge of his bed "I took Master Kaedan up on his offer to meditate together hoping perhaps we'd find answers somehow. Answers as to why I suddenly struggle to control my emotions and temper.."

A sigh escaped Lord Scourge's lips. Master Kaedan knew, he instantly assumed and in his mind he already planned to engage the ship's engines to take them both out of there, away from the Order.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, no. He doesn't know that part don't worry" she waved off his concerns immediately and added "He suspects but that's not why I'm here."

Arielle looked up at him as a sense of guilt washed over her—she'd never told him about her background. At first because she didn't want to provide further ammo for him to try and convince her of joining the Sith and later on she'd just never thought of it again.

"I'm sorry I've never told you this before but I was born in the Empire. My father died before we could ever meet and when I was about three years old my mother fled the Empire and brought me to the Jedi."

To her surprise he gave away little in terms of a reaction and she'd expected a sense of shock but instead all he did was sit down next to her as she continued to explain "I never remembered much of my life then, not even my mother's face but when Kaedan and I meditated something resurfaced."

"Tell me." Lord Scourge encouraged her as he began to wonder what she knew of her own life, wondering whether the secret he'd been keeping was in fact a secret or if she'd known all along.

"I'm fairly certain I saw my mother, the day she fled, and another man though I'm not certain who he was. They argued, he pleaded with her not to take me and she vowed to me that I would never become Sith. She also called me Eliza.. I guess that's my real name."

"And that's all you know or remember?" he had to check though he'd already decided to share what he knew of her now.

"Yeah." Arielle tilted her head and gave him a curious look "Why aren't you more surprised by any of this?"

Lord Scourge inhaled sharply and began to explain to her those things he'd read in Satele Shan's journal almost two weeks ago now. The names of her parents, the name of her grandfather as well as his Sith and Pureblood heritage, leaving out nothing save for the role Lord Scourge himself had played in her father's death.

"And you got all of this from her journal? As in, Satele knows more than she's ever let on?"

For a moment, that realization hit Arielle harder than any of the other things Lord Scourge had told her. She'd asked Satele about her past so many times and each time the woman had given her the exact same answer—that they never got any names and were unable to uncover anything more about possible living relatives or her history.

"It would appear so. I don't know if she ever discovered further details, the journal entry was quite old. I'm guessing she wrote it a few weeks or months after you'd been brought to the Jedi."

Arielle put her hands in her head and swallowed hard " _So I am Sith.. not just Imperial but born Sith.. is that why I struggle so much now, is that really a deciding factor in who or what I am these days?"_ the thoughts raced through her head but she forced them out, unable to process everything at once and instead returning her focus to the man next to her and his part in keeping it all a secret.

"Scourge.." she sighed and tried to shake her disappointment "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lord Scourge turned away to fix his gaze upon anything other than the face of the woman he'd come to care for so deeply, not wanting to see the look in her eyes as he confessed "There's one detail about your past that Satele was wrong about."

Right now he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and undo what he did so he wouldn't have to tell her this "It wasn't Darth Marr who killed your father… it was me."

He could practically feel her growing cold right next to him as she slowly got up and took a few steps back "You..? But, why?"

Arielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew he'd committed his fair share of cruel acts in the past but she couldn't fathom why he'd ever want to or needed to kill her father.

"Did you know who he was? I mean, did you kill him because he was my father? Did you know you'd killed my father when we first met?" the questions piled up in her mind and she gasped quietly "Did you know when we.. last week.. you knew then, right?"

Deep inside, Lord Scourge found himself torn between his urge to pull her back into his arms and giving her the space he sensed she needed right now, a moment to digest everything.

"I didn't know who he was then, nor did I when we first met. As I said earlier, I only recently found out through your Grand Master's journal…"

".. I did know last week, yes." he added cautiously but Arielle's mind already seemed to linger with a different question.

"Why Scourge? Why my father?"

"The Emperor. I served as his Wrath and carried out whichever task he presented me with." Lord Scourge watched her as she'd wrapped her arms firmly around herself and slowly paced his room "He'd received a vision or foretelling from the Force which warned that a child born from the ancient flames would one day be his undoing if he didn't change his ways."

Arielle scoffed as she listened to his explanation and finally turned around to face him, her cheeks reddened by her upset and with single tears effortlessly running down her face "Another vision that screwed with my life Scourge? Really?"

She could feel herself slowly growing infuriated. Not just by his confession but over the other facts he'd confronted her with—her heritage and the secrets Satele and possibly the entire Order had kept from her all her life. The secret he'd kept too, even if only for a short while.

When she first entered his quarters she'd hoped he might provide her clarity. She'd wanted to ask him what it meant to have been born within the Empire and if it could have anything to do with her recent behavior but instead everything he'd said now just brought her further doubt and internal conflict.

"Who am I? Why am I entangled in all of this? Why did my father have to die and why is everyone so hell bent on keeping secrets from me?!"

Against his better judgment Lord Scourge rose to his feet and approached her slowly but Arielle flinched away as her feet found their way to the door "Don't. Just, stay away from me right now.. please. I need to be alone."


	23. Chapter 23

**23: Stayed Silence.**

The next few days went by in half a daze for Arielle. Lord Scourge's confession had hit her hard and she had chosen to exclude herself from him and her friends and instead try to find a middle ground for her own emotions.

First thing on her mind had been Lord Scourge's involvement in the death of her father. It had shocked her initially and she'd felt like she ought to get angry but for some reason, she hadn't been able to. A calming voice inside told her he would have had little choice at time, in his service to the Emperor and a surprising revelation had entered her consciousness the more she thought about it, bringing her a much needed sense of acceptance.

Second, she'd considered her true heritage. There was a side to her which was hardly surprised to find out she had Sith blood within her. It's something she'd begun to wonder about herself already, something she felt on some level she'd always known despite her constant denial. A part of her had even thought perhaps rather than manipulating the core of who she was, the Emperor had instead brought out that which was within her already all along—the same thing Lord Scourge sensed when he first met her.

The flip side to that was that Arielle had no intention of being Sith. She didn't hate them, not exactly and she'd met several who weren't nearly as bad as the Jedi had always claimed but this wasn't the same. Others being Sith was one thing but it wasn't what she wanted to be known as herself. Too much in the Sith culture, in the Empire's rule just rubbed her the wrong way and contradicted her own morals in life.

Then there was the matter of Satele. Arielle wanted nothing more than to cling onto her status as Jedi, to fight even harder than before to do what's right but she'd begun to doubt whether she could remain with the Order for much longer now. Most Masters she got along with great, she'd built up such wonderful relationships with everyone over time but much of that now felt like a lie to her. Had all of them known this all along? Those who raised her, those who taught her, those who'd praise her progress, had they all been accomplices in this deception? Had she been nothing but a mere tool to them, a weapon to use against the Empire? A Sith child to be manipulated at each turn to serve the Order's agenda?

Arielle drew her hood up high over her head and stalked into the night away from the little camp they'd set up outside the Temple. The eyes that followed her as she left went unnoticed and she quickly picked up the pace while making her way for the Tythonian Gnarls, an area near the cave where she'd first met Orgus Din. Without even really knowing why, her feet seemed to carry her there and Arielle soon found herself looking out across the now empty fields where in the past she'd battled Flesh Raiders while saving her fellow Padawans.

"Master? I don't know if you can even hear me, I never quite understood how this Force ghost thing works but I could really use you right now."

She gave a disappointed sigh at the vast amount of silence that welcomed and absorbed her words.

"Did you know? When you decided to train me, were you aware of the Sith bloodline I came from? Does it hold any bearing on who I truly am?"

Nothing but the gentle rustling of the trees' leafs in the wind answered her questions.

"I always thought our choices and actions define us. I've enjoyed such a balance within me for so long but now I seem to be losing my way and it terrifies and confuses me."

Arielle found herself before the collapsed entrance of the cave in which she'd met Orgus Din and she knelt down in the gravel. Her eyes closed as she called upon the memories she had of her mentor.

"I tried to meditate with Master Kaedan but found no answers, only long forgotten memories which led me to new discoveries and further questions. Who am I Master? Why is it that anger and hatred seem to guide my most recent actions? How do I get back to being the Jedi I once was?"

Behind her, one of the docile beasts native to the area snarled briefly before it scurried on and Arielle hung her head down as the answers she sought simply wouldn't appear to her.

"Is the Order even my home anymore or has everything always been a lie? How do I accept the Sith within me while remaining Jedi? Is it even possible to reconcile those two different aspects of myself?"

The stayed absence of her Master began to tease her nerves, a wave of aggravation washing over her as she leaned forward and supported herself on her hands, balling them up into a fist while a single hot tear ran down her cold cheek.

"Perhaps your lack of response is the one answer to all my questions. Perhaps I mean nothing to you now that I've succumbed to my emotions and passions, to my desires. Perhaps I never did."

Light footsteps crunched along the gravel path as the person who'd been watching her drew nearer before kneeling down next to her.

"Arielle.."

Arielle turned and found herself staring into Kira's saddened eyes which only made her feel worse. She didn't want concern or pity right now, just answers and she knew her former Padawan couldn't provide those.

"Scourge told me everything Arielle and I've been trying to find the right moment to come and talk to you. Then when you left camp, I took it as a sign."

The taller of the two Jedi rose to her feet slowly and dusted off her robes "You can't help me with this Kira, not this time."

"No? Do I need to remind you my parents were Imperial as well? That I was actually forced to train as Sith? Yours is not a unique situation Arielle and you have always known your parents were Imperial which in a way has always meant you were born Sith."

Kira climbed back to her feet as well and forced Arielle to face her "Finding out now that you're actually part of a Sith bloodline, it's not the end of the world and it doesn't change anything."

The white hood she wore lazily danced around Arielle's face as she shook her head "Unless it's the reason for my recent behavior Kira, and it might be. I'm changing and not in a good way. It's as though this darkness within me just no longer wishes to be denied and perhaps that darkness stems from my heritage and is something which can't he helped."

"You were there when I killed Lord Goh, you must have felt it and I enjoyed it Kira. I delighted in killing him, in executing him and when Rusk said the things he did.. a part of me wanted to subject him to a similar fate. I likely would have if Scourge hadn't stopped me."

Kira's eyes widened in shock yet her words remained calm "You just need to regain control of yourself Arielle."

"It's not that simple Kira and that's not the only thing that bothers me right now." she paused for a moment and turned away, not wanting to see the expression on Kira's face "I don't know if I still belong here with the Jedi or if it's still what I want."

"Arielle.." Kira couldn't believe what she was suddenly hearing and circled the woman before her to seek out eye contact once more "You can't be serious?"

"She lied. She'd bathe me and dress me, read me bedtime stories, bring me gifts from other planets.. she'd take care of me, teach me whenever she wasn't out traveling the galaxy and through all of that she lied. She'd pretend not to know any names or family history where my parents were concerned. She intentionally kept it all from me Kira."

"The Grand Master?"

Arielle nodded sadly, the aching in her heart intensifying "I can't forgive that, not when I have asked her so often and not when she's had so many chances of telling me the truth even last time we met on the Fleet."

"Can't you work it out, talk to her?"

"No. All I'd get from her is more lies and even if by some miracle she'd tell me the truth, I don't think I'd be capable of believing her anymore."

A small sigh escaped Kira's lips as she reached out and gently touched her hand to Arielle's arm "Maybe she just wanted to protect you. Didn't you say once it was your mother's request that you be trained as Jedi, not Sith?"

"Yeah. A convenient excuse."

Kira felt hopeless but the last thing she wanted was for her friend and former Master to step away from the Order "She's just one person though Arielle, you don't even see her that often anymore and there are so many other Jedi who—"

"Who also may have known about this all this time and lied to me just the same. Even now as I stand here and recall my first meeting with Master Orgus I'm left to wonder if he knew too and lied to me. I can't take that."

"Does that mean you're leaving..?" Kira barely got the question across her lips but she had to know.

"No, not yet. Maybe never. I don't know. What I do know is that this doesn't feel like home anymore right now—it feels like a lie."

Those words hurt and worried Kira more than she was willing to express in the heat of the moment so instead, after a moment of silence, she changed the subject entirely.

"What of Scourge and the confession he made about your father?"

"I'm mad at him too."

Kira's brows furrowed "Just mad? Arielle he killed him."

Arielle idly kicked her toe down into the dirt while she wrapped her arms around herself "I know he did Kira."

"Thing is, and I know this will sound extremely cold but my father is nothing more to me than a complete stranger. I never knew him, I never met him, he died before I was born, before I could ever love him or care about him. Until a few days ago I didn't even know his name."

She inhaled sharply, realising all too well just how crude she sounded right now "The only thing I've ever missed, that I've ever mourned is the notion of having a father. The idea of what a father could be but never the man himself."

Kira found herself thinking about her own parents and how nonexistent they'd become to her ever since the Sith took her as a child "I can actually understand that, in a way.. but then why are you mad at Scourge, if not for killing your father?"

"He kept secrets too, didn't he? He's known about this for about two weeks now I believe? He never said a thing and part of me has to wonder if he would have kept quiet forever hadn't it been for my resurfacing memory."

"No" Kira, to her own astonishment, shook her head as the words she hadn't even planned on rolled off her tongue "He loves you, he would have told you at some point but perhaps he was simply afraid you'd blame or resent him."

Now it was Arielle's turn to be surprised as the first smile in days crept upon her face "Are you.. Are you actually defending him right now?"

Kira scoffed and smiled as well "Yeah, ridiculous right? But he came to me earlier today and he seemed so concerned about you, so sad and dare I say, scared? I have never seen such emotion in him before."

"I will talk to him, soon. I just first needed to untangle my own thoughts and figure things out which I still haven't really and no doubt he'll ask what my intentions are now that I know this."

"Arielle," Kira grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently "I know it's not my decision to make and perhaps I have no right to ask this of you but please don't turn your back on the Jedi. I couldn't follow you and I don't want to lose you."

"I can't promise anything right now Kira. In my heart I feel Jedi, in my beliefs I'm still Jedi but there's a different side of me now that I need to deal with too even if I could one day stand to forgive Satele."

"I understand" she nodded sadly and let go "Are you coming back to camp with me or do you need more time alone?"

"Neither" Arielle decided "If Scourge is still awake, can you tell him to meet me here?"

"Of course.."

Arielle never really took notice of any time passing between the moment she watched Kira disappear into the night and the moment where Lord Scourge had appeared before her eyes. Her mind was far too preoccupied still mulling over every aspect of her situation and each possible outcome.

"You asked for me?" he sounded distant and cold though Arielle saw right through it and tried to relax him with a smile.

"I did. There's a few things I need to get off my chest and I hope you'll extend me the courtesy of listening before you respond."

Lord Scourge nodded though not the least bit at ease with her words. For days he'd been expecting her to lash out, to draw her blades on him, to challenge him to a fight and he suspected that perhaps now that moment had finally come.

"I'm mad that you kept this from me. I had a right to know as soon as you knew or as soon as possible at least and yet you said nothing. Not until I asked and if you and I are to be together, that can't happen ever again."

"I've got enough people in my life keeping secrets.. I can't take it from you too. Please."

He nodded again, solemnly but true to his word he didn't interrupt her.

"As for my father, I forgive you. In fact I forgave you long ago after we defeated the Emperor and of course it's not easy right now to discover one of your many victims was my father but I also know only too well that you had little choice in the matter."

"Furthermore, I realize now that in a strange way you served the fulfillment of your own vision. Had you not done what you did then my mother may have never fled the Empire and I wouldn't have become the Jedi I needed to be in order to defeat the Emperor."

Lord Scourge could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Out of all the things he'd expected her to say, the punishment and blame he'd fully been ready to accept, he was instead met with forgiveness and understanding and a display of insight he hadn't even considered himself.

Over the course of the past days he'd wondered if he would have done things differently had he fully understood the identity of James at the time. If he'd known that James would become the father of the Jedi from his vision. He'd asked himself if he would have tried to set the man free instead but now in this moment he realized that would have potentially ruined everything.

Arielle's sudden hand upon his cheek startled him from his thoughts as he looked down into her expectant eyes, taking it as a cue for him to finally speak.

"I never meant to keep this from you, at all. At first I had naively hoped your Grand Master would confess herself and even though I quickly realized she hadn't, I still waited. Not out of malice or ill intent but I'd already enlisted your friend, Agent Shan, to see if he could find out more about your family history. I wanted a clearer picture and to be able to provide you answers when the time came to tell you."

He hesitated for a second then cautiously added "I also never anticipated our shared intimacy, not before I'd get to tell you and I hope—"

The rest of that sentence was silenced as Arielle crushed her mouth upon his and kissed him deeply, not needing another word to be convinced of his good intentions in a messy situation.

"I don't regret what we shared, not for a moment nor will I ever." she promised once their lips parted.

Assured now that she wasn't about to break things off or punish him for what had happened, he wrapped her into his arms "I promise I won't ever keep something from you again Jedi, no matter what it is."


	24. Chapter 24

**24: A Final Bow.**

Theron Shan released a deep sigh as he ran his fingers through his short dark brown hair and paced his Coruscanti apartment. Initially he'd been relieved to receive his mother's message, to hear her say she intended to reveal the secrets she kept but as he replayed the recording several times over he'd begun to doubt. To his ears, she suddenly sounded far too pleased with herself and he knew her only too well to know what that meant—she'd found an ulterior motive, something amidst the revelations that would serve her own agenda.

In his hand he played with the small comm device while he considered his options. Theron had contemplated bypassing both Lord Scourge and his mother and instead contacting Arielle directly but something held him back. Each time he'd begun dialing her frequency he'd again see the defeated and hurt look upon her face, the one she'd had when they first met on Tython and Theron would suddenly lose all his nerve.

"Would you want to know these things Arielle? Is my mother right in wanting to protect you from these darker moments in your past? You deserve to know, it's only right that you do.." he quietly mumbled to himself before finally putting the comm device back into his pocket and trying hard to ignore its existence, still unable to decide the best course of action.

Instead he sat down at his desk and once more read through all the files he'd gathered concerning the assault on Korriban and the Imperial's subsequent attack on Tython. Theron's mind soaked up any peculiar detail he could find and yet he felt no closer to having any answers.

Resentfully he slid the data spike containing security footage taken at the Temple back into his computer and attentively watched, slowing the video down to half its speed to get a better look at the activities of the invading Imperials. There was something there, he could sense it even if the Force had never blessed him and when he zoomed in he finally saw that which had escaped his attention previously—the Imps had taken something from the Temple and hauled it off in an unmarked cargo crate.

"Blasted!" he called out while he froze the frame and saved the image to his drive before inserting another data spike. A near similar scene appeared before his eyes however this time it was Commander Jensyn and his men who left the Sith Academy carrying a cargo crate with something that at first glance appeared to be an old relic or perhaps ancient technology.

"There's no way this is a coincidence.." Theron quietly decided to himself as he froze and saved that image too and compared them next to each other. Wanting and needing to know the origin of both objects which were taken, he entered the images into the SIS database and got up to get himself a stimcaf—something told him he was in for a long night.

—

After having spent a near two weeks scouring the galaxy in search for Darth Nox, Me'ghan finally received a credible lead when her apprentice Jaesa had a vision of the Darth.

"She's surrounded by pure darkness, just a shell of her former self and there's something not quite right about her. It's her face but not her essence and the ghosts have left her. She's a mask for someone far more sinister and beside her stands a man, no longer whole but more powerful than he once was."

Those words, along with the rough coordinates Jaesa had managed to provide was all Me'ghan had to go on but it seemed solid enough to pursue. Now she and Quinn found themselves walking down the dark and winding hallways of a once majestic structure far out in the Unknown Regions and though the Wrath had experienced her fair share of darkness in the past, what she felt now was far more suffocating.

"Are you alright Captain?" she looked to Quinn from the corner of her eye finding him to be more pale than usual and all he managed was a faint nod.

"We should be fairly close now, I can—"

Me'ghan instantly silenced herself and grabbed Quinn by the arm as they dove for cover and obscurity through a small gap in a nearby wall. In the distance, Darth Nox and her mysterious new partner turned the corner and came walking straight for Me'ghan and Quinn though entirely oblivious to their presence.

"I must admit that I owe you a great debt of gratitude Nox. You rescued me from the wreckage of my shuttle, you healed my body and renewed my strength and brought me here. It's only a shame that you were unable to recover my belongings from the Empire." the hooded man's voice rang out as he spoke with his accomplice and Me'ghan froze on the spot.

" _Revan.."_

"Oh please, do call me Caerna. Darth Nox was the title for this inferior creature I inhabit right now and it's disgusting. A whole Council to rule the Empire? It's pathetic the lows Force users have sunk to in my absence."

Me'ghan and Quinn exchanged curious looks as they peeked through the small crevice in the wall and watched the red headed woman who looked like Nox but sounded entirely different, parade through the hallways.

"I am ever so sorry I was unable to retrieve your little toys but soon you won't need them. The Order of Revan has been restored and from what I gather, Colonel Darok and Darth Arkous have their hands on the grand prize."

" _So they're working together.. they're Revanites.."_

"Tell me Revan my sweet, how is it that both these.. what would you call them? Factions? How ever did they defeat you and how was it you were on the brink of death when I found you?"

"Clearly, I am not defeated yet nor will I be. The Sith who sought me out in the Foundry struck a killing blow but with the last of my strength I escaped. Much of it remains a blur in my memory but I next found myself piloting a shuttle towards one of my old safe havens when the blasted thing crashed onto the planet surface, which is where you found me."

Quinn's lips twitched, he was dying to raise several questions with Me'ghan knowing she'd been inside the Foundry at the time but she placed a hand over his mouth and haltingly shook her head at him.

"Well no matter now my dear, we'll get them."

Me'ghan and Quinn watched as Revan stopped in his tracks and turned to the woman beside him.

"Caerna, tell me if you will, what are your intentions in all of this? I cannot imagine you're only doing this for my benefit."

" _Who in the blasted hell is Caerna?"_

Me'ghan mind was overloaded with questions as well right now, ones she feared she may never get an answer to. The Darth she'd once known, that she'd saved on Makeb, seemed entirely gone with only her body remaining in the clear possession of this strange woman.

"Oh my love, you're too kind to ask." she heard Caerna giggle and watched as the woman gave Revan a mock curtsy.

"I'll allow you to see your evil schemes through and deal with this.. whatever man you spoke of but afterwards it's my turn. I will see the entire galaxy burn. I will see lovers ripped from each other's arms before the fire consumes them and I will at last have my revenge on the descendants of every single sniveling peasant who wronged me in the past."

"What of the Force users, you value them do you not?"

"Why of course Revan. Gee you're so silly." Caerna's screeching laughter sounded through the hallways as Me'ghan and Quinn exchanged increasingly concerned looks.

"The strongest and most powerful may remain and serve under my new rule as I will proclaim myself to be Empress Caerna. Oh can you imagine? Death and destruction everywhere as I rise in power. It will be a glorious day."

They witnessed Revan slowly step closer to Caerna and heard the woman naively tease him, her grabby fingers reaching for his mask.

"Will you now finally let me see you handsome? I haven't laid eyes on a good man for millennia."

"No."

Me'ghan placed a hand over her own mouth, quickly silencing the gasp that sat on her tongue while she witnessed Revan suddenly reaching out to his accomplice and grabbing her by the throat.

"I'm afraid none of those plans work for me sorceress."

"This galaxy isn't yours to claim and I tire of your continued presence. You served me well but this is where your story ends."

"Excuse me? I saved you and I own you. Just because I'm willing to—"

Gurgling sounds escaped Caerna's lips next as Revan had begun to strangle her slowly, her toes hanging just above the ground as he lifted her up.

"Foolish woman. Do you honestly believe you saved me?"

A chill ran along Me'ghan's spine and raised the hairs on her arms when Revan's hollow laughter echoed through the entire structure.

"I saved myself by luring you to my unseemly grave. By planting visions of myself in your feeble mind and you came running."

"That's… not… possible. I'm… immortal…you can't.. you can't kill me.."

Me'ghan and Quinn held their breaths as they watched the scene unfold. As the color slowly faded from Caerna's face and she hopelessly tried to fend her assailant off but her efforts appeared futile and Me'ghan could almost swear life was literally being drained from the woman.

"No. You were immortal once but in your naive pride and greed you sacrificed it all and bound yourself to this mortal vessel. It's weakened you, far more than you ever stopped to realize."

A loud and sickening crack followed Revan's words and Me'ghan stared in disbelief as Caerna's now lifeless body dangled from his hand. He dropped her and straightened out his robes, seemingly pleased with himself as at last he got his feet moving again and carried on down the hallway past Quinn and Me'ghan and their hiding place.

It wasn't until long after he'd gone that Me'ghan finally felt safe enough to reemerge and she immediately ran for Darth Nox's body. Naively, she crouched down beside the woman and checked for a pulse. A part of her had hoped that perhaps Nox's spirit was still in there as well, that she'd reclaim her life somehow and that the ghosts she'd once held within would have protected her but then she recalled Jaesa's words.

" _The ghosts have left her."_

Quinn's vigilant footsteps sounded behind her and she sighed solemnly "She's really gone.."

"And Revan has returned." Quinn noted in sober tones as he walked around the two women and knelt down opposite of his wife. He slid his arms underneath Darth Nox's corpse and began to lift her slowly.

"We should get out of here before he returns my Lord. He seems to have grown even stronger in power and despite my everlasting faith in your abilities I fear what he might do to you."

Me'ghan nodded and kept her hands resting on the hilts of her swords as they quickly through cautiously began making their way back to the Fury.

"I cannot tell the Council." she realized as they approached the ship "Not if Arkous is truly a Revanite and I have no proof."

Me'ghan lowered the boarding ramp and followed her husband inside where they gently lay Darth Nox's body within the medical bay.

"What do you suggest we do my Lord?"

"The only other thing we can do.." Me'ghan decided quickly "Set up a secure line and get me Lana Beniko."


	25. Chapter 25

**25: Manaan.**

The morning light had just barely touched the Jedi training grounds on Tython when Arielle already found herself busy packing her belongings and preparing for the journey ahead. Theron had finally gotten in touch with her and though he'd remained silent on the sort of news she hoped for most desperately, he had in fact made new discoveries where Colonel Darok was concerned.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you leaving right now Arielle, especially if you're going to leave Doc and myself behind." Kira had told her when she heard the news.

Arielle had little choice though. Theron insisted on a low profile, as few people as possible and though she'd considered going alone she knew better than to leave Lord Scourge behind with the Jedi. He posed no threat but she knew he wasn't happy there and Master Kaedan would rather be rid of the Sith as well.

"Did you get everything?" Lord Scourge awaited her already when she approached the shuttles and took the set of bags she carried.

"Mm I believe so" she eyed the bags curiously but then shook the question from her mind knowing she'd never get away otherwise.

Within no time at all, the shuttle took them both up to the Orbital Station where they soon found themselves repeating the loading process once more. Aside from their own luggage and personal belongings, Arielle had also brought some basic supplies to tie them over for a few nights of travel should it be necessary.

"So, Manaan?"

"Yeah" Arielle slipped into the captain's seat and entered the coordinates Theron had provided "I've never heard of it before."

Lord Scourge engaged the engines and prepared for take off at her signal "Oceanic planet I believe, used to have a lot of kolto harvesting going on."

"Odd place to meet then."

The Defender roared, awakening its systems after spending weeks parked inside the station and dove straight forward into Tython space before setting upon its planned course.

"Do you suppose he's uncovered anything other than the details on Darok's suspicious dealings?"

"You mean about my family?" Arielle engaged the automatic drive and climbed out of her seat, headed for the kitchen area instead to prepare them breakfast "I never straight up asked but I assume he would have said so if he did."

Lord Scourge jumped from his seat as well and stalked after her, not quite wanting to continue their conversation by shouting across the entire length of the ship "Perhaps he felt it was something that shouldn't be discussed over the holo."

"Maybe" Arielle popped a berry into his mouth "Try these, they're so good and came in fresh this morning before you and I even got up."

He chewed away and shook his head at her, swallowing hard "Don't change the subject. You still haven't told me what you intend to do now."

"Because I haven't decided yet and likely won't for a while." she exhaled deeply and hopped onto the counter with a bowl of berries in her hand "It might be a simple decision in your eyes Scourge but this whole mess aside, I'm Jedi and always have been and even now I'm not sure if I'm willing to throw that away. Nor am I convinced the Empire would ever be a better option."

"You know, I went looking for answers the other night out in the Gnarls," Arielle shook her head disappointedly "It's where I first met Master Orgus. I'd hoped he would appear to me again, as he has in the past, to offer guidance or show me the way. Like when he told me I'd find an ally in you but.. he never appeared."

"Force ghosts are fickle beings." Lord Scourge circled around her to pour them both some caf "Why don't you ask me instead?"

"Ask you whether I truly belong with the Jedi or not? I think we both know your answer to that one." a gentle smile rested on her face "Though maybe you could answer something else.."

Lord Scourge took his hot beverage and led her over to the sectional where they sat down "Ask."

"This darkness you've always spoken of, it's always been there on some level I suppose but what I don't understand is why it's been manifesting itself now and I refuse to buy into the whole stupid notion of love being a path to the Dark side—there's got to be more to it than that."

Lord Scourge eyed her curiously having spent the past few weeks wondering the same though he was fairly convinced she wouldn't like the answer he'd come to "It might be related to love in a way but not as you think."

"Meaning?"

"Jedi, why did you fight so hard to cure me?"

Arielle frowned, not fully grasping where he was going and she resorted to the standard answer she'd given everyone else who'd asked the same "Because you deserved it."

"No" he disagreed and put his caf aside before taking her hands in his "Go deeper than that to the one thing you were never willing to admit to."

A small sigh escaped her lips and Arielle pulled away from him to get up. He wasn't wrong and she knew exactly what he meant but she hated saying it out loud because in retrospect it all seemed so entirely selfish now and unlike anything she'd done in the past.

"I wanted you.. I—" she took a deep breath and nervously pulled on her fingertips.

"I told you I fell for you long ago and all your flirting and teasing? Didn't really make it any easier and I began wanting you to want me. Not for kicks or just messing around, I wanted it to be real and I knew it couldn't be as long as you were incapable of feeling anything at all."

"It is real, right?" frowned Arielle as she turned back to him with her own insecurities rearing their ugly heads "I mean I know we.."

"It is real." Lord Scourge made the promise and the look in his eyes reinforced those words "If I wanted you just for my own amusement, I wouldn't still be here now. You're.. do you know how often I've watched you, slept beside you, heard your laughter and wished that I could feel something? That I could feel you?"

"But it's also what led you to all of this now."

"How?" she still didn't see the full picture "Loving you didn't turn me into a different person. I was still me until.."

Arielle sunk back down onto the sofa with her mouth half open when it finally clicked in her head, slowly seeing the pieces fall into place "until Makeb. The ritual?"

Under any other circumstances Lord Scourge would have felt a sense of delight knowing he'd been right all along but this was the one time where he didn't. He didn't want her to regret what they'd done or blame herself.

"I warned you it would be dangerous and we both felt it when we entered the caves. The darkness that instantly consumed, entering my mind and heart to tear open old wounds, to feed of painful memories as I was tested. It got to you too, I know it did. You fell to your knees same as I did and you were unconscious for nearly two days as well Jedi. Have you really not stopped to realize what the ritual did to you as a participant and witness?"

Lord Scourge cupped her chin and made her face him "I saw your eyes change color, I heard your screams. That day changed us both."

The icy cold she'd felt back then despite the flames and lava in the caverns hit her once more as a shiver ran across her spine, reminding her of the events she'd already pushed from her mind "I was so worried about you I never stopped to think or notice.. when I woke up you were the only thing on my mind and then the mission to Korriban came and everything happened so fast."

Arielle sighed deeply and leaned forward into his arms and against his chest "So you think the darkness we felt there.. the entity, is what awoke that which I already had inside me?"

"I do."

"Is there any way to, you know, pop the genie back into the bottle?"

Lord Scourge gave a small chuckle but shook his head at her "You could try but I'd think you're better off learning to accept it as part of yourself. I could even train you.. if that's something you'd be interested in?"

"Yeah you'd like that." Arielle laughed though she didn't feel entirely dismissive of the idea either.

"I wouldn't just like it Jedi—it would be an honor and privilege. I've always believed in you and still think you could benefit from Sith training."

They spent the next few hours deeply engaged in conversation and the age old debates they used to have together about the Empire versus the Republic. The beliefs of the Jedi versus those of the Sith and before long, Arielle at last began to have the sense of clarity she'd been longing for. She had no answers still to her heritage but at least now she'd started to understand what had changed her and why it had changed her.

By the time they finally reached Manaan Arielle felt refreshed and ready to take on whichever Theron might have planned for them. Whether it was due to her long conversation with Lord Scourge or the vast waters surrounding Mercantile Plaza, her mood had improved significantly compared to the previous days.

"Hi there!" she smiled brightly "I'm Arielle and this is my partner Lord Scourge. We're here for.."

She hesitated, suddenly remembering that their mission was top secret and she couldn't even be certain Theron had used his own name upon check in or if she should be mentioning him at all.

".. a man."

Behind her Lord Scourge stifled a snort while the Selkath slowly raised its head at her, seemingly unimpressed with her request "We don't deal in _those_ kinds of trades here Miss."

"Right, no, of course not" Arielle quickly found herself wishing the galaxy would swallow her whole "I'm looking for my friend. He's about my height, short dark brown spiky hair, some cranial implants and a red leather jacket that seems to be the only—"

The Selkath cleared his throat to interrupt the vast stream of words that rolled off her tongue "He awaits your arrival at conference room 1.03. Down the hall, third on your left. Have a nice day."

"Perhaps I should start doing the talking from now on?" Lord Scourge teased her as she rushed inside, quickly trying to flee her own embarrassment.

"You tend to talk with your sword, people don't like that." Arielle retorted as she checked the room numbers and quickly reached the conference room the Selkath had spoken of.

Theron Shan, having spent the past hours toying with his own dilemmas sighed with relief as they walked in and he quickly welcomed them both.

"Please, have a seat guys there's a lot to discuss."

"Concerning Colonel Darok right, not anything else you might have uncovered?" Arielle couldn't really stop herself as she sat down opposite the Agent and tried to read him to no avail.

He raised a brow and quickly glanced Lord Scourge's way.

"We're good Agent, I've informed her of the three individuals I asked you to investigate."

"Right…" Theron scratched his head and let out another deep sigh to fill the growing silence.

The last thing he wanted now was to keep secrets, to not tell her those things he knew she deserved to know but he was also all too aware of why he'd called them over in the first place and didn't wish to risk sending Arielle into potential battle with a distracted mind.

"I've found a few things but.. guys I really need your full focus on this situation regarding Darok and I hate the fact I'm even asking this of you now but—"

"It's alright Theron" she sensed his apprehension and didn't need to read his mind to understand where he was going "How about we save that for after? I've waited this long, a few more hours won't hurt. Tell us what you've discovered about Darok."


	26. Chapter 26

**26: Friend or Foe?**

"Okay, white robes, bad idea" Arielle yelled as she danced across the puddles of grey liquid and crossed both her blades before her to fend the Selkath named Ortuno off "Really really very bad idea!"

After sitting down with Theron he'd begun explaining everything he'd uncovered about Colonel Darok, the assaults on Korriban and Tython and Arielle's least favorite mysterious Sith, Darth Arkous. Both men had turned out to be working together and the assaults were merely a front for their true quest—obtaining ancient Rakata technology. They'd come to Manaan next and made several visits to an underwater facility and now it was up to Arielle and Lord Scourge to find out what they were up to exactly while Theron had gone to meet with a potential new ally.

"Stop worrying about your dry cleaning and finish him off already!" Lord Scourge shouted back as he himself faced a group of Shasa warriors.

One of them grazed his shoulder with a lightsaber as he whirled around and Lord Scourge leapt over the fighters to reposition himself. He found his footing on a set of railings not a moment too soon when Ortuno began channeling lightning across the room and watched as Arielle had no other option but to shield herself.

"He's, very powerful" she strained herself against the onslaught as the Selkath drove her into a corner.

Ortuno swung for her the moment he stopped channeling, his swords raised high and Arielle just barely ducked down in time as she rolled away. She landed on her feet behind him and prepared to strike when he formed a lightning blast and knocked her far back.

Lord Scourge jumped down and ran his sword through the last Shasa warrior foolish enough to chase him "Are you going to let me help you now?"

"Nope!" Arielle made a somersault charging right back at Ortuno and she successfully left a searing wound across his stomach.

The Selkath hissed at her as he sent another wave of crackling Force energies her way but Arielle was prepared and caught the stream on her blades, pushing back until he relented.

Ortuno fell back, his energies turned against him and Lord Scourge stepped aside while smirking down at the creature. He gestured for Arielle to go ahead and do the honors and she swung both her lightsabers overhead before burying the tips deep within the Selkath.

"See? I can do it just fine." she grinned as she sheathed her blades.

"I know you can" he shrugged "Those poor white robes though..."

Arielle laughed and playfully smacked his arm before activating her earpiece "Theron? We've taken care of the big fish, now where to?"

" _Sorry, not Theron but an associate of his"_ they both heard a female voice respond " _He's busy with his scanning equipment. Apparently he's picking up powerful energy readings from Gorima's laboratory. Readings consistent with Rakata technology."_

"Alright then, the lab it is" Arielle agreed "Do you have a name?"

" _Lana, and please do whatever you can to stop it, good luck."_

"I guess he found his ally."

They made their way for the sliding doors and stormed through facing several more strike teams before finally reaching Gorima's laboratory and after wrongly presuming them to be part of Darok's team, the Selkath began explaining their plans. He revealed he'd been working to reverse engineer the Rakata technology in order to start creating an infinite army.

Arielle was about to raise further questions when she was interrupted by one, or two rather, prisoners she'd released earlier when they first entered the facility. Jakarro, a wookie, and the droid head he carried around named Deefour stormed in demanding retribution for all the experimental testing the geneticist had done on him.

"If you're going to do something, do it now" Lord Scourge whispered to Arielle "I sense another Sith nearby, no doubt Darth Arkous."

"I sense him too and I'll bet my left hand the Colonel is with him. We need to find them."

She spun around at the sounds of a battle cry and saw just in time how Jakarro tore into the geneticist in order to make the man pay "Jakarro!"

"Forget him Jedi, they're here."

Lord Scourge inclined his head towards the observation deck looking out over the laboratory where Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok both appeared.

"Look Darok, it's your Jedi and her Sith lover."

"I told you to let this go, your part in this is over." Colonel Darok warned though he seemed little bothered by their presence.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from treacherous scumbags like you." Arielle fired back as her eyes searched for ways to join them up on the deck "I knew it, the moment I returned from Korriban. Why?"

"To save the galaxy."

Before Arielle could get another word in, the shields sealed off access to the platform and Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok vanished from sight. Moments later, Arielle, Lord Scourge, Jakarro and Deefour were met with a loud blast as the entire structure shook.

"Theron, what's happening?"

" _Lana here, sorry. Theron's trying to salvage any data he can and you need to get out of there fast. They've detonated a bomb and the whole facility is starting to sink to crushing depths."_

"Suddenly, not so fond of the water" Arielle groaned as they ran from the laboratory "Do you have an exit strategy for us or just more bad news?"

" _I'm afraid all the emergency pods have been ejected and all hatches leading back to the facility's entrance are sealed off."_

"I'm still not hearing a plan." Lord Scourge huffed as they now found themselves knee deep in the water that began flooding the structure.

" _Yes I'm aware—fortunately I've secured a small watercraft for you which should be docking at a hatch near your location shortly."_

"Near, where?"

" _Through the room just up ahead but beware, their cyborg champion is coming for you. I can sense it's power from here, it's considerable."_

Lord Scourge and Arielle briefly glanced at one another before charging the door and pushing through. Exactly as Lana had predicted, a massive Selkath enhanced by cybergenetics barged in bristling with fury.

"Okay.. now I'm gonna need your help." Arielle grimaced to Scourge before they both raced forward to deal the first blow.

Meanwhile back on the surface of Manaan, Theron rushed to salvage whichever he could about the infinite army the Selkath had been working on while Lana and her own two partners watched the security footage of the fight which ensued inside the crumbling facility.

"Oooh look look, he's going to tear her apart!" Me'ghan chuckled as she watched the champion tear into Arielle's shoulder and the Jedi screaming in agony "This is a lot better than those dreadful reality shows Vette tends to watch."

"Indeed my Lord." Quinn agreed as he paced around behind her.

"This is not something to amuse yourselves with!" Theron snapped, occasionally glancing at the screen with concern for his own allies.

"Sorry Agent Stick in The Mud" Me'ghan snorted.

He rolled his eyes and beckoned Lana over, turning off their comms for just a brief second while he whispered "Is there any chance you can get them out of here before Arielle and Lord Scourge make it back?"

"Why?" the blonde Sith frowned at him.

Theron sighed. He'd recognized Malavai Quinn's name immediately and he hadn't forgotten about the talk he'd promised to have with Arielle the moment she got back. This was one confrontation she likely didn't need right now but he had little time to explain it to Lana.

"Forget it never mind just, help her please. Help them get out of there."

Lana nodded and re-engaged her comms as she began speaking words of encouragement to the Jedi and her partner below the surface.

"Aww they killed it." Me'ghan sulked as the cyborg fell to the ground and collapsed.

"Apologies, but the remote docking procedure isn't quite finished.." Lana informed Arielle and Lord Scourge as she rushed to the consoles and sent several commands down to the watercraft.

" _You're a Sith."_

"But not your enemy, not today. Now are you interested in a ride back or would you prefer to swim?"

" _Sith or not, I won't turn down a helping hand."_

"I do appreciate a pragmatic mind."

"I'd say make them swim." Me'ghan grinned whispering to Quinn.

Her husband nodded "Who's the Pureblood, anyone you know?"

"Dear Quinn, unlike you I don't keep records on every single Imperial or Sith identity." she teased and playfully poked him in the ribs "We'll find out when they make it to the surface I suppose."

Theron, having managed to save all the data just in time, sat back behind his desk and anxiously looked back and forth between the door and Malavai. In the palm of his hand he held his datapad detailing Malavai's report submitted years ago about his missing niece and Theron wondered if he'd recognized her at all or if her hood and robes had kept her unique appearance hidden so far.

He cussed to himself wishing he'd made a move sooner and told Lord Scourge everything the second he found out rather than putting his faith in Satele's good intentions.

"Shan! Kolto now, she's got a large gash on her shoulder!" Lord Scourge bellowed as he supported Arielle under his arm and walked her inside.

"It's not that bad" she tried to laugh, oblivious to their company as she shrugged out of her robes and tried to glance at the cuts left by the cyborg's claws.

"Here" Theron rushed towards them with a cloth and some kolto solution.

Lord Scourge pulled up a chair for Arielle and sat her down as he took the items from Theron and began dabbing the kolto soaked cloth against her torn skin.

"Such fuss over a little shoulder wound, I can barely see it from here" Me'ghan snarked as she watched the scene unfold "Nice tatoo though or is that a birthmark?"

Next to her, Malavai Quinn stood frozen on the spot.


	27. Chapter 27

**27: Friend or Foe pt. 2.**

Malavai Quinn found himself frozen to the ground as he eyed the peculiar birthmark on the Jedi's shoulder. Right below the area where she'd been injured sat a small but distinctive and dark symbol, somewhat shaped like an oval with tongue like flames spewing out from the top.

" _It can't be you..."_

His feet carried him forward as he approached Arielle, oblivious to his wife's questioning looks and he boldly pushed Lord Scourge's hand out of the way. Quinn leaned in, the tip of his index finger tracing the outlines of the Jedi's unique mark to see if it was real or if his mind was trying to deceive him somehow.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell are you?" Arielle jumped up from her seat the moment she noticed Lord Scourge's hand had been replaced by another's and she glared at the Imperial man before her.

" _Oh Lords what did I just do?"_

Quinn flustered as he became all too aware of his intrusive and inappropriate behavior and he backed away from the scowling looks he received "I,—apologies my Lords. I thought to have spotted a foreign object embedded in the wound and suspected it might be a nail from the creature. I was mistaken."

Arielle stared at the man for a moment, something within his voice had sounded so familiar but she shook it from her mind quickly and raised a curious brow at Theron while Lord Scourge sat her back down.

He finished cleaning out her injury before he applied a kolto patch over the wound "All set Jedi."

"Thanks." her eyes smiled up into his before she folded up her dirty and torn robes and threw them in the trash, leaving her in just the strapless cropped top she'd worn underneath and Lord Scourge shrugged out of his own coat.

"Here, wear this instead. Just don't get any blood on it."

"You're so romantic" she snorted as she slipped into the several sizes too big leather coat and then eyed Theron again. "Friends of yours?" Arielle inclined her head towards the two unfamiliar Sith and the strange Imperial.

Theron took a deep breath and pulled himself together, grateful for the fact that other than his momentary loss of decorum, Quinn hadn't said another word yet.

"The contact I went to meet with actually," he stepped forward and introduced Lana properly "Lana Beniko, dedicated Imperial citizen and fully-armed Sith Lord."

Arielle followed him with her eyes as he moved along and indicated at the other two people at Lana's side next "And these are her associates. Captain Malavai Quinn and his wife Me'ghan Malorae, the Emperor's Wrath."

"The Emperor's Wrath?" Arielle grinned with an amused twinkle in her eyes, oblivious to the Captain's name "The new one then?"

"The new one?" Me'ghan spoke up again at last and gave the Jedi a puzzled look.

"Mhm." Arielle half circled around Lord Scourge and gave him a nudge forward "Meet Lord Scourge, former Wrath of the Emperor. And I'm Arielle."

Me'ghan's eyes shot over to the Pureblood as she sized him up and threw him a foul glare "So the traitor lives then?"

"Says the fool who still clings to the Emperor's favor." he retorted dryly, not the least bit impressed with the woman before him.

"Alright let's not go there right now please" Lana cut in between the two of them and gave Theron a helpless look "We have far more urgent matters to discuss."

Malavai Quinn stood back quietly, his eyes never once leaving the Jedi he was certain was his niece. Quite a bit older than last he'd seen her and she seemed to go by a different name now but neither of those things gave him enough reason to doubt—he knew.

"Lana and her people are here for the same reason we are, in fact they arrived not long after you did. They worked with Arkous during the assault on the Jedi Temple and—"

"That was you?!" Arielle cut in as she stared at the three people before her and instinctively her hands slid down to rest on the hilts of her blades.

Me'ghan rolled her eyes at the redhead and shrugged "Yeah. And you assaulted the Sith Academy so spare me whatever self righteous crap you're about to spew at me okay?"

"Yes I don't mean to sound partial here but—"

Lana tried to come in between again but Arielle flat out ignored her and carried on "You murdered so many! Jedi I grew up with and fought alongside with!"

"Like you didn't do the same to the Sith, to Darth Soverus." Me'ghan fired the accusations right back at her.

"I didn't kill—"

"And you threatened a child! Who does that?!"

"I didn't threaten—"

"That was Darth Vowrawn's nephew you know? He's just dying to see your head delivered to him on a platter and I might just—"

"I didn't kill Soverus and I didn't threaten a child! The kid jumped out at us, I told him to run and hide only to keep him safe and Commander Jensyn was—"

"That's quite enough out of both of you!" Lana bristled as she quite literally placed herself between the Jedi and her fellow Sith.

Lord Scourge placed a gentle hand on Arielle's shoulder and urged her back a few steps while Me'ghan scoffed and joined back at Quinn's side.

"Alright.. as it turns out, we're not dealing with mere traitors. Both Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok are Revanites. Members of the Order of Revan, a secret cult that's had its claws in the Empire for years. Now it seems they've pierced the Republic as well." Theron began to explain what he'd learned from Lana and Me'ghan.

"What's worse is that they are currently under the leadership again of the very man they revere, Revan himself." the blonde Sith added.

"Revan.. really?" Arielle instantly looked to Lord Scourge while recalling the many conversations they'd had about the Jedi turned Sith turned Jedi. "I thought the Empire killed him?"

"So did I." Me'ghan commented bitterly.

"About a week ago my crew and I followed up on a lead about one of our missing Dark Council members, Darth Nox." Me'ghan continued as she began to disclose what she'd uncovered about Revan's revival and the fate of Darth Nox.

Lord Scourge didn't fail to notice the look in Arielle's eyes as she heard what had become of Darth Nox, or rather Caerna and instantly reached out to her through the Force " _Don't even think about it Jedi, this is not the time to assuage your guilt."_

She shot him an annoyed glance but said nothing, instead trying to refocus on everything that was being discussed until Theron made mention of forming a temporary alliance and Arielle laughed.

"With them? You can't be serious."

"Are you one of those uppity Jedi who can't see past their glorious selves in order to do what's best for—"

"Uppity Jedi?" Me'ghan received an angry glare from Arielle "Are you blind as well as stupid? I'm standing right here with a Pureblood Sith at my side. Clearly I'm extremely capable of doing what's necessary for the greater good."

"Hell," she continued and gloated, her disdain for the new Wrath obvious "He and I make such a wonderful team that we defeated your precious Emperor. Together. Which I guess means you're unemployed, Wrath, and looking like a right fool parading around like some hot shot wannabe but you're not so—"

He never meant to, he hadn't planned to and this wasn't what he'd expected at all but under the strain of his own discoveries and the sight of his niece fighting with his wife, Malavai Quinn shot forward and snapped.

"Eliza that's enough!"

Arielle fell silent in an instant, her heart beat slowing itself way down before it began pounding furiously in her chest and then her mind was flooded.

" _Your mother's name was Savannah Quinn… Captain Malavai Quinn… Let go of her hand Mal… Come on Eliza we're leaving… I was born in the Empire."_

The different voices from various memories all converged inside her head as she stared up at the Imperial man before her, this time recognizing him for who he was.

"Who the hell is Eliza?" Me'ghan frowned as she looked back and forth between the two.

Theron shook his head and let out a deep sigh—the one thing he'd feared all day long had just come to pass and he hated himself for not saying anything sooner. For not clearing the room first and for asking Arielle to head into the underwater facility before telling her what he knew.

" _Run. Leave. Go now. This is more than you bargained for and more than you can handle right now. Flee. Don't even look at him."_ Arielle's thoughts tried to push her but her feet refused to carry her anywhere as she stared at the man she now presumed to be her uncle. He hadn't changed much at all save for a few aging lines.

" _She recognizes you now, she remembers. Say something else, anything. You've already made a fool of yourself, you've already lost all decorum. Speak."_ the words sounded through Quinn's head but the racing beating of his heart drowned them all out.

"Guys what's going on?" Lana now wondered as well as the silence in the room just grew thicker.

"Perhaps we should all sit down for a moment.." Theron tried to suggest and Arielle immediately snapped her head around to him.

"Your files, your findings. Give them to me now." she at last found her voice and held up her hand to him "Now."

Lord Scourge gave Theron a scolding glare as he snatched the datapad from his hands before turning it over to Arielle.

"Arielle I'm so—"

"Shh." she waved Theron's attempted apology off as she began to browse through the three profiles he'd already pulled up.

" _Darth Pyralis... ancient Pureblood family... burned victims... his own wife? My father… no Lord Scourge isn't a myth you idiots... mother..."_ every word she read tore the life she thought she knew down a little further, ripping away at the few fantasies she'd treasured of who her parents and family might have been " _she's gone? They just... abandoned her… sold her out, left her to die? ... Eliza, niece to Malavai Quinn... your own sister how could you..."_

Anger and heartache rose within her as the past was revealed to her, as she now fully understood who the man before her was and she felt sickened by the role he'd played in her mother's death—a fact equally shocking as Arielle had always believed her mother to still be alive and out there in the galaxy, somewhere.

Lord Scourge caught her just in time as her knees buckled under the weight of her new discoveries, refusing to keep her standing any longer and Theron pushed forward the same chair she'd sat in earlier. The datapad slipped from her hands and Lord Scourge caught it, browsing it instantly to learn what she knew now.

"Eliza I—"

"Malavai who is Eliza? Seriously what is going on here?!" Me'ghan huffed furiously having watched everything unfold and losing her patience.

"Stop saying my name as if you know me." Arielle managed through gritted teeth as her eyes shot daggers at Quinn.

It took all her restraint not to lash out at him. Not to kill him on the spot for abandoning her mother when she needed him the most. For cowardly turning his back on his own sister.

"I do know you Eliza. I know you better than you think!"

"Stop saying that name I don't want to hear it I hate it!"

Quinn let out an aggravated groan as he began pacing the room, ignoring everyone else around them and feeling desperate to get through to her. He'd lost her once and now by some unique miracle he'd found her again. He'd found her again despite having tried to make himself believe she was dead after all. She wasn't dead, she was right here and he wasn't about to lose her again. He had to hold on, somehow, and make her see.

"Your favorite color is a bright clear blue like your eyes and the vast waters on this planet. The color reminds you of water, your favorite element. Water is where you find calm and peace whether it's in the form of raindrops that cascade down atop your head, like the eternal rain on Dromund Kaas, or in the form of a small stream that gently flows through a creek."

"Which is ironic given that your Sith heritage lies with fire but I guess those two things are just a unique representation of your own duality."

"I said stop!" Arielle begged and hugged her head underneath her arms trying hard to drown him out, to ignore the emotions that welled up within her as minor snippets of her past now revealed themselves inside her mind, encouraged by his words.

"You hate going to bed almost as much as you hate getting up and I used to carry you from bed in the mornings and let you continue sleeping on the couch instead until you were ready to truly wake up. Your favorite toy was an old wooden soldier—your father had carved it out once for your mother when they first began dating, the first time they were deployed together. You'd carry that toy everywhere and if anyone tried to take it from you you'd scream murder."

Lord Scourge, having finally read everything, hovered behind Arielle and placed his hands on her shoulders as he tried to calm her. He could feel her trembling and shake as she once more begged Quinn to stop.

"When you were two you tripped and fell landing on the edge of a glass coffee table with your chin which is how you got that scar you've got there. Don't tell me I don't know you, that I don't know my own niece when I spent three years taking care of you almost daily!"


	28. Chapter 28

**28: Family Affairs.**

The rising tension in the room was abruptly cut by Jakarro who stormed in, carrying Deefour's head around his neck as always and he cried out in anger "Jakarro would like you all to know he tires of these human squabbles and wishes you would finish up so we can leave this place and pursue the men who tortured us."

"Of course" Lana nodded soberly reminding herself that they still had a quite a road ahead of them "I've glossed over Jakarro's known accomplices and perhaps one of them could help us track down Arkous and Darok."

She turned to Theron and placed a hand on his arm "Why don't you finish up here while I go prepare the ship?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Captain, Wrath, I will be in touch when we know more but in the meantime I must urge you both to keep this to yourselves. I know Darth Marr and Darth Vowrawn have questions of their own regarding Darth Nox and the events on Korriban but we cannot include them in this, not just yet." Lana said her goodbyes before following the wookie and his droid outside.

Theron frowned in earnest as he eyed the four people who were left. Arielle hadn't said another word since Quinn's confession and neither had he but he'd kept his eyes on her the entire time. Lord Scourge protectively stood at her side, gently squeezing and massaging her shoulder to try and calm her while Me'ghan had now picked up Theron's datapad to get an understanding of what was going on.

"Guys I know this must be hard on you, unexpected and likely overwhelming but I beg you to try and find a way of working together. The Revanites are united in this and we must be too if we want a chance at defeating them."

Theron turned to Arielle and sighed deeply "Arielle… I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this. If I'd known this morning that they were going to be here too I would have told you everything right then. I never meant for this to happen."

"Don't worry Agent Shan. Keeping things from me for whichever period of time appears to be a family trait of yours."

She didn't even look at him as the bitter words fell from her lips. A part of her didn't mean it, deep down she knew she'd offered to wait and hold off but with Satele still fresh on her mind Arielle couldn't help but see a striking similarity between the two Shans.

"I deserved that..." he admitted and though her words stung, they were nothing compared to the guilt and anger he already felt towards himself "I'll be in touch, soon, if you're still willing to go through with this. Let me know."

Theron excused himself and packed up his things before he too disappeared through the sliding doors.

"Malavai..." Me'ghan started as she forced her husband to look at her "Can you explain all of this to me please? In your own words."

She'd read through the files but felt the need to know more than just those things explained in the Intelligence reports. He'd never told her about any niece or a sister for that matter which unintentionally bothered her quite a bit.

Quinn glanced at Arielle who still refused to even look at him. It hadn't taken much for him to realize she was aware of her mother's fate and he considered that perhaps if he shared his side of the story, his experience and role in everything she'd become more willing to give him a chance so he nodded at Me'ghan and sat down.

"I had an older sister, Savannah Quinn though I usually called her Van. She was four years my senior and in true Quinn family tradition enrolled at the Imperial Academy and graduated with honors, after which she joined Darth Marr's forces. Van met a man there, James, and soon married him before giving up her career when she discovered she was pregnant."

"Our entire family was elated. Not at first, my parents are die-hard Imperial devotees, but they quickly grew used to the idea of Van becoming a stay at home mother and we all supported both her and James. My sister's joy was short lived when James was killed one month before she was due to give birth. Van was devastated and the news caused her to go into premature labor..."

Quinn looked over at Arielle again but her eyes remained firmly fixated on the ground beneath her feet and he let out a small sigh before he continued.

"Van was at my parent's house at the time, as was I fresh out of the Academy myself, and they send for a physician. We waited all through the night and most of the next day until we finally received some good news again—Van had given birth to a baby girl and both were a picture of perfect health despite earlier complications."

"She named her daughter, my niece, after our own mother and James' mother and granted the girl her father's last name. Eliza Aurora Ignis. Four and a half pounds, bright blue eyes, her father's fiercely dark red hair and carrying the birthmark of a true Ignis family member—a flame shaped symbol on her left shoulder blade."

"We were all so happy and proud and I adored her from the moment she flashed those big blues at me. I even delayed enrollment into the army to spend more time at home and help my sister out."

Arielle quietly scoffed to herself as she listened to his story but still refused to say anything or even look up at the man as he spoke.

"My sister wasn't doing too great. The loss of her husband sent her into deep mourning and depression. She would spend most her days in bed crying, refusing to eat or even look after herself so much of Eliza's care befell to my parents and I. It went on like that for about a year until Van finally seemed to be recovering from her grief."

"Having sold the house she lived in with James, Van got herself a new apartment on Dromund Kaas and moved there with Eliza. I finally resumed my career as an Imperial officer but remained close to home, working a desk job at first in Kaas City so I could still go and see them both each chance I got."

Me'ghan found herself smiling softly at part of his confession. They hadn't really discussed the subject of kids yet and part of her had always wondered if her husband would even be the fatherly type but hearing him talk about his niece now gave her a new sense of hope for their own future.

"That little girl was my world you know? I can still see her stumbling and later on running towards me whenever I'd walk in the door and Van seemed happy enough having someone around to help her take care of Eliza."

"But things didn't stay so idyllic, did they?" Me'ghan heard the quiver in his voice and knelt down beside her husband, taking his hand into her own.

"No. One afternoon Van had gone out to find herself a part time job while I babysat Eliza. We were sitting on the floor playing with her toys and stuffed animals, lining them up as soldiers when suddenly they began to move. Several of them shot forward as Eliza giggled with joy and furiously waved her hands around as if she was commanding them."

Arielle finally looked his way as he approached the one memory she did have of him and her mother, the one which had resurfaced recently and a part of her became curious about the incident which had caused her mother to flee.

"Eliza had the gift of the Force, just as her grandfather did but at that exact moment, Van walked in the door as well and flew into a panic. She began yelling, raging, swearing that she wouldn't allow her daughter to grow up as Sith. As the monsters who murdered James. She unintentionally upset Eliza who started crying and..."

He hesitated. The memory still lingered fresh in his mind, the terror he and his sister had both felt for a moment when the toddler showed her true potential and he wasn't certain whether Arielle would even want to hear that part.

"And?" Lord Scourge urged, his own curiosity rising as he narrowed his eyes on the Imperial.

Quinn swallowed hard "Eliza's toys suddenly burst up into flames. We knew her grandfather's reputation, we knew of the unique ability said to only be possessed by those born within the Ignis family but I never would have guessed that such a small child... I think it was brought on by emotional distress."

"Van lost it completely. She raced around the apartment grabbing nothing more than a few essentials and stuffed them into her bag before demanding I hand Eliza over to her. I didn't want to and Eliza clung onto me with tears still streaming down her face but Van pried her little hands loose and they took off. I never saw my niece again. My sister returned home several months later but Eliza was no longer with her."

Arielle shook her head and unexpectedly began to laugh through her own tears, bitterly, as she took everything he'd said in "You know, that's one hell of a story and you almost had me going until this whole ridiculous part about a three year old channeling the Force to set her own toys on fire. Wow." she exclaimed.

She rose from her seat and kicked it aside, still shaking her head "I'm out of here, go sell your sob story to another."

Lord Scourge caught her wrist as she turned away and pulled her back in, placing an index finger just below her chin as he urged her to look up at him "Don't run from this Jedi. There's truth in his words, I sensed it and though such Force powers are rare, they do exist and easily manifest within young untrained children when they're faced with fear or upset."

"You wanted answers about who you are, where your darkness comes from and this is it. Don't walk away from it now."

"Eliza... please."

Arielle cringed at the sound of his voice and the mention of her real name, unable to associate it with anything good right now while she turned around and glowered at Quinn "Please what? You know, I'll give you a please."

"Please explain what kind of man would disown his own sister, have her arrested and essentially sentenced to death because if she hadn't hung herself, the Sith likely would have killed her anyways. Please explain that instead of giving me your phony tears." she spat.

Me'ghan bit back her own anger as she allowed the Jedi to rant but it took all her strength not to lash out. She felt her husband's pain and to hear another step on his soul like that was infuriating.

"It wasn't that simple." Quinn massaged his temples and momentarily buried his face in his hands before looking back up at his niece "Van put all of us in danger when she fled. She knew the Empire's laws by heart and still she fled with a Sith child. My parents and I had no choice but to disassociate ourselves from her and I left her several calls begging her not to come back home once authorities filed a warrant for her."

"One of the people she'd shared a shuttle with reported her to the Sith. Five months later, Van came back to Dromund Kaas alone and was arrested immediately upon her arrival. I visited her in holding to ask why she'd returned despite my warnings but she refused to speak with me. The only thing she did say and swore by was that you were dead and not long after, she took her own life."

"She knew the Sith would torment her and search her mind to find the child. Her only way of keeping the girl safe and hidden was to permanently silence herself." Lord Scourge figured understanding the workings of the Empire only too well.

Arielle bit down on her lip so hard it near bled as she fought back the renewed tears which had sprung into her eyes upon hearing Quinn's explanation "Please Scourge... let me go. Take me away from here I can't process this right now, not with them here." she begged as she looked up to him.

"Please." she urged again when he wouldn't release her wrist and finally he nodded.

Lord Scourge didn't fully approve. He felt she'd have an easier time dealing with everything by facing it head on and talking through it on the spot but he wasn't blind to the heartache she was going through now so reluctantly he agreed. He let her wrist slip from his grasp and she fled the room.

Quinn felt an enormous sense of defeat hitting him as he watched her go and breathed in a whisper "She's the spitting image of her mother when she does that..."

Me'ghan ignored Lord Scourge's presence as she sat herself down on Quinn's lap and wrapped him in her arms "I'm so sorry... I had no idea about any of this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed and my parents and I had agreed to never speak of this again. We did try searching for Eliza for a while but the constant disappointment and false hope really broke my mother's heart. Mine too if I'm being honest so afterwards I buried myself in work instead, in fighting for the Empire and its glory."

"Is there any other family besides yourself and your parents?" Lord Scourge inquired calmly.

Quinn frowned "Not that I know of. There's Me'ghan, by marriage but James was an only child."

"And these powers, Ignition, do you know how they work? Their history and origin?"

"No. Only that they're passed down through generations of Ignis Sith... she's never used them again?"

"No."

Lord Scourge turned on his heel and made his way for the doors deciding he knew enough for now "I will speak with her."

It was about the only promise he could make before he vanished from sight.


	29. Chapter 29

**29: Nothing Left to Say.**

Quinn's eyes were still on the door as if he expected Arielle to return at any moment but she never did "I shouldn't have said anything. Why did I have to let myself go like that?"

"Shock, surprise. You were overwhelmed." Me'ghan gave him a sympathetic smile but he couldn't help scolding himself.

"I'm trained to deal with shock, with the unexpected and to not lose my decorum."

"Mal… this isn't the same and if you're waiting for me to reprimand you, I won't." Me'ghan pulled up a chair and sat down next to him "At first I thought she was a past lover, actually. The way you responded to her it was as though everyone else ceased to exist but I understand now. I can't say I'd react any better if I were suddenly faced with a loved one I'd thought to be long dead."

"I feel so foolish. Van said she'd fled to the Republic and I cast it aside as a lie, assuming she purposely tried to throw us off Eliza's trail. Same as her lie about Eliza's death."

He buried his head in the palms of his hands once more "I never even considered looking among the ranks of the Jedi."

"You wouldn't have found her there then, she was too young."

"She hates me."

Me'ghan sighed and took her husband's hands in her own "She needs time. I don't think she ever knew any of this and you just turned her life upside down."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Stop" she placed her index finger to his lips "We'll figure this out and if you want to be angry with someone, blame the people who've kept her from you all these years. I cannot imagine the Jedi didn't know."

Me'ghan rose back to her feet and urged Quinn to do the same "Let's head home and take a few days to deal with this, see what we can dig up about your niece and that Sith she was with."

"You mean your predecessor?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek and nodded. The comments made by both Lord Scourge and Arielle had left her with an unsettling feeling that the both of them knew far more about the man she served than she did herself.

"Yeah. I'm dying to know now what made him turn his back on the Emperor…"

—

The Defender was dark and seemingly empty by the time Lord Scourge returned but he could feel her presence nearby and made his way for her private quarters. He found her there, curled up into a ball on top of her blankets as she cried in silence.

"Jedi..." he sighed and flicked on a small light before climbing into bed next to her. She instantly rolled over and clung onto him, letting her tears trickle down his chest and he wrapped her into his arms.

"I don't know how to feel..." Arielle admitted in choked up whispers "I tried to stay, to hear his story but I couldn't breathe."

"I never even considered she might be dead... I always just assumed she was out there enjoying life and that was okay."

She buried her face against his chest again and sobbed, her heartache evident as she struggled to process everything she'd learned.

Lord Scourge, feeling entirely inadequate in the position of trying to provide the sort of comfort she needed now slowly rubbed the small of her back and focused on their conversation instead "They would have faced imprisonment themselves if they hadn't renounced her. I know that's hard for you to understand but life in the Empire can be quite unforgiving, especially for those that don't possess the gift of the Force."

Arielle frowned and thought "I know, I've heard the stories but it's not an easy thing to accept and there's a part of me which..." she hesitated and gasped for air.

"Don't hold back Jedi, just tell me every single thought you're having."

She lifted her head slightly and looked up at him through tear soaked lashes "Is it okay if on some level I'm angry with her too?"

"I mean, why did she have to go back? Even if she never got his message, she should have known better right? Why risk it?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head "You can be angry but no one living will ever be able to answer that question now."

Her fingertips idly played along his chest as she fell silent again, losing herself in her own train of thought. Earlier that day she'd felt so happy and revived, she'd been in good spirits and even had a sense of clarity but now her entire world felt like it had been turned upside down once more.

"Malavai... I think I loved him once... there's been, snippets of memories resurfacing as he spoke but, I don't want to feel that right now, you know? He's a near complete stranger." Arielle sniffled.

"And Imperial, which makes your predicament even harder now." Lord Scourge deduced.

"Mm" she mused resting her arm on top of his chest as she lay her head down and stared into his eyes, her own puffed and red though the stream of salted tears ebbed away slowly "So this is where my darkness comes from huh? I'm not just Sith and not just part of any bloodline but an ancient one dating back to the days of old."

"It is. Many of my species have always enjoyed a symbiotic bond with the Dark side of the Force which was naturally passed on to you, even if your father never possessed the gift, even though you're human. You're part Pureblood too which is something that won't be ignored, trust me."

"I'm actually ashamed I didn't make the connection sooner," Lord Scourge thought out loud "that I was unable to identify its origin. I should have sensed your darkness wasn't new but rather ancient instead."

"What connection?"

"Your family name, Ignis. It had faint familiarity when I first heard it but I couldn't quite place it."

"And now?"

Lord Scourge propped one of the pillows up behind his back as he sat up, pulling Arielle more firmly into his arms at the same time "Now I remember."

"Back in my village, when I was still a child myself, there were always whispers of powerful Sith with unique abilities. Abilities they'd nurtured and maintained by keeping their bloodline pure. One of those families was the Ignis family who were said to have enslaved the element of fire, wielding its flames as a weapon of their own."

"My ancestors?"

"Yeah." Lord Scourge chuckled as he recalled those incredulous stories "I never believed any of it, cast the tales aside as myths. Until now."

Arielle welcomed the distraction as he spoke of his own past and the faintest makings of a twinkle returned to her eyes—she loved listening to him talk about times long ago and his own history.

"Now it would seem you're living proof."

She snorted miserably "We'll see about that. I may have once burned my toys, ridiculous as that sounds but I don't recall ever doing it again. It might have been a fluke and the purity of my bloodline ended the moment my father was born. He was human, not a Pureblood and he wasn't gifted in the Force either."

"That doesn't mean the legacy ended with your grandfather."

"Do you suppose our families knew each other?"

Lord Scourge scoffed at the very suggestion "I doubt it. Families like yours always secluded themselves from others, imagined themselves to be above everyone else. They lived in entirely different areas, sometimes even a whole other space section."

"And yours?"

"Proud and traditional though not half as arrogant. My mother taught Sith history to the local children while my father was gone most days fighting for our survival and for the Empire."

"What became of them, if you don't mind me asking? I mean you became immortal and—"

"I lost them both long before I became immortal. My father fell supporting an old family friend during a feud with another Sith while my mother died during my first year at the Academy. A mysterious virus affecting only my species had swept through the village."

"You never talk of them" Arielle mused as she lingered in his embrace "Were you close?"

"They raised me right and I respectfully mourned them both, my mother more so than my father. I never knew him well enough."

She could hear the faintest signs of affection in his voice when he spoke of his parents and a part of her envied that, wishing she'd known her own well enough to treasure such sentiments and then Arielle's brows pulled into a frown as her mind landed on a different thought.

"My name and legacy… Is that why the Emperor had my father killed? That prophecy makes much more sense now, a child born from the ancient flames, it's not literal. Did he know who I was when I faced him, what I might be capable of?"

"It does make sense now and based on what Malavai had to say, I even suspect that the constant torment you endured at Chaskar's hands was all intended as a way to see if the myths surrounding your family were true. For the Emperor to see if you possessed those same powers, if they'd manifest under duress. He would have had the perfect weapon then."

She sat up and looked at her hands, wondering what would trigger such an ability within her if the Overseer hadn't managed to draw it out. A sharp sting lashed along her lower back, phantom pain of wounds that were no longer there and then she felt Lord Scourge's tentative fingertips caress her skin instead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then, it was too great a risk."

"You need to stop apologizing for things like that" Arielle grimaced as she reflected on her own situation "What I need from you now is—"

A faint chiming sounded through the small quarters "I'm really starting to hate this thing." she picked up the holo comm which had interrupted their conversation and grumbled.

" _Arielle."_

Lord Scourge felt her tense up at the sound of Satele's voice "Grand Master."

" _I apologize for disturbing you so late..."_ Satele spoke smoothly and Arielle could see her tilt her head as though she tried to get a better angle of the holo image before her. Lord Scourge stealthily snuck out of sight.

" _I urge you to meet with me on Coruscant immediately. It's a matter of great import."_

"I'm busy." Arielle limited her use of words on purpose, if only to prevent herself from lashing out and for a moment thought back to the manner in which she'd snapped at Theron.

" _If you could fill me in on your current mission I may be able to have another take your place."_

"No need."

She could hear Satele's resigned sigh " _I spoke with Master Kaedan and he informed me of what he saw within you, what you both saw."_

"Of course he did."

" _Arielle we're concerned for you. Please meet with me."_

Arielle tightened her grip on the small device as her anger rose to the surface "I have nothing left to say to you Grand Master."

She snapped the comm shut in her hand and threw it at her bedroom door while releasing an aggravated scream. The accessory shattered instantly, its broken wiring crackling in the air before dying out.

Lord Scourge watched as she shook, a combination of anger and hurt written all over her face "Jedi..."

"I don't think I want to go back, not for a while. Not to Coruscant and not to Tython either."

"Then we won't."

"I should call Kira and tell her what happened though. And I need to apologize to Theron."

Lord Scourge tried but couldn't stop himself from grinning "You just smashed your social life into a dozen pieces" he pointed back near the door.

"Oh right" Arielle buried her face against the palms of her hands "Set course for Nar Shaddaa. We'll resupply there and I'll get myself a new comm and until then anyone who needs us can just call the ship instead."

"Nar Shaddaa?"

"Do you have any other suggestions? It's a dump but at least people won't look at us twice there and we can get what we need. Perhaps even stay a few nights, away from the Jedi and Republic."

"Alright, sounds reasonable enough to me. I'll plot our course and then if you want, we can discuss your training as Sith? Assuming that's what you meant to say before Satele interrupted."

Arielle flashed him half a smile and nodded "It was."


	30. Chapter 30

**30: A New Home.**

Several cargo crates within the old abandoned factory were knocked over, like bowling pins tumbling across the floor and scattering as they broke Lord Scourge's fall.

"Scourge!" Arielle ran after him with her blades still roaring.

He scratched the back of his head and scrambled onto his feet "I'm fine Jedi."

"I'm so sorry." she looked at him and sighed.

Arielle sheathed her training sabres and tossed them aside "This is pointless. Each time I open myself up even a little bit, it takes a hold of me. Like _it_ decides what my next move will be and I'm just in the passenger seat along for the ride. I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, one step at a time."

"I tried one step at a time, back at our new apartment and if I recall correctly, you nearly went sailing over the balcony in the next room over!"

"Which is why we're in this old factory instead. Huge space, no heights to fall down from now pick those things back up and let's try again."

"Are you sure you're not injured?" she frowned as she splayed her fingers and called on her weapons.

"I can take it Jedi, I heal fast remember?" he grinned but Arielle wasn't impressed.

"Yeah," she muttered "Until I blow you up or set you on fire. I doubt you'll outheal that."

"I heard that" Lord Scourge warned as they stepped away from each other again and got into position "Just keep trying okay? Let it in slowly, feel it course through you and will it to become a part of you, something you control. Force it to do your bidding."

Arielle steadied her feet and activated her blades once more. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and focused inwards to draw upon the darkness which had been begging her for release. It coiled and swirled as she felt it reach down to her fingertips and toes, demanding control and Arielle fought hard to try and subdue the overwhelming essence.

Several steps ahead of her, Lord Scourge smirked as he prepared to make his move. He dashed forward and leapt up, allowing the Force to carry him a short distance. His sword was drawn and held high overhead as he prepared to swing it down upon the unsuspecting Jedi who still had her eyes closed.

Without ever looking, she felt him approach and right as he was about to strike Arielle crossed both her lightsabers in defense. She halted his attack mid-air before pushing off against him and once more he found himself thrown far back this time without any crates to catch his fall.

Lord Scourge used his arms to protect and cushion his head as he landed with a thud and rolled several feet further. He heard his shoulder pop and groaned, forcing himself back up to snap the joints back into place but before he had a chance to do so he found himself making another tumble through the air.

Arielle stalked after him, her hand raised and her eyes burning bright red not even bothering to use her weapons as she repeatedly lift him up and tossed him into the nearest walls.

"Focus Jedi get control of yourself!" he yelled out while forming a shield to protect his body from continuous blows.

"Do _not ever_ call me Jedi" she hissed in sheer anger as she threw him into a nearby support beam "that's not who I am anymore and I'll die before I ever serve them again!"

"Tell me... how you really... feel." Lord Scourge panted as he found himself dropping down against the duracrete floors once more.

He got to his knees first and then rose back up to face her, his sword ready to fend off the next attack she would throw his way "Own your pain _Jedi_."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO—" she bellowed furiously and aimed the tip of her blade at his throat but something within stopped her.

Arielle observed Lord Scourge as he stood uneven on his feet. Despite his fast healing properties he looked bruised and beaten, a single trail of blood running down his nose and one of his eye sockets was swollen. Multiple cuts decorated his arms and slowly, she sank down to the ground as her own eyes reverted back to their original color.

"Scourge…" she gasped.

"I will be fine, you know this."

A small tear ran down her flustered cheeks "But I won't be… each time I let it in, I lose control."

"Yes but you took it back this time." Lord Scourge crouched down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Because it's you. Because I love you. I wouldn't have stopped if it were anyone else."

He cupped her face between bloody hands and wiped her tears away as he leaned in to kiss her lips "Then let me be your anchor."

"I don't want to try again, it's too overwhelming."

Lord Scourge shook his head and pulled her back up "All the more reason to keep trying. It's better to get through this now than in the heat of battle."

"However, I do believe we should change our approach."

"Yeah?" Arielle quirked a brow.

"Yeah. Your Master Kaedan may have been onto something, so we're going home to meditate. On the Dark side."

"He's _not_ my Master." she snipped but followed him out of the factory to return to their apartment instead.

The lights Arielle was sure she'd turned off, shone brightly illuminating the red and golden exterior and windows of their new home and the speeder landing pad. Through the colored doors she could see two shadows, one seated as another paced around.

"We've got company." she whispered to Lord Scourge as she activated her proper weapons.

He nodded, his own sword at the ready and they both quietly approached the hatch doors. A familiar giggle reached their ears and Arielle rolled her eyes as she punched her access code into the security panel.

"Up to old tricks again Kira?" she smirked when she walked inside.

The startled ginger spun around and gave an innocent shrug "Just for today, only took me a few minutes to crack your code."

Arielle clipped her lightsabers back onto her belt before wrapping Kira in a tight embrace "It's so good to see you, honestly. How did you know we were here?"

Lord Scourge strode in after her and gave Doc a small nod of acknowledgement before disappearing into the refresher to check up on his injuries and wash the blood off.

"One of my old friends from the refuge saw you at the black market two days ago. Why didn't you call?"

"Wanted to but I got into a little argument with my coms. Or rather the person I was talking to at the time. It's broken, I'm waiting to be issued a new one."

"Satele?"

Arielle nodded "How'd you guess?"

"She's been calling us to find out where you are and what you're up to." Doc explained and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Unfortunately for her, we were as clueless as she is, and still are in some ways." Kira added.

"I'm sorry. So much has happened I just needed a few days to myself first."

Arielle invited them both to sit down and took a pitcher of fresh juice out of the fridge. She sat it on a tray along with some glasses and joined both her friends on the fancy sofas which had come with the place when she rented it. Lord Scourge reemerged from the refresher, not a cut or bruise left on him but rather than join the threesome he lingered back at the fully stocked bar instead, another luxurious amenity which had come with the apartment.

"What happened, where have you been and why are you here on Nar Shaddaa?"

While pouring out their drinks, Arielle began to explain—their trip to Manaan, the discoveries they'd made about Arkous, Darok, Revan and the Revanites and Darth Nox's involvement and demise. She took a sip from her juice and sighed before launching into the next part of her story, the one that had affected her more than any enemy ever could.

"I'm still torn between wanting to punch his lights out and wanting his embrace like I'm a child all over again." she spoke of Malavai Quinn as she finished sharing everything with her friends.

"Unbelievable…" Kira breathed in a whisper while she got up and took a bottle of sweet sunfruit liqueur from the bar.

"We need something stronger for this conversation." she answered Lord Scourge's curious look "Want some?"

"Pass."

Kira shrugged and mixed shots of the alcoholic beverage in with their juice "So Satele and Theron knew all this and never told you?"

"I'm not sure how much Satele knew though clearly enough to want to keep it a secret. Theron knew everything but only discovered this recently and I do believe he had every intention of telling me, if fate hadn't brought Malavai and Me'ghan to Manaan before he could."

"He should have contacted me like I asked him to." Lord Scourge huffed from his quiet corner as he helped himself to some Corellian brandy.

"So are you leaving us in favor of the Empire? Is that why you're holed up here instead of coming back to Coruscant?" Doc asked bluntly.

"I haven't thought that far ahead, nor decided. I just know I don't want to go near the Temple nor the capital city right now."

"But it's your home Arielle, you're Jedi." Kira pointed out.

Arielle said nothing, wanting to avoid an argument but deep down she was starting to resent that phrase.

"Why not come back with us and we'll go with you as you talk to Satele? Give her another chance to be truthful with you this time."

"No, I'm too angry right now, it wouldn't do any good."

Kira let out a resigned sigh, knowing better than to push the matter although Arielle's continued disassociation from the Order bothered her quite a bit.

"Are they nice people at least?" she changed the subject.

"Malavai and Me'ghan?"

"Yeah."

"Hard to say, it wasn't exactly a getting to know each other type of situation. I argued with Me'ghan, prior to Malavai's big confession… and she's the new Wrath."

"She's an idiot."

Arielle turned around and smiled at Lord Scourge "He didn't like her."

"He never likes anybody." Doc snorted.

"And yet I allow your continued existence." Lord Scourge took the bottle of brandy and handed it over to Doc as he finally joined them, accepting that the meditation he'd planned for wasn't about to happen any time soon with the company of their uninvited guests.

Doc eagerly exchanged his current drink for a glass of golden goodness instead "How are you affording this place anyways? It's a massive step up from your Coruscant apartment and last I checked Jedi don't earn that much."

"I traded a group of Twi'leks to a Hutt for a discount." Arielle responded dryly.

Kira choked on her beverage and coughed furiously "You what?"

Arielle giggled and shook her head "I've actually been saving most of my credits since my Padawan days, spending enough for fuel and food but never more. Plus I helped the kind people at the rental office settle a dispute with some unsavory tenants which earned me some nice upgrades."

"So you're staying here? I mean, I guess it's a nice and neutral place incase you want to invite certain people over…"

"It is and I've already got some movers hired who will collect the rest of my stuff from Coruscant and bring it here."

"Hey why don't you guys finish your drinks" Arielle started as she got up "and then we'll hit one of the clubs nearby? I could do with some unwinding for once."


	31. Chapter 31

**31: Rakata Prime.**

A tender and cooling breeze swept across the ocean and white sands, rustling the nearby palms and caressing Arielle's warm skin as she dipped her toes into the fresh waters along the shore of Rakata Prime. Blissfully she sighed and closed her eyes, savoring every precious and tantalizing impression that hit her senses. What a shame, she realized, that she'd come here to prevent a war when a planet as this one seemed so close to paradise in every other aspect.

"It's rather stunning, isn't it?" Theron's voice sounded behind her as he approached.

It had been his call to her the day before that had lured Arielle and Lord Scourge out of their Nar Shaddaa residence and back into the world to continue their fight against the Revanites, essentially pausing her training or at least, the training Lord Scourge had tried to get in.

After the events at the old factory, the arrival of their guests and a meditation session which had left Arielle in tears, they'd barely gotten anything more done. She'd rebuffed Lord Scourge's attempts to continue, fearing the power she held within herself and shying away from the emotions she felt. Eventually he'd given up and the two had enjoyed some tender and loving moments together instead after their guests had returned home.

Now she stood on the surface of Rakata Prime waiting for Me'ghan and Malavai Quinn to arrive while several feet away from her, Lord Scourge had engaged in conversation with Lana trying to get the latest news on the Empire's current affairs.

"I could stay like this forever and be perfectly happy." Arielle mused.

She opened her eyes again and turned her head to face him "I'm sorry I snapped at you on Manaan, you didn't deserve that." the apology she'd been wanting to give him finally left her lips.

Theron dug his hands into his pockets as he shook his head, the guilt still lingering "No, I did. I should have contacted you the moment I found out."

"Or Lord Scourge as he was the one to make the inquiry."

"Yes," he sighed "Or him. Instead I chose to put my faith in Satele and I should have known better."

"Satele knows all of it too, from the profiles you collected?"

Suddenly Satele's urgent call from two weeks prior made a lot more sense and Arielle felt all the more grateful that she'd rejected the idea to meet on Coruscant.

"After I'd read those Intelligence reports, I easily surmised you were the little girl they spoke of. Eliza. I called Satele to find out if she knew and how much she knew which turned out to be most of it. Not all the finer details mind you but enough."

"But you didn't call me or Scourge?"

"I considered calling you, despite Satele's promise that she herself would reach out to you but I lost my nerve not wanting to be the person to bring you further pain. And Scourge… I didn't trust him with the information."

Arielle quirked a brow "And now?"

"I'm still undecided but the events on Manaan did show me he genuinely cares about you…"

The downcast tone of voice in which he spoke didn't fall on deaf ears "You sound disappointed about that."

Theron rummaged his fingers through his short spiky locks and gave half a shrug "I eh… I think Scourge is just a hard person to read which is a little unnerving. I usually have a person figured out pretty well before ever even exchanging words with them."

She nodded "Fair enough. He _is_ a complicated man."

"So what about me then?" Arielle turned to face him fully "What was your assessment of me when we first met?"

"Crazy woman in a nightgown battling defenseless droids." he smirked and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"I had to ask."

Theron smiled down into her eyes "You were going through a tough time, I don't hold it against you."

"And yet things only got worse from there on out, for most part" she exhaled deeply "Back then my biggest concern was whether Scourge liked me as much as I liked him but now…"

Arielle averted her gaze to stare back out across the waters "Now it's all who am I and where do I go from here? I'm at a crossroads waiting for a sign that just won't come."

"You're you and one of the best Jedi we've got." his answer was well intended but it was the very thing she'd heard all her life and had grown sick of.

"You're right and that's the problem. I am Jedi. I've always been Jedi. I was raised by the Jedi, taught by the Jedi, trained by the Jedi. I've lived and breathed Jedi and it's all I've ever been, all I've ever known. It was set in stone so early on in my life that I never even gave it a second thought."

"Sorry, I—"

"No, you don't have to be sorry Theron. It's just, it's like they planned out my entire life for me and no one ever stopped to ask what I wanted. I've always simply followed orders, done as I was instructed and told and laid my life down for… for what, really? For people who don't even respect me or care about me enough to be honest? To offer me a choice?"

Her feet kicked the water before her as she sighed and shook her head "You know, in some ways the Order is as bad as the Sith. The Sith simply take children and force them into training while the Order uses lies and manipulation instead. And they try and strip you from those things that make life worth living. Love, family."

"Satele's really done a number on you... " the sad realization hit Theron as she ranted.

Arielle scoffed "You don't know the half of it."

"We've got time still by the looks of it, if you want to share?"

She gave him a simple nod and stepped back onto the sand where she sat down to let her feet dry in the sun and Theron joined her as she began to tell him those things she hadn't before. Her own memories of her childhood, her time spent at the Temple and with the Grand Master, the close connection they once had and all the many occasions in which she'd asked Satele about her parents and family. The ways in which Satele had always denied knowing anything and how betrayed Arielle felt now.

"I'm sorry if hearing this now hurts… I know she never gave you half the time she gave me." Arielle frowned once she finished telling him everything.

"That's not your fault and in a way, I've always known. The rare few times I did see her as a child, she only ever spoke of Jedi business and constantly praised one of the younglings she seemed rather fond of."

Theron tried to smile though it never quite reached his eyes "She never mentioned you by name but when she summoned me to Tython a couple of months ago to suggest I bring you on the mission to Korriban… just with the way she spoke of you and seeing you both interact with each other, I kind of put two and two together you know?"

"That doesn't make it okay. I've felt guilty ever since finding out she had a child of her own."

"Don't." Theron took her hand and squeezed it gently "I'd say I turned out alright and Master Zho raised me well. It wasn't always easy and there's certain things she's done that I can't forgive but I don't regret or resent my childhood."

"I'd say you turned out better than alright Theron."

He opened his mouth to say more but the shuttle that suddenly appeared overhead drowned out his words and they both got up to welcome the last two members of their peculiar team. Arielle dust off her robes and slipped into her boots while mentally preparing herself for a reunion with Quinn, a thing she'd both dreaded and looked forward to ever since her departure from Manaan.

Theron clasped her arm for a brief second as he leaned in "You can do this."

—

Half an hour later the odd foursome found themselves trudging along the shores of Rakata Prime on their way to the Temple of the Ancients, a ruined and tall structure which could be seen from miles away. The former and the current Wrath, almost as if they were in a competition for speed, led the charge while Arielle and Quinn lingered behind in awkward silence.

Up ahead a group of Rakatan tribesman awaited them but before Arielle even had a chance to active her blades, both Lord Scourge and Me'ghan had already throw themselves into the pack and furiously engaged in combat. In an odd race to claim most kills, a flurry of their brightly red light-sabers slashed through the ferocious natives and before long all that was left was the pile of bodies they'd amassed.

"She's fierce…" Arielle commented quietly, the first true words she'd spoken to Quinn beyond a hesitant greeting.

"She is" he nodded and Arielle heard a hint of pride in his voice "And competitive and annoyed."

"Competitive and annoyed?"

"She filled Lord Scourge's shoes after he betrayed our Emperor so she's trying to see if she can measure up to the legends surrounding him. She also strongly feels as though Lord Scourge and yourself know a far greater deal about the Sith Emperor than she does herself which bothers her more than she'll admit to."

It wasn't the topic of discussion he would have chosen but Quinn felt grateful enough that she was talking to him at all. His and Me'ghan's research into Lord Scourge and Arielle had yielded no answers concerning the Emperor but perhaps now she'd be willing to share her story with him.

"Scourge would know most I guess, he's served him longer than any other man alive today but the short version? The Emperor was a power hungry monster with plans to destroy every single planet in the galaxy all in order to perform a ritual which would fuel his immortality and expand his own powers. We'd all be dead now if he hadn't been stopped."

"You're serious?" Quinn frowned.

"Yeah. I'll explain it in greater detail later, if she really wants to know. Let's just get through this first."

"Of course my Lord." the standard and habitual response escaped him before he realized it but served as a decent ice breaker and Arielle let out a chuckle.

"Just Arielle will do…" she hesitated and searched her own feelings before deciding to extend a small gesture to him "Or Eliza, if you'd prefer."

"I'd like to if it won't upset you again?"

She gave a small shrug "Let's try, maybe I'll warm up to it."

Quinn nodded as they hurried their pace to catch up to Me'ghan and Lord Scourge who'd already thrown themselves into a new group of Rakatans and Revanites. It wasn't until another hour into their trek that they found themselves standing behind a set of hatch doors atop the Ancient Temple where Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok were preparing to take off in their shuttle.

"They haven't gone yet, I sense them both." Me'ghan pointed out and Arielle nodded.

"As do I but we must hurry and—"

"Wait for us!" Jakarro and Deefour came running to join them hoping to finally exact their deserved revenge and Lord Scourge groaned quietly.

"Enough waiting, let's go."

As the doors pulled open the five of them poured out onto the landing platform where they came face to face with Colonel Darok and Darth Arkous once more.

"Tut-tut Arkous, were you really going to leave me without saying goodbye?" Me'ghan smirked as she approached him with her weapons drawn.

"Aww, my dear Wrath I do apologise but you're just not my type" he played along as he eyed the group of intruders "Your Jedi friend however now she's far more interesting... It's a shame she has to die, all of you do."

Arielle's eyes shot daggers at the Sith but she knew better than to satisfy his mindless prattling by giving him any sort of reaction.

"Stop messing around Arkous and let's kill them." Darok bristled as he cocked his weapons.

"Fine but the Wrath and Jedi are mine."


	32. Chapter 32

**32: That Which Won't be Denied.**

Sparks flew across the landing pad at the roof tops of the Ancient Temple which served as their personal battlefield. Lord Scourge fended off repeated blaster bolts from the Colonel's canon as Malavai Quinn stepped into the Sith's shadow and fired off several rounds from his own guns. Jakarro charged in from behind and Darok barely managed an escape as he ducked and rolled past his assailants to reposition himself, now facing all three of them.

Nearby, Darth Arkous engaged in a tango with Arielle and Me'ghan skillfully avoiding the tips of their blades at every turn as he glided across the platform. He splayed his fingers and channeled his full mastery of the Force in both their directions momentarily bringing the two women down to their knees.

Though both Revanites were outnumbered in the face of their five opponents, their strength fueled by sheer devotion to their cause seemed to make for that fact.

"You could send a hundred men and you still wouldn't stop us." Darok growled reloading his canon.

The deafening rattles of his weapon firing off multiple rounds rang across the rooftop once more and while Arielle strained against Arkous' assaults, she couldn't help but glance sideways out of concern for her allies. The lapse of focus cost her when the Darth hit her with another wave of crackling Force lightning which paralyzed her entire body causing her to drop the lightsabers she held to the ground.

Her screams of agony fueled Me'ghan's anger and she propelled herself forward "We've already destroyed your infinite army and I'll die before I'll ever let you fulfill your foul plans!"

With her activated blades humming eagerly almost as if they thirsted for blood, Me'ghan landed on her feet right before Darth Arkous and she ran the searing tips through both his shoulders demanding he release Arielle immediately.

"And die you will!" he spat furiously and focused his strengths inwards to built up all the power he held.

While Lord Scourge danced around Darok deflecting every single shot the man fired, Malavai Quinn darted off to the side and tucked into a roll. He found his footing again behind the Colonel and spun around before aiming his own pistols at Darok's hands.

Jakarro lunged at his former tormentor from the other side and wedged the sharp end of his sword between the narrow openings of Darok's armor.

Darok screamed, a small sliver of blood dripping down the corner of his mouth as the joined assault caused him to lose control of his situation quickly. Another one of Quinn's pistol blasts pierced the back of his hand and the canon he'd held fell.

Quickly, Lord Scourge kicked the weapon far aside before placing his lightsaber against Darok's throat "Surrender." he demanded in a hiss.

Arkous, having witnessed his partner's defeat, drew on all the fury he held within himself before finally unleashing the full force of power he'd been fueling. He roared in hatred and Arielle, Me'ghan, Lord Scourge, Malavai and Jakarro all suddenly found themselves thrown back to the furthest edges of the platform and held there by Arkous' infuriated will.

"You. Will. Not. Stop. Us!"

Bright purple chains emanated from the Darth and linked to his five opponents, crippling every single one of them as he forced them into submission and slowly backed up to his partner "Now Darok."

The Colonel shot forward and picked his canon back up, fighting through the pain of his own injuries as he took aim once more. He glanced at the two men and brass Wookie who'd assaulted him earlier before fixating on Malavai Quinn, deciding the Imperial deserved the first shot as punishment for disarming him.

"Finish them Darok now, I can't hold out for much longer!" Arkous yelled in anger, the strain of keeping all five of them subdued slowly wearing him down.

"Now you die." Darok threatened and narrowed his eyes on Quinn.

"Noo!" Me'ghan cried out and panted trying hard to fight through Arkous' hold.

Lord Scourge fought equally hard against the Force powered restraints and drew upon the Dark side to empower himself. He felt it coil inside, rising up slowly and then it was gone again. A small gasp escaped his lips and he frowned, confused until he felt a far superior and darker force surge from the opposite side of their makeshift arena.

Arkous' eyes widened as Arielle slowly rose to her feet, fully entranced in a haze of darkness wrapped all around her. Her usual sparkling blues made way for fiercely glowing red irises instead and she slowly strolled towards the duo ignoring every single energy wave channeled in her direction by Darth Arkous.

"Impossible…" he gasped in shock and Darok spun around, curiously wondering what suddenly demanded everyone's intention.

Then he saw her too, bathed in murky darkness and he smirked "I knew it, you're not Jedi at all."

"Silence." Arielle hissed, her voice distorted by that which held her in a thrall.

Me'ghan felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched the Jedi in awe. A small wave of Arielle's hand ended Arkous' assault on her remaining four partners and Me'ghan instantly rushed over to Quinn's side.

A devious smile lingered on Arielle's face as she drew nearer the two Revanites and circled the men slowly, sizing them both up with a look of pure disdain before she took a few steps back again.

The darkness which had taken her over churned and twisted inside of her controlling every aspect of her being. Arielle tilted her head, eyeing the Colonel and his Sith partner for a moment and she licked her lips.

"Bye."

Agonizing screams which begged to be heard died out in their throats before ever making it past their lips as the flames which suddenly appeared underneath their feet immediately began to consume them both. The vast fire tore at their armor and clothing, burned through skin and incinerated their bones until all that remained was a smoldering pile of ashes on the floor.

A chilling silence followed and everyone looked to Arielle in pure shock. Even Lord Scourge felt shaken by what he'd just witnessed and though he'd seen it with his very own eyes, he had a hard time comprehending what the Jedi he knew so well had just done.

"Arielle…" he breathed in a whisper.

She stood motionless simply gazing down at the pile of ashes and then she gasped. The swirling darkness which had surrounded her vanished into thin air as her eyes returned to their original shade and then she collapsed.

Jakarro roared and Deefour began to prattle off a translation "Jakarro would like you all to know this fight could have been over a lot sooner if she'd just done that in the first place."

"Shut it droid." Lord Scourge spat as he dashed over to where Arielle lay.

Me'ghan and Quinn rushed in behind him as he knelt down and lifted her head onto his lap.

"Is she…?" Quinn didn't dare say the words but Lord Scourge shook his head.

"She's merely unconscious."

"How…" Me'ghan still stared in disbelief "I mean, what was that?"

"Her unique power which appears to be less of a gift, given the price it demands. She's completely drained." Lord Scourge wrapped Arielle into his arms and patted her cheeks gently to try and bring her back.

"That never happened when she was little." Quinn knelt down beside them and frowned.

"She's not little anymore. The emotions she tries to fight now are far stronger and the darkness within her has grown vast. It's getting worse the more she denies it."

"We should inform Lana and Theron, tell them what happened and find a way out of here." Me'ghan turned around and headed for the communications console.

While Me'ghan quickly established contact with their allies aboard Jakarro's ship, Lord Scourge lift Arielle into his arms and was about to make for Darok and Arkous' readied shuttle when a sudden presence in the Force halted his step.

" _I sense something… we're in danger."_ Lana called out.

"Revan." Lord Scourge glared upwards at the ships which appeared and not a second later the enlarged holo image of his former ally projected above them.

"Well now. You're the last person I expected to find here." Revan smirked at the Pureblood.

"Why are you doing this Revan?!" Me'ghan demanded.

"You'll all find out soon enough" the figure gloated "You may have put an end to my army but I still have plenty other weapons in my arsenal."

Revan turned back to Lord Scourge and let his eyes fall on the frail woman he clung onto "Another victim of your betrayal, old friend?"

"The Jedi I saw in a vision when it became clear our endeavor would fail. She's done what you couldn't Revan, your fight's over let this go."

"You're wrong Scourge and I will prove it," Revan threatened "if you survive this…"

He disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared earlier and Lana yelled out to them " _They're powering up weapons! Get out of there, now!"_

The Temple shook and they all ran for the shuttle Darok and Arkous had intended to take. Malavai quickly climbed behind the controls "Strap in tight, this is going to be a challenge."

Jakarro grunted as he tried to fit his large frame into the shuttle alongside the others and Lord Scourge held Arielle close, securing a seat belt around them both. The doors closed with a hiss and Me'ghan dove to the front in order to help Quinn navigate the vehicle away from the collapsing Temple.

They made it, barely as Revan's fleet jumped into hyperspace followed by Jakarro's freighter.

"Manaan?" Quinn opened a connection with Lana and Theron.

" _Manaan, we'll meet you there."_


	33. Chapter 33

**33: The Price We Pay.**

 _Vast amounts of brownish-red sand and dirt covered the planet's surface, the occasional sprigs of grass pushing their way through the dried out earth only to be scorched by the heat of the sun. Rare gusts of wind blew up nothing other than dust clouds._

 _Arielle placed the back of her hand over her mouth and she coughed, her throat feeling as dry as the ground beneath her feet appeared to be. Her eyes squinted against the fierce rays of sunlight as she tried to ascertain where she was._

 _In the far distance she saw a set of pillars towering over the remains of a seemingly old structure and with nothing else in sight for miles, she dragged her feet towards the ruins. It felt like she walked forever and her head had been throbbing ever since she opened her eyes but finally she dropped her tired body against the crumbled steps that gave entry to what she now believed to be a manor._

 _Only part of the building still stood though the foundation was mostly intact and covered a large area, stretching out further than she was able to see. Some walls had broken down completely providing an opening to previously closed off sections while others still stood at half their original height. Dust, dirt and the test of time had discolored and faded the original hues of the home and large chunks of debris that once formed a roof lay scattered across the floors._

" _Just a little further my child." a voice beckoned and she lifted her head._

 _Up ahead inside what used to be an entry hallway stood a small drinking fountain and Arielle rushed back onto her feet, her thirst stronger than the fatigue of her body. Her fingers waved before the sensory detector and a clear stream of water began to flow causing her to exhale with relief as she drank eagerly and splashed it across her face._

" _It will always feel like that. It's the price we pay for the fire." the voice spoke again as a red shimmer appeared before her and slowly began to take shape._

 _She shook her head, thinking herself to be delusional from dehydration and she guzzled down another handful of water._

" _Eliza."_

 _She froze and looked up again and this time, the vague figure had taken on the form of a Pureblood Sith. Tall with a formidably strong looking physique. Bald, fierce ridges along his face and brows and five tendrils hung down his chin, each graced by a single golden ring. Along the bridge of his nose sat another piece of jewelry with small studs on either side holding a charm, flamed symbol, atop in place. His eyes shone a bright red and though every other aspect of him served to intimidate those who faced him, a certain tenderness and sorrow lingered in the look he gave her._

" _You're him…" Arielle had a realization that made no sense to her but somehow she knew "My grandfather. How? I thought you were dead."_

" _The Force brought us here."_

" _Where are we?"_

" _Home where it all began. Where the first of us was born and mastered that which would destroy everything else."_

 _Tamas Ignis motioned for her to follow as he led her deeper into the ancient home of their ancestors. Singular pieces of furniture had withstood the tests of time though they were now covered in sand and dust and Arielle imagined the section they stood in now to have once served as a living room._

" _How did I get here?" she wondered still not fully understanding her unusual situation._

" _You used our unique gift to take a life, two lives even. It exacted its price on you and brought you here, to me, so you may learn as I once had to."_

" _Learn, what?"_

 _Her grandfather sat down on an old chaise lounge and beckoned her over to join him as she took up the empty spot at the foot end._

" _That our unique power is a dangerous one too. Not just to our foes but to us as well. I assume you're familiar with the corruption many Sith experience the longer they're exposed to the Dark side and the more they invest in it?"_

" _Yeah…" Arielle nodded vaguely trying to understand where he was going with this._

" _Our powers come with similar consequences except rather than alter our physical appearance or mental state, it slowly drains our life force within instead. A small spark, a single flame to ignite a fire are essentially harmless but to take a life, much less two, by wielding the fire comes at a far higher price."_

" _It will result in blackouts, a temporary loss of consciousness though inevitably it will lead to your own death as well."_

 _Arielle shook her head "But I never even meant to use it at all I don't know how to."_

" _Hmm I'm aware. Your Jedi teachings have kept the Dark side suppressed for far too long already and you lack mastery over your own abilities. In a moment of desperation to save those you love, your darkness surged and siphoned off your allies to embolden you, taking control of you to do what you couldn't."_

 _Her eyes widened "How do you know all of this?"_

" _I've been watching over you from the day you were born Eliza. I never expected the gift to return to our family after your father was born without but then some twenty odd years ago the Force called me here and showed me a vision of you. The last Ignis who'd one day need my guidance."_

 _Arielle felt strange as though everything she experienced was an illusion, a dream so surreal "I've read about you… they said you took great pleasure in burning your enemies alive and you even burned and killed your wife, my grandmother, because she gave birth to a human male rather than a Pureblood."_

 _Tamas shook his head and began to laugh "Terrifying tales, aren't they? But that's all they are too, stories. I faced down my foes same as any other Sith though I would burn their corpses following my victories, to further fuel the rumors surrounding our legacy. Fear can be a powerful tool."_

" _My wife however, my beautiful Aurora…" he took on a serious tone and lowered his eyes "Despite the claims made by the incompetent fools who assisted her with the delivery of our son, it was my grief which turned her to ashes. She'd died in childbirth before then and I lost control of my emotions upon finding out."_

" _She did burn but she never died by my hand."_

 _A moment of silence fell between grandfather and granddaughter as she eyed him curiously and tried to digest all which he'd told her. As if her strange surroundings weren't enough already to make her question her own mind, now it appeared as though the man she'd assumed to be a monster wasn't actually half as brutal and cruel as she'd been led to believe._

" _How did you die? Was it because of your use of our power?"_

" _In part. I lost my temper in the presence of my apprentice and he took advantage, ending my life with his sword while I was unconscious."_

" _Darth Aruk…"_

 _He growled underneath his breath "Yes, that whimpering fool. He would have never dared challenge me otherwise."_

" _Which brings me back to you my child." Tamas took her hands and Arielle was surprised she could actually feel his touch "You have to be careful always and even once you master your powers, be mindful of those around you before you invoke them. Instill fear if you so desire but never use it to kill unless there is no alternative choice."_

" _I'll avenge you." the vow escaped her before Arielle even realized it and she frowned at the thought._

 _He merely smiled "You know, I am so grateful for you and so proud. I thought our family line would die out but now here you are and you already possess everything you need to continue our legacy, to purify our bloodline once more."_

" _Purify our bloodline…? I'm human."_

" _Partially human." Tamas corrected with a smirk that only raised further confusion with her._

" _Our legacy befalls to you now Eliza and I've sensed your fear but you need to overcome it. The Dark side doesn't create ruthless killers, what you do with your powers is your choice but accept it you must. I'd be even more honored if you'd fight for my seat but I know the pressures which were put on you already, I won't do the same."_

 _It seemed as though he wished to say more but he suddenly rose up from his chair clearly startled and he seemed to be hearing things Arielle could not "You're waking up now, we must hurry."_

" _What? No, we're not done yet." she panicked as now that she was here, there was so much more she wanted to know._

 _Tamas pulled her onto her feet and clasped both her shoulders "Listen closely Eliza and hear my words. You must break free from your chains. You must embrace who you are. Only once you accept the Dark side and your legacy as Sith will you be able to gain control and control is everything. For you it's the difference between life and death. Seek out my old friend, he still sits on the Council, he can help."_

 _His image began to fade before her eyes "Seize control of your powers, don't let them consume you. Don't ever use them again unless you have no other choice. For your well being, may we never meet here again my child and remember…"_

 _Tamas' warm and deep voice became distorted and turned to a whisper "Peace is a lie, there's only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power…"_

 _Everything surrounding her blurred and dispersed. The sight of her grandfather, the home they'd stood inside of, the planet of her ancestors until nothing but sheer darkness remained._

"Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." she muttered restlessly and stirred.

Arielle gasped as though she'd been without air for hours and shot up, her eyes flashing open and adjusting to the bright lights within the stark white room. She blinked a few times and massaged her forehead feeling confused and disorientated and then she saw his face.

"Scourge… am I back?"

"Back?" he frowned as she buried herself in his arms "We're on Manaan, we brought you here after the battle, do you remember?"

"Vaguely," she glanced over to Malavai who stood to the other side of her "they were going to kill you. And then, nothing."

"Everything just went black and then I woke up on a strange planet. It felt like Korriban but it looked, different than I know it. There was nothing but vast flat landscaping and dried up earth and in the distance there was an old ruined manor."

Her throat still felt dry and she reached for the watercooler while she continued to explain everything she'd experienced while unconscious. The grandfather she'd met and what he'd told her of the unique gift possessed by her family, the consequences it brings and those things she must do now to master herself.

"It was so, surreal but in a way it was good too you know? Like I'd come home. Even the darkness there it, it never bothered me, I wasn't scared." she finished the cup of water she'd drank and poured out another.

"Do you think it was real?" Arielle turned back to look at Lord Scourge "I didn't just, imagine it right?"

"I think it was."

"Did you see anyone else there…?" Malavai asked with a sliver of hope.

"No..."

"Did he say who his friend on the Dark Council is?" Me'ghan wondered.

"No, and that's fine. I have no intentions of seeking this friend of his out, there's other things we need to take care of first."

Arielle looked around the room and noticed the absence of their other allies "Where are Lana, Theron and Jakarro?"

"They found out that there's a warrant out for them in both the Republic and Empire. There's a bounty on Lana's head for killing Darth Arkous, there's an arrest warrant for Theron for killing Darok and twelve separate death marks for Jakarro." Me'ghan explained.

"They've gone into hiding for now, off the radar completely. No contact."

"Stars..." Arielle breathed in a whisper and sadness washed over her—she would have loved a chance to at least see them once more and say goodbye "No contact again ever or…?"

"I'm certain they'll know to reach us once they track down Revan, this isn't over yet." Lord Scourge pointed out.

"He appeared to us all on Rakata Prime after you took down Arkous and Darok, told us he had plenty weapons left in his arsenal so whatever he's planning, it's big and we've got to be ready."

"Right, okay." she nodded her head slowly as she took it all in "I guess that gives me time to deal with some stuff."

"Give me your datapad, please." Arielle smiled at Malavai and created a new entry when he obliged "That's my frequency and the address of our apartment on Nar Shaddaa. It's neutral territory so if you want to stay in touch or whatever, not that you have to but if you want to, you can."

He sighed with relief. For a moment he'd feared she would disappear same as the others and that he might not see her again until the next time the Revanites reared their cult loving heads "Thank you."

"Where will you guys go now?" Me'ghan asked as the four of them began making their way for the shuttles and their own ships.

"I think it's time I head back to Coruscant and have a good few words with Satele." Arielle shrugged.

Lord Scourge quirked a brow at her "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's time to get the truth out there and move on."


	34. Chapter 34

**34: Last Chance.**

"Grand Master," Arielle calmly took her seat opposite Satele Shan and held her head high as she smiled "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

Satele inclined her head at the Knight before her "Thank you for finally coming in. I trust that whichever kept you busy has been dealt with now?"

"For the moment."

"Good. Now tell me, why did you wish to see me?"

Arielle narrowed her eyes on the woman before her "I'm sure we both know why I'm here, and why you asked me to come here a few weeks ago."

When Satele remained silent, Arielle took it as her cue to continue.

"I know all the secrets you kept from me Grand Master about my family and my heritage. About who I really am and by now I even know more than you do."

Satele kept a stiff lip "Go on."

"What I don't know is why you kept it a secret from me and though I could draw my own conclusions, I'd like to hear it straight from you instead. I'd also like to know who else was in on this, who else knows? Aside from your son and Lord Scourge."

The Grand Master straightened out her back as she sat up "SIS Director Marcus Trant, heads of the former Jedi Council, Supreme Chancellor Saresh and now Master Jaric Kaedan as well."

Arielle frowned at both her honesty and the people she mentioned "I suppose Master Kaedan raised some questions after our failed meditation session?"

"He did. I also felt it was my duty to inform the Supreme Chancellor when she ascended to her seat."

"And Trant dug up the information you came by shortly after my mother left me in your care?"

"He did" Satele nodded "Although it would seem one of his newer Agents did a far more thorough job years later."

"I'm surprised you didn't have any of those deleted."

Satele pursed her lips and averted her gaze, telling Arielle those things she refused to say.

"You did… you had Trant purge those records?"

"I had hoped to protect you from their unsettling contents. You were dealing with quite enough problems already."

Arielle shook her head "No, no that doesn't fly Grand Master as you promised Theron that you'd tell me the truth yourself so why destroy those records?"

"Mm it seems Agent Shan's told you a lot, you two must be close."

"He values this thing called honesty, now please answer the question."

"I contacted the Director soon after I'd found Lord Scourge browsing through my private journal and asked him if there were any records of the people I'd named. When he found out there was, I asked him to delete them but he was unable to do so because Agent Shan was logged in to those specific files. Afterwards, they were purged immediately but by then it was too late." Satele began to excuse her actions.

"Agent Shan contacted me to confront me with his findings and though I initially wished to keep the secret, he convinced me otherwise."

"Yet you never contacted me, despite your promise to him."

"I was called away for urgent diplomatic matters, unfortunately."

Arielle scoffed and sat back in her seat "Convenient. You still haven't told me why you kept it a secret. Why you lied to me every single time I asked if you knew anything about my parents. Every single time I asked if you knew their names, if I had any family left."

"The Masters who held a seat on the Council when you were first brought to us decided it would be best if we didn't tell you and I agreed, mostly because I had made a promise to your mother. She didn't want her daughter to become Sith so why would I risk tempting you by revealing your heritage to you?"

Satele got up as she continued and circled around her desk towards Arielle "I assume you know why your mother was so fiercely against the Sith? The fact your father was murdered by Lord Scourge?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"And yet you harbor feelings for him still?" judgment dripped from her tone of voice.

Arielle opened her mouth to respond but instead just shook her head once more and laughed "Unbelievable…"

Her chair scratched across the floor as she pushed it back and got up as well "I can't believe this though I really shouldn't be surprised by it either."

The anger she'd hoped to keep hidden rose to the surface, spurned on by the Grand Master's deceitful words and excuses.

"How dare you! You who had a son with… with whichever man you decided to throw yourself at back then! A son who you then gave up and failed to raise yourself before trying to mother over me instead years later! And you lied, for twenty years you lied to my face each time I saw you!"

"You clearly made some tremendous effort to keep the lie going as well, having those records deleted and making Theron believe you were going to tell me the truth yourself. I'll bet you were hoping he'd be misled by that promise and keep quiet so you could still continue your lie! Or perhaps, since you insisted on pointing it out, you'd hoped to break my heart by telling me how Lord Scourge killed my father? Oh I'm sure that would have been a big win for you."

Arielle barely took a breath and refused to let Satele interrupt her "And then you also have the nerve to hide behind my dead mother? To use her as an excuse for your secrecy?"

"Well guess what Grand Master? She wasn't here anymore and you had every opportunity to tell me the truth. To be honest and let me make my own choice, to put your faith in me for a change but you couldn't do that could you? Even now that I'm here, you had me bring it up rather than doing it yourself."

With every word that rolled off her tongue Satele Shan had begun to pale away slowly though her cheeks flustered and Arielle wasn't sure if it was due to anger, shame or embarrassment over being caught out. Perhaps all three.

A few minutes of silence passed while Satele slowly paced the room, her eyes closed and Arielle could hear the woman focus on her breathing.

"Arielle…" she started "You should take a moment to calm yourself. These fierce words and emotions are unbecoming of a Jedi and I believe your unfounded resentment towards me blinds you to the truth in my words."

"The truth in…" Arielle threw her hands up in the air, an aggravated groan escaping her lips "I have yet to hear an honest and sincere word from you."

"Can you not see that I really, desperately need you to be completely truthful with me right now? That I need you to stop being the Grand Master and talk to me normally and openly? Just admit to your true reasons for lying and I will accept it but I can't take any more falsities." she pleaded.

It was the only deciding factor left for Arielle now. Deep down she still felt Jedi, she still honored those things she always had and most of the Code but she could no longer take the deception and manipulation. She'd tried to shrug it off for weeks but it was eating her up inside and if she was being completely honest with herself, the Empire had gained much appeal with the promise of her family and with her grandfather's words lingering in her mind. All that stood between her and a new path now was this moment right here.

Satele Shan clasped her hands behind her back and shifted into her typical and official posture "I did tell you the truth Arielle. My secrets were only kept out of respect for your mother, and I am sorry to hear of her passing. I also do apologize for not contacting you sooner, I genuinely did mean to tell you these things myself."

A slight tremor in her voice, her stiff and forced demeanor and a fixed gaze which narrowly fell behind Arielle gave away the insincerity of her words—she still lied.

Arielle closed her eyes in defeat and swallowed back both her anger and tears "I see."

She was done.

"Thank you" Satele smiled, oblivious to her Jedi's true sentiments behind those words "Now, as for your continued involvement with Lord Scourge, I—"

"No."

"No?"

"My relationship with Scourge, it's none of your concern. In fact anything to do with me is no longer your concern. You don't get to dictate my life anymore."

With a heavy heart, Arielle spun around and made for the doors "I really hope you'll realize your own mistakes one day, Satele."

She vanished from sight, leaving a confused and stunned Satele Shan behind. The fresh air outside the Senate building hit her flustered cheeks and Arielle let out a single gut wrenching sob before hailing a speeder taxi.

It was really over now. She'd so desperately hoped the woman who despite everything still meant something to her would finally open up and give her the honesty she longed for. She'd hoped the Grand Master would give her a reason to stay, something to earn Arielle's trust once more but now all that awaited her were further goodbyes as Kira's words from weeks ago ran through her head.

" _I couldn't follow you and I don't want to lose you."_

"I'm sorry Kira…" Arielle quietly whispered in the wind.

She arrived at the spaceport and took one last glance over her shoulder taking in the all too familiar sight of Coruscant's cityscape before she hurried for the hangar bays. The Defender awaited her, right where she left it and she was met with Lord Scourge's eyes as she boarded.

"Take me home, please." her bottom lip trembled and she swallowed hard "It's over, I'm done."


	35. Chapter 35

**35: Tough Goodbyes.**

"It's a combination of things Kira. Knowing now that I am Sith and actually accepting it. Understanding that my place has always been with the Empire. Opening up to my family and wanting them in my life and of course I could have tried to be half Sith while serving the Jedi but Satele's lies and manipulation have utterly destroyed my desire to do so."

Arielle ran a hand through her hair and pulled a tie off her wrist to bundle her thick red locks up instead while she paced the living area of her apartment and tried best as she could to make her friends understand. To help them see why the choice she'd finally made was the right one for her.

She'd left Coruscant and Satele Shan behind for good four days earlier and from that very moment, despite the heartache she'd experienced, she had begun to feel a whole lot better too. A newfound sense of confidence and security had washed over her and the prospect of embracing the Sith and Empire had gone from a scary one to one she actually felt excited about. As if everything had suddenly fallen into place now.

Kira disagreed, strongly and had already done plenty of yelling to make that clear but Arielle was determined. Perhaps she appeared cold and careless but she had to stand tall and stick to her guns. A single moment of weakness, of sorrow over losing her friends could cause her to change her mind and she knew she'd come to regret that.

"Look Arielle, this Jedi stuff usually goes over my head alright so I won't pretend to understand this grandfather thing you spoke of or special powers that consume you but I do know this—Satele lied to you, not the entire Order. Why base such a heavy decision on her mistakes?" Doc sighed, his usual light hearted demeanor having left him entirely.

"Because she is the Order and for as long as she leads them, I will never be able to trust any of the Masters again. She has this uncanny ability of wrapping people around her finger, getting them to do her bidding while having them believe it's their own idea."

"Oh don't be stupid." Kira snipped as her nostrils flared in anger.

"Stupid? Tell me Kira, what made you decide to come here?" Arielle challenged her former Padawan though she already knew the answer.

"I didn't call you, I didn't invite you over because I wasn't ready yet to tell either of you. I didn't know yet how to tell you but here you are."

Kira folded her arms in protest and looked away "Master Kiwiiks asked me to check in on you."

"Exactly, and why did she ask you to do so?"

The small ginger let out a heavy sigh "Because she'd heard of your argument with the Grand Master okay?!"

Arielle nodded and sat down on the arm of the chair Lord Scourge sat in as well and though he'd kept quiet wanting to let the three of them work this out, he did place a comforting hand at the small of her back.

"No, it's not okay Kira because it proves I'm right. Satele told Bela what happened and got Bela to convince you to come and check up on me. Knowing I'd feel compelled to tell you what went on and that you'd try your hardest to convince me of changing my mind, of returning to the Jedi."

"You make the Grand Master sound like a Mistress of manipulation Arielle, surely you don't believe that? You're blinded by anger, I get it but come on now."

"No."

Arielle hung her shoulders and gave a wry smile "If anything I see more clearly than ever. This was meant to happen all along."

"Are you talking fate and destiny now?" Doc quirked a brow "You're starting to sound like him." he indicated his head at Lord Scourge.

"Maybe but don't you think it's odd? Scourge finds Satele's journal but doesn't tell me right away so instead I receive this resurfaced memory which prompts a confession from his end. Theron fails to call Scourge or myself regarding his findings so instead I'm, quite unexpectedly under the strangest of circumstances, confronted with my uncle."

"It's almost as if something out there insisted on me learning the truth one way or another."

Kira rolled her eyes "So now you believe it's the Force that wants you to serve the Sith?"

"It's not unthinkable." Lord Scourge offered quietly and he was instantly reminded of why he'd kept out of the conversation thus far.

"YOU keep out of this! I bet you're loving this! After all your hard work, your grooming and constant tempting you finally have her right where you wanted—in your arms and turning into a willing slave for the Empire!" Kira spat.

"This isn't what I wanted or planned for but I would follow her anywhere, I will support her choices always and if either of you were truly her friends you'd do the same. You'd want her happiness before all else, you'd respect her wants and needs instead of clinging on like selfish children begging her to sacrifice herself so you can be happy!" he argued back.

Despite his fierce words, Arielle felt her heart melt for a moment appreciating the way he always had her back through anything.

"I know you hate it but he does have a point Kira. It was also the Force that set him on a path to wait for me and find me and it was Master Orgus through the Force who convinced me of the dark ally I'd find, who turned out to be Lord Scourge."

"I believe it does guide our path and it guides mine now, I need to follow it and see it through."

Her words gave Kira a sense of finality and defeat as her anger made way for burning hot tears instead and she swallowed hard "So this is really it then? We're over and done and you're leaving?"

"Yes, I am and I already know neither of you will come with me so I won't insult you by asking… which leaves us to say goodbye instead."

Arielle felt the pain in her heart too though she fought it with all she had and reached for her datapad "I'm signing ownership of the Defender over to you Kira and I'd also like to ask you to keep Teeseven in your care…"

"He was given to you by Master Orgus."

"And now I'm giving him to you. He belongs with the Republic and perhaps one day, he'll protect your own Padawan."

Another sob escaped Kira's lips and she nodded sadly "I can't believe this is happening."

Lord Scourge took Arielle's hand and she squeezed it firmly, finding a way to release her own emotions without breaking down before her friends.

"I never saw this coming either Kira but now that it's here, I know it's right."

Doc got off his seat and pulled Arielle up into his arms before kissing her cheek "I love you and please remember you'll always have a home with us should you change your mind…"

She favored him with a tender smile "Look after yourself Doc, and take care of Kira. I love you both and I'll always carry you with me."

Kira shuffled her feet slightly and kept her gaze averted "I think we'll just go now… I can't bear it to say goodbye so…"

She hesitated and then rather than leave with a heartfelt word, huffed instead in true Kira fashion as she made for the doors unable to hold herself together for much longer "If I find out you've turned into a murderous psychopath I will hunt you down! So don't!"

The door flew wide open as she stormed out and shoved her way past two people who'd just stepped out of the elevators and Doc gave Arielle an apologetic shrug "I'll look after her I promise you but don't forget what I said alright?"

"I won't… and once she calms down, tell her I love her and always will."

He took his leave as well after half raising his hand in an awkward wave to Lord Scourge and Arielle exhaled deeply, wrapping herself into Lord Scourge's arms as the door fell shut behind Doc.

"You can let it out now." he whispered to her ear while gently caressing her back.

"It's stuck…" she frowned "and besides, we're seconds away from welcoming the people I called and invited over earlier."

Almost on cue, the buzzer echoed through their apartment and Arielle fixed a brave smile upon her face as she answered and let Malavai Quinn and Me'ghan in.

"Hey guys, come in, please."

"Thanks…" Me'ghan gave her a curious look as though she sensed the woman's heightened emotions "was that your crew we just ran into in the hallway? They seemed upset."

"They didn't take the news so well."

"What news?" Quinn wondered out loud as he eyed his niece.

"I've left the Order… it's why I invited you both over, what I wanted to tell you."

Arielle sat back down and gave them a quick recap of the past few days and her conversation with the Grand Master, as well as the reasons for her decision "It's pretty much official as far as I'm concerned."

Quinn noticed the way she nervously played with her fingers and kept her gaze fixed firmly on the coffee table before them rather than look either of them in the eye "Are you okay?"

She shook her head as the emotions she'd been shutting out finally rose to the surface "No. It's harder than I thought it would be and it hurts… I don't do well with change and losing people, in any capacity."

He got up and Lord Scourge stepped aside to make room for him as he sat down by Arielle and wrapped an arm around her. The first tears fell from her eyelashes as she turned and hugged into his shoulder.

"They were the only family I've ever had until now."

To his surprise she clung to him in a way he'd never expected, in the same way she last had twenty years ago when he'd lost her.

"And I've missed you so much. I don't even understand how that's possible and my anger's been consuming me, blinding me but I've missed you and I do remember you."

She finally let it out. The sentiments she'd tried to ignore, the anger over her mother's fate which she'd held on to because it was easier to be mad than to let long lost family back into her life and heart, all of it spurned on by the loss of her closest friends.

Quinn soothed her and calmly stroked her hair as he let her cry "I've missed you too Eliza."

Me'ghan gave Lord Scourge an awkward smile as she got up and inclined her head towards the kitchen area, silently inviting him to join her while giving Quinn and Arielle a much needed moment together.

"I uh, I know you don't like me all that much but if you don't mind… can I ask what caused you to betray the Emperor and team up with the Jedi? Eliza already told Malavai bits and pieces but I'd rather hear from you."

"It's a long story."

"Well," Me'ghan looked back towards the living room "we've got time, they need this. Spill."

"Alright" Lord Scourge smirked and pulled a beer from the fridge before offering one to Me'ghan as well "Ever hear of Nathema?"

He leaned back against the counter and began sharing his entire history with her—how he'd ended up working for Darth Nyriss, how members of the former Dark Council had conspired against the Emperor after learning of Nathema's history. Tales of how he'd first met Revan and the circumstances which led to his peculiar alliance with the Jedi and the Exile. He told Me'ghan of the vision he'd received as they faced off against the Emperor and failed leading him to betray Revan and swear allegiance to his foe. He explained the price of immortality he'd paid and how it had allowed him to live throughout the centuries waiting for Arielle.

By the time he finished, Me'ghan felt sick to her stomach. When the Emperor had first reached out to her through his servants she'd welcomed their help, wanting to survive and rid herself of her own Master and she'd never fully questioned the Emperor's motives otherwise.

"Stars… does the Dark Council know any of this?"

Lord Scourge shrugged "Not that I'm aware of, the Emperor went out of his way to hide it from history."

Me'ghan smiled softly with a newfound respect for the Sith before her "I don't know if I could have done what you did, sacrificing my life in that way…"

"I wasn't aware of the price until it was too late but I have no regrets" he inclined his head towards Arielle "she turned out to be my light at the end of the tunnel and together we prevented the galaxy's annihilation."

Meanwhile over on the couch, Arielle's tears finally subsided as she let go of Quinn "I remember so much more now, stories you'd read to me before bed… what was that one again? You'd read from it almost every night."

" _Bella and the Sith Lord_ , because it was your favorite. I must have read it to you a hundred times." he laughed.

"About an Alderaanian Princess who traded her life for her father's when the Empire came calling looking for slaves and willingly left for Ziost with the Sith Lord named Adam."

"Right, yes" Arielle beamed "and they fell in love which broke the immortality he'd been cursed with…"

She glanced over at Lord Scourge and chuckled "Well I guess that story somehow stuck with me through life."


	36. Chapter 36

**36: Visions.**

A vision of genuine beauty, Lord Scourge decided as he quietly observed Arielle while she sat entranced within the guest-room now functioning as a meditation room instead. Her long, red and wavy hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her eyes closed while a peaceful smile lingered on her face and he could see the darkness swirling around her.

The traditional and pure white Jedi robes she'd worn in the past had now been replaced by a black ensemble instead and though Lord Scourge couldn't fully see its cut, he approved nonetheless and smirked when his gaze fell upon the amount of skin she showed now, no longer hiding herself under endless layers of clothing.

"You can join me if you'd like." Arielle mused sensing his presence.

He glanced at the unlit candle before her as he approached and knelt down at her side "Any luck yet?"

"Mmm no."

Lord Scourge took her hand, lending her his strength "Focus inwards and picture the candle in your mind, imagine a tiny spark floating towards the wick."

Arielle inhaled deeply and drew upon the Force surrounding her as she followed his instructions. A blurred image of the candle appeared in her mind before fully taking shape and as she concentrated on the idea of lighting it, she suddenly saw endless amounts of ember particles dancing all around her. She beamed as she felt their warmth and focused on one of the sparks, slowly nudging it towards the long white wick. It swayed and swerved before her eyes as though it tried to defy her orders but then slowly began falling forward and Arielle could hear a small hiss as the stubborn tiny spark reached the candle and transformed into a perfectly shaped flame.

"I did it?" she breathed out slowly but didn't dare actually look.

"Sort of, mostly…"

A hint of amusement sounded in Lord Scourge's voice tickling her curiosity and Arielle opened her eyes.

The candle before them shone brightly which put a smile to her face but in the corner of the room one of the brand new Tchuspera plants she'd bought burned just as fiercely as the flames soared up towards the white drapes that graced one of the windows.

"Oh kriff!"

Lord Scourge laughed as he rushed to get the extinguisher and he put the fire out before it could spread any further "At least you managed some control this time and you didn't pass out."

Arielle shook her head while she got up and opened the window to let the smoke out "It needs more precision and direction…"

"It's a start." Lord Scourge snaked his arms around her and kissed her lips "Small steps, remember?"

"Right."

"How did it feel?" he asked taking her hand and he led her into the living area to sit down.

"Better than it ever has… now that I've made a choice and accepted things as they are, I feel far more stable and in control. I'm not overwhelmed or panicked."

"And the loss of your friends no longer burdens you?"

She rolled her shoulders in a small shrug and looked away as he touched on the one subject which had left a scar on her heart.

"There's no point in missing them."

A small sigh escaped his lips and he pulled her into his arms "Yes there is. Missing them means treasuring the good memories and giving your emotions a place in your heart."

"Not missing them, or pretending not to, is just you hiding your feelings yet again. You've got to stop doing that."

Arielle slowly turned her head around to him and quirked a brow before her frown faded into a smile instead. She softly kissed his cheek and wrapped herself fully into his arms.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you and sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you, and your counsel, my Lord."

A peculiar but pleasant shiver ran across his spine and he smirked "My Lord?"

"Isn't that what Sith apprentices and acolytes call their superiors? I may as well start practicing my manners and you're perfect."

Lord Scourge wasn't sure if she was just playing coy or meant it but he couldn't deny the fact those two words coming from her stirred something inside of him "Very well, and what do I call you then?"

"Eliza."

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Arielle idly drew small circles across the back of his hand as she thought about her old name "Arielle just feels like a hollow shell now you know? It's my Jedi name and the name of an orphan who was shaped into the ideal soldier by Satele. I'm not her anymore."

"Eliza is who I am and always have been underneath and it's the name my mother gave me."

"Malavai will be thrilled."

"I hope so… I should give them a call later and check in."

She turned herself around in his arms and climbed onto his lap effectively straddling him "Right now though…"

"Mm yes?" Lord Scourge grinned and pretended not to read her intentions.

Arielle reached behind her neck for the fastenings of her halter cut out dress and let the top sink down revealing her bare chest "I think it's time for Master and apprentice to get some further… training in, wouldn't you say my Lord?"

—

"Hey you're back" Me'ghan smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek as he walked through the front door and sat the heavy bag he carried down "What did they say when you told them?"

"I haven't told them yet" he frowned "a part of me still worries Eliza may disappear from our lives again and I couldn't bear having to break my mother's heart a second time."

"Then how did you convince them to let you take all this stuff out of the family vault?"

Malavai smiled "I may have used my loving wife as an excuse."

"I explained to Richard that I'd told you about my sister and niece, of the heirlooms left in our care and that you being Sith yourself felt intrigued by the story and wished to see the objects up close."

"Well," Me'ghan eyed the bag curiously "that's not a complete lie. I can sense something calling out to me… what's in there exactly?"

"A few of my sister's keepsakes, some old books including the one I used to read to Eliza when she was little… figured she might appreciate having that again now that she remembers." Malavai explained.

"Mm good idea."

"There's also a large chest in there which used to belong to Darth Pyralis. I'm not sure what's in it, the locking mechanism does nothing but perhaps she can figure out a way to open it up."

"It could be sealed off with a Blo—"

Malavai caught Me'ghan just in time as an unknown force seemed to nearly knock her off her feet and she reached for her dizzying head. Her mind filled with images, none which she recognized or understood. An unfamiliar star system flashed before her eyes, a planet that seemed to burn up entirely while a city with structures similar to those in Kaas City was littered with the corpses of Imperials including her own.

"My love? What's wrong?" Malavai worried as he sat her down.

Me'ghan rubbed her forehead and blinked a few times "I had a vision…"

"There was a galaxy neighboring our own and then, nothing. Every star went dim, both in that galaxy and our own. The end of everything."

"Was it brought on by what I'm keeping in the bag, Darth Pyralis' belongings?"

"No this was something else entirely… something sinister, a warning perhaps."

A chill ran along Me'ghan's spine as she recalled her conversation with Lord Scourge. As she remembered what he'd told her of the Emperor's intentions and how what she'd just witnessed looked an awful lot like such an event.

"Call Eliza."

—

While the man she loved more than anything slept on the couch, completely spent after their extracurricular activities, Arielle gently slipped from his arms making sure not to wake him. She picked her dress and undergarment off the floor and covered herself up before stepping outside onto the balcony.

Across the way in the far distance she watched as a long line formed for one of the nightclubs on Nar Shaddaa and colorful party lights brightened up the sky. It reminded her of times long ago when she and her then still complete crew had paid a visit to a brand new club on Coruscant, paid for in full by Supreme Chancellor Saresh to celebrate their victory over the Sith Emperor.

Kira had carelessly and eagerly hit on any man she'd laid her eyes on and at the end of the night even brought one of them home. An SIS Agent, Arielle recalled, with black hair, blue eyes and a brown leather jacket.

"What is it with those Agents and their leather jackets?" Arielle mused to herself and for a moment her mind landed on Theron.

In a strange way, she feared telling him about her decision more than she'd feared telling Kira and Doc. Theron was new in her life but in many ways she felt a connection to him, one that no doubt stemmed from their shared miserable experiences with his mother and despite the little they knew of each other otherwise, Arielle struggled with the idea of losing him too.

She considered their mission and found herself wondering where he was right now when out of nowhere, visions of a strange galaxy flashed before her eyes. She saw people chatting away, an island surrounded by lush waters though far more occupied and crowded than Rakata Prime had been and then she saw his face—Revan.

Arielle rushed back into the apartment to wake Lord Scourge but he already stood with her comm device in his hand "It's Meg, she had a vision."

"So did I…" Arielle took her comm "What did you see?"

" _The end of everything. A nearby galaxy, a burning planet, everyone was dead…"_

"I saw a planet too but far away and remote, in a different galaxy from our own. An island city and then I saw, Revan."

Arielle watched Quinn pace behind Me'ghan before he took over the call " _An island city? Could the galaxy you saw have been a dwarf galaxy?"_

"A dwarf galaxy sounds right… what do you know?"

" _There is such a galaxy off the Outer Rim, known as the Rishi Maze."_

"I've been to Rishi." Lord Scourge noted "A pirate resort and a real dive. Perfect for those looking to disappear and fall under the radar."

" _Well I guess we're off to Rishi then."_ Me'ghan suggested from the background.

"Yeah about that…" Arielle smiled "Think you could come pick us up first? I no longer have my ship."


	37. Chapter 37

**37: Welcome to Raider's Cove.**

While eyeing the odd bird like creature, Me'ghan smirked and licked her lips "Oh I don't know… the feathers could present a problem but if we pluck those and suspend him over a fire he might make for a delicious meal."

She playfully elbowed Arielle and winked "What do you say, _Captain_?"

Behind them Lord Scourge simply rolled his eyes while Malavai Quinn maintained a calm posture and scanned the area to see if anybody was watching them. For some reason the people of Rishi believed Arielle to be the fearsome Captain of a pirate gang named _The Red Hulls_ , no doubt an elaborate ruse in Quinn's opinion and Me'ghan had quickly caught on as she played her part.

Arielle folded her arms and feigned a yawn "Oh I don't know, I've never really had an appetite for his kind. I'd prefer something a little more, meaty."

The Rishii named Qaraah swallowed hard and gave her a wide eyed look "We're all friends here, right? No need for massacres or cannibalism here."

"Uh well except for Gorro I guess" he scratched behind his head "He's been saying you'd show up and that he'd love to take you on. But he doesn't speak for the rest of us!"

"And where can I find this Gorro?" Arielle tried her hardest to sound menacing as Me'ghan bit back a chuckle.

"The cantina, probably. He hangs out there a lot!" Qaraah pointed up ahead "They serve good food there, no need to eat anyone!"

Lord Scourge snarled at the peculiar Rishii as they walked on and Me'ghan finally started to giggle.

"Wow. Whoever's behind this sure gave you one hell of a reputation Eliza."

Arielle laughed "Yeah, can't wait to meet this Gorro" her eyes fell on one of the boutiques nearby "Should we dress the part?"

"No." Lord Scourge and Quinn cried out almost in unison.

"That means yes." Me'ghan wriggled her brows and dragged Arielle along inside.

Twenty minutes later they both re-emerged in a brand new getup. A dark brown leather tricorn hat sat atop Arielle's head while she wore a thin white tunic she'd tied together just above her bellybutton and dark brown leather buccaneer pants with black laced up boots on her feet. Me'ghan wore a similar ensemble though without the hat and whereas Arielle's getup was in white and brown, hers was fully black with a burgundy red top instead.

Lord Scourge glared at Arielle and shook his head though half a smile curled around the corner of his mouth "Really?"

"Hey mind the attitude" she grinned as they carried on towards the cantina "I'm your Captain now, remember? Be nice and I might throw you an arm or a leg later on."

"And here I thought you were my apprentice."

"You've been training?" Quinn cut in as they turned onto the boardwalk.

"A little yeah. I managed to light a candle the other day, with my powers… but then I also set one of my plants on fire which spread to the drapes so it needs a little work."

"I may have something that could help you." he offered "Some of your grandfather's old belongings. I'm not sure what exactly, it's all inside a chest we can't seem to open but perhaps you can."

"I'll get it to you when we're done here."

"Thanks." Arielle smiled while they reached the cantina "Alright, let's find this Gorro."

As it turned out the rodian named Gorro and two of his friends were already awaiting Arielle's arrival and stuck firmly to their belief she was a cannibalistic pirate Captain, eventually giving her no other choice but to end him when he drew his weapons on her and the others. He'd given them little else to go on but the cantina's owner Kareena suggested Kai Zykken, leader of a local gang, may have been responsible for setting Gorro on their path and so the foursome took off again to track Kai Zykken down by interrogating several members of his crew.

"It would be nice if one of these scoundrels gave up a location." Arielle huffed as she elbowed one of the men in his face and knocked him out.

"Yeah this is getting tiresome" Me'ghan agreed and looked around until she spotted a half drunken man stumble out of the cantina they'd visited "wait here."

"Oi that's me rum that is give it back you foul woman!" the man protested as Me'ghan snatched the bottle of booze he carried from his hand and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me where I can find your boss first."

He gave her a blank stare as he made continued attempts to take the bottle back from her and it wasn't until she mentioned Zykken by name that the man seemed to even understand who she meant.

"Zykken's in the warehouse over there" he pointed over her shoulder and when Me'ghan looked behind her, he quickly took the bottle back and muttered "stupid wench."

Me'ghan spun back to him and had half a mind to kill him on the spot but he already stumbled away again so she decided he wasn't worth the bother. Instead she called Arielle, Quinn and Lord Scourge over and the four of them headed towards the warehouse.

For some reason Kai Zykken seemed under the impression he owed the Red Hulls some credits, credits he couldn't afford to pay them which was why he'd hired Gorro to finish the crew off. While nervously trying to come up with ways of saving his own hide, Zykken eventually proposed that rather than paying them what he owed, he'd tell them who tipped him off on their arrival and Arielle accepted only to hear that the scrawny man before them had the message on his datapad, one they'd have to go retrieve themselves.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone out there is having a terribly amusing time at our expense as we run around here following one ridiculous lead after another?" Lord Scourge growled as Arielle pulled Zykken's datapad from the lockbox.

"You're probably right."

She handed the pad over to Quinn who connected it to a nearby holoterminal and as they watched the message Kai Zykken had received, Arielle and Me'ghan gave each other a knowing look.

"Lana." they both called out.

"Are you sure?" Quinn frowned.

"Definitely. That wave of her hand as she spoke with Zykken is a dead giveaway for any Force user." Arielle nodded.

"And I recognized her eyes too—Lana does have a knack for wearing far too much eyeliner." Me'ghan smirked "Which means Theron is likely the one who hacked my ship's computer system and entered the coordinates for Rishi."

"But why such an elaborate ruse? Why not just invite us here the way they have before?" Quinn wondered.

"Beats me" Me'ghan shrugged "Agents and their undercover stuff I guess. We'll find out when we find them."

"They're not far from here…" Arielle mused sensing Lana's signature as she reached out through the Force.

"Good. I tire of these games, let's go." Lord Scourge grunted.

They soon reached a quieter section of Raider's Cove and Arielle inclined her head towards a near hidden entrance door in the far back but before they were able to take another step further an angry looking Whiphid approached demanding retribution for his lost brother Gorro. Lord Scourge quickly made work of him and sent the beaten and bruised creature on his way to let other locals know not to mess with the Red Hulls any further.

"Theron!" Arielle waved enthusiastically as he and Lana appeared to welcome them.

She rushed over and flung herself into his arms before wrapping Lana into a kind embrace as well "I'm so glad to see you both, I've been worried ever since I woke up on Manaan and found you gone!"

"It's good to see you up and about again as well Arielle." Lana favored her with a gentle smile.

"Eliza." she corrected.

"That's new." Theron noted as he hugged her once more and then welcomed the other three "Let's get inside, there's a lot we need to tell all of you."

Once within the safe house and away from prying eyes and ears, Lana and Theron began filling the other four in on everything they'd gone through since going into hiding.

"We need to go after the pirates that run things on Rishi—the Nova Blades. They butcher entire starship crews and enslave anyone on Rishi who stands in their way. And now we've learned that they're working with the Revanites." Theron began to explain.

"The Nova Blades are being sent to attack trade lanes in very specific areas. They've gradually remapped quite a bit of stellar traffic, it's all very strange." Lana added as she poured everyone a glass of ice cold water.

"Sorry, it's the best we've got for now." she apologized for the cheap drinks.

"You're fine" Me'ghan waved her apology off with a smile "So do we know what exactly they're up to?"

"Not yet and that's where all of you, the Red Hulls, come into play." Theron sat back in his chair with a satisfied grin.

"Ah now I see" Quinn thought carefully "A cover of pirate rivalry so we won't fall under the Revanites' suspicions."

"Correct."

"You couldn't have just called me and said 'hey when you get here, pretend to be a pirate'?" Arielle laughed "And cannibalism, really?"

"We needed you, all of you, to sell it which you did masterfully." Lana pointed out "The cannibalism though, that part was Jakarro's idea. He decided you needed a fearsome signature move."

"Of course he did."

"Where's our favorite fleabag anyways?" Me'ghan asked as she looked around the small home.

"Running some errands and getting us new supplies… we're out of basically everything." Theron got up "Where will the four of you be staying?"

"Uh" Arielle eyed the rest of the group "I don't think we expected to be here for long, we may have to look into a nearby hotel."

"Alright well, why don't you guys go ahead and get things sorted out and we'll meet back here in two hours to go over the mission details."

Arielle thought for a moment "Actually… I was hoping you and I could talk first, privately?"

"Sure." Theron nodded "Let's go for a walk then."


	38. Chapter 38

**38: Heirlooms.**

Arielle held her breath as she watched Theron's face, inspecting it closely for any hint as to how he felt but he gave away nothing and she could feel herself growing more insecure.

"Please, say something, anything. Get mad if that's what you're feeling…" she finally sighed after minutes of silence.

He clasped her hand and led her down a small and obscured path leading towards the shore and sat down on one of the boulders by the waterside.

"I'm not mad. At least not with you and I'm not surprised either Ari—Eliza. I'm worried." Theron said at last as he invited her to sit beside him "The Empire is no joke and if Satele's deception hurt you this bad, how will you survive among the Sith who do nothing but lie and manipulate?"

"It's different."

Arielle removed her tricorn hat and ran her hands through her hair to get some volume back into her locks "With the Sith I can pretty much count on it, I know that but Satele? I looked up to her, I wanted to be just like her, she once meant a lot to me and for a long time she was the closest thing I had to a parent…"

"To be betrayed by someone like that, someone you've trusted all your life, who you'd trust with your life… that's what hurts and what makes it different. You know?"

Theron nodded as his expression turned into a sad frown "It's an odd thing for me but I'm going to miss you."

"Why is that odd?" Arielle gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm a loner and workaholic. I don't do friendships normally… I have one best friend and that's it. And you're…"

She giggled at the way he fumbled with his words suddenly "A pain in your as.s?"

"No" Theron chuckled "No it's just, we haven't known each other for that long but…"

"That hardly matters" she shrugged "at least not to me. I know I tend to cling on to people quickly but with you it's like…"

"Yes?"

Arielle playfully nudged his arm with her fist "Well I've just felt at ease with you from the start and I consider you my friend… heck in a way you're almost like a brother to me."

Theron gave her an awkward laugh "Right, yeah no of course that's, that's exactly what I meant to say too."

"I just didn't want to sound presumptuous or anything…" he rubbed his forehead and fiddled with his implants.

"Don't be silly" her smile was genuine as she gave him a sideways glance "So you really don't have any other friends? What about you and Lana, you must have been close over the past few weeks?"

"Too close for comfort at times" he snorted "I mean no offense but at the end of the day she's still Sith and I sleep with one eye open."

"Sensible I suppose, I can't say I fully trust her either…" Arielle pondered her train of thoughts "Well what about women then? Or men perhaps. You know, someone special? Surely there's been someone in your life at one point or another, you're not exactly bad looking. No damsels in distress during some super spy mission?"

Theron laughed loudly and shook his head "Women, but no I leave the damsels to my best friend. I'm not really the dating and relationship sort… had a few dates here and there in the past but nothing serious and this job does complicate things."

"Ah well" Arielle rose to her feet and put her hat back on "Maybe some day you know? I'm sure out there in the galaxy there's at least one woman who's perfect for you and when you meet her, none of the other stuff like work will even matter."

"Maybe." he stared up at the twinkle in her eyes.

"I mean, I used to think relationships were fine for others but never for me and then… well Scourge came along and now look at me. I couldn't be happier."

"Right." Theron got up and looked away back towards the path they'd walked earlier "Speaking of which, we should probably head back to the safehouse."

Arielle linked her arm with his and beamed as she squinted against the sunlight "You know, maybe we can set up a secure channel to keep in touch when all this is over? I don't know how it would work in the long run but…"

"We can try." Theron agreed.

"So you're really not mad or hating me right now?"

"I'm just going to miss you… and don't take this the wrong way but I'm also going to make sure I have a rescue plan ready for you incase things don't work out in the Empire."

Arielle grinned "I can accept that."

—

"They seem close. That doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Quinn inclined his head towards Arielle and Theron in the distance as he appeared next to Lord Scourge.

"I trust her."

"Yeah," Me'ghan joined them as well "but do you trust him?"

"Never." Lord Scourge smirked "But I trust in his desire to stay alive."

He turned back inside the safehouse and eyed the large dufflebag Quinn had brought "Is that the stuff you brought for Eliza? There's some serious dark power emanating from whatever's inside."

"Me'ghan said the same… I should still give it to her though, right? Do you think she can handle it?"

"She'll be fine. She's been doing a lot better, almost as though making a choice was the key to balance."

"So how exactly will she be joining the Empire? Last I heard the Council wanted her dead and Scourge is considered a traitor, no offense." Lana smiled as she overheard their conversation and couldn't help her curiosity.

"We don't know yet. Eliza said she wants to focus on this business with the Revanites first but I've considered speaking to the Council on her behalf…" Me'ghan admitted.

"Vowrawn wouldn't be too happy though, at first but I think he's smart enough to understand her value." she added.

"Whose value?" Arielle asked as she and Theron walked in.

"Yours, to the Empire once the time is right."

"Well they can either accept me or I'll just burn the place to the ground." Arielle joked but she was met with serious frowns instead "Kidding. Mostly. It's always an unintentional possibility."

"Speaking of which, maybe this will help." Quinn pulled the dufflebag he'd brought up onto the table.

The locked chest they pulled from the bag opened the moment Arielle's fingertips touched the lid and it sprung up to reveal the treasures hidden inside.

In the left back corner sat a small cube which radiated a red glow and had an unfamiliar design carved into its sides while in front of the cube there sat a stack of leather bound journals with yellowing pages. The box itself was lined with a purple crisp velvet and filling out the rest of its contents were two ornate lightsaber hilts—both golden with intricate etchings of rising fires along the handle while on the upper ring they held a single flame gem.

Me'ghan let out a low whistle "Those look fancy and expensive."

"They're his…" Arielle took both hilts into her hands and ignited the blades.

A vibrant humming sounded as the energy from the crystals within released and emitted two long and fierce looking blades, red at their core with a orange like outer glow.

"They're beautiful."

"How do they feel to you?" Lord Scourge frowned curiously.

"Perfect, almost as if they're a natural part of me."

Theron, feeling like the odd one out as all the Force users and even Quinn seemed fully captivated by the sabers, sat back with furrowed brows and glanced down at the other objects within the chest "Is that a holocron?"

"I believe so, yes." Lana felt tempted to reach out and pick it up but decided against it as a strong sense of darkness oozed from the cube.

Arielle disengaged the blades and clipped them onto her belt, replacing her old ones which she stuffed into the dufflebag and then she reached for the cube as well. She was about to pick it up when Lord Scourge snatched her wrist and shook his head at her.

"Don't. We have no idea what it contains or what you might unleash."

"True. You should probably read through the journals first, see what they have to say." Me'ghan nodded.

"Right" Arielle shook her head slightly as if trying to shake the connection she felt to the item and quickly closed the lid of the chest again "Well that's going to have to wait then."

"Theron, why don't you tell us what you have in mind for our next move here against the Nova Blades?"

Both Lana and Theron divulged the rest of their plan to first solidify the Red Hulls' claim as a rival gang to the Nova Blades by disrupting several of their holdings, including a nearby supply cache and once they'd worked out the finer details, Arielle, Lord Scourge, Me'ghan and Quinn set on their way to cause further chaos and mayhem for the Revanites' business partners.

While Jakarro and Deefour waited in their Freighter above the planet, Arielle and the others were to mark several supply crates for them to bomb, all the while fighting off any Nova Blade that patrolled the camp.

"Duck!" Arielle hollered at Lord Scourge who crouched down immediately as two lightsabers flew over his head slicing up the pirate that had come up behind him before circling straight back into her hands.

"Proceed!"

He briefly smirked at her overly enthused behavior before head butting the scrawny pirate that had been pummeling his fists against Lord Scourge's chest for the past minute.

"Really?" he sighed as the little man dropped to the ground instantly.

"Alright I think that's all of them." Me'ghan noted as she joined them and sheathed her lightsabers.

"Light 'em up boys!" she contacted Jakarro via her comms as the four of them dove for cover.

Arielle just barely hid behind a set of rocks as they watched the camp go up in flames, causing any remaining Nova Blade to run out of hiding and make their quick escape.

"Time to call home and see what else they've got planned."

Lord Scourge watched her quietly as she called in to Lana and Theron who urged them to visit one of the nearby slave camps and free as many people as they could.

"All in a day's work for a noble former Jedi, yes?" Lana teased before disconnecting.

Arielle groaned at the quip and shook her head "Alright guys, one more stop I guess before we call it a day."


	39. Chapter 39

**39: Suspicious Activity.**

The Rishi moon slowly faded into the distance as it made way for Rish, the smoldering hot and fiercely bright sun that returned daylight to the planet below. Violet, red and orange rays pierced through a mantle of royal and light blue skies while one final cool breeze swept across the surface.

Eliza smiled to herself as she sat in a deck chair sipping her morning caf while her feet rested on the balcony railings. One of the journals left to her by her grandfather rested in her lap and she quietly flipped through the pages trying to find any possible information on the holocron when a sudden thud nearby broke her focus. She sat up and glanced over the balcony just in time to see Me'ghan run down the boardwalk with her speeder in hand before starting the engines once she got away from the hotel and Eliza frowned.

Without really giving it a second thought and driven by curiosity over Me'ghan's seemingly odd behavior, Eliza glanced over her shoulder at a still sleeping Lord Scourge while slipping into her sandals and then she leapt over the balcony railings as well. She landed right in the seat of her Aratech Rose parked down below and went in pursuit of her new friend, her family, all the while keeping a safe distance.

Several minutes later after driving across the boardwalk headed back for Raider's Cove, Me'ghan brought her speeder to a halt outside what appeared to be another safehouse and after taking a moment to scour her surroundings the brunette disappeared inside.

" _What are you up to Meg, you look nervous…"_ Eliza wondered to herself as she disengaged her own speeder and approached the building on foot instead.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Me'ghan but in the short time she'd known her, Me'ghan had always been rather direct and honest in everything and Eliza couldn't help but feel concerned over the fact that whatever she was up to now was so secretive not even Quinn knew because otherwise surely, Me'ghan wouldn't have felt the need to sneak out during dawn.

"My good Wrath, you look as beautiful and radiant as ever. How many Jedi have you slain today?"

Eliza furrowed her brows as she overheard words spoken by a male with a very distinct Imperial accent, his tone of voice appealing though a little honeyed and she felt her curiosity being tickled further. She snuck inside the building's entrance and then hid around the corner of a section that lead into the main room, keeping herself out of sight from its occupants.

"We meet again, Vowrawn. It's good to see you." she heard Me'ghan say and Eliza cringed.

" _Kriff, Vowrawn. Can't let him see me here."_

She considered leaving, making herself scarce so Me'ghan wouldn't get into trouble and she herself wouldn't have to face a man she'd angered in the past but before she even finished her train of thoughts, Eliza found herself staring up into a pair of orange-red eyes.

"Well now, this is a pleasant surprise." a smirk curled around Darth Vowrawn's lips as he spoke in amused tones.

"Eliza? What are you doing here?" Me'ghan appeared behind the Pureblood Sith.

"I uh…" Eliza's hands slid down to her weapons slowly as she backed away from Darth Vowrawn "saw you sneak off and followed…"

Even if she'd wanted to explain more, Darth Vowrawn didn't let her as he'd followed her movement closely and snatched her wrist with one hand while the other swiftly pulled one of the lightsaber hilts she'd reached for from her belt. He turned the object over in his hand as his eyes widened and he seemed to recognize its design instantly.

"This doesn't belong to you Jedi…"

He took her arm in a more gentle way than she'd expected and he urged her inside the room before sitting her down in one of the chairs and turning towards Me'ghan "Would you care to explain what this Jedi is doing here carrying the weapons of one of our own? And why does it seem like you know each other?"

"Surely you haven't overlooked the fact she was responsible for the assault on Korriban and threatened my nephew?"

Eliza opened her mouth to answer his questions but Darth Vowrawn gestured for her silence.

"Her name is Eliza and she's no longer a Jedi, in a way she never was. She's Malavai's niece, and mine, and those lightsabers were left for her by her grandfather."

"Impossible." Darth Vowrawn shook his head as he once more studied the hilt he held "Darth Pyralis, the former owner of these blades, left behind only a son when he passed and that child had no affinity with the Force."

"But that child's daughter does…" Eliza breathed quietly.

"Prove it." Darth Vowrawn challenged her as he handed the lightsaber hilt back "If you are who you say you are then only you can activate these weapons."

That was news to Eliza but hardly enough to throw her off as she took a firm hold of the two handles and stood up, igniting the blades with ease.

The silence that followed grew thick until Darth Vowrawn began to laugh and clapped his hands together "Wonderful!"

"Oh but this means you really are Sith and you possess the gift, don't you? Why were you with the Jedi? You are the one known as the Hero of Tython are you not?"

Eliza sighed and sheathed her blades as she gave him a brief rundown of her personal history, a story she already tired of telling but the man before her seemed eager to know more and with each detail she gave his smile grew into a wider grin.

"Amazing…" Vowrawn exclaimed after a few minutes "The Jedi's greatest champion of the past decade, the Hero of Tython, is Sith!"

"Oh I'd love to hear more about this because my mind's buzzing with questions but I'm afraid I have no time for this now." he continued and reminded himself of why he was on Rishi in the first place.

Darth Vowrawn thought for a moment and Eliza could feel him reaching out to her trying to read her intentions and mind "I ought to send you away, what I'm about to share is quite serious and sensitive information but…"

Her identity hardly concerned him now, nor did her actions in the past. He'd sensed the truth in her words while certain pieces of an interesting and new puzzle fell into place for him.

"Perhaps, given your history in this particular matter, this could be as important to you as it is to the Wrath. Very well, listen closely."

Darth Vowrawn began to explain the reason for their meeting, discoveries he'd made recently regarding the Sith Emperor and Eliza initially rolled her eyes. It wasn't until he spoke of his belief the Emperor was in fact still alive that he suddenly had her full attention while he informed Me'ghan of the spy droids that watched her every move in secret. He presented her with a device and instructions on its use to help her uncover her foes.

"There is more I'd offer you but not until I'm certain we're alone."

"I can go." Eliza suggested.

"You're not the one who concerns me Eliza. In fact, I feel immensely intrigued by your story. Your grandfather was an interesting man and I'd love to know more but another time perhaps."

He turned back to Me'ghan "I will remain on Rishi as long as I can. Good hunting Wrath."

"He's, different." Eliza muttered to Me'ghan as they took their leave of him.

"Mm, he's one of the better ones. Vowrawn and Marr are the only Dark Council members I actually like and mostly trust, who I get along with. I used to get along with Darth Nox just fine too, we had a few things in common but as you know she's no longer around."

"Right. And the others?"

"Don't really know the others too well aside from Darth Ravage."

"Who's he?"

"Ravage is… he has his moments but he's quite temperamental too. He's the one to watch out for if you're ever unfortunate enough to meet the Dark Council. He'll either kill you on the spot for your reputation as an enemy to the Empire or, if his past girlfriends are any indication..." Me'ghan chuckled.

"Yes?" Eliza frowned.

"Well rumors say redheads are his weakness. He and Nox used to have a serious love-hate relationship going on and you do resemble her in some ways. Charm him enough and you may change his mind should he call for your execution."

"Uh, yeah, pass."

Me'ghan laughed again "You know if I can get this spy droid thing dealt with quickly, we may be able to sit down and talk to Vowrawn some more. He could be your way in if you play your cards right and if that's still what you want?"

"I do." Eliza engaged her speeder "Mind if I tag along? It'll be easier with the two of us and if this does involve the Emperor I'd like to find out more too."

Me'ghan nodded with a smile "Let's go then."

—

They returned two hours later and Me'ghan instantly sensed something amiss the moment she stepped off her speeder "Wait out here, whoever's inside now isn't Vowrawn…"

Eliza agreed and while Me'ghan disappeared inside, she walked off to a quiet spot and pulled her comm device from her pocket. The indicator light flashed furiously and she cussed herself for not making contact with Lord Scourge or Quinn earlier, realizing they'd be up and awake by now and likely worried.

"Hey, just letting you know I'm alright and so is Meg… we had something to take care of and I'll explain later, promise." she spoke into the device as it connected her with Lord Scourge.

" _We've been up and down the boardwalk and Raider's Cove several times in the past hour, do you have any idea how worried I've been?"_

"I'm sorry it was rather sudden and unexpected…"

" _We'll talk about this later, just get back here as soon as you can."_

He disconnected the line abruptly and Eliza knew she was in trouble.

"Curiouser and curiouser."

Eliza spun around and caught Darth Vowrawn winking her over a little further away from the safehouse and clearly having overheard her conversation.

"What is?"

"You… and the former Wrath. I've spent a long time trying to unravel the mysteries surrounding him and to this day had little success… what keeps him at your side through all this?"

"Why aren't you inside meeting with Meg?" Eliza ignored his question as the two snuck around the back and hid from plain sight.

"There's a presence inside I've been working hard to avoid, as you'll learn soon enough."

Darth Vowrawn looked her over with a smile that rather unnerved Eliza "You know I've spent months trying to track you down? I had so many wonderful ways to torture you in mind and now…"

"Tell me, if you've left the Jedi then where will you go next? Could our Empire be so lucky?"

"Lucky?" Eliza raised a brow.

"Mm you'd make a valuable asset given your history, your skills and your heritage. Of course there is the minor issue of all the crimes you've committed against the Empire and my fellow councilmen wouldn't be so easily swayed but I do like a challenge." he wondered out loud and spoke mostly to himself as he considered everything carefully.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid I can't help you right now… there's other matters I must deal with first but maybe…"

"What are you running from?" the question escaped Eliza's lips and Vowrawn laughed.

"All in good time Eliza." he clasped her shoulders and forced eye contact "Listen. Have the Wrath contact Marr to help you, he's more level headed than most, assuming you wish to join our Empire."

"I do but why can't you—"

"I cannot explain right now there's no time. Tell her I will be in touch soon and to watch her back and you… Oh I do hope to be back by the time you set foot within the Citadel, I imagine it'll be quite entertaining."

"Eliza?" Eliza heard Me'ghan calling out to her and spun around.

"They're finished, I must go now."

"But…"

Any further words died off before ever reaching her lips as he'd already vanished from sight leaving a startled and wholly confused Eliza behind.

"There you are!" Me'ghan sighed with relief as Eliza re-emerged from behind the structure.

"Sorry I… who did you meet with in there?"

"A servant of the Emperor himself, I have a bad feeling about this Eliza, really bad." Me'ghan started her speeder "Let's get back to the hotel first and we'll discuss everything there."


	40. Chapter 40

**40: Trouble in Paradise?**

The Sith Emperor was returning. It wasn't a rumor, not a hopeful musing spouted by his supporters—he would return and when he did, all stars would die. That was the message Eliza and Me'ghan had received from the Opticrons, the spy droids who'd been keeping the new Wrath under surveillance this entire time. How much had the droids seen? What did they know of her life now and the people in it?

"They've likely seen myself and Eliza in your presence, it would not be hard for the Hand to deduce you've now learned the truth of their Master's nature and ambition." Lord Scourge pointed out.

Eliza looked his way as he mentioned her name but he kept his gaze averted, refusing to even speak with her.

"I'm aware which is why I'm surprised they even let me go, that they didn't haul me back to the fortress."

Me'ghan took Quinn's hand and squeezed it gently. She was uneasy and a part of her was afraid—for herself, for him, for Eliza and even for Lord Scourge knowing the latter two especially would likely be at the top of the Emperor's .

"Servant One basically confirmed his return though it wasn't the reason he'd come to Rishi, he wasn't here for me or for us. I fear Darth Vowrawn's endless quest for knowledge and information may have landed him in serious hot waters this time."

"He's on the run?"

Me'ghan gave Eliza a nod "He's committed crimes against the Hand. He sought to learn their secrets and interrogated one of the Servants—they won't stop hunting him now."

"Perhaps we ought to do the same. Leave, hide, go under the radar." Quinn sighed with a pained look on his face.

"It's not heroic but what chance would we have against the Emperor? We'd all presumed him to be dead, Eliza defeated him but now as it turns out, that still wasn't enough."

Eliza got up from her seat and turned towards the windows overlooking the Rishi boardwalk, her arms wrapped firmly around herself "I failed."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I know it's not uncle, but it's true." she tried to smile, she tried to add some levity to her tone of voice but her heart was heavy.

"In an odd twist of luck though, the Sith Emperor's ambitions are bigger than all of us. He won't waste his time seeking vengeance against Scourge or myself, he won't fight too hard reeling his new Wrath in. If all this is true then he's been alive but severely weakened this entire time and he'll be looking to start another ritual first to regain his strength and power."

Lord Scourge finally glanced her way and though all he could see was her back, her slumped shoulders, he could hear through her words that the first of her tears had fallen down her cheeks.

"Eliza's right. He won't come for us until it's too late, until he's too powerful to stop."

Eliza swallowed hard "He will lie in wait as he has been. His servants will prepare for his return, they will help fuel his ritual and countless of lives will be lost. The blood they will spill, the blood he will spill will be on my hands too this time."

Her hardened knuckles brushed roughly against her cheeks and she wiped away her tears before turning back to face the others "We should wrap this Revanite business up fast before they do anything that'll unintentionally help advance Vitiate's plans."

"Unless that's exactly what Revan has in mind." Lord Scourge offered. "The Sith Emperor always has been his biggest adversary and when I told him on Rakata Prime that the Emperor had been defeated already, he did say I was wrong."

Lord Scourge pushed his chair back and headed for the door "If he's doing this to bring the Emperor out of hiding then we have no time to waste."

The short ride back to the safe house was quiet and tension filled and even as they all gathered with Lana and Theron who informed them on the next step in their plan, few words were spoken. Theron had instantly noticed Eliza had been crying and assumed the guilty party was the man who'd stayed back leaning against the far wall rather than sit down with them.

"It's time for you all to head over to the Nova Blades' main base of operations, an old starship called the Aggressor. Their leader Margok should be there as well and once you defeat him and his men, you can get Theron access to their systems so we can have a look at their data. Hopefully some of it will tell us what the Revanites need those hyperspace routes for."

Lana furrowed her brows at Theron when none of them responded and he shrugged.

"Did something happen between yesterday and now?" he asked as he looked at Eliza directly.

She faked a reassuring smile "No. Nothing."

Lord Scourge scoffed underneath his breath but said not a word and Eliza turned in her seat.

"Did you have something to add, my Lord?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I said."

"No. Nothing? Is that what this is to you? And I'm not talking about the Emperor right now."

"Oh I know," she rolled her eyes "you're still pissy because you woke up to find me gone but I've already apologized for that Scourge."

"That doesn't mean I no longer get to be angry—you acted foolishly and could have been in serious trouble."

"I'm not a child and I'm not incompetent. I saw something that made me worry, that left me uneasy and I acted and I don't need you holding my damned hand each time I walk out the door!"

"Damn you Eliza!" he snapped and punched his fist into the wall "You put yourself at risk in so many ways! What if Meg had walked you both into a trap set up by the Nova Blades or Revanites? What if Vowrawn had been any other Sith Lord and attacked you? What if Servant One had seen you and decided to bring his Master back a trophy! You could be right back locked up in his fortress all over again!"

"You could have been kidnapped, you could have been tortured, you could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere! Both of you and none of us would have ever known about it!"

"Oh please don't be so dramatic." Eliza rolled her eyes at him again.

"Dramatic? Being concerned for you, worrying about you is dramatic now? Fine."

Lord Scourge shook his head in disbelief and walked off "Screw you."

Quinn got out of his seat too late to stop Eliza from chasing after him.

"Well screw you too Scourge!" she yelled angrily as they headed outside "What do you want from me huh?! Fine yes I should have called you sooner, I should have left a note but there wasn't any time!"

Onlookers frowned at them and exchanged curious glances while back inside the safe house, Me'ghan took a moment to explain the situation to Theron and Lana.

"Oh just quit trying to defend yourself and instead ask yourself how you would have felt if I'd disappeared like that!"

He pointed the finger at her as he backed her into the corner wall "You would have been worried sick, you would have cursed me to hell and back for making you fear the worst and yet you have the audacity now to call me dramatic? Well excuse me for caring whether you live or die!"

"It wasn't that bad!" Eliza exclaimed as she shoved him aside "Sure the news we uncovered is concerning to say the least but nothing happened! I am fine!"

"And I know that now but I didn't at the time! I had no clue!"

"But now you do so get over it already."

Lord Scourge glowered at her for a moment and then turned around and climbed onto their speeder "Jump on, we have work to do."

Eliza cussed to herself and grudgingly got onto the seat behind him, her arms wrapping around his middle though she had half a mind to punch him instead. She called out to Quinn and Me'ghan who rushed outside and joined them for another silent ride towards the other side of the island where they'd find the Aggressor and the Nova Blades' leader.

Me'ghan nuzzled into her husband's back as they rode several meters behind Lord Scourge and Eliza.

"Are you mad at me in the way he's mad at her?" she whispered to his ear.

"No, but you gave me quite a scare. Next time at least leave a note and if you can't provide details just write down 'Wrath business' and I'll take the hint, alright?"

"Mm sounds fair" Me'ghan smiled "I love you."

The Nova Blades who patrolled outside their main base never saw the foursome coming. Both Eliza and Lord Scourge revelled in their anger towards each other and took their fury out on every single pirate they could find cutting down one after the other until none were left and Eliza headed for the entrance to slice their system and establish contact with Theron.

Margok, the Nova Blades' leader, made a small appearance as she fiddled with the communicator and challenged her to do her worst.

"You can count on it, you won't be getting out of here alive." she hissed.

" _They've got live slicers in there managing network security on the fly. I can't do anything until they're offline."_ Theron informed them.

"Then I'll take them out too."

They made their way inside, splitting up to divide their forces. Lord Scourge and Eliza went after the slicers while Quinn and Me'ghan took out the rest of the Nova Blades patrolling the base. They blew up remaining supply caches as well limiting the pirates' resources and crippling their attempts to regroup and rebuild.

Eliza and Lord Scourge simultaneously ran their blades through the same person, the last survivor in the area all the while keeping their eyes on each other instead.

"We're going to find Margok." Me'ghan told them over their comms.

"We'll be right behind you…" Eliza sighed with her eyes still on Lord Scourge.

"Sure, we'll give you some privacy." Me'ghan disconnected her earpiece same as Quinn and they both left the couple to deal with their issues.

Eliza retracted her weapons and grabbed Lord Scourge by the arm when he turned to leave "Are you going to stay mad at me all day?"

"Perhaps."

She scoffed "And tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"I see. Guess I'd best book myself a separate room then when we get back to the hotel."

Lord Scourge blocked her way as she tried to push past him "You wouldn't dare leave my side again after this morning…"

"No? Try me." Eliza threatened "I won't sit back and let you huff and puff at me for the rest of the day. You want to stay mad, fine, enjoy it but you can do so without me. Give me a call when you're done."

She tried to shove him out of the way once more but he grabbed both her arms and pushed her back into the room instead "You're infuriating."

"And you're an as.s now let me go."

"No."

Lord Scourge roughly brushed his mouth upon hers, his hands grabbing her as.s and he lift her onto one of the security desks that stood in the back room. Eliza cussed against his lips and pushed back. She slapped him in the face once and then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"You can't your way out of this one Scourge." she snarled as his fingertips undid the buckle of her belt.

"Oh do shut up." Lord Scourge playfully swatted a flat hand against her backside and smirked, licking his lips.

He tugged on the zipper of her leather pants next and in one fluid motion yanked them down her hips and thighs while Eliza kicked off her boots. The buttons of her shirt popped off and scattered across the room as he tore the flimsy clothing article open and eagerly reached for her exposed breasts.

"Make me." she challenged with a devious glint in her eyes.

Verbal protests aside, Eliza hungered for him as much as he did for her and she did secretly enjoy these grand finales to their arguments. Her hands swiftly freed him from his tightening trousers and she snaked her legs around his middle to pull him in towards her own longing.

Lord Scourge urged her down flat on her back against the desk and sought to claim her lips once more. Eliza mirrored his smirk and welcomed his tongue, a soft and eager moan escaping her but suddenly their lustful encounter was interrupted.

A loud and clattering sort of sound rang through their ears followed by a high pitched beep.

Someone coughed nervously and then Lana's voice called out to them both " _Uhh… forgive the awkward interruption but, you two do realize your earpieces have been active this entire time…?"_

Lana could hear them both snicker and laugh on the other side until their commlinks went dead and she glanced at the earpiece that lay on the table before her, shattered by its owner who'd stormed off.


	41. Chapter 41

**41: A Night Off.**

By the time they all made it back to the safe house, all had been forgiven and forgotten between Lord Scourge and Eliza and the two walked in still exchanging meaningful glances. Theron looked her way from the corner of his eye and felt the sting of jealousy.

To make matters worse, Lana seemed to feel the need to comment on Eliza's disheveled appearance.

"My room is in the back, if you'd like to freshen up and run a brush through your hair. I even have some shirts you could borrow." she pointed at the top Eliza had tied up above her midriff in the absence of any buttons.

"Thanks, that's kind of you but I'm fine unless you need us to head out again?"

"No, we're stuck for the moment."

"It would appear someone took it upon themselves to corrupt much of the data as a last resort. It's a real mess. I'm getting fragments but nothing incredibly coherent." Theron muttered as he fiddled with the console and let out a deep sigh.

"I may need to let this run overnight and see what we can salvage."

"Which works out perfect because I thought it might be time to unwind a little and throw ourselves a little party" Lana suggested to the others "I'm sure you could all do with a break from recent discoveries and battles while we wait for Theron's decryptions."

"That's not a bad idea." Me'ghan agreed and looked over at her husband and friends "What do you say?"

"I'm up for a little respite before we resume our duties, if it pleases you my Lord." Quinn gave her a wink and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm game as well" Eliza nodded and turned to Lord Scourge with a pout "please?"

"Fine."

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Wonderful" Lana seemed pleased "Of course, Theron and I cannot go out in public but I have a sabacc deck and some music lying around. Perhaps one of you could head out quickly and buy a few bottles of spirits?"

"I will" Eliza already turned on her heel to leave "if we're going to hang out here for the rest of the night I think I will go and freshen up and get a change of clothes. I'll buy some stuff on the way back here too."

"I'll come with you."

"Uh, no." Me'ghan brushed past Lord Scourge and smirked "I'll go with her. If we let you two leave together we'll be waiting on those drinks all night."

Lana laughed and handed Eliza a stack of credits but she declined "Don't worry about it. We'll be back soon."

The two of them linked arms and walked out, leaving Lana behind in a sudden awkward silence with Theron who appeared preoccupied decrypting the Nova Blades' files still and Quinn and Lord Scourge who made little effort to engage in conversation with anybody.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out alright for all of you within the Nova Blades' base."

Quinn nodded quietly.

"Apologies for the, incident, with our comms." Lord Scourge said as nonchalantly as he could.

Lana flustered remembering what she'd heard "Yes well, these things do happen I suppose."

A frown appeared on Quinn's face. He'd missed the incident, thankfully, though afterwards meeting back up with Lord Scourge and Eliza it hadn't been hard to figure out the ways in which they'd made up.

Theron cussed underneath his breath and kicked the console before him "This is useless."

"Just let it go for now, we'll get to it when it's finished." Lana looked over her shoulder "Join us."

"Sooo… any of you catch that game of huttball a while ago?" she tried awkwardly and all three men just gave her a blank stare.

She thanked her lucky stars when Eliza and Me'ghan returned an hour later to relieve her from the building tensions. It wasn't that Lord Scourge and Quinn didn't like each other, they just hadn't really much to say either while Theron didn't feel like talking to anyone at all.

"Tada!" Eliza announced her presence and twirled around in one of the outfits she'd bought back on Nar Shaddaa.

A mid-long wide falling skirt danced around her legs, made of fine silk and decorated with an added layer of black lace. It hung around her hips, just below her belly button, like a sarong would with a long, high slit rising up along her left leg and thigh. Above the skirt she wore a black cropped top with puffed out sleeves hanging down her upper arms and a small line of lace running along the hem right below her breasts.

"I know it's a little overkill but I just really wanted to finally wear this ensemble."

"Hey I don't blame you," Me'ghan smiled as she loaded several bottles of rum, beer and water into the cooler "the rate things are going these days, parties feel like something of a distant past."

"Really? I've rarely been to any in the first place."

"That will change once you join the Empire. Some of the Darths and Lords do throw lavish celebrations to flaunt their wealth and success."

"They should put that on a flyer. I would have defected years ago had I known that." Eliza laughed and quickly worked two glasses of rum down her throat to beat back the tension in her body and literally drown out any thoughts of Revan and the Emperor.

"We'll throw you one," Quinn promised "once you've been accepted into the Empire we'll celebrate you coming home."

He, Lana, Theron and Lord Scourge remained at the table while Lana began to deal out the cards for their game of sabacc. Me'ghan poured everyone a drink and snuck a glass of water in for herself before she and Eliza cranked up the music and took to the floor to dance.

Me'ghan chuckled as she watched Eliza just kinda sway around "You really never got out much did you?"

"Nope. Dancing wasn't part of my Jedi training. Kira took me out a few times but I never really got the right moves down." she grinned with a hint of embarrassment.

"It's all in the hips, here I'll show you."

The two of them chatted and giggled as they tried to perform a dance routine that Vette had taught Me'ghan.

Theron couldn't focus. He had the perfect hand, an Idiot's Array and he snorted at the irony as he folded. An idiot is exactly what he felt like as he watched Me'ghan and Eliza dance. Her hips rolled and swayed to the beat of the music as her laughter sounded out over everything else and Theron took another swig from his drink.

He shrugged out of his far too hot leather jacket and excused himself to grab a beer from the fridge when Eliza took his hands and pulled him in to dance with her and Me'ghan instead. His skin tingled in places where she'd just touched him and in his mind he apologized to his best friend Jonas. In the past he'd mocked Jonas so often for his misfortune with unavailable women—he should have known that would come back to bite him in the as.s eventually.

"Not bad Shan but you need to loosen up more." Eliza teased placing her hands on his hips in effort to show him what she meant, just as Me'ghan had done for her earlier.

He swallowed hard as she guided his moves " _Stars you're beautiful, and so oblivious too."_

Not that he blamed her. It had taken him weeks if not months to realize how he felt and he wasn't even certain when it first started. All he knew was the moment she reappeared into his life a few days ago she'd somehow awoken feelings Theron didn't even know himself to be capable of. Suddenly a simple hug hadn't been enough and yet two hugs had felt like too much in the absence of anything more than that.

" _A friend, almost like a brother."_

Had she really not noticed how he'd longed for her to say something else instead? How tempted he'd felt to draw her in and kiss her lips the same way he wanted to right now as they danced?

Driven by the sway of the music he could feel her hips clash with his occasionally but Eliza didn't seem to notice much or care and when she made a small twirl and danced back into his arms, he'd accidentally grazed the side of her breast with his fingertips but even that left her unfazed.

Several chuckles erupted from those sat at the sabacc table still and Theron felt inclined to believe they were all laughing at him until he looked around and found none of them were even paying him or Eliza any attention. Me'ghan had left the dancefloor, he hadn't noticed that either, and now sat down on Quinn's lap.

Empty glasses were lined up on the counter next to them and Eliza finished off another shot of rum. A silly grin spread across her face and as the music slowed down she wrapped herself into his arms and buried her head against his shoulder. He felt her warm breath against his neck while his hands awkwardly hovered behind her back and he wasn't sure where to place them.

Lord Scourge raised a brow and glanced their way before smirking at the discomfort written all across Theron's face "Relax Agent. Dance away, just watch where you put those hands."

Was the Sith toying with him, Theron wondered as he rested his hands on the small of Eliza's back.

Me'ghan snorted "Yeah you might wanna hold on tight, I don't think she's capable of standing on her own two feet anymore."

It wasn't until then that Theron realized he'd been dancing with Eliza for over an hour already all the while lost in his own thoughts and all the empty glasses he'd spotted were hers.

"Perhaps we should take a break and sit down."

"No!" Eliza gave him a playful stern look and then erupted into giggles before nuzzling into his shoulder again.

"You smell good," she murmured against him "we need to find you a girl who'll appreciate a man who smells as good as you do."

There was a slight slurring of her words and Theron simply nodded, ignoring the way in which his heart had just fluttered and then gotten crushed again. An inaudible groan escaped her lips though he heard it and to his horror he felt his body respond.

He felt her slip and then grab onto him even tighter and Theron prayed she was far enough gone to not have noticed the small twitch between his legs as she pressed up against him.

"Yous… ssstill owe me…" Eliza struggled with her words and snorted "a story. Whoosh, your daddy?"

Theron couldn't help but smile at the fact she hadn't forgotten about one of their first conversations ever "Supreme Commander Jace Malcom."

"Whaaat?" Eliza nearly slipped from his arms again when she pulled back and gave him a wide eyed look "Yours mother shlept with the Jace?"

Me'ghan and Lana burst out laughing at her shocked and very loud reaction and even Quinn struggled to suppress a few chuckles. Lord Scourge, though somewhat amused by the situation, kept a keen eye on Eliza and Theron and judged by the fluster on the Agent's face that his suspicions about the man had been right.

"Sho she won't let me play with" Eliza hiccuped after finishing off one more glass of rum "boys but sheeee will go out an boink the Shupreme Jace Commander? Dirty dirty ."

"Yous know, there wash a boy, at the Temple when I wash a girl" she started and then frowned before pointing her finger at an empty chair "oki pretty I needs to, chair, the housh ish moooving…"

Theron turned her around in his arms as he lead her over to the seat and then quickly sat down himself.

"He gaved me my firsst kissies, verrrry nice, I don'ts remememember hish name now but Shatele pfff, maaaad."

"Crazy." Eliza declared and leaned in against Lord Scourge to her other side "Hiii…"

"Hi." he smiled and kissed the top of her head as she hugged into his arm.

"I loves you shooo mush for many very more reashons than jusss your," she hiccuped again "shexy body."

Lana let out a snort "Maybe you should get her back to the hotel, or at least switch her over to water."

"Water bad. Hoshtel good, we coulds play…" Eliza flashed Lord Scourge a wide grin and tried to whisper but her words sounded far louder "wifout clothess."

Quinn cringed, not really wanting to hear more of such words coming from his niece "Yeah you should, you should probably get her out of here…"

As Eliza made a failed attempt to climb onto Lord Scourge's lap, he nodded and slowly rose to his feet before lifting her into his arms and she cradled herself against him.

"We'll see you guys in the morning." he told the others and carried her off outside.

Theron watched them disappear and sighed deeply. He wanted to get up and leave for his own room but he couldn't, not yet and instead agreed to play one last round of sabacc with Lana and Quinn before the latter and his wife left them too.

"You realize he's onto you, right?" Lana finally said once they had the safehouse back to themselves and she began collecting the empty shot glasses.

"Huh?"

"Scourge. Your feelings for Eliza are becoming more obvious each day and I think I understand now why you've been so miserable and quiet ever since they arrived."

Theron gave a small shrug and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me? When did it start?"

"I don't know. Everything was fine I thought until she walked in here the other day and as she jumped into my arms, I realized that all I wanted was… well it doesn't matter."

He stood up now that his body had finally calmed down and helped Lana as they placed the dishes in the sink and he let the water run to rinse the glasses out.

"Her heart belongs to someone else and she sees me only as a friend, as family and once upon a time we almost would have been too… I just, need to find a way to get her out of my mind."

Theron leaned back against the small kitchen counters and ran a hand through his hair "And I've been trying but then she smiles my way, touches my arm, takes my hands and clings onto me as she did tonight and I… kriffin' hell."

Lana gave him a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Theron."

"You know if I were still with the SIS I'd even ask to be assigned to an undercover post on Dromund Kaas just so I could stay near her somehow and be there for her…"

"Then perhaps it's a good thing you're a disavowed Agent now because that sounds like you'd be inviting a world of trouble into your life."

"I'm aware."

"Why don't you go and try to sleep it off? Tomorrow they'll be back here and we all need you to be at your best…" Lana suggested "and Theron, watch yourself when he's around. I'd hate to be scraping your body parts off the floor."


	42. Chapter 42

**42: Good News & Old Scars.**

The next morning everything had been too much for Eliza. The planet was too loud and she could swear she could hear its very core turn. The sun was far too bright, piercing through her skull and making it feel as though an invisible adversary continuously tried to pull her eyes from their sockets. Lord Scourge yawned quietly and she'd felt the urge to punch him for making so much noise but after injecting herself with a stim and working some caf into her system, the day had quickly become more bearable.

"I'm just gonna go see Meg, be back in a few." Eliza told Scourge after she'd dried off from her shower and slipped into one of the summer dresses she'd bought at a local boutique.

Her knuckles rapped at the door and Me'ghan opened up to invite her in.

"So there was something we didn't get to discuss yesterday," Eliza plopped herself down onto the bed and rolled onto her stomach with her datapad in hand "according to Vowrawn, you need to talk to this guy."

Eliza opened up a holo image of Darth Marr and pulled a face "He said Marr's more level headed than the others and he might be able to help me join the Empire but I don't know, even his picture makes me a little nervous. He looks dangerous."

Me'ghan laughed and closed the door before she sat down by Eliza and got into a lotus sit "Marr's one of the good ones, I told you this before and I do have every intention of reaching out to him once we're done here."

"I hope you're right, both of you." Eliza looked around the room "Where's Quinn?"

"Running a few errands and getting me some freshly baked pastries… I have cravings."

"Really? After all that drinking we did last night?" she felt queasy at the mere thought of food.

"Actually, all I had was water." Me'ghan smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What? Why? We were meant to be partying."

"And we did, and I celebrated… for more reasons than one which is why I couldn't consume any alcohol."

"I don't…" Eliza frowned but then it clicked in her head as Me'ghan's smile grew wider by the second "Really? How long?!"

"About six weeks."

"Congratulations that's incredible!"

"It is but keep it between us for now. Scourge can know, obviously as I doubt you're capable of keeping anything from him especially when you're this excited but other than that I'd like to wait until I start showing."

Eliza gave her a sheepish grin and nodded "My lips are sealed."

"Good now, what were you saying about Vowrawn? When did he tell you to relay a message to me?"

"While you were inside the safehouse with Servant One. We spoke briefly and he told me to tell you to be on your guard and to contact Marr about me."

"Is he always so… you know?"

"Vowrawn? He… the whole galaxy is his stage and he's an unparalleled gamesmaster. He can be your biggest fan and worst enemy all at the same time and you'd never even know it until it's too late. An old soul but young at heart with one of the sharpest minds in the Empire—do not ever piss him off because he won't just kill you. He'll toy with you, take away everything that matters to you, destroy you from the inside out until you've got nothing left and then maybe if you're lucky, he will kill you eventually."

"Fun." Eliza commented sarcastically.

"Who else have you been scoping out?" Me'ghan took a glance at Eliza's datapad.

"Hm, that Ravage guy you mentioned but there isn't a whole lot of information on him. And rest assured he's not my type, not by a long shot."

Eliza pulled up his image next and frowned "He looks so, angry."

"Pretty sure that's his default face." Me'ghan snickered "Speaking of men and your type… what of Theron?"

"Theron? Oh I don't know, I've never even looked at him in that way. I mean he's good looking, obviously I'm not blind but he's just Theron you know? He's a good friend and the thing is… he's never judged me. Not when I told him I'd fallen in love with Scourge and not when I told him I'd left the Jedi. He's always just been there for me which is nice."

"And he sees you as just a friend too?" Me'ghan hadn't been blind either the previous night and couldn't help her curiosity.

"Of course he does, why wouldn't he? I mean we talked and I explained I was looking to join the Sith and he accepts that… do you have reason to believe he'll no longer be my friend once this is over?"

"No not at all" Me'ghan faked a smile as she realized Eliza had so little of a clue she didn't even understand the question right "just making sure you're not going to end up hurt all over again the way you were when Kira and Doc left you."

On the other side of the door that sat between their adjoined rooms, Lord Scourge closed his eyes and sighed with relief. He trusted Eliza and deep down he knew she would not ever betray him but her easy going and close relationship towards Theron had left him to wonder if perhaps more than simple friendship might be at play from her perspective. Now though he was certain that wasn't the case and he looked again at the ring he held between his fingers.

He smiled at the sparkling diamond before tucking it back into his pocket "Soon…"

—

Theron ran a hand through his semi-wet spiky hair and finished drying off. A cold shower had been all he needed to wash away the lack of sleep he'd experienced during the night and the puddle of sweat he'd woken up in after the brief minutes where he had successfully passed out.

Each time he'd began drifting off, he'd seen her in his mind. Clear blue eyes staring into his own, sparkling bright as though her irises were made of perfectly shaped Ankarres sapphires. He'd hungered for her mouth—her delicate lips that seemed to invite him in, always parted by less than an inch showing just a glimmer of her pearly white teeth and he loved the way the corners of her mouth dimpled, especially when she smiled. Her bottom lip always wore the faintest makings of a pout, fuller than her upper lip which arched beautifully with a barely visible cleft in the middle.

A small groan escaped Theron as he shook the resurfacing images from his mind.

"Mornin'" he mumbled and emerged from his room in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Good morning to you too."

Theron spun around. He'd thought he'd gotten up early enough for him and Lana to still have the safehouse to themselves but to his surprise, the others had already arrived and he swallowed hard as Eliza flashed him a wicked smile.

"We've brought you both iced cafs and some Kessinnamon rolls." she put the tray of drinks down and threw him the paper bag with freshly baked pastries.

"Thanks…"

"Have your decryptions found a lead for us yet? I'd love to wrap this up soon." Me'ghan hovered by the console and let her eyes scan the endless amount of text that rolled by.

"It's still working to untangle most of the data but we did get one lead late last night. Mention of the Mandalorian named Torch that Margok worked with before the Revanites showed up. Apparently Torch and her clan are holed up on another island here on Rishi, I've got the coordinates."

"Theron and I both believe Torch may know a few things more about the Revanites than we do—there has to be a reason she cut ties with Margok after they showed up." Lana joined them and transferred information from her datapad to theirs.

"I've already made arrangements for your transportation as the island is quite far from here and not accessible by foot or speeder."

"Well, looks like you've been busier than I thought." Theron frowned.

"I like to be prepared."

"And I don't suppose either of you will join us?" Eliza glossed over the information she'd been given and tucked the datapad in her bag.

"Wish that we could but for now we must wait in the shadows." Lana smiled "Are you up for this, after last night?"

"Oh I'm great." Eliza waved off her concerns.

"Let's be on our way then." Quinn proposed.

Eliza linked arms with Lord Scourge as they said their farewells and made their way back outside but before they even made it to the entrance she was suddenly overcome with an odd but familiar sensation.

" _Everything you just heard? It's important. Remember it."_

She froze on the spot, the voice of a distant memory ringing in her ears.

" _But... it can wait a little while. There's something I want you to see."_

"Master…"

" _Follow your feelings, and you'll find me."_

"Eliza? What's wrong?" Quinn gave her a concerned look as he saw her pale away.

"My… he's here, my old Master… he wants me to find him. He spoke to me, just now."

Her hand suddenly felt cold in his and Lord Scourge worried too "You must go to him, right now?"

She nodded her head, very slowly as though she wasn't entirely sure "Can you handle the mission without me?"

"Naturally but I'm not thrilled with the idea of leaving you behind by yourself."

"It's not far from here I feel… I'll be okay but I have to" Eliza looked up into his eyes "I have to see him, I need to."

She jumped on her speeder and sped off, not once looking behind her as she let her emotions guide her to where she needed to be.

"Why here? Why now, after all this time? Where were you when I needed you?"

Eliza parked outside an old home and cautiously entered, his presence stronger than ever and then she heard him again.

" _I grew up here, you know. And I mean here—this house, not just Rishi."_

" _Of course, I was young when the Jedi found me. Don't remember much more than the walls, a blanket and a few friendly faces…"_

"Master Orgus I'm here…" Eliza searched for him as his voice sounded ever more clearly.

"Hello Padawan. Got time for a final lesson from an old friend?"

His form finally appeared to her, the same it had on her last day aboard the Emperor's fortress and Eliza observed him calmly. She'd missed him, longed to speak with him and he'd been the one she'd gone looking for when she needed help the most but now that he finally appeared before her she realized it was far too late and he'd addressed her by a title she'd shed long ago.

"You don't get the HoloNet News up there? I'm a Padawan no longer, nor am I Jedi."

"You will always be Jedi, your birth does not change that."

Orgus Din approached her slowly and gave her his infamous knowing smile, the one she'd seen on him before in the past each time he turned out to know something more than he let on, more than she knew.

"Becoming Jedi and being Jedi is not about birth. It's not about where you were raised or by who. It's not about the choices you've made in the past but those you'll make going forward and with you Padawan… being Jedi is a part of you, it's in your heart."

She disagreed but didn't feel the strength to argue and instead sought answers to a question which had been burning in her mind "Did you know, Master? When you took me on as your Padawan?"

"No. I sensed there was something different about you, a unique quality but I was never made aware of your family history."

Eliza sighed and chose to take his answer as truth for now "I will accept your lesson, out of respect for you Master but do not believe you will change my mind. It's been made up and I won't turn back."

"Very well. Perhaps one day you could look at it as an invitation to return to where you came from."

"I know where I came from. It's the same place I'm going now and being Jedi was just a stop along the way… but I appreciate the sentiment."

Master Orgus thought long and hard, his ghostly form pacing the house he grew up in while he considered his options. He'd wanted to return her to the Light, he'd trusted that he could but now as they were here and he heard the defiance in her voice, her determination to embrace her Sith heritage, he doubted and saw only one other option.

"Then perhaps the lesson is of no use to you now… maybe what you need is to be reminded of who you were last you embraced the Dark side and teachings of the Sith."

He turned back towards his former student "Would you like to see and remember, to witness who you were and could be again and if you follow this path?"

Eliza hesitated and gave him a weary look "You can do that?"

"Yes. I know there's many memories you locked away after you first escaped the Emperor's fortress but I can bring those back to you now."

She sighed and lowered her eyes "What would be the point? It's over and in the past."

"It could be your future too should you return to the Sith. Take it as a warning, a cautioning as to who you might become."

It was the best he felt he could do as she didn't seem to realize the danger in her new choice of destiny—a thing he hoped to scare her away from, even if doing so would hurt.

"Fine," she decided during his long silence "give me my memories and show me what you're so very afraid of Master."

Master Orgus focused his strength onto Eliza as he returned all those many memories she'd locked away and forgotten about, all those things that had been too much for her to bear when she first escaped the Emperor's hold.

She screamed in pure agony as a thousand phantom lashes swatted across her body and she doubled over, dropping to the floor on her hands and knees. The torment she'd never blocked out fully resurfaced more fiercely than she'd ever experienced it before and then her mind took her to a pile of corpses. People, Republic soldiers and refugees who'd fallen at her hands during an excursion outside the fortress. The Emperor had given a kill order and she'd carried it out without a second thought slaughtering those she'd once sworn to protect.

Heavy tears fell from her eyes as she watched herself leading Imperial troops across the battlefields on Balmorra, carelessly kicking a man's corpse out of the way as she strode ahead and ran her lightsabers through a single survivor. A child's cry sounded in the distance and she'd send two men to find the babe, discovering it still lay wailing in its mother's arms.

"S-stop…" she pleaded fearing what she'd uncover next but there was no stopping the surge of memories any longer.

To her relief though she'd spared the child and instructed one of her Lieutenants to place the baby boy in an orphanage on Dromund Kaas. She'd returned to the fortress afterwards leaving Balmorra in flames. Her studies had continued and she now fully recalled every little thing Overseer Chaskar had ever taught her, the long hours she'd spent meditating on the Dark side with him and on occasion with Lord Scourge as well.

Lord Scourge appeared before her again but in a moment she'd been unable to recall before. She stood within her room aboard the fortress and she'd let her robe slide down her shoulders to the floor. He'd turned away and she'd pulled him back in for the first kiss they'd ever shared and then he was gone.

Eliza now remembered the vow she'd made to the Emperor, the allegiance she'd sworn to only serve him. She remembered seeing her former crew locked up in cages and laughing at them as they'd pleaded her to return to them. An Imperial soldier who's neck she'd snapped because he'd bumped into her and caused her to drop several scrolls with ancient texts she'd been carrying.

Another battle ensued but this time Eliza found herself standing on the shores of an unknown planet. She and the troops following her orders achieved a victory similar to the one on Balmorra but with a far higher body count. They'd decimated all Republic forces in the area and she herself had ran her blades through so many soldiers she'd lost count.

Blood ran down her fingers and hands, it darkened her already black robes and bloodied stains sat on her chin and cheek. She'd approached the man in charge, a Major who defiantly blocked her path to the last few survivors—a mother and her teenage daughter. His wife and child perhaps but she didn't care, all three fell to her swords. The daughter first followed by her mother and Eliza had relished in the pain and anger that coursed through the Major and she'd fed off it as he too had fallen.

Everything else turned black after that until Master Orgus' voice brought her back to the present.

"Do you see now Padawan? Do you understand now that the life of a Sith isn't meant for you? That it's not who you are."

The pain she felt was almost too much to bear but she wouldn't let it defeat her, not again, not this time. She focused all her anger inwards, soaked it up and let it course through her veins to give her strength.

"No." Eliza slowly rose to her feet and stared at him with puffed eyes, tear stained cheeks and irises red as rubies.

"You've achieved nothing here _Jedi_. You won't break my resolve, you only strengthen it. I won't change my mind for you or anybody else."

"The person I was then was a slave to the Emperor. A hollow shell who blindly followed his orders through his manipulation and who never had a choice. I have a choice today and my mind is my own now and I am Sith. She was a monster but I won't be."

She calmed herself and took a deep breath, her eyes slowly turning back to their original blue hues though a thin lining of yellowish-golden remained around her irises.

"Please, leave."

Master Orgus sighed, deeply and pained knowing he'd failed "If I leave now, I won't be able to come back again. You and I will never speak again after today."

"Good. You've already come back too many times and you've already left me too many times. Be done with it. Farewell."


	43. Chapter 43

**43: Dirty Sith.**

Eliza kicked her sandals off and dipped her toes into the warm waters surrounding the Rishi shoreline. Her mind sifted through the overload of memories which had been returned to her and she considered them one by one. The dead who'd fallen at her hands then broke her heart but she knew she only had two choices—accept it as part of her past and move on or be emotionally crippled mourning events she had no way of altering. She would choose to move on.

In truth, most events of those months spent under the Emperor's influence had been horrifying and not an ounce of her felt proud of her actions but there was some good to all of it too. She hadn't recalled her training as an Acolyte before and though she loathed Overseer Chaskar with a fiery passion, the things he'd taught her in that time could serve her well in the future now that she'd freely chosen life as Sith.

The brightest moment among all her memories though had been the one of Lord Scourge and herself. She'd kissed him and she knew beyond a doubt that had been all her. No one had coaxed her, no one had made her do it, she'd wanted it and she'd wanted him even then. And he'd been good about it, respectful. She'd stood naked before his eyes offering herself to him and he'd declined. He hadn't taken advantage and though she knew he couldn't have acted upon it regardless, she somehow felt that he wouldn't have either even if he could have enjoyed it. What's more, he'd never mentioned it or teased her with it after their escape.

She quietly wandered along the shore, wading through the shallow ocean with her eye on the horizon. Time had gone by a lot quicker than she'd realized—she'd somehow spent hours within Orgus Din's old home.

Her former Master. She felt angered and hurt just thinking about him. For months she'd longed to see him again, to hear from him and she'd craved his advice and words of wisdom but they never came. He'd come into her life when she was a Padawan and left her too soon, sacrificing himself. He'd spoken to her and appeared as a ghost to her several times after but it had never been enough and she'd grown tired of the endless goodbyes, the voids he left each time he disappeared again. Enough was enough now—the door had to be closed for good and she'd broken a piece of her own heart doing it but that was alright, just another sliver of hurt to fuel her strength and determination going forward.

Eliza somehow found herself standing in the waters near the safehouse and with her sandals in hand, she made her way up to Raider's Cove and approached the tiny building.

"Hey guys."

No one answered and after inspecting the back rooms which had been utilized as bedrooms by Lana and Theron, Eliza realized no one was around. She was about to activate her comm device to find out where they were when Lana and Jakarro stormed in, both engrossed in a heated argument.

The wookiee angrily growled at the blonde who seemed to rebuff his words "We can't afford to be so reckless Jakarro. Losing Theron is bad enough—what if we'd lost you too?"

"Wait, what?" Eliza froze as she stared at the two "Losing Theron?"

"He was captured. The Nova Blades data listed a Revanite safe house here in town and when we tried to investigate…"

Jakarro howled again and bared his teeth at Lana "There were only ten of them! We saw it happen, but she used her Sith wizardry to hold me back!"

"Theron is the only one the Revanites saw. They may not know about the rest of us. If so, we need to maintain that advantage."

The next thing Lana knew she found herself thrown into the nearest wall and held there through an invisible force which closed its fingers around her throat "You scheming, lying, treacherous !"

"I don't believe for a second that between the two of you there was no hope of saving him!" Eliza bristled as her eyes narrowed on Lana.

She felt furious, partially residual anger from her meeting with Master Orgus and her resurfaced memories and partially due to the situation. Had they contacted her, she could have escorted them, she could have gone in their stead and Theron would have been fine.

"That's not the point. The attempt to save him would have exposed us all and then we'd be running now instead of completing our mission!" Lana gasped for air "Please Eliza let me down."

"What's going on here?" Me'ghan shrieked as she walked in followed by Lord Scourge and Quinn.

"Theron's been taken by the Revanites and she let it happen," Eliza hissed in dangerous tones and tightened her grip on Lana "I'll even bet she let it happen on purpose, get some eyes and ears within the enemy camp huh?"

Lord Scourge strode over towards Eliza and grabbed her arm "Stop this."

"Is that true Lana?" Quinn looked over to the blonde who dropped back down to her feet once Eliza released her hold.

"His capture does give us a tactical advantage…" she muttered.

At her words Eliza raised her hand once more to lash out but Lord Scourge stopped her and then turned to Lana as well "He was taken alive?"

"Yes."

"They will likely torture and interrogate him to learn what he knows, perhaps uncover our location." Me'ghan sighed and shook her head.

"That won't be an issue. Theron has several discrete implants to help him ignore pain and chemical manipulation." Lana pointed out and recomposed herself though she stayed out of Eliza's way.

"The perfect bait then, wasn't he?" she sneered.

"A powerful Force user may still be able to search his mind." Lord Scourge suggested with concern.

"I've never been able to—yes, I've tried, I'm sure that's no surprise."

Me'ghan gave Lana a weak smile "Neither have I truth be told."

"Theron's mind is highly ordered, very… resolute. Probably due to his childhood training by the Jedi." Lana tried to convince them his capture would pose no threat to them.

"He will keep our secrets and we will rescue him but right now we need to focus and think this through, just like he would."

"She has a point. We need to stick to the mission and when we find the Revanites, we will find Theron too." Quinn agreed as he considered their options. "I'm sorry Eliza, I know you're worried but we need to see this through now."

"Precisely. If we're fortunate, we may even learn a bit more about their plans."

Eliza scoffed "How convenient."

"Revan has a hidden fleet here on Rishi, according to Torch who by the way turned out to be Shae Vizla. He's preparing for some sort of battle." Me'ghan revealed what they'd learned while they were out.

Lana paced slowly and recalled their other findings, trying to piece it all together until it clicked in her head "A hidden fleet, pirates altering shipping lanes… that's it! They're not just affecting the shipping lanes, they're also changing Imperial and Republic patrol paths!"

"Revan is trying to pull them into a battle." Lord Scourge realized "Right here over Rishi and with his own ships in the mix which could prove to be devastating."

"That must be his goal," said Quinn "weakening both sides so that he can make his own play."

"Then we have to find a way to interfere with his plans but we don't know where they're holed up." Eliza sighed deeply and gave Lana a foul glance "I don't suppose any of this data turned up a location for their main base?"

"No."

"I know where they are!" Deefour piped up after a long silence "After they caught Theron I intercepted their transmissions. After that, triangulating their base was a simple calculation."

Lord Scourge groaned.

"They're on a small island not far from here. The native Rishii have a trading village on the same island, I'm certain they can be of help and offer us lodgings."

"Then let's go." Eliza hurried for the door already but then turned back around and focused her attention solely on Lana.

"You'd best hope Theron is still alive or I'll make you wish you weren't."

Lana quietly huffed to herself and once Eliza had gone, glanced at the others "Well, she's certainly begun embracing the temper of a typical Sith."

"Don't. You put one of our own in danger and I too am starting to feel you did so intentionally. It's a smart move but a dirty one so if I were you I'd watch my tongue for now and pray Theron comes out of this unharmed." Me'ghan snapped at her.

—

They arrived on the island by speeder taxi an hour later where another local Rishii named Arankau greeted them. A charming fellow, wholly excited by meeting new people and he seemed particularly intrigued by Jakarro and Deefour. He also informed them of the Revanites' presence on the island and directed the group to their camp on the other side.

"It's getting late, we only have an hour of daylight left." Lana pointed out when Eliza wanted to walk off to rent some speeders.

The Rishii offered to let them stay in a set of nearby tents "It's not much but it's home!"

"Oh, fine. But tomorrow morning we leave at the break of dawn, I can't stand the thought of leaving Theron behind for any longer than we absolutely have to."

She slipped Arankau a stack of credits for his hospitality and help and in return he promised to bring by a traditional island meal shortly.

"Care to explain why you're so furious with Lana? Besides the obvious." Lord Scourge asked as he, Eliza, Quinn and Me'ghan took the bigger of the two tents for themselves.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Because I expected better of her and now I feel like a naive fool for thinking so. I'm aware she's Sith and perhaps what she did isn't so shocking or unusual but I also thought she was different. Honest and trustworthy."

She idly poked at the small fire within their tent "And the thing is, had she presented it as an actual plan then Theron likely would have agreed to do it. She didn't need to throw him into the deep like that."

"But then he might have been less convincing." Lord Scourge pointed out "And they could have searched his mind and known it was a trap."

"No. Lana was right about one thing, his mind is like a fortress."

"He's also tough with quite a few of his own tricks up his sleeve. He will be alright." Me'ghan gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mm."

"How did things go with your former Master?"

Eliza frowned at Quinn at first and then she remembered "He… you know somehow all this time I've kept on thinking that I needed him and now, I know that I don't but he gave me quite the parting gift."

She took Lord Scourge's hands in her own as she climbed onto his lap with her back leaning into his chest and she wrapped his arms around herself. A full recount of her meeting with Orgus Din followed, as well as one recalling everything she once more remembered now and Lord Scourge held her close.

"You were fragile and distressed when we first escaped the fortress so while you made arrangements for us all to travel back to Tython and secured clearance, the rest of us agreed to keep silent on anything we'd witnessed you do during that time. It's one of the few things myself and your old crew ever fully agreed on."

"And as much as I loved to tease and tempt you afterwards, that moment aboard the fortress was one thing I didn't wish to rub in your face or taunt you with."

Eliza nodded slowly and then kissed his lips "Thank you."

"We heard about those battles then but no one ever knew who commanded the troops. We even celebrated your victories back on Dromund Kaas, complete with holo projections of a mystery Sith." Quinn recalled the reports he'd seen.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel any better though… the slaughter was, brutal."

Me'ghan's brows pulled into a frown "You may need to get used to it though Eliza. You do have a military background both through your work as Jedi as well as through your mother's side of the family. No doubt the Empire will place you on the battlefield sooner or later."

"I know and I accept that but I won't be the person I was then. Victory and slaughter are not the same thing."

Me'ghan smiled her way again "You know, I think you kind of scared the snot out of Lana earlier."

"Good."


	44. Chapter 44

**44: Saving Theron.**

The following morning while providing them all with a full breakfast cooked by his wife, Arankau informed the group of further details he'd uncovered while discussing the Revanites with others in his nest. On the other end of the island was a valley facility used by the Revanites as a stronghold with several starships hidden in their nearby vicinity.

"Revan's fleet." Quinn assumed.

"Precisely and according to the Nova Blades' datalogs, his plan is moving swiftly. Fleets from the Empire and the Republic are approaching as we speak." Lana confirmed.

Her expression turned more serious "These aren't just small patrol groups either—both navies have gathered their most powerful warships. They're being overseen directly by Darth Marr and Satele Shan."

Eliza half choked on her caf upon hearing her words "What?"

For a moment she wasn't certain whose presence concerned her more.

"I've worked with Darth Marr before. Let me reach out to him and warn him, I'm sure he'd listen." Me'ghan offered and pulled her comm device from her pack.

"I've already attempted to send messages to both sides but they aren't getting through." Deefour pointed out "If we ever do reach them I'll patch you through immediately."

"All this talk is pointless!" Jakarro roared "We know where Theron is now, we should go after him!"

"With that, I agree." Eliza put her cup aside and grabbed her belongings.

"It's heavily guarded" Lana warned "you'll have to attack straight on if we're to have any hope of rescuing Theron and stopping this fleet battle."

"That won't be a problem." her promise sounded more like a threat.

And she'd meant it too. They'd reached the Revanites' stronghold not much later and Eliza had eagerly launched herself toward any Revanite she could find not even taking a moment to interrogate any of them. A few former Republic members who recognized her pleaded to be spared but she wasn't having it and cut them down just the same.

One of them cowered down on his knees before her "Wait Master Jedi please, forgive me. I stood by your side on Corellia, remember? Lieutenant Isaacs."

Eliza grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him within inches of her face, the handle of her lightsaber placed against his chest "You should have stayed on Corellia."

She ignited her blades and let his body drop to the floor before reaching for the console they'd spotted. She worked her fingers across the controls and established contact with Lana back at their temporary base.

" _I'm in. Theron's toys make all of this slicing much simpler than I'd imagined."_

"Just get on with it so you can thank him later."

"Can you find any hard data on his location?" Me'ghan asked joining at Eliza's side.

" _Let's see… here we are. Recorded interrogation sessions, coordinates are included. I'll forward them along."_

"What about Revan?" Lord Scourge asked.

" _No information either way. I'd advise caution."_

Eliza terminated their connection and pulled out her datapad to find the coordinates. They led to a building not far from the console they stood at but first they'd have to fight their way through more guards and patrols outside the compound.

"I haven't known you not to show mercy before when asked." Lord Scourge observed quietly.

"We can't afford it, not now. If we let the wrong man walk away from this he could return with reinforcements who'll outnumber us."

"You could knock them out, lock them up or arrest them."

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him in disbelief "Are you scolding me right now for not sparing any lives? For not being more, Jedi?"

"No. I'm not scolding you, I'm just surprised at the woman who always said killing is a last resort."

"Not here and not today Scourge. We cannot take the risk or waste time, there's too much at stake with the fleets drawing near."

"And you weren't this concerned when we fought and killed the Nova Blades." Eliza added as she continued to approach the compound.

"Fair enough" he gave in and followed behind her "I only worry that your desire to free Theron is impeding your judgment."

"I do want to free him, as quickly as possible. He's one of the few friends I've got left these days Scourge, he matters. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Besides, his mother approaches overhead as we speak and though I have little love left for the woman, I'll be damned if I have to bring her news of her son's passing so let's keep moving."

Eliza ran both her lightsabers through several more guards at the door and then finally made her way inside to search for Theron. She couldn't find him right away but a nearby holo terminal sprung to life upon her approach and all four of them found themselves staring up at Revan's image.

" _Another pointless attack."_

"Where's Theron?"

Revan's image turned to her directly " _Ah so you live. Last I saw you, he held you in his arms as though you'd fallen."_ he pointed at Lord Scourge.

"And last I saw you, you thanked me for freeing you from the Emperor's prison. You would return to the Jedi and redeem yourself. What happened to that Revan?"

" _Mm of course, I remember now, that was you as well. Let's just say things didn't quite work out and I needed to strike out on my own."_

" _Have you figured it out yet?"_ he directed his words at Lord Scourge " _Why I'm here, how you've failed once more? I have struggled for centuries to preserve the galaxy. To protect future generations from the most destructive evil that's ever existed."_

"You're going about it the wrong way." Lord Scourge argued back refusing to give Revan a direct answer to his question or the satisfaction of confirming he and Eliza had in fact failed.

"No good will come of luring the Empire and the Republic into another war Revan, you'll only make things worse." Me'ghan sighed "Is that what you want?"

Before he could answer a set of blaster doors pulled open and Theron emerged, closing the doors behind him quickly while he stumbled and ran towards those who'd come to his rescue.

"You're here, come on we have to go, now!" he spoke hurriedly and out of breath.

Theron could barely keep himself standing and Eliza rushed to his side. She cupped his face between her hands, tentatively inspecting the cuts and bruises which were no doubt a result of Revan's interrogations.

"You're a mess…" she gasped while placing his arm along her shoulder and supporting him.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see you too. Should have known you'd come to find me…"

" _Escaped all on your own? A shame."_ Revan commented dryly as he watched the two.

Theron threw him a foul glare and turned his attention to the others "He's got a signal jammer that's blocking all starship communications in the Rishi system. The fleets will come out of hyperspace practically on top of each other. No coordination, saboteurs in every crew—it'll be a massacre."

" _And at last, the board will be cleared of distractions."_ Revan's words ran through one last time as his image disappeared.

An explosion sounded nearby shaking the compound and Lord Scourge grudgingly rushed to Theron's other side, helping Eliza lead him towards another communications console while Me'ghan and Quinn fought off several security droids which had appeared. Alarms blared through the stronghold and red lights flashed everywhere—Revan had launched a self destruct sequence and time was of the essence now.

Theron, supported by Lord Scourge and Eliza attempted to stop the self destruct but he seemed unable to while another blow shook the building once more.

"Hurry." Lord Scourge hissed but then suddenly the lights switched back on and the alarms turned off.

" _Hello? Is everyone alright?"_

"Lana? You shut down the self-destruct?" Eliza frowned though she felt thankful.

A chuckle sounded through " _I'm beginning to get the hang of this slicing business."_

"Ergh, I've created a monster." Theron groaned.

" _You should hurry back. The Republic and Imperial fleets will be arriving very soon."_

"We'll be there quick as we can."

Eliza looked to Lord Scourge and flashed him a grateful smile as they once more supported Theron between the two of them and followed Me'ghan and Quinn outside, back towards their speeders. Lord Scourge helped Theron climb on the back of Eliza's speeder and the latter hugged into her from behind, a deep sigh escaping him as the fresh air caressed across bloodied his face.

She mouthed a thank you to Lord Scourge who commandeered one of the Revanites' speeders and the group set off to haul as.s back towards their camp on the other side of the island.

"Aren't you glad to see him back in one piece Lana?" Eliza remarked once they were back within their tent.

"Of course," the blonde gave a timid smile "we've been worried sick, Theron."

He barely acknowledged her as Lord Scourge sat him down and Quinn reached for a medpack to treat his injuries with kolto.

"I think a surface attack is our only option to take those signal jammers down." Theron muttered before dabbing his bloody and swollen lip.

"How about you focus on your recovery and let us deal with this mess huh?" Me'ghan smiled his way before fetching him some water.

"A surface attack is doable." Eliza agreed "Where do we go?"

"You won't reach it on foot" Theron handed her his datapad "this contains everything you need to know. I may have confiscated a few things and further data while I was held captive."

"I'll make arrangements for your transport." Lana offered and excused herself for a moment.

Eliza knelt down by Theron and helped as Quinn bandaged an iced kolto pack to his chest to alleviate the pain from his bruised ribs "Will you be okay here, with her?"

"I will protect him." Jakarro howled though for once he had a softened look in his eyes seeing the pain Theron was in.

"And I naturally will as well." Deefour added.

Theron tried to smile as he looked into her eyes "I'm no fool Eliza, I know what she did but that stuff can wait."

"I need to stay here and finish slicing the last of these Nova Blades files. They have data on every ship with Revanite infiltrators aboard. As soon as the jamming clears, we'll have to broadcast everything we've got to convince the fleets to cease fire and lock up the Revanites in their crews."

"Then we're off to take those jammers down…" Eliza rose back up and whispered to Jakarro "Make sure he doesn't over exert himself and watch Lana. She tries something again and you knock her out so I can deal with her when we return."


	45. Chapter 45

**45: Goodbye Rishi.**

Quietly, with a glass of water in-hand, Eliza paced around within the safe house and kept her eyes on the floor as she listened to the ongoing debate between Satele Shan and Darth Marr. The signal jammers had been shut down and both sides had agreed to meet and sit down, to further discuss the Revanites business although now that everyone had gathered, Darth Marr seemed to question the need.

"You've found a threat and given us means to root it out, separately. The Revanites' ships have all been scattered, captured or destroyed while their accomplices aboard our vessels are in chains so tell me, what else is there to discuss?"

He had a deep and rich voice, quite different from Vowrawn's Eliza decided though something in the way he spoke also told her to actually listen and never dare anger him. She shuddered.

"Revan is still alive my Lord and his plans do not stop there." Lana explained to Darth Marr.

Eliza scoffed unintentionally, and only because she couldn't stand to listen to Lana but it caught the attention of others.

"Did you have something to add, Arielle?" Satele glanced her way with that perfect and overly-fake Grand Master smile of hers.

"The Emperor…" Eliza put her glass down and approached the main group "He's not dead and Revan seems to think he can fix that but, he's wrong, isn't he?"

"I mean I've tried. You sent me out to face him twice and we made this big deal about how I'd defeated the Sith Emperor. Rah rah let's hear it for the Republic, the Jedi Knight and her team…" she snorted and shook her head "What a joke."

Everyone fell silent for a moment and Satele's smile faded fast. It was clear to all that Eliza felt rather bitter towards the entire situation but then a surprising near-compliment came from the most unexpected source.

"You destroyed his body, even wounded his spirit perhaps more so than anyone before you…" Darth Marr spoke to her directly "but that was not enough."

"The Emperor's current state is nebulous. Incorporeal. To strike at him Revan will first need to return him to a physical form."

"Which is exactly what the Emperor wants." Satele concluded, her tone now far more sober than it was a few minutes ago as she realized the real danger that still lay before them.

"Correct. The Emperor will destroy Revan, then move on to the rest of us. In time, he will consume all life in the galaxy."

That statement stirred something inside of Eliza as her eyes flashed up at Marr with a hint of anger "You knew of his plans and intentions? And yet you followed him still?"

"I only recently learned of his true plans and trust me, I am no more interested in being fuel for his insanity than you are."

" _Vowrawn… of course."_ Eliza realized but she said nothing. She wasn't about to apologize for her false assumption and she didn't feel up to discussing the subject any further either.

Quinn snuck up to her side as she stepped away from the crowd and he put a kind hand on her shoulder "You should know that the moment communications went up, Me'ghan sent Darth Marr a briefing on your situation and I suspect Vowrawn may have informed him too."

"A heads up would have been nice." Eliza smiled weakly.

"I know, but she only mentioned it on our way back here. I'm sorry."

Quinn pulled her in for a rare and tender moment between the two as he hugged his niece "I think you're going to be fine though… if I had to pick a Dark Council member to help you through this, Darth Marr would be it. Relax."

"Eliza?" Theron severed the moment as he looked her way "I take it you're in?"

" _In? What did they just discuss…"_

"Satele and Marr have already agreed to a temporary truce between their forces so we'll have plenty of firepower when we track Revan down on Yavin Four but I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it either, right?" Theron subtly rehashed those things she'd failed to hear the first time.

"Of course not," she threw him a grateful smile "count me in."

"Then we'll meet again on Yavin Four." Darth Marr decided.

Then in an odd twist of events, both Darth Marr and Satele turned to Eliza and asked to speak with her in private. Eliza gave Darth Marr a nod and walked with him as he returned to his ship, deciding she had little she wished to discuss with Satele anyways.

The guards who'd flanked his side now fell far behind them as they crossed Raider's Cove headed for the shuttles "Twice in two days now have I been approached by individuals who wish me to believe you're Sith and assist you in joining our Empire. Tell me why I should and keep it brief."

"Because a few months ago I learned I am the granddaughter of a man called Darth Pyralis and I've since spent a lot of time re-evaluating my life, trying to decide what I want my future to be—the only real answer I found was the Empire. I want to embrace who I am and I want to be with my family."

Eliza hoped that was brief and clear enough, she wasn't exactly a hero at presenting herself to others or trying to sell them on the idea of supporting her.

"I see." they reached the shuttles and Darth Marr turned to her "The flight to Yavin Four is quite long, two days at minimum but I'd like to invite you to join me aboard my ship. It would give us sufficient time to discuss these matters further, a thing we may have little time for once we land on Yavin."

Her mouth fell ajar as she considered her response—it was an offer she hadn't seen coming but also one she felt she couldn't decline "By myself or…?"

"You may bring your partner if you so desire. My fleet will remain docked for one standard hour, if you haven't shown up by then we'll depart."

"I will be there."

Eliza politely inclined her head his way and then ran off back towards the safe house to inform Lord Scourge they'd need to pack, quickly. Both excitement and a sense of apprehension coursed through her—she hadn't taken an immediate liking to Darth Marr yet and in some ways he still scared her but the fact he'd want to hear more, speak with her again, left her hopeful.

"Arielle…" Satele tried once more as her former Knight came bounding back inside the safe house.

Eliza just shot her a glare and shook her head before informing those she loved about her brief conversation with Darth Marr. She said her goodbyes to everyone there and then pulled Theron aside, out of earshot from anyone else.

"I assume you'll be flying back with your mother?"

"Unfortunately." he grimaced.

"Do me a favor—don't bring me up to her. Some days ago when I told you of my plans to join the Empire, you said it wasn't me you were angry at and I do understand what you meant with that but I wouldn't want you to argue with each other because of me. You and her have a strenuous relationship already, focus on that, see if some things can be worked out. My beef with her is my own."

" _I love you."_ the words nearly spilled from Theron's lips but he swallowed them back and nodded instead "Have a safe flight, see you on Yavin."

She flashed him a bright smile and then she was gone.

Luckily it didn't take her and Lord Scourge long to pack as they'd never fully unpacked in the first place and forty minutes later their shuttle docked aboard Darth Marr's ship where an officer already awaited them.

"Welcome aboard the _Achlys_ my Lords, if you'll please follow me."

"Oh I'm not a Lord, only he is. You can call me Eliza." she corrected the man as he led them down the long corridors and to the elevators. He said nothing.

They reached one of the uppermost decks where the officer showed them towards their guest quarters and instructed them to wait, once more addressing them both as Lords and Eliza shrugged her shoulders.

"Get used to it." Lord Scourge whispered in her ear before he sat their bags down and inspected the room "Not bad, a lot bigger than yours aboard your old ship."

"Obviously."

The Imperial excused himself and left their presence as Eliza began to giggle "Well no one's ever called me Lord before. That's my pet name for you to get you all… rawr."

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, her fingertips teasingly playing across his chest and he laughed "Then you'll have to pick out a new pet name soon as the ' _my Lords'_ will start flying around left and right."

Eliza gave him a pout when he turned around in her embrace and then she reached up to kiss his lips while they felt the _Achlys_ make the jump for hyperspace "Well, no turning back now." she commented with a grin.

"What uh… what did you and Theron have to discuss?" Lord Scourge asked casually while he slipped from her arms and began to unpack a few necessities.

"Huh? Oh. I just asked him not to bring me up to his mother. I figure she'll try and pry a few things from him especially since I refused to speak with her myself but I couldn't exactly say that right in front of her either."

"I see."

She frowned, something in his words struck her as odd and she was about to ask what bothered him when a knock sounded at the door. It was the same Imperial officer again—she was to meet with Darth Marr instantly, and by herself.

Darth Marr's office was nearly as intimidating as the man himself, and cold. Everything was a lot darker than she was used to with plain deep grays coloring the floor and walls which sported several Imperial banners. A large desk sat smack in the middle of his office, made mostly out of solid metals supporting a glass table top. Shelves lined the walls in the far back displaying various trophies, curios and rows of books he'd collected over the decades.

"Have a seat." Darth Marr's words were curt as he indicated at the chair opposite his.

"I have heard of your story through Darth Vowrawn and the Wrath but now I'd like to hear it from you and from the beginning. Tell me how you wound up with the Jedi and how you came to hear about your true identity."

" _Watch your words and mind your manners…"_ Eliza reminded herself as she began to explain.

"I was three years old when I first displayed signs of my affinity with the Force and the discovery caused my mother to panic. Her husband had been killed by a Sith before I was born and the last thing she wanted was for me to become Sith as well so she packed our bags and fled Dromund Kaas. She brought me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and begged them to raise me as their own, after which I never saw her again."

"And your mother was Savannah Quinn, correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Continue."

"I spent years under the Jedi's care and tutelage, first on Coruscant and later on Tython. They trained me all the way to the status of a Jedi Master until several months ago I uncovered memories which I must have lost or suppressed over the years—it was one of my mother taking me from our home and from my uncle. I discussed the memory with Lord Scourge who then admitted to certain things he'd read in Grand Master Satele's private journal."

Eliza took a deep breath as he once more motioned for her to continue "See, I knew my parents had both been Imperial soldiers but I'd never given it any further thought until Lord Scourge told me my grandfather was a man you may know as Darth Pyralis, and that the Grand Master had always known more of my heritage than she'd ever been willing to share with me."

Darth Marr still said no word and Eliza found herself wishing he'd at least remove his mask so she could try and decipher what he was thinking just by the look on his face.

"We started digging around looking for further answers but found none. Lord Scourge had enlisted Agent Shan's, Theron's, help in the matter since we'd been working with him already to... but during this time we were also busy with…"

"Your assault on our Academy?"

"Yes my Lord…" she admitted "I'm sorry…"

"Carry on."

"By the time we met up with Theron again we found ourselves on Manaan trying to uncover Colonel Darok's secrets. It was there that I met Lana Beniko, Malavai Quinn and Me'ghan. Quinn… he seemed to recognize me instantly, there's a birthmark on my… and Theron by then had uncovered secret SIS profiles on Darth Pyralis as well as both my parents. Well in short that's when the truth really came to light and I discovered my Sith heritage."

"You carry the mark of the flame?"

"Mark of the… you mean the birthmark? I do."

"Show me."

Eliza stared at him for a moment but then lowered the left strap of her dress and turned her shoulder towards him.

"Hmm so you truly are an Ignis, that's unexpected. And you possess their unique gift?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Have you used it?"

"Once, well twice, accidentally."

"Recently?"

"I killed Colonel Darok and Darth Arkous with it…"

" _Stop admitting to crimes against the Empire you idiot!"_ a small thought ran through her mind.

"So you have met your grandfather then I presume?"

Eliza's mouth fell open at the question "How—"

Only through the tone of his voice could Eliza deduce the Darth before her smiled "My turn to share."

"Your grandmother Aurora was my eldest sister, making your grandfather Darth Pyralis my brother in law. I'm quite familiar with your family and their history but you'd do wise to keep that to yourself—I work hard to keep my personal life private."

"But that means… does that mean, I'm sorry I—"

"We are, yes."

A long silence fell. Just as she finally believed she knew all there was to know about her life, her family and that she knew of all those who remained, here came another surprise and yet this knowledge made him no less intimidating in her eyes.

"When I spoke with him, he mentioned that I should seek out his old friend who still sits on the Council… I assume he meant you my Lord?"

Darth Marr nodded slowly "Your grandfather knew his death was imminent and had me promise I'd look after his legacy should your parents ever conceive a Force sensitive child. Normally Sith don't do each other such favors but I owed your grandfather for saving my sister."

"But you did not avenge his death." the statement which bore a mildly accusational tone escaped her too fast and Eliza immediately apologized as well.

"I do not care for Sith in-fighting Eliza and you'd do well to remember that once you meet Darth Aruk. I won't tolerate you lashing out before the Council, driven by emotion and I will not come to your aid then. Darth Aruk's guilt was never proven, only suspected and we cannot take the word of a ghost, or that of his granddaughter who heard it from a ghost."

That surprised her—she hadn't expected to ever hear a Sith discourage in-fighting, something she believed was second nature to them but she reluctantly gave him a nod and promised to control herself.

Darth Marr rose from his seat and circled around the desk towards her "Now… Lord Scourge, the former Wrath. He's a traitor to our Empire and under any other circumstances I'd only bring him back to face execution but given recent discoveries where the Emperor is concerned, I'd like you to first tell me what led to his betrayal and what led him to you."

Eliza took a deep breath and began to explain starting with Lord Scourge's service to Darth Nyriss and covering every detail she knew leading all the way to the moment on Quesh when she herself first met him. She explained her stay aboard the Emperor's fortress, Lord Scourge's role in her subsequent escape and the ways in which he'd helped her defeat the Emperor at the Dark Temple years before. By the time she finished, she found herself wondering if Darth Marr was even still paying attention—he hadn't said a word, he'd barely taken a breath and he hadn't once moved either.

"That's, quite the story."

"It's the truth, I promise you my Lord."

"I believe you. I haven't sensed an ounce of deception in your words yet tonight."

Darth Marr returned to his seat and leaned back in the chair which seemed to perfectly embrace his large physique "I will clear his name and forgive his crimes once we return to Dromund Kaas where I will also introduce you as my new apprentice. The Dark Council will protest, naturally, but Vowrawn and myself will convince them it's in our, and the Empire's, best interest."

"Thank you…" was really all Eliza could manage for now as her mind slowly digested everything he'd said and what those things would mean for her.

"Mm. Return to your quarters for now, discuss what you have to with Lord Scourge and get some sleep. In the morning I will have one of my servants wake you and after we'll meet again to test your skills and discuss everything in further detail."


	46. Chapter 46

**46: An Eye on the Future.**

Morning announced itself not through a brightening sky or the cheerful song of dawn's favorite creatures who'd awoken but rather through the far less gracious buzzer that rang through the _Achlys_ announcing a shift change. Men and women who'd stood as protectors throughout the night, who'd managed the ship's systems to ensure a safe and expeditious journey through hyperspace now resigned to their quarters while those who'd enjoyed a peaceful slumber took over their duties of importance.

Darth Marr himself had risen already—the desire for a full night's sleep had left him long ago and these days he only took those brief hours needed to physically recharge before resuming his duties. He strategically and without thought worked through his morning routine; a quick minute in the refresher, some nourishments for the sake of sustenance and then he would slip back into his full set of armor clipping his mask in place without ever taking a glance in the mirror. He knew what he'd see there—the same face he'd always seen so distorted it was hardly a face any longer, the price he'd paid for his increasing mastery of the dark side.

He summoned one of his servants, a short and greying woman who'd been in his service now for over a decade always ensuring his guests received the best possible treatment during their stay aboard his ship—a luxury Vowrawn had encouraged years ago stating it would serve as a testament to his power and success.

"My Lord." she bowed in deference.

"Carin. Wake our guests and have the kitchen bring them a full breakfast. See to it that Eliza dresses according to her new status as my apprentice and bring them both to my quarters in one standard hour."

Next he took his place behind his desk sifting through the status and maintenance reports his crew had left for him. The battle in orbit above Rishi had taken it's toll but it was nothing the workers and droids couldn't handle and repairs were already underway at sixty percent complete.

The indicator light on his holoterminal blinked rapidly and soft chimes rang through his quarters. Darth Marr keyed in his secure access first and waited as Vowrawn's image appeared before him.

" _Marr! Tell me, how does the girl fare? Isn't she exactly who I promised she was?"_

Vowrawn's voice dripped with an excess of glee, eliciting an inaudible groan from Marr though he was hardly surprised that the news of Eliza's presence aboard his ship had reached the man's ears already.

"How long have you known Vowrawn? I've gone through great lengths to keep details of my past and family relations hidden."

" _Mmm there's little in this galaxy that escapes my attention. Now tell me, did she meet your expectations? How far has the apple fallen from the old burning tree? You did take her on as your apprentice, didn't you? Oh please say you did."_

"I did but I have yet to test her skill and ability. She does however possess her grandfather's gift—she's the reason we found nothing but ashes when we tried to track Arkous down."

" _Truly? How exciting! Oh Aruk will not be happy about this."_

"No, I don't imagine he will."

" _Has there been further news yet regarding our dear Emperor? His Servants sure keep me on my toes but you know me, I'll always stay one step ahead of them at least."_

"He is returning as we suspected but matters are, complicated. We need to unite the Council once we return, and fill the empty seats. It has never been more important for all of us to stand together."

" _Mmm to that end I do have a few ideas in mind. It's bold, naturally and completely unprecedented. Ravage's head would explode at the very suggestion which means it's utterly brilliant! You're going to love it, too."_

Darth Marr suppressed another groan and folded his arms "Go on."

" _I will but give me one moment, I'm patching the Wrath into our conversation. After all, this concerns her too…"_

—

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Satele Shan quietly recited to herself as she hopelessly attempted to center herself, to regain her mask of calm and serenity but it seemed futile "Oh but there is emotion, so much of it and I don't know what to do."

The past weeks had been chipping away at her walls, beating down at her defenses as she'd been left to wonder whether she'd ever see her son again. Whether she'd ever see her Knight again and now both had resurfaced as though nothing had happened—and neither had been willing to speak with her.

For one of the rarest times in her life she felt out of touch as those who mattered most to her ignored her and shut her down, refused her in ways they never had before. Even Darth Marr through all his mastery of the Dark side, his lingering ice cold presence, had appeared warmer and kinder than her own son and the girl she'd raised.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." she tried once more in vain and then got up out of her meditating state.

Was it really time for the truth? Could she even manage after spending so much time and effort protecting herself and the Order, her place within the Order?

A knock sounded at the doors leading into her meditation room and Satele sighed with relief—Theron, he'd taken her summons after all.

"Come in Theron." she called out.

Her son had his own set of walls up, she could tell by the way he held himself in her presence and avoided eye contact. Looking her in the eye without actually looking as he tucked his datapad away "I've just finished my report on the entire Revanite situation, everything you need to know is waiting in your inbox."

He turned on his heel again but Satele stopped him "Theron wait, that's not why I called you here."

"I know," Theron kept his back turned to her "but it's the only thing I'm willing to discuss with you."

"I've made mistakes" Satele hastily admitted hoping it would buy her a chance "but I would like to make things right."

Theron slowly turned around and eyed her curiously—what was she up to now? No doubt another lecture about her good intentions, one Theron could easily do without but he also knew if he didn't hear her out in this moment, she'd only continue hounding him until he did.

"Go on."

"Oh won't you please sit, perhaps have some tea with me?"

A small groan escaped him but he nodded and took place on the divan sat next to a small coffee table "Fine."

"I'm not sure you have ever heard this story before" Satele began as she filled a set of delicate cups up with tea and added a bit of honey "but your grandmother was a Jedi Knight too before she was exiled for challenging the Order's stance on attachments and marriage."

"I've heard rumor."

"Bastila and Revan faced similar struggles. His status as a hero protected them from banishment but their marriage was never fully accepted. It's been this way for many generations."

Theron sat forward and clasped his hands together "Yeah as much as I appreciate the history lesson, what does this have to do with me?"

"It has to do with me."

Satele blew out a slow exhale as she prepared to explain "When I became a Jedi I vowed to myself that their story would not be my own. I would resist those things they could not and I would honor the Code in ways they hadn't but I was naive. I never understood what it was they fought for until I met your father, until I had you."

"And yet you walked away from us both."

"I had to Theron. The war had left Jace forever changed and you… the moment I held you in my arms, felt your tiny fingers close around my pinky, I knew I'd do anything to keep you protected for the rest of your life. Anything. And as a Knight of the Order that was unacceptable."

Satele reached out and placed her hand over his on his lap "I loved you more than anything Theron, I still do and I would let entire planets burn if it meant your safety and happiness. I couldn't risk it. I tried to do right by you and gave you my name at least. I left you with my Master knowing there'd be no one else more suited to care for you than he was."

"Even more than my own father?"

"Yes, even more than Jace. He had his own battles to fight and you have met him now, can you imagine him as a single father in the middle of a war? Can you imagine the kind of upbringing you would have had in his care?"

Theron sighed as he thought of the Supreme Commander. In many ways the man was much like Satele, distant and closed off but he was also bitter and resentful.

" _Don't you ever give a second thought to shooting any Imp on sight Theron, they're vermin."_ he recalled Jace telling him once and then he realized Satele had a point—had Jace raised him he likely would have grown up to be a far different man than he was today.

"Alright, point taken." Theron told her "But why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I've been scared Theron. My heart broke when I received the news you'd gone rogue, when I saw the arrest warrants they'd put out on you. My own son a disavowed agent of the SIS, a traitor to the Republic… I was beside myself and then to make matters worse, Arielle left us too and suddenly I couldn't reach either of you, I'd lost both of you."

"Her name is Eliza now… please accept that." he argued as he decided to withhold commenting on anything else she'd just said. He wasn't sure yet how genuine her words were, if for once she actually meant it and he felt too hurt to simply take them at face value right now.

"Arielle is the name we—" Satele began to protest but she saw the annoyance flash through Theron's eyes and stopped herself "alright, Eliza."

Theron took a sip of his tea and waited to see what she'd say next but when Satele remained silent, he picked up the thread of conversation himself "What is it about her? You just said you left me in the care of another because your feelings for me were too, risky and unbecoming in your role as a Jedi but I know how you took care of her Satele, how you attempted to raise her for a short time and how much she means to you."

"That's an entirely different story Theron and not one I think you'd want to hear."

"I do…" he admitted despite his promise to Eliza "I need to understand, everything."

Satele put her cup down and left another silence to linger for a second more before she agreed "Very well."

—

Eliza let her curious eyes fall on the guards posted outside their guest quarters as they followed Carin towards Darth Marr's chambers. A few of them appeared to struggle holding back their smiles and she frowned at Lord Scourge "What's wrong with them?"

A wide grin spread across his face and he lowered his voice "You were kind of loud last night."

"Huh?" it took her a moment but then her cheeks flustered nearly as crimson as her hair "Oh."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her middle as they departed from the elevators and waited for Carin to announce their presence. Darth Marr quickly called them both in and once more Eliza found herself seated opposite the intimidating man who was now her Master, and great uncle.

"Lord Scourge, I trust my apprentice has filled you in on everything? Do you have any questions?" he got straight to business.

"Concerns rather." he commented dryly.

"Speak plainly."

"How do you intend to clear my record and announce my return to the Empire? Your influence on the Dark Council is no doubt formidable but so are my crimes—how will you sway them without presenting the truth? As I also cannot imagine anyone beside yourself and perhaps Darth Vowrawn would find the accusations concerning the Emperor, credible."

Darth Marr took in every word and seemed to agree "I will admit it poses a challenge but it s not one I'm ill equipped to handle. The Council will accept your return and in time they will learn of the truth."

"And what about me my Lord? How will you introduce me and get them to accept my new position?"

"You will be introduced as my apprentice, Lord Seraphine. Your actions against our Empire will come up and they will be argued, have faith that I have everything under control Eliza."

"Lord… you named me?"

"The name means 'burning fire', in tradition with your family's legacy if you'll accept."

She looked to Lord Scourge who gave an approving nod and she herself repeated the name on her lips a few times before thanking Darth Marr for the suggestion and accepting her new title.

"Good. Now, I've spoken with the Wrath and Captain this morning and I wish to inform you they will not be joining us for Yavin 4. There's a few matters I'd like to see taken care of before we return to Dromund Kaas and the Wrath has agreed to assist."

"That's a relief actually." Eliza blurted out to both their surprises and then cursed herself.

Ever since finding out about Me'ghan's pregnancy, Eliza had worried about her involving herself in any major battles so the idea of keeping her out of Revan's way seemed appealing though she couldn't explain it to Darth Marr as she'd promised Me'ghan not to mention it to anyone yet.

Luckily for her though, Darth Marr decided against even asking and he moved on to the next point he wished to discuss instead "Many things in your life will change now Eliza. I assume there's much the Emperor's Overseer and Lord Scourge have taught you already but I will improve and complete your training over the next weeks, months if necessary."

"We will sharpen your skills in combat and greatly advance your control over the dark side. You need to become mindful of what you say and to whom, of how you dress and present yourself—people should respect and fear you the moment they lay eyes on you, long before you've ever spoken a word."

"Is that why…" she drew an imaginary circle around her face with her index finger and Darth Marr nodded.

"I took great care in selecting this armor, my mask and they have served me well over the years."

"Do you ever take it off?" Eliza couldn't help her curiosity.

"Only in solitude."

Darth Marr rose from his seat and gestured for Eliza and Lord Scourge to do the same "Now let us head for the training facility on the lower deck and we will see what your former Masters have taught you over the years."


	47. Chapter 47

**47: Arrivals on Yavin Four.**

The fourth moon of Yavin was a planet of beauty—a vast jungle that covered almost the entire surface. From within the shuttle Eliza could see giants of trees, high waterfalls and their fierce rapids which would eventually settle down in quiet-to-the-eye narrow streams and ponds. High mountain tops with a plethora of dense flora covering the sides, vines draped along the cliff sides and various colorful birdlike creatures scattered as the shuttle neared its destination.

Eliza was the first to disembark and the moment the ramp had lowered, she'd felt it. This treasure of a planet harbored dark secrets and more than that, he was there too—the Sith Emperor. A chill ran along her spine as the hairs on her arms rose up and for a split second Eliza believed to actually hear his laughter in her mind and then a cold hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Darth Marr asked and she reeled once more.

"I'm… yes but the Emperor, he's here."

"I sense him too. Come."

Darth Marr stepped forward and began instructing his men to set up camp and bring down navigational and communications equipment for their command post. They were the first to arrive, high atop one of the mountain sides and he'd decided the ancient ruins sat in the middle would serve best as their headquarters.

Lord Scourge snaked an arm around Eliza's waist and led her off to the side "You look ravishing, clearly the old woman does have taste." he smirked.

Carin, Darth Marr's servant, had decided to busy herself teaching Eliza how to dress according to her new status as a Sith Lord and had dug out an outfit that made Eliza feel like she should be running a fetish-based brothel on Nar Shaddaa instead. Or perhaps that was just a remnant of the Jedi within her speaking.

Still, just to indulge the man she loved Eliza spun around giving him a full view of her renewed looks—a black and sleeveless corset top made of fine leather with matching arm-length gloves and silver bracers. Underneath she wore tight fitted leather pants made of the same fabrics while a delicate silver chain hung around her hips, its metals just barely strong enough to hold both her weapons and hand-held comm device. A pair of lace up over the knee boots completed the look and Carin had done Eliza's hair up in a high cascading ponytail while small strands graced the sides of her face.

"I'm not overly fond of the top, I only bought it intending to wear it underneath a robe or cloak but according to Carin my birthmark needs to be seen. She claims it represents my power and legacy although I highly doubt anyone other than you, my family and Marr would ever know its meaning."

"Oh really?" he quirked a brow and pulled her closer to nuzzle her neck "I actually think the top is the best part although… your as.s in those pants…"

She began to laugh and playfully slapped his arm "So you still haven't grown tired of little ole me?"

"Never." Lord Scourge promised.

They stood embraced gazing out across the planet that lay before them. Right now the sun shone warming the surface, turning the waterfalls into vast streams of pure diamonds with its reflection and causing the birds to sing with joy.

"Would my Lord Seraphine like to go for a walk?" Lord Scourge teased her new title and took her hand as they began looking for a way to climb down the mountain.

They found one near the furthest edge, a small path that ran down along the stream that stemmed from the waterfall behind them and carefully they trudged down the wet steps as the jungle began to reveal more of its secrets to them both.

"Are you happy?" she asked suddenly as they approached one of the shallow ponds and Lord Scourge stopped her.

"With you? Always."

Eliza smiled "No, I meant to be going home. You must have missed it."

He nodded "I have. I never regretted swearing my loyalty to you and I never will but it has been hard to be away from my home, especially once my senses and emotions were returned to me."

"Now though, I've been given one of the best gifts yet. I get to go back home and I get to do it with you by my side. There's nothing more I could ever ask for except…"

Lord Scourge looked around their surroundings—it was picture perfect. He hadn't fully planned it out yet but now as he stood there with the sunlight drawn to her beauty, the peaceful waters she'd always loved so dearly running alongside them and the song of the jungle in their ears, he knew it was time.

"Except for what?" she beamed up into his eyes.

A smirk curled around his lips as he reached inside his pocket and then held the ring he'd kept there up to her "Be mine, forever. Marry me."

She froze and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Her mouth fell open, her eyes widened and her heart began to race more furiously than it ever had before—she couldn't believe what was happening, or that it was happening to her.

"I… Scourge I…, I didn't think you would ever… yes. Yes I'm all yours, always."

A sigh of relief escaped him as for a second he'd began to worry she might say no but now he took the ring and gingerly slid it onto her finger the moment Eliza removed her gloves.

She slowly withdrew her hand and stared at the piece of jewelry made out of white gold with a solid band at the back while drawn to the front the metal had split and braided itself towards the large diamond that sat at its center. Along the braids sat several other smaller stones and Eliza gasped.

"Scourge this is… it's stunning."

He wrapped her in his arms and sealed their new promise to each other with a kiss before he explained "It was my mother's and hers before that—the only thing I brought back with me after I buried her on our home planet."

Eliza put the hand adorned by the ring over her heart and then covered it with the other "Then I am the one who's honored…"

A second to relish in their newfound happiness passed and the two continued their trek through the jungles, scouting the area along the way and taking note of the various Revanite patrols they spotted. After following one of the patrols, Lord Scourge and Eliza stumbled upon an old temple guarded by creatures she'd never seen before.

"Massassi. Distant relatives of my species and fierce warriors, best stay clear for now." Lord Scourge explained.

She nodded and activated her macrobinoculars to uncover even more Revanite forces within the temple and they quickly surmised this was their main base on the planet. Eliza tried for a headcount and then she and Lord Scourge finally returned back to camp to report their findings.

Most of the Imperial campsite was already erected and the Republic seemed to have arrived as well. Eliza spotted Theron first before anyone else and dragged Lord Scourge with her as she ran towards him and then she flung herself into his arms. He spun her around with joy and Lord Scourge's mood threatened to reach a new low until he saw what she did next and he smirked.

Eliza waved her hand in front of Theron, jumping around excitedly and showing off her ring while announcing her good news and now it was the Agent's turn to experience a sense of misery, to Lord Scourge's sheer delight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she squealed.

"Very. I suppose congratulations are in order then." Theron managed to say as he swallowed hard.

"Thank you." Lord Scourge bared his teeth in a grin and Eliza linked arms with them both while they headed for the command center.

"Anything to report?" Darth Marr inquired as she fell in at his side.

Eliza told him what they'd witnessed and added "There's also various Revanite patrols just outside our base but they didn't engage us."

"Mm I doubt that'll last." Lana commented.

"Oh goodie, you're here." Eliza snipped.

"Your tent is set up on the far end of the Imperial camp, beside Darth Marr's. The Republic is setting up on the opposite end… we'll have to find a way to maintain the peace between the forces though. I already caught a few of them taunting one another and starting fist fights." Lana carried on seemingly unaffected by Eliza's remark.

Satele Shan let out a small cough to call attention to herself as she joined the odd team "I sense their fear and mistrust, made worse by the darkness that dwells on this planet. Revan and the Emperor… I can feel them both." she sighed.

"And so can we all—this world is mired in ancient hatreds but they are not alone. I sense another presence, one who's more like you." Darth Marr turned to Satele.

"Mm yes, there's an essence of light too but I do not recognize it. In any case, we should be on our guard."

Eliza eyed her curiously—something in the Grand Master's demeanor was off, different than usual and even her voice sounded changed, almost more humane in a way. She shook it from her mind.

"So, what's the plan?"

Theron glanced up from his datapad "The sensors placed by our troops are picking up on something… Large structures, mixture of ancient and modern materials… looks like they've been ransacked."

"Check for broadcasts in signal range forty seven point two." Darth Marr instructed as Theron entered the frequency and frowned.

"What am I seeing here? It's encoded."

"The facts behind a rumor. That signal range is used only by the Imperial Guard which means the structure you've found must be their training facility."

"If the Imperial Guard are here they might have information on the Emperor's whereabouts…" Eliza suggested "which means Revan would have paid them a visit and we should too."

"It's worth checking out." Darth Marr agreed with her "You and Lord Scourge will head to the coordinates and see what you can find. I'll assemble a team of my own men to follow behind you and retrieve anything which may be of use to us."

"In light of us working together," Satele started "would you mind terribly if Agent Shan accompanied them?"

"Lord Seraphine? It's your call."

Eliza looked to Darth Marr and nodded "It's fine with me my Lord."

Satele breathed a sigh of relief and worked a smile onto her face "Thank you."

With the approval of both Darth Marr and Satele, the trio set off back into the jungle to find the Imperial Guard training grounds and though Theron didn't quite relish in the idea of being a third wheel, he did hope he might get a chance to talk with Eliza.

The conversation he'd had with his mother had provided him a sense of clarity he'd never expected and though he'd broken his promise to Eliza, he desperately wanted to share what he knew now—to help her find closure of her own even if it wouldn't change her mind otherwise.

"So you're telling me she's actually changed? That sounds… I mean if your talk with her helped you Theron then I'm glad but, I personally struggle to believe a word of it…"

Theron gave Eliza a nod as he finished the brief recap of his talks with Satele "I get that and I'm not saying this to make everything harder on you or change your mind but… consider talking to you herself once we're done here. One last time if only for your own peace of mind."

"You're actually encouraging her to swallow more lies?" Lord Scourge gruffed while they reached the steps of the center building within the training grounds.

"If I believed they were lies I never would have brought it up Scourge."

"I'll consider it Theron but I won't make any promises…" Eliza put a hand on his shoulder and smiled "now, let's head inside and see what we can find."

From the outside the facility appeared to be abandoned. Banners graced the entrance, torn and faded as they were with the occasional blood spatter but there was no sign of any activity or remaining guards. Eliza headed up the front as Lord Scourge and Theron followed behind her, throwing each other dirty looks along the way and the three of them descended into the building, stopping only once they began hearing the ramblings of a seemingly mad man.

"She's here! The one born from the ancient flames! She's come for him again!"

Lord Scourge smirked and pointed his finger at Eliza who rolled her eyes in return.

"We mustn't let her get to him, no no. We will burn her, hah! Oh the irony. Yes we shall burn her and he will feast on her at last."

Theron frowned at his two companions while he circled his index finger along the side of his head and mouthed "Mad."

Eliza nodded and then emerged to face the ranting devotee "Sorry to break up the party but I'm afraid there'll be no feasting of any kind, not today."

"Seize her!" the man charged forward with two guards at his side but Eliza was quick to draw her weapons and cut them both down with ease.

She turned to the balding man and smiled in the kindest way "And you are?"

"Commandant Iven, Imperial Guard. I serve the Emperor and you will not stand in his way again! Pah, child of prophecy." he rambled.

"Uh huh…"

"We have reason to believe you may have been attacked by the followers of a man named Revan—do you know where he's gone?" Theron showed himself as he and Lord Scourge joined at Eliza's side.

"To the temple!" Iven proclaimed "And from there the final steps are walked. We may have failed but so will he! Plans within plans, always. This too has been foreseen and all possibilities are witnessed and adjusted for!"

Eliza groaned at his continued rants, the threat that lurked within them and demanded "What are you talking about?"

"The end." Iven confronted "It's inevitable. All will be devoured to fuel his transcendence. All nations, all worlds and all species… even you." he let his eye fall on Lord Scourge, recognizing him as the former Wrath.

"Can we shut him up already?" Lord Scourge growled in return "His voice grates on my last nerve."

"Yeah…" Theron added "for once I'm with him."

Iven began to laugh hysterically "You can't stop it. He will rise and none shall survive!"

"Yeah, alright, I've heard enough."

Her grandfather's lightsabers roared to life once more but before Eliza could even strike to disarm Iven, he collapsed to his knees at her feet and she eyeballed Theron.

"Sorry," he pulled his sleeve back over his bracers, the ones he'd just used to shoot a tranquilizer dart into Iven "we do still need him alive."

"I wasn't going to kill him" Eliza rolled her eyes "and now we'll have to carry his as.s back to camp."

"We'll take care of that Lord Seraphine." an Imperial soldier approached her as he and five others filed into the facility "Darth Marr sent us to assist you. I'm Lieutenant Marks, at your service."

"Oh. Now this I could get used to." Eliza grinned as she stepped aside to allow Marks' men to cuff Iven and remove him from the building "Head on back to camp Lieutenant, we're just going to see if Iven and his men left any useful information behind and then we'll join you."

"Yes my Lord."

"And uh, you might want to consider gagging him just in case he wakes up..." she added with a smirk.

"Eliza check this out." Theron beckoned her over and indicated at an octagon-shaped discoloration of the floor before pointing at several dragging marks leading to the entrance "Whatever they had in this facility, the Revanites must have taken it already."

She knelt down and ran her fingers across the markings "I think you're right… Scourge, do you see anything else?"

"No, they cleaned the place out, there's nothing."

"Okay," Eliza blew out a sigh "back to camp we go. Perhaps we can somehow loosen up Iven's tongue and see what else he knows."

—

The group of unlikely partners stood gathered within the command center as Iven, knelt on the ground and in chains, continued to rage on now that he'd regained consciousness.

"He will be fed! He will! Be! Fed!"

"Silence!" Darth Marr commanded as one of his men hit Iven square across the jaw with the butt of his rifle, drawing instant blood from the man's lips.

Eliza casually leaned herself back against the conference table "I did suggest they gag him…"

"Did you find anything else of use?" Satele inquired while she kept a concerned eye on Iven.

"Nothing. He spoke of the Emperor's intentions to perform another ritual, said it was inevitable and that Revan was on his way to the temple… that's all we got out of him and the Revanites had the facility cleaned out completely so we have no idea what they were keeping there."

"Then I would like to interview him personally" Satele looked up to Darth Marr "a man in his condition requires a delicate touch."

"No. A more hands on approach is required so I will wrench the information we need from this… man."

"You would damage the last of his sanity." Satele accused.

"And you would waste valuable time with your Jedi sermons and soft touch." Darth Marr growled.

"Darth Marr is right" Eliza pushed herself off the table and came between them both "violence is the only thing this degenerate understands. You can tend to him after we get our answers, Satele."

"Eliza…" Theron's mouth fell open, surprised by her choice for brutality rather than kindness.

"Theron every second we waste discussing this and playing nice is one more second Revan gets closer to his ultimate goal."

"Have him brought to my tent" Darth Marr ordered his men and then he turned to Satele "you are of course free to join me and observe."

"No, I need to meditate on the path ahead. This isn't right." she vehemently shook her head and made herself scarce.

Theron sighed deeply as he watched her leave and then turned his attention to the opposite entrance through which Darth Marr had left now as well "A few of us should keep an eye on him… make sure he doesn't kill Iven before we get our answers..."


	48. Chapter 48

**48: Closer Now.**

A horrifying scream pierced the ears of all those at the command base but it was outmatched by the even more chilling silence that followed and Theron emerged from Darth Marr's tent looking paler than ever before. He steadied himself against the nearest ruin wall he could find and retched a few times.

"I guess it's going well in there…" Eliza raised a brow.

"I've seen my share of torture while working for the SIS, even inflicted some myself but that… Marr he…"

"Yes, it's all quite horrible." Lana nodded solemnly though she didn't appear to be referring to Darth Marr's methods "The device the Revanites took, it's a weapon designed to eradicate all life forms on the planet save for those safely inside the temple."

"Of course it is…" Eliza shook her head.

"Iven was going to use it to restore the Emperor to life and now Revan plans to do the same." Theron explained as he pulled himself together.

He led them all back to the conference table and pulled up a map "This area here hides a series of complex locks that prevent access to the temple but if you can disable those we may be able to get to Revan in time and stop him."

Lord Scourge took a closer look "That's right in the middle of Massassi territory."

"Well you'll feel right at home then." Theron retorted as he provided them both with the exact coordinates Iven had given them.

"Not likely but maybe we should bring you with us, as a peace offering." Lord Scourge snarled.

Eliza looked back and forth between them both as she felt the tension rise "Uh… what's going on between you? Was there a fight or argument I failed to notice?"

"Oh no there wasn't any fight," Deefour began to chime in as he and Jakarro joined the clique "Theron is just a little—"

"Button it Deefour!" Theron snapped "I'm just a little on edge with everything we've all been going through lately but hopefully that'll all be over soon."

"Right…" Eliza sucked her teeth not quite believing him but she decided to let it go for now as more pressing matters required her attention "Ok well, stay in touch and let us know when you learn more."

She grabbed Lord Scourge by the arm and had to drag him away from the others, and Theron specifically, before they both jumped on a set of speeders and took off for the Massassi hunting grounds. They stopped a little ways away as the jungle brush grew denser and they neared the first of Massassi patrols and hid their speeders in the bushes before continuing on foot.

"Scourge, will you tell me what's going on betw—"

"Shh." he hissed and covered Eliza's mouth with one hand while the other indicated at three massive warriors walking by.

Lord Scourge clipped his lightsaber hilt from his belt and pointed it at the largest of the three while he motioned for Eliza to take the other two and she nodded. They emerged from the bushes with their blades drawn and made quick work of the three while avoiding drawing too much attention to themselves and then rushed over to the cliffside near the entrance to a cave.

"Two more patrols between us and those tunnels…" Lord Scourge observed.

"So we'll take them out and while we take them out, you can tell me what happened."

Eliza dove forward and thrust her blades into another Massassi warrior assaulting him from behind with Lord Scourge following in her footstep to take out the warrior's angered tribesmen.

"Right now isn't the time for that conversation." he argued and tucked into a roll to avoid an axe which was hurled in his direction.

"Scourge you two got along fine on Rishi and before then, you even enlisted his help and now you're suddenly—" Eliza pushed off the ground into a somersault perfectly evading the Massassi that charged her way "sniping at each other for no apparent reason."

She skewered the warrior onto her blade from behind and spun around fast to block the attack of another.

"You're the reason," Lord Scourge confronted as he joined her and severed the Massassi's head from the rest of his body "Theron's in love with you Eliza."

She froze on the spot and stared up at him, bewildered "Wha—"

Her words were cut off as she suddenly screamed in agony and felt something sharp and stinging across her lower back. Lord Scourge was quick to respond and raised his arm to Force-blast the last Massassi warrior aside, cracking its skull against the cliff side but not before the latter had managed to graze Eliza's skin with his axe.

"Let me see." he turned Eliza around and undid the lacing of her corset top.

"It's, fine, just, a cut..." she muttered and winced with tears in her eyes "What do you mean he's in love with me?"

Lord Scourge groaned and cursed himself for distracting her, for not seeing the Massassi creep up behind her "He has been for a while now and everyone's noticed it except for you."

"But that's impossible, we're just friends."

"No" he rummaged through their pack and took out a kolto patch before applying it to her injury "It's not too deep, you should be fine for now—and you're his friend Eliza but he, he's in love."

Eliza shook her head and sighed while loosely tying the closing of her top back up and she struggled to believe a word Lord Scourge was saying "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you. The way he flusters each time you touch, the way his face lights up whenever you're near… the hurt in his eyes when you told him of our engagement although that was actually rather enjoyable for me."

Eliza fell silent and slowly pushed her feet towards the cave entrance while her mind led her in an entirely different direction. Memories of every single moment she'd ever spent in Theron's presence flashed before her eyes and she dissected each one of them trying to understand, trying to see what she'd been blind to so far.

Behind her, Lord Scourge followed while he tried to discern how she felt about this new revelation. He sensed neither anger nor sadness and if the news somehow brought her joy, there was no sign of it either. He growled underneath his breath and though he felt compelled to push the matter, to encourage her to speak with the Agent and crush his hopes, he held back for now to give her a private audience with her own thoughts instead.

A colony of bat-like creatures flew towards them as they descended further down the tunnels and without even truly paying attention, Eliza cut them down one at a time. She heard Theron laugh in her mind, saw his smile before her very eyes and she felt a chill as she relived the many occasions on which they'd hugged and held each other.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed in a whisper and stopped in her tracks.

Lord Scourge narrowed his eyes on her, her words only fueling the sudden doubt and insecurity within him as he wondered whether he was now still the sole keeper of her heart "Sorry?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"For not seeing it before. I had no idea and even now it just… it feels weird." Eliza sighed, her eyes closed as she leaned against the cold and damp tunnel walls.

She suddenly cursed loudly while smashing a balled up fist against the stone wall "Damn him!"

That surprised Lord Scourge and he cautiously drew closer "Damn him?"

"Yeah." she snapped "We had a good thing, a nice friendship and a bond I enjoyed and now… now it's all going to be messed up and ruined because he… ugh."

"So you… you don't have such feelings for him?"

"No!" Eliza exclaimed, almost as if she was offended by the very suggestion "Of course not. He's Theron and he's all kinds of great but not, not like that, not for me. I just, he's my friend and now I'll lose him too."

She inhaled deeply and pushed herself forward "Let's just… forget about this right now. We have work to do, locks to pick, people to kill and I can't process this yet."

They walked further until they reached a grand chamber at the very bottom of the tunnel systems and what they found left them both puzzled in more ways than one. Protruded tiles with intricate runes carved into the surface formed an upside down t-shaped line across the floor, linking a set of four pillars each with their own prism hovering above and Eliza and Lord Scourge quickly figured only the right sequence for the runes would activate the prisms.

"How do you wish to do this?" Lord Scourge asked inspecting the runes closely without touching them "Activating the wrong ones could lead to a deadly trap…"

He glanced behind waiting for her to answer but then saw Eliza had already knelt down and immerged herself in the Dark side of the Force. The essence swirled all around her, a perfect shroud of cold, thick and dark fog engulfing her at first and then releasing three separate tentacles which extended outwards and slithered across the floor towards three different runes. Lord Scourge rushed over to active them one by one while Eliza maintained her connection to the Force and all three runes began to light up, igniting the three outer prisms as well. A single string of purple Force-lightning ran between the pillars towards the center most one activating that one last and disabling the final locking mechanism.

"You never cease to amaze me…" he approved and extended a hand to help her back up.

She attempted to smile but her lips pulled into a thin line instead "Let's head back outside and—"

" _You're close, I feel it. Hurry."_ a voice spoke to her.

Eliza shook her head as a sudden rush of warmth and light coursed through her "What…"

"Huh?" Lord Scourge frowned.

"I… Someone's here, the light presence Marr and Satele spoke off… This morning I heard it too, it told me 'close' and 'closer' but I ignored it thinking it was just the Emperor toying with me but now, now I felt it and it's not him."

"No, it's someone else, I've sensed it too." he looked around just incase there was something or someone they hadn't noticed before but then pushed on "I'm sure it'll reveal itself sooner or later… come on."

Once back outside the two made quick work of the remaining Massassi warriors, the recent surge of darkness within Eliza feeding her in combat. The Massassi fell, two by two and Lord Scourge and Eliza made their way inside the large pyramid.

Deep within sat another pillar supporting yet one more prism but this one was glowing brightly already and as they approached, it began to shine even more fiercely. White and purple energies seemed to melt together, the warmth Eliza had sensed earlier increasing and then a visage neither of them had expected to see appeared before their eyes.

"It's time, you have finally arrived." the ghost of Revan spoke in gentle tones, a remnant of the Revan Eliza remembered best but it confused her too.

"Revan? But you… how is this possible? You're, but if you're here then…who..." she felt lost for words.

"Slow down." he smiled with kindness in his eyes.

"Is it truly you?" Lord Scourge eyed him suspiciously.

"You've spent much of your time in my presence Scourge, you already know the answer."

"But if you're you then who's leading the Revanites in your name, seeking destruction and the resurrection of the Sith Emperor?" Eliza finally settled her thoughts.

"I… do not know. But I recognize much of myself in him, the darkness I left behind. He must be stopped. His fury will only strengthen the Emperor, not destroy him."

Eliza lowered her gaze to the ground "Can the Emperor truly be destroyed? I have tried… you, you have tried too but here we are."

Revan's expression softened as he drew nearer "It is your destiny and yours alone. I didn't understand it at the time…" he let his eyes fall on Lord Scourge for a moment "but now, as a part of the Force, I have gained much clarity."

He turned back and withdrew himself from their presence once more "Time is of the essence and you must do what I could not. May we meet again, should you succeed."

Revan's ghost vanished and for a moment, nothing but thick silence hung between Eliza and Lord Scourge as both tried to digest what they'd just heard and experienced—a Revan who was far more like the man they'd both once known and it left them to wonder who exactly hid behind his mask now.

They finally made it back to base camp two hours later, far past midnight and Eliza gathered those who'd stayed up waiting for her, to explain everything best as she could. Theron and Satele exchanged curious looks as she spoke of Revan's ghost while Marr already began mapping out their next course of action now that the Temple had been unlocked.

"Eliza… may I?" Satele stepped closer to her and indicated at the injury on her lower back "You'll need all of your strength now if we're to face Revan."

Eliza hesitated and eyed her suspiciously but Satele had already begun to channel the Light side of the Force, using its nurturing essence to mend the shallow cut across Eliza's skin and she could feel a sense of relief washing over her.

"Thank you…" she murmured.

"You know, I don't understand this." Theron started as he went over everything in his head "You mean to say the man who tortured me on Rishi was not Revan? How could he know so much?"

"I don't know…" Eliza flashed him a sympathetic smile "But let's find him, put a stop to him and then hopefully we'll find out."

He muttered again but this time she didn't hear him.

" _He's in love with you…"_ was all that ran through Eliza's mind and she glanced over at Lord Scourge who nodded as though he read her intentions.

"Theron… while they plan our next move, can we talk? Privately."

He agreed and excused himself before trailing her down along the path on the side of the mountain. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to share with anyone else—it didn't concern the others and Eliza didn't wish to upset him before the eyes of everyone within the camp either.

"What's on your mind?" Theron smiled, far too innocently and kind as he placed a hand on her shoulder and it took everything from Eliza not to pull away.

"You are…" she squeezed his hand gently and tried to mirror his smile "Scourge uhm… well he and apparently other people seem to think, I mean according to them you…"

Eliza let out a deep sigh and suddenly she felt like an idiot. What if everyone was wrong, what if they'd all misread the signs and now she was about to make a fool out of herself?

"You see me as more than a friend… you, have feelings, for me?"

The words sounded so stupid and Eliza cussed herself until she saw the sadness wash over Theron's face as he nodded.

"I do…guess I shouldn't be surprised he knows and told you. I should have, myself…"

"Oh Theron…"

Unwittingly, Eliza felt herself drawn into his arms and she held him close, her head resting under his chin and she closed her eyes. A part of her had hoped Scourge was wrong or that Theron would deny it because everything would be easier then.

Theron gently patted her hair and took in her scent as he too closed his eyes, savoring every second he could holding her while fearing the moment she'd break away—it had been his biggest concern and reason for not saying anything, the idea she'd not want to be around him anymore if she knew, that his feelings would somehow scare her away.

"Will I lose you now? I know you don't feel the same way…"

She shrugged against him "I don't want to lose you, ever but… obviously this has been hurting and upsetting you and I'd be a selfish fool if I asked you to stick around, to be my friend and witness my happiness with another while you feel the way you do."

"We only have a few days left here, at best and afterwards… perhaps the odd call here and there." Theron started "I'd rather have you in my life and love you from a distance than to never hear from you again at all."

Her hand lay against his chest as she idly played with the collar of his jacket "I know but... I don't want you to be hurt and I'd be worried that my presence, in any kind of way, would keep you from moving on because Theron I want you to be happy."

"Hey come on now," he tipped her chin up with his index finger to look her in the eyes as he heard the sadness in her voice "I know my limits, I know what I can and cannot handle and it's not like I ever had an interest in women before you… I'll find a way to deal with this and accept it but don't force me out of your life without giving me a say in it."

Eliza found herself staring up into his brown eyes and then for just a second let her gaze drop down to his lips instead. Everything around their embrace suddenly felt intensified, his touch sending tingling sensations across her skin as she felt his heartbeat race against her own chest and the heat crept onto her cheeks. Thoughts she'd never considered before entered her mind and her mouth ran dry as she eyed his lips again.

" _What am I doing? This isn't how you reject and discourage a person. Why am I now wondering what his lips taste like and questioning myself… I love Scourge, he's always been the only one… No, you're just scared of losing him, that's all this is right now but you should let him go."_

"What are you thinking?" Theron asked while his index finger softly caressed her cheek.

"I… I feel like I should walk away, even if you say you can handle this. It's not fair to you and in a way, it's not fair to Scourge either… me keeping you close while we all know how you feel."

His face inched dangerously close to Eliza's and a shiver ran along her spine as she felt his breath reflect against her skin "If you feel like you need to walk away… I'll let you go but don't do it for my sake, you won't make me any happier by leaving and Scourge? He's got the best of you already, all I ask for is the occasional call or letter… a good old fashioned talk."

Eliza closed her eyes again as his lips drew nearer and she braced herself for what she thought he was about to do but then instead, he gently pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I can handle this, if you'll let me." Theron promised.

She nodded quietly and relented, hoping he'd been oblivious to her sudden doubt while she buried her head against his shoulder once more.

" _Stop this. You're just freaking out because you don't want to lose him and you won't. If he can handle this, so can you. Get a grip."_ Eliza told herself.

"Okay… okay. Friends." she accepted in a quiet whisper.

"Friends." Theron agreed and finally let go before taking her hand "Come on, let's head back to camp and see what they've got planned for my great-great-great-great-great something or another ancestor."


	49. Chapter 49

**49: Revan.**

The second they'd returned to camp, Eliza had pulled Lord Scourge aside to fill him in on the majority of her conversation with Theron and to ease his mind. A part of her still felt weird over her own doubts but she'd cast those aside quickly and promised all that would remain of their friendship would be the occasional holo-call, if as much were even possible.

Lord Scourge wasn't too pleased, he didn't like the idea of the Agent remaining a part of their lives in any sort of way but he took comfort in knowing soon enough they'd both head home to the Empire and any level of contact between Eliza and Theron would greatly diminish—likely even vanish as he considered it improbable for a Sith Lord and SIS Agent to communicate without drawing suspicion of others.

They nestled in by one of the campfires and Lord Scourge nuzzled her neck "But you're still all mine, right?"

"Mmm yes, although you should probably hold me a little tighter, just to be safe…" Eliza grinned.

Lana let out a small cough as she approached the fire "Mind if I join you?"

"Hmmm depends…" Eliza pretended to mull it over "do you have any further kidnappings planned?"

"Oh let it go." Theron chuckled as he joined as well and indicated for Lana to sit down "Bygones, we have more important matters to worry about."

He relayed everything Darth Marr and Satele had decided in terms of their plan of attack and Eliza's eyes widened.

" _I_ have to give a speech, to all the troops? Can't someone else do it?"

"Nope. Oddly enough they both insisted you're most suited."

"Crap." Eliza shook her head. If there was anything she hated most it was giving speeches and pep talks.

She reached beside her for a leftover bottle of rum they'd brought from Rishi and began pouring the liquid into several cups "Well in that case, here's to the end of this mess… or the galaxy should we fail."

"I do hope you have more inspiring words in mind for the troops." Lana smiled.

"Oh I do. It goes kind of along the lines of 'hey, try not to die'."

Lord Scourge snorted.

"Hey…" Theron took on a more sober tone as he changed the subject, voicing something which had been bothering him for a while now "What was Revan truly like? I've always been curious… in a way it's a shame I was stuck on Nar Shaddaa years ago when you freed him from the Emperor's prison."

"Mmm, I would have liked to spend more time with him then—he was my prime focus when I studied Jedi history at the temple. I liked him, he seemed wise, strong, very knowledgeable with an understanding of this galaxy, of the Force, that's far superior to most Jedi… even your mother in some ways."

Eliza hesitated and gave Lord Scourge's hand a gentle squeeze as though pleading with him to share his experience too.

He sighed. The last thing he wanted was to indulge Theron's questions right now but he'd promised Eliza to try and be civil during the remaining time they all still had together.

"We were never friends—allies born out of necessity at best but I learned more from Revan than I ever did from any Overseer or Master. He had a unique perspective of the Force and his strength was considerable, even while drugged and imprisoned. He's also the one who opened my mind to Force-visions which eventually led me to Eliza… Revan truly was one of your greatest heroes, he would have succeeded if fate hadn't chosen a different path for all of us."

"You mean if you hadn't betrayed him." Lana was quick to point out but then apologized as Eliza threw her a foul glare.

"I did as I had to." Lord Scourge said bluntly but one who knew him well enough could hear the smallest quiver in his tone of voice and Eliza wrapped his arms more firmly around herself.

They spent the next hour carrying on with small talk, whichever entered their minds as no one felt compelled to sleep, not with the battle that awaited in their very near future and by the time the first light broke through the skies over Yavin, Eliza found herself addressing both Imperial and Republic troops.

"And why should we listen to you?" one of the Republic men challenged as she finished her pep-talk "You're as much of a traitor as those Revanites. Former Hero of Tython now licking the boots of a Sith, dressed like his little slave." he ranted and spat on the floor before her feet for good measure.

The men behind him nodded and agreed, cheering at his words and laughing until one stern glance from Satele silenced them. Eliza felt Lord Scourge's anger surge in her stead and from the corner of her eye saw him reach for his blade, a thing she quickly discouraged by stepping in front of him while pretending to address the Republic man more directly.

"Because today, Sergeant Kearns right?"

He nodded.

"Today it doesn't matter whether we're Sith or Jedi. Whether we're the Republic or the Empire. Revan intends to kill us all and he cares not for who we are or what we fight for. We're cattle to him ready to be slaughtered so he can resurrect the Sith Emperor."

"Do you think the enemy, the Revanites, will go easier on you because you're a Republic Sergeant? Maybe I am a traitor in your eyes and I accept that but I still fight for what is right, for what I believe in. I still fight to protect the galaxy, that's what I'm here to do today and that's what we all have in common right now. Forget about our differences just for today and instead understand we're all here for the same reason."

"And tomorrow?" one of the Imperial soldiers spoke up.

"Tomorrow is another day. Ideally we all go our separate ways having learned a thing or two about who we are, what we could achieve if we weren't so blinded by our hatred and differences but first, let's make sure we even get a tomorrow."

"Don't let our differences weaken us today but instead let those things we have in common strengthen us so we may emerge victorious."

Both Satele and Darth Marr fell in at either side of Eliza in a show of support and slowly their troops began to nod as several men applauded her words. The leaders of both sides began to lay out the specifics of their battle plan as Eliza withdrew into the command base and let out a deep sigh.

"Remind me _never_ to do that again." she groaned as Lana approached.

"I think you did just fine."

"Yeah well, next time any troops need addressing, you can do it. I'll stick to just stabbing stuff."

"I'd like to stab that Sergeant" Lord Scourge gruffed "the way he spoke to you… You should have allowed me to teach him a lesson."

"And let you start a war right here and now while Revan sits back and laughs before he wipes us all off the map?" Eliza gave him a tender smile "They're just words and it's not like I was expecting them to praise me for joining the Empire."

"Some still admire you." Theron pointed out and then handed her a single orchid "One of the Republic soldiers asked me to give you this and tell you thanks… he didn't say why."

"Probably poisoned." Lord Scourge scoffed.

"Or maybe he has a crush." Lana chuckled.

"Then are we sure it's really from the soldier?" Lord Scourge couldn't help himself.

Theron shot him a glare but decided not to indulge the Sith by commenting any further and they all gathered around the conference table to listen in as the troops set out on their mission.

Soon enough, high plumes of smoke rose over the backdrop of Yavin Four, rudely interfering with the morning sun as Republic and Imperial troops bombarded the Revanite settlements. Every single traitor was neutralized and the troops advanced to disable the weapon that could decimate them all. Theron checked his comms and sighed with relief, nodding his head towards Eliza and the others.

"It is done. The weapon's been shut down which leaves us with just one last thing to deal with…"

"Revan." Eliza surmised.

"Revan." Satele confirmed "Iven suggested he's fled to the Emperor's final sanctuary."

"We've got speeders prepped," Theron added as he looked Eliza's way "you won't be facing him alone, I promise you."

"Right." Eliza put on her bravest smile yet "Let's move out then."

The sun which had shone only briefly retreated behind the clouds that formed across the sky and heavy rain began pelting down against the surface, adding to the sense of dread already settling within Eliza. It wasn't Revan she feared, or whichever man hid behind the mask but rather the Emperor himself wondering whether any of their actions today and the outcome would alter his plans. Whether victory would truly prove to be a victory at all.

"Put it from your mind." Darth Marr told her as they approached the sanctuary "I sense your dread, he will too, do not let it show."

She gave him a faint nod and gathered her strengths, pushing away those feelings which served no purpose right now. Eliza walked ahead, far ahead of those joined at her side with only Lord Scourge trailing closely behind her and they set foot upon the sanctuary's center plateau where Revan already awaited their arrival.

The man turned, slowly, as his blade ignited and he aimed the weapon in her direction "You again! I had hoped the events of Rishi would keep you off my trail a little longer but it would seem I've underestimated you."

"You wouldn't be the first" she smirked with a hint of arrogance, forcing a shield of confidence around herself "I don't waste time when precious lives are at stake."

"No apparently not." he lowered his weapon and shook his head "You know, I truly believed that _you_ more than anyone out there would understand the importance of what I'm trying to accomplish here."

"You will only make him more powerful, fool." Lord Scourge retorted as he approached the man.

"A fool you say?" the hooded figure laughed as he slowly removed his mask, revealing himself to be the same man Eliza and Lord Scourge had met the day before but this time alive.

"You _are_ Revan." Eliza gasped, just for a moment but then shook the surprising revelation from her mind and sharpened her focus.

"Of course I am and I have spent three-hundred years in lock step with the Emperor's mind. I know what he's become, what he wants more than any one of you!" Revan announced with a dangerous tone to his voice.

Lord Scourge scoffed.

"Yes, even more than you, _traitor_."

" _You_ are the traitor here Revan!" Eliza spat as she ignited her own blades "I know you have suffered but when I freed you from the Emperor's prison, you had a chance! A new start and you threw it away in your lust for vengeance and when those endeavors failed, you returned to your disgusting cult. A cult comprised of nothing but traitors while you conspired to play the Empire and Republic out against each other but no more!"

A maniacal laughter echoed across the plateau "No more? Do you really think you can stop me? I know of your failure, it's the reason I'm here today."

"I won't fail again." she promised.

"You will! _I_ was the prodigal knight, a Dark Lord of the Sith! I have the power, and you… you have _nothing_!" Revan fumed and activated his sword once more.

Those who'd travelled to the sanctuary with Eliza finally caught up and fell in at her side as Darth Marr spoke in support of his apprentice "You are wrong Revan, she has powerful allies."

"Both Sith and Jedi." Satele added, drawing her own weapon on her ancestor.

Lana slipped into a battle-ready stance too, following their example "Allies from all over the galaxy."

Theron withdrew both his blasters from their holsters "You were saying, Revan?"

"I don't care how many of you there are, I won't be denied my destiny!" Revan shot back.

"I am Revan!" he cried out, sending a surge of dark power across the plateau to bring his foes off balance.

Eliza recovered quickly and was the first one to launch herself in his direction, quickly followed by all those who supported her now. Heavy blows were traded between the Force users while Theron fired his blasters from a distance. Jakarro, carrying his own canon, rained bolts in Revan's direction but despite their vast numbers the fallen hero kept their assaults at bay.

Revan skillfully avoided the sharp blades thrust towards his body, ducked to avoid the shots that were fired and gathered the dark side all around him as he shielded himself from the onslaught. His blade hooked onto Eliza's and he threw her a foul grin before he knocked her back across the plateau where she landed at Theron's feet.

Theron extended his hand and pulled her back up as their eyes met for a split second and then she was gone again. Back in the midst of one of the toughest fights she'd ever found herself in but rather than letting Revan's mastery overwhelm her, Eliza drew on it instead and felt her own power surge. The darkness Revan commanded now became hers too as she recalled her grandfather's words—remembering how that which coiled within her loved to feed on the darkness of others.

She drowned out every word, every single battle cry and every person who stood at her side focusing her energy solely on Revan. It elevated her, taking them to a place in her mind where nothing else existed. An endless dark void as their new stage and Eliza lashed out at Revan with everything she had.

Her allies took a step back. Satele reached out to Lana beside her for support as the Dark side of the Force engulfed the platform, feeding Eliza's trance and singular fixation on Revan. Darth Marr closed his eyes for a moment as he relished in the power that surrounded her and Lord Scourge grinned.

The grounds rumbled and lightning struck dangerously close to the two skilled fighters at the center of the plateau as Eliza repeatedly struck accurate blows against her opponent, beating him back and beating him down. The darkness which had enslaved her before now served her instead. It was just her and Revan and his eyes widened—he hadn't expected the power she suddenly possessed. Her lightsaber dug its way between his ribs in a move that would have killed any lesser Force-user and though he tried to blast her aside once more, Eliza's feet now refused to budge. She had her eye on the prize and wasn't about to let up.

The fire she'd grown so accustomed to surged within and though it hungered for her enemy, she now kept full control as she directed its rage to the hilt of Revan's weapon instead. He could feel it burn through his glove and found himself wondering just what sort of sorcery the Sith before him was into but the question had barely concluded in his mind when Eliza released a powerful Force-wave of her own and sent him flying several feet through the air until his spine collided with one of the walls surrounding the plateau.

Revan grunted and coughed up a sliver of blood while reaching for his weapon only to realize he'd let it drop during his fall and Eliza was much quicker when it came to its retrieval. She blasted the hilt out of his reach and approached, the tips of her own blades aimed at his throat and at last Revan had no choice but to admit defeat while he felt his strengths wane and his body ache.

"In defeating me, you let the real enemy linger on. You…" he coughed once more "you doom the entire galaxy!"

Eliza's allies drew nearer now that the immense darkness had dissipated and Revan slowly rose to his feet, clutching his abdomen and grunting as the pain shot through his entire body.

"Had you been successful, had you brought the Emperor back, you would have made the galaxy's destruction all but a certainty." Eliza accused as she kept her weapons drawn on him to ensure he'd try nothing further.

"She's right you know." the voice she'd heard the previous day spoke.

The ghost she'd met with reappeared once more, this time for all to see and Revan cowered away as it approached "No, not you."

"You've been so blinded by your unchecked rage, your thirst for vengeance that you could not see the truth. Now that your power has subsided I may finally confront you and I only hope you will listen." Revan's ghost spoke to his own living reflection.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Theron scratched the back of his head as he witnessed the curious exchange.

Eliza, finally understanding what happened, lowered her weapons at last and approached the identical men "You're both Revan."

"Yes," the more ghostly one of the two confirmed "though neither of us is truly Revan."

"When I died, I had come to terms with my past. I was ready to become one with the Force but I soon realized that was only what part of me wanted."

"I cast you out!" the flesh-made Revan bristled "It was the only way to go on, to remain and finish what we started! You were holding me back!"

"You think you're stronger this way but you're not. Neither of us is. We're broken and we can't go on like this." Revan's ghost form tried to reason with his angered other half.

"I won't stop! Not until I conjure the Emperor. I have to face him!" the other one argued in return.

Thunder rumbled through the skies as lightning flashed once more, the sanctuary's grounds shook and hollow laughter chilled everyone present to the bone.

" _You wanted my return…"_ a different voice, which Eliza recognized instantly, spoke to them all " _You did not need to destroy fleets or turn a living world barren for that…"_

" _You only had to point the Empire and Republic to a shared adversary, and let them do what they do naturally—make war. The scores of dead have nourished me, I am awakened and I bring with me… death!"_

The sanctuary in which they stood became wrapped in a thick, purple energy field that extended far up into the skies. The ground beneath their feet became unstable, shaking the sanctuary's walls which began to crumble down and Satele and Lana dove for cover. A bright light flashed before everyone's eyes, announcing the departure of that which they had awoken and the energy field vanished, the dark clouds which had loomed above finally making way for the sun once more as they all stood in disturbed silence.

"The Emperor…" Eliza breathed in a whisper, her voice shaken.

"Yes," Satele spoke solemnly "The Emperor, not as strong as he might have been had Revan succeeded but he's strong enough now… I felt it, too."

"I believe we all did." Theron sighed and felt sick to his stomach. He'd grown up among Force users, he'd experienced moments where he'd felt a hint of their power but never before something as strong and malevolent as he had now.

"No!" the darker of the two Revan's cried out as he crumbled to his knees "He was supposed to face me… to…"

"You're too weak, you won't last." his lighter half pointed out.

"I… if we unite, what I am…" dark Revan struggled "won't it fade? Become diminished?"

The ghost of Revan said nothing, as though both had already decided and he instead turned towards Eliza with the wisdom and clarity he now possessed as a spirit.

"Dark times lie ahead but fear not. I have seen your path, the one you've walked and the one that still lies ahead of you and his vision was never wrong—that destiny still awaits in your future. Your fate was set in stone long before your birth, it was prophesied long before you ever drew your first breath and you've made the right choices to get where you need to be. One day, you will achieve what I could not, Eliza."

She gave Revan a nod of the head as a sign of respect and he turned towards Lord Scourge next.

"And you Scourge, a traitor no longer but instead a man with a far greater vision, a far clearer vision than I ever had. I didn't know or understand until it was too late and I have suffered for it—we both have and I realize you'll never ask for it, you may not even want it but you have _earned_ it. You are forgiven."

Lord Scourge, unable to fully accept Revan's words, instead too inclined his head in reverence of the man who'd once taught him so much.

The ghost of Revan turned away and favored both Theron and Satele with a gentle smile, approaching them last "I am humbled by your presence here, my descendents, a lasting testimony of my greatest love…"

"You, Theron… I know you have struggled in your life, at times felt out of place because you weren't blessed by the Force but know this—I look upon you with pride and you are blessed in all the ways that matter most."

"And you Satele, I know your pain and struggles too but let your wisdom guide you and accept that your heart is not the enemy. Fix what has been broken so future regrets may not dim your light."

Revan glanced both their ways one last time and then he turned back to his other self "It is time."

The darker of the two Revans began to radiate a bright red aura while his ghostly form shone in pure white, threads of both colors reaching out to one another until they melded together and drew both versions in. A flash of light lit the plateau up next and Revan's flesh-made body fell to the ground while his ghost remained.

"You are whole again." Eliza observed.

"I am, for the first time in a long time. Thank you for all that you've done and for all that you have shown me. I must return now and rest at last but remember my words…"

Revan walked backwards slowly, his arms spread out as though he was finally ready to embrace his next adventure, for the Force to take him and then he disappeared.


	50. Chapter 50

**50: A Final Farewell.**

Small drops of rain dripped down from the jungle vines and leafs of the trees, a remnant of that morning's rainstorm while muddied grounds squished underneath Eliza's boots. She approached the medical center setup within their base camp and poured out a cup of fresh water before she sat down by one man's bedside.

"Your men and the Imperials tell me you fought valiantly Sergeant, here, drink up" she gently lift his head with one hand while with the other she put the cup to his lips.

"Just tell me we got 'em and won." Kearns spoke with great difficulty.

"You did Sergeant so you'd best heal up soon" Eliza smiled "you wouldn't want to miss that big party your men have got planned."

He gave her a faint nod and Eliza lowered his head back down against the pillow where he soon drifted off to sleep once more. She got up and approached one of the injured Imperials next, the man who'd helped her carry Iven back to camp after his capture. He tried to rise from his cot, feeling compelled to salute her but Eliza shook her head and urged him back down.

"Easy Lieutenant, that leg's going to take time to heal."

Eliza drenched a piece of cloth in kolto solution and very lightly dabbed along the edges of the large gaping wound that ran from his knee all the way down across his shin.

"My Lord this is," he winced "beneath you. Please."

"Nonsense. You risked your life for all of us today, it's the least I can do in return."

She finished cleaning out his injury and began to bandage his leg while a Republic soldier brought the man a bowl of soup "Eat up, it's my mother's recipe. You'll feel better soon."

The Republic soldier pulled up a chair next to Eliza and watched with interest while she finished wrapping the Lieutenant's leg "Master Je… Lord… uh…" he fumbled with his words and flustered.

"Eliza."

"Thank you, Eliza. Is it true, did you really defeat Revan all by yourself?"

Eliza shook her head and fixed a smile on her face as she turned to the soldier "No, it was a team effort. It was all of us. It was all of you out in the jungle taking down the Revanites and disabling their weapon… today's victory wouldn't have been possible without men like you and the Lieutenant here."

She raised her voice loud enough to ensure everyone within the medical tent had heard her words and then took her leave of them to find those men who'd begun dismantling their camps. She shook hands with any she could find, thanking them and wishing them a safe journey whether they were Imperial or Republican and then made her way back to the command center.

Lord Scourge was the first to spot her and reached out his hands, pulling her into his arms and spinning her around before he sat her back down on her feet and he kissed Eliza devotedly.

"You were, magnificent today."

"Mm but it wasn't enough, and nothing would have been." she sighed solemnly.

Eliza hopped onto the command table and brushed a lock of hair out of her face "He's back and as it turns out, no course of action would have stopped it. Had we let Revan carry out his plans then thousands would have fallen on Rishi, this planet would have been lost and the Emperor would have returned. And by stopping Revan… in a way we still lost. The Emperor may not be as strong as he could have been but… he's back nonetheless."

"Remember what Revan said, my vision has yet to take place, you will stop him." Lord Scourge promised.

"He forgave you…" Eliza stared up into his eyes "that really warmed my heart."

"I never needed it but, I accept it."

"Hey." Lana smiled as she joined them "Guess what?"

Eliza thought for a moment "What?"

"You are looking at the new Minister of Intelligence. Darth Marr just promoted me."

"Minister?" Eliza's voice rose slightly with surprise "Not Darth Beniko then?"

"No I'm not one for titles really but the new position is exciting." she beamed with pride.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then Lana. Who knew the good that would come of all those slicing and data tracking techniques that Theron taught you."

Lana pulled a face, fully understanding the dig Eliza just made at her "Will you ever forgive me for what happened on Rishi?"

"Has he?"

"I'm not entirely sure, he mentioned bygones but… I was about to go talk to him next."

"Good, off you go then."

Lord Scourge watched as Lana hurried away "Are you really going to hold a grudge against her forever?"

"Nah, I'll stop once it's no longer such fun to watch her squirm." Eliza gave him a wicked grin and winked.

Jakarro and Deefour stopped by to say their farewells next—they planned to return to Rishi and see what kind of lives they could lead there with the benefit of their contacts and with the Nova Blades no longer in charge.

"Eliza? Do you have a moment?" Satele Shan approached her former Knight with a kind smile and acknowledged Lord Scourge with a simple nod of her head "Please?"

"Yeah." Eliza agreed with ease.

Ever since Theron had told her of his own conversations with Satele, she'd already begun to prepare for this moment and rather than avoid further confrontation she'd decided to face it head on and give the woman one final chance to be truthful.

She hopped off the table and followed Satele away from camp to a secluded spot where curious eyes wouldn't spot them and curious ears wouldn't overhear them. Contrary to her usual well poised demeanor, Satele Shan now instead gave off an air of insecurity, of being nervous and Eliza frowned while she waited for her to speak up.

"I've been thinking…" she began "About you, about what Revan said to me today and the conversations I've had with Theron recently."

Satele made eye contact with Eliza and breathed out slowly "You and I… we didn't leave things on the best terms and much of that was my fault. I wasn't ready then and in a way, even right now I'm uncertain whether I should tell you the truth but, I will try if you'll let me."

"Go on…" Eliza raised a curious brow.

"Do you remember that day we spoke in the Jedi Temple, after you'd recovered from the injuries you sustained on Makeb? We stood by the window as the Padawans began their daily lessons."

Eliza nodded.

"I warned you about attachments that day and tried to discourage you from making mistakes similar to my own but in a way, I was still making the same mistake myself. It just took me far too long to realize."

"Master Satele if you're trying to—" Eliza started but Satele waved her upcoming concerns off.

"No, I won't lecture you." she promised "But on that day you also asked why I'd withdrawn myself from your life and I told you I had to, because you were a child without a mother and, I never finished that sentence then but I was a mother without her child."

Eliza moved to object again, to point out that was her own fault and choice but then swallowed those comments back and instead allowed Satele to continue.

"You see, when Theron was born I quickly realized I would go through any length to keep him protected and safe. I'd allow or even initiate the destruction of entire planets if it meant saving him and I could never risk that, not in my position and that was the first time I fully understood the danger in loving someone that deeply, in having any form of attachments to another."

Satele took a deep breath and to stop herself from fidgeting, clasped her hands behind her back and began to pace a small line in the mud beneath her feet "Leaving Theron behind though didn't quell the feelings he'd stirred within me—a mother's urge to nurture and care for her child and though I spent years suppressing those feelings, I never fully shut them out. Perhaps no mother ever can."

"And then you came along." Satele looked back at Eliza again "You were brought to the Temple and we were expected to take care of you, to raise you and you clung onto me instantly. For a moment it almost felt as though the Force had answered the silent yearning of motherhood within me because you needed me and with you, none of the other Jedi would ever bat an eye. They'd never question or reprimand my close involvement with your care, with raising you because it's what we, and I, were expected to do. You were one of us then."

"While caring for you, I could be the mother I'd wanted to be for my son and with time, I grew to love you and consider you my own. I realize now that was wrong—I could never be your mother and you could never replace my own child but for a while… I tried."

A flood of memories rushed through Eliza's mind, for a moment filling her with the warmth she'd once felt towards Satele but then she shook it off and sighed "But you still left me behind too, and lied."

"I know." Satele admitted with a hint of sorrow in her voice "One day when I returned to the Temple after spending two weeks on another planet to assist with the evacuations of refugees, old Grand Master Zym approached me. He told me you'd been impossible to handle in my absence and you'd thrown one tantrum after the other, demanding that only I was allowed to do your hair and tuck you in at night."

Eliza grinned a sheepish grin as she remembered.

"Of course it wasn't your fault alone. He'd also noticed I'd been reluctant to return to the war or accept any mission that would take me too far away from Coruscant and he quickly realized that the bond you and I had went beyond what was acceptable. He encouraged me to walk away, to return to my duties for your sake and my own and as much as I hated it… he was right and so I left you behind as well, same as I'd done to Theron ten years earlier."

Eliza massaged her temples, trying to piece everything together while keeping herself grounded despite the onslaught of memories and old, good feelings towards Satele "But that still doesn't explain your lies… I mean, I've always assumed something like this was the reason you walked away from me and I never truly blamed you for that. I was raised as Jedi, I do understand but what I don't get is the secrecy and lying."

"Because like with Theron, I thought I'd be okay watching you grow up from a distance. Caring about you from a distance but if you were to ever find out the truth about your family, your heritage… I was afraid I'd lose you for good then and, as it turns out, rightfully so. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to the Empire, losing the girl I'd come to think of as my own so I kept everything hidden."

"And it was wrong, you were never mine to keep..."

"Satele…" Eliza made sure to carefully choose her words as she ran a hand through her hair "You didn't lose me just because of my real family."

She now began to pace as well "I'm not saying that telling me the truth sooner would have ensured me staying with the Jedi but it would have gone a long way in me _wanting_ to stay… and instead you did almost everything you could to push me away."

"I am aware of that, now." Satele admitted "It took losing both you and Theron for me to realize the damage I'd done, to realize all the things I still wished to tell you both."

"I won't turn back."

"I know you won't Eliza and perhaps you shouldn't. We all heard what Revan had to say, maybe this was your path all along and nothing any of us could have said or done would have changed it."

Eliza frowned, half taken aback by her words as though her heartfelt confession hadn't been odd and incredulous enough already "Are you sure you're Grand Master Satele Shan?"

Then just like that, for the tiniest second, Satele's famous scowl returned to her face and Eliza found herself smiling.

"I'm glad you told me, I suppose. It doesn't change my mind, I'm no less angry about the things you've done but I do appreciate finally hearing the truth."

"But can you forgive me?"

"I…" Eliza glanced over her shoulder back in the direction of their camp and sighed "You and I are about to part ways and next we meet, if ever, we'll likely be enemies… I can forgive you if you need it but rather than that I'd prefer you actually fix your mistakes."

Satele furrowed her brows "How could I when you're about to leave?"

"Theron. Be the mother he deserves. Show him the love and care I once knew you to possess when I was little… do right by him and if he throws up his walls, wait. He's worth it."

A small nod followed as Satele accepted her request and then a growing silence fell between the two women, neither knowing what to say next while the time for farewells drew nearer. At last though, Eliza turned back to Satele and extended her hand while wishing the woman a safe journey back home and Satele echoed those same sentiments. She wrapped herself back up in a cover of serenity and strength as she told Eliza goodbye and then vanished back towards camp and the shuttles.

Eliza threw her head back and let out a deep groan. Out of all the possible reasons she'd come up with for Satele's lies, this confession hadn't been one of them and though she'd felt tempted to presume more false sentiments behind Satele's words, she'd sensed the truth in them now. A small nagging voice even dared her to feel sorry for the Grand Master but she refused that sentiment and pushed it away.

"Well, you were right." she breathed out as she heard the crunch of footsteps and felt Theron approach.

"But if this is what she told you during your conversation with her then I can't understand why you don't hate me."

He gave a slight shrug as he appeared at her side "You were never to blame for her actions and choices. I may have envied you once upon a time but I can't fault you for what she did, or failed to do."

Eliza looked his way and nodded "So where will you go now?"

"Back home, actually. The SIS reinstated me although they'll no doubt make me suffer with endless amounts of paperwork for the first few weeks."

"Ah you'll survive… congratulations."

"Thanks." he dug his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground "And I take it you're officially headed for the Empire now?"

"Yeah. Home to meet the rest of my family and start a new life."

Theron nodded solemnly but said nothing.

"I will miss you." Eliza sighed.

When he still said nothing, her shoulders dropped and she swallowed hard while turning away "I suppose I'd best go find Scourge and head for the shuttles… take care Theron."

"Wait." he clasped her wrist as she brushed past him and pulled her back in, one arm wrapping around her back to hold her tight while with the other hand he gently caressed her cheek.

"I'll miss you too…" Theron breathed in a whisper as he stared down into her eyes "And, if this is the last time we'll ever be in each other's presence then I suppose… just once…"

Theron ran his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back ever so slightly while he leaned in, closing his eyes and he swallowed his hesitation. He brushed his lips upon Eliza's, gingerly at first but as she didn't flinch away he deepened the connection and poured everything he'd ever felt for her into that one moment until he forced himself to let her go one final time.

"Goodbye Eliza."

Theron never saw what happened next coming—everything seemed to happen all at once but as he turned to walk away from Eliza he found himself staring up into Lord Scourge's furious eyes. The Pureblood had drawn his blade already and moved in to strike but Eliza was faster and threw herself in front of Theron with her own swords crossed before her.

"Scourge don't!" she barked blocking his assault.

"Step aside, now." Lord Scourge bristled in return.

"No. Just put your sword down and let's go home, just you and me and leave all this behind."

"Move!" he demanded with a deep growl.

The three prowled around each other in a half circle, Eliza protecting Theron by keeping herself in the middle as they tried to get past Lord Scourge and closer to the camp side.

"Theron, go. Get aboard your mother's ship and leave." she told him next.

"Do _not_ move an inch" Lord Scourge threatened "For weeks I have watched you watch her. Undressing her with your eyes, daydreaming about a life together, getting turned on whenever you're in close proximity to her and I've had enough. Now you've gone one step too far so man up and face me."

Eliza heard a small click as Theron withdrew his blasters from their holsters and primed the guns to fire.

"Eliza step aside." he now too insisted.

"Put the blasters away Theron and lower your weapon Scourge, I won't ask again."

"Fine." Lord Scourge snarled but rather than give in, he charged forward.

He gathered the power of the dark side all around him and brushed Eliza aside, more roughly than intended and she fell to the ground while he closed in on Theron. The Agent hurried back to create distance between himself and the Sith Lord, to find more steady footing as he fired repeated shots in Lord Scourge's direction.

"I said face me you coward!" Lord Scourge shouted as he batted the plasma bolts away with his lightsaber and continued his advance.

Theron got further out of reach and Lord Scourge tired of the pursuit. Instead he stretched out his arm and through his powerful command of the Force he grabbed the Agent by the throat, dragging him back over to where he stood and then he dropped the man at his feet.

Lord Scourge reached down and grabbed Theron by the hair, yanking his head up to face him "You should have ran while you still could."

"Scourge stop, please!" Eliza pleaded as she scrambled to her feet and rushed over.

Lord Scourge knocked both of Theron's blasters out of his hands and then slammed the man's head down again while at the same time bringing his own knee up. A sickening cracking of bones rang through Theron's ears as his jaw dislocated against the Sith Lord's kneecap and then a piercing flat beep drowned out everything else. Lord Scourge had thrown him to the ground and began to rain heavy punches against Theron's face.

Theron heard and felt the bones in his nose break next and then his cheekbones too, another punch against his ribcage knocked the air right out of him while he, in vain, tried to push his assailant away. He jerked his own leg up as the Sith Lord sat atop his chest and he jammed his knee straight into Lord Scourge's back while at the same time reaching for the vibroknife he kept in the shaft of his boot.

A fierce growl escaped the Pureblood as the knife dug into his side and for a split second Theron seized control, digging the knife in further as he rolled his attacker over and wrenched himself away but Lord Scourge recovered quickly. The pain meant nothing to him now and he grinned as he continued his pursuit.

Theron spun around and quickly retrieved his blasters. He blindly fired off another salvo of bolts but to his horror they never reached Lord Scourge. Instead Eliza suddenly sunk back down to her knees, almost in slow motion as her eyes widened and she reached for her chest and stomach—she'd thrown herself between them once more but this time the attempt to stop them both had cost her.

Lord Scourge got to her first, catching her in his arms before she fully collapsed down against the stony and mossy grounds. Blood began to seep through and drench her top as she wheezed and the tears sprung into her eyes.

"S-stop… fighting…" Eliza gasped for air and coughed up more blood which ran down the side of her mouth.

Theron rushed over and knelt down at her side but he was met with a foul glare from Lord Scourge "Get away from us, you did this." he hissed.

"No no no no I didn't mean to I… she, I never saw… Eliza." he stammered in disbelief and hastily pulled a kolto injection from the pouch he kept clipped to his belt.

"Please." he begged while injecting her with the solution.

Lord Scourge waited until he'd finished and then rose to his feet as he cradled Eliza in his arms. He kicked Theron aside.

"No please let me come with you," Theron got up and ran after him when Lord Scourge headed for the shuttles "I need to know she'll be okay please!"

"Never!" Lord Scourge snapped as he picked up the pace, feeling Eliza's pulse drop further and she gasped for air once more "As far as you're concerned she's dead already and you will never lay eyes on her again!"


	51. Chapter 51

**51: Home.**

An old familiar pitter patter of raindrops sounded against the windows triggering memories of times long ago. A scent reminiscent of those same days hung in the room and somewhere near, a child seemed to laugh and chatter as her tiny feet ran through the hallways.

" _Eliza slow down, you'll hurt yourself again." Quinn warned with a smile as he chased after the overjoyed toddler._

 _The little lady with hair as red as rubies giggled excitedly as she rushed to her room and placed her uncle's military cap on her head. She inspected her reflection in the tall standing mirror._

" _Looks uncie!" Eliza beamed with pride as he stood next to her._

" _Just like mommy and you and grampie."_

" _One day you will be." Quinn laughed and scooped her up in his arms._

 _Her tiny arms flung around his neck and she kissed his cheek "No leavings again."_

" _I will have to Eliza, the Empire needs me to help keep you and everyone else safe." Quinn explained as he sat down and placed her on his lap "But I will always come home again too."_

 _Eliza pouted and pulled the cap from the top of her head "Whys the Empire need you all the time?"_

 _She nestled in with her head against his chest and let out a deep sigh as though suddenly the weight of the world had fallen onto her little shoulders "I needs you I's sad when you not home."_

" _Do you remember how the Sith Lord Adam in your favorite book had to fight off all those men so he could be with the princess and keep her safe?" Quinn cradled her on his lap and looked down into her saddened blue eyes._

" _Uh huhs. The evil men."_

" _Well those men are very real and they don't like our Empire very much. They feel our laws and traditions are wrong and they are constantly fighting us. But we love our Empire, don't we Eliza?"_

" _Yes because it is home." she recited the words he'd told her many times before._

" _Exactly. So we must fight for the Empire and defend ourselves and if I stay home all the time, the evil men might win."_

" _Nooo!" Eliza gave him a wide eyed look and shook her little head "Can I fights with you? I's strong and I grew bigger when you was gone."_

" _When you're older." Quinn promised and held her in his arms as he got up "Come on, time for dinner. I believe your mother's cooked your favorite—Aurebesh soup with breadsticks."_

" _Thas your favorite not mines!" Eliza giggled as though he'd just told her the best joke yet "Silly."_

The warm sounds of laughter faded out again and Eliza stirred underneath the crisp white satin sheets. Her eyelids feebly fought her as she tried to steal a look at her surroundings but it was a familiar voice that gave her the first clue.

"Eliza." she heard Quinn whisper as a hand squeezed her own.

A soft kiss was planted against her forehead next and Eliza was relieved to feel a set of tendrils grace the side of her face. Lord Scourge was with her too, thankfully but then she found herself wondering why for a split second she'd even feared he wouldn't be.

An image of Revan flashed before her eyes and she tried to remember if they'd defeated him or not but next she found herself shaking hands with the soldiers and smiling so she assumed they had. Her conversation with Satele resurfaced and then Theron appeared. Eliza felt his lips, the love he held for her and the gentle caress of his hand and then nothing, as if her mind refused to take her beyond that moment.

" _Did I use my powers again?"_ she wondered but the pain in her body was different this time.

Her eyes fluttered open at last and instantly met with Lord Scourge's. She tried to read his emotions, perhaps those would clue her in further but she found nothing other than his love there and she instantly felt guilty too.

"S… Sc…" her throat felt raw as her lips parted to speak "Scourge…"

"I'm here, you're okay." he reassured her and took her other hand as he softly kissed the back of it.

Me'ghan appeared at her bedside as well and handed Eliza a glass of water while Quinn helped her to sit up.

"What…" Eliza took a deep breath and fought the drowsy feeling in her body and mind "What happened?"

"Theron happened." Me'ghan gave her a weak smile "From what I understand, he kissed you and then he and Scourge…"

The kiss flashed through her mind again but this time followed by the blaster bolts Theron had meant for Lord Scourge. She looked at him and frowned "He would have shot you…"

"He would have failed." Lord Scourge shook his head "You suffered severe injuries to both the liver and lungs. Your heartbeat stopped during the shuttle ride and you were without oxygen for some time but Marr's medical staff stabilized you once we got aboard the _Achlys_ and you spent the entire journey here in a kolto tank."

"Here?"

"My home, your old home." Quinn explained "You're in your old room… I kept the house after Van left all those years ago."

Suddenly her dream, or rather another memory made sense and now Eliza understood the familiar scents which had reached her senses. She glanced behind Quinn and Me'ghan and felt the warmth and happiness wash over her seeing the tall mirror still standing there right next to her old doll house.

She mused quietly to herself but then her expression pulled into a frown once more "I died?"

"For about a minute or two." Lord Scourge squeezed her hand even tighter "But we got you back, you're going to be okay now."

"Is Darth Marr mad at me?"

Me'ghan snorted "No he's not, why would he be?"

"I don't know… for being stupid and getting shot in a situation like… that. It's probably not very Sith-like and a poor way to almost die."

She sipped her water and sighed "And Theron… did you...?"

Lord Scourge closed his eyes and suppressed a small groan "He lives."

The sigh of relief that escaped her worked on his nerves but he said nothing of it for now, wanting to avoid a stressful situation for her but Eliza had different plans.

"Quinn, Meg, could you guys… give us a few?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Lord Scourge gestured for them to stay right where they were "Eliza now's not the time for that conversation, you're recovering."

"He kissed me and it bothers you. I can see it on your face."

"It does but you need your rest. Please."

"He's right," Me'ghan agreed in support and smiled Eliza's way "Besides I have far happier news to discuss."

Unwittingly Eliza's eyes were drawn to Me'ghan's belly, naturally assuming happy news meant baby news but she wasn't showing yet "You know the sex?"

"Too early, although I suspect it's a boy. But no. You're looking at the newest Dark Council member."

"What? Really?" Eliza gasped. "I didn't know that was something you wanted, congrats?"

Me'ghan chuckled "A year ago, probably not but with everything we've discovered I no longer wish to be anyone's Wrath and this will, for now, mean less traveling and more time at home. Seems like a pretty good deal given my current situation."

"We're at a stalemate as far as the war with the Republic is concerned." Quinn added "Both sides are low on resources so for now we get to remain here on Dromund Kaas, while the Empire recovers, and focus on our family."

"That's so wonderful." Eliza beamed and beckoned Me'ghan closer so she could hug her "So which… Sphere is what they're called right?"

"Yes. Military Strategy. It was going to be Offense originally, there's quite a few empty seats and my former Master Darth Baras once held the seat of Military Offense but I prefer Strategy myself. Quinn's a genius in that department and he's taught me more than any Master ever has to be honest. It seemed like a better fit."

"Wow you've really given this some thought."

"Well it's all part of their plan."

" _Their_ plan?" Eliza raised a brow.

Me'ghan froze for a second and then forced another smile "Yeah uh, Vowrawn and Marr. It was their idea and part of why we came back early rather than join you on Yavin. For which we're so sorry by the way. I heard of the fight against Revan, you were amazing." she quickly changed the subject.

"Nah, if I was amazing we wouldn't have the Emperor looming over our heads now… but it's alright. You said part of why you came back early? What else happened?"

"I was promoted to Major." Quinn offered and drew her attention to his brand new uniform.

"Wow. Promotions for all huh? I'm so pleased for you."

Eliza looked in Lord Scourge's direction and gently squeezed his hand "And you? Has Marr said anything yet of his plans for you? How long was I out for anyways?"

"Three days, and he has. If the Council approves and with Me'ghan's blessing, I'll become the Wrath once more but for the Empire itself answerable to only the Council."

"And he has my blessing. Being the Wrath was always a means to an end for me, nothing more." Me'ghan nodded.

"But you've been with the Sith all your life and you've done so much, surely you deserve a higher position."

Lord Scourge shook his head at Eliza "There's no higher position other than serving on the Council which isn't something I want. Too many politics. Taking up my old mantle means a certain freedom now that I'm no longer bound to the Emperor himself, and allows me to remain at your side."

She scooted over in bed and invited him to join at her side while nestling against his chest "That makes me happy… all of this does and I'm so glad to be home, I really am."

Me'ghan and Quinn exchanged a meaningful look before Quinn spoke up again "There's one more thing…"

"Mm?"

"Darth Marr's also asked me to take care of some paperwork. Evidently my parents signed your death certificate a few years ago after you'd been MIA for 15 years…"

Eliza unexpectedly snorted "Well for a few minutes I guess that was true."

Lord Scourge palmed his hand against his forehead.

"Yes well, in order to unfreeze your inheritance and assets—"

"Uh, inheritance and assets? Toddler me had assets?"

Quinn nodded "Your grandfather's estate and family wealth all went to you after your father passed away. When you went missing everything was transferred to my parents but they wanted none of it and instead froze the assets just incase you'd ever return home."

"Estate?" Eliza's mouth fell ajar "Wealth? I don't… huh?"

"There's a considerable mansion on the outskirts of the jungle that used to belong to your grandfather" Me'ghan explained "and generations of Ignis Sith have accumulated riches that just kept building up. All private so none of it landed in Aruk's lap after, well you know."

"I see…" the words came out of her mouth but in truth Eliza had a hard time wrapping her head around the idea of having an actual inheritance "So I assume you've told them, that I'm alive and, home?"

"Yes, I had to and I think it was best to prepare them for the news." Quinn admitted "They're excited to see you again but they've agreed to wait until you're back on your feet."

"Good, good…" she muttered quietly.

Her stomach grumbled and her head hurt. Her body hurt and no matter what they discussed, her mind continued to trap her in the one particular moment she knew she had to forget about. Suddenly rest and sleep seemed more tempting than anything and Eliza clung on to Lord Scourge even tighter than she'd already been doing.

"Are you okay?" Me'ghan gave her a concerned look.

"Yeah just, overwhelmed. And hungry actually."

"We'll get the cook to prepare you something and you can rest more afterwards. What would you like?"

A faint grin crept onto Eliza's face as she looked in Quinn's direction and remembered her half-dream, half-memory "Aurebesh soup and breadsticks…"


	52. Chapter 52

**52: Matters of the Heart.**

The rain beckoned with its hypnotizing steady beat as night fell over Dromund Kaas, accentuating the fierce and branched strokes of lightning that illuminated the sky every few minutes. Several more days had passed since Eliza had first woken up within her old bedroom and she now pushed the glass double doors out onto the balcony open as she stepped outside on bare feet.

She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Gentle rain washed over her easily drenching her red locks while she tilted her head up and let it wash down her face as well. Her nightgown quickly clung to her body, soaked but all this did was add to her joy. Eliza remembered doing this as a child, embracing the rain and watching over her city and she couldn't believe she'd ever forgotten how wonderful this felt.

"You'll catch a cold." Lord Scourge noted quietly and his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"It would be worth it. Just look at this Scourge…"

Through a distorted curtain of rainfall, the lights below that lit the streets and clubs appeared to be dancing and floating but they'd freeze in fear each time lightning struck and Eliza let out a small chuckle.

"You seem to be doing better." he planted a small kiss against her bare shoulder.

"I'm tired of my bed. I want to be out there, exploring the city… find this mansion I apparently inherited. Walk the streets with you at my side."

"It's the middle of the night and in this weather?"

Eliza turned around in his embrace and watched as drops of rain trickled slowly down his arms and biceps. A grin crept upon her face "Well, I could be persuaded to stay here…"

Lord Scourge gave a smirk "You're incorrigible."

"Always." Eliza leaned in and playfully bit down on his bottom lip "I've missed your touch Scourge."

"Just mine?" the question escaped him far too easily and Lord Scourge cursed himself.

Eliza lowered her eyes immediately and withdrew from his embrace "And there we have it at last."

"I'm sorry."

"No." she shook her head "I'm the one who should apologize, I should have never let it happen."

"Eliza…" Lord Scourge reached out and tipped her chin up to force eye contact "I'm not upset with the kiss itself and if I could believe it was a simple goodbye then that's one thing but I read your body language in that moment. You wanted it as much as he did, you leaned into him and the possible meanings behind that leave me unnerved."

Thunder rumbled through the skies once more as lightning struck above them and Eliza nodded sadly "I did… but I don't know why. For the past days I, I haven't been able to get that moment out of my head because I don't understand it."

He drew her back into his arms and sighed "I know. He's there every time you fall silent."

"I don't want him to be Scourge. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody which is what makes this so hard and confusing. I lie in bed, I think of you and stare at my ring and out of nowhere… and I feel so bad over it too like I'm mentally betraying you and I don't want to."

The confession stung in places where no other had ever before managed to hurt him but he held onto her and kissed the top of her head "But what do you want?"

"You."

"I don't share. I love you too but I won't marry someone who'll always wonder about another as well and you can't ask that of me."

"No," Eliza hung her head down "but I also don't want to lose you so what do we do?"

"Do you think you can get over whatever it is you do feel for him?"

"How could I possibly predict that Scourge? Maybe I was just sad to see him go, maybe I was just curious and now I'm confused instead but what I do know is that, whatever it is I feel… it's not nearly as strong as the love I feel for you."

He heard the quiver in her voice and when she looked back up at him, he saw her fear too "Okay."

"Okay?"

His next response came in the form of a kiss and Lord Scourge wrapped Eliza in a tight embrace "I only have one request."

"What is it?"

"Don't contact him again. Let him go completely so you can move on and we can move on together."

"I…" Eliza swallowed hard and hesitated. She'd been wanting to call him, to apologize for the way things had ended and let him know she was okay but now she didn't dare to nor did she feel brave enough to ask Lord Scourge for one final favor "Okay… no more contact I'll, you can delete his information from my comms if you want."

"Good." Lord Scourge scooped her up in his arms "Now let's get you back inside, into a hot bath and then sleep because tomorrow is a big day for you between meeting your grandparents and the Dark Council."

Eliza nodded and once inside, disappeared into the refresher while Lord Scourge exchanged his wet pajama bottoms for fresh clean ones. He waited until he heard the sounds of running water and then took her comms to delete Theron's contact details, as she'd permitted him to do. He then also made sure to block Theron's frequency just in case and did the same for his mailing address on Eliza's datapad.

"Goodbye Shan."

—

Daylight. Bright fluorescent lights—they did nothing to cut through the dark clouds Theron felt clinging onto him. His world was a blur. The words his SIS Director Marcus Trant spoke to him fell on deaf ears though he nodded out of habit. He shook the man's hand and mumbled a few words, agreeing to a temporary desk-job before rushing back out of the SIS Headquarters on Coruscant.

Once outside Theron cursed the brightness of the city. Smiling faces were everywhere and it felt like the world was mocking him. How could anything ever feel good again after what he'd gone through? After losing her, one way or another and while he still didn't know if she even survived.

"Hey man." he felt a hand slap his shoulder as his best friend fell in at his side "You've looked better."

Theron gave a minor shrug and allowed Jonas to lead him over to the nearby caf shop, _The Bean_ , where they secured a corner booth far away from the other patrons and sat down.

"Talk to me, what's been going on with you? I mean I thought I wore the crown here when it comes to causing trouble and playing outside the rulebook but you… disavowed rogue agent, teaming up with Imps, taking on the Revanites and your ancestor, what the hell man?" the questions poured from Jonas' lips.

He casually leaned back in his seat and winked at the waitress who brought them both a pot of caf and a set of mugs "I'll have a beer with that gorgeous and a slice of blatberry pie if you got any left."

"Beer?" Theron raised a brow after the waitress had left "It's barely noon."

"I was trailing a mark all night."

Jonas gave him a curious look and lightly kicked him from under the table "So, are you going to spill or do I need to drag it out of you?"

"I met someone."

"Was she worth this whole mess you got yourself into?"

Theron nodded "I'd do it all over again if it meant seeing her once more…"

He sighed heavily and waited as the short blonde returned with their order. Jonas slipped a few extra credits into her apron, an obvious attempt for physical contact with the girl and Theron just rolled his eyes.

"I may have killed her." he dropped the bomb once they were alone again.

"You, what?" Jonas' eyes widened as he took a swig of his beer "Okay you're gonna have to start from the beginning mate because that makes no sense."

An endless fountain of words fell from Theron's lips as he told Jonas everything—from Satele calling him to Tython to meet with Eliza to their final moments together on Yavin Four. The kiss, the fight and everything which had happened in between.

Jonas stared at him in disbelief and tried to drown out some of the shock as he finished off his beer and signaled for the waitress to bring him another "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Arielle… or Eliza now I guess, she's the Hero of Tython isn't she? I heard rumor she'd defected… quite a stunner though right? I'm actually a little jealous right now. I met her a few years ago but couldn't break through her defenses… ended up spending the night with her friend instead. Little ginger, Kendra or Kayden or something."

"Kira." Theron corrected.

"Right, her. Damn. So the first time you've ever really fallen for someone and she flees to the Empire…"

Theron shot him a look and shook his head "It was always her home I guess."

"Hmm and now you think she might be…?"

"I don't know. He took her aboard their shuttle and they disappeared. I asked Satele to contact Marr's fleet and find out but she refused claiming it's better this way and I need to move on. I think she might be too scared to find out herself."

Jonas frowned "But she's Jedi and as you said, they were close once. She woulda sensed it right?"

"I'd think so too but who knows… and I've tried to call but for the first few days there was no answer and now I just get disconnected immediately as if her comms are out of service or, maybe she's locked me out."

"Or he has," Jonas offered "That Sith she's with, Lord Grumpy?"

The first faint smile in days reached Theron's lips "Lord Scourge. And I wouldn't put it past him."

"Still, I wish I knew whether she was alive or not at least… I can't put her from my mind. I don't even have to close my eyes to see her, to feel her all around me, to recall the sweet smell of her hair and the touch of her lips. I thought the kiss might bring me closure but…"

"Yeah. You're screwed." Jonas laughed.

Theron didn't. His expression turned sour again as he glanced down at his still full cup of caf and he sighed.

"I know someone." Jonas started "Can't tell you who, she's a little shady, absolutely beautiful and a double agent but she's got her fingers in Intelligence, could call in a favor if you'd like? See what she can find out?"

A small sense of relief fell over Theron and he nodded "I'd appreciate it…"

"Good. And in the meantime, there's this new girl working the front desk back at headquarters, she seemed very interested in your return."

"Yeah? And what would you say she was more interested in? My last name or just the idea of dating a rogue agent?" Theron grumbled.

"Point taken." Jonas grinned "But one of these days you'll have to put yourself back out there, if only to get over this Eliza girl."

"Yeah… some day."

—

Eliza let her loose curls cascade down her shoulders and smoothed a crinkle out of her silken green dress as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Me'ghan smiled "Now don't be nervous, they're very good people and they've missed you."

"I'm not nervous…"

She sank down onto the pouffe near her dressing mirror and slipped into her high heel sandals "I'm looking forward to meeting them at last."

"Then why the frowns and vacant expressions? You've been quiet and off all morning."

Me'ghan pulled up a chair next to Eliza and took her hand "Talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"You're a bad liar."

Eliza blew out a deep breath and nodded "I know I just… even thinking about it makes me feel so bad."

"Is it Theron?"

"Partially yeah."

Idly she played with the engagement ring around her finger "Scourge and I talked last night and I told him how the kiss had confused me… he's wanting me to get over it and I agreed to keep Theron out of my life for good but…"

"You're having doubts now?"

"In a way. I mean he's probably right and this whole thing has hurt him enough already but… I don't feel right just leaving Theron in the dark either. He's probably shocked and worried and I know he never meant to hurt me."

Me'ghan gave her a sympathetic smile "No, he never meant to hurt you but he meant to hurt Scourge. I mean he wouldn't have succeeded but—"

"Yeah but Scourge flew at him first, Theron was defending himself. I begged both of them to stop and walk away… and he really wailed on Theron, he was going to kill him."

"Eliza," Me'ghan sighed, feeling as though she still wasn't hearing the entire story "do you love Theron?"

A small tear trickled down her niece's cheek "I don't know… when Scourge told me how Theron felt, I thought it was so ridiculous and then Theron confessed his feelings and it was like I suddenly saw him in a new light. I don't know what that means, I'd hoped letting the kiss happen would clue me in but all it did was leave me even more confused. About him, about Scourge and about myself and I don't understand this."

"I love Scourge, I think I always have and I know I don't have a lot of experience with the whole dating and romance thing but it's always felt right so what is this? What's wrong with me?"

A knock sounded at the door and Eliza quickly brushed her tears away as Quinn entered "They're here, are you ready?"

"Give us a minute love." Me'ghan kissed his cheek and shooed him out the door again.

"Eliza I don't think there's anything wrong with you" Me'ghan took her hands and pulled her up to her feet "you've just been confronted with a new aspect to being in a relationship and it's not easy but… Look, how about you and I go for drinks tonight and we can discuss this further?"

"Drinks?" Eliza gave her a small chuckle "You're pregnant and I have that thing with the Dark Council, who knows how that'll turn out."

"Well we'll think of something. Just know you have a friend and confidant in me okay? I mean I might be your aunt but we're the same age and I do know a thing or two about these types of situations. I wasn't exactly a saint before I met Mal." Me'ghan winked.

"Alright… thank you. I'm ready now."


	53. Chapter 53

**53: The Rest of the Family.**

Before entering the living room, Eliza took a moment to listen at the door while Quinn and Me'ghan conversed with her grandparents. A soft smile curled around her lips—they sounded kind and warm and a part of her wished she remembered them better but perhaps that was still to come. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pushing the doors open to meet the last of her family she hadn't yet.

An elderly and refined woman rose up from the sofa first and smiled her way. Her pitch black and silver streaked hair was done up in a well coiffed bun and Eliza noticed she had the same blue eyes as Malavai did. Her grandmother also wore a shimmering slate blue blouse with a black pencil skirt underneath and a set of pearls graced her neck line.

The woman's bottom lip quivered but she held her own as a well trained former officer would and clasped her hands before her "Eliza. I am so relieved to see you at last." she smiled.

Next to her stood a man, almost twice as tall and dressed in Imperial attire befitting of a retired General. He too had pitch black hair though with an added layer of grey and like his wife and son had the same shade of blue eyes. He extended his arm and beckoned Eliza over.

"Welcome home child."

"Thank you…" Eliza looked at them both and beamed, a sudden rush of sheer happiness washing over her "Mr. and Mrs. Quinn. General Quinn. Sorry…" she began to fumble with her words "I'm not sure what the proper way of addressing you is and I don't wish to overstep."

"Whichever you're comfortable with" her grandmother took her hand and sat Eliza down between herself and her husband "grandmother or grandma are acceptable but if you're not ready, Mrs. Quinn will do just fine as well."

Malavai poured out a brandy for himself, Lord Scourge and his father while Me'ghan brought over a pot of tea and a set of cups.

"And I am your grandfather" Richard insisted but in a kind manner "although I never do tire of being referred to as General Quinn."

Eliza gave a small chuckle and nodded "Thank you, again."

Then unexpectedly, her grandmother turned slightly in her seat and wrapped her into an embrace "I can't believe it's really you after all this time, we have missed you so much."

The tears Kirin had tried to fight welled up in her eyes as she sniffled "Forgive me for losing my manners I've just, I have dreamed of this moment."

Eliza held her and let out a small sigh "I know, Malavai told me everything… I don't remember much of those years but I do know you loved me and searched for me."

"We did." Richard took a sip of his brandy "For a long time we were certain our daughter hid you from us and the Empire and now it turns out we were right."

Me'ghan sat down next to Malavai and took his hand in her own while Lord Scourge quietly observed everyone as he leaned back against the unlit fireplace.

"So Eliza tell us, what has your life been like so far? We've missed out on so much." Richard asked.

"I uh… I'm not sure you'd want to hear. I suppose Malavai told you I was raised by the Jedi and during that time did certain things you'd find atrocious."

"That doesn't matter" Kirin looked at her granddaughter and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear "were they at least good to you? Were you happy and well?"

"Yeah. Yes, for most part. Their Grandmaster she uh, she treated me as her own, they were good." Eliza painted a slightly sunnier picture as she focused on the positive.

"And we hear you're now Darth Marr's apprentice?" Richard tried to confirm and Eliza nodded "He's a good man. I suppose we ought to call you Lord now."

"Oh please don't. I know it's expected but you're family and we're home. I'd feel too strange having my grandparents call me Lord Seraphine, customs be damned." she blurted out "Sorry."

Me'ghan suppressed a chuckle "I told them something similar once."

Eliza gave her half a grin "I'm actually meeting with Marr later on. He's introducing me to the Dark Council today…"

"If you're anything like your father and uncle, you'll win them over easily. Your mother though, she was rather stubborn and rebellious." her grandmother pointed out.

Lord Scourge smirked "So that's where she gets it from."

A crimson fluster crept onto Eliza's cheeks "I try to keep it to a minimum… and Darth Marr's given me very strict instructions where the Council's concerned. No speaking without his permission and he had me memorize all the Spheres and their current heads. Luckily Meg will be there too, I'll have one friend at least."

A short brunette in an apron gave a small cough as she hurried into the living room "Lunch is served my Lord, Major Quinn."

"Ah good." Malavai got up "we'll be right there."

Kirin stood as well and linked her arm with Eliza's "I brought several old photos with me, if you'd like we can look at them after lunch. I really am so overjoyed to have you back home dear."

She nodded appreciatively "I'd love that, grandmother."

—

While visiting Dromund Kaas years ago, Eliza had barely taken the time to look around the city or even notice the Citadel in all its dominant and tall glory but now as she paced the hallway outside the Dark Council's chambers, she appreciated it so much more. Everything felt right. The cold presence of sheer darkness brought a smile to her face although none would see it—she'd pulled her hood up far as it would go and kept her eyes on the floor to avoid being recognized, which had worked until now.

"Ahh sweet, beautiful Eliza. It brings me such joy to see you here."

She turned around as Vowrawn glided towards her and he clasped her hand to bring it up slowly before he gently pressed his lips against the back of her hand.

"Darth Vowrawn?" Eliza smiled, surprised to see him there as she recalled their last meeting "I thought you were, _busy_." she chose her words carefully as they were not alone and Vowrawn led her away from the guards flanking the massive double doors.

"Not any longer." his long fingers slid underneath the hood of her robes and he lowered it down to her shoulders as he gave her a wink "Don't hide yourself, you're Sith now."

"And it would appear I have you to thank for my timely return. Once the Emperor rose again, his Servants rushed to his side leaving me free to return home."

Eliza shrugged and though she didn't feel too impressed with her role in everything, she wouldn't let it show either "Well I suppose some good came of that debacle then."

Vowrawn looked her over and nodded appreciatively before flashing her a million-credit smile "It did. Now if you'll excuse me I have a grand entrance to make but I can't wait for you to join us in a few moments."

He clapped his hands together with excitement and then gestured for the guards to open the doors and let him in while Eliza remained outside, waiting still and nervously pulling on her fingers.

"I know, I know." Vowrawn beamed as he took his seat among his peers "You've all missed me. I've missed me too."

"You're late." Marr commented dryly.

"Yes well, I ran into an old friend and just _had to_ stop for a chat."

The meaning behind his words wasn't lost on Me'ghan who sat to his left and she suppressed a small chuckle.

"Can we get to business now?" Ravage said with an air of annoyance "Marr was just telling us how _he_ decided he wants to fill all the empty seats on our Council."

"It's a good initiative. Our numbers have been lacking and we could do with some new blood around here." Acina chimed in.

"Agreed." Rictus nodded "And I actually do have someone in my department who's shown an interest in Ancient Knowledge. Very gifted student, Lord Dionys. Unless Nox left behind a prodigy of her own?"

"There was that Togruta girl but she returned to the Jedi the moment we found out Nox was dead." Me'ghan said. "Ravage, did she ever mention anyone to you?"

He gave her a scowl for even daring to bring up his affair with the deranged woman "Pillowtalk was never part of the deal."

"I'm not surprised, Nox always was more of a screamer than a talker." Vowrawn noted casually and Me'ghan just shook her head at him.

"Don't rile him up too much before Eliza gets here." she leaned in and whispered to him.

Darth Marr ignored them all "Bring your Lord Dionys to the next meeting Rictus and we'll discuss it then."

"Intelligence is under the control of Minister Beniko now and she'll brief us of anything worthwhile once she gets the department re-organized. Me'ghan has agreed to lead Military Strategy and I hope to prepare my own new apprentice for Military Offense."

"You have a new apprentice?" Mortis sat forward in his seat "When did this happen?"

"Recently. I trust you've all received my briefing concerning the ordeal we went through with the Revanites on Rishi and Yavin, and their connection to Arkous and the assault on our Academy?" he sought to verify everyone was up to date.

"We saw the reports," Mortis confirmed "you worked with the Hero of Tython, though we've heard rumor she defected recently and has been on her own ever since. Surely you don't mean she's—"

"She is, and for good reason." Darth Marr nodded calmly and waited for the sudden rise in verbal protests from his peers to settle down again while Me'ghan and Vowrawn exchanged meaningful looks and amused whispers.

"What are you thinking Marr?" Ravage accused as he rose from his seat "First a truce with the Jedi, uniting our troops with theirs and now you've taken _her_ under your wing? The one who's caused us more harm and trouble over the past years than any other of her kind? She should be executed. Is she here?"

"She waits for my signal but you'd be wise to control your temper Ravage. She is Sith now and has been elevated to the status of a Lord. To strike at her would be a direct attack on me."

"By all means Marr, bring her in. Introduce her." Acina smiled and turned her gaze towards the entrance with both curiosity and intrigue.

Darth Marr reached for the call-button on the side of his seat and signaled for the guards who swung the heavy double doors open.

Eliza took a deep breath and kept her head down as she stepped inside the Dark Council chambers. She tried to focus on the design carved into the dark marble floors beneath her feet in order to keep calm but as she stepped further towards the center, she could feel the tension and turmoil all around her rising. Shock, confusion, curiosity, anger, pride and amusement, the latter two coming off of Me'ghan and Vowrawn.

"May I introduce to you, Lord Seraphine. My apprentice and the last living descendant of the Ignis bloodline, granddaughter to Darth Pyralis."

Everyone's eyes were on her and upon Darth Marr's words, Aruk leaned in closely as he glanced down at the two hilts that hung off her hips. Their design was unmistakeable and for a moment he actually thought to sense his former Master's presence within the chambers, leaving him to shudder and he was the first to offer his protests.

"Pyralis left behind only a son, a human soldier who died long ago. Their family line died with him."

"Lieutenant James Ignis' wife gave birth to their daughter days after her husband's death."

"Well forgive me for asking the obvious but if she was born here then how is it we all know her to be Jedi? Is she simply switching sides as she sees fit or has she betrayed us once already?" Acina wondered as she turned her attention back to Darth Marr.

"Her mother betrayed us and fled the Empire with her daughter when she began showing signs of her affinity with the Force. She brought Lord Seraphine to the Jedi who raised her and kept her in the dark about her true heritage until recently when she herself uncovered the truth."

Ravage scoffed and narrowed his eyes on Eliza "This is ridiculous. She's obviously a cleverly planted puppet sent here by the Jedi Grandmaster or that Twi'lek leading the Republic. I'd expect more caution from you Marr."

A small chuckle threatened to escape Eliza's lips as he spoke of Saresh but she bit it back quickly.

"You're wrong Ravage. Everything Marr's saying is true and I'd know. Major Quinn and myself met Lord Seraphine on Manaan as we were trying to expose Arkous' schemes and Major Quinn instantly recognized her as his niece. Her mother was his sister and he spent several years helping raise Lord Seraphine before her mother abducted her." Me'ghan spoke up in support of Eliza and Darth Marr's claims.

Tongues wagged all over again as more discussion erupted between the Dark Council members and Eliza stood by idly, listening to one argument after the other until Darth Rictus begged everyone for silence and turned his attention to her.

"Can you prove you are who you claim to be, Lord Seraphine?"

Eliza looked to Darth Marr for permission to speak up and he nodded.

"I'm uncertain whether the proof I can provide would suffice in your opinion my Lord but I can wield my grandfather's blades which, if I understand right," she glanced at Vowrawn "only activate in the hands of his descendants and I have a birthmark on my shoulder which is unique to only my family."

Rictus stepped down from his seat and approached her calmly before holding out a hand "May I see, the weapons?"

Eliza unclipped one of the hilts from her belt and placed it in his hand as his fingers closed around the object and he studied it closely. Darth Rictus tried to ignite the weapon but as Eliza expected, it did nothing and he frowned "Interesting…"

"Show us." he handed the blade back to her.

She took a step back to avoid appearing threatening or unintentionally harming him and allowed the blade to roar to life in the palm of her hand.

"Hmm. She's not lying, and those are Pyralis' blades. I can feel his essence surge through them, even while they rest."

Eliza removed her cloak next and draped it over one arm while her free hand pulled her hair to one side and she exposed her birthmark for all to see "I'm not lying my Lords. I am who I claim to be and though it took me some time to accept the truth about my heritage, I've made my choice and I stand before you today because I wished to come home and reunite with my true family. To learn the ways of the Sith and serve the Empire as my ancestors did."

Ravage lunged out of his seat and shook his head while he strode towards her, causing Me'ghan to sit forward too and rest her hand over her weapons ready to draw should he try anything.

"Her ancestry and lineage do not excuse all the crimes she's committed against our Empire." Ravage pointed an accusing finger at Eliza "Don't forget she sought to assassinate our Emperor, she killed Angral and Malgus. She destroyed our Academy, murdered Darth Soverus, Lord Goh and Arkous. She's a criminal and she should be executed."

"Perhaps let the girl explain her motives behind those crimes, Ravage." Acina suggested "You know, before you stick her with the sharp end of your blade."

"Well, Jedi, what do you have to say?" Ravage demanded as he towered over her.

"I would say you're wrong my Lord, for most part."

Though her heartbeat raced in her chest, Eliza stood her ground and even took a step forward closing the distance between herself and Ravage in an act that appeared braver than she actually felt.

"I'm sure you're aware Arkous was a traitor who deserved to die and Darth Soverus actually met his demise at the hands of one of Arkous' Revanite co-conspirators, not mine. I do regret my role in the destruction of the Academy on Korriban but like Me'ghan when she assaulted the Jedi Temple, I was mislead by the Revanites."

"Malgus… well, he turned on everyone here, didn't he? Do you really resent his death, or just the fact I got to him before you did? And I'll give you Angral even though I didn't actually kill him, at least not intentionally."

Me'ghan held her breath. She knew Darth Marr had encouraged Eliza to defend her crimes but she hadn't expected her to be so bold.

Eliza threw up both her hands in defense "I know I've stood against the Empire many times in the past but only because I knew no better. The Jedi raised me and taught me their ways and never once revealed my past to me. My upbringing was a lie but I don't think I can be held responsible for that."

Acina sucked her teeth and waited a moment for Ravage to respond but when he remained silent, she spoke up instead "I like her, and she's right. Malgus and Arkous were both traitors, Soverus and our Academy were collateral damage in a greater conspiracy and I didn't even remember Angral until he was just mentioned."

Ravage narrowed his eyes on Eliza, unsatisfied with her response but accepting it for now, and he growled as he leaned in "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"I'd expect no less from you my Lord."

"Enough of this." Mortis sighed after a long period of silence from his end "I agree with Marr that our Empire is in a precarious position, we need strength in numbers and I trust his judgment. If this girl is his new apprentice and she is who she claims to be then so be it. Let him train her and when the time is right, we will take a vote on the subject. Welcome, Lord Seraphine."

"Thank you my Lord." Eliza bowed her head to him.

"Mhm." Mortis turned to Ravage "The Ignis family were all powerful Sith and surely even you can appreciate one of the Jedi's greatest champions in the past decade fighting on our side now Ravage."

"I trust you'll make sure she's fully prepared to lead Military Offense?" Rictus turned to Marr.

A frown spread across Eliza's face as she spun around to look at Darth Marr. He hadn't mentioned anything of the sort yet to her but rather than question his decision now, she simply forced a smile and tried to act as though she knew what they were talking about.

"I will. She already has plenty experience but I'll ensure she's taught everything she needs to know about our ways and being a part of this Council."

"Well you've got my support. Welcome home Lord Seraphine." Acina smiled in a way that left Eliza a little nervous but she kindly thanked the woman regardless.

"Any other objections?" Marr addressed the others.

Like Ravage, though for different reasons, Aruk felt tempted to object to her presence as well. He couldn't be sure just how much like her grandfather the girl was which left him in an uneasy position though he took comfort from the fact Marr intended to groom her for Offense which would keep her from pursuing his seat and position instead.

No one else spoke up and Darth Marr turned his attention back to Eliza "Lord Seraphine, head for my chambers and wait there. I'll be with you after we finish here."

"Yes my Lord."


	54. Chapter 54

**54: The Black Rose.**

This was the part she hated—endless waiting for Darth Marr to finish with his Dark Council meeting so she could figure out just what exactly was in store for her now. A seat on the Council? It had been the last thing on her mind though as she browsed her datapad and read up on the Sphere, she couldn't help but feel somewhat intrigued too. Now all she had to do was stay alive and avoid failure.

"I thought we'd never get out of there." Me'ghan laughed.

She, Darth Vowrawn and Darth Marr entered Marr's chambers with Lord Scourge in tow and Eliza quickly got up from the seat she'd been lazing in this entire time.

"I see you're not in cuffs so I take it you've been accepted back into the fold?" Eliza gave Lord Scourge a hopeful look and he nodded.

"He has." Vowrawn confirmed as well and gave a chuckle "Better yet, some believe he was on our side all along and it was the Emperor who purposely sent him with you as a spy."

Darth Marr checked his communications for any messages and motioned for everyone to take a seat "We will present the truth at a later time. For now we can't be certain just how much loyalty the Emperor still has within our Council and a divide would serve no one."

"Ignorance is bliss, for now." Me'ghan concurred.

"There's at least four of us who know the truth, five if we include Beniko. Acina is still rather new but I do believe her to be pragmatic of mind and not bound by the old ways. Hopefully Lord Dionys and Lord Eran will take a similar approach to their role once they're approved for Ancient Knowledge and Biotic Science."

"Which leaves Rictus, Mortis, Aruk and Ravage." Vowrawn concluded "And I know Rictus and Mortis have been growing impatient with the Emperor's absence, they're losing faith in him. Ravage can be a temperamental fool but he has little love for the Emperor so that only leaves Aruk."

"Hmm. I'll meet with him in the coming weeks to ascertain where he stands."

"Is that why you want me on the Council, my Lord? To have an additional voice on your side?" Eliza spoke up as she'd quietly followed their conversation.

"There were no other candidates and you have the right amount of experience for Military Offense, a position far more suited to your capabilities than your grandfather's Sphere ever would be. Furthermore, by keeping you away from Philosophy, you'll pose no direct threat to Aruk and if we can avoid losing yet another member of the Council, I'm all for it." Darth Marr explained to her.

"It would be helpful to have you on our side Eliza," Me'ghan smiled her way "sadly enough, you and Lord Scourge know more about the Emperor than most of us do. Save for Vowrawn, perhaps."

"And personally, I'm thrilled to have another charming and beautiful face present during these dreadful meetings. Between yourself and Me'ghan, I suddenly find myself far more incentivized to attend."

A scowl formed on Lord Scourge's face as he glared in Vowrawn's direction while Eliza ignored his comment entirely.

"So how will this work exactly?" she asked Darth Marr.

"You'll be at my side during the next set of meetings to take notes and observe. I'll educate you on the finer workings of Military Offense and once I deem you to be ready, the Council will take a vote. Majority rules."

"And my trial? Me'ghan mentioned something about every Sith having to pass some sort of test."

"They do though rather than send you to Korriban to explore ancient tombs, I'd like you to study the origin of your grandfather's holocron instead and see if you can access its contents."

Suddenly she felt like an idiot. With everything they'd gone through on Rishi and Yavin, she'd completely forgotten about the holocron's existence.

"You do have it, correct?" Darth Marr tried to confirm when he caught the frown on her face.

"I do, yes. I'll get right on that."

"There's no rush. Celebrate tonight, tomorrow we'll get to work."

—

"Hey" Quinn jumped up from the sofa as soon as Me'ghan, Lord Scourge and Eliza walked in the door and he turned on the holovision "check this out."

' _Doola the Hutt, who runs a highly exclusive casino on Nar Shaddaa, has promised twenty million credits for the safe return of his private dancers while vowing to wage war on whoever is responsible for their disappearance.'_

' _In other news, it would appear that rumors surrounding the Hero of Tython's defection to the Empire were finally verified earlier this evening when one of our reporters spotted her exiting the Citadel in Kaas City. Dressed in traditional black Sith attire, she was accompanied by two Dark Council members who seemed rather friendly with her. Details concerning her sudden change of allegiance still elude us but this is a big blow for the Republic. We reached out to Supreme Chancellor Saresh who had the following to say;'_

" _She was never a true hero of our Republic but rather a figurehead for our campaigns against the Empire. Much of the accomplishments she was credited with over the years were actually the achievements of her former Padawan, now Master Jedi Kira Carsen, and the endless support our military provided her with. Arielle will not be missed and I feel it important to let you all know the Republic remains as strong and victorious as ever."_

' _Neither Grandmaster Satele Shan nor Master Kira Carsen could be reached for comments but we'll keep you up to date as this story develops. A false hero, we're as shocked as you are.'_

"Ugh." Eliza groaned and turned the holovision off again "Well I suppose that beats 'we're a bunch of lying '. I wonder if Kira's aware of that statement and if she okayed it."

"I doubt it but don't let it bother you. Just be glad you got out of there and you're free of their manipulation." Lord Scourge pointed out.

"Someone should have put a bullet in that deranged woman long ago." Quinn muttered.

"Get in line." Eliza chuckled "Ravage will be so disappointed. He was so sure I'm a puppet. Of course, he may elect not to believe a word of that report or assume it's staged."

"Ah forget him." Me'ghan grinned "Eliza do you have a second? In the kitchen?" she asked next and excused herself again.

Me'ghan shut the door tight behind Eliza and spun around once they were alone "I'm so sorry about that news report, that's not what I expected them to say." she confessed immediately.

"Huh?" a frown formed on Eliza's face "What do you mean?"

"I may have tipped them off about you being here hoping that if they snapped a picture or some footage, Theron would end up seeing it and he'd know you're okay without you having to break your promise to Scourge but I didn't think they—"

Eliza cut her off as she flung her arms around Me'ghan and quietly squealed with joy "Thank you! I would have never thought of that."

"So you're not upset by this?"

"No, it's perfect and I'm sure he'll see it too and then he'll know." a warm feeling settled in her heart and Eliza smiled to herself.

"But him knowing you're okay doesn't put him from your mind, does it?" Me'ghan noticed the look in her eyes.

"No, but I'm sure I'll be able to give it a place now and move on you know?"

Me'ghan nodded with a faint smile but she didn't feel all that convinced "Let's go see if our men would be willing to treat us to dinner at _The Black Rose_ shall we? I'm starving."

"The Black Rose?"

"It's a restaurant with an after-dark club on the top level. The ambiance is a little, risque but the food is the best you'll ever have."

—

"And you think it's wise to help your friend with this? If he has any sense at all he'll move on because this situation doesn't sound like it's going to end well."

Jonas snaked his arm around the sandy blonde's shoulders "I know Theron, he won't move on while he still has options…" his voice trailed off while he waved a familiar face over "here he is now and don't stress, you can trust him."

"Theron!"

"Hey." Theron sat himself down at their table "Did you see the news? I mean what a load of bantha but at least she's alive."

"That's Saresh for you." Jonas shrugged and then pointed at the woman to his side "This is Charlie, also known as Legate within the SIS and Cipher Nine within Intelligence."

"For now. Beniko's chipping away at the department hardcore, I may be out of a job soon. Nice to meet you Theron." Charlie smiled and extended her hand.

"Ah I forgot she's the Minister of Intelligence now, good to meet you too. So you're the spy who's been providing us with intel for the past few years? I've seen your name on records before."

"Guilty as charged."

Theron nodded "How did that happen and please tell me it's a one way street."

"Oh definitely" Charlie waved his concerns off "Intelligence sent me on a mission years ago to deal with Ardun Kothe but things… well didn't quite go according to plan and when all was said and done, I agreed to start working for Kothe instead and turn the spy game around on the Empire."

She took a sip from her beer and narrowed her eyes on Theron "Now I'm only telling you this because Jonas vouched for you but breathe a word of it to anyone else and I'll slit his throat the next time he invites me into his bed."

Jonas swallowed hard and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Love your taste in women Jonas" Theron shook his head "but you've got it, I won't say a thing. Now why did you both ask me here?"

"I told you I had a contact who might be able to help you reach out to Eliza and though we now know she's fine, I thought you still might want to send word. Foolish as that would be." Jonas explained.

"Yeah though I have to ask, why didn't you just contact Lana Beniko?" Charlie wondered "Obviously you know each other."

"Know yes, but I have little reason to trust her given our history."

"Well what do you have in mind then? And please don't ask me to deliver chocolates and a dozen Malreaux roses to her." Charlie grinned while beneath the table she ran a hand up Jonas' thigh "I like a good love story as much as the next girl but that type of sappy is a step too far for me. Give me something exciting."

—

 _The Black Rose_ was one of the finest and most prestigious establishments right in the heart of Kaas City, a place for anyone who was noteworthy to be seen. The building itself was lit up with golden marquees and lettering while inside one would find a fully black interior with red and golden accents along both the walls and the furnishings. Several chandeliers hung off the ceiling while the walls were lit up by similar looking sconces. Waitresses in black mini dresses, sheer stockings and wearing laced masks that covered their faces from the forehead down to the tip of their noses paraded around the restaurant while a similarly dressed hostess escorted Eliza, Lord Scourge, Me'ghan and Quinn to a table in the VIP section.

"You weren't kidding about this place…" Eliza whispered to Me'ghan and then kindly thanked the waitress for the menu she was given "Is it always like this?"

Through the beaded curtain that separated their section from the more common area of the restaurant, she could see dozens of tables hosting couples both young and old while at the bar several singles engaged in conversation, no doubt with the hope of leaving in the company of a suitable match at the end of the night.

"Usually yes."

"Mmm. Nerf steak with gravy, potatoes and kibla greens." Quinn decided not even bothering to read the menu "And a bottle of Alderaanian Red."

"I'll have the same." Lord Scourge told the waitress.

"I will too and I'd like a carafe of water please." Me'ghan added and looked Eliza's way "And you?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I got lost in the desserts section… yeah I'll have what everyone else is having, thanks." she smiled at the brunette and handed her menu back.

"Sweet tooth huh?" Me'ghan teased.

"Yeah forgive me. I've lived on ration bars, bread and the occasional berries most of my life. Come to think about, I've missed out on a lot being Jedi. I mean the type of fabrics I wear now? Highly frowned upon. A Jedi is not supposed to be about possession, riches, luxury, romance, passions… well you know the drill."

Eliza took Lord Scourge's hand and smiled softly "Guess you were right all along when you said I was missing out and saying no to things I didn't understand."

"And now you've got your own mansion, more credits than you'll ever be able to spend and I'm sure if Meg gets a say in it, a wardrobe so large it'll need its own room." Quinn laughed.

Lord Scourge didn't. He couldn't quite place it but the words she'd just spoken felt like an indication of something he hadn't considered before.

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of enjoying it?" Eliza gave them a grin.

She'd meant to say more but a sudden commotion near the bar begged for her attention and that of every other patron within _The Black Rose_ as Ravage, Vowrawn and several Imperial officers exchanged words with the bartender before pushing their way towards the back office for a visit with the owner.

"Guess Lord Rowe is in trouble." Me'ghan curiously watched the scene unfold.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Eliza asked.

"My guess? Some kind of scheme to help Vowrawn acquire this place. He's had his eye on it for months but Lord Rowe's always remained untouchable, until today it seems…"

Me'ghan turned to Eliza "I told you he likes his games."

"Hmm."

It wasn't until far past dessert and several bottles of wine that Vowrawn and Ravage finally re-emerged from their visit with several alien and scantily clad dancers in tow, guarded by the Imperial officers who also escorted a paled and horrified looking man in black robes. Vowrawn exchanged a few words with one of the officers and appeared to be thanking them. He took a bottle of champagne from behind the bar and approached their table next.

"Am I right assuming that Lord Rowe no longer owns this establishment?" Me'ghan raised a brow as he toasted to his own success.

"Mm yes. It turns out a few of Lord Rowe's newly acquired dancers are actually the property of Doola the Hutt, can you believe that? It's a good thing they were discovered on time, our relationship with the Hutts is precarious enough as it is without members of our Empire offending the Hutts even further. Doola was ready to declare war." Vowrawn exclaimed dramatically and laughed.

Ravage sauntered over to their table as well and took a glass of champagne for himself "Rescuing and returning his slaves should help further my negotiations with the Hutts." his eye fell on Eliza "After all I'm still having to do damage control after the deal the Republic made with the Cartel following the incidents on Makeb."

She glanced his way and gave him half a smile "If you really want to undermine the deal they have with the Republic, it might help you to know the finer details of their agreement first…"

"So you _are_ responsible for that as well."

"Actually, I'm not. My former Padawan took care of that situation as I was, preoccupied… but she told me everything afterwards."

He scoffed and sat down "Well I don't need your help, _Seraphine_." he added with a hint of disdain.

"Obviously. I mean, what a lucky coincidence for both of you that those missing dancers turned out to be right here under your noses." Me'ghan smirked sarcastically realizing fully well that Vowrawn had likely planted them with Lord Rowe himself.

"A fortunate turn of events." Vowrawn agreed and bared his teeth in a grin.

"Well whatever you do, please don't fire the chef. This is my favorite place to dine."

"As you wish Meg." he winked "Now can I interest any of you in a tour of the club upstairs?"

"Hm, what is an after-dark club anyways?" Eliza wondered out loud and Ravage snorted.

"Something your innocent Jedi senses couldn't handle."

Lord Scourge slammed his glass down as he felt his anger flare. Ravage might have been unsuccessful in getting the better of Eliza so far but Lord Scourge was irritated enough for the both of them, especially after he'd heard about Ravage's reaction to her during the Council meeting.

Eliza took his hand and squeezed it gently "Don't, he's not worth it." she hissed quietly so only he would hear while she kept a smile on her face and got up.

"Come, let's go check it out." she decided and turned to Vowrawn "Lead the way my Lord."


	55. Chapter 55

**55: Challenges.**

' _Twelve days and twelve nights have passed since I returned to the ruins of my ancestor's home here on Korriban. With a team of archeologists and my faithful apprentice Lord Aruk, we've been excavating previously undiscovered territory but so far have yielded no answers. The darkness which dwells within the holocron has grown more fierce ever since our arrival and a part of me has begun to imagine perhaps this relic should never be activated at all. My original hopes it may possess a cure to the after effects of my unique ability may have been naive.'_

' _Aruk made an interesting suggestion this morning and should this excavation fail to reveal any answers, I might consider it. He proposed I head inside the tomb of The First and attempt to destroy the holocron by using the fire within me—he believes a show of my heritage is the only thing that would unlock the relic's secrets.'_

' _Forty days and forty nights and still I am no closer to finding the answers I need and time is of the essence now. Word has reached me that the Emperor is in pursuit of members of my family, my son, due to a prophecy told to him by the Force itself. I must make haste and have decided to follow up on Aruk's suggestion. I will head into the tombs alone before dawn in a last attempt to break the seal on my family's holocron.'_

Eliza sighed and put her grandfather's journal down. The entries provided her with little information on the holocron itself but she now grew even more suspicious of Aruk's involvement with her grandfather's demise and she got up. With the journals clasped underneath her arm, she navigated the hallways of the Citadel towards Darth Marr's chambers.

"Please tell Darth Marr that Lord Seraphine is here to see him." she told one of the guards posted outside.

He returned seconds later to let her in and Darth Marr gestured for her to take a seat.

"Have you found anything?" he indicated his head towards the journals she carried.

"Not much on the holocron, other than my grandfather's own suspicious and musings but…"

Eliza flipped the pages to the last entry he'd ever made and handed the journal over to Darth Marr.

"Do you think it's possible Aruk was aware of the Emperor's pursuit of my family too, could that be a hidden motive for him murdering my grandfather?"

"It is possible." Darth Marr nodded slowly as he read through the page "But there's still nothing to be done about that."

"No I know, I get it but if Aruk was acting on the Emperor's behalf then he could still be a weak link now. Didn't you say you wanted to ascertain where he stood regarding the Emperor my Lord? I just thought knowing this may help."

"Hmm, it does, thank you." Darth Marr closed the journal "Would you mind if I kept this for now to read for myself?"

"No my Lord, go ahead. I've already made copies of the entries concerning my grandfather's excavation on Korriban and I have the map and coordinates on my datapad."

"And you wish to visit the site?"

"I do."

"Very well, I'll arrange for your transport and access."

"Thank you."

Eliza took her leave of him and headed towards the library next. She double checked the index she'd downloaded to her datapad and headed up the large spiral stairs for the Advanced History Collection section of the library, off limits to anyone below the rank of Lord. Endless and high rows of books greeted her, most of them dusty as though they hadn't been read in years but Eliza deemed that to be a good thing. It meant they could hide secrets few others had looked into.

"The Old Families…" she whispered to herself as her index finger traced along the backs of several volumes.

A small cough sounded near her and when she turned around she found herself looking into the green eyes of a sandy-blonde haired woman.

"Lord Seraphine?" she asked.

"Yes, hi." Eliza smiled at her.

"Hi. You don't know me but we have a mutual friend… a friend who typically wears a red leather jacket?" the woman said in a meaningful way "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Uh…" Eliza nodded and searched her surroundings until she spotted a door off to the side and she motioned for the woman to follow her.

The two snuck inside what appeared to be an archives room "You know Theron?" Eliza immediately asked once they were certain they were alone.

"I do. He's best friends with my… well another mutual friend. I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Are you SIS too and how is it you managed to sneak into the Empire then?"

Charlie snorted and shook her head "No disrespect Lord Seraphine but I don't know or trust you well enough to explain that."

"If you're a friend of Theron's then you're one of mine and I'll keep your secrets, but I understand too. And call me Eliza."

Eliza could already tell by Charlie's accent and the way in which she addressed her that Charlie at the very least had Imperial roots too but she decided not to push the matter "Is Theron okay, did something happen to him?"

"Theron's fine, he sent me to deliver a message to you." Charlie pulled a recorded out of her pocket "I'll give you some privacy if you want."

"No it's okay," Eliza took the recording "I get a feeling you're here covertly and I'd hate for someone to spot you…"

She set the recorder on a small desk before her and hit play as Theron's holo-image appeared above the little device.

" _Eliza. I just saw the news that you're alive and well which makes me happier than you could ever imagine. I am so sorry for what happened… I had no idea he was watching and I'd just hoped for some closure, something to remember you by. I never meant for you to get hurt but I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me. I've tried to message and call you but I can't seem to get through which leaves me to believe you no longer want to hear from me…"_

The image before her let out a deep sigh and she watched Theron run his hand through his hair, his signature move whenever he felt nervous or insecure and it somehow made her smile.

" _If that's the case, I apologize for bothering you with this message but if it's all some misunderstanding, please let me know. I've been worried about you, I miss you and… call me crazy but that kiss… oh I don't know, for some reason it felt like you felt the same for just a moment, but then again I may just be foolishly hoping. I love you and I'm so sorry. And please, however you end up taking this message, don't blame Charlie. She's Jonas' girlfriend and you can trust her. Be safe Eliza."_

Charlie chuckled "Poor nervous sap, you really did a number on him."

"I don't understand why he hasn't been able to reach me… I promised my fiancé I wouldn't contact Theron myself but…" and then it slowly dawned on her "Oh…"

"Yeah, we suspect your man blocked Theron from your comms. Sorry."

Eliza nodded "Of course he did… can I, would you be able to get a message back to Theron?"

"Sure."

Eliza deleted Theron's message from the recorder even though deep down she would have loved to keep it to replay several times over and then she began to record her own message back to him, suddenly feeling equally foolish and fumbling with her words as Charlie tried to bite back several laughs.

"Thank you." Eliza handed the recorder back over "Is there a way for me to contact you in the future, or is that too big a risk for you?"

Charlie hesitated. She'd dealt with her fair share of Sith and prefered nothing more than to stay far away from them but Eliza seemed different to her so after taking a moment to consider her options, she agreed to exchange numbers with the woman before her.

"Just please don't constantly use me as an in-between man. I lead a busy life in the shadows, I can't be playing matchmaker for you both or whatever it is you've got going on."

"I understand, thank you and I promise, it'll only ever be in case of an emergency."

Eliza pulled open the door leading them back into the library and stepped out first to make sure the coast was clear before signaling Charlie. The two women said goodbye to one another and while Charlie disappeared back into the shadows to navigate her journey home to the Republic, Eliza gathered her pile of books. The ones she didn't need were placed back on the shelves and she checked the only useful copy out at the front desk.

—

"You could have at least told me you took extra measures to keep him out of our lives." the accusation rolled off her tongue as Eliza and Lord Scourge disembarked from the shuttle which had taken them to the surface of Korriban.

They'd departed from Dromund Kaas the moment Darth Marr had arranged for transport and clearance and though their journey had been quiet, Eliza hadn't been able to stop herself from confronting Lord Scourge about what he'd done.

"But does it really matter? You agreed to no contact which means he shouldn't be able to reach out to you either though clearly he found a way around that."

"Yeah, don't you just hate those spy types?" Eliza snarked.

Up ahead two Imperials awaited them with a set of speeders and Eliza double checked she had everything she needed before they set off on their journey towards a rarely visited section of the planet with ruins so old they'd crumble if one even so much as stared at them for too long.

"So how did he get to you anyways?" Lord Scourge yelled over the roaring engines of their speeders "Was it Lana?"

"A messenger droid." Eliza lied but only to protect Charlie's identity as she'd promised.

"Did you send word back to him?"

"Yep."

She twisted the handles of her speeder and sped up to get further away from him as from a distance, she could see the few remnants of an ancient structure come into view—the home where she'd met her grandfather in her mind following Arkous and Darok's demise.

Old excavation equipment still lay scattered about and half buried in the sand and Eliza wondered if those belonged to her grandfather's team or if another had visited this location since then.

"What did you tell him?" Lord Scourge demanded to know as his speeder came to a halt and he caught up to her.

"Yeah wouldn't you like to know."

A groan escaped his lips and Eliza knew she was pushing his buttons but she also felt he had it coming. She crouched down and picked up an old scanning device, brushing the sand off of it with her fingers and blowing across the surface so she could try to see if any old data recorded by its previous owner could be salvaged.

"I'm sorry alright? It's not like I didn't trust you, it's him that bothers me."

"It's too damaged," Eliza sighed referring to the device in her hands but she tucked it away in her rucksack regardless "and Scourge, what are you worried about? Even if he and I wanted to be together, which I don't, it would be impossible. He's there and I'm here, a small exchange of words won't change that."

"I won't be your consolation prize."

"And you're not." annoyance now sounded through her voice as well "Damnit Scourge I vowed to honor the Jedi Code, to never engage in any relationships or acts of passion and I threw that away for you. Because I love you and did so long before he ever came into the picture."

"You're not Jedi anymore."

"No, I'm not but what—"

"You're Sith and part Pureblood, with passions and urges you won't always be able to control."

"What?" she looked at him quizzically and shook her head "You control them, and I did for the bigger part of my life so far."

"I've lived and I know what and who I want." he argued as the realizations and fears he'd carried around with him got the better of him.

He now understood what he'd sensed that night in _The Black Rose_ when she spoke of everything she missed out on as a Jedi. It wasn't just fancy clothing or luxurious meals, it was everything in the realm of romance and passions as well—the reason Theron's confession and kiss had gotten to her as much as it did, confused her the way it did.

Eliza frowned, not fully understanding what he meant but she pushed it from her mind for a moment "The tomb is just south of here…"

The vast sandy grounds expanded before them leading them to the entrance of the tomb and down the steps. Lord Scourge activated his glowrod to help navigate the treacherous tunnels until they reached the center chamber where the first of the Ignis family line was said to be resting.

"I too know _what_ and _who_ I want." Eliza started as she held her own glowrod up to inspect several carvings on the wall "It's been you from the moment we met."

"Until Theron came along, until his confession made you doubt yourself."

Eliza snapped holographs of the carvings and moved on to the next set "But I don't doubt you, or my love for you."

"I'm the only person you've ever been with, how could you possibly be convinced that I'm also the right one?" Lord Scourge appeared at her side and held his glowrod up as well to provide better light.

"I…" she shrugged and looked up at him, not really knowing how to answer that or understanding the implications he was making "I guess I just, know. What is this Scourge, why are you talking like this?"

"Maybe we've been going too fast too soon and I should have allowed you more freedom before asking you to settle down with me."

Just saying the words out loud hurt in places he didn't know he could be hurt but he also blamed himself. When they'd met he'd promised his loyalty to her, he'd offered to train her children one day and he'd tried all he could to open her up to pleasures she shunned, to awaken her passions but he had never intended to take all of that for himself and form a new cage around her to replace the one the Jedi had kept her in.

"Oh this is disgusting." an unfamiliar voice groaned behind them.

"Are you really standing here debating the definition of love? You're Sith." said another as two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"It's probably a good thing we came to put them both out of their misery." the dark clad and hooded one of the two spoke.

Eliza glanced at the Pureblood female and the hooded male next to her while her weapons came to life in her hands "Who are you?"

"Who… well I suppose we could get polite introductions out of the way before we kill you." the female laughed "I'm Lord Bels and he's Lord Dunn."

"Who do you work for?" Lord Scourge hissed and activated his lightsaber.

"Darth Aruk sends his regards." Lord Dunn snarled.

He lunged forward at Eliza but her reflexes kicked in immediately and with a wave of the Force she hurled him back against the wall while Lord Bels channeled her own powers and sent repeated bolts of forked lightning in Lord Scourge's direction.

Lord Scourge deflected all of them with his blade and he pushed forward to strike at the girl. With one fluid motion he struck her, causing her to cry out but it wasn't enough to stop her. She foolishly attempted another assault on Lord Scourge but he leapt up into a somersault just as she unleashed an energy wave and he landed on his feet behind her. His blade buried itself deep between her ribs, piercing her insides and she sunk to the ground.

Lord Dunn dove out of the way of Eliza's attack and took a quick second to observe his partner's dead body.

"Thank you, now I won't have to get rid of her myself. Father will be so pleased."

"Father? You're Aruk's son?" Eliza frowned as she jumped out of the way and spun around fast to block his next strike.

"I am." he sneered.

"Good to know." she grinned as their blades clashed once more and Eliza gathered all the darkness that dwelled around them.

She'd expected either one of Ravage's people or Aruk's would come after her but not this soon. Her emotions ran high, fueled by both the fight and her discussion with Lord Scourge, as well as the essence of her ancestor residing in the chamber and she easily surrendered herself to that familiar aching need inside—the one that always sought to destroy everything in its path if she let it.

She hooked his sword onto both of her own and wrestled it from his hands. In one swift move she kicked him in the gut and pushed him back where he fell at Lord Scourge's feet.

"Hold him there, I have a message of my own to send Aruk." Eliza decided as the boy struggled against Lord Scourge's strength "And I need answers, answers only one person can bring me so why not go straight to the source?"

A devious smirk rested on her face, alarming Lord Scourge.

"Eliza what are you—"

"Gather his ashes and weapon when I'm done, send them back to Aruk, he'll know what it means. And protect me, I love you."

Lord Scourge realized too late what she intended to do as her eyes grew darker and changed to a fiery red. The black shroud he'd seen surround her before built up at her feet and rose higher until it engulfed her completely.

"Now, move." she barked a command at Lord Scourge that echoed through the chamber.

Lord Dunn's eyes widened as he was released and before the boy could protest, run away or beg for help, the flames Eliza brought forth swallowed him whole until nothing but ash lay piled up on the ground. Quickly, Lord Scourge dashed forward and caught Eliza in his arms as she passed out once again, this time willingly paying the price for her abuse of power.


	56. Chapter 56

**56: Changes.**

 _She'd stupidly forgotten just how much her head would hurt, how dry her throat would run while she battled against the endless drought and dust storms that washed over the plane that seemed to exist between reality and whichever great beyond held the spirits of those who'd passed._

" _You foolish girl!" her grandfather scowled as she both dove and collapsed into his arms. He scooped some water from the drinking fountain into the cup he held and put it to her lips._

" _I've missed you too." Eliza gave him a lazy smirk and guzzled eagerly._

 _Tamas sat her down on the old chaise they'd shared their previous conversation on as well._

" _That was a bold move my child. Do you wish to make my former apprentice suffer that badly, or are you so desperate for answers you'd risk yourself?"_

" _A little bit of both?"_

 _She leaned forward to refill her cup and took a second to realize just how odd it was she could drink anything here, that she could touch and feel and hurt when none of it was part of reality, though it felt real to her._

" _Aruk wants to know how much I know and whether I've inherited your gifts. Sending his son back to him in a bag of ashes seemed like a suitable answer to his questions."_

 _Tamas raised his deeply ridged brow as he observed her words and tone of voice "You've changed. Last I saw you here you were insecure, confused and afraid of your true self."_

" _And a lot's happened since then, which you'd know if you're still keeping watch. I found your Dark Council friend, Marr. Why didn't you tell me he was your brother in law, or even give me his name?"_

" _That was for you to uncover. I couldn't allow myself to push you even further than I already had."_

 _A warm breeze blew through the ancient ruins whipping up the sand that covered every surface surrounding them and Eliza coughed._

" _Am I on the right path now?" she asked her grandfather "There are times where I no longer recognize the girl I once was and yet it feels right."_

" _I can't say Eliza. We all have our destiny set in stone before we're ever born but how we get there depends on the choices we make and each different choice carves out a new path in life. Trust that you will get to where you need to be but how you get there is in your own hands."_

 _She nodded and a sad look washed over her face as her mind landed on a different thought "I think Lord Scourge is about to break up with me and I don't understand why. When we spoke last you said how I already possessed everything I needed to continue our legacy and purify our bloodline… I thought you meant him, that I'm to be at his side and raise a family with him."_

 _Tamas Ignis blew out a heavy sigh and gently patted her knee "One day, if it's what you want, yes but as I just told you there are many roads between then and now. Whatever he decides, whatever you both decide, trust that he loves you and will always look after you. Believe in his judgment and guidance, he's your fiercest and most loyal ally."_

" _How do you know what he feels? Do you spy on him too?" Eliza furrowed her brows and Tamas laughed._

" _No but through your eyes I see the souls of those who surround you. I see their intentions and his have always been a singular devotion to you even before you met but Eliza… don't let this knowledge decide your path for you. Just because I see you together in years from now doesn't mean he's the only one you should ever know. You have choices."_

" _Do you love him?"_

" _I do, very much but…" Eliza paused, afraid of her own words and thoughts though at least here, in this realm, they couldn't hurt her as much she decided "perhaps he's right. Perhaps I don't know enough to be certain, but can anyone ever be certain?"_

" _Did you know grandmother was the one for you right away? Was she the first and only one?"_

 _He laughed again "Oh far from it. Many came before her, as they should have. You'll never fully appreciate or know a good thing until you've made some mistakes too but I did fall for her the second I saw her."_

 _Tamas got up and approached the row of portraits which hung off the wall before he pulled one of them down and showed it to Eliza._

" _I look just like her… Marr never said." she gently ran her fingertip over the holograph of a woman with identical ruby red locks and ocean blue clear irises. Even their eyes and mouth were shaped the same way._

" _The pain of her loss is one of the few emotions Raegnar, Marr, still feels these days, and he doesn't like to revisit those sentiments. He may never be family to you, that part of him was lost long ago."_

" _I had a feeling…" Eliza admitted "And it's fine. He's there for me as a Master and I can accept that as being enough." she looked down at her grandmother's image again and smiled "She was beautiful."_

" _She was. She was betrothed to a man born into a rich family and one of the Empire's youngest Moffs, a man in my power base but I found out he abused and beat her. I killed him and offered her my protection as I'd fallen for her pure heart, quick wit and beauty and against all odds, she fell for me too."_

" _I'm sorry you lost her." Eliza said as he took the portrait from her hands and hung it back up between the others._

" _As am I, but that's not why you came here is it?"_

" _No grandfather. I have your holocron, I read the journal but rather than continue your excavation I thought perhaps you have more to tell me about the object now."_

" _All I know is it houses the essence of Lord Tyvon Ignis the First and the key to our gift. I don't know the consequences tied to opening the holocron or releasing his spirit, no one does and even in this realm much of the holocron's history and creation remains a mystery."_

 _Tamas fell silent, doubting whether to tell her the rumors he'd heard and worried he may send her down the wrong path but he also felt it important she considered all possible consequences even those which could turn out to be untrue._

" _Releasing his essence could cure you of the side effects of our gift, allow you to use it without repercussion but it may also strip you and future generations of the gift entirely. Either option comes with its own set of risks, risks you must consider carefully and thoroughly before ever deciding to open the holocron."_

" _I don't…" Eliza repeated his words in her mind "What would be the risk in stripping myself, and possible future generations, of the gift? We'd still be Sith wouldn't we?"_

" _You could be but no one knows how much of the darkness which runs through our family is tied to the gift, and how much of it is our own. No one, not even I, knows who we'd be without it and you'd be making that decision for an entire generation to come, should you have children of your own one day."_

 _Eliza looked down at her upturned palms as though she was holding the holocron and imagined what she could do if her power went unchecked, free of consequences and she couldn't deny it was tempting. Sith like Aruk and the Emperor would no longer stand in her way, she could take them out without ever breaking a sweat but herein lay the danger as well. If she allowed herself, she'd end up being no better than the enemies she fought now._

" _Perhaps it's best kept locked away…" she considered out loud._

 _Eliza looked up at her grandfather and smiled "How much longer have we got?"_

" _Not long." he admitted with sad eyes "And you cannot keep on returning here, it's dangerous. Each time you do it takes something away from you and changes you."_

" _I understand…"_

" _Was I right, about Aruk? Did he trick you into using your powers, knowing it would render you unconscious so he could strike? Did he do so for his own gain or to serve the Emperor?"_

 _Tamas nodded "Aruk has a sister who serves in the Emperor's personal guard and through the Emperor he learned of my weakness. He found a way to exploit it, to rid himself of me for both the Emperor's agenda as well as his own."_

" _Just like your father had to die, I did too."_

 _Another gust of sandy winds swept up all around them, an announcement that their time together was running out._

" _The Emperor will try and trick you into using the gift against him as well but you mustn't, ever. He cannot be defeated that way, he's too powerful and tapping into your powers for any reason when you face him would expose your weakness, even when using the little tricks you have been."_

 _He rose to his feet and pulled her into his arms "I love you Eliza but please, do not return here…"_

 _Tamas hesitated, but then left her with a final warning against his better judgment "And be ready when Ziost calls."_

" _What?" Eliza asked as the sandstorm grew thicker and she struggled to hear him clearly "When what calls? Grandfather?"_

 _Tamas held her as tight as he could until the winds swept her away, taking her back to her own reality and once more condemning him to being no more than a silent witness to her life._

"Leave us." Darth Marr commanded with a deep rumble in his voice when he saw her awaken.

Me'ghan, Quinn and Lord Scourge retreated from the room while Darth Marr took a water bottle and handed it over to Eliza. She sipped quietly while she watched him pace around and she easily surmised he wasn't too pleased with her.

"My Lord…? I'm sorry…"

"No you're not!" he barked at her lie "You knew exactly what you were doing. What were you thinking?! Didn't Pyralis warn you about using your powers? Was it worth it to declare war on one of our Council members?! To risk your life by taking shortcuts to find answers?! You've been with me for less than a month now and twice you've ended up in a sick bed already!"

Eliza's mouth pulled into a straight line as she stared at him in disbelief. It wasn't his anger that left her stunned, that much she'd expected but it was the hint of concern that sounded through his anger that baffled her.

"They were waiting for us, he sent them to kill me… I had to—"

"Lord Scourge told me but that does not excuse the manner in which you handled the situation. You could have simply ended their lives and be done with it but you had to burn Lord Dunn instead, knowing he was Aruk's son!"

"Now, Lord Scourge didn't do as you asked—yes, he told me _everything_ —but unfortunately Aruk sent another to the tombs when Lord Dunn failed to check in and his ashes, along with Lord Bels' corpse and their weapons, were discovered and he drew the only conclusion he could."

Darth Marr took a pause as he finally stopped pacing and stood at the foot-end of her bed "You did right defending yourself, surviving, but this? Aruk is livid and has demanded retribution."

"Well good," she said stubbornly "let me face him. He should pay for the things he's done and you need to be rid of him regardless. He's in the Emperor's pocket."

Eliza finished off her bottle of water and stumbled out of bed for a refill from the sink within the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom. She let the faucet run and sprinkled some cool drops on her wrists and down the back of her neck.

"Aruk's sister is a member of the Emperor's personal guard and he knew of the prophecy concerning the Emperor and my family. He also knew of my grandfather's weakness and exploited it intentionally, as I suspected when I showed you the journal. He didn't do it just to advance his own career, he did it to help the Emperor as well."

"Pyralis told you this?"

"He did and though there's little proof, I'm sure if you dug deep enough you'd at least find record of Aruk's family ties and the role his sister has at the Emperor's side."

She scoured around the room and looked under her bed for her rucksack "Where's my stuff, my weapons and the holocron?"

"In your closet. Did you find answers about the holocron?"

"Yes. I still don't know how to open it but my grandfather suggested it's best if I didn't. Doing so would free the essence of the first Ignis and the source of our unique power which could either result in losing that power altogether or removing the consequences attached to the use of that power."

"I see." Darth Marr nodded, understanding why she'd feel reluctant about either options.

"So what happens now, with Aruk?"

"He will make his accusations during the next meeting and demand your life. Should you challenge him with your own accusations, the Council would likely vote for a fight to the death between you both."

A smile curled around her lips "Good. I can take him."

"He's older and far more experienced Eliza, don't let your sudden arrogance get the better of you."

"I faced Revan and the Emperor. Aruk doesn't bother me and he's a coward. He had to trick my grandfather into succumbing to his weakness before he even dared to strike at him. Just give me a few days to regain my strength."

She could tell Darth Marr wasn't too impressed with her attitude and tried to calm her temper "I mean, there's no other option is there? I can't and won't run from this, he won't rest until I'm dead either by his hand or more of his acolytes which he'll send after me and I have a right to defend myself against him. He came after me first, not the other way around."

"No, there is no other option. You will face him but do not, under any circumstances, do as you did to his son. No one truly knows the cost of your power now and exposing it before the entire Council would be unwise."

"I understand…" Eliza reluctantly agreed.

Darth Marr stepped towards the door "Come by my chambers tomorrow and we'll go over all possible options and outcomes."

He exchanged a few words with those waiting outside next and moments later, Lord Scourge stepped into her room with an all too familiar scowl on his face.

"Hi…" Eliza tried with a soft smile.

Lord Scourge said nothing and looked away.

"Thank you for getting me back here safely."

"Of course." he muttered "It was my pleasure to wander around Korriban carrying your unconscious body and all the equipment we brought while wondering if you'd even wake up this time around. It only took five hours longer than last time."

Eliza's smile faded fast and she furrowed her brows "You're angry with me as well…"

"What you did was irresponsible."

"No it wasn't. I knew you were there with me, that I'd be okay."

"And what if those two hadn't been the only ones he sent after you? I would have had to fend of new attackers while protecting you at the same time."

Her mouth opened to argue but she stopped herself, realizing deep down he was right and she hadn't fully considered all her options. She'd been far too eager to get her revenge on Aruk, to kill his son and send a clear message and she hadn't thought about the ramifications of her actions.

With a deep sigh, Lord Scourge drew her into his arms and she nestled her head against his chest "I'm sorry, you're right." Eliza admitted.

Against his better judgment, despite the thoughts that lingered in the back of his mind he leaned down to kiss her lips. Tender and soft as though she were fragile but in a loving manner too.

"Say what you need to say, please." Eliza whispered, sensing the turmoil within him through the small tremble of his lips. She hadn't forgotten their conversation on Korriban.

He closed his eyes and hesitated knowing that the moment he spoke his mind there'd be no turning back and a part of him had to wonder if perhaps his own demons were to blame. The surge of emotion he'd gone without for so long. Jealousy, doubt and suspicion all once more a part of him and mocking the sliver of insecurity he felt.

His eyes looked down into hers next, his fingers stroking through her hair as he tucked a loose strand back behind her ear. How could he bring himself to tell her what he felt was the best course of action in their relationship now? How could he blame her for the turmoil they both felt within or her own doubts when she'd never even had a taste of love before he came into her life?

"I think, though it pains me, we need to take a step back to who we were in the beginning. For the sake of my sanity, your internal struggles and the future of our relationship if we're ever to have one again." Lord Scourge said at last.

Time stopped and the tender embrace they'd found themselves in fell apart. Eliza withdrew from his arms, her smile fading fast while she tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"You want to, break up, with me?"

She clasped on to the tall bedpost to steady herself, suddenly feeling as though someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet. His words shouldn't have come as such a great surprise, not given their previous conversations and the suspicions she'd voiced towards her grandfather and yet they somehow brought the whole world crumbling down all around her.

"I think we need to. It's the only way to get past this and give you the time and space I believe you need to figure out what you want, whether you're willing to admit it nor not."

Every nerve in her body begged her to argue, to disagree, challenging her to be fearful of losing him but they were countered by the words of her grandfather. By the words of Lord Scourge himself, by Theron's confession and the feelings and thoughts she'd been warring with inside herself. By temptations and stimuli which had come to her from every angle now that she'd set foot in a world which was brand new to her.

"Please don't think that I don't love you…" she spoke quietly and solemnly.

"I don't. I know that you do but you need to figure out if it's enough, if it's the kind of love to base a relationship and marriage on and you can't do that by stubbornly clinging onto me and trying to ignore everything else you feel."

Eliza sank down on the side of her bed. She nodded slowly while trying to find clarity in the thick haze that suddenly clouded her mind "This hasn't been fair to you, I know and I never meant to hurt you… I'm not, not doing this on purpose…"

"I'm not perfect Scourge, I know that too but… how do we go back to who we were? We're both here now, we're such a big part of each other's lives, working together, living together and you're not just the man I love but also my best friend, my partner and confidant."

A small tear ran down the side of her face and Lord Scourge struggled between his urge to comfort her and standing his ground, to keep strong for the both of them.

"We can still be there for each other without the exclusivity of a relationship. It would be difficult at first but I will not completely abandon you, even if one day you were to marry another. I made a vow to you and I'll see it through no matter what happens and this has been true from the day we met."

And he'd already made that promise to himself as well. He'd stand by her side still, the way he always had, he'd never forgive himself if he didn't but he'd resume his old role as her protector and confidant. Her rock and her guide, the way they once were. He also wasn't a fool—he knew watching her move on would hurt in new ways but between breaking his vow and letting her go completely, and being by her side as a companion, he'd choose the latter.

Eliza retreated further onto her bed as if she tried to escape his words and she clutched her pillow to her chest, the tears now rapidly flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Scourge… I am so sorry, I don't understand what is wrong with me. I love you, I do, and I don't want you to think you're not enough…"

Her breathing came more rapidly and Eliza started to hyperventilate as she panicked, crumbling at the finality that set in and questioning herself in a million different ways.

"I don't know how to do this, any of this. I've never done this before, I've never faced this before or loved anyone the way I love you before and if that's not enough I don't… then what is? What's wrong with me? I'm scared. Am I just a broken person incapable of loving someone the way they deserve, a bad person, a villain? I can't, I don't… why isn't it enough, why do I… I don't deserve you I'm broken."

"Who am I without you?"

It was tempting for him to see her panic attack as a sign of her genuine love for him, to consider perhaps he'd gotten it all wrong and he was projecting his own insecurities onto her but at the same time he couldn't shake what he knew—how Theron had affected her and the romantically sheltered life she'd grown up in.

"That is part of what you need to figure out." he sat down beside her and tried to reach out but she flinched away.

"Don't. I can't." Eliza clutched her pillow so tight her knuckles whitened "I'm not, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me but I can't, don't touch."

"What happens now?" she was afraid to ask but she had to know too.

Lord Scourge sighed "We, move on as we were. I resume my duties as the Wrath whenever you do not require my assistance and you… try and discover who you are and what you want. If that means dating another or, exploring certain things, do so. I will always be here, I've lived and I know beyond a doubt you're the only one for me."

"I have never asked you for favors but this is my one request—don't return to me unless you know for certain I am the only one for you too. I won't share your heart with another and you can't ask me to."

Eliza looked down as she tried to swallow her tears back and regain her composure and her eyes caught the ring on her finger "You should probably take this back now…" she held out her trembling hand.

"No," he took her hand in his own and covered it with the other "not until the day you decide you truly do not want to be with me ever again."

Knowing there was little left to say now, and hearing her sniffle as she tried to fight the tears that wouldn't stop, he got up to give her some privacy and time to process everything "It's little comfort to either of us right now but I believe if we're meant to be, we'll get through this too Eliza…"

"Quinn." was all she said and Lord Scourge nodded understandingly before he left the room.

He briefly explained to Quinn and Me'ghan what had happened, what he'd decided and though he initially feared their anger and judgment, they both seemed to understand which only further proved to him he hadn't been seeing problems where there were none.

"Hey…" Quinn gave a sympathetic smile as he sat down at the side of Eliza's bed.

Unable to hold the full extend of her upset back any longer, Eliza flung her arms around him and buried her head against his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably "I'm such a horrible person I've ruined everything."


	57. Chapter 57

**57: More Rum!**

That same evening she'd fled. Being home right now was too hard, watching Lord Scourge move his few belongings into the guestroom hurt, sitting down for a meal together with him, Quinn and Me'ghan while forcing a smile onto her face was too difficult. She wouldn't have his kiss again, they'd no longer share a bed and though he promised that with time things would get better, she would feel better, right now she did not and so she'd left just for a few hours or perhaps the night if she could figure out if there were any hotels nearby.

The barkeep in _The Black Rose_ observed her with a curious frown as the man sat next to her was met with some expletives and a foul glare when he dared introduce himself to her. He muttered underneath his breath, accusing her of being a stuck up bitch as he left the bar.

"I said keep them coming!" Eliza snarled when the man serving her attempted to take her empty glass away.

Reluctantly, he poured out another shot of rum, imported from Rishi.

"You know, the last time I drank this stuff I was happy. I was engaged." she knocked the liquid back in one gulp "But now? Maybe the stupid Jedi with their stupid anti-loooove rules have a stupid point. Love sucks and it makes no sense!"

"Uh huh…" the barkeep refilled her glass once more and then excused himself.

At the far end of the bar, one of the waitresses approached him and the two exchanged some words before the blonde nodded and disappeared into a backroom.

"I mean what is love anyways right? No really I'm asking." Eliza carried on and jabbed her finger against the arm of a new customer who'd foolishly sat down next to her.

"Cos apparently I don't know what love is. I'm just, stupid like that. A foolish, stupid child who probably shouldn't be drinking either but shhhh I won't tell if you won't." she snorted and laughed "Hey, more." she then yelled at the barkeep who shook his head.

"Hey listen" she hiccuped with a finger pointed in his direction "I could burn you where you stand so pour me another if you value your life."

The door to the backroom flew open again and Darth Vowrawn, followed by the blonde waitress, walked out and he approached Eliza while keeping a bright smile on his face for the sake of his other customers.

"I'll handle this." he told the barkeep.

"Vowrrrawrrrrn!" Eliza cheered enthusiastically and flung her arms around him while she glanced back at the barkeep "I love this guy, best Dark Council man ever! Or maybe I don't because we all know that Iiiiiii, don't know what love is!"

"Alright, come on, up you get." Vowrawn pried her hands from his neck and supported her under his arm instead as he lead her away to his office.

"Will you teach me what love is? And don't forget my rum!" she reached out towards the bar making a grabby hand at the vast rows of bottles of alcohol.

"Oh you wouldn't want me teaching you _my_ definition of love." he promised with a devious grin.

He shut the door behind them and sat her down on the sofa in his office with a glass of water.

"What happened Eliza?"

"Uhmmm." she thought for a moment while bouncing in her seat "Ooh this is soft I like it."

"But, I went to Korriban and then, no first I got a message from Theron, he kissed me on Yavin and Scourge didn't like it but I did, it was actually quite nice and then we went to Korriban to visit my ancestor's tomb for answers but he wasn't home" Eliza snorted and took a sip of her water which she then poured out into a planter stood next to the sofa.

"I said rum, you're holding out on me!"

She pushed herself up and stumbled towards the liquor cabinet she'd spotted "And then these two Sith showed up and Aruk sent them because he wants me dead even if I'm not after his seat but probably because he knows that I know he killed my grandfather and he wants to please the Emperor, but we fought them off and I kind of burned one of them alive which seemed only fair but he was Aruk's son and then the thing happened and alllll the lights went out poof! But..."

Eliza took a deep breath and sat back down with the sealed off bottle of rum she'd found and Vowrawn made no attempt to stop her. She clung onto it as though it was her only salvation in the galaxy right now and continued.

"Scourge got a little mad because Theron had sent me a message and, I told you we kissed right? So he wasn't happy and then he started to suggest that maybe I don't know what love is, and maybe I'm not ready for commitment and marriage because Theron made me feel tingles, so he suggested we break up for now so I can be free and I guess he's expecting me to date other people and figure out my feelings or something and we're still friends I guess but now it's weird to be home and not have kisses with him so now I'm here."

She curled her legs up underneath herself and pointed the bottle of rum in Vowrawn's direction like a sword "It's the Jedi's last laugh at me you know, keep a person under your thumb their entire lives so that once they have the nerve to like, break away, they'll be too screwed up to function properly anyways and date and love people and ."

Vowrawn opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off again "And it's all really weird because my ghost grandfather said one day I'm supposed to make babies with Scourge, to purify our bloodline, so I guess that's because Scourge is a Pureblood and I'm part Pureblood even if I'm human and I thought all of that meant I'm supposed to be with him for the rest of my life but maybe I'm not and now I don't know but without him, I can't make new Purebloods and it's a shame because the sex is always reallllly good but maybe I haven't had enough different sex to really know for sure and do you think we can still have sex if we're not together anymore?"

For the first time in his long life, Vowrawn found himself rendered speechless as she finally ceased her rant and fiddled with the seal of his bottle of rum before putting it to her lips and drinking it straight.

"So…" he cleared his throat and sat down next to her, taking the bottle from her hands and putting it aside "Lord Scourge broke up with you and that's why you're getting drunk in my bar tonight?"

Eliza wildly patted him on the shoulder as if he'd just achieved the impossible "Exactly!"

She tilted her head slightly next and narrowed her eyes on him while she whispered, acting like she was about to reveal a big secret to him "Did you know you're a Pureblood too?"

"You don't say." he whispered back and mimicked her surprised expression before he laughed.

"Are there more like you? I may need a date soon to prove to that other Pureblood that I _totally_ " she paused and hiccuped "do love him enough."

"The galaxy couldn't handle more than one of me." Vowrawn winked.

Eliza hung towards his side and put her head against his shoulder as she threw her hands up and cried out dramatically "Well that's just not faiiir!"

He patted her knee as he weighed his options and then decided "Let me give Me'ghan a call and see if she'll come pick you up."

"Noooo!" Eliza grabbed his arm as he was about to get up and pulled him back down "Don't go and don't call nobody! I don't want to go home and sleep in my alone bed and be lonely and not wake up to his soft kisses. I like his kisses."

She pushed him to sit back while she clung onto him again and wrestled herself underneath his arm "Will you tell on me to Marr? He can't know that I'm a loser who got dumped and drunk and sad." she pouted.

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret." Vowrawn promised as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling her hand travel across his chest while she looked up at him with sudden pleading eyes and he debated with himself.

Under any other circumstances, or with any other woman, he knew exactly what he'd be doing now. He'd have her on her back or riding him, carelessly giving in to darker urges and he realized Eliza wouldn't need much in the way of persuading right now but that was the exact thing which held him back too. He considered simply not caring, his conscience rarely did him any good anyways but Eliza wasn't just drunk and needy. She was sad and heartbroken too which promised to be a recipe for disaster.

He'd barely gotten through his train of thought though when he suddenly felt her hand slip between his thighs and her lips softly suckled on his neck, just beneath his earlobe.

"This can be our secret too if you'll let me stay…" Eliza whispered with a coy smile and climbed onto his lap, now seeking a whole different kind of comfort.

"Eliza—" he began to protest and grabbed her hips to lift her up off his lap but she silenced him with a kiss and for just a moment he let her.

He could feel her tongue play with his, begging for more and her hips grind down on top of him but before things got too far he gently moved her aside and broke away.

"Not like this my dear Eliza," he groaned and got up off the couch "you're more than tempting right now but if this is ever going to happen, it'll be when you're sober enough to enjoy every second of it."

Vowrawn strolled towards his desk and made a brief call to one of his employees before he turned back to her.

"I'm having one of the guest suites prepared for you upstairs. Normally they go by an hourly rate but you're lucky to know the owner of this fabulous establishment." he said casually with a smirk "Stay the night, sober up and in the morning one of my people will take you home."

She didn't offer much in the way of protest and yawned instead.

" _Oh you're trouble…"_ Vowrawn thought to himself as he looked at her and then quickly made another call to summon one of his dancers to meet him in his chambers—the red head on his sofa had gotten him going and he wasn't about to let that go to waste for himself.

—

Theron emerged from the data-center with a new task in hand. More paperwork, more reports to archive and profiles to update—he hated every second of it and it didn't help that the radio quietly emitting music through their offices insisted on playing songs he'd danced to with Eliza back when they'd been on Rishi.

"Hi Theron." a familiar voice sounded behind him and he spun around to meet the ginger woman.

"Kira? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check in on you, see how you were doing." she explained as he lead her towards his small office which was so tiny and musty it was literally just a small step up from being a janitor's closet. "I just returned from a briefing with Satele who told me everything."

"... how is she?" Kira asked carefully and Theron didn't need to guess who she meant.

"Well, I suppose. I haven't heard from her directly since leaving Yavin Four behind."

Kira sighed and nodded "I feel so bad for how I left things with her, we never even properly said goodbye… I just stormed out and didn't look back and now, she's really going through with this isn't she? Being Sith, being with… _him_. A part of me thought she'd change her mind, come back with you and Satele."

"I wish." Theron couldn't deny he'd held the same hope despite supporting her too "It got you a nice promotion though, and a claim to all of her achievements."

Kira scoffed "I only heard about that today. I was on my way to Saresh's office to reject her statement and tell her to shove it up her two faced as.s but decided to stop by here first and see you, to see how you are."

"I miss her, as much as you can imagine but I'm trying to respect what she wants… her true home, her family…" Theron explained.

There was a knock on his door and before he could even respond, Charlie stormed inside startling both him and Kira.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize you were actually behaving social for once, or is this a client? A suspect? You look familiar." Charlie observed Kira curiously.

"This is Kira Carsen, one of Eliza's old crew members."

"Ah. Well do you have a sec?"

Kira got up "He does, I have other matters to attend to anyways." she gave Theron a reassuring smile "Nice seeing you again and if you ever hear something… let me know."

The ginger excused herself as she pushed her way past Charlie who took her seat opposite Theron.

"You found her?" Theron asked the minute they were alone with hope sparkling in his eyes.

"I did, yes. We spoke for a while and I gave her your message. She also sent one back." Charlie handed Theron the recorder.

He held it in his hand but paused for a moment, suddenly insecure over what he might hear Eliza say.

"How was she? Mad, happy? Do I want to hear this?" he worried.

"You _need_ to hear it and she seemed fine, relieved to hear from you" Charlie described their meeting "And for a Sith, she's pretty nice and tame. I was surprised."

Theron nodded and held the recorder up in his palm. He pressed play and his smile grew even wider when Eliza's holo-image appeared before him.

" _Theron, I am so relieved to hear from you and please, don't blame yourself for what happened, I know you never meant for me to get hurt and I never saw him there either. I've been worried for you too wondering why I wasn't hearing from you but now I understand Scourge blocked your e-mail and com code from my systems… which, well that is between me and him."_

He watched as she hung her head down and visibly struggled with her next words.

" _The kiss… you're not wrong, I did feel something. It felt nice, good and a little exciting… I've never kissed another before, never even thought about it until you came along… stars Theron until your confession I never even considered the possibility of loving someone else, or simply dating someone else… I'd chosen Scourge and that was that, and I was happy, complete but now? I don't know. It's kind of like all my life I've loved berries, they are my everything and then someone brought me a chocolate dessert instead which is also pretty amazing but I can only have one and I'm suddenly unsure whether my love for berries comes from never having tried or known anything else or because I just simply love berries… oh that sounds so stupid, crap. Charlie you should see if you can erase that part before you give it to him, I'm such a moron."_

In both the background of the recording and within his small office now, he could hear Charlie trying hard not to laugh while several snorts escaped her.

" _Theron I do love you too, and perhaps as more than just a friend and what happened between us has left me to wonder, made me confused and question myself but… and this is the hardest thing, and so impersonal this way but… Theron, no matter how confused my feelings for you have left me, there is one thing I do know… they don't compare to how I feel about Scourge, they don't go to the same depths. In this very moment I might be annoyed with what he did and he'll hear about it later on but you need to understand that he's the one I've chosen and will always choose and whatever I feel for you is simply not enough to compete."_

His heart sank and every nerve in his body begged him to turn the recording off and listen to no more.

" _I'm not saying this to hurt you but you deserve the truth and a chance to move on. I am not the one for you and realistically even if the feelings I do have would be enough to start something, we couldn't. Our lives are too different now, too far apart. Find someone who can love you in the way you deserve to be loved Theron, find your own happiness… and, as much as this pains me now… you likely will not hear from me again. I promised Scourge I wouldn't contact you, and I'm breaking that promise right now because, well you at least deserve closure and perhaps I do too but after this message, no more. You need to move on, I need to move on and I want to honor his wishes and request, it's the right thing so unless the galaxy's about to fall apart, or something disastrous happens concerning the Emperor, you won't hear from me again. Hate me if you must, it's okay but take care of yourself too Theron and I am forever sorry for the pain I have caused you."_

The tears which had begun to build up sprung into his eyes and Theron hung his head down low, pretending to adjust the tunings of his cranial implants while he fought hard to push his emotions down. Charlie seemed like a nice enough person but he refused to break down before her or anyone else.

"I'm sorry this isn't what you had hoped to hear Theron…" Charlie hesitated and considered her next words while she got up and turned her back to him, pretending to inspect a painting which hung off the wall so she could give him a moment to collect himself "but, it's probably for the best too. You may hate it but she's right—short of her becoming a double agent, your lives are too different, it could never work."

"I know…" his voice was barely above a whisper as an immense sense of defeat settled within.

"You got your answers Theron. She's alive, she's doing well, she enjoyed the kiss, she does love you just not in the way you'd want, or enough so that's where that road ends."

He put his head down in his hands. He didn't want to move on yet or give up but deep down he knew Jonas and Charlie were right and he wasn't doing himself any favors pining over a woman who, even if she could return his love, was too far out of reach for him.

"Maybe one day I'll see her again…"

"Maybe but for now, pick up the pieces of your life and move on. And find a way to get out of this desk job, it's a waste of your talents from what I hear."

Charlie turned back around and took her seat opposite his once more "Eliza mentioned the Emperor and I know you had a run in with him on Yavin, Jonas told me as much. He's back, isn't he, and it's not a good thing? Maybe you should focus on that instead."

"Saresh doesn't want us doing anything, said the Emperor's not a priority nor our problem right now…"

A grin spread across Charlie's face as she leaned forward "And isn't that all the more reason to get involved?"

—

Morning, or rather early afternoon, was a cruel mistress, and Vowrawn was worse as he entered Eliza's guest suite and called her name out repeatedly in a sing-songy tone until she finally responded with a quiet grumbling.

"Seven Sith hells." she muttered under her breath.

"Hmm a lovely place, or so I'm told." Vowrawn plopped himself down next to her atop the bedcovers "How did you sleep?"

"Like a pregnant bantha sat on my head all night." Eliza snapped the covers back and rubbed her aching head "What did you do to me?"

"Why am I half undressed?" she panicked next realizing she was in nothing but her underwear "We didn't, did we?"

"One of my girls took care of you and tucked you in, nothing happened. I behaved, _you_ didn't but as a perfect gentleman, I saved you from yourself. For now." he gloated with a wicked grin.

Eliza let out a deep groan and stuck her head under her pillow "Kill me now."

"It wasn't that bad!" Vowrawn exclaimed and made himself comfortable "I learned a lot about you in just one night."

She inched the side of her pillow away and peered up at him "Like what? Do I even want to know?"

"Well for one, the Jedi really messed you up and I don't mean to sound biased but I believe Lord Scourge did the right thing setting you free."

"Scourge!" Eliza suddenly realized and dove over the side of the bed looking for her com links "I was gone all night, what's he going to think?!"

"I called Me'ghan last night and let her know I was taking the best of care of you, and promised her too that I'd be a perfect gentleman. For now."

"Oh thank the stars."

She sunk back down against the silken sheets "Why do you keep saying 'for now'?"

"You don't remember the interest you showed me last night?" he pretended to feel hurt.

"Uh, no. And I'm not and this situation is entirely, inappropriate, between us and I don't mean to offend you my Lord" Eliza suddenly began to fret over her current circumstances while she hugged the bedcovers up high to her chin "but I'm not ready for anything new, not by a long shot, if ever."

Vowrawn laughed, loudly before attempting to reassure her of the fact he was all fun and games, nothing more "I don't do relationships Eliza, I enjoy my freedom. I'll indulge myself with a pair of beautiful women and a sleepless night but nothing else."

"Women? As in, plural, more than one… together?" she quirked a brow and he smiled at her innocence.

"Some times."

"Right…" she found herself wishing she had a whole new bottle of rum for this conversation "Well if it's all the same to you I think just friends or whatever we are will be enough for me."

"With benefits?" he teased.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Really sure?"

"Yes really, really sure." Eliza argued but she now began to laugh as well.

"Good, that smile suits you." Vowrawn kissed her lips and let it linger for just a second, a just reward in his eyes for the kindness and restraint he'd shown her.

"One of my servants will bring you breakfast soon. Feel free to take a bath and freshen up, I'll be downstairs in my office so just let me know when you're ready to go home."

He got up but as he reached the doorway, he turned around once more "Oh and Eliza? Stay away from the rum for now. You'll need to be at your best if you're to face Aruk and it really would be a terrible shame for us to lose you so soon."


	58. Chapter 58

**58: Matters of the Heart.**

The stim injection Vowrawn had given her had cured her hangover but the demons that lingered inside of her remained and in a sense, they'd only become more rowdy. She also dreaded going home to see Lord Scourge again, to face him amidst all the hurt she felt and a part of her wanted to be nowhere near him unless he'd changed his mind about ending their relationship simply because she couldn't handle the way things were now.

She let out a heavy sigh and walked through the frontdoor, mentally preparing herself for the possible questions she'd have to field.

"Hey." Lord Scourge looked her way but Eliza said nothing, only giving him a small inclination of her head in acknowledgement and she disappeared into the kitchen.

' _Please don't follow me, please don't f— .'_ she thought to herself.

Silently he leaned back against the kitchen cabinets and watched her prepare a pot of caf while she worked hard to avoid his gaze altogether. He knew where she'd been the previous night, he'd been worried enough that Me'ghan had told him and he also realized he had no right to ask her for details but he still wished to know if she was at least okay.

"Move, please, I need a mug." Eliza said and kept her eyes averted.

He reached out and pulled her favorite one out of the cabinet before handing it over.

"Thanks…"

Their fingers touched but Eliza pulled away immediately.

"Talk to me?" he asked calmly while she poured out her caf "I know where you were last night, I'm not angry, I only worried."

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone."

"Did something happen, did he try anything?" he wondered looking for reasons that would explain her current evasive behavior.

She exhaled deeply and a small tear ran down her cheek "No, he was kind but I can't talk to you or look at you Scourge. I don't know how to be near you and not be who we used to be."

"Eliza…"

Every part of her wished to scream as he drew nearer, longing for his embrace while knowing she wouldn't have it again, not the way she used to.

"... do you want me to move out?"

"No." she shook her head "You belong here with us but I do need you to not fuss over me and I need space. If you want me to move on then give me the room to do so without… _this_ " Eliza gestured at his posture while he towered over her now "because all it does is remind me of what I've lost now and even if that's my own fault, it hurts."

"I hurt too." Lord Scourge admitted as he peered down into her eyes.

"Then take it back." she sat her mug down and cupped his face in her hands next "Take everything you said back and we'll just forget about it."

"No." he took her hands and freed himself of her touch "We can't, I can't."

A touch of annoyance stirred within her now and Eliza pushed him aside and stepped away from him "Then don't corner me like this it's not fair!"

"Do you still stand by everything you said? Us not being together, wanting me to move on?"

"I do."

She would have prefered taking a bullet over that answer but it didn't matter now and another tear rolled down her cheek "Then let me."

Eliza took another large sip of her caf and turned to leave but Lord Scourge stopped her. Something within bothered him, a concern which had struck him the previous night as she failed to return home.

"What exactly happened last night, why did you go see him?"

She gave him an incredulous look "I didn't go to see him. I left to get away from you and it's about the only other place I know around here. I had no idea he'd be there."

"And?"

"And what? I got drunk, I got stupid, he let me sleep it off."

"Did you call Theron?" Lord Scourge wondered next.

"What?" Eliza frowned his way "Why would I do that?"

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do." she put her hands on her hips and threw him a defiant glare, now growing annoyed with his line of questions "In fact I love Theron so much that I told him to move on and find someone else. That the vast, crazy amounts in which I love him are nothing compared to the way I love you, even if you're being an as.s right now and then I told him I wouldn't be in touch with him again which would be why I haven't called him and why I won't be calling him."

It was the answer he'd never seen coming, a thing she hadn't told him before "Wait you… when was this?"

"A few days ago after he'd sent me that message, right before we broke up and I'm not about to go running to him now and take it all back just because you dumped me."

"Why didn't you tell me that when I asked?!" Lord Scourge exclaimed and let out a deep groan.

"Because I was sick of the constant Theron this and Theron that crap and I was pissed at you for blocking his com codes behind my back and because it hurt. I miss my friend Scourge, he was my friend above all else and besides… would knowing this have changed your mind any?"

"No." he admitted truthfully and with a sigh after giving her question some thought "Even without him the fact remains there was room for him to come between us at all."

"Well there you go then!" Eliza threw her hands up and sighed as well "Look I need to head out, I'm supposed to meet with Marr and discuss this Aruk crap but I'll be back for dinner tonight and if you want, you can yell at me some more then."

For a second he felt tempted to stop her again, to pull her back in and just hold her. Hold her and never let go but by the time he decided that would be the worst thing he could do now, she'd already left and he heard the front door slam shut.

—

It took Eliza an exhausting amount of energy to remain focused on everything Darth Marr tried to explain to her regarding the rules of engagement in duels according to Sith tradition and the possible outcomes of the upcoming Dark Council meeting, a thing which didn't go unnoticed to her mentor.

"Lord Seraphine is there something which troubles you?" he sighed as he watched her stare off into the distance a third time.

"What? Sorry."

Darth Marr shook his head "Does this have something to do with last night?"

"Uh…"

"Me'ghan called me to ask if I'd seen you, and later called once more to let me know she'd found you—what happened?"

"Just some personal stuff" Eliza tried to wave any concern he might have off, feeling as though this wasn't the kind of thing she could discuss with him "I'm sorry I'll pay better attention now."

"No. It is clear something has you distracted and you cannot be distracted when you face Aruk so take this chance now to tell me what's going on."

She shifted in her seat, weighing her options and then blew out a deep breath "Scourge and I broke up."

Silence followed and Eliza gave a wry smile, this being the exact reason she hadn't turned to Darth Marr with her heartache. She understood he'd grown cold to matters of the heart, her grandfather had explained that much to her and she didn't resent him for it either but it did make him a most unlikely pillar of support where her personal life was concerned.

"Did he betray you?" Darth Marr tried regardless.

"No. In a sense, I betrayed him."

"The incident on Yavin?"

"Yes."

"I see."

' _Yeah, this exchange isn't awkward at all.'_ Eliza thought to herself.

"Do you intend to see the Agent again?"

"No, I broke contact with him."

"Likely a wise decision—you are Sith now."

"Right."

Darth Marr fell silent again as he considered her situation. The kind of heartbreak she experienced now was mostly unfamiliar to him—he'd never been romantically involved with someone over the course of his life and the only sorrow, the only loss he'd ever truly felt was his sister's passing. A point in time which had marked his full and singular devotion to the dark side and the Empire and after which he'd never let another person into his heart again.

"You don't have to say anything my Lord, it's okay."

"Is there something I can do to help you with this?" he asked nonetheless.

"No," Eliza smiled gently at his well intended attempt to offer a sense of support despite the fact he clearly wasn't sure of what he should say in this situation "just get me through my duel with Aruk, that's all I need now. Unless of course the Council votes to execute me."

"They will not."

"The vote for your execution would have to be unanimous. As your mentor, I won't be allowed a say but you have Me'ghan on your side and should they deem her to be biased, Vowrawn's already informed me you have his support as well which means Aruk won't have the votes he needs."

"Well that's a relief." Eliza smiled and though many things still burdened her, that was at least one weight off her shoulders.

"I understand you've spent quite a bit of time with Vowrawn?"

"Not a whole lot but last night, yes."

"Hmm. Be careful what you say and do where he's concerned. He's—"

"Cunning? Devious? A man with ulterior motives behind everything he does and who shouldn't be blindly trusted? I'm aware." Eliza finished the sentence for him with a grin.

"Is there a reason he's promised his support? You've not made a deal with him have you?"

"No my Lord, I haven't."

"Good. Avoid getting involved in his schemes, you have enough on your plate as it is."

"Now, there's one more thing." Darth Marr reached inside one of the drawers in his desk and handed her grandfather's journals back over "Did you read these fully?"

"I focused mainly on the sections concerning the holocron." Eliza said "Other parts I've… skipped, respectfully."

"He wrote about me."

"Yes, and I wouldn't want to pry. If there are things you want me to know, I figure you could tell me yourself."

He nodded slowly "Read, if you so desire and if you find yourself with questions, come to me. I will answer them."

"Thank you…" she clutched the journals close to her chest.

"Try and keep a level head. Spend the next few days practicing your skill, meditate. Harness your emotions, your pain and turn them into strength. You're going to need it."

Eliza rose from her seat and prepared to take her leave of him "I will do my best." she promised.

"You will find me here should you need further help, Eliza. Remember the promise I made your grandfather, I _am_ here for you best as I can be."

"Thank you, again."

The temptation to hug him was there, briefly, but Eliza put it from her mind and flashed him a grateful smile instead before she finally disappeared through the doors that led her back into the Citadel and then further outside.

—

Dinner that night had been as awkward and quiet as Eliza had feared. While Me'ghan and Quinn had chatted casually about their day, trying to engage both her and Lord Scourge as well, the latter two had merely nodded and smiled while avoiding each other entirely and quickly excusing themselves the moment their plates emptied.

Eliza threw herself onto her bed, armed with the journals of her grandfather in the hopes they would at the least distract her from the inner turmoil that still raged but the source for that turmoil had followed her upstairs and now lingered in the doorway.

"Can we talk?" Lord Scourge asked.

"What's the point? I won't argue with you and I'm sick of crying."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have approached you the way I did only to turn you away again. You're right, it's not fair to do."

"Yeah well, clearly I'm not the only one who needs to make up their mind." she huffed without ever fully turning her attention towards him.

His shoulders dropped and he blew out a deep exhale again while he sauntered over to her bedside and took up the empty spot that used to be his.

"My mind's made up Eliza but that doesn't mean this is easier for me. I miss you and I worry for you, even more so now. Even more so when you neglect to come home."

"Scourge… _you_ told me to move on. If I do, there may be nights where I won't be here… you'll have to get used to that, it's what _you_ asked for."

"I know."

She cast a glance along her shoulder and looked his way "So why are you here? Why are you making this so hard on both of us? Laying here next to me while expecting me not to… just, go."

"Expecting you not to, what?"

Eliza slammed the journal she'd been reading shut and put it aside "Kiss me." she demanded.

"I can't."

"Then leave."

"I'm not doing anything we never did before. Before my cure, before we—"

"It means something different now Scourge and even in those days… do you know just how many times I watched you sleep next to me and wished I was brave enough to reach out, to kiss you, to lie in your arms? Even before you were cured moments like these did something to me so no, I can't have you here now if all we are to be is friends."

"You were always the first face I'd look for in the morning, in any situation and the first person I turned to for just about anything. My first thought, even when we'd argue, even before we ever got together so I don't know how to just be a friend around you now."

"Please Scourge if you're going to insist on this whole us no longer being together thing then… give me space, give me time and just leave me alone right now."

"Alright." he conceded and slowly rose from the bed again "I'm, sorry. Goodnight Eliza."

"Night."


	59. Chapter 59

**59: Demanding Retribution.**

Three days and three nights had passed and meld together as Eliza prepared herself to face off against Aruk. She'd meditated for hours on end, seeking strength, seeking to transform the heartache she suffered into raw power instead while she had scanned every page of her grandfather's journal for a weakness she could exploit but now the hour was here.

" _I wish they'd allow my presence so I may protect you and act as a witness."_ Lord Scourge had said during one of their very few and short exchanges—nice sentiments but if the Council was to vote in Aruk's favor, despite Marr's assurance they wouldn't, there'd be no saving her and she'd be damned if she dragged Lord Scourge down with her.

Instead she stood alone right now outside the Dark Council chambers, pacing and waiting for Darth Marr and Me'ghan to arrive. She'd never even said goodbye to those she left behind at home—her uncle, her grandparents and the man she used to be engaged to. If today was to be her last against all odds, words would fall short and they'd change nothing.

' _... through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory…_ ' she quietly recited the Sith code to herself in order to maintain her calm and focus on what lay before her.

"Well… you just cost me a thousand credits." Ravage's voice startled her and Eliza dropped one of the lightsaber hilts she'd been playing with in hand.

He leaned down and picked it up before handing it back to her but instead of letting go, he used the object to narrow the distance between them and he stared into her eyes "I thought you would have fled back to the Republic by now." he hissed.

"And I thought you would have wised up by now and accepted that I'm here to stay" she snipped and snatched the hilt from his hands "so I guess we're both disappointed."

"My Lord."

"What?"

"You forget who you're addressing. Mind your manners, _Seraphine_." he let her name roll of his tongue with a hint of disdain as he reprimanded her for the way she spoke to him.

"Apologies, _my Lord_." Eliza managed through gritted teeth.

"Ravage, is there a problem?" Darth Marr calmly approached them both with Me'ghan in tow.

"Not for much longer." he said in a meaningful way as he glared at Eliza "See you inside."

A few seconds later he disappeared behind the heavy double doors and Eliza turned to Darth Marr "Can I kill him too, please?"

"No. Harness what you feel now and use it to prove him wrong."

She nodded while the heavy doors flew open once more and the three of them stepped inside. Everyone else already awaited, some with a clear lack of interest barely noticing their entrance while Eliza could feel Aruk's anger seething from where she stood and it satisfied her more than she'd care to admit. His hatred for her was not a thing she feared but rather like a drug that intensified her own senses.

"As today's matters concern Marr's own apprentice, I shall lead this meeting in his stead." Mortis announced while Eliza stood at Darth Marr's side "Aruk, the floor is yours."

Dressed in thick black robes, Aruk rose from his seat and made his way to the center where he began to address his fellow councilmen. His anger hungered still but while he spoke he maintained an eerie calm as well, confident that the Council would be on his side.

"My Lords," his voice boomed across the chamber "this child, this former Jedi, has been with us for no more than two weeks and already she's begun a campaign against our Empire, betraying the promise of loyalty she made when she first stood before this Council."

"Several days ago on Korriban, two of my apprentices, Lord Dunn and Lord Bels, were brutally murdered by Lord Seraphine in what I believe to be an attempt to disrupt and weaken my powerbase." Aruk accused as his finger shot in Eliza's direction.

"And not only did she murder them both—she took matters even one step further and used her heretical powers to burn Lord Dunn, my only son, alive."

"Lord Seraphine is a traitor to the Empire who continues her campaign against us even now as she claims to be Sith and we must bring her to justice for past and current crimes—through execution—before it is too late."

Several members of the Council began to exchange serious whispers, their keen eyes darting back and forth between Aruk and Eliza as they discussed the merits of his accusations.

"My Lords if I may," Me'ghan cleared her throat and she addressed the Council "I am not convinced Lord Seraphine's past misdeeds should count against her in this situation. She was forgiven for those crimes and accepted into our building ranks."

" _You_ , are biased!" Aruk alleged.

"Biased or not Aruk, we're convened here today to discuss Lord Seraphine's most recent actions, not those of the past." Mortis pointed out "That is what we should focus on now."

"Honestly Mortis I fail to see why." Vowrawn gave off an air of boredom as he sunk back in his seat.

"This is hardly a matter for this Council. If we were to convene each time one apprentice kills another we'd be here all day, every day which would make for a positively dreadful existence. Give the girl a slap on the wrist and let's move on to more entertaining subjects."

"Vowrawn has a point." Acina concurred "I realize I'm fairly new here compared to most of you but I have not once witnessed this Council involving themselves in rivalry between apprentices which is a matter more common than the rain which washes over our beautiful city every day."

"This was not mere rivalry!" the balding man facing his councilmen argued "Ravage, you know what I'm talking about, you've been against her from the start! How many of us does she need to kill before you all realize she's dangerous and doesn't belong here!"

"Well I did warn for this and it does appear her lust for killing members of our ranks hasn't diminished any ever since she first stood before us..." Ravage offered.

"I would like to hear from the girl herself." Rictus decided and motioned for Eliza to step forward "Lord Seraphine, what do you say to these charges?"

All eyes were on her now and Eliza took a deep breath before she addressed everyone present.

"While it is true Lord Dunn died by my hand, I never set out to murder him nor Lord Bels. I was investigating my ancestor's tomb on Korriban, as part of my trial and with assistance of the Wrath when Lord Dunn and Lord Bels ambushed us. I had no choice but to defend myself."

Ravage chewed on the inside of his lip and his eyes narrowed on her "You always have an answer, a defense for everything don't you? Why should we continue to believe your words?"

"I don't know my Lord but I believe the better question would be, why did Darth Aruk's apprentices seek me out on Korriban? A coincidence strikes me as highly unlikely." Eliza's words were calm as she raised a point no one had considered yet.

"Aruk?" Mortis turned his attention back to the accuser.

For a moment nothing but silence hung in the air as Aruk struggled to come up with an answer that wouldn't incriminate him and the longer he took, the more suspicious those around him grew while a small smirk crept upon Eliza's face.

"She had to be dealt with! She has to!" he bellowed in anger when he finally spoke up again "She's a traitor and heretic, wielding the same abominable powers her grandfather possessed, using them to destroy our Empire from within!"

"It sounds like someone's feeling a little jealous of Lord Seraphine's gift." Vowrawn quipped, earning himself a chuckle from Me'ghan while Eliza smiled his way.

"Does that mean Lord Dunn and Lord Bels sought Lord Seraphine out at your command?" Acina gathered from his words "And now you would ask this Council to do what your own apprentices failed to do, under the guise of justice?"

"It would seem that way…" Rictus nodded slowly as he considered the situation.

"This Council will not be used for or tricked into settling a personal score for you Aruk." Mortis then decided as he too deemed the matter suspicious and a waste of their time.

The veins on Aruk's forehead grew more defined as he balled his fists but rather than argue his point further, realizing he just dug his own grave, he grasped for the only other option he had left.

"Fine! Then I demand a trial by combat—a duel to the death."

"Lord Seraphine?" Mortis directed everyone's attention to Eliza.

"I accept."

Eliza dropped the cloak she'd worn to the ground and slowly made her way towards the center of the Dark Council chambers, her high heel boots clacking against the marble floors beneath her feet and calmly as though none of it bothered her for even a second.

"And you are familiar with the rules of engagement?"

"Yes my Lord, I am."

"Very well." Mortis withdrew into his seat.

"Get on with it then," Ravage encouraged "show this Jedi what it means to be a real Sith."

His words were meant for Aruk and she knew it but Eliza drew on them too and fed her determination—to show him and everyone else that she was exactly where she belonged and wanted to be. That she was Sith, same as them.

Red and orange glows swished through the air as Eliza twirled her weapons in hand a few times and got into a battle ready stance to face the tall and balding man before her. Youth and agility were on her side but Aruk enjoyed the benefits of experience, a thing she shouldn't and wouldn't dismiss despite her belief he was a coward.

With swift and lithe steps she maintained a careful distance between them, drawing him in to follow, taking the lead in their violent dance, testing his strength and stamina. Observing him as she blocked his assaults, buying herself more time to decide what sort of fighter she was facing and then she moved in to strike.

She landed the first blow, the edge of both her blades slicing through the thick robes he wore and grazing his rib cage on both sides, an act which only served to inflame his anger. He lashed out, quicker than she'd anticipated and blood began to seep through the now tattered sleeve along her upper arm.

Aruk advanced on her and Eliza whirled on her heel as she knelt down, avoiding the tip of his sword this time while attempting to get a single strike of her own in and her blade missed his kneecaps by a hair. He stumbled, brought off balance when he'd just barely managed to dodge her attempt but he recovered fast too and once more the both of them began an exchange of heavy blows.

"She's holding her own well." Acina noted.

A smile fell over Me'ghan's face "She's only just warming up…"

Scarlet and amber sparks broke off all around the duelling pair when Eliza crossed her blades before her in an attempt to block another of Aruk's attacks. They pushed back against one another but neither was willing to sacrifice even the smallest inch of territory, their feet unwavering.

"Did you know it was me who killed your grandfather? I convinced him to use his powers, vowed I would guard the tomb and protect him should the darkness exact its price but instead I waited until he fell unconscious and cut him open from head to toe using this very blade I hold now." he hissed in a whisper through gritted teeth, hoping his words might bring her off balance.

Eliza took in every word, fueling her own rage while she maintained her focus and hooked her blades under his to stall his assault.

"I know, he told me, _everything_ , but I should thank you." she panted with a foul smirk on her face.

"Darth Marr had me convinced not to seek retribution, to not give in to petty in-fighting over personal vendettas but then you sent your son after me."

Aruk's blade broke away from her hold and he thrust it forward, missing her abdomen just barely while Eliza continued to taunt him in a series of whispers of her own.

"Killing him using the gift that cost my grandfather his life was delightful and thanks to your challenge, this duel, I'll get to relish in your death as well and finally avenge my grandfather."

That last sentence elicited a savage roar from Aruk who now began lashing out at her with the full extent of his power "I will end you like I ended your grandfather!" he yelled out, by now no longer caring who'd hear his admission of guilt.

Those in the unknown and witnessing the spectacle exchanged curious frowns but did not interfere and Eliza experienced a sense of gratification knowing she'd gotten him to admit his guilt openly, even if it changed nothing. At least all knew now and with his confession came the time for her to up her game.

"You won't trick me as you did him Aruk—if you want me dead you're gonna have to work for it and right now you're just disappointing." Eliza sneered while her feet pushed off the ground next as she slipped into a somersault and landed quite a distance behind him.

"Here we go…" Me'ghan slid forward in her seat and smiled, sensing the air all around grow thicker and change "Keep control Eliza, you can do this…" she whispered.

Eerie darkness seeped into the chambers and creeping shadows slithered across the floor to gather at Eliza's feet, drawing up a shroud of protection and feeding her every impulse. Igniting hatred which wasn't just her own but her ancestors too, her grandfather's as he stood by her side invisible to all and yet lending her his strength, his thirst for blood. Her eyes closed and just for a moment she delighted in the way all her senses heightened and burned, pushing her and begging her to give Aruk his due.

Through her dominating control of the Force now she reached out and grabbed him by the throat, his feet suddenly dangling above the floor while she raised him up and with one fluid motion of her hand sent him hurling towards the entrance where his spine collided with the doors.

"Get up!" Eliza barked while in pursuit.

His body protested but he rose to his feet and gripped firmly onto the hilt of his blade. Aruk kept it ready, watching her charge back in his direction and when she was close enough, he thrust it up and forward but he missed and Eliza tucked into an evasive roll.

"You know, fifteen years ago Darth Malgus lay siege to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant killing every youngling, Padawan and Master in sight. All of them save for a little girl who stalled his attempt, effortlessly, protected by the darkness that has guarded and strengthened her lineage for generation."

Eliza's voice sounded twisted and distorted, hollow as she smirked.

"An eight year old child and yet Malgus couldn't kill her—couldn't kill _me_. I've survived the Emperor too, more than once and recently?" she laughed and took him in her grasp again, once more throwing him across the chambers.

"I took down Revan. With Marr and the Republic, we wiped out the Revanites and ended their threat permanently." Eliza carried on in slow pursuit "Now from what I understand, you have spent quite a few failing years attempting to eliminate the Revanite threat yourself, so you're welcome but I do have to wonder…"

"... with all that failure on your side, having to resort to trickery, sending your apprentices, your own son in your stead… how is it you honestly came to believe you could defeat me yourself, here and today?"

In a final push for victory, Eliza steadied herself and channeled everything she felt, everything she was in Aruk's direction. He was lift off the ground once more but rather than throw him she held him there as he rose higher still and invisible fingers closed around his throat. He struggled, his legs idly kicking all around him as his own hands clawed away at that which held him but to no avail and when she deemed he was up high enough, she let go.

Bones cracked and his body bled as it came crashing back down against the marble floors and Eliza took one step forward. She trapped his wrist between the heel and sole of her high-heel boots and twisted her foot slowly, breaking his wrist and forcing him to release his weapon which she then kicked aside.

Knowing he was defeated, feeling his own strength and power wane, Aruk scrambled to get away from her even if that meant crawling on his hands and feet. He just needed time, to keep away from her and gather what little he had left but Eliza wasn't going to let him recover now.

"Coward!" she spat while extending a hand to draw him back in through the Force "At least have the decency to die with honor!"

"M-Mortis… R-Rav...age, some… one, please, s-stop, her. You… have to, s-she's… a threat, to… _him_..." Aruk stuttered and coughed as he tried all he could to get away once more and this time Eliza let him get as far as his body would take him before pulling him back in again.

"Please, beg some more." Eliza kicked her boot forward straight across his jaw and he dropped onto his back, sprawled out across the floor while she towered over him.

"Lord Seraphine…" Darth Marr finally spoke up in a tone of voice that warned her to quit playing with her prey and finish matters.

She glanced his way once and then looked back down at the defeated, miserable man that lay at her feet suddenly looking so small and insignificant—his truest self in her eyes.

"This is for my grandfather." her voice came in a deep hiss.

She twirled her lightsabers overhead like a set of batons and then drove both thirsting and pointed ends down into his heart and chest, ending his cowardly life.

Stunned silence followed while those present took a moment to realize what they'd just witnessed—the display of power and strength and if there'd still been any doubt about her capability, her worth and heritage, prior to the meeting she'd now fully banished those from their minds.

"Well then… remind me not to anger you, ever…" Acina commented with widened eyes.

Ravage paled as his eyes fixated first on Aruk's corpse and then on Eliza who now quite calmly clipped the hilts of her lightsabers back into place. His face pulled into a scowl, not at her expense but rather that of the man she'd just defeated, disappointed and disgusted with his weakness and failure.

Mortis called in the guards to dispose of Aruk's body next and then declared Eliza the obvious victor.

"Congratulations, _Darth_ Seraphine." Darth Marr announced when Eliza returned to his side.


	60. Chapter 60

**60: Celebrate.**

The Dark Council chambers slowly emptied out, each Lord and Master retreating to their daily duties while the four who'd begun to form their own unity within the Council remained behind to discuss their latest victory.

"Darth Seraphine…" Eliza slowly repeated to herself, humbled by her new title and then she looked to Darth Marr "So what happens now? I'm not ready to be on the Council yet and I don't want Philosophy."

"We will continue preparing you for Military Offense as planned originally." Darth Marr explained "You'll remain under my supervision and guidance for now and for however long you should wish it or require it after you claim your seat which is a matter to be voted on in a few weeks."

"Another majority vote and an easy feat for you after today." Vowrawn added.

Eliza glanced his way and the corners of her mouth inched up into a smile "Hmm and what do I owe you for your support? You downplayed the accusations quite well and others followed suit but without you they might not have."

"You were rather splendid yourself Eliza, questioning why his apprentices had even pursued you all the way out to Korriban… you raised doubt about his own involvement and it worked."

"And I ask for nothing," he continued with mock innocence "I would only hope, should I one day find myself in a similar and potentially life threatening situation, I might have you and the powers you control in my corner?"

"I'll…" Eliza paused realizing such a promise could cost her her life depending on who Vowrawn intended to anger next "I'll consider it should such an occasion ever arise."

"A fine answer." Vowrawn accepted "Now, I'd say this deserves a celebration, at my club. Tonight happens to be the official and grand re-opening of _The Black Rose_ to which you're all invited."

"Celebrate Aruk's death with strippers and pole dancers or stay home with a good book and a hot chocolate?" Eliza pretended to weigh her options but she already knew deep down not a single part of her felt like celebrating anything despite her victory "Yeah I'll pass, sorry."

Now that Aruk was defeated and the anger and hatred she'd lived off of for the past few days had ebbed away, her sorrow returned just as fiercely as it had been before and a big part of her wanted nothing more than to read in bed until she'd simply pass out—she felt drained, physically and emotionally even as the taste of victory still lingered on her tongue.

"Oh come on Eliza, you were just starting to loosen up a little and I promise it'll be very tasteful and elegant."

"Quinn and I will be there too." Me'ghan added and gave her a nudge of encouragement "You've earned this and you need it."

"Thanks but no, I'm just, I'm not in a partying mood."

"Perhaps rest would be the wiser choice." Darth Marr suggested.

"Exactly." she smiled at him with gratitude "I should head home, let people know I wasn't beheaded or something… thank you, all three of you for your support today."

Quickly she said her goodbyes before anyone could protest further and she rushed off, eager to return to the solitude she'd begun to embrace as a protective bubble while she continued to struggle.

"Oh thank the stars!" Quinn called out with relief when she walked in the door "Meg said she'd call and let us know how it went but I haven't heard from her yet. Did you beat him, or did they let you go?"

Eliza poured herself into his arms and let out a deep sigh "I'm fine. They voted against his call for execution so we duelled instead, I won. I got my revenge."

"Well done." Lord Scourge nodded in an approving manner.

She met his eyes as she looked over Quinn's shoulder and tried to force a smile. His simple words and the posture he held as he stood there reminded her of days long gone when she was still Jedi, earning his rare compliments whenever she actually followed his advice. It stung in her heart now and she excused herself to flee upstairs.

' _Stop, just stop this.'_ Eliza thought to herself while she checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror ' _You won't get him back by crying like a baby all the time. Pull yourself together, move on. Live. You're killing yourself this way.'_

She debated her options for a moment but then rushed back into her room and rummaged through her wardrobe looking for a suitable dress to match the occasion.

' _Tasteful and elegant…'_

A dark purple and silken gown caught her eye and she held it before herself, hugging the fabric to her skin as she twirled around. The long side slit which ran up to thigh-height fell open and danced with her as she moved her feet.

' _Fine, a party it is then.'_ she decided for herself.

She dove into the refresher next to wash away the blood and sweat of the day and an hour later she appeared back downstairs dressed in her gown and with her hair done up.

"You changed your mind?" Me'ghan beamed with hope, having arrived back home in the meantime herself.

"Yes, you were right. I've earned this and I should celebrate my new title."

"Good. Wait here and Quinn and I will get changed too and then we'll head there together."

Before Eliza could protest, Me'ghan had already darted up the stairs to tell Quinn the good news while leaving her behind in an awkward silence with Lord Scourge.

"New title?" he tried casually as his eyes fixated on her dress and more precisely the way it hugged her body perfectly while showing off a deep cleavage.

"Yeah. Darth Seraphine, but I'm not on the Council yet. Too soon. They'll vote in two weeks." she rushed her answers while she kept her gaze averted.

"Congratulations. And now there's a party?"

"Mhm, yeah."

"Well you look beautiful and I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Just go easy on the rum huh?" Lord Scourge tried a rare joke to ease the tension between them and to his surprise she actually gave the smallest of chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll try." Eliza nodded and finally smiled his way "I'd ask you to join us but… you know, parties…."

"Not really my scene."

"No."

"It's alright Eliza," he got up and approached her slowly "and I really do want you to have a good time. Meg is right, you deserve it."

His hand hovered at her back, almost as if he was afraid to touch her but then he gently squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head and it took all her strength not to turn herself towards him and seek his embrace. He quickly moved away again though and excused himself as this time, he was the one to disappear upstairs in order to prevent himself from doing anything that would just confuse and hurt them both all over again.

—

Vowrawn hadn't been lying when he claimed the night would be elegant and tasteful. All tables had been moved out of the restaurant section giving way to a shimmering dance floor instead while buffets offering the finest cuisine and delicacies were lined up along the walls on both sides. A famed jazz band played live music for all guests while the waitresses' attires had received an upgrade for the night and they now wore black cocktail dresses instead.

"Oh on nights like these I really wish I'd be allowed just the tiniest drop of alcohol." Me'ghan pouted while she took a glass of juice off a serving tray.

Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile, snaking his arm around her middle and he too reached for a glass of juice instead "We're in this together love." he explained, answering the frown she gave him.

Eliza looked their way with a hint of envy as the three found the VIP booth which had been reserved for them "So when did you two realize you were, you know, the one, for each other?"

"Mmm…" Me'ghan held Quinn's hand "After he tried to kill me and I realized the only person I wanted to talk to about it, cry to about it, was him. And when I couldn't bring myself to hurt or punish him for it and trust me, I would have were he anyone else."

"... what?" Eliza's eyes widened in shock.

"For me it was the moment my accurately programmed droids engaged her in combat and I realized I'd rather die myself than to watch her get hurt." Quinn added "Luckily for both of us she turned out to be an even better fighter than I had accounted for."

The two of them exchanged a small kiss and grinned at each other while Eliza's mouth fell agape, never having heard this story before.

"Okayyy… explain."

She took a glass of champagne for herself and listened as Me'ghan gave her a full recount of the betrayal she'd experienced at her former Master's, Darth Baras' hand when the latter had decided she'd become a threat to him.

"... I really hope that'll never happen to me." Eliza gasped at last.

"It won't, not with Marr. He really is the best you could have found."

"Oh I don't know about that," Ravage wandered over to their table with a glass of brandy in hand and invited himself to join them "if what you're all saying is true he hasn't accomplished much other than accept a willing, already fully trained Jedi. It's hardly admirable."

"Your jealousy is showing." Me'ghan quipped.

"Please." he scoffed and turned to Eliza "You know, this party could have served as your funeral."

"Mmm another disappointment for you to add to your list. I do hope you didn't bet on my demise as well."

"Oh he did, he now owes me two thousand credits." Vowrawn smirked in passing while making the rounds in greeting all of his guests.

"And you still owe me for helping you acquire this club." Ravage threw back at him but he'd already moved on.

Quinn slid out of the circular booth and bowed to Me'ghan before extending a hand "Dance, my Lord?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she beamed, hearing one of her favorite songs play and she followed him out onto the dance floor.

The two of them melded together as they danced, Quinn holding her in his arms as though she was the most precious to him and Eliza could spot one hand of his occasionally caress Me'ghan's tummy, adoring the new life that continued to grow inside of her.

A deep sigh escaped Eliza's lips. As much as she loved them both and felt joy for them, it also reminded her of how alone she now was herself and her saddened expression didn't go unnoticed with the uninvited guest still sat at their table.

Ravage glanced her way while he slowly swirled the golden liquid in his glass, contemplating his options and though he still mostly loathed her presence in his Empire, a more curious side dared him to get to know her better "So… do you want to dance, Seraphine?"

She half choked on her champagne and frowned, caught completely off guard by his suggestion "Uh, with you?"

"No, with the dozens of other men here." the sarcasm in his tone was evident.

"So you can trip me up and hope I break my neck in the process?"

"Mm don't give me any ideas." he got up and held his hand out to her "Come on."

Eliza looked down at his hand and hesitated. He was the last person she'd actually want to dance or socialize with and she'd secretly hoped he'd leave their table instead to go bother another but she did want to dance and she didn't want to stay behind alone for the rest of the night either.

"Alright…"

A part of her had expected him to withdraw the offer the second she'd reach for his hand but he didn't and instead escorted her onto the dance floor. He pulled her in with ease, one hand placed against the small of her back while the other held hers and he took the lead as they swayed to the classy jazz-songs that played.

"How is it that you're here alone tonight with a look in your eyes that would have one think you just lost everything that mattered to you?" he asked at last breaking the silence which had hung between them for the past three songs.

"Because that's what it feels like?" Eliza tried a smile which never quite reached her eyes "Scourge and I broke up…"

"What about you?" she asked next, unwilling to linger on the subject of her own broken heart "Why is it you're alone dancing with someone you hate?"

"You caught me on a decent night, we can go back to hating each other tomorrow if that'll make you feel better." Ravage let her spin outwards and then caught her back into his arms.

He drew her in closer, both his arms now snaking around her middle instead and his hands reached down to rest on her backside, idly caressing against the soft fabric of her gown. It would have been a thing she might enjoy if it wasn't for the fact that it was him doing it, out of all people.

"Well… I'm… I'm just gonna get some more drinks from the bar, thank you, for the dance." she excused herself and broke away quickly.

Once at the bar she took a glance at the entrance and for a moment considered simply calling it a night and leaving. She'd drank, socialized and danced as she'd set out to do, no one could blame her now for bowing out early but then she remembered Lord Scourge would be home too and even within the confinements of her own room she would sense his presence nearby aggravating her emotions and pulling on her heartstrings.

"Rum?" the barkeep asked, recognizing her from several nights ago.

"A bottle of vodka actually and some shot glasses." she corrected as she decided to stick around for a while longer.

With a serving tray carrying her order in hand, she returned to the VIP booth and found Me'ghan and Quinn, still joined by Ravage, waiting for her already while they engaged in deep conversation.

"Meg did you want another juice or water?" Eliza asked and sat the tray down.

"Nah I'm good, come, sit. Ravage was just telling us again about his Hutt problems."

"They have creams for that." she blurted out as a joke while Ravage stepped aside to let her slide into the booth.

"Sorry." Eliza then added quickly, not wanting to ruin whichever civil mood he appeared to be in.

Quinn snorted.

"What I meant is, my offer to give you details on the Republic deal still stands."

"Fine. Stop by my chambers tomorrow if you have the time."

"Sure. And then we go back to hating one another, right?"

"If that's your desire…"

"Awww, look at you making friends." Vowrawn cooed and clapped his hands together before gesturing at Ravage to move over and make room for him.

"What do you all think?" he beamed with pride and nudged his head towards the crowd on the dance floor "Quite a turn out right?"

"It's all pretty nice and fancy but please tell me it won't be like this every night. You promised I'd still be able to dine here." Me'ghan pointed out.

"Actually, I promised I wouldn't fire the cook." Vowrawn grinned "But no, tomorrow things go back to how they were though I have made some minor changes and I'm introducing an access fee for those who wish to visit the after-dark club."

"A fee on top of what you charge for the girls?" Ravage threw him a dirty look.

"Mmm yes. You might have to cut back from now on before you run yourself broke." Vowrawn teased in return.

"Oh please. Everything here should be free of charge for me—you would have never gotten your hands on this place without my help."

"And you already got something out of that yourself. Didn't Doola proclaim you to be his new hero and didn't he set you up with two of those highly valued dancers for a night?"

"Yes but that hasn't helped my negotiations any so now I'm having to rely on help from a Jedi." he pointed a finger at Eliza.

"Again with the Jedi thing." she rolled her eyes at him "Cute."

She poured out a shot of vodka and knocked it back quick, feeling it burn down her throat and she sighed deeply.

"Until you prove otherwise and don't even think about bringing up your duel with Aruk. So you killed another member of our Council, you pretty much have a track record for doing so, as a Jedi."

"Oh bite me."

And just like that any kindness, any reprieve from animosity between them was gone again as if it never existed in the first place.

"Careful what you wish for Eliza," Vowrawn warned in a playful manner "you might catch something. I always did wonder what it was that made Nox go rabid."

"And that's my cue to leave." Ravage groaned and wrestled out of his seat "It's been a pleasure…"

"Something I said?" Vowrawn feigned innocence as Ravage disappeared into the crowd and then he slid closer to Eliza, his arm around her shoulder "Hi."

"Hi."

He trapped her chin between his thumb and index finger and once more his lips sought hers out, stirring something inside of her that she would choose to ignore in this very moment while Quinn and Me'ghan exchanged curious frowns.

"I believe I'd like another dance." Me'ghan hinted and nudged her husband.

"Of course my Lord." he caught on quick and led her back onto the dancefloor to give the other two some privacy.

"You know, normally people follow their hellos up with a simple handshake." Eliza quirked a brow at Vowrawn's unusual greeting.

A grin lingered on his face "Do my lips offend you?"

"I'm… undecided."

"Then let me help you."

Casually he slipped his hand inside the side-slit of her gown and ever so lightly ran his fingers up along her thigh. The heat instantly rose to her cheeks and he claimed her mouth again, this time using the tip of his tongue to persuade her further.

"Why…" was the only thing she managed to breathe out when their lips parted.

"Do you really need a reason?" he sought to test her resolve further, kneading her thigh as his thumb caressed along the outline of her undergarment.

"No…" she gasped and her determination to resist him began to waver, her resolve making way for desire instead as arousal began to settle within "Take me upstairs to your chambers."


	61. Chapter 61

**61: Live in the Moment.**

There are times in life where we all do something right for the wrong reasons, or something wrong for the right reasons though tonight, Eliza wasn't quite sure which applied to her. Perhaps it was just curiosity that drove her or a desire to numb her pain. If there was no fight and hatred to fill the void within then perhaps blind passion could and maybe this would be exactly what she needed to feel right again though she remained mindful of the price.

"This won't buy you anything." she said with calm determination as they approached his chambers "If there's something you want from me, say it but don't play me. If I'm to be part of some scheme, clue me in and I might actually be game."

"Tonight is about none of those things," Vowrawn grinned with a hint of surprise as he acknowledged her words and opened the door to lead her inside "though if I ever find myself in need of a partner in crime, you'll be the first to know."

Hedonistic works of art he'd collected over the years greeted her as they graced the walls with golden handcrafted sconces alternating between the pieces, lighting up the room which was mostly steeped in shades of burgundy and blacks. At the center, demanding one's attention the second they'd set foot within his chambers, a large four-poster canopied bed. Wooden, majestically designed with along the headboard and sides, with more pillows than a person could ever need and the entire bedding done up in black satin covers of the highest quality.

"Impressive…" Eliza spoke in awe and she took it all in while her cheeks flustered at the sight of his works of art and the imagery they depicted.

Intimacy was no longer a novel concept to her but the paintings on his walls alluded to something else entirely and it left her to wonder what she was in for herself.

"Delightful." came his response while he poured them both a glass of wine "Just as you are."

Her brows furrowed and she took his offer but once again questioned his reason for showing her such an interest "Why?"

"Oh Eliza…" Vowrawn shook his head and tutted while a hand ran from her waist up along her side until he reached a shoulder strap and slid it down her arm. He then did the same to the other strap and exposed her breasts which now spilled over the soft fabric of her dress and he inhaled sharply.

"Forget the why and just live in the moment." he circled her slowly and slid down the zipper on her gown next.

A ring of purple silks dropped down around her ankles leaving her to stand in nothing but her lace panties while his hands skimmed her body in an appreciative manner, kneading her breasts before he moved to face her again.

A chill ran along her spine though the room was plenty warm. There'd only ever been one other to see her like this, so bare and she had to fight the urge to pick her dress back up suddenly feeling entirely self conscious and insecure.

Vowrawn however approved and bared his teeth in a grin while he took his glass of wine and made himself comfortable on the divan facing the hearth in his chambers.

"Come." he beckoned her over but when Eliza sat down on the opposite end he shook his head once more "Not there, over here."

He guided her exactly where he wanted her, sat facing him on his lap, straddling him and then he took a sip of his wine before his lips sought out her skin. His tongue teased along one of her and Eliza inhaled sharply when she felt his teeth next.

Unsure of his plans or intentions, her hands reached down between them both to find an opening to his robes, wanting to feel his skin connect with her own but Vowrawn stopped her and smirked.

"Not so fast..." he warned "I won't let you get away with rushed passions Eliza. My chambers, my rules and I plan to take all night with you, to make you experience things you never have before."

His promise got her breath stuck in her throat and nervous anticipation mixed with a building arousal settled within the pit of her stomach.

"All night…" she repeated his words slowly, surprised and she found herself wondering what could possible take all night.

He grinned and gently bit down again. She was a rare conquest to him, a treasure. The innocence in her eyes a thing which only spurred him on further as if without words the girl he held in his thrall begged for introduction into his world, to the pleasures in life he'd mastered so well and he was more than eager to comply.

Vowrawn sat his glass of wine down on the obsidian side table next to him and raised her up from his lap. He led her over towards the bed instead where he reached into one of the drawers of his nightstand and when he turned back to her, a black silken eye mask that would cover one's sight completely rested in the palm of his hand along with a matching set of bindings.

"Do you trust me?"

"With this…" Eliza breathed in a whisper, her index finger tentatively touching the soft fabric.

The idea of surrendering herself to his mercy, his control, was frightening and yet it was that exact feeling which compelled her to relinquish everything.

"Yes."

"Mmm good."

He approved as he slid the mask over her eyes and his lips found hers once more. Gentle and light, taking his time as promised while they moved further onto the bed. He took the bindings next, tying her wrists together suspended from the headboard of his four-poster and a small groan escaped Eliza as he fastened the knot tight.

"Wh—" she felt tempted to question his actions again but he silenced her.

Another touch of his lips against her own stirred new sensations and his hands began to explore her body leaving no dip or curve untouched. Each caress of his fingertips resonated deep within her, amplifying her desires and suddenly she understood the purpose of the mask. Without her sight, she was left dependant on her other senses as they heightened and welcomed the experience, intensifying everything she felt and everything he'd subject her to.

"Surrender." Vowrawn demanded in a tone more hoarse and deep than she'd ever heard of him before and another shiver ran along her spine.

"Yes." came her throaty response when his hand dipped down between her thighs and he teasingly stroked the part of her which longed for him most.

Eliza felt her mind fogging up as dark desires took hold, her body now aching with an insatiable longing while she arched her back and bucked her hips desperate to meet his touch. She could feel his lips and tongue caress against her skin driving her passions further as he slowly made his way down along her body. His nails dug into her thighs in a silent demand she keep still while he removed the last piece of clothing she wore and then he used his mouth to do something she'd never experienced before.

Overcome with a kind of lust she could have never imagined feeling for another, she struggled against the restraints that held her while her body squirmed against his dominating touch and Vowrawn grinned. Her reaction was everything he'd hoped for and he delighted in knowing she was at his mercy now with every part of her begging him to bring her release.

"Not yet." he commanded and briefly moved away from her, leaving her to writhe against the sheets as her yearning for him only grew more fierce "Not until I say so."

Next there was nothing and all Eliza could hear was a small click and some faint rustling. Vowrawn stood beside the bed and removed his belt and robes, undressing himself at last while keeping his eyes on her the entire time. He delighted in the sight of her, fully naked now and every part of her exposed to him, craving him and his to either deny or satisfy.

He heard her mutter his name as she rubbed her thighs together desperate for any sort of friction but he was the one in charge, the one to dictate the rules tonight so he rejoined her in bed once more and pushed her thighs apart. He positioned himself between them, allowing her to feel how hard he was now but no more than that and he kept still right at her entrance.

" … please…" she groaned and pulled on her bindings again, her hips attempting to push up and meet his but his body weight kept her down and trapped.

"Soon." Vowrawn promised and continued to toy with her body and senses, using his lips, his tongue and hands to tease and please her, nudging her ever so lightly without fully giving in.

Pleading, desperate words and expletives fell from her lips, words she'd never imagined herself saying as he continued to drive her to renewed heights. Everything inside of her ached, furiously seeking release and the pleasure she experienced built up fast.

"Please…" she muttered again, realizing she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer but to her great relief he finally gave in.

He lift her hips up towards his own and at last fully buried himself inside, unable to deny her any longer. Slow and steady at first but as his own hunger intensified he became more rough and demanding too. Eliza cried out and gasped for air, her bound hands gripping onto the headboard so firmly her knuckles whitened while her hips frantically worked to meet him with each thrust.

Vowrawn took a fistful of her hair, tilting her head back and he sunk his lips and teeth into her neck, silencing his own grunts against her while he stilled his motions for a second. Just a moment to delight in the way she felt wrapped around him and he kept himself buried deep eliciting several more agitated groans from Eliza who really couldn't stand the overwhelming sensations any longer.

Realizing just how close she was now he withdrew completely first, only to drive himself back inside of her with more vigor than before and with several more forceful thrusts he finally brought them both past the point of no return, giving her all he could as she cried out in sheer ecstasy.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her and removed the mask she'd worn allowing her to face him now and a sated, grateful smile spread across her face. His greedy lips devoured hers while he undid her bindings next and her exhausted arms fell over his shoulders.

"That was…" Eliza panted but her mind couldn't quite focus yet or find adequate words to describe what she felt now.

"Only the beginning." he whispered just below her ear as he rolled off of her and flashed her a smirk.

She stared at him with widened eyes and disbelief, still recovering from everything she'd just experienced.

"It's your turn now," Vowrawn ran a hand through her hair and made himself comfortable while he indicated lower down his body where he'd begun to swell once more "Show me what else you can do with those lips."

—

By morning he was gone, despite the fact they'd been in his bed and chambers. Waking up together, exchanging minor affections, discussing the night before was never part of his conquest—such notions came too close to the first makings of any relationship, a thing he had no interest in and Eliza was grateful for that fact.

It had been an intoxicating night pushing new boundaries for her, enriching her with new experiences and opening her mind to things she'd never imagined possible but now daylight pierced through the curtains and the moment was gone.

She slipped out of bed and stumbled towards the adjacent bathroom where she checked her reflection in the mirror. There was a spot in her neck which had the makings of a small bruise and there were several slight markings of where he'd bitten her. Down along her thigh sat a similar bruise-like spot and she blissfully recalled his lips.

Eliza shook the memory from her mind and reminded herself to fashion her hair in such a way the spot in her neck wouldn't be visible. She stepped into the refresher, letting it run as hot as it would go and when she finished she began looking for her clothes. She dressed quick and brushed out her hair to drape over her shoulders and then she rushed out the door.

Breakfast was already fully underway by the time she got home and though a part of her considered quietly sneaking upstairs, she actually craved a decent caf and realized she'd have to field the obvious questions sooner or later regardless.

"And where did you disappear to last night?" Me'ghan asked precisely one of those questions she'd dreaded the moment she stepped into the dining and kitchen area.

"Elsewhere." Eliza tried casually and took the pot of caf to help herself.

From the corner of her eye she caught Lord Scourge looking her way but he maintained a stoic expression and she couldn't discern whether he was about to get really angry with her or if he'd simply play the fool and pretend not to realize what she'd been up to.

"You know for a moment while you were dancing I thought something might blossom between you and Ravage instead." Me'ghan continued.

Next to her Quinn began to cough furiously as he half choked on a pastry and gave her an awkward look.

"Yeah I'll be throwing myself at the mercy of my own blades if that ever happens." Eliza laughed while she sat down and reached for a Kanali wafer.

"That was weird though right? Does he do that a lot, just join you guys when you're out? He did it the first time you took us to _The Black Rose_ too which… I mean he's always so grouchy and hateful so why bother hanging out?"

"He'll join us at times yes and to be honest, I believe he simply gets lonely and tries to make an effort. At least for as long as his temper allows it. His wife died a couple of years ago and I think she was the only one he had in his life."

Eliza frowned and a part of her wanted to hear no more as she refused to feel even an ounce of pity for the man and yet her curiosity won out "How'd she die?" she asked as she broke a piece off her wafer and popped it in her mouth.

"A rare bone disease. Over time her skeleton began to deteriorate leading to respiratory problems and other complications until finally her heart gave out. He spent years taking care of her while still serving the Council faithfully and none of us even knew until her obituary appeared on the HoloNet."

"Oh…"

Me'ghan smiled "Don't ever let him know you know this, or show him any pity. You'll just further ignite his ire."

"That won't be a problem, it's not like we ever engage in decent conversation." Eliza shrugged.

"But aren't you supposed to meet with him today?"

She slapped her forehead "Hell I completely forgot! Oh well it's not like we agreed on a time, he can wait."

Next to her, Lord Scourge suddenly slammed his hand down against the table startling them all "Are you really going to sit there making small talk and pretending like nothing happened?!"

"Why yes actually, I am." she reacted in a nonchalant manner, having already mentally prepared herself for the fact he might lash out as he was about to.

"I can sense his presence linger all around you Eliza as if every part of you were doused in his scent so don't sit there playing innocent!" he barked.

"Scourge…" Me'ghan warned "Not like this."

"It's fine Meg, I don't intend on having this conversation with him." with her cup and plate in hand, Eliza rose from her seat and placed both in the sink.

"And why not?" Lord Scourge stalked after her "Don't you think I deserve to know what you've been getting up to?!"

"No. Quite frankly you don't." Eliza snapped and brushed him aside "You lost that right when you decided my love for you wasn't good enough, that we'd be better off breaking up."

She shoved him again, not too hard but enough to add weight to her words "You told me to move on, even last night encouraged me to enjoy myself so guess what? I did." Eliza sneered.

"By spreading your legs for that deviant like those cheap who work—" the words escaped him too quickly, driven by jealousy and anger rather than sense but Eliza cut him off when she slapped him hard across the face with her flat palm.

" . You." she spat.

"'Move on Eliza, date others Eliza, see other people, figure out what you want' and the moment I do you have the nerve to call me a ?" she accused as she mimicked the words he'd spoken to her in the past " you Scourge, you did this!"

"I didn't deliver you to his bed, you did that all on your own!" he fired back with a hint of disgust.

"Guys please." Quinn tried and rose from his seat "You're only going to hurt each other and yourselves more."

"Quinn, it's okay, this is long overdue." Eliza said while she kept her eyes on Lord Scourge.

"Yes, I'm the one who got into his bed willingly and you can get as angry as you want but you won't make me regret it. In fact the only thing I do regret is that it didn't change anything. I'd thought perhaps if I moved on as you insisted on me doing, I could stop loving you so much and I could stop hurting so much but…"

She turned away and sighed "Forget it I'm just… I'm not doing this again. You should pack your stuff and just, go. Or I will. I can't be near you any longer, not with this constant game you're playing."

"I'm not playing any games!" Lord Scourge grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him "But did you honestly expect me to just be okay with the fact you've found someone new? How long has this been going on? You were with him too just hours after we broke up, how am I supposed to believe what we had ever meant anything to you now!"

"There's nothing going on!" she cried out as she wrestled her arm free from his grasp "Last week I got drunk and stupid and I slept it off in a guestroom!"

"And last night, yeah, we had sex. A lot of it. Really _great_ sex but that's all it was too because I don't have _any_ sort of feelings for him and even if he was the dating kind, I wouldn't be interested because my dumb as.s is still all caught up in _you_ which is exactly why I can't be around you any longer!"

Tears brought on through anger and pain finally spilled over her lashes as she stood, literally shaking with fury "All I've ever done is love you. All week long I've been hoping this would go away and you'd take me back, I've been in agony going near you, talking to you but you don't care… you just keep on reminding me we're broken up and my feelings for you aren't good enough so… go then. Stop hovering, stop giving me false hope and just leave me alone."

Roughly her knuckles brushed her tears away and she turned to leave again but when she reached the door leading into the hallway, she stopped "I'm going to get changed and meet with Ravage… please be gone by the time I get back because I can't deal with this anymore Scourge."

"I was going to be yours for the rest of our lives and nothing made me happier and yeah, I'm not perfect and much of this relationship business is undiscovered territory for me but I do know I love you more than anyone I've ever met. I'd wanted to get through this together but you chose to end it over someone who's not even a part of our lives anymore… and then you draw me in and push me away again and draw me back in and… I can't keep going through that."

Another sob escaped her as she held on to the door, shaking "You keep on breaking my heart and… I don't think much of myself right now but I do believe I don't deserve that so either, stick to the words you spoke when you ended our relationship and if you can't, if it's too hard for you now… leave."


	62. Chapter 62

**62: Moving Forward.**

Thick dust clouds wafted up in greeting each time a new door was opened and another room was discovered, all of the interior within the mansion covered in a powdered silver shroud. Stairs creaked and winds howled through shattered windows adding to the already overwhelming cold which clung to the structure. Moss and weeds covered up cracks in the floors which had lost their shine but through it all, the place felt like home.

"Right, I think that covers everything." Eliza finalized the notes on her datapad and transferred them over to the burly man next to her "Oh and the conservatory, would it be possible to have a pool built in? I quite fancy the idea of swimming under the stars."

"Of course my Lord, if expense is no object to you."

"None, thank you Mr. Trask."

"I should be thanking you my Lord for this opportunity."

"Well you did come highly recommended so I trust you and your crew won't disappoint."

Trask bowed his head in deference "Just to confirm, you wish for original architecture to be restored, for repairs to be made with identical materials. You want the smallest guestroom in the south wing converted into an additional library and you wish for a pool to be built into the conservatory?"

"Correct."

"And what of the area underneath the house, the old basement?"

"Remove everything. Every contraption, every cage and cell and bolster the foundations."

"Very well my Lord."

"Just send me an estimate for everything. When can you start?"

"Some of the smaller fixes such as paint jobs as early as next week though we'll have to wait with the bigger projects, at least until the right materials have been shipped here."

"I have someone who can speed up that process so leave it to me." with a small gesture of her hand she escorted the man outside and once again thanked him for accepting the job.

As she stood at the front gates, she turned to once more appreciate the majestic mansion before her. Her grandfather's former home, a house passed on through generations and she would see it restored to its former glory before she'd move in herself.

"Will you not be lonely here?" Me'ghan appeared at her side having inspected the grounds and gardens while Eliza busied herself making arrangements.

"Not if I can convince you and Quinn to join me." Eliza gave a tender smile and clasped Me'ghan's hand "Think about it. All this space for you both and the baby, plenty of privacy and yet always family nearby too."

"I'll discuss it with him, thank you. And that one room in the south wing, adjacent to the new library you're adding? Scourge?"

"Just… it's probably stupid but just incase things between us improve again, hopefully some day, as friends or, whatever..."

"Have you heard from him at all?"

"Not since he departed two weeks ago. And I know we exchanged apologies, once more agreed it's best to go our separate ways right now but… I do worry."

"That's understandable." Me'ghan gave her a smile and they linked arms while headed back for the speeder car "I'm sure he'll send report soon."

Eliza curled up in the front seat and rest her head against the window, staring off into the distance. Her eyes closed and once more she became all too aware of her own heart beating in her chest as she entertained thoughts of the man she still loved.

" _This could be a good thing. The Empire needs me and you… I've done you wrong, I haven't been able to honor my word as promised so let this be a blessing in disguise. Give us time apart and perhaps once I return, we may try once more to be in each other's presence."_

They were some of the last words exchanged between them while she'd seen him off to the shuttles, neither of them knowing when he'd be back. The fight they'd had was quickly put to rest as Eliza couldn't stand to say goodbye otherwise and Lord Scourge, in spite of his jealousy and anger, had been forced to admit his own wrong doings while expressing hope she could forgive him for his harsh words and constant contradicting behavior.

As though she sensed the turmoil within Eliza's mind, Me'ghan leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The speeder car pulled up infront of the Citadel, arriving just in time for the Dark Council meeting which would see Eliza elevated to her seat at last should the votes fall in her favor.

"You go on ahead…" Eliza told Me'ghan when she spot Ravage waiting outside and he beckoned her over.

"Why so glum Seraphine? Was my man not exactly as promised?" he inquired as he walked with her.

"He appears up to the task but you did not owe me any favors."

It was Ravage who'd recommended Trask and his crew, the same men who'd helped him renovate his own home in the past.

"You provided intel on the Hutt arrangement, now I have repaid you."

"I gave you intel merely to assist, not to curry favor."

"Lies." Ravage admonished her claim "You'd hoped it would change my mind about you but my opinions cannot be bought and I will not be indebted to you."

She shrugged her shoulders and couldn't deny he was right for most part "Fair enough."

They turned the corner but just before entering the Dark Council chambers, Ravage held her back "Your tongue has dulled since we last spoke." he noted, surprised she didn't offer up more of a fight.

"I simply tire of these debates with you my Lord." Eliza waved his comment off "Thank you, and excuse me."

While others of the Council found their seats, she fell in at Darth Marr's side once more and stood silently observing while they discussed her future and the future of those put forward to head the other, currently leaderless, spheres.

For Biotic Science, a young human female, Darth Eran—a former student of Darth Acharon who'd quietly maintained the spheres' activities after her Master's death. One of the more deserving promotions as well as Darth Eran had worked tirelessly and without complaint to carry on his legacy, not once pressing for her own advancement but instead maintaining focus on the Empire's best interests.

Darth Dionys, a male Pureblood who'd previously served under Darth Rictus, earned the honor to head the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge and the attempt to clean up the mess Darth Nox had left behind. It was a position he'd long coveted, even more so ever since Nox had rejected him as an apprentice and news of her death had been like music to his ears. Eliza observed there was a certain hubris to him but his many accolades seemed sufficient enough to convince the Council of his worth and with a prideful grin, he ascended to his new role.

No candidates had been found yet for the Sphere of Sith Philosophy and Eliza felt a hint of guilt when Ravage pointed out the fact she'd not only killed its former leader but also the only two worthy successors, Aruk's former apprentices. Her guilt didn't stem from regret over their deaths but rather the way in which it hindered the completion of their renewed Council, leaving one seat empty still while she knew Darth Marr had cherished hopes of uniting all twelve spheres.

Nerves settled within Eliza when her name was brought to a vote next and she was all too aware of her unique situation. Never before had any Sith, any apprentice risen from Lord to Darth, to the Dark Council in such a short amount of time but Darth Marr impressed on all that this should not be a contributing factor.

He asked all present to focus on her accolades instead, those of a Force user rather than Sith or Jedi and acknowledge the contributions someone with her background, her skill and her power could provide. He pointed out that technically, in accordance with Sith tradition, Eliza could have laid claim to Darth Aruk's seat two weeks prior having defeated him in fair and legal combat in which case her actual qualifications wouldn't have mattered.

To his surprise though, and that of Eliza's, a unanimous vote was cast quickly in her favor with even Ravage conceding despite his prior objections. Somehow, something had changed his mind but Eliza wouldn't let that concern her right now as she approached the empty seat next to Me'ghan and took a deep breath before sitting down. Pride and gratitude washed over her but she felt anxious too realizing the weight which would now fall onto her shoulders.

"If that concludes our business for today…" Acina already made way to leave but Darth Marr halted her.

"Unfortunately, no."

"As of today, this Empire and Council no longer recognizes the Sith Emperor's rule nor do we support his endeavors." Darth Marr declared before his fellow councilmen inciting heated reactions.

"Marr have you lost your mind?!" Ravage shot up from his seat and barked.

"Silence!"

"Recent discoveries leave me to believe, with absolute certainty, that Vitiate, the man once known as our Emperor is our biggest adversary yet and the greatest traitor this Empire has ever known."

"Blasphemy!" Ravage argued again and shot an accusing finger in Darth Marr's direction.

"Hold your tongue Ravage or I will remove it for you!" Darth Marr bellowed in threatening tones, lacking the patience to deal with Ravage's particular brand of impertinence, at least not today or regarding this subject matter.

"Apologies Marr but the claim you make is severe and sacrilege. Can you explain what has led you to such conclusions?" Mortis inquired from the edge of his seat.

"Accounts of several of those within our trusted circle, as well as my own eyes and ears when Vitiate arose on Yavin Four."

"Vowrawn, if you will." Darth Marr gestured for the graceful Pureblood to his right to share his knowledge.

Sparing a moment to speak in tones more serious than the ones he usually carried, Vowrawn began to relay everything he'd uncovered in his recent absence from Dromund Kaas. He quoted those things he'd gleaned whilst interrogating one of the Servants, reciting word for word the intentions Vitiate had for the galaxy and advancement of his own powers and immortality—the ritual he'd invoke once more to assure his own supremacy.

"Preposterous! A ritual to consume all life on a single planet, to reach a state of immortality?" Rictus shook his head "If such a thing existed surely my department or Dionys' would be aware considering its dangers."

"It's true." Eliza spoke out of turn but she cared little for etiquettes right now while trying to convince the Council.

"He's done it before, millennia ago on a planet called Nathema. He gathered thousands of Sith with the promise their participation in a ritual would eradicate the Jedi Order but in reality he took control of their minds and all were sacrificed. Every living thing on Nathema died that day, including its environment and it became devoid of the Force."

Ravage scoffed and glowered in her direction "Just as you were starting to grow on me, you come with such dark fables no doubt planted in your mind by the Jedi to warn off against the Sith and our Empire."

"Trust me Ravage the Jedi have plenty cautionary tales but this isn't one of them. All of this is the very reason I fought against Vitiate, why I infiltrated the Dark Temple years ago and why Lord Scourge betrayed Vitiate to join at my side."

Eliza began a retelling of the Jedi's intentions years ago, their failure to capture Vitiate, her time spent serving him as an acolyte aboard his fortress and the escape that followed when she broke free of his control. She relayed everything Lord Scourge had ever told her, what he himself had lived through, what he'd learned from his own former Master and how he and Eliza along with the rest of her old crew had traveled from planet to planet to prevent another ritual and the destruction of the galaxy.

"I now see why Marr values your presence—not many have ever withstood the Emperor's control, or fought him and lived to tell. Nor do we seem to know the man we've revered half as well as you do." Mortis said to her credit when she finished.

"And yet there's no proof." Rictus pointed out "I have never heard of a planet called Nathema and there's hardly any information regarding those who served this Council decades ago."

"Vitiate's removed all historical mention and hid Nathema from our maps. Currently, the Wrath travels through the Outer Rim in order to relocate the planet and observe its current condition—aside from Vitiate himself, he's the last one left alive who's ever set foot upon Nathema." Darth Marr explained Lord Scourge's absence.

A quiet sigh escaped Eliza. As much as she respected Marr and his decisions, she hated the fact he'd sent Lord Scourge to rediscover Nathema aided only by a group of scientists.

"So there's no tangible evidence until the Wrath locates this dead planet?" Acina asked.

"You have my words, the words of Vowrawn, the words of Seraphine and through her the Wrath. If you wish you'd also have the words of Me'ghan and Minister Beniko. Are they not enough to convince this Council of the threat our former leader poses?"

"Very well." Mortis conceded "Let it be known to all departments and all citizens of the Empire that we no longer recognize the Sith Emperor as our sovereign leader and sole control over this Empire now lies with this Council."

"Good then if there's no further objections," Darth Marr barely paused long enough for anyone to speak up "dismissed."

"My Lord," Eliza rushed from her seat and quickly followed him on his way out "I'm sorry but, has there been any news?"

"None."

"I wish you'd have sent me with him. Or anyone. We don't know the danger that planet poses, who or what he may encounter there..."

Darth Marr stopped in his tracks "You are needed here. Put it from your mind Darth Seraphine, you'll receive word when I do."

Seeing the look on her face drop, he but slightly softened his tone and added "I know his absence weighs on you but have faith in the man. He's maneuvered through our Empire as nothing but a ghost for centuries and he knows this mission better than any other."

She nodded "Thank you."

Eliza let him go to attend other matters while she lingered in the hallways of the Citadel, soon joined by Me'ghan who'd scarcely overheard their exchange.

"He's right Eliza and… have these past two weeks not lightened your heart without his constant confrontation?"

"They have but that doesn't make me worry any less… I still care for him, I always will and I just wish he'd send word."

Me'ghan wrapped her in an embrace "He will, soon. I'm sure of it." she promised "Now, will you be joining us for dinner tonight or do you have uhm, other plans?"

"I will join you for dinner and see if we can persuade Quinn to move houses…" Eliza glanced over Me'ghan's shoulder at the man who was last to leave the Dark Council chambers "wait here, please."

"My Lord." she next ran up to Ravage "I thought your opinion could not be bought and yet you vote in my favor?"

"It wasn't your bribe itself that swayed my mind Seraphine but rather what you did in an attempt to bribe me—you betrayed the Republic and your old friends in order to assist me and the Empire and that is what earns you a _chance_. Don't waste it."

"I won't…"

"I don't know why you bother with the Hutts." she added quickly as he turned to leave "They constantly switch their allegiance between the Empire, the Republic or neither and you can trust them for about as far as you can throw them which given their weight and size probably isn't all that far." Eliza shrugged.

He hated it but her comment actually made him smile.

"Are you free tonight Seraphine? I'd like to hear more of your time spent serving the Emperor, and anything else you may wish to share."

Now realizing she was here to stay whether he liked it or not, he felt it necessary to get to know her on his own terms. To gauge her true intentions, to understand her and her story better and make up his own mind rather than blindly fall for claims made by others.

"I actually planned to have dinner with my family." Eliza apologized "But perhaps… you'd like to join us?"

Behind her, Me'ghan furrowed her brows and even more so when Ravage unexpectedly accepted the offer.

"Good. We'll see you in an hour then, yes?"


	63. Chapter 63

**63: Revisiting the Past.**

Firm hands kneaded her backside, driving her motions and guiding passion to see ultimate desires fulfilled again and again. Soft sighs and deep groans fell from hungry and swollen lips in perfect harmony with each thrust while Eliza's hips grinded down atop his lap.

Vowrawn enjoyed the sight of her as she rode him, feasting his eyes upon her chest as it rose and fell in rapid succession equal to the quickening pace he forced upon her. He swatted her backside playfully once and then again delighting in the small sounds of pleasure that escaped her.

The past three weeks had seen them in each other's presence more frequently but mostly after hours and within the confinements of his club as he led her down into a world where absolute pleasure was the only thing that mattered, along with the means of achieving such a thing. Intrigued, Eliza had welcomed most suggestions he'd made though through discovery she'd set her limits too while she'd grown more confident.

A deep cry came from the back of her throat, one he swallowed eagerly while he claimed her mouth and he felt her muscles spasm around his own aching desire. She pulled away from his lips and arched her back and with a few final bucking motions of her hips she brought him to his own release within her.

Panting heavily still, she tore herself away from his lap but her knees wouldn't quite let her stand up yet so instead she lay herself back against the red velvet couch in his office which had supported their lustful encounter and she sighed deeply.

Vowrawn's hand idly caressed her body as he gazed upon her with a smirk "You've become demanding and insatiable."

"You object?"

"Would any man?"

A smile curled on her lips "I don't know, I suppose I'm fifty-fifty right now in that regard."

"You do realize you're not bound to me, don't you?" Vowrawn asked, easily surmising he was the only one she was seeing right now.

"I'm aware but our time together offers reprieve from certain thoughts and other matters, which is all I seek. To find it elsewhere may lead me to one who'd ask for more than just physical satisfaction and that's a bridge too far for me right now."

His eyes twinkled "Did you just admit you're using me Darth Seraphine?" he said in a mock scolding tone though he felt highly amused by her confession.

"Never." she tried with innocence but the grin on her face gave her away.

"Shame on you."

Eliza chuckled and finally rose up "And again I ask, do you object?" she threw back at him as she gathered her clothing and began to dress herself.

"I mean, I only came here to sign for the building materials you ordered on my behalf and suddenly I find myself stripped naked and at your mercy once again."

The top two buttons of her top appeared missing and she gave a slight sulk "Which I am yet to do… since you distracted me earlier."

He laughed "My datapad, on my desk. It contains your order and the bill."

Plucking his robes up off the floor, Vowrawn got up as well and quickly slipped back into his clothing before presenting her with the paperwork concerning their transaction.

"You never said how you came to hear of Trask. He's the best our Empire has to offer and usually securing an appointment with him takes quite a bit of effort and a few good favors."

"Ravage. The renovation of my home came up in discussion concerning other matters and he insisted Trask was the one to talk to about such things."

"Really?" Vowrawn quirked a brow "It would have cost him quite a bit to arrange that meeting… you must have made an impression."

"I helped him, he helped me. Said he refused to be indebted to me." Eliza shrugged while she laced up her boots.

She kissed his lips next, a thing which had become simple habit as both greetings and farewells between them though it meant little "Thanks for getting this stuff delivered here so quickly, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting."

"You should stop by in the morning. I have some new… wares, arriving that could use a second opinion?"

"Are you finally hiring male dancers?"

"No."

"Then I'll pass." Eliza said with a grin and a wink before she left.

—

That night Eliza found herself at home in her own bed accompanied by nothing other than her grandfather's journals which she finally decided to continue reading through while she skimmed the pages looking for any mention of Darth Marr or as he was known then, Raegnar.

' _I met Aurora's younger brother Raegnar for the first time today as he made a surprise visit home. He's spent the past year studying at the Sith Academy but circumstances brought him back to Ziost. For his sake I won't go into detail, I've vowed to protect them both but I will say this; the boy's power at this young of an age is considerable, I've rarely sensed such a thing in any Sith other than my own relatives. Should he keep up with his studies and training, he might one day make for one of the most formidable Sith of our time.'_

"Hmm I wonder what circumstances…" Eliza mused to herself and made mental note to one day ask Marr, if she dared.

' _I now understand the unique bond between Aurora and her brother. While they were children, Lord Tiros would frequently abuse their mother Lady Tiros and subject her to his Force powers whenever he felt it necessary to keep the woman in line until he went too far and robbed her of her life. Aurora was only fourteen then and Raegnar was six and from that day on, most of Raegnar's care befell to Aurora while their father busied himself with other matters and a mistress. I now also understand why Lord Tiros was unaffected by the knowledge Aurora received similar abuse from Moff Draven, the man he'd promised her to and I would gladly kill Lord Tiros myself now if he weren't already gone from this world.'_

With her eyes now glued to the pages of the journal, Eliza quietly snuck from her room and tiptoed downstairs to make herself a cup of tea.

' _I'm having a hard time connecting with Raegnar. The boy closes himself off to everyone and everything while he drowns himself in his studies and constantly seeks further advancement of his powers. It's only around Aurora that he suddenly lights up and manages a few surprising smiles. I have offered him a spot as my apprentice once he graduates from the Academy but he's declined. He let me know he's grateful for all the things I have done for his sister but he wishes to rise up through our ranks by his own merit. He's determined to go it alone and has requested I keep our family ties secret so he may stand on his own two feet.'_

When her tea was done she settled in on the couch instead and used just a minor touch of her gift to light the hearth. She pulled a blanket up over her legs and sipped her tea before she continued reading.

' _Raegnar's grief is as fierce as my own, I sensed it as we buried Aurora's ashes today. What little love and care he had left in his life is gone now as he seeks to fill the void in his heart with sheer darkness. It clings to him like a protective shroud and courses through his veins to replace what he's lost. He's cold and disassociated and he refuses my support and aid. He returned to the Academy immediately after the service we held for Aurora and I believe next I see him, he'll be a different man entirely.'_

A small involuntary tear trickled from the corner of her eye and she sniffed, feeling herself grow colder despite the fire that burned nearby or the blanket which covered her. She'd never known her grandmother and yet a part of her felt the sorrow that came with the loss both Marr and her grandfather must have experienced.

' _Raegnar arrived on Dromund Kaas today but now known as Lord Marr—a name he's adopted in honor of his mother as Marr was her maiden name. He's no longer the boy I used to know but a man now, strong and more powerful than any graduate we've welcomed here in the past decades. He mourns Aurora still, I sense it each time our eyes meet though his now remain hidden behind the mask he dons and he's fashioned himself quite the fearsome appearance. A look that emphasises the darkness that's such a part of him now it seems to come as natural to him as breathing.'_

"Marr… so that's where he got it, from his mother, my great grandmother…"

' _Raegnar has become a true force to be reckoned with and he ascended to the Dark Council today as Darth Marr, Defender of our Empire. He's one of the youngest we've ever had and yet commands more power than most on the Council which combined with his sharp intellect and nerves of steel will prove him to be a formidable asset in our war against the Republic.'_

Eliza took another sip of her tea and found herself wondering just how young exactly Marr had been when he rose to the Dark Council. She herself was twenty four now, possibly not the youngest ever but definitely younger than most.

' _I feel my strength and life waning as the gift bestowed upon me and my ancestors takes its toll. I know I've abused it, too often and I know what this means for me—I only have a few years left and as such, I have asked Raegnar for a favor. James does not possess any Force powers but one day he may become a father himself and his child might carry on our legacy. Should this happen, I've asked Raegnar to see my grandchild properly taught in the ways of the Sith and I've asked he helps protect my legacy. He wasn't thrilled but in light of those things I've done for him and his sister, he's given me his word and that's all the assurance I need.'_

She closed the journal and held it close to her while she drew her knees up to her chest and gave a deep sigh. The entries had left her with plenty questions. What had happened that her grandfather felt the need to protect both Marr and her grandmother from? Could the Dark Side truly fill the void in one's heart, left there by the loss of a loved one?

By the time morning arrived she'd read through the journal a dozen times more to gain better understanding but yet questions remained only one person could answer. She ran up the stairs and had a quick shower and change of clothes and then rushed out the door to find Darth Marr.

It was too early an hour for him to be at the Citadel but she knew he'd be up at least and for the first time ever found herself visiting his estate where she somewhat impatiently rang the buzzer at the gate several times. One of his servants appeared to let her in, recognizing who she was and minutes later she sat almost drowning in a far too large wingback chair in his livingroom.

"You're up early." he noted while a maid served them both caffee.

"I never slept."

"I see. Concerns for the Wrath keep you awake?"

"No. He actually got in touch a few days ago, they're still very slowly exploring the Outer Rim territories in search of Nathema but I'm sure you're aware."

"I am." Darth Marr admitted "But he asked to contact you himself rather than you hear from him through me."

Eliza smiled "He explained and that's fine but he's not the reason I was up all night." she said and revealed the journals she carried "I read these… the passages about you."

She took the cup of caf in her hands to warm them and started carefully "I do have questions, or rather things I'm curious about but I realize they may be of sensitive nature and I'd hate to bring up anything you'd prefer not to discuss although you did encourage me to read the journals and—"

"Eliza." he stopped the sudden wave of ramblings that threatened to escape her "Ask."

"Sorry." Eliza gave a sheepish grin "My grandfather, he wrote that circumstances called you back to Ziost, circumstances he wouldn't elaborate on in order to protect you and my grandmother… what happened? I have my suspicions but I'd rather hear from you."

Darth Marr nodded slowly and he rose from his seat, approaching a portrait that hung off the wall, one identical to the one her grandfather had shown her.

"Our father was a cruel man, as you may have read and on that particular day I had come home to confront him. I'd learned of Aurora's arranged betrothal to Moff Draven and the abuse that man had inflicted upon her in their short time together." he began to explain as he kept his gaze firmly set upon Aurora's portrait.

"I blamed my father for subjecting her to a fate equal to our mother's and sought to have words with him but things got out of hand. He believed me to still be a small child, his to be beaten into submission but my strength and power surpassed his. I inflicted upon him the same pain he'd put my mother and sister through and when I was certain he'd suffered twice as much, I ended his life."

Ice cold hatred and anger reached Eliza's senses, causing her to shiver as Darth Marr spoke of his father and what he'd done—it was clear Darth Marr still held fierce loathing for his father.

"My sister and your grandfather witnessed everything and he helped dispose of my father's corpse using his gift, and offered protection should others catch wind of the events that had taken place. Fortunately, no one ever did though I would have accepted the consequences knowing my father would never hurt another again."

"I had a feeling…" Eliza spoke quietly.

"You think less of me now." he assumed, hearing the flat tone in her voice but Eliza shook her head.

"Not at all. I believe I might have done the same in your shoes. I just don't know what else to say as offering my sympathies would be misplaced, would it not?"

"It would. I do not mourn him and never have. I only regret I could not protect my mother or sister. I was too young then."

"But you made him pay in the end."

"I did," Darth Marr turned back to her "and your grandfather offered my sister a far better life, one in which she was loved and adored until…"

Eliza felt it now too, the sorrow her grandfather had spoken of. The faint sadness Darth Marr still experienced whenever he thought about his sister.

"You never said how much I look like her… I'm sorry if that makes being my Master harder on you."

"You are the spitting image of her, which makes me the fool for not recognizing you any sooner." he lamented and sat back down.

"The very first time you appeared on the HoloNet and your image was projected during one of our Council meetings, I could not believe how much you looked like my sister but I passed it off as coincidence and never gave it another thought."

"I too was under the impression you'd perished. I wasn't here when your mother kidnapped you, the war kept me far from Kaas City for many years and by the time I returned it was too late."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Eliza gave him a warm and grateful smile, too warm and grateful in his eyes and Darth Marr sighed.

"I cannot love you or care for you the way family should Eliza." he confessed, a thing they both knew but hadn't ever truly addressed "That part of me no longer exists, I don't know how to."

"I know, and I'll never ask you to..." she mused and sipped her caf while she tried to straighten out her own thoughts on the matter "but I believe I do love you and look up to you and I'm just thankful you're a part of my life best as you can be, even if only due to the promise you made my grandfather."

"Even absent my promise I would have offered to guide and aid you upon realizing who you are. It would have been an insult to my sister's memory had I turned my back on you."

"Will you tell me of her some time? My grandfather… he spoke of her with such love and adoration but I know little of the woman she was…" Eliza asked "Unless that's too hard on you, which I would understand." she then added quickly.

Darth Marr took a long pause as he turned his gaze towards the rain slowly trickling down the windows but then he got up and gestured for Eliza to do the same.

"Come. There's keepsakes and stories that go with them."


	64. Chapter 64

**64: (Un)Desired Reunions.**

It had been five weeks now since Lord Scourge had departed in search of Nathema and still they were none the wiser, a thing which irked Eliza beyond belief while she grew restless in his absence, in absence of anything she could really throw her dedication at.

"I just need, something! I'm going crazy sitting here wondering if Scourge is okay, wondering what the Emperor is up to and when he's going to show his face again at last." she complained over dinner shared with adored friends and almost-friends.

"I haven't fought a single battle or person in weeks, there's no war, there's just nothing going on. The troops stand ready just in case but I, I can't stand sitting on my as.s all day."

"Ah the calm before the storm," Vowrawn lamented "a dreadful time for some."

"I'm rather enjoying the peace and quiet, gives me time to prepare for this little one's arrival." Me'ghan smiled wistfully and held her tummy.

"And you look positively radiant my dear." Vowrawn raised his glass to her.

Quinn beamed with pride as he looked at his wife "That she does."

"How far along are you now?" Eliza wondered as she tried to do the math.

"Fifteen weeks."

"Stars time has flown… when's your next check up and when will you know the sex?"

"Next week but we don't want to know."

"Yeah we're just going to let the little one surprise us." Quinn added and everything from his tone of voice to the look in his eyes showed just how proud and excited he felt.

"Well I've got a thousand credits on it being a boy." Eliza announced.

"Then I'll put a thousand on it being a girl." Ravage said.

"Are you sure?" Eliza quirked a brow accompanied by a grin "You do have a pretty poor track record when it comes to making bets."

He muttered something incomprehensible in response while he finish off his glass of brandy.

Over the past weeks he'd become a more frequent guest in their company and he had his own reasons. The strong unity between Marr, Vowrawn, Me'ghan and Eliza hadn't gone unnoticed to him and he'd be damned if he were left out in the dark while they plotted whatever it was they had in mind for the Empire next.

"Seraphine," Darth Marr re-joined their table appearing slightly more agitated than he was before the call he'd received "that was Beniko. She's currently on Ziost and requires assistance with urgent matters."

"Ziost?" Me'ghan frowned.

"What sort of urgent matters?" asked Ravage.

' _Ziost… Ziost…'_ something lingered at the back of Eliza's mind and then she remembered ' _Be ready when Ziost calls…'_

"The Emperor." she realized and shot up from her seat, nearly knocking her own plate over "He's there."

"He is." Darth Marr confirmed "Beniko claims he's controlling soldiers and Sith alike, using them to murder anyone they can and he's already taken over the Outpost she was stationed at."

"I'll go right now." Eliza threw her napkin down and planted a kiss against Me'ghan's and Quinn's cheeks "I assume you have the coordinates?"

"I will send you all I have while you head for the spaceport."

"Whoa slow down," Me'ghan exclaimed "we should come with you."

"No." Eliza argued "That baby isn't going anywhere near the Emperor. I can handle this and if things get really bad, I'll call for assistance but not yours Meg, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you now."

"You should not go alone." Quinn insisted.

Impatiently, Eliza set her hands down on the table coming across somewhat harsher than she intended while she explained those things she'd already figured out in her head.

"Yes, I should. If the Emperor is truly controlling people then bringing anyone with me would only make the situation more dangerous for everyone involved. I've been through it before and I will go alone."

She turned to Darth Marr next "But keep the troops ready just in case they're needed. I'll be in touch when I land."

Vowrawn sighed as she ran off "She should have never tempted fate by complaining of boredom…"

He'd hoped to sound lighthearted but the mood at their table now was past the point of revival.

"Marr with your permission" Me'ghan started "we should contact Scourge and order him to return. This takes precedent over locating Nathema, we need him here now. She…"

"Agreed. I will contact him after I've provided Seraphine with the coordinates she needs. Excuse me."

"And I will inform the rest of the Dark Council. If Ziost is under attack they all need to know." Ravage got up as well and followed Marr out headed back for the Citadel.

"While we get to sit and wait…" Quinn said solemnly and a sense of dread settled within him.

—

Even before the break of dawn, Eliza arrived on Ziost and approached upon an Outpost near the coordinates Darth Marr had provided her with. It showed clear signs of struggle and destruction but Lana was nowhere to be found. She ran a hand over one of the consoles while broken wirings spat out several sparks and she tried to see if perhaps the security cameras had recorded whichever had gone down within the Outpost when suddenly, a growing and hungering dark presence drew nearer and she gritted her teeth in response.

"I can feel your presence… Vitiate."

An Imperial commander bathed in a red aura walked up behind her and spoke words that weren't his own "My little insect, no doubt here to drone and flutter once more."

"Dromund Kaas, the Yavin moon… it must not be clear to you yet. There is nothing you can do to stop me." another Imperial added, a female bathed in the same red glow.

A Jedi she'd on occasion seen on Tython appeared next, a stoic expression upon his face as he too spoke in ways which weren't his own "That's alright though. Seeing you, it's like visiting with a forgotten friend. I'm oddly pleased you're here. You'll bear witness to a world's end if you survive long enough."

"Pathetic." Eliza spat and waved his words off "Vitiate, the all powerful Sith Emperor once again hiding behind puppets under his control. Come face me yourself." she sneered and lunged forward to strike at her assailants.

She cast her hand up at the two Imperials to throw them back and keep them at bay while she focused her lightsaber skills on the Jedi she now remembered as Master Garault. He fought her with the strength and power of a Sith but it wasn't enough to save his life and once he collapsed to the floor, Eliza made quick work of the two Imperials before robbing them of their lives too.

They'd barely blown out their last breath when another group of possessed Imperial soldiers appeared outside but before Eliza could attack, another jumped in to her rescue and cut the three down without remorse.

"You've arrived, good. There's much to be done." Lana hardly bothered with a decent greeting, stressed with the circumstance they found themselves in.

"Explain." Eliza demanded as she inclined her head in Master Garault's direction "What's the Jedi doing here?"

"He belonged to the Sixth Line—SIS commandos who follow their own addendum to the Jedi Code, hence the name."

"'There is no contemplation, there is only duty', a great point of view, so long as they're working for you." a man in uniform added as he fell in at Lana's side.

"Pardon the interruption" he said next "I sent a probe droid to look into that crashed shuttle, Minister Beniko. It's empty."

"This is agent Rane Kovach." Lana introduced "He's somewhat of a rising star in Sith Intelligence here on Ziost."

"A pleasure." Eliza narrowed her eyes on him for a moment but then turned her attention back to Lana "I'd like to hear more about these Jedi. Do we know why they're here?"

"You can thank our friend Theron Shan for that."

The man named Kovach elaborated on Lana's claim, explaining the Sixth Line had arrived when Vitiate started making moves but Eliza barely followed a word of it. Her heartbeat had suddenly began to race something fierce, so much so she could hear it drumming in her ears drowning every other word, every thought out until she finally snapped herself out of it.

"As you've witnessed," Lana carried on "Vitiate's taking hold of an increasing number of soldiers and Sith as his goal continues to be the accumulation of power. Agent Kovach?"

"The Dark Side is strong on Ziost." Kovach stated the obvious and Eliza scoffed "Using the Outpost's resources our former Emperor can massacre the defenseless to fuel him."

"Yeah, I'm all too familiar with his agenda. Get to the point." Eliza snapped impatiently and somewhat insulted by the fact this Agent felt the need to school her on the Emperor's intentions and methods.

A faint chiming of com links sounded next and Lana activated her earpiece "Excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere. Agent Kovach has a plan and he'll fill you in."

"Right. The Outpost armory is wide open right now, it's how the possessed have been obtaining weapons so first priority is to put it on lockdown."

"But that won't be enough to stop him."

"No, it won't but we have to start somewhere. I'll scout ahead, be your eyes and ears." Kovach gave her a small bow and disappeared the same way Lana had left.

A small and resentful groan escaped Eliza. There was only one thing she really wanted right now—to seek out the Emperor and to put a stop to his madness for once and for all.

Still, without knowing his exact location she'd settle for grunt work and headed for the armory nearby, cutting down every single possessed soldier along the way until she had free reign of the area. She took control of the armory and Kovach followed in behind her.

"You should be more careful, if possible. Each kill makes Vitiate a little stronger… not as much as he would gain if his possessed pawns kill another but still…"

"And you should remember who you're talking to," Eliza admonished him though not out of pride over her title and status "I know how this works. I know how Vitiate operates."

"There's little alternative we have right now unless you have a way of stopping them without killing them."

The doors leading to the armory slid open once again and another woman bathing in the same possessed red glow stalked inside.

"We've got company…" Eliza pointed out.

"Standby…" Kovach muttered as he fiddled with the security controls and drew up a ray shield to block the woman's access "Master Surro, commander of the Sixth Line." he identified the intruder.

"I like this one" Vitiate lamented through Master Surro "strong-willed. Not that it will save her, or anyone on this world."

"This is between us Vitiate, let her go. Let everyone here go and it'll be just you and me."

"You overestimate your importance little one. When this world turns red and you choke on torrents of blood, remember that this was your chance to flee. A chance… I… gave…" Master Surro forced those last words across her lips with great difficulty before she knelt down in agony.

"There is no… contemplation… there is only… duty…" she strained against the force which held her and attempted to cling on to the Code. She screamed out, fighting the Emperor's control and a cloud of purple energy was expelled from her body before she collapsed.

"We're wasting time here," Kovach said while he kept a concerned eye on Master Surro's unconcious body "the armory's safe, you go on ahead to disable the turrets and get planetary defenses down to limit their killing power…"

"And you had best find me a way of getting through this without further bloodshed." Eliza impressed on him before she left the armory.

Taking the defensive weapons down and removing access to firearms was one thing but Ziost was still a planet full of people. Of Sith and soldiers who were more than capable of taking lives even without the use of weapons.

Eliza hurried on to the command center after scouting out the area and entered the security codes which would disable the defense systems. While waiting for Kovach to catch up to her, she pulled her com links out of her pocket and quickly dialed to leave Darth Marr a message.

"I'm on Ziost now, had a few run ins with Vitiate already or rather the puppets he controls. Managing right now and looking for ways to put a stop to his plan, will keep you posted."

She tucked the device back into her pocket just as Kovach approached.

"We should be able to start evacuations as well. The fewer potential targets on Ziost, the better." he commented and checked the systems to ensure everything was properly disabled.

"I—" Eliza started but something stopped her.

A familiar presence could be felt nearby and from the corner of her eye she could see something red. Not the kind of red which possessed those on Ziost but the red of an all too recognizable jacket and her heart went frantic as she spun around slowly.

It was him, unmistakably him and suddenly it felt like everything around her faded away. The world came to a halt, time stopped, Kovach, Ziost, the Emperor they all disappeared and there was only him—Theron.

He halted his step too and stared at her in complete disbelief. He hadn't expected her here, he should have but amidst all the turmoil on Ziost and the predicament his Jedi found themselves in he hadn't considered the possibility of running into her. He hadn't believed to ever see her again at all.

"Theron…"

"Theron!" Eliza repeated again this time more loudly and with joy as she dove into his arms "I heard you were behind this Jedi stuff but… I am so glad to see you!"

He breathed her in. Every part of her while he held her close, unable to believe she was truly here right now and in his arms once again.

"Theron? As in Theron Shan?" Kovach inquired curiously "Well if you're here to save your Sixth Line, you're a little late."

Eliza rolled her eyes and gave Theron an apologetic smile "Meet Rane Kovach, Sith Intelligence. Kovach, meet Theron Shan and don't give him a hard time I doubt he intended to make matters worse by sending those Jedi here." she warned "Right?"

"Right." was the only thing Theron could manage while he tried to redirect his thoughts away from Eliza and back to his reason for being on Ziost in the first place.

"Hmm well perhaps, since you're here now, we could work together and put a stop to this insanity." Kovach suggested.

"Sure." Theron shrugged in response "And if you know of a way to knock out a guy no one can touch, I'm all ears."

"So you don't have any ideas either?" asked Eliza.

"No but I do know things are bad out there. As soon as my shuttle crash-landed, the Emperor's puppets started coming for me. They probably figured there'd be some easy kills inside so I did the only thing I could think of."

"Rigged the ship to overload, fry everything in and around it. Tried to shield myself but still scrambled half my implants."

"And that halted their attack?" Eliza frowned.

"It knocked them down yeah. Some of them got back up again too but they seemed no longer possessed."

"Are you hurt?" her fingertips tentatively inspected his face but he smiled.

"I've lived through worse."

"I wish—"

Eliza's words were abruptly cut by the alarms that suddenly rang through the building and via the security cameras Kovach spotted more possessed soldiers incoming.

"I have an idea… let's try, this." he set off an electric shock near the entrance just as the soldiers walked by and knocked them unconscious.

With Theron's help, he brought the men inside and they waited for the two of them to awaken.

"You wish…?" Theron turned to Eliza.

"Our reunion was under better circumstances."

"They're coming to, be ready for anything." Kovach warned them with an eye still on their captives.

"That was… a nightmare… What's…?" one of the Imperials stammered and he appeared completely disorientated "Who are you people… what's going on here?"

"They seem to be themselves once more." Eliza observed and then released their restraints "Go. Leave Ziost as quick as you can, you won't get another chance."

"My Lord!" Kovach objected "He will just—"

"I know he will but what other choice is there? I don't have time to look after prisoners, none of us do and you know what happens if we kill them. This way they stand a chance at least."

"But now we know." Theron said "Hit them hard enough and they'll be freed of his control, for a while."

"Which is nice in theory but how is that going to save the whole planet?"

"There might be a way…" Kovach offered after a moment of thought "but I will need to consult the New Adasta municipal systems."

"Do you need a hand with that?" Eliza wondered but she prayed he'd say no so she'd have a chance to speak with Theron in private.

"No. I'll contact you."

To her great relief Kovach took his leave of them and Eliza once more poured herself into Theron's arms.

"I can't even begin to express how much I've missed you…"

A sigh heavy with emotion escaped Theron "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, or hold you…"

"Nor I you and I am so sorry for the way things ended last we saw each other… for, everything."

Their eyes met, expressing feelings that their words could not and tension lingered. Theron wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips again, to revive what they'd both shared last time they were in each other's presence but he feared further rejection and Eliza, though she cherished similar desires, held back knowing no good would come of it.

"The fault was mine, I went too far and I hurt you."

"Those wounds have healed into beautiful scars I treasure as a reminder of you."

He chuckled "I hope that's not the only memory you treasure."

"No…"

Loaded silence threatened to fall again and Theron took a step back to control himself better, instead touching upon a less favored subject "Where's uh, your big red shadow?"

"Not here…" Eliza admitted but chose to omit a vital piece of information that would only complicate their time together further "He's on a different mission at the Council's request."

"I'm surprised he dares leave you out of his sight."

"We do as we must for the Empire."

"As do I, for the Republic. The very reason I'm here now though I fear I've only made matters worse…"

"And yet I'll bet you were the only one with enough sense to want to stop the Emperor." Eliza smiled softly.

"Actually, Jonas and Charlie—" his words were cut short by his com links suddenly chiming something fierce and Theron groaned recognizing the frequency "blasted! Prepare yourself…"

" _You have been busy Agent Shan."_ Supreme Chancellor Saresh's holo image accused as he accepted the call.

" _An off the books mission to Ziost. A secret team of Jedi that—I don't even know where to start with you about them!"_

"Everything happened so fast, you don't realize—" Theron began trying to explain.

" _No I do realize. I realize that you declined to inform me of a prime opportunity to cripple the Empire and face the Emperor head on!"_

" _We're taking advantage of the chaos on Ziost, starting with New Adasta and I expect your cooperation. Our ships are already in orbit and the invasion has begun."_

"Recall them Chancellor, now. Everyone here on Ziost is falling to possession by the Emperor, you'll put them all in danger..." Eliza came in between and glowered at the Twi'lek she'd come to loathe.

" _You!"_

"Yeah, me."

" _Agent Shan why have you not taken this woman captive? Have you forgotten her status as a traitor? Place her under arrest, I will send a team to retrieve her."_

"Oh come off it already Saresh, you and I both know the truth behind the lies. Stop this nonsense and recall your fleet, you're only making matters worse for both our sides and you'll be aiding the Emperor in his attempt!"

" _Agent you have your orders. See her restrained and report to my commanders."_ Saresh turned to terminate the connection but through sheer will and the hatred she already held for Saresh, Eliza managed to reach out through the Force and stop her.

She squeezed her fingers around the woman's throat and spat "You ignorant bogworm! How many will have to die for your incompetence!"

"Eliza!" Theron gasped with widened eyes. He held no love for the Chancellor but this struck him as a step too far and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her.

" _We should have put a stop to you when you were still within our grasp—I warned the Grandmaster one day the Sith in you would push to the surface!"_

"And now it's you who's within my grasp. Recall your troops or I will end you here and now."

" _Kill me and there'll be no one to rescind the order."_

"Eliza she's right, we need her alive if we want any hope of minimizing the damage here…"

With a deep and annoyed groan, Eliza released her hold on Saresh, resentfully and hissed "Call off your fleet Saresh or I promise I will find you and next we meet you won't survive."

" _I will command my troops as I see fit and you had better hope we never lay eyes upon each other again."_

Quickly, Saresh ended the transmission and Theron released a small sigh of relief—the last thing he wished to be involved in now or be witness to was the Chancellor's death, especially by Eliza's hands.

"You should have let me end her."

"We may have need of her if she doesn't recall the fleet and, that's not who you are Eliza… or _were_..." he furrowed his brows in concern.

She felt the disappointment in his words but perhaps it was better if he thought less of her now, it would make things easier and she decided to ignore the comment "Let's just hope she does the smart thing."


	65. Chapter 65

**65: Ziost.**

There were so many things she wished to tell him, so much she wanted to share about everything she'd been through in the past eight weeks since she'd last seen him and yet silence remained. Eliza felt she'd lost the right to drag him into her life, to lean on him or to even tell him of the fact she was single now and loved him still and it would serve no good purpose. Their conditions hadn't changed, they still stood on opposites sides and would again once the chaos on Ziost concluded.

"I spoke to Kira a couple of weeks ago… she regrets the way you both parted ways." Theron tried a change of subject.

Eliza raised a single brow and then shrugged "I'd feel the same way if she wasn't shamelessly accepting the glory for my achievements and it's not like I care about my Hero status but I'd expected more of her. I didn't think she'd become Saresh's puppet."

"She didn't. She threatened to withdraw from active duty unless Saresh issued a rectification, which she did at Satele's insistence. Just not one as widely published as the news of your defection."

"Oh."

Theron quietly observed her with a keen eye as she paced the room. Her body language was stiff, her facial expression stoic and her eyes looked in every direction except his.

"Eliza talk to me. You've never kept your guard up around me before, not even when we first met. In fact you were quite blunt and honest then… what's going through your mind?"

"I'm not that girl anymore and certain things are best left unsaid."

He clasped her wrist when she paced by him once more and drew her in "Have you really changed that much?" Theron gazed into her eyes for the truth and sighed as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Eliza what's wrong?"

"I… I just, I don't know. I mean, like I said I've missed you is all…"

Once more he wrapped her into an embrace and gently caressed his hands along her back in a soothing manner "Then don't shut me out, don't force me out of your life again… I accept you don't feel for me what I feel for you but I'd rather keep you around than to lose you all over again."

"Theron I…" she started but then swallowed her words and instead reached between them both to retrieve her com device "...you should probably re-enter your com code then, so I can call you once more…" Eliza smiled her tears away.

"And he won't mind?" Theron asked as he entered his details.

"No he, we… I'll take care of it." Eliza shrugged "You know I should head over to New Adasta and check on Kovach, make sure he's not being over run by mind controlled troops."

"Probably a good idea…" reluctantly he let her go "but stay in touch and if you're in any sort of trouble, contact me."

A faint smile and nod was all he got in return while Eliza rushed back outside and engaged her speeder. She took off, fast before she could change her mind but once she was far enough away she came to a halt again and blew out a deep breath.

One minute, that's all she needed. Just one minute to allow herself a good, heart aching cry as the tears now flowed down her face freely. As her heart waged brutal war torn between the man who no longer wanted her and whichever feeling she cherished for the one who'd forever be out of reach.

Pushing Theron to the back of her mind had been easier when he hadn't been around, when she hadn't been able to speak to him or see him but now that he was here so close once more, all the hurt resurfaced. All the confusion resurfaced and suddenly it was such a near impossible feat to pretend he was nothing more to her than just a friend.

" _Just shut it off… push it down. There's no point loving a man who broke up with you and loving a man you can't pursue… just push them both away and drown them out, there's no sense in loving either of them."_ she told herself repeatedly and then brushed aside her tears.

Ziost demanded her focus. It needed it, far more than the two men who tore her apart so Eliza took a deep breath and continued on her way to New Adasta where she tracked Kovach down. He never saw her but she could hear him as he engaged in conversation with another.

"I tried to reach you, to tell you this won't end well." he argued, busily waving his hands about at the woman he spoke to via holo.

" _The time for hand-wringing ended when you shut down the Orbital Defense Command Center, Agent."_ Saresh's grating voice echoed through and Eliza balled a fist while she remained hidden and listened.

"With respect, you haven't seen what I have on the ground. The power the Emperor holds—"

" _I'm aware Agent. Now if you have a report on Sith Intelligence or the SIS, we can talk but you will not tell me how to fight a war."_

Saresh vanished from sight and Kovach cussed to himself "Damn this is bad."

"That's one way of putting it." Eliza sneered while she approached him.

His eyes widened and then he hung his head down in defeat "I take it you heard all of that?"

"Enough of it, and to think Lana holds you in such high esteem. Her rising star, nothing more than a sad little dung worm doing Saresh's bidding. And what was that about the SIS?"

"I know this looks bad but my main goal right now is to stop Vitiate and it'll require all of us working together so please, reserve judgment until after he's been dealt with." Kovach pleaded.

Eliza scoffed at the nerve of him but for now, he was right "Yeah, fine. I suppose you're useful for now but this isn't over Kovach." she threatened.

Kovach understood her meaning and reprimanded himself for getting caught while he explained the next steps of his plans to her. Before they could make use of the power systems to shock all living beings in New Adasta, the dampeners would have to be disabled first so Eliza set off again to head back into the city.

The task wasn't easy but she got it done and after battling an unknown creature, she quickly contacted Lana.

" _You fought what we call a Monolith, they're made from Sith alchemy, a sign that Vitiate's power is growing."_ Lana explained.

"I see…" Eliza cast another glance at the dead monstrosity behind her "Lana, about Kovach…"

"Plans over, scrapped." the very man she was about to speak of interrupted "One of these Monoliths tore through a junction, caused an electrical surge and now the dampeners are shot."

"And you expect me to believe a single word coming out of your mouth? What are your true intentions here Kovach?" Eliza accused.

"I want all of this to end, despite what you witnessed earlier."

" _What did she witness?"_ Lana inquired while she followed their conversation " _Kovach?"_

"Tell her, or I will." Eliza threatened Kovach and activated her lightsabers.

"Minister Beniko I… I haven't been entirely honest with you, and I place myself at your mercy… I don't work for you. I answer to Supreme Chancellor Saresh. I'm sorry." Kovach confessed with a trembling voice.

"A double Agent I suspect." Eliza furthered his confession "I overheard Saresh ask him for information on the SIS as well so no doubt he's been spying on both sides on her behalf."

" _I…"_ Lana seemed momentarily lost for words but then narrowed her gaze on Kovach " _Execute him."_

"Gladly." with a satisfied smirk and ignoring his final plea, Eliza raised one of her blades and in one fluid motion separated his head from the rest of his body.

Lana let out an exasperated sigh and watched him drop to the ground " _Now… his plan may have failed but I have a better plan, though one with a great deal of risk, if you're interested…"_

"I'm listening."

" _War has broken out all over Ziost but the Emperor seems to focus his attention on New Adasta, near you and I don't think that's a coincidence. I suspect he's not yet as strong as he'd like us to believe and he's worried about what you might do."_

"Which would be great and flattering if I actually felt like there was a single thing I could do…"

" _You've gotten under his skin Eliza, you always have and it's an advantage we can use to stop him. You'll address him, distract all of his pawns and let them chase you into the heart of New Adasta. You must make Vitiate want to kill you, now."_

" _Head for the coordinates I'm transmitting to you now, I'll meet you there."_

The transmission ended and Eliza took a second to gather her bearings while she witnessed the chaos that held New Adasta in its grasp. Ever since joining the Empire and uncovering more about her family, her ancestors, she'd wanted to visit Ziost and see the place her grandfather and father were born. Visit the site where her grandparents had gotten married and where her grandmother was buried but now she was faced with the possibility the planet may soon be destroyed instead should she fail to stop Vitiate.

She activated her earpiece and contacted Theron "Kovach's plan is a bust… and Kovach is no more. We discovered he was in league with Saresh, spying on both you and Lana…"

" _Blasted. Okay."_ Theron sounded agitated and pre-occupied " _So what's our next move now?"_

"Lana has a plan, not sure on the details but I'll keep you informed if she doesn't… just, wanted to let you know."

" _Thank you. How are you holding up?"_

"As well as can be. Things are crazy down here, it's like the whole city has lost its mind." Eliza sighed while she engaged her speeder to head for Lana's coordinates.

" _Yeah it's no different where I'm at. Possessed soldiers at every turn."_

"Be careful Theron, if something happened to you…"

" _I always am… you be safe too, please."_

Half an hour later she found herself at the top floor within the People's Tower at Lana's coordinates where she finally reunited with the blonde Sith.

"You made it, good." Lana gave a smile as she approached "I hope you don't mind but given Kovach's demise, I've taken liberty of reaching out to someone we know we can trust…" she established a connection on one of the nearby consoles and Theron's image appeared.

" _I'm in position Lana but this setup isn't anything like what you described…"_ he mumbled.

"What you mean is that you can't figure it out."

" _Oh don't get all… I'll figure it out. Just, be ready."_ Theron huffed and disconnected the line.

"We're going to…" Lana started and turned towards Eliza but she stopped when she noticed the latter's glossy eyes still firmly fixated on the console where Theron's image had appeared and disappeared.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

A sniffle came from Eliza's end and then she gave Lana a dirty glare "Since when do you and I discuss personal matters as though we're old pals?"

"Will you ever forgive me for what happened on Rishi?" Lana groaned "Look I know what happened between you both on Yavin and the rumor mill within the Empire, it's vast… and clearly even just seeing him over holo is getting to you."

"I'm sorry I… no, I haven't told him. I can't. I'd be giving him hope and then I'd have to take it away again too because Scourge or no Scourge, Theron's with the Republic and I'm with the Empire."

"Have you ever considered he might defect, to be with you? He'd make a wonderful asset…"

"No. I know him and even with Saresh breathing down his neck, the Republic is in his heart. It's where his few friends are, his difficult and estranged as they might be, his parents… he's not in a place where defecting is an option and if he did now, it would be for me, not for himself and I can't be that selfish. It would always stand between us."

"Anyways," Eliza recomposed herself "what's this plan you both seem to be in on?"

"You're going to make Vitiate angry," Lana began to explain realizing Eliza would rather not spend another moment dwelling on personal matters "very angry. So angry he'll focus all his attention on killing you."

Eliza scoffed "Shouldn't be too hard…"

"When the time comes, you'll lead him to an electrostatic weapon stored here in the heart of New Adasta. It was meant to be a last resort against civil uprisings on the planet but Theron's modifying it to be non-lethal. With the reduced charge, its radius of impact will diminish."

"I…" Eliza gave her a stunned look as she heard of the superweapon "You know, I'm not even going to ask. Let's do this."

Eliza's image was quickly broadcast across all channels on Ziost, hovering over New Adasta itself as she addressed the Emperor and prayed her words would take root and fester.

"Vitiate!" she called out "I know why you hide behind your little puppets, why you're so afraid to face me yourself. I know of the prophecy and I promise you, cowardly maneuvering through others won't save you. I'll find you and I'll strike you down, again and this time I'll make sure it sticks—and we both already know it will."

Lana terminated the broadcast "I sensed your hatred through those words, let's hope he did as well and takes the bait."

"I should go now, there's still much to be done and I've already lingered here for too long."

"Go. I can handle this."

"I believe you can. May the Force serve you well…" Lana left her with instructions on how to reach the rooftop where Theron would be awaiting her and then excused herself to go take care of a few other tasks first.

With her earpiece activated once more, Eliza began her ascend through the People's Tower "I'm on my way to you Theron…"

" _I'll be here, just… kark these controls,"_ he muttered " _Hey Eliza? If you run into my Jedi along the way please… don't—"_

"Theron I'm Sith, not stupid."

" _Of course."_ Theron gave a chuckle " _Sorry."_

"You just make sure that big weapon of Lana's been adjusted to zap anyone who'll come near us." she muttered while fighting off several possessed guards and knocking them unconcious.

" _Working on it."_

" _So how's life been treating you since joining the Empire?"_

"Oh alright I suppose. Survived an assassination attempt in my first week and ended up facing off against one of the Dark Council members. I killed him. Now I'm on the Dark Council myself though not because I killed him."

" _That's… wow, what?"_

Eliza smiled at his confusion "I'll explain when we have more time. Who knows, maybe we can go for a drink if we survive this madness…"

" _Would love to. And you and, Scourge… are you Mrs. Big Red now or still, you know…"_ he asked the one question she'd dreaded above all others.

"Not yet."

" _I see…"_ Theron let the remainder of his comment linger but then cussed " _Oww hell!"_

"What's wrong?"

" _Nothing just, loose wiring… I'm almost finished."_

Eliza sighed with relief "Good, because I'm almost there… in fact…" she waited a moment longer and emerged from the elevators "I can see you right now."

She rushed over and crouched down beside him "Anything I can do?"

"No I've got this. Just be prepared to fight like hell if…" further words escaped Theron as he found himself staring into her soft smiling eyes.

In them, he found his own feelings reflected—longing, hope, a wish for more but paired with fear and insecurity over all the obstacles that stood between them. Eliza saw it too and felt her heart race as she leaned closer, letting her feelings guide her and then she kissed him at last, no longer having the strength to deny herself the one thing she'd wanted to do ever since she first saw him again today.

Gentle and hesitant at first as she tried to gauge his reaction but he welcomed the gesture with every fiber of his being, dropping the tools he'd held to instead pull her closer while he deepened the connection. For one pure moment, they were lost entirely to the world around them, to the chaos that held Ziost in its grasp. A fleeting moment where everything felt right and good but it ended too quick when Eliza felt a terrifying presence draw near.

"He's almost here…" she sighed with a heavy heart and pulled away from Theron "Is the weapon ready?"

"Yeah, come" Theron led her to the center of the rooftop and activated the shield which would protect them from the electric pulse "we just need to wait until they're good and close…"

"Any last words?" Eliza gave a wry smile while her now sweaty palms rested on the hilts of her blades.

"We don't need any. You can do this Eliza, I believe in you."

The elevator doors hissed open next as Master Surro, once more possessed and accompanied by several soldiers and Jedi, stepped out onto the rooftop and slowly made her approach. Theron reached for Eliza's hand and held it while with the other, he activated the modified superweapon and sent heavy shock blasts across the platform taking the soldiers down one by one.

"I think… we got them?" he frowned and lowered the shield which protected them.

"Wrong." Master Surro called out, prancing through the heap of unconscious bodies which she effortlessly threw aside "I almost feel insulted—did you truly believe that would stop me?" she snapped the neck of a nearby Jedi and drew closer.

Behind her, the elevator doors pulled open once again and Lana came rushing out but before she even made it within striking distance of Master Surro, the latter had thrown her aside and she fell unconscious after colliding with one of the support beams.

"I will stop you." Eliza hissed in dangerous tones but before she could attack, Theron had rushed forward at Master Surro himself "No!"

The possessed Jedi laughed and effortlessly lift Theron up before he too was thrown far back and came crashing down against the platform so roughly he lost consciousness as well.

"Now it's just you and I little one. I made a mistake years ago when I kept you alive, when I thought you could serve me but I won't make that mistake again."

"Fight him Master Surro as you did before! Remember your training, remember the code!" Eliza tried in vain and Vitiate laughed her attempt off.

"Fool!"

Dark clouds drew up overhead and heavy rain began pelting down against the platform as Vitiate poured all his strength into Master Surro and lunged forward to attacked. Their swords clashed almost in perfect sync with the thunder which blasted through darkened skies and while straining herself against the assault, Eliza began to reach deep within herself to awaken her own darkness and seek its guidance and protection.

"Mm you've finally embraced your heritage." Vitiate commented when he felt her power surge "How did it feel to realize you were born into the same darkness you've always fought against?"

"Gratifying." Eliza sneered and dodged Surro's blade "To feel like you are where you belong. You'll understand that soon enough, when I kill you."

Lightning struck through the sky and mirrored across the platform as Vitiate channeled Surro's powers in Eliza's direction "Such sudden confidence but it changes nothing. You'll die as everyone else has, as your entire lineage died and I'll rise again stronger than ever before!"

Eliza caught the stream on her blades and pushed back. It tooker greater effort than she'd expected and though the darkness inside of her served her as well as it had in the past, its strength felt diminished in the presence of her biggest adversary and she struggled.

"You will fail Vitiate!" she cried out and lunged forward, ready to strike but Master Surro halted her attempt and threw her back.

"Never!"

"It is you who will fail and perhaps I will keep you alive so you can bear witness to the destruction I'll inflict upon this planet. So you can suffer through the thousands of deaths, knowing their blood is on your hands!"

Master Surro ripped one of the support beams atop the roof loose from its bolts and hurled it in Eliza's direction but she dove aside just in time.

There was a harsh truth in his words and they played upon a fear Eliza had carried with her from the moment she'd discovered Vitiate was alive and planning his return—the terrifying thought she'd be to blame for every death which followed now but it fueled her as well and she propelled herself forward.

"No! None shall ever fall victim to you again Vitiate!" Eliza swore and drove both her blades into Master Surro, her strength suddenly revived and once more they battled trading blows.

"I may have failed before but this time I won't!"

She began beating Master Surro back, fluidly dodging the Jedi's blades while thrusting her own forward and she soon gained the upper hand. With one final strike, she slid her lightsaber between the woman's ribs and knocked her out with the hilt of her other sword.

Master Surro fell to the ground injured and defeated though alive still and as Vitiate's hold withdrew from the woman and her visage returned to normal, Eliza crouched down next to her and checked her eyes.

"Is she…?" Theron croaked behind them and pushed himself up to rush over.

"No, she'll live…" Eliza inspected the fallen Jedi and felt her stir "and she's coming to."

"I saw everything…" Master Surro spoke in agonizing whispers "Every life he took… I took. It's all I can see anymore… I'm a monster."

"No no, that's not true. You'll be okay." Theron promised and knelt down at her side, his face overcome with concern and the faintest hint of guilt "I'll bring you back to Tython where the Jedi can help restore your mind, mend your soul."

"No you won't." Lana came up behind them as well having recovered from her fall "We should keep her here and explore her mind, find out what it was that helped Vitiate form such a connection with her."

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Theron shot back "The last thing she needs now is further intrusion into her mind!"

"We need answers Theron! This threat isn't over yet and we can't risk the faith of the galaxy just to assuage your guilt!"

Eliza sighed deeply as the bickering seemed to only further antagonize Master Surro who'd curled up and whimpered quietly.

"Enough, both of you." she came in between.

"Theron, take her to the Jedi and go quick. We cannot risk her falling under his control yet again. The Jedi can protect and save her."

"Eliza! You cannot—" Lana began but Eliza cut her off.

"Yes I am Lana and do not argue! She's frail enough as it is, if we subject her to any invasive mind procedures now we'll likely only destroy whichever strength she has left and leave her utterly defenseless against further possession—she goes with Theron."

"You'll doom us all!" Lana spat angrily "I hope you're happy!" she stalked off back towards the elevators muttering continued objections.

"Thank you…" Theron gave Eliza a wry smile.

Together they helped Master Surro up and Theron supported the Jedi under his arm "I don't want to leave like this, and we need to talk about… _earlier_ , but I should get her offworld as quick as possible, and contact Saresh to see if I can persuade her to call off her army…"

"It's okay Theron..." Eliza gently touched her hand to his cheek "Take care of her and get to safety."

"Eliza I love you."

"I know." she softly kissed his cheek and smiled "Go now, before it's too late."

With great reluctance, Theron said goodbye to her and hurried towards the elevators with Master Surro, fighting the clock out of fear Vitiate may possess her again at any moment.

Eliza remained behind and reached into her pocket for her com device so she could update Darth Marr but she had trouble maintaining a decent connection.

"Hello? Darth Marr do you read me?" she tried several times but all she could see was his image. The words he spoke never reached her and soon enough, Lana re-appeared claiming to experience similar issues.

"It might be the storm but we should head up to the space station and see if we can reach anyone from there." she suggested.

"Yeah alright." Eliza agreed.

They set off to commandeer the nearest shuttle they could find parked in New Adasta and headed quickly for the space station above Ziost but no sooner than they'd landed, a massive surge of power could be felt and the entire structure shook.

Eliza rushed for the observation deck, panicked and she slapped a flat hand against the viewport, her eyes widened as she became witness to the devastation down below on the surface of Ziost. She could feel him, Vitiate, stronger than ever before and the Dark Side which hungered, demanding to be fed and for just a moment Eliza unwittingly delighted in its intoxicating thrall. It felt good, invigorating, empowering but then a completely different feeling took over.

Down below, color drained away from the planet with each life Vitiate took and suddenly the defeat he'd promised she would experience set in. Death lingered all around her now, choking her slowly and assaulting her senses and mind. Every Force user devoured by Vitiate, whether Jedi or Sith, seemed to pass through her and she could taste their deaths. She felt their anguish, their horror and fear, the agony they experienced in the last seconds of their lives.

The experience consumed her and forced her down onto her knees, hot tears now streaming along her cheeks as the dead seemed to punish her for her arrogance and failure. She could feel them all around her now, clouding her mind and clawing at her skin, blinding her sight until she collapsed fully and fell to an all encompassing sense of defeat unlike any she'd ever felt before, an endless dark void.


	66. Chapter 66

**66: Life Goes On.**

Dromund Kaas wept for its sister that day, the rain washing down more profoundly than any citizen had ever witnessed it before. Wounded tears for all the fallen, for each soul lost on Ziost and the news travelled quickly. The streets of Kaas City were flooded not only by the rain but by confused and angered Imperials and Sith alike who couldn't understand why their own Emperor would do such a thing. People who'd lost family and friends that day demanding justice and vengeance.

Elsewhere though, far removed from the city, a shuttle landed and Lana opened up the side doors to pull her passenger out "I could use a hand." she told Darth Marr.

"I've got her." Darth Marr lift Eliza into his arms and observed her calmly while her head sunk down towards his shoulder.

For hours now, ever since the fall of Ziost, Eliza had been out of it—lost to the world. Her eyes remained open but she was unresponsive. She hadn't spoken a word, she hadn't reacted to anyone trying to draw her attention and she hadn't moved. It had taken the help of another Imperial to carry Eliza towards the shuttle which Lana had then flown back to Dromund Kaas.

"Is it the Emperor, did he get inside her head again?" Me'ghan asked with concern when Darth Marr carried Eliza inside his manor and settled her onto the sofa.

"I don't think so, I believe I'd sense him if that were the case."

He turned around to Lana "You did right bringing her here—others should not see one of our own like this and the city is in chaos. Contact the Wrath, find out if he's reached Imperial space yet."

"Where's Quinn?" he asked Me'ghan next.

"With his parents. They had old friends on Ziost, people they once served with, he's breaking the news to them."

Ravage, who'd been meeting with Darth Marr when he'd received Lana's call, sat down on the sofa and waved a hand before Eliza's eyes to see if she'd follow his movement or not.

"It's like she's not really in there." he observed.

"She's in shock, trapped inside her own mind." Darth Marr realized and pulled up a chair at her side before taking Eliza's hands in his own.

"I'm going to see if I can reach her through the Force. Leave us and make sure we're not interrupted."

The room quickly cleared of distractions and Me'ghan posted herself outside the massive wooden double doors as a way of keeping guard while Darth Marr surrendered himself to the dark side of the Force and sought out his apprentice.

 _He found her, in the deepest and darkest corner of her own mind surrounded by grim and colorless visages of those she loved, those who mattered to her. Darth Marr saw himself, Lord Scourge, Quinn, Me'ghan, four unfamiliar faces and the Agent who'd been with them on Yavin. He also saw two versions of Eliza—one fighting a vision of the Emperor on a constant loop while the other sat a ways away, knelt down and in tears as time after time her loved ones fell all around her meeting their deaths._

" _It's my fault, my fault. All my fault. I failed. I always fail." she muttered quietly rocking back and forth while she watched herself fight Vitiate and be defeated._

" _Eliza." Darth Marr towered over her but she didn't respond._

 _An agonizing scream escaped her as her other self was defeated again and once more those she loved were killed off one by one._

 _Darth Marr knelt down beside her "Eliza stop. This isn't real."_

" _Yes it is. It's the truth, the only truth. You'll die. Everyone dies, they always do. It's my fault."_

 _It was as though she looked right through him "You're not real. You're there. You'll die."_

" _Eliza!" he said again, louder this time while he trapped her jaw between his thumb and index finger "Look at me! I'm right here, I'm not dead and none of this is real!"_

 _Fiercely red eyes, the only color that seemed to exist in this world of hers, looked up at him from underneath her tear soaked lashes "You're a lie, a trap. He's trying to give me false hope."_

 _Behind them, Theron and Eliza's grandparents let out a piercing cry as they were robbed of their lives, closely followed by Kira and Doc and then the visage Darth Marr himself._

" _See, you're dead. You always die and I'm always powerless…" Eliza said and her bottom lip quivered "I can't escape this…"_

" _Yes you can. Snap out of it Eliza." he tried but it was no use._

 _She heard his words but they didn't ring true, not in the face of everything she witnessed on a constant repeat. The cries of her loved ones, the laughter coming from Vitiate drowning every truth out and keeping her rooted in fear and sorrow._

 _Everything began to fade away slowly and though Darth Marr tried to hold on, to convince her to break free of her own prison, he lost his grip and was returned to reality._

"I can't get through to her." he announced when he let Me'ghan, Lana and Ravage back into the room "She's stuck in a mental loop where those she loves continuously die at the hands of the Emperor."

"Let me try." Ravage said and turned towards Eliza.

"You?" a snort escaped Me'ghan "Please. You're her least favorite person."

"Exactly."

Ravage sat himself down next to Eliza and pulled her towards him, closing both his arms around her and taking her hands in his own as he focused in a similar fashion Darth Marr had done earlier.

 _He witnessed the same repetitive scene but rather than pay it a moment's attention, he strode over towards Eliza who still sat knelt on the ground and grabbed her by the arm. Ravage pulled her up to her feet and turned her around, facing away from constant deaths that plagued her._

" _Quite the horror scene you've fabricated here for yourself Seraphine." he commented dryly._

 _She went to argue but then stopped, as if she didn't recognize him at all but then she frowned too and for a second stopped crying "You're… out of place. You don't belong here…"_

" _Neither do you but still here we are."_

" _No… I do. You don't. How are you here? I don't like you. You should go before you die too." she moved to turn away again but Ravage grabbed her by the shoulders._

" _Enough Seraphine. Enough whining and crying or whatever it is you're doing to yourself right now. You've always insisted to me you're Sith so now prove it. Get over it. Get over this and just snap out of it already." he shook her roughly as he spat out his words._

" _Stop. You're just another lie. A plague. A nightmare. You're not real."_

" _No?" Ravage gave her a foul smirk "Then how come I can do this?"_

 _He called upon just a fraction of his power and began to channel a wave of Force lightning into Eliza, shocking her as the energy coursed through her veins and caused her body to convulse. A scream escaped her and she collapsed forward into his arms but right before he could catch her, they both vanished from the darkness._

Eliza found herself brought back to reality and gasped. The clear blue returned to her eyes and an angered fluster crept upon her paled cheeks as she turned in Ravage's embrace and slapped him hard across the face.

"You son of a—" she went to hit him again but he caught her wrist.

"I believe you mean 'thank you'?"

She scoffed and swiftly moved away "Where… Ziost, I was…" Eliza looked around the room and then saw Me'ghan, Lana and Darth Marr "How?"

"Lana flew you back here. You… were in shock, it seems like." Me'ghan sat herself between Ravage and Eliza "What happened?"

"I…" Eliza took a deep breath while she started to regain color and a sense of self "Vitiate he, he killed everyone and everything and I… every Sith, every Jedi who died it's like I was connected to all of them. I could feel their deaths, I could hear their screams, feel their brief and yet endless suffering… It was too much, I blacked out."

She lowered her head into the palms of her hands "I can still feel them… so much death. No one survived did they?"

"No." Darth Marr shook his head slowly "Save for those at the spaceport and those who were evacuated on time. A couple hundred."

"I'm sorry… I failed everybody."

"Oh stop." Ravage let out an exasperated sigh and got up "Your self pity won't serve anyone now."

"Ravage…" Me'ghan warned.

"He's right." Eliza admitted "I can't… I shouldn't dwell on this now, it won't help."

"See, I'm right." a smug response came from Ravage "We should convene the Council to go over every detail and restore order in Kaas City."

"Wait. I…" Eliza wasn't sure what she wanted to say or do but she stepped closer to him nonetheless "I… thank you. For, pulling me out of there… out of, well, I'd say hell comes pretty close." she gave a weak smile and then ever so lightly kissed his cheek.

"Yeah… uh, anyways, just make sure you…" he fumbled with his words, suddenly feeling out of his comfort zone but then he shifted back into his brusque self "Just get over it soon. The Council will need a full recount of events, without your incessant crying."

"Right." Eliza took the comment remarkably well "I should go too," she started next as Ravage left "I need to freshen up and get a change of clothes, I feel like death's lingering all around me."

"We'll meet in two hours, will that work for you?" Darth Marr asked.

"Yeah, it will and… thank you. I remember you now, showing up. I just, couldn't…"

She'd hug him too, she felt tempted enough but at the risk of meeting nothing but an ice cold response, she kept herself at bay and smiled at Me'ghan "You'll let Quinn know I'm good? Oh and Lana… thank you for bringing me home."

"Did you get in touch with the Wrath?" Darth Marr turned to Lana after waiting for Eliza to leave. He couldn't be sure how she'd react to his return and right now he felt she had enough on her plate already.

"He should be here by nightfall."

—

"Ugh that meeting was probably the most depressing one we've ever had." Eliza let out a groan as she followed Vowrawn into his private chambers but before she could even step inside, someone lunged at her from the shadows and she just barely kept her attacker at bay by use of the Force.

"Darius!" Vowrawn scolded and gave his nephew a stern glare "What did I tell you?"

"But uncle she's—" the little Pureblood protested as he tried to fight through the barrier Eliza kept up.

"A Sith now and a member of the Dark Council."

"I don't care!" Darius sneered "I said I would make her pay! I'm Sith, I have to avenge what she did!"

A smile curled up at the corners of Eliza's mouth and her eyes twinkled with amusement. She'd completely forgotten about Darius and his connection to Vowrawn.

"Sorry. I caught him trying to sneak into my club last night with a few of his friends, to impress them. I've kept him here for now until the unrest over Ziost settles down." Vowrawn explained to Eliza.

"It's fine." she dropped her guard when Darius appeared to finally give up "How about I make you a deal?" she asked him next, toying with the idea of half entertaining the kid who seemed so hell bent on revenge.

"Pfft."

Eliza bit back a chuckle as she observed his stubborn and fiery attitude, so different from his uncle "When you graduate from the Academy, come seek me out and we'll have a friendly duel instead. Just to see who's the better fighter."

The boy eyed her curiously and took his time considering his options and answer but then came with something far more unexpected "If I win, will you take me on as an apprentice?"

"Uh…" Eliza glanced over at Vowrawn and furrowed her brows "I… you don't want to follow in your uncle's footsteps?"

"Bah, no! What he does is boring and stupid. I want to fight! Like you and Darth Marr and the Wrath! I want to be a warrior!"

"I see." she laughed "But I thought you wanted me dead."

"Well maybe I don't, not if you train me to be like you."

Eliza clacked her tongue "If your uncle doesn't mind… and if you complete your training at the Academy, without sneaking out… and defeat me in a duel then, sure."

"Oh I'm fine with it. He's made it clear he has no interest in my line of work for the Empire." Vowrawn sighed dramatically but with a smile.

"Your work sucks! I don't care about logistics and stupid stuff!"

"So you've said, a dozen times over. Now go wait outside and I'll be with you in a moment after I'm done talking to Darth Seraphine."

Darius rolled his eyes and marched outside, slamming the door just a tad harder than was necessary.

"It's strange…" Eliza mused "You don't strike me as the parental type at all."

"I'm not, and I'm actually his great uncle but I'm also the only one he's got left. He was two when they brought him here. It's odd to think it's already been ten years… he's spent most his time at boarding school though and now the Academy. As you say, I'm not the parental type."

"Well, doesn't look like you're doing too bad with him."

Vowrawn nodded and then drew her closer to him. He kissed her lips but the very second he did, he noticed something was off and he didn't need to guess what "You're about to put an end to our little get togethers, aren't you?"

"Mmm yeah."

She gave him an apologetic smile "I need more. I want more, and not from you, I know that's not who you are but Ziost… it made me rethink my life and…"

"I enjoy what we do, immensely but I miss just spending all night in bed with someone who loves me. Talking, exchanging small affections, loving each other. Waking up in his arms knowing that everything is right, as it should be. That I'm safe and the best version of me… like I'm whole, you know? Complete. I want that, and need it."

"I want love… real love."

"Well then," Vowrawn leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead "I hope you find it Eliza."

"I will miss you though." he added with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh I'll still be around, I just won't be taking my clothes off for you anymore." she gave a cheeky grin.

"Ewww what!" Darius re-entered Vowrawn's chambers with his face screwed up in disgust.

Eliza flustered and turned to look away, biting down hard on her bottom lip to prevent from laughing while Vowrawn merely scolded his nephew "That's what you get for eavesdropping."

"I have to, you never tell me anything!"

"And now you know why. Out."

With a huff and sickened look, Darius stomped off again and Eliza finally began to laugh.

"So what will you do now?" Vowrawn asked her when the laughter subsided "Try to reconcile with the Wrath?"

"No… I, damn—I haven't even spoken to him yet, I should probably inform him about Ziost." she realized.

"But relationship wise, I think I'm just going to devote to the Empire and myself for a while. Be my own person without all these complications."

"Oh no don't you do that. You've just started to blossom Eliza, don't become like Marr."

"I'm not saying forever, just right now. I need to focus on me and my duty and perhaps over time, everything else will simply fall into place."

"If you're certain…" Vowrawn conceded though he wasn't convinced a future without love and passion was the right path for her "Now, before you leave, there's one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"While you were gone, Trask caught some interlopers on your property and he called Ravage. Two of them died a most brutal death but the one leading them was imprisoned underneath the Citadel. We figured you might like to interrogate him yourself, as he appears to be an old acquaintance of yours."

"Who is it?" Eliza frowned.

"Fideltin Rusk."


	67. Chapter 67

**67: Surprise.**

"Rusk? Seriously? What was he doing there?" Eliza huffed as she followed Vowrawn marching down the corridors of the prisons underneath the Citadel.

"That's what we hope you'll be able to find out."

She scoffed and quickened her pace with a sense of frustration "I should have squeezed the life out of that worm months ago."

The doors into the interrogation room flew open and Eliza found Ravage already waiting inside, along with Rusk strapped to a torture display and the Chagrian's eyes shot daggers her way. She observed the scene and then moved the electrode patches from his arms over to his lethorns instead.

"The lethorns, highly sensitive." she explained her actions to the other two "Why are you here Rusk? Come to scold me some more for not being Jedi enough?"

He acknowledged her with a foul glare but said nothing.

"What do you know of the others he was with?" she asked Ravage next "And why were you called?"

"Trask knew you were on Ziost so he contacted me, seeing as I'm the one who introduced you to him." he explained "As for the men he was with, Intelligence identified them as Karsim and Eckerd, black ops. Supposed to be imprisoned on Berrun."

Immediately, something in the back of Eliza's mind began to draw on her focus as the names carried some familiarity. She'd heard them before, she just couldn't place it at first but then it clicked.

"There's only one woman… well, two, who could have gotten them out of there but mostly one with motive." she narrowed her eyes on Rusk "Your old buddies huh? The ones who killed women and children? And you dared criticize me, tsk."

His silence remained and Eliza rolled her eyes "There are other means of making you talk you know? I've never really done this before but these two" she indicated at Vowrawn and Ravage "I'm sure they know what to do so it's up to you really."

"Oh it's easy" Ravage showed her to the controls "see this switch here? It'll amp up the intensity with one being the lowest and five… well, that one would actually silence him permanently so steer clear, at least until you've got your answers."

"And warn me if you do go to five, I'd like to get out of here before then—the stench lingers for days." Vowrawn added casually and pulled up a chair to make himself comfortable.

"Marr's not taught you any of this, has he? Although he is a little more old school, prefers using his own powers over machines." Ravage commented and guided her hand towards the switch "Go ahead, try."

For a moment Eliza flashed back to her time aboard the Emperor's fortress when Chaskar had encouraged her to torture Kira in a similar fashion. She hadn't been able to do it then and made up an excuse to get out of it but Rusk seemed like a far more appealing target. She'd never enjoyed his presence to begin with but she'd accepted his help, it had felt like the right thing to do and as Jedi she pretty much welcomed anybody but with the way they'd parted she'd lost all tolerance for the Chagrian.

"Last chance for answers Rusk." she declared and when he once more failed to respond, she activated the device.

A low humming sounded through the room as waves of electricity poured into Rusk's body and he shuddered several times, gritting his teeth against the pain though he fought hard too not to let it show and remained quiet while Eliza turned the device off again.

Ravage leaned sideways against the nearest wall and sighed disappointedly "You might want to try two, or go straight to three. These types are usually well trained to deal with this kind of pain."

"Just tell us why you're here Rusk, what were you doing at my mansion? I mean I've got a pretty good guess but I'd like to hear it from you."

"You might as well go straight to five you filthy Sith harlot—I'm not telling you a thing." Rusk finally snarled and spat down at Eliza's feet.

The anger she'd felt the day he'd left resurfaced within an instant and Eliza balled her fists.

"I was right about you, about how you'd changed. Falling for that Pureblood manipulator, forsaking your Jedi vows. Disgusting."

"Yeah, it turns out you were right. I did change, I have changed and I had fallen for Scourge" Eliza admitted while forcing herself to stay calm "but you had no right to bring any of that up then. You were out of line and I should have killed you that day on the ship. I would have had Scourge not stopped me but I'm glad you're here giving me a second chance to do so now."

She cranked the intensity up to three and watched as Rusk's body convulsed violently, slapping back against the table with each surge that coursed through him and though the scene would have been horrifying to her months ago, she secretly enjoyed it now.

"Talk." Eliza demanded when she powered the device down.

"Never!"

"You know, there are other means." Vowrawn intervened and came up behind Eliza, placing his hands on her shoulders "Why don't you try and pick apart his mind, see what he's hiding."

"I've never really—"

"Just focus. Clear your own mind and focus on his, search the Force for his voice." he whispered below her ear and massaged her shoulders "Relax and reach out."

Faint whispers reached her ears as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness that lay just below the surface these days, so easily tapped into and like a wave it carried her straight to the thought process of her captive. Rusk may have remained silent but his thoughts spoke volumes and the truth she'd suspected quickly came to light.

"Mmm Saresh. So she offered your old squad a chance at redemption, a pardon, if they assisted you in assassinating me. Why? She's never gone this far for a fallen Jedi before." Eliza mused quietly while she maintained her focus and contact.

Rusk pulled on his restraints as though trying to shake her off but further answers easily revealed themselves.

"Never would have guessed I was this important to her…" Eliza broke out of the trance and smiled "She shouldn't worry about me spilling Republic secrets, I already have and as for her feeling personally offended, because I was their 'Hero'... oh well."

She slowly circled around the table Rusk was strapped to and tutted "I bet you were real eager to take on this assignment, weren't you?"

"To see you dead? Yes." he hissed "You betrayed all of us. Kira, Doc, myself. Even that damn droid and every single person in the Republic. Then when Saresh found out Satele had had the nerve to work together with you on Yavin without bringing you in, she called me into her office instead."

"You're an affront to the Jedi and the Republic but many still praise your heroism and the only way for Saresh to regain her dignity after being forced to rectify her statement is to bring you to justice, by any means."

"I see." Eliza responded calmly "I always knew the was dirty but this? Tell me, did you go radio silent during your mission? Because you probably shouldn't have. I spoke with Saresh while I was on Ziost, she could have told you I wasn't home and then you wouldn't be caught now."

Rusk said nothing but Eliza could still track his mind and his facial expression confirmed it "Oh you didn't go radio silent… she simply let you walk into a trap or, didn't care to give you a heads up? That's unfortunate, for you."

Ravage stifled a chuckle and though he loathed to admit it, he was quite enjoying this side of her and she handled herself better than he'd expected.

"You got your answers Sith now just kill me." Rusk grunted with a growing anger and though he'd rather not die, he knew it was inevitable at this point.

"Too easy."

Vowrawn quirked a brow at her response but sat back down awaiting her next move.

"There's something else I'd like to try, I've been wanting to try for a while now but I'd feel bad subjecting just any random person to it… so the honor is yours now."

She stripped Rusk of the electrode patched stuck to his body and tightened up his restraints.

"You see, I was always Sith. I was born Sith and actually have these powers that are said to be somewhat unique. I can burn a person alive, I can heat up an object but… I'd like to see if I can heat up just certain body parts as well, without burning my subject instantly."

"What do you say old friend?"

If his light blue skin allowed for it, Rusk would pale away but instead she simply met his widened eyes "You're nothing like the young Jedi I once knew… you're disgusting, vile, wretched!"

"That sounds like a 'yes' to me." she shrugged.

The knowledge of Saresh and Rusk's words had incensed her beyond measure—every part of her being ached to inflict pain, to unleash her hatred and she had for a while now wondered if she could manage to temper her gift in such a way she could harm a person with it without killing them instantly.

She slid over to Vowrawn and whispered in his ear "If this goes wrong and I pass out, take me to Darth Marr instantly. Don't tell anyone what happened and make sure Ravage knows I'll kill him if he spills my secret."

Vowrawn frowned, he wasn't entirely aware of the details surrounding her use of power but he nodded regardless "You have my word. Now, show me what you can do, I've been dying to find out."

Intrigued by her speech and the mysterious exchange with Vowrawn, Ravage leaned forward and curiously narrowed his eyes on Eliza and Rusk.

It took but a second for Eliza to tap back into her darkness, to fuel herself and embrace her gift while her mind focused on Rusk. On his organs more precisely and while a darkened haze drew up within the interrogation room, she began to direct the fire which yearned inside of her towards her intended victim.

The effects proved far more useful than the torture device had been and Rusk began screaming out in sheer agony almost instantly. He felt his lungs burn and tighten, depriving him of oxygen while they scorched his insides and his heart began to race with panic and fear. The heat spread out, touching on his stomach and liver and Rusk violently pulled on the straps that held him down, desperate to claw at his own chest in a naive hope of stopping the pain but it wouldn't.

"That's…" Ravage stepped over to Vowrawn, never once taking his eyes off the scene unfolding before them "What is she doing?"

"Incinerating him from within, best I can guess." Vowrawn said with a wide eyed grin "It sounds positively excruciating."

There was the faintest sound of something popping or snapping and Rusk began to cough up a considerable amount of blood while his chest seemed to cave in on itself, blackened marks now blotching his skin. Eliza was tempted to push further but she also felt the power within herself growing stronger than she was and realized she was about to lose the control she'd clung to so instead she finally let up and took a step back to admire her work.

"Huh, interesting."

Rusk didn't hear her anymore. The little life he had left in him concentrated on easing his pain instead while slowly, the rest of his organs began to give out and his heart began to fail him.

"I think I enjoyed this better than using the machine…" she cast a glance over her shoulder at Ravage and Vowrawn and smirked "I guess I'm old school too."

A small chuckle escaped her but then she began laughing fully, thrilled by the fact she'd taken her gift to a new level and purpose without suffering hefty consequences.

"Delightful." Vowrawn commented with admiration and a twinkle dancing through his eyes.

Ravage however wasn't as quick to say anything. A part of him had been more than just pleasantly surprised by her actions and what she could do but there was another part that actually for just a fraction deemed her power to be terrifying and unnatural.

"So…" Eliza stepped closer to Rusk who'd just blown out his last breath and grabbed him by the horns to pull his head back "What happens to him now?"

"That's what slaves and cleaners are for." Vowrawn held out a hand to her "Come, let us celebrate your first successful interrogation."

"Mm nope. I know where that leads to and I already told you, I'm not taking my clothes off for you anymore." Eliza laughed again.

"What?" he pretended to be offended "Are you telling me none of this turned you on, not even a little? That rush of power, that rising darkness, holding someone's life in your hands…?"

"Oh it did." she admitted with ease "But I'm just not going to take it out on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

She chuckled "Don't start that again."

Ravage scoffed at their exchange and shook his head while he turned for the doors "I'll get a crew in here to clean up. Oh and you're welcome, once more."

"For?" Eliza looked in his direction.

He said nothing and instead marched off into the hallways, followed by curious frowns from both Eliza and Vowrawn.

"Well then…" she said after an awkward pause "Thanks for this. I should get going too, Marr asked me to stop by… and he's either going to be really mad at me for what I just did here or, well perhaps not so mad and proud instead."

Quickly she said goodbye to Vowrawn and then rushed off for the elevators that would take her back to the main hub within the Citadel and then Darth Marr's chambers. The guards let her pass and she pushed past the doors, ready to announce her presence when a sudden nearby familiarity in the Force stopped her and caught her off guard.

"Scourge…" she breathed quietly and found herself staring up into his piercing red eyes.

The sensation that washed over her was worse than when she'd been confronted with Theron again and Eliza quickly found herself caught between the urge to run away and the one that pushed her to jump into his arms instead but she chose neither.

"I… you're back… when?"

"I demanded his return when news of Ziost first reached us, not realizing how fast it would end again too." Darth Marr explained "I'd hoped he may be able to assist you facing Vitiate."

"Okay…" was all Eliza managed.

"You smell of burned flesh." were the first words out of Lord Scourge's mouth as he observed her calmly.

"Rusk. He needed to die."

"Naturally." Lord Scourge responded though he had no idea what she actually meant.

"You're back."

"I am."

"Staying?"

"Unless I'm commanded otherwise."

From behind his desk, Darth Marr observed the pair quietly and though there were things he'd wanted to discuss with the both of them, he chose to let it wait and excused himself—a gesture lost on both Lord Scourge and Eliza who now only had attention for each other.

"Are you well?" she asked, never once taking her eyes off of his.

"Quite. Are you?"

"Ask me again tomorrow."

"I've missed you." he admitted and a hint of guilt lingered on his face "I shouldn't have left you."

"For the Empire, right?"

"Right."

The wide variety of thoughts racing through her mind now all translated to one simple thing. To three little words she'd refuse to utter, same as she had with Theron and rather than ask for his embrace, Eliza stepped back instead. The high she'd experienced earlier was gone, the joy had left her and once again she imagined herself falling to pieces in his presence.

"I think I will go home and sleep. It's been a trying forty-eight somewhat hours…"

"Of course." he nodded.

"Welcome home, Lord Scourge."


	68. Chapter 68

**68: Difficult Conversations & Tough Requests.**

A week had passed since the fall of Ziost and life on Dromund Kaas slowly returned to normal save for a few riots on occasion lead by those who no longer held faith in the Empire's leadership. Protestors and doomsayers had been arrested swiftly and Mortis had his hands full dealing with the fall out while Darth Marr had gathered his forces, those under Eliza's command and those with Me'ghan and mapped out new patrols to try and locate the Emperor.

"I'd rather come with you," Eliza sighed while she stood beside him on the _Achlys_ ' bridge "what use am I here when the threat is out there?"

"You could teach me how to lead an entire fleet?" she tried with an innocent smile.

Darth Marr folded his arms before his chest and though he wore his mask as always, it was easy enough for Eliza to discern the scowl he was giving her.

"Okay fine. But at least give me something to do."

"Stop by the military academy and recruit anyone good enough to graduate, and keep things in check here. Get familiar with your own department and make preparations for the second patrol shift when I return next month."

Eliza nodded but still slipped in some protest too "I don't like the idea of you leaving. I don't care if that makes me soft or weak but those images, they haven't left my mind. I'm scared you'll die, that those I love will all die. I'd rather you stay here."

Darth Marr placed a hand at her lower back and led her towards the boarding ramp "We will all die at some point Eliza, accept that now so it won't burden you later on in life and know that we do what we must for the Empire. Don't let your fears cripple you or stand between you and your duty."

"Yes well, forgive me if I'd prefer 'at some point' to be a long ways away from now." she gave a slight smile.

He nodded "One may hope."

They stepped aside to let some soldiers carrying supplies pass and Eliza glanced at Lord Scourge waiting for her outside the loading docks "Does he have any special instructions, are you sending him back out to locate Nathema?"

"No. The safety of our capital and finding Vitiate takes priority now. He'll remain here, unless that's a problem for you?"

"Nah. You're right, our duty comes first." she briefly touched his arm as a means of saying goodbye "Come back in one piece, please. There's still plenty for me to learn from you."

"Hmm. Eliza? Be mindful of what you do and, no more experimenting with your powers in the presence of those you shouldn't be trusting…" Darth Marr warned and then vanished back inside the _Achlys_.

"You ready to head back into the city?" Lord Scourge asked as she took a small run to catch up to him.

"I was thinking just outside the city actually. I wanna check on the renovations first."

"Sure," he started the engine of his speeder "hop on then."

The ride to the city wasn't overly long and though Eliza knew better, she still took a second to enjoy his presence for the duration of their trip. To be close to him again, feel his body heat as she held onto him from behind and rested her cheek against his back. Through all the pain and drama of the past weeks, she'd missed him too.

"It's, impressive." Lord Scourge noted when he parked outside the maingate.

"Just wait until we get inside. I mean, it's probably a mess right now but still… it's huge."

She gave him a tour of the grounds first before taking him inside to check out the various rooms and interior, leading him from one wing to the other and at last stopping at the room she'd kept in mind for him.

"I get it if you'd rather have a place of your own and I won't be offended if you turn it down but… it comes with its own bathroom and an adjacent office and library."

"My presence would not upset you all over again?" he quirked a ridged brow.

"I'm hoping the worst of that is behind us now… I'm not ready to get involved again, with anyone really but I wouldn't mind us trying to be friends."

Without saying a word, Lord Scourge lead her inside the room away from the ears of those working carefully to reconstruct the mansion "Do you no longer love me?"

"Of course I do. I… can't seem to shut it off no matter how hard I try and I know you're waiting to see if we'll make it or not Scourge but…" she let out a deep sigh and sat back against the window sil.

"Look, you hurt me and I know, I've hurt you too, I get that and won't deny it but your reaction after we broke up… pushing me out, pulling me back in, getting so angry over something that meant nothing… the fact you even broke up with me at all, it left a scar. Right now I don't trust you not to hurt me again and maybe I have no right saying that but it's how I feel so I'd rather just… pace things, you know."

He nodded slowly, understanding perfectly well what she meant and he knew his mistakes "I never meant to. I thought I'd be okay but then imagining you with… him, that deviant? I… I'd expected you might seek out Theron but not that you would—"

"You don't get it Scourge. Vowrawn was, a distraction and adventure, something different and exciting to dull the pain in my heart but I don't love him in the slightest. I just, I needed something to get away from all the hurt and crying."

She glanced outside over her shoulder as the rain began to pour down across the city once again "I did see Theron though, he showed up on Ziost."

"Ah." he responded calmly "How did that go?"

"Terrible, but at the same time not really? It was unexpected. We talked and I've promised him to stay in touch this time… and I kissed him."

"I see."

"I love him too Scourge." Eliza admitted cautiously "It won't go anywhere, ever but I'm not forcing him out of my life again either and if you're going to cherish hopes of you and I getting back together, if that's something you'd still want one day… then you deserve to know this at least which is the only reason I'm telling you now."

"Thank you" Lord Scourge managed though her confession weighed heavy on him "Can you answer me one thing though?"

"I can try."

"Say he and I were both available, both within your reach… who would you choose?"

Eliza swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers "Scourge I… that's an impossible question right now. I've discovered what I want but beyond that? I don't have an answer, not even within my own mind let alone one I can give you."

"Does it matter though?" she asked him next "I mean, say the answer is you… am I still the person you want to be with after all this, after the things I've just told you?"

For a while, he said nothing but instead inched closer and wrapped both his arms around her as they stood in silent embrace. His hands gently caressed along her shoulders and back and despite all they'd gone through it felt good for him to hold her again.

"I love you Eliza, and I can't stop it. You're a part of me and without you I'm just… the empty shell I used to be. So yes, it matters." Lord Scourge said finally.

She stared up into his eyes and a part of her longed for more than just an embrace but such things would only send the wrong message now and instead she simply smiled "I really am glad you're back… and the offer stands, once the renovation is completed."

"I'll even let you decorate it yourself." Eliza added with a grin.

"You don't have to sell me on the idea, you already know there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Even as just a friend."

—

"So it's settled then, we're all moving?" Eliza beamed with joy as she cleaned off the breakfast table the following morning and started dishes "And I promise, you both will have plenty privacy if you need it."

"I believe you." Quinn smiled, relieved to finally see some happiness in his niece again "When will the renovations be done?"

"A few more weeks Trask said. I've considered helping out, I mean I did help with the rebuild of the Jedi Temple too but according to pretty much everyone else here that's just not very Sith like. We have slaves and hired workers for those things. You know it's no wonder it took so long for them to rebuild the Sith Academy if no one's willing to use their powers."

"I thought you were getting used to being waited on and having servants?" Me'ghan laughed and set out to help her.

"I am it's just… I'm impatient too, even more so when I know I could get it done much faster myself."

"You're antsy and restless. Are you heading for the Military Academy today like Marr suggested?"

"Yeah I guess I may—" Eliza's com chimed, interrupting her "Excuse me." she stepped away as she recognized the frequency.

"Theron?" she answered once she was out of earshot of everyone else.

" _Hey, I'm not disturbing you am I?"_

"Not at all," Eliza snuck into Quinn's office and sat down "how are you? I've been meaning to call I just…"

" _Yeah, same here. I've been wanting to ask but I'm not sure I actually want to know whether… well if that kiss meant anything at all…"_

"It means that I love you and care about you Theron but beyond that… who the hell knows? It's not like we've got options."

" _I know, but for what it's worth… it was nice Eliza and I just wish it wasn't all we'll ever have."_

Through the holo feed she could see he was so earnest and genuine in the way he felt and it played on her emotions "Tell me how we could possibly ever work, realistically and I'd consider it but… I don't think there's a way."

" _We could disappear. Go back to Rishi or something, get a little home for ourselves just outside of Old City and just hide from the rest of the galaxy. You liked it there right?"_ he tried with a smile though she could tell by his tone of voice he wasn't entirely serious.

Still, she indulged the fantasy for just a moment "And do what? Laze on our backsides all day? Grow crops, have a little farm? Oooh or, continue on my pirate legacy. Bet I've still got some pull there."

Theron laughed despite the misery of knowing none of it could ever be " _If only things could be that simple right? Look I know we're in an impossible situation so I won't ask for it or make you feel bad… I actually didn't even call to discuss this although we should be."_

"Hmm what is it then?" Eliza put her feet up on the desk and sat back "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

" _I'm not but someone else is."_ he admitted " _Charlie. Lana called her into Intelligence headquarters almost a week ago and we haven't heard from her since, and Lana won't answer my calls."_

"Oh Theron… you don't think she got busted for whatever double spy dealings she's got going on do you?"

" _I can't be sure but I was hoping you might be able to find out? I wouldn't ask normally, I know this may put you in a precarious situation but contacting you is about all I could do to stop Jonas from flying to Dromund Kaas himself. He's worried sick."_

She sat up straight and sighed "I can dig around... but first you'll have to tell me everything you know about her and her role within the SIS and Intelligence. I won't judge but if I'm going to look for her I'll need to be prepared for what I might find."

Half an hour later she rushed out the door to find Lana at Intelligence headquarters, now armed with everything Jonas and Theron knew of Charlie's background.

"Eliza. I mean, Darth Seraphine." Lana smiled politely when Eliza pushed her way past a few underlings to get into her office.

"Eliza's fine, we're… familiar, right?"

"Of course. Please, have a seat. What can I do for you?"

With a plan lingering in the back of her mind, Eliza gave her a smile and started "I'm sure you've heard I had some intruders on my property a while back, a black ops team sent by Saresh to kill me?"

Lana nodded.

"Well I was thinking I might want my own eyes and ears within the Republic. Someone to keep track of Saresh's movement and of the SIS' operations. Someone who can give me a little heads up the next time that tries anything, or even if the Republic somehow finds a lead on Vitiate before we do."

She tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes on Lana "Do you happen to have an Agent who's trained for such a thing? Or perhaps one who's already infiltrated deep with the Republic or better yet, the SIS?"

A long pause followed while Lana visibly struggled with how to answer Eliza's request "You've caught me at a bad time Eliza. After learning of Kovach's betrayal and duplicity, I began investigations into all of our active Agents and had quite a few of them arrested. Many who remained undercover and infiltrated after Sith Intelligence fell originally, and who switched sides as a result."

"One of those agents is Cipher Nine. She'd be perfect for what you're asking but I suspect her loyalties lie elsewhere now which is why I had her locked up for interrogation."

"I see." Eliza kept a smile on her face as Lana confirmed her and Theron's suspicions "That's a shame… I mean, training up someone new and getting them in with the Republic would take too long…"

"Unfortunately." Lana affirmed.

"Would you…" Eliza thought for a second "Is there a chance I might question Nine myself? Verify her loyalties and if she's jumped ship, see if I can… _persuade_ her to reconsider?"

"It's, unusual." Lana hesitated "Are you truly that desperate to get your own spy in? You don't trust Theron would warn you if Saresh was planning anything, or if they found anything on Vitiate? He, well he loves you."

"He loved me two months ago as well yet he didn't include me in what he was up to with that Sixth Line of his, what he'd found on the Emperor and I don't think he was aware of Saresh's plans."

"Besides, his affiliation with me is well known to all of them."

"Point well taken." Lana nodded slowly and then began typing away on her datapad.

"As I said, it's unusual but since it's you asking, Cipher Nine is in cellblock C-69. I'm signing her over to you which makes her your responsibility from now on, do with her as you will but this is the only favor you'll ever get out of me Eliza and I do hope after this you'll finally give me a fair chance and your trust."

"Lana I no longer hold a grudge over Rishi." Eliza lied to make herself appear more amicable "But I do appreciate this and won't forget it. Trust me, if she's bad news… well I recently learned a few new tricks that I won't mind using against her."

Lana transferred Charlie's records over to Eliza's datapad "You'll let me know of your progress?"

"Naturally."

"Thank you. And Eliza, if she is a spy, find out who she was working for exactly and what she's done for them."

"Lana… I'll bring you a full report, I promise. You're doing good work here and if I can contribute in some way, it would be my honor."

The smile she wore remained firmly fixed on her face but a part of Eliza felt terribly guilty. She couldn't recall a time where she'd lied this much to another but she also kept on reminding herself of Lana's betrayal on Rishi and decided in a way, Lana still owed her and Theron and getting Charlie out of Imperial prison would pay off that debt even if she weren't aware of it.

"I am trying my hardest." Lana beamed "Darth Marr put a lot of faith in me when he assigned me to this position and I intend to give it my very best."

"I'm quite certain he's proud of you." Eliza ignored the inkling of guilt that tried to eat away at her "I'll head for C-69 now and see what I can get out of this Cipher Nine… thank you again Lana, I'll be in touch."


	69. Chapter 69

**69: A Rendezvous.**

"What do you mean prisoner 86739 isn't in her cell? She was signed over to me earlier today by Minister Beniko herself." Eliza narrowed her eyes on jailer Vann.

"I'm sorry my Lord. She was taken to interrogation room five, hours ago, for…" the young Imperial woman checked her records "Lord Cyrus' trials."

Eliza scoffed and shook her head "Did they request her specifically or was she picked out at random?"

"At random my Lord. I am so sorry, I had no idea the prisoner belonged to Intelligence, it doesn't say on her records."

"Fix it, now! And have a medic sent to the interrogation room immediately!"

Furiously, Eliza stormed off down the hallways headed for interrogations and with a simple wave of her hand she blew the doors open before barging in. A young Sith stood channeling Force lightning into Charlie who was dressed in prison rags and strapped to the table, while another jailer stood by with a smirk of pure enjoyment lingering on his face.

"Excuse me," the jailer looked Eliza's way and prepared to argue her presence until he recognized her and immediately his smirk disappeared "oh Darth Seraphine. My Lord. What can I do for you?"

"That's my prisoner!" she called out while she grabbed the young Sith by his arm and pulled him away from Charlie "Who the hell are you?"

"Lyceus my Lord, I'm Lord Cyrus' apprentice." the kid gave a wide eyed stammer, sensing her anger.

"And who does he work for?"

"Darth Ravage my Lord."

"Of course." Eliza sighed miserably and rolled her eyes "I'll deal with him. Leave, now."

"You can't do that my Lord," the jailer began to protest as the young Sith left "he needs to finish his—"

His words were cut off and he reached for his throat, suddenly feeling the air choked out of him but before he could protest any further Eliza had thrown him into the nearest wall and he dropped dead to the ground. She approached Charlie and cupped the woman's face in her hands only to be met with a pained smile and then she released her restraints before catching her in her arms.

"Hey…" Charlie managed weakly and clung onto her.

"Shh don't talk, don't say anything" Eliza whispered "I'm here to get you out, just follow my lead."

Blood dripped from Charlie's mouth and across her cheek sat a large cut. Her eyes were swollen and bruised while there were clear injuries across her arms and stomach as well and Eliza carefully escorted her over to sit down on a chair.

"Are you really… helping me?" she croaked stubbornly.

"Obviously. Now shh."

Eliza began dabbing the blood off Charlie's face while they waited for the medic she'd sent for and began plotting out her next moves in her mind. She had every intention of getting Charlie out of Kaas City and back to the Republic, despite the obvious betrayal but she wasn't quite sure yet how she'd pull it off.

One of the nurses working the detention floors appeared carrying a medkit and began cleaning out Charlie's wounds, applying kolto where she could while Eliza left instructions on where to take Charlie next and then excused herself. She hurried to her own chambers upstairs and let the guards know she didn't wish to be disturbed unless it was the nurse with Charlie and then took out her com device to contact Theron.

"Hey just quickly, I've found her. She's alive, little banged up but she'll be okay and I'm toying with some ideas as to how I'll get her out of here."

" _Thank the stars."_ Theron sighed with relief and in the background Eliza could hear someone else cheer and shout.

She stifled a chuckle "Tell Jonas to calm down, she's not out of harm's way yet but soon I hope. I'll let you know when I've got more."

Eliza terminated the connection and sank back in her chair as she mulled over her options and then got to work on her datapad. By the time she'd finished making arrangements, Charlie was escorted into her chambers by two guards and Eliza sat her down before dismissing the men.

She knew Charlie to be tough but right now the sandy blonde looked frail, pale and judging by the report she'd read today hadn't been the first time this week that the Cipher had suffered through ruthless interrogation. Eliza poured her a glass of water and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Thank you…"

"Charlie how did this happen?"

"Lana she, called me in and I figured I'd best show my face to avoid suspicion and an arrest warrant. That was stupid."

"She knew everything, the entire history of my work for Intelligence and somehow she also discovered that I'm working for the SIS now instead. Or at least that's what she suspects and when I couldn't convince her otherwise she threw me in lock up." Charlie sighed and guzzled the water down.

"Then of course that jailer stopped by earlier with the kid, told him to pick out the prettiest one for his Sith trials and well, the rest is history as they say."

A knock sounded at the door and Eliza held up a hand to Charlie to gesture for her silence before she went to answer it.

"My Lord." a young Imperial bowed to her "Here are the personal effects you asked for."

"Thanks."

Eliza shut the door again and handed Charlie the clothes and personal items she'd had with her when she was arrested.

"Did uh, Theron reach out to you, is that how you found me?"

"He did, and I'm going to do what I can to get you out of here."

Charlie clutched her personal belongings to her chest and nodded slowly "How? And, don't think me ungrateful but why are you helping me? Lana—"

"I'll deal with Lana. It's going to take a few more lies and a little bit of your cooperation but I will get you home Charlie." Eliza assured her.

"Now as for the why… you took a risk for Theron and myself a couple of months ago by coming here to bring me his message and, what was I supposed to do? Tell him no and leave you to rot? You don't deserve that. Besides, the guy you once referred to as just a 'mutual friend', he's kinda freaking out about you having gone missing."

Charlie gave a small chuckle while a hint of color returned to her cheeks.

"Now, here's the deal." Eliza began to explain.

"From now on, officially, you work for me. You're my eyes and ears in the Republic keeping track of Saresh's and the SIS' movements and Charlie, it's only a cover but for my own sake and the sake of your cover I'd appreciate it if you could drop me a line should they plan a move against me or find a lead on the Emperor."

"Suppose that's the least I could do yeah…" Charlie muttered as she changed from her rags into her own clean clothes "And unofficially?"

"Unofficially, you're free. Go home, be with your guy and might I suggest you lay low for a while? And keep away from Imperial space or at least the Dromund system because I'm giving you a new cover but I'd rather not risk it blowing up in either of our faces."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"Yeah I'd think so. I mean, I am kind of betraying my own right now."

Charlie looked up at Eliza "I know you are and I'm so grate—"

"Don't. Don't thank me until we actually get you out of here and as I said, I kinda owe you."

Eliza took Charlie's datapad and transferred a few files "I've got you new clearance codes and access to the spaceport but I hope you'll understand that you've no longer got access to the Imperial database. Helping you escape is one thing but I won't sell everyone out."

"I get it, that's fine I just… I wanna get home, to Jonas." Charlie looked down at her hands and blew out a deep breath.

"You know I always told myself he was just a fling, someone decent enough to sleep with and hang with but nothing more? Until I thought I was going to die in here and now he's… he's all I can think about. Crap. I might actually love him." she admitted with a small chuckle.

"Is that so bad?" Eliza smiled back at her.

"No actually, I thought it would be but, it's not."

"Well speaking of which…" Eliza called Theron and handed her com device over to Charlie "Let him know you're safe while I finish up the paperwork on getting you out of here." she winked and retreated into the adjacent room to give Charlie some privacy.

She waited and cussed to herself when she couldn't get Charlie's personal ship released from holding but by the time Charlie called her back inside, she'd made another change of plans—one with a potential multipurpose.

"Theron's asking for you." Charlie said.

"Good, I need to talk to him too." Eliza took her coms back "Theron?"

" _You did it…"_

"Yeah." she smiled "Listen, I'm going to fly Charlie to Nar Shaddaa myself. I can't get her ship back for her and honestly, it's probably best I make sure she actually gets out of here without any further hiccups. Can either of you meet us there?"

" _How about both of us?"_

"What? I'll finally get to meet the infamous Jonas, the one man crazy enough to be your friend?" Eliza sassed and laughed.

" _Scary thought right?"_ Theron laughed as well " _Be safe though, when should we expect you?"_

"I'll let you know once I take off."

A deep sigh escaped her as she disconnected the line and just for a moment asked herself if she was really going to go through with this. She'd hoped flying Charlie to safety might earn her another meeting with Theron but now that it was certain, she had to consider if it was wise at all. There wouldn't be the distraction of prying eyes this time or a planet in chaos—they could have a genuine moment together for once and though the prospect left her giddy, it frightened her too.

"Scourge?" she asked as she called home next "I'm going to be out for a couple of days. There's some personal matters I need to take care of, nothing dangerous just… a few things. I'll explain more when I get back."

" _That's incredibly vague, where are you going?"_ he protested and she could sense him trying to reach her mind somehow.

"Trust me, please? It's important."

" _Eliza…"_

"Please."

" _Fine."_ Lord Scourge resigned with reluctance " _But check in regularly, this is not a good time to disappear."_

"I know. I'll keep in touch."

—

A tender smile rested on Eliza's face as she watched Charlie and Jonas reunite, surrendering to feelings neither of them had expressed before but fueled now by almost having lost each other. It warmed her heart, even more so when Theron drew up at her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"I saw Ziost destroyed as my shuttle reached orbit… how many more times will I have to feel like I've lost you?" he sighed in a whisper.

She rested her chin down upon his shoulder and nuzzled his neck "Hopefully never, but dark times are ahead…"

"Don't you start with that as well, you sound just like Sat—"

"Woa hey, okay sorry" Eliza cut in realizing he was about to compare her to his mother and she laughed "rainbows and sparkling tauntauns are ahead."

"Now there's a scary image." Jonas commented and took her hand "But you, you're more beautiful than I remember."

"Uh…" Eliza glanced Charlie's way.

The blonde shrugged "It's okay for him to say that, I don't do jealousy and drama."

"Fair enough." Eliza chuckled "I vaguely do remember you…" she told Jonas next "Kira brought you back to the ship once, and the next morning you bust into my quarters half naked looking for the refresher… right?"

Jonas scratched the back of his head and pulled a face "Yeah… that, Pureblood. He kept directing me to everyone else's quarters instead of just pointing out where the refresher was. I should have caught onto his little game based on the fact he appeared to be helpful at all."

"Ah you got off easy." Eliza recalled the shenanigans the rest of her old team used to pull on Kira and Doc's one-night visitors.

"Yeah well, thank you Eliza, for helping Charlie escape and bringing her back to me." Jonas kissed the back of her hand "Really."

"It's fine."

"You didn't get into any trouble for it did you?" Theron asked with concern as the four of them sat down on a set of dusty sofas within an old SIS safehouse on Nar Shaddaa.

"Not yet. Had to lie through my teeth to Lana though which… I shouldn't care but it still bothers me and I'm gonna be fielding questions from my family and Scourge when I get back. And possibly Ravage… but for now I'm good."

Theron nodded "What did you tell him, Scourge? Does he know you're here with me now?"

"No, just that I had to take care of some personal stuff but, I'll tell him everything when I get back. I don't… I hate secrets." Eliza swallowed hard "Speaking of which, there's some things you and I need to talk about."

"We will."

Jonas eyed the two of them and got up to retrieve something from one of the cupboards "Later you two. First I'd like to celebrate getting my girl back and properly meeting the only woman ever to give my best friend the warm and fuzzies. No pressure." he grinned and pulled open a bottle of wine.

"Thanks." Theron rolled his eyes and laughed.

A fluster crept upon Eliza's cheeks but she leaned into Theron as he slipped an arm around her shoulder and though many things still confused her, tore at her conscience and heart, she decided to just enjoy the moment and let it take her where it may.

"He seems nice." she said quietly to Theron as Jonas poured out their drinks.

"He's like a brother."

"I can see that."

"So, Eliza. What did it take for you to get her out of there?" Jonas asked when he sat back down.

"Oh I just killed everyone who got in my way."

Charlie snorted while both Theron and Jonas gave her a wide eyed look "Kidding. Sort of. I killed one guy but in my defense he was the one who strapped her to the torture table and he was rude."

"She's right, he was rude." Charlie nodded with a grin.

"Well, I won't judge." Jonas stated "I'm just glad to have you back." he looked at Charlie and kissed her feverishly.

"Why did you do it though?" he then asked Eliza "I mean, you're Sith now right? Anyone else would have left her there..."

"I… owed her." she shrugged "And…" Eliza looked Theron's way "well I couldn't stand it if something had happened to her and you'd never forgive me."

He gently squeezed her hand in response and though Jonas had asked to sit down and celebrate, he desperately wanted time alone with her. Some privacy to discuss all the many things they hadn't said yet so he finished off his glass of wine and pulled Eliza up to her feet.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to take this one out of here to my place."

"Fine, alright." Jonas agreed easily "I'd rather have my girl all to myself anyways."

Eliza laughed and said her goodbyes to the both of them, hugging Charlie in the process and then she and Theron made their way back onto the Promenade. They split up with Theron giving Eliza the address to his place, deciding it was best they weren't openly seen together and she gave it fifteen minutes before she headed for his apartment where he caught her in an embrace once more.

"How is it possible you're here with me right now?" he sighed, happily "Won't you get in trouble with… I mean, I'd never want to lead you to cheating on someone, not even on him, though obviously—"

"Theron, shh." Eliza smiled and put a finger to his lips "That's one of those things I need to talk to you about."

She walked further inside the apartment and looked around, frowning slightly at how bare and messy it was. An unmade bed, a desk full of paperwork and empty cups of caf. A corner sofa, a coffee table with even more half empty plates and cups and raggedy curtains to cover darkened out windows which barely allowed for a ray of sunshine to sneak inside the place.

"Wow." Eliza laughed as she took it all in "You're a slob."

"This is my home away from home, I only crash here when I have business here but Jonas and I actually have a place together on Coruscant which I promise looks a lot cleaner." Theron flustered slightly and gathered some dirty laundry off the sofa "Please, sit."

"You have two homes? How much does the SIS pay you?"

"Very little. This used to be another safehouse but no one ever uses it anymore so I got it at a bargain price. I used to have quite a bit of dealings going on here on Nar Shaddaa."

He quickly rushed around the apartment picking up dishes and laundry before he pulled open the fridge and grabbed them both a can of soda.

"I don't have any clean glasses…" he frowned and gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Sit with me?" Eliza took his hand and beamed up at him "So uhm, there's something I need to tell you and I'm kinda hoping you won't get too mad at me."

"That's… not exactly encouraging to hear but okay, go on?"

"I half lied to you on Ziost." Eliza started "Or rather, withheld a certain truth… when you asked about Scourge. He and I broke up, almost two months ago now which is why I'm not really cheating on anyone by being here and why I decided to come with Charlie."

She took a deep breath and began explaining everything that had happened between her and Lord Scourge, why they'd broken up and why she hadn't told Theron the truth sooner.

"He came back last week and, we had a good talk but he asked me a question and I realized that despite everything, I still didn't know the answer to it."

Theron nodded slowly while he tried to digest everything she was telling him "What did he want to know?"

"Who I'd choose, if you were both equally available… if this, being on opposite sides thing didn't stand between you and me."

Unwanted nerves settled within Eliza and she looked away "I don't have the answer to that… I still don't fully understand what it is I feel for you, why I'm drawn to you. If I simply love one of my closest friends but his kiss and confession swept me up and left me confused or if I'm genuinely in love with two men."

"And perhaps this is selfish and stupid but I'd thought now, without the stress of fighting Revanites, of a jealous fiance or a planet on the brink of death while the Emperor lurks… maybe you and I could spend some time together and figure things out… if that's something you're okay with?"

Words stayed out and instead, Theron leaned in closer and once again claimed her mouth with his own. His kiss wanting and loving, tender but passionate as well and this time there were no interruptions—no compelling sense or reason to make either of them pull away and finally they were both free to surrender fully to the feelings and emotions that drove them.


	70. Chapter 70

**70: Finding Answers.**

A pleasant and longing thrill coursed its way through Eliza as she lay back in Theron's arms, exchanging continued kisses and affection as they had been for the past thirty minutes. Completely lost in each other and savoring every second they had together without taking it too far though the urge grew stronger and finally, resentfully, Eliza tore her lips away from his and sighed.

"Is this real right now?"

"It could be," Theron stared down into her eyes while his fingers caressed her cheek "if you wanted it to be."

"And you're sure you want to figure this out with me? Even if…"

"I'm in, all the way Eliza, wherever it may take us." he left a tender kiss lingering on her lips "I love you."

"I love you too." she beamed up at him while warmth settled in her heart "I'm just… afraid."

"Of?"

"Finding out just how much I love you only to have you ripped from my arms because there's no place for us in this galaxy right now. Or discovering what I feel for you is not… still just, not enough and then I'll lose you all over again. Hurt you all over again."

"Well…" Theron thought for a moment and then laced his fingers with hers "How about we promise each other that no matter what happens, what the future holds, we will always remain friends at least?"

She said nothing and drew his lips onto her own, their kiss being the only response he needed but then she nodded as well.

Being like this with him filled a certain emptiness she'd felt aching inside of her ever since her relationship with Lord Scourge had ended. It felt good, although realizing that did nothing to help her decide which of the two men meant more to her.

"Why don't you stay the night? Give us both some time, if you can manage it? And if this place is too messy for your liking we can rent a room instead." he asked.

"I think I'd like that yeah and Theron… I couldn't care less about the mess as long as you're here."

"I just want things to be right. I'll even order us dinner so you don't have to put up with my cooking."

Eliza chuckled and shook her head "I don't care about any of that. Just you."

"Mmm good." Theron folded her into his arms as they lay spooned on the sofa "So tell me then, what have you been up to since Yavin? You said a lot had changed and you're on the Dark Council now?"

"Yeah…" she began telling him of most things she'd gone through since joining the Empire.

She told him of Darth Aruk, his failed assassination attempt and the manner in which she'd dealt with him during their duel. Eliza shared stories of meeting her grandparents, having weekly lunches with them. All the details surrounding her break up with Lord Scourge though she left her time with Vowrawn out of it, not seeing the point in sharing any of that.

"You should see Meg now. She's starting to grow a little bump, it's adorable." Eliza beamed with joy and reached for her datapad to pull up some pictures "They are so happy together."

"They look happy." Theron agreed while he caressed a hand up and down her arm "And this is their first kid right?"

"It is. You know, I think Quinn's going to make an amazing father. I remember the first time I saw him on Manaan… I thought he was so strange and, stiff perhaps? But he's wonderful. And I'm going to be some kind of cousin technically but they've also asked me to be the baby's hold-mother."

"That's going to be one blessed kid, having two parents and you as a hold-mother."

"Yeah…" Eliza rolled over to look him in the eyes "Luckier than either of us were anyways."

"I'd say we turned out alright." Theron tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

As he leaned in and kissed her cheek, a dimple was created there by her smile "Stars I love your dimples", he murmured kissing her welcoming lips.

She felt the tips of his fingers play subtly underneath her shirt, circling around her belly button though he made no attempt to push any further and Eliza felt grateful for it—she wasn't ready or willing to go there, not yet.

Giving into lust, passions, would be so easy right now but sex wasn't the reason for her visit and while the idea was plenty enticing she feared what it might do to the both of them. It would be so easy, but it could both ruin her friendship with Theron forever and make her current dilemma that much harder.

A longing sigh escaped her when their lips finally parted and she found herself staring up into Theron's eyes. Gorgeous, kind, honey-brown eyes filled with the adoration he held for her and in a way it was as though she only just now truly saw him. No longer just her friend Theron, but the man who loved her as she longed to be loved, had missed being loved and whom she loved in return though it terrified her.

"What's going through that wonderful mind of yours?" he asked in a gentle whisper.

' _You're perfect.'_ it was her first thought but not one she was ready to share.

"Why me?" Eliza wondered instead giving voice to her own building insecurities now that she lay here in his arms "Out of all women who've no doubt shown you an interest, why would you choose me?"

With Lord Scourge she'd known why—she'd felt it through their connection in the Force and the magnetizing sense of fate which had drawn them together, woven their destinies together over the past centuries. Theron however was different. He'd quietly and secretly embedded himself within her heart, caught her unawares with his kiss, his confession and she couldn't understand why or what he saw in her.

"Because you're beautiful, and I don't mean just physically Eliza." he held her in his arms, lovingly and protectively as he nipped at her bottom lip.

"It's your strength, your courage. Your heart. The care and fierce devotion you show those who matter to you in life, your tireless efforts to fight for what's right. To do the right thing even in the most difficult of situations."

A smile spread across his face, genuine and it was clear he meant every word but Eliza only vaguely mirrored his expression. The words he spoke sounded so satisfying but she felt he gave her far too much credit. In an instant her mind flashed back to the ways in which she'd tortured and killed Sergeant Rusk. She knew beyond a doubt if Theron ever became aware of that incident, he'd take back everything he'd just said.

' _You don't really know me, not anymore…'_ the thought teased at the back of her mind and it stung in her heart. It caused her to avert her gaze and her body tensed up.

"Is that not…" Theron noticed the change in her and thought his words may have caused offense though he couldn't see how "What's wrong?"

She gave him half a shrug, uncertain as to how she'd express the thoughts in her mind or convince him of their truth "I'm no longer the woman you once knew Theron, so much in my life has changed and it's changed me."

"I know you have, and you've been through a lot but you're still the woman I love. Who only just recently once more showed her heart and compassion when she allowed me to bring Master Surro back to the Jedi. When she risked herself and her reputation to free Charlie from Imperial imprisonment."

"No," Eliza rejected his words and while she'd been enjoying his embrace, she now turned herself away from him and sat up "there are things I've done that you don't know about, that are inexcusable."

"What things Eliza?" he sat up as well and tried to reach out for her hand but she pulled back.

Minutes ago he'd felt so happy and blessed. After all the obstacles they'd gone through she was finally right here with him and yet now it felt as though she was about to slip away from him all over again. Dread mixed with confusion settled within his heart and mind.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Eliza nodded and she knew. She knew she could always tell him whatever was on her mind but she was also painfully aware that this time, the thing she was about to share would leave them forever changed. That it might just push him to a point where he'd no longer be capable of loving her, or even being her friend.

"Do you remember Sergeant Rusk, the Chagrian who was part of my crew back when you and I first met?"

"I do, yes. He's the one who asked for reassignment shortly after you re-claimed the Jedi Temple, right?"

"Right."

Nerves settled within her and Eliza stood up, hoping to shake them while she began pacing in front of the length of the sofa "What you don't know is the fight he and I had, the true reason he asked to be reassigned. We didn't part on the best of terms. In fact, I came rather close to… harming, him in a fit of anger but Scourge saved me from myself."

"This was before I knew of my true heritage or the darkness I have within me. It was trying to push its way to the surface and I struggled for control over both my own emotions and the power." she added, answering the frown which had formed on Theron's face.

It was only an illusion, but it suddenly felt as though the room grew colder, darker while Eliza began a full recount of her recent and unwanted reunion with the Sergeant. She was reluctant, fearing Theron's reaction. As she detailed the torture she'd subjugated Rusk to aloud, a part of her felt ill and a sense of disgust clawed at her mind. To her own horror, she saw that same disgust reflected in Theron's eyes when she dared herself to look at him again.

A deafening silence fell the second she finished telling him everything. The smile, the hope and joy, the love she'd seen written all over his face before was gone now replaced with a pale ghost filled with despair, confusion and disbelief.

"You…" Theron tried to speak but his voice failed him.

All he could see were vivid depictions of the woman he loved cruelly and eagerly torturing a man who hadn't deserved it. He imagined her laughing, delighting in the kill and he felt sick.

"Eliza… why? You say he'd already told you everything there was to know so why torture him? Was it for…" his voice trailed off again and a part of him didn't dare ask out of fear for the answer he may get "for, your own amusement?"

She lowered her eyes and averted her gaze once more. Her words stayed out but her physical response held all the answers he'd dreaded and Theron let out a deep, disheartened sigh.

"As I said, we didn't part on the best of terms and seeing him again… everything just resurfaced. Back then he'd implied that I'd become some disgusting person who'd sacrifice everything just to get into Scourge's bed. It cut me deep, made me feel cheap and nasty somehow. I still struggled so much with my feelings then, with my desire for Scourge, the growing darkness in me while trying to be the Jedi I was supposed to be and it pushed me over the edge. It did back then and, reliving it all with his added and renewed insults while interrogating him…"

It was no excuse and she knew it. She wasn't trying to explain it away but it had been the driving motivator behind her actions and Eliza felt if Theron was about to judge her for her actions then he needed to know the full story.

"You lost it." he concluded.

"I did."

The long silence that fell once again served only to create a greater divide between the both of them while Theron struggled to find clarity amidst the many thoughts that raced through his mind. He thought back of the night where he'd first seen her, all the wonderful moments they'd shared. The hardships she'd gone through and how much he admired her and he tried to grasp onto those thoughts in order to drive out the gruesome mental images she'd left him with now.

Time passed ever so slowly and Eliza tried to give him the space he needed to either come to terms with her actions or condemn them. The sun which had broken through the window treatments earlier had now withdrawn making way for a darkness that far better suited their current situation. Eliza had sat back down on a chair in the far corner of Theron's apartment, a shadowy spot where she tried to make herself disappear while deep inside she struggled too.

If there was ever a time where she'd believed perhaps they could overcome the obstacles life had thrown their way, she was fairly disillusioned now. It wasn't just a matter of being on opposite sides any longer. She'd changed and he hadn't and in part she began to worry now that if they'd try and stay together despite these differences, she would wind up dragging him down with her sooner or later.

"I am not okay with what you did Eliza," Theron started at last with a somber look on his face "no matter his crimes, no one deserves to go out like that."

"I know." she nodded dejectedly and got up, preparing to leave as she was certain he was about to send her away but then he spoke unexpected words too.

"However, I love you and this is what friendship is, what a relationship is. You take the good with the bad and what kind of person would I be if I turned my back on you the second you do something I don't like?"

Eliza froze on the spot, her eyes staring into his with disbelief "I… what? Theron… you did fully hear and understand me, right?"

"I did and don't get me wrong, I do not condone what you've done but I'm hardly flawless myself. I've seen and done things in my line of work too that—"

"It doesn't compare Theron. Whatever you may have done in the past was out of duty, because you had to but as we've established already I did not have to torture and kill Rusk. I simply wanted to."

"Do you regret it?" he got up and approached her slowly.

"Yes and no. There's a part of me that knows I went too far, which regrets the way I let my emotions drive me. There's also a part of me that feels pleased, certain he deserved what he got."

Theron stopped in his tracks, just an inch away from her and a small sigh escaped his lips. There was a definite hint of remorse in her tone of voice but somehow it wasn't enough and he'd hoped for more. It caused him worry and he was left to wonder what else she may be capable of now.

"Would you… do you feel the same way about others who've wronged you? Saresh? Satele…?"

"No of course not. Never Satele. She's your mother Theron." Eliza dashed forward and took his hands in her own "I know she's hurt us both but I couldn't."

"Saresh though… I've asked Charlie to keep an eye on her but if she makes one more attempt on my life or goes anywhere near me, I won't stand for it. I'm not vindictively chasing after those who've wronged me but if they decide to take matters in their own hands and seek me out, yeah I'll hit back with everything I've got."

Now it was his turn to pull away and Theron took several steps back while Eliza watched him struggle with his own conflicted thoughts. It was a painful thing to see and it prompted her to make a decision for the both of them, realizing that if they were together he'd constantly face these types of struggles. He'd always feel tempted to compromise his own beliefs in order to accept her and her actions.

"Theron…" she took a deep breath "This isn't going to work. You and I we—"

"No don't." he immediately turned back to her knowing what she was about to say "We can work through this, it's not the end of the galaxy, of us."

"But it is. You and I are on such opposites and I don't just mean the Empire and Republic. Besides…"

Eliza paused for a moment while she cursed herself for the lie she was about to tell him. The lie that would force him to let go, the one thing he wouldn't be able to argue or excuse.

"As much as I'm enjoying my time here with you it's, not enough. I don't love you enough to stay."

A small lump formed in her throat and she could almost hear the blow she'd just delivered to his heart and her own but Eliza pushed it down. She needed to stand her ground now. The more they'd talked, the more she'd realized he deserved far better than her but she also knew he'd never accept it if she told him that. He'd continue to fight. For her and for the both of them and she couldn't let him.

"You…"

Theron tried but his emotions got in the way. It was all becoming far too much for him. First the confession she'd made detailing her atrocious act and now she rejected him for a second time while he'd been so certain of her love for him. He'd seen it in her eyes, felt it on her lips and in her touch.

"I'm sorry. I know we'd both hoped for more but this is it. This is all. You're wonderful and one day you will make some woman extremely happy but it won't be me Theron. It cannot be. My place is with the Empire and at Scourge's side, I see that now and I love him. I always have and will."

"But when you got here…" he remembered how happy she'd been. How happy they'd both been and how scared she was of losing him, of their feelings not being enough.

"I know and I told you I needed answers. Now, I've found them and I can't ignore that."

It wasn't a complete lie either. No matter how much she'd enjoyed his sweet and loving touch, a part of her had continued to think of Lord Scourge waiting for her at home and not out of guilt but rather because she missed him. Because even Theron's presence couldn't fully drown out everything she felt for him.

"I see." the man before her finally regained his voice though he looked devastated.

Eliza watched his face change from the misery he felt to determination. He looked into her eyes and she could see him fading from her, protecting himself, "I think perhaps it's best you leave now…"

He couldn't breathe. Not while she stood there, her mind made up having decided he'd never be enough for her. He wanted to keep his promise, to remain friends but in this very moment he simply couldn't bear it.

She nodded and gathered her cloak though she turned back around one last time when she reached the door "I really am sorry Theron and I do hope one day you'll find happiness of your own."

When he said nothing in return, Eliza took her leave of him and it wasn't until she stepped inside the elevators that she finally allowed for her own tears to wash down her face. Everything inside of her hurt and the darkness that dwelled appeared to delight in her misery. Gleeful and eager as it fed on her pain though she refused to let it take control.

Instead, she dug into her pocket blindly and retrieved her com links "Scourge?" she spoke quietly and tried hard to hide any evidence of her upset.

He would find out soon enough, she had no intention of keeping any of this a secret from him. Later, though, she decided when she felt less like falling to pieces "I'm coming home."


	71. Chapter 71

**71: Clean Slates & New Threats.**

' _Home again…'_ Eliza thought wistfully while the Citadel looming over Kaas City came into view.

She'd traveled all through the night and most of the day. The Imperial freighter Darth Marr had lend her weeks ago wasn't the fastest vessel in the galaxy, but this time Eliza hadn't minded the long journey. She'd made use of the time to face her heartbreak—to deal with overwhelming emotions and accept that no matter how much she loved him, Theron could never be hers.

The loss still weighed heavy on her heart by the time she arrived at the Citadel's entrance, but Eliza vowed to herself that she wouldn't let it cripple her. She would move on, move forward with her head held high even while she had no idea what the future might hold.

Eliza straightened out her long, black skirt, wrapped her cloak securely around her shoulders and ran a hand through her loose wavy hair before she approached the Citadel's entrance. From afar she'd already spotted Lord Scourge standing there waiting, and she almost dared herself to smile but then another person came into view and caused her to stop in her tracks.

Darth Eran, the young woman in charge of the Sphere of Biotic Science, stood smiling as she engaged Lord Scourge in conversation. Her hand touched his arm and she giggled. Her body leaned towards his in open invitation and to Eliza's own horror, she actually caught Lord Scourge smiling as well.

Was he enjoying her obvious flirtatious behavior? The mere thought bothered Eliza more than she liked and for a moment it left her to wonder. She herself had never really flirted with him, and now she wasn't certain if perhaps she should have, if it was something he would have appreciated.

Cheerful giggling reached Eliza's ears and once more she watched Darth Eran inching even closer to Lord Scourge, her hand slowly caressing his upper arm. The woman brought her other hand up, her fingers touching to her lips as though she was trying to hide her smile and the obvious ploy to call attention to her mouth left Eliza vexed.

' _Serves me right I suppose.'_ she thought bitterly while she approached the two.

"Ah Darth Seraphine, you're back." Darth Eran greeted her in an overly familiar fashion before she turned her attention back to Lord Scourge "Consider my offer Wrath, you know where to find me." the petite raven-haired beauty winked and took her leave.

Eliza's eyes followed her, even long after she'd gone "What did she want?" she inquired while trying to keep her voice even.

"Satisfaction to her curiosity." Lord Scourge spoke nonchalantly as they headed inside the Citadel "She appears greatly intrigued by my former immortality and any changes my physiology has undergone since I was cured."

"Doubt that's the only satisfaction she seeks." the snide remark escaped Eliza all too easily.

"What?" Lord Scourge frowned.

"Nothing."

Eliza marched down the long winding corridors while muttering to herself "' _Oooh you're such a novelty Wrath and my, your biceps! They're so big and firm. Is that a lasting side effect of your immortality or do you just work out a lot?'_ " she mimicked imagining the conversation Darth Eran and Lord Scourge might have had and she let out a mocking, girlish giggle "Bah, !"

An amused grin inched up at the corner of Lord Scourge's mouth as he overheard most of her small rant. He'd never known her to be jealous before and he couldn't help but feel entertained. Pleased to find that clearly, despite all they'd gone through, he still mattered to her enough to provoke such sentiments. He would correct her false assumption, later.

"You don't like Darth Eran?" Lord Scourge asked calmly as he held the doors leading into Eliza's chambers open for her "She seemed, interesting."

"Interesting?" she scoffed "Sure, let's go with that."

A deep exhale escaped Eliza while she sat down behind her desk "Has there been any news from Marr?"

"None. He checked in this morning but so far there are no leads on the Emperor."

A faint nod was all he got in response while she began sorting through various messages left for her in her absence and Lord Scourge pulled up a chair opposite her. He let the minutes crawl by while Eliza glossed over the various notes but then she peered up at him from under her eyelashes and gave a tender smile.

"I suppose we should discuss my trip first."

"You saw Theron." it wasn't a question but a statement. He already knew because he knew her, perhaps even more than she realized.

"I… yes, I did. How—"

"You would have given me the details of your trip, a location, if it concerned anything else Eliza."

She leaned back in her seat and observed him curiously—she'd expected some anger but he seemed calm "That doesn't bother you?"

"I spent weeks traveling through space in the company of three extremely dull scientists. I had a lot of time to think. Time to deal with my anger, with emotions I wasn't used to feeling again and I know you needed answers still."

He paused, shifting in his seat as his eyes narrowed on her "Do you have those now?" he asked.

He needed to know too and he had sensed the sorrow within her when she first arrived at the Citadel. He just couldn't be certain whether that sorrow was for him or Theron.

"I do."

A deep sigh escaped Eliza and she began to explain "Theron and I will never work. Our lives are too different and I've changed…" she admitted first and then smiled wryly "Besides I… the entire time I was there…"

She got up and circled her desk to lean against the front as she stood before Lord Scourge "I couldn't get you off my mind either. I was showing him holographs of Meg, Quinn, telling him about the baby and it made me think of my own future, and possibly having a family."

Eliza felt a certain warmth as she looked at him "I still see you there, by my side as you always have been…"

"But," she added quickly "I know a lot has happened between us and I'm not certain you still want this. I'm not saying we should get back together immediately, if that's at all—"

Lord Scourge got off his seat and interrupted her "How about we go on an actual date first?"

"Really?" she frowned.

"Yes."

Relief settled within Lord Scourge as he stared down into her eyes. He still loved her, even through their struggles of late and now that she'd chosen him he was determined to do things right this time around. To take her out, take things slowly. To woo her and truly win her heart back.

The first time they'd gone too fast. Their friendship had been upgraded to a relationship through an act of passion in the engine room aboard her old ship and that had been it. They'd both known of their feelings towards each other but they'd never really discussed it together. Now that would change and Lord Scourge wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He would get it right this time.

"And Darth Eran…?" Eliza questioned cautiously.

A snicker escaped him and finally he drew her into his arms "You don't have to worry about her Eliza. You're still the only woman I'm interested in and you always will be. Though, I did delight in your jealousy."

"I suppose I deserved that at least." she rested her head against his chest and her arms snaked around his middle "So, a real date?"

"Mm. Tonight," his cheek lay atop her head as he held her "I'll come pick you up and may I suggest you wear that emerald green gown you have hanging in your closet?"

"I can do that. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." Lord Scourge smirked "Now, would you care to tell me what lead to your meeting with Shan?"

Reluctantly, knowing her actions had been slightly unsavory, Eliza began to explain Charlie's situation to him and this time she didn't hold back. She told him exactly who Charlie was, how they'd met and why she'd helped the woman. If they were going to start fresh, she wanted to be honest, no matter the consequences.

Naturally Lord Scourge wasn't entirely thrilled with her actions and he voiced concern that she might suffer repercussions should the Dark Council discover her role in Charlie's escape, should they disbelieve her cover story. He promised to support her as well and when all was said and done, he left her to finish up any business she needed to take care of.

More than an hour had passed when Lana Beniko appeared seeking an audience with Eliza and wanting answers as well.

"I'm no fool Eliza. You knew I'd been trying to make amends for my betrayal on Rishi and you took advantage of it." Lana shook her head bitterly after Eliza gave her the cover story rather than the truth concerning Charlie.

"The only reason I let you is because I do actually trust you so please, tell me the truth. Why did you want her freed, who is she to you?"

Eliza took a deep breath and though Lana was clearly on to her, she smiled as well "I'm oddly pleased that you weren't fooled… and I do apologize for lying."

"Thing is, Cipher Nine's loyalties became somewhat muddled when Intelligence originally fell, as you suspected and in that time she became close friends with our mutual friend, Theron. He, feared for her life and contacted me when she went missing."

"Of course…" Lana sighed "That explains all the calls he made to my personal frequency…"

"Mmhm. I decided to help him, and her. She'd done me a personal favor in the past and I wanted to repay it so yes, I freed her but I also made sure she won't be able to harm our operations ever again and in return for her freedom she agreed to act as my personal spy where Saresh is concerned."

"That's an awfully big risk to take Eliza and you essentially freed a guilty, traitorous Agent."

"I worked out a mutually beneficial compromise with her. She's got her freedom now and won't be returning to Imperial space and I've got my own eyes and ears on Saresh. It's not entirely by the books but it s practical."

"A calculated move. And you trust her?"

"Completely."

Lana shook her head slowly and sighed "The Dark Council would not approve."

"I know, which is why I'm hoping I can trust you this time Lana and that you'll keep this between us."

"This time?" she repeated "Eliza for how much longer will you be holding the Rishi incident over my head?"

Eliza gave her a small shrug "I'm not trying to, not deliberately but Lana… I liked you and trusted you and you betrayed that. You put someone I love dearly at risk and though I understand your reasons and can even see the strategic benefit in what you did, it angers me too."

"Not to mention that we were supposed to be a team, all of us and you went rogue. You made a decision and executed a plan without involving any of us and sure I can see why you didn't tell Theron, he had to sell it but… you could have told me. You could have told Meg and we could have had a rescue plan in place long before he was ever taken."

Casually, Eliza leaned back and for the first time since the incident gave Lana the honesty she deserved "I'm not intentionally being a to you, I just don't deal well with betrayal and backstabbing, not from people I actually trust and like. I know, I'm in the Empire now and betrayal comes as natural as the air we breathe but I thought you were different."

"Time was of the essence."

The two women looked at each other and a moment of tension fell as they both realized they'd never see eye to eye on the matter but then Eliza gave up and pushed herself past her resentment.

"Alright let's just, agree to disagree and not talk of it again. And hopefully it won't happen again, yes?"

"Yes, that works for me." Lana nodded and she moved to get up "Keep me informed though if you can, especially if this somehow gets out and causes problems for you."

They said their goodbyes, both ready to start anew in their acquaintanceship and Eliza had only just sat back down when once more someone sought to interrupt her.

"My Lord?" one of her guards poked his head around the door "Forgive the intrusion but—"

"I can announce myself, move." she could hear Ravage bark and Eliza rolled her eyes as he stormed inside her chambers.

"Hello Ravage. Please, come in Ravage. Have a seat and what can I do for you?" she snapped waspishly as he quickly towered over her desk.

"Save the attitude!" Ravage snarled "What were you thinking interfering with Lord Cyrus' apprentice's trials?!"

Eliza shrugged "I was thinking he was using my prisoner and I wasn't okay with that?"

" _Your_ prisoner?"

"Yes. And why do you care? The kid could use anyone for his little torture 101 lesson so just have him pick another." she commented nonchalantly while she leaned back in her chair and flashed him a smile.

"Damn you!" Ravage slammed his hand down on her desk and growled "You are so infuriating!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!" he scolded "What did you need that specific prisoner for? A former Cipher?"

"That's for me to know and for you to, dot dot dot." she waved her hand about and laid out metaphorical dots in the air.

Already she could feel herself walking on dangerous grounds. Ravage had a temper and everybody knew it and yet all it did was entice her to wind him up further every single time. To walk that very thin line and see how far she could push him.

Surprisingly enough though as she got up to show him out, he followed and cornered her against the door. The smirk on his face grew more menacing and his eyes darkened. He placed his hands up to the door, on either side of her.

"Oh I already know Seraphine, I was merely giving you the chance to tell me yourself." Ravage gloated while he peered down into her clear blues "I promised I'd keep my eye on you and I have."

He tipped her chin up with his index finger "I've had you followed from the moment you were introduced to the Dark Council. I know about the SIS Agent, about the secret between you and Marr. I know where you were these past few days… does Lord Scourge, I wonder?"

A threat lurked within his words, in his tone of voice and Eliza's heartbeat quickened though she refused to let it show "He does actually." she managed nonchalantly.

"Hmm well." if Ravage was disappointed with her response, he didn't let on "The Dark Council would not approve of such close relations with someone from the Republic…"

He leaned in closer and she could feel his breath on her face "And before you get any ideas I've made sure that all of your secrets, including the ones you don't think I could possibly know about, will be exposed should anything happen to me."

"I own you now." he continued his threat and clasped her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

The line had been crossed, Eliza realized and a lump formed in her throat. She'd pushed him too far this time, underestimated him and she'd even become careless in his presence. Now she paid the price but even as his words and actions instilled a certain fear, she would not give him the satisfaction of showing it.

Instead, she decided to call his bluff "Fine, out me then. Spill my secrets." Eliza kept a straight face.

Ravage slid his hand down from her jaw to her throat and tightened his grip "Don't think I won't, Seraphine. This isn't some game."

"Oh I know it's not, you've made that abundantly clear." Eliza retorted and maintained her calm, making no effort to get away from his grasp. If she struggled, fought to defend herself and escape his hold on her, he'd win and she wouldn't let him "There's just one or two problems with your plan."

"My association with Agent Shan is already mostly public knowledge. Everyone knows we worked together before and after I defected to the Empire and that he's been a source of information to me in the past."

A low growl escaped Ravage's throat "My spy saw you enter his home, that goes beyond business."

"Does it? Perhaps we just needed to get away from curious eyes and ears, to discuss some very volatile intelligence."

Eliza relaxed herself and fixed a soft smile upon her face "And do you really wish to incur Marr's wrath by exposing our secret, which is mostly his secret? It's your funeral of course but I don't think that would be wise."

His free hand balled into a fist and he slammed it against the door behind her. He should have realized she'd have an answer to this too, she always did and she was right. The last thing he wanted now was to openly declare war on Marr by spilling his secret or openly attacking Eliza. He'd so much hoped that, for once, he'd have the upper hand, but she didn't appear likely to bow down to his threats any time soon.

"This isn't over yet." Ravage warned instead keeping his eyes on her for just a second longer but then he finally pulled away.

Eliza stepped aside and Ravage brushed past her as he stormed out of her chambers, slamming the door in his wake. Once she was certain he was gone, she let out a deep sigh and tried hard to still her heart, believing the threat to be over for now but reminding herself to never underestimate him again.


	72. Chapter 72

**72: Date Night.**

The Kaas City Opera House was a highly sought after venue that night. Famed singer Nara Sindaï, a Pureblood woman, would sing of the Battle of Korriban accompanied by Kaas City's very own orchestra. It was a brand new performance, detailing the manner in which the Sith reclaimed their home planet at the start of the Great Galactic War.

Lines of people ran from the entrance all the way around the block but for those with the right connections there was VIP access. Lord Scourge and Eliza easily bypassed the lines and were escorted inside by an usher who led them to their private box seats overlooking the main stage down below.

Initially Lord Scourge hadn't been certain whether Eliza would appreciate the performance—he knew her to be a fan of music and opera, but the subject matter had left him concerned. Still, now as they sat there listening to the woman on stage, and he quietly observed her reactions, he knew he'd done the right thing.

Little snippets of paper flitted onto the burgundy colored carpet like confetti raining down during a celebration while the woman he loved nervously tore up the corners and sides of tonight's program. A small tear trickled down Eliza's flustered cheeks. Every note the Pureblood woman on stage sang resonated deep within her, playing on her emotions and tearing at her heart.

She couldn't understand the language but she felt the woman's emotions. The despair of originally having lost their home planet, the pride and joy of reclaiming their heritage. The deep love and passion the woman had shared with her lover before he'd fallen in battle and the way she'd mourned him after.

From a distance, another sat within his own private box, his date by his side but rather than enjoy the performance he too kept an eye on Eliza instead. At first, he observed her through spitefully narrowed eyes; it was a good thing looks couldn't kill, but then his expression softened. He noticed the gentle tears that ran down her face and the way her heart suddenly beat, not just for what she witnessed and felt but for the Empire which was her home now. He frowned, in a moment of confusion and internal conflict but then finally looked away and turned his attention towards the Pureblood soprano.

The vocals died out for a second while the music crescendoed, dramatically, and Eliza inhaled sharply, her breath wavering. Lord Scourge glanced her way again and he smiled—not at her tears but at the manner in which the opera swept her away, mesmerized her. He reached out his hand placing it upon hers. She finally stopped shredding the program, calming her hands and instead laced her fingers with his.

"That was, magnificent." Eliza breathed out when it all finished, the tears still lingering in her eyes "Thank you."

Lord Scourge brought her hand up and softly kissed the back "I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself."

They linked arms and he escorted her outside the opera house on the edge of Kaas City. A limousine awaited already to take them to the next venue, a fine restaurant in the heart of the city. Not _The Black Rose_ , though. The last thing Lord Scourge wanted now was a reminder of her time with Vowrawn, for either of them.

"Can I at least get a hint?" she tried with a smile as they took off "What's next?"

A knowing grin spread on Lord Scourge's face "While you were away, a new restaurant opened up. I think it'll be right up your alley." he promised.

The limousine pulled up outside the restaurant thirty minutes later and after a short wait, Eliza and Lord Scourge were escorted to their private table.

The restaurant itself was in a more modern style compared to _The Black Rose_ and high up overlooking all of Kaas City. Private tables were set inside pods made of transparisteel allowing a clear 360 degree view of the city as they very slowly moved around the top floor of the building. It would have unnerved Eliza for a moment if it wasn't for the stunning sight it provided.

"Scourge this is…" she gasped leaning forward against the viewport "... spectacular."

In the distance she could see the Citadel lit up, herds of people walking the streets down below in search for their own nightlife adventures while stars danced across the sky.

Lord Scourge held out a chair for her in an unexpected gentlemanlike manner while a Twi'lek waitress in slacks and a fancy dress shirt brought over their menus. They ordered a bottle of wine to start them off and though Eliza originally couldn't stop admiring the view, her attention was soon drawn to the man before her. Amazed by this side of him she'd never seen before.

"Do you suppose we could get our hands on a copy of that opera? I'd love to listen to it again and learn the words, understand their meaning." she smiled.

An entertained grin formed around the corners of his mouth "I'm certain such a thing could be arranged. You wish to learn Sith?"

" _Xaz._ "

Lord Scourge raised a brow and nodded approvingly "You've been teaching yourself? I could, if you'd like?"

"I was hoping you might say that." Eliza put her glass of wine to her lips and took a moment to savor its deep, rich flavor "I've been browsing the HoloNet to find language books but, I'd much rather learn from you."

"And after tonight especially. That woman, Nara? Her vocals were beautiful, haunting. I felt every word but I'd love to actually understand it too and learn more of our history as a whole."

A tender silence fell when Lord Scourge once more observed her and his mind took him back to the days where they'd first met, "You've changed so much…"

"Is that a good thing?"

Her answer was in his eyes as he delighted in the woman who sat before him now, more so than he ever had in the past.

After that first night, three weeks flew by as Lord Scourge and Eliza worked to rebuild their relationship. They'd go out on dates or stay in and spend all night discussing their ideals for the future. Lord Scourge would teach her all he knew of the Sith language and their Pureblood legacy, and they'd end their nights fighting temptation. An affectionate hug upon saying goodbye, a tender kiss on the cheek, which would soon lead to their mouths passionately melting together until one or both of them would finally break away.

It went on like that for longer than either of them could stand until one night Eliza took the next step and invited him up to her bedroom. She'd arranged to have the house to herself; Quinn and Me'ghan had gone to visit their friends Vette and Jaesa.

"Mmm I've missed this." he groaned while his lips caressed down her neck and nimble fingers worked to undress her.

A grin formed on Eliza's face but rather than let him pick her up and carry her off to bed, she instead pushed him back towards the Chesterfield chair in the corner of her room "Not so fast…"

She sat him back and knelt down between his legs, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"What are you…" the question died out in his throat and he gasped when he understood her intentions.

For a split second he hesitated, considered stopping her. This was something she'd never done before, not with him. Thoughts of with whom she may have picked up these new skills plagued his mind but not for long. He didn't want to know, not really, and everything she did felt far too good to leave any further room for concern.

It ended up being a night filled with surprises, mostly for Lord Scourge, but he delighted in every second. For hours, Eliza let him know exactly what she wanted, what she needed both in and outside of the bedroom and Lord Scourge found himself enchanted by her newfound strength and confidence. Their rekindled romance and emboldened love lead to a renewed promise to each other; their engagement was officially back on.

"I'm so excited for you!" Me'ghan was the first to jump out of her seat and embrace Eliza when they announced the news that following day to friends and family over dinner.

Lord Scourge looked pleased as he shook Quinn's hand "Thank you."

"Well then, it would seem we've got a wedding to plan." Vowrawn grinned and rubbed his hands together "And a bachelor outing of course."

Eliza looked Lord Scourge's way and half snorted at the discomfort that was suddenly written all over his face "I uh, think we'd prefer to keep it small and no bachelor business of any kind."

"But—" Vowrawn half pulled a pout but quickly relented "Very well then, keep it small and boring…"

"Oh don't sulk," Me'ghan laughed "when you get married you'll get to throw the most lavish wedding you can imagine but this is Eliza and Scourge's day."

"My dear, I could never tie myself down to just one woman, or man." he wriggled his brows and Me'ghan rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why he's here and involved?" Lord Scourge leaned into Eliza and whispered while keeping a keen eye on the other Pureblood.

"Because he's our friend now and he means well. Does it bother you?"

He shrugged "Is he still trying to lure you back into his bed?"

"No." Eliza turned and kissed Lord Scourge's lips "Nothing of the sort has happened or has even been discussed for weeks… it was never like that, I promise _Nuyak Nulis_."

A grin formed on his face when he heard her words and he wrapped her in his arms "I love you."

Eliza's grandparents, Karin and Richard, were next to get up and embrace the both of them. They congratulated the pair and her grandmother winked a small tear from the corner of her eye while her grandfather pulled Lord Scourge aside. Eliza couldn't quite hear what the two men were discussing but Lord Scourge appeared nervous and it caused her to chuckle.

The only one who didn't speak was Darth Marr, who'd recently returned from his tour. He just sat observing everyone else's joy. A part of him felt as though he should be congratulating the happy couple and share words of wisdom with but at the same time, the entire affair felt foreign to him.

As though sensing Darth Marr's train of thought, his inner turmoil, Eliza glanced his way and flashed him a tender smile. A kind gesture which he answered with a courteous nod. It was a small token on his part but enough for her to know he'd support her no matter what, and that he'd be there on her big day.


	73. Chapter 73

**73: All's Well That Ends...**

Deftly, Me'ghan buttoned up the back of Eliza's wedding dress while the two women smiled at one another through the standing mirror's reflection. Today was the day—she was about to marry Lord Scourge in a small and intimate ceremony, surrounded only by those closest to them and a few guests they'd felt obligated to invite.

"Nervous?" asked Me'ghan. She'd heard her niece make several trips to the bathroom earlier that day and even now she appeared a little paled and unsteady on her feet.

"Hmm…" Eliza mused while smoothing out a few locks of hair "I thought I was, or should be, but I'm not actually. Everything feels right."

"And you're absolutely sure this is what you want? No more doubts, no more thoughts of… well, you know who?"

"Theron?"

"Mhm."

"No." Eliza turned around, her expression calm and reassuring "He did call me last night—apparently news of my wedding has reached the Republic as well. We spoke for a while but it wasn't weird or uncomfortable, and he's actually gone out on a date with this nurse he met."

Me'ghan raised her brows in surprise "Really? A nurse huh?"

"Yeah. Her name is Nyssa and she works at Coruscant Medical. Theron met her there after he and Jonas injured themselves chasing an Intelligence spy through the industrial sector."

"And that doesn't bother you? You seem awfully calm about it."

It surprised Me'ghan—she knew the choice Eliza had made but she also knew it had done little to actually vanquish any feelings Eliza had towards Theron.

"I want him to be happy, to live a good life. Have someone who loves him the way he deserves and who can give him what he needs." Eliza explained while she slowly spun around a few times checking her reflection "It was never going to be me, and I accept that. I'm happy and I'm about to marry the man I was always meant to be with…" her voice trailed off and Me'ghan frowned.

"What is it?"

"... I'm not sure… is it me or did the bodice of my dress get smaller?" she eyed the small lines pulling around her stomach and the way in which her breasts seemed eager to spill out over the top of her dress.

"Maybe you should have passed on that second serving at dinner last night." Me'ghan laughed and checked the label "It's the right dress and size."

"Hmm. Perhaps I am nervous and a little bloated, or just feeling under the weather."

Once more, Eliza admired herself in the mirror. Her a-line wedding gown was made of the finest black silk available within the Empire with a long, wide skirt that ran all the way down to the soles of her feet. Near her hips, the plain silk fabric was met with garnet red embroidery in a flower pattern that rose up to her waist and across her upper body, decorating the sheer black fabric of her bodice. The top stopped short just above her cleavage and shoulderless, sheer black and laced sleeves, that began at bodice height, ran all the way down to her wrists. Her neckline was clear and onyx, teardrop earrings graced both her lobes. Her fiercely red hair was done up in a loose, voluminous and cascading ponytail held together by jeweled, black hairpins.

A small knock sounded as her grandmother announced herself "Oh…" Kirin breathed out when she saw Eliza "You look beautiful, just as your mother did on her wedding day."

"I have something for you… if you wish to wear it." she added and presented Eliza with a long, black velvet box.

Inside sat a necklace with a white-gold chain and a ruby, heart shaped pendant.

"It was your mother's… she wore it the day she married James. I'd hoped perhaps…" Kirin appeared uncertain whether the gesture was appropriate but Eliza's eyes began to sparkle with delight.

"Thank you…" she took the necklace and held it up between her fingers "I would love nothing more."

Me'ghan took the delicate piece of jewelry from her and helped fasten it around Eliza's neck "Perfect."

"Now I'm truly ready…" Eliza said, placing her hand over the pendant and wistfully smiling as she thought of her mother.

—

The garden conservatory within the Ignis Estate, Eliza's grandfather's mansion now fully restored to its former glory, would host the wedding ceremony under a bright and starry sky. Both Lord Scourge and Eliza had deemed the location perfect, and after tonight they would officially move in together too—start their future as husband and wife within their new home.

As planned, the ceremony itself would be small and intimate. Family and closest friends only although those seated on the Dark Council had all been invited as well. Afterwards there'd be a big dinner and reception hosted at ' _The Black Rose'_ and open to all Sith and Imperials who wished to attend.

Within the conservatory, Malreaux roses and their vines crept up along and decorated the majestic pillars which supported the structure. A black, crushed velvet runner ran down the middle of the room while elegant black chairs were lined up to host their guests. Near the end of the runner stood a rose archway and a small podium with a stand and a small side table which sported several items needed for the ceremony.

Soft music sounded, entertaining the guests who'd all begun pouring in. Eliza's grandparents took up the front row, seating themselves next to Me'ghan and Lana Beniko. Behind them sat Mortis, Rictus, Acina and Ravage. Despite Eliza's initial dislike and jealousy towards the woman, Darth Eran was in attendance as well and she, along with Dionys, took up the third row.

Since Lord Scourge had no family of his own left and little in the way of actual friends, Eliza had asked Darth Marr to serve as his witness. He now stood by the seemingly nervous groom who'd done nothing but pace around for the past ten minutes while awaiting his bride's arrival.

"Relax," Vowrawn, who'd agreed to officiate and got an odd thrill out of performing such a sacred ceremony, bared his teeth in a grin "she'll be here."

"Hmm." nodded Lord Scourge though the words brought him little comfort.

Ever since they'd renewed their engagement he'd been in high spirits, more than ever before. Certain this was the right path for both of them and he still felt that way now but the longer it took for Eliza to appear, the more insecure he became.

Elsewhere within the mansion, Malavai Quinn picked up a bouquet compiled of Malreaux roses and Everlilies "Are you ready?" he asked Eliza while handing her the flowers.

"Just don't let me trip and fall…" her nerves had now kicked in as well and she took her uncle's arm.

In the absence of a father, and despite her now good bond with her grandfather Richard Quinn, she had asked Malavai to give her away. He'd been honored and now escorted her down the spiral staircase and outside towards the conservatory. Malavai would also serve as her witness and had dressed for the occasion in a brand new uniform befitting his rank as Major.

The music coming from within the conservatory swelled up into a classic march announcing Eliza's arrival and small overhead twinkle lights lit up. She clung on to Malavai's arm, squeezing gently and swallowing back the nervous lump in her throat. Then, as her eyes met Lord Scourge's from across the room, all her jitters faded away and a relaxed smile appeared on her face.

He looked stunning. Lord Scourge had exchanged his typical armor for a newly tailored, and near identical, set and heavy black leather boots that matched the rest of his attire. Black and silver pads sat upon his shoulders, anchoring the long dark cloak that hung from his back all the way down to the floor.

"What did I tell you?" Vowrawn whispered, giving Lord Scourge a wink and a nudge before he moved into position.

A faint nod was all he received in response as Lord Scourge's eyes were fixed on Eliza instead. To him, everything and everyone else now faded away and there was only her. The Jedi from his vision centuries ago. The woman he knew he'd always loved, even long before he was capable of feeling. The one who made every hardship he ever endured worth it, to whom he'd gladly give his soul and he'd lay down his life for her if he ever had to.

Seconds now felt like minutes, hours, as she approached and the closer she got, the more her smile broadened. At last though she stood before him and Quinn released Eliza's hand from his own. He placed it within Lord Scourge's outstretched hand before acknowledging the man with a courteous and approving nod. Then he took his place next to her.

"Hi…" Eliza smiled with twinkling eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

Lord Scourge brought her hand up to his lips, spilling his gratitude and joy into the kiss he left for her there and the two turned towards Vowrawn who began his opening speech to welcome the bride and groom and their guests.

Next, as part of an ancient, traditional Sith ritual, the pair both held out their left hand and Vowrawn picked up the ceremonial blade he'd kept on the side table. He drew a small line of blood from their palms and then Eliza and Lord Scourge linked their hands while Vowrawn bound them together with a black ribbon. They were to stay like that until the end of the ceremony as a symbolic gesture of their union.

"Eliza Aurora Ignis, do you take Deimos Tynan…" a pause fell as Vowrawn quirked a brow at the groom, almost as if until that moment no one had ever suspected he may not have been born as 'Lord Scourge', "nice" he smirked and proceeded with the official vows.

"Nu najeci kia xisad nulis vik'dyt ir daboti nuyak zmona." the words Eliza spoke next, vowing to always love, honor and protect him according to ancient Sith tradition, sent a chill down Lord Scourge's spine—her pronunciation and intonation was perfect.

When his turn came to promise her the same, he stared into her eyes with a tender and loving smile "Nu najeci kia xisad nulis vik'dyt ir daboti nuyak zmona."

"That sounds so hot." Eliza whispered so quietly only he would hear.

Lord Scourge smirked and with his free hand drew her closer before they kissed. Passionately, for a moment forgetting their surroundings, their audience and eagerly losing themselves in each other—in their first kiss shared as husband and wife.

"Take your time…" Vowrawn commented dryly with a grin.

When their lips finally parted, Vowrawn undid the ribbon tied around their wrists and hands. Their guests rose to their feet cheering and clapping. Darth Marr and Quinn were the first to congratulate the pair and then took to signing the official documents as their witnesses. The newly wed couple used the nearby water bowl to wash their hands and dry off before turning to face family, friends and their other attendees.

"Darth Seraphine." Ravage appeared and for once his tone of voice was without its usual contempt for her "congratulations…"

He made a small bow and took her hand but then leaned in too. His lips brushed against her cheek and lingered for a second longer until he whispered "Enjoy it while you can…"

Ravage's voice remained even and Eliza couldn't discern whether he'd just made a threat, gave her a warning or simple advice but when she opened her mouth to ask, he was gone already. She settled on advice, recalling how the Darth had lost his own wife far too soon, and paid it no further mind.

"Eliza," Lana approached her next and for the first time, the two women embraced each other in a light hug "I am so pleased for you."

"I'm glad you could make it, thank you."

Lana next exchanged a handshake with Lord Scourge while they line moved along until eventually the conservatory cleared out, with most guests headed to ' _The Black Rose'_ , leaving behind only the newlyweds.

"I love you." Eliza beamed as Lord Scourge wrapped her in his arms "Can you believe this? We're married…"

"I can, because I know this was always meant to be for you and I." he kissed the top of her head and then her lips "Ready to face the rest of the Empire as my wife?"

"Gladly and proudly."

By the time the bride and groom arrived at ' _The Black Rose'_ , the party was already in full swing and it would seem Vowrawn had taken care of everything. They were showered in rose petals upon arrival, instantly served with champagne and a 4ft tall wedding cake awaited them inside. After the cake cutting came the first dance as a married couple, one of Lord Scourge's least favorite activities but he braved it with a smile focusing on Eliza's joy instead.

"I have something for you, if you have a moment?" Lana told Eliza once she finished dancing and the two women found a quiet corner, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Theron forwarded this to me this morning… said to play it for you."

Lana held the recorder up in the palm of her hand and played the message as two figures appeared and Eliza gasped, her heartbeat quickening.

" _Hey Arielle… yes, I'm still going to call you that."_ Kira's holo image waved and Doc blew an imaginary kiss over the holo " _We heard you and Big Red were getting married and… well you know how we feel about him, and the way we've parted but Arielle… we still care about you and love you so through it all we decided to send you this message. Congratulations. We honestly hope you'll be happy and—"_

" _We really do! And we got married ourselves, can you believe that?!"_ Doc cut in with a smirk on his face, holding up his hand to show off his wedding band while Kira playfully whacked him in the head.

" _Shut up you goof, we agreed this was about her happiness!"_ Kira's image chuckled and she continued " _and we wish you the best of luck… I hope you don't mind us sending this message to you through Theron, he said he had a contact. Anyways, be good Arielle, we miss you but we understand. Still thinking of you."_

Eliza winked a small tear from the corner of her eye as Kira and Doc's waving image disappeared and then she hugged Lana once more "Thank you for getting this to me."

"It seemed harmless enough." Lana handed her the device "Keep it. Unfortunately I have to bow out now, my work is never done these days but once more congratulations."

"Of course, thanks again Lana."

The two said their goodbyes and Eliza made her way back out to the crowd where Vowrawn grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor. She hesitated for a moment and casted a questioning glance in Lord Scourge's direction but he gave her a simple smile and nod, letting her know he approved.

"Mrs. Scourge." Vowrawn quipped and made a bow "May I have this dance?"

She snorted at the name "Why of course my Lord."

"Look at you, married!" he exclaimed as he embraced her and they swayed to the music "It's a sad day for all bachelors in Kaas City."

"Oh I'm sure it is." Eliza rolled her eyes and laughed "Is that why no one's been able to pin you down yet? You couldn't bear breaking the hearts of thousands?"

"Thousands? How insulting." he jested in return and spun her around once before catching her back in his arms "The galaxy itself would weep!"

"Right, of course, silly me."

He flashed her another wide grin and held on for three more songs until Darth Marr came over and cut in. To Eliza and Vowrawn's surprise, he asked for a moment with his grandniece and took her to dance—a surprising gesture that left her baffled given the way in which he normally maintained a certain distance.

She stared up at him with joy and delight, though a certain reverence too "Thank you… this means a lot."

"Mm." he acknowledged her words and when he looked down into her eyes, he saw his sister again on the day she had gotten married herself "They would have been proud to see you like this. I am."

Eliza nodded and felt her heart swell at the subtle, near indistinguishable warmth that sounded in his voice. This was good, and more than she ever could have asked for from him. She intended to enjoy every passing second but their dance was short lived when they were interrupted by an Imperial officer in service to Darth Marr.

"My sincerest apologies my Lords," the man trembled, realizing his presence was unwelcome "I do not wish to disturb you on this night of celebration but…"

"Spit it out." Darth Marr demanded as he and Eliza came to a halt.

"There's been a heavy assault on Korriban my Lord, carried out by Force users who're neither Sith or Jedi, and troops we have never seen before and cannot identify."

"Korriban? Again?" Me'ghan gasped having overheard "What's the current status?"

"The invaders have moved on again but there are many casualties."

Eliza didn't hesitate and turned to Darth Marr "Go. I'll get Lord Scourge and we'll meet you at the spaceport."

"No. Stay, finish out the celebrations. If the invaders are gone now there's little we can do other than assess damages." he decided "And if this is a declaration of war then tonight may be the last time any of us will get to enjoy any sort of festivities." Darth Marr meant every word, and with those words he left.

Eliza gave Me'ghan a meaningful look and then took off to find Lord Scourge. There was no way she would sit by idle if war was about to come knocking on their doorstep—her wedding night and honeymoon could wait—the Empire needed them now.


	74. Chapter 74

**74: Epilogue.**

Korriban had once more suffered heavy losses but now their enemy appeared to be a perfect stranger. It hadn't been the Jedi nor any Force users and troops known to the Dark Council and Intelligence. Witnessed who'd survived spoke of two near identical brothers who had rained death and destruction but no one was able to identify them.

"We are not the only ones who were assaulted," Lana Beniko informed the Dark Council during an emergency meeting "several Republic planets and outposts were targeted by these same men."

"Then is it him? Vitiate?" it the first question on everyone's mind though Acina was the one who spoke up.

"Perhaps…" Darth Marr considered though deep down he already knew—this had their former Emperor's signature all over it "Get me the coordinates of their last sighting. I will gather my fleet and contact the Republic troops who've offered their assistance."

"Yes my Lord." Lana hurriedly typed away on her datapad.

"And inform Darth Seraphine of the situation, have her meet up with me at the coordinates."

"I will prepare my own men and follow you." Ravage offered but Darth Marr waved him off.

"That won't be necessary, Seraphine and I will lead the excursion but do make sure your fleets are on standby. We'll call for assistance the moment we find anything."

"Speaking of Eliza, where is she and why isn't she here?" Me'ghan frowned.

—

"P-pregnant… me?" Eliza gave a wide eyed stammer and took her medical chart from the physician "As in… having an actual baby, that kind of pregnant?"

She was stunned but next to her, Lord Scourge grinned. They were at the physician's office at his request and it had been him who'd first noticed a change in his wife. For the past few weeks she'd been more emotional than he'd ever known her to be, she'd been tired often and feeling nauseous. The biggest give away however had been her Force signature—her presence had altered and increased and it was that which had convinced Lord Scourge of her condition.

"Yes my Lord you are, nine weeks pregnant actually. Congratulations."

"Oh." Eliza chewed on her bottom lip and then with sudden tears lingering in her eyes, she nervously looked to Lord Scourge "Are you mad?"

"Mad?!" he frowned "Why would I be mad?"

"Because we didn't plan this! We decided some day but not this soon…"

The physician got up, realizing the couple needed a moment to themselves "I'll be out in the hallway if you have any further questions and my assistant can help you schedule regular check ups."

"Scourge…" Eliza started but he shushed her and got up from his chair to kiss her.

"Yes, it's rather soon." he held her hand next "We didn't plan for it and we have no idea what the next couple of weeks, months, hold in store for us."

Lord Scourge read her concerns with ease. He knew that the new threat which lurked, the recent attacks, had left her rather uneasy "But none of that matters. We'll do it together and I will do everything I can to keep you and our baby safe. I promise."

A small sniffle escaped Eliza next and she cursed the way in which her emotions were in constant flux. Looking back now, she should have guessed her new condition a lot sooner, just as Lord Scourge had done, but she'd naively figured they weren't ready yet and therefore it simply wasn't possible.

"I know you will, and I—"

The faint chiming of her comms interrupted any further thought and Eliza groaned as she answered "Yes?"

" _Eliza? It's Lana…"_

—

"Did you really track them down, all the way out here?" Eliza asked Darth Marr as she and Lord Scourge joined him on the bridge of the ' _Achlys_ ' in Wild Space.

The Darth closed his eyes, sharpening his focus and he nodded "But they do not work alone. Concentrate, reach out. Tell me what you feel."

The couple exchanged a curious glance but as they both reached out through the Force, they felt it too or rather, they felt him—Vitiate, the former Sith Emperor. Far removed from Ziost, the last place he'd been sighted, his Force presence now permeated through this mostly unknown sector of space. It sickened Eliza and she furrowed her brows.

"Why here? What's in this sector that would hold his interest?"

"We cannot be certain."

Next to them, Lord Scourge made observations which had escaped Eliza's notice "Something is different… he's different." he mused sensing the change in his former boss' Force signature.

"Ziost changed everything." Darth Marr agreed "Still, we must locate him and soon."

"But what will we do when we find him? We have no means of destroying him." it bothered Eliza immensely—she could hurt his host body and diminish the man's power and strength but through it all she'd never been able to actually defeat him for good.

"If he has taken on a physical form, we will destroy it. That should at least weaken him significantly." Darth Marr decided "If he remains incorporeal… at least we will know where to strike, even if we don't know how."

A sigh escaped Eliza. It was the answer she'd expected but not the one she wanted.

"Now if we do locate him I believe we can press the Dark Council into line—Ravage has already promised us his support." Darth Marr continued.

"And what of the Republic?" asked Lord Scourge while he turned around and glared at the few Republic troops posted aboard the ' _Achlys_ ', courtesy of Satele Shan.

"The cooperation we've received has been beneficial but limited and apparently unofficial."

"I believe…" Eliza was certain Theron would waste no time joining them out here in Wild Space but she hesitated to mention him by name, concerned he may still be a sore spot for her husband "... there are a few who would offer us their assistance. I could reach out."

"Hmm good." Darth Marr didn't need further explaining as he was well aware of her associations with those still serving the Republic and these days he could read her like an open book "We will—"

"My Lord," one of the officers interrupted in urgent tones "sensor contact, fifteen clicks. Small… no life readings, perhaps a probe?"

The object appeared on a holo projector as another officer elaborated "Readings are identical to scans from the unknown force that attacked Korriban!"

"Raise shields! Pursue and destroy!" Darth Marr barked the command unwilling to take any further risk, not before they'd gathered more forces.

It was a futile effort though as the probe vanished from sight and was quickly replaced by a large, unidentifiable fleet that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Security officers sounded the alarms while Darth Marr called for evasive maneuvers but he was too late. Several pods slammed into the sides of the ' _Achlys_ ' and unknown troops boarded the vessel.

"I'll do a sweep," Eliza's blades roared to life as she prepared to defend Darth Marr's ship at any cost "you find a way to get us out of here!" she told Darth Marr and hurried off.

"Not without me you won't!" Lord Scourge called out and followed her, sensing the imminent danger that lay ahead and honoring his vow to always protect her.

Still, no amount of good intentions could have prevented what happened next. Chaos, and a battle that would leave all of their lives forever changed…

— The End —


End file.
